Noir ramage
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.
1. June Duclercq, ou un pas après l'autre

**Disclamer:** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre:** Ramage Noir.

 **Résumé:** Il suffit d'un minuscule grain de sable pour casser une machine bien huilée. Certaines personnes se font un devoir d'être ce grain de sable. Surtout quand leur ramage se rapporte à leur plumage.

 **Note:** Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire sur les Animaux Fantastiques. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

 _Est-ce que je les juge ? Bloody Hell, bien sûr que oui ! Parfois, il faut savoir écouter la partie de vous qui vous dit : « Ce que vous faites est mal, il faut que vous arrêtiez ». Dans la Bible, il y a écrit « Ne jugez point afin que vous ne soyez pas jugés ». Je crois que madame Bellebosse et ses cinglés de fidèles devraient lire le livre qu'ils disent citer au moins une fois dans leur vie._

-Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:** **June Duclercq, ou «un pas après l'autre».**

La lune bleue désigne la treizième pleine lune de l'année. Il s'agit d'un phénomène assez rare. Tout comme le fait qu'un père refuse d'abandonner son enfant quand il a un pouvoir né. Elle ne parlait pas de la capacité de faire de la magie, cela, tous les enfants sorciers le pouvaient, elle parlait d'un pouvoir avec lequel on naissait et que les autres sorciers pouvaient seulement faite mine d'avoir. On peut apprendre à parler Fourchelang. On peut jeter un sort pour modifier son apparence. On peut faire de la divination. Et il y avait encore plein d'autres choses de ce genre. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la façon dont ces choses viennent naturellement à ceux qui sont nés en pleine possession de ces compétences. Petite fille, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère la fuyait. Pourquoi sa mère ne voulait plus d'elle sur son toit. Certes, en tant que Pyrokinétique, le contrôle du feu lui venait naturellement, et cela pouvait être perturbant de voir une enfant de six ans jouer avec les flammes sans se blesser. Mais celle qui était censée l'aimer malgré tout n'y arrivait pas. C'était son père qui s'était battu pour la garder, pour avoir le droit de continuer à l'aimer. Il avait même brisé un tabou par amour pour elle : il s'était enfoncé au cœur du bayou pour demander de l'aide aux Cajuns. Aide qui avait été accordée avec joie et sans autre contrepartie que de loger la famille de celle qui aiderait June à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Ils auraient pu demander bien plus, ils étaient en position de force, mais, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Alors que la décision de Thomas Duclercq de ne pas se débarrasser de sa fille comme d'un tas de linge encombrant attirait les moqueries des autres Créoles de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Avant qu'on le demande, en Louisiane, pendant les colonisations française et espagnole, l'usage de l'expression « créole », en tant qu'adjectif, était réservé à la désignation de toute personne, produit ou animal né dans la colonie. Alors oui, que cela plaise ou non à l'administration française, même si elle était caucasienne, elle était une Créole et en était très fière. C'était comme son amie Mercy qui était plus que fière d'être Cajuns même si cela impliquait que la moitié de la population louisianaise lui crache dessus. Et tout comme elle, elle parlait couramment les trois variantes du français présente en Louisiane : le français de Louisiane, le cadien et le créole louisianais. Et elle emmerdait les anglo-saxons. Oui, elle avait appris à être fière de son héritage et de ce qu'elle était.

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle était ici en plein territoire cajun devant ce qui serait l'avenir. Un avenir plus tolérant, plus ouvert pour ceux qui sont différents. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait réaliser ce rêve. Un endroit où les gens comme elle pourront apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs sans craindre les jugements. Un endroit où ils ne devront pas cacher ce qu'ils sont. Les Cajuns n'ont pas besoin d'un tel lieux. Aucun n'abandonnerait un enfant et tous avaient dans leur famille quelqu'un ayant un don inné. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas des autres habitants de Louisiane. Si June espérait un jour pouvoir voir de tels établissements partout aux États-Unis, elle savait qu'elle devait commencer ici, où la population était plus ouverte à ce genre de chose.

 _Lune Bleue_ , en français dans le texte, serait la première école pour les enfants aux pouvoirs innés. Métamorphomages, Oracles, Fourchelangs, Nécromanciens, Clairvoyants, Pyrokinétiques, Médiums, Changeants… La liste était tellement longue de tous ces exclus à qui elle offrait un refuge. Un refuge que certains voudront détruire par ignorance et par crainte. Mais ils tomberont sur un os. Mercy, cette chère Mercy, avait monté sa propre agence de… D'un peu de tout. En tout cas, elle s'était arrangée pour qu'il y ait toujours deux de ses employés, au minimum, pour assurer la sécurité de ce lieu. Lorsque June s'était enquit du coût, son amie lui avait dit qu'elle le faisait gracieusement, mais qu'elle pouvait toujours déduire certaines dépenses de ses impôts… Comme les salaires. Fraude fiscale sans mauvaise action car elle préférait dépenser le surplus de ses recettes en faisant une bonne action plutôt que le faire dormir dans une banque.

En tout cas, en septembre, l'école de Magie pour Enfants Particuliers, alias la Lune Bleu, fera sa toute première rentrée. Pour l'instant, une dizaine d'élèves. Trois Fourchelangs, des frères et sœurs, un Métamorphomage, une Clairvoyante, un Hydrokinésique, quelqu'un capable de contrôler l'eau, une Nécromancienne et un Polymorphe, un garçon capable de prendre la forme d'un faucon. Et d'autres familles s'étaient montrées intéressées par la perspective de pouvoir fournir une éducation à leur enfant « particulier». D'autres inscriptions étaient attendues avant la rentrée ou dans le courant de l'année. Les parents qui avaient demandé s'ils acceptaient de garder l'enfant at vitam aeternam lui faisaient grincer les dents. C'était son père qui encore une fois avait prouvé à quelqu'un point il était un homme bien : « ces familles ne voulaient pas d'enfants et lui, avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse même s'il n'avait eu qu'une fille. Tous ces enfants abandonnés, il les prendrait comme pupille. Et pas la peine de parler de coût également de ce côté-ci, il était bien assez riche pour cela ».

Si tout ce passait bien, alors, ils pourront être diplômés et aisi un avenir dans la société. Elle avait un accord avec Mercy leur garantissant un emploi s'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver mieux. Connaissant l'ancienne auror, cette dernière saurait rappeler à ses anciens obligés qu'il ne faut jamais manquer de reconnaissance ou à sa parole... Même si elle s'en défendait férocement, Mercy Lecay était quelqu'un de bien. Cette même Mercy qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle, ombre silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Mais cela avait toujours été le truc de Mercy de regarder en silence lorsqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire entendre. Après, elle vous sortait soit à peine trois mots, soit une remarque digne d'un grand philosophe. Ou une vacherie, elle n'était pas sectaire.

-Seras-tu là pour la première rentrée ? Demanda June à son amie.

C'était une bonne question. Le premier client de Mercy était l'État de Louisiane, le deuxième le Congrès Magique et le troisième l'État du Mississippi. Elle en avait d'autres, mais, ces trois là suffisaient à faire qu'elle ne savait pas réellement où elle serait la semaine prochaine.

-Non.

June avait demandé à Katerine, une autre de ses amies et secrétaire de l'Agence de Mercy. Elle savait donc que cette dernière n'avait rien de prévu pour l'instant à la date où la Lune Bleue ouvrirait ses portes. Ce n'était pas du genre de l'ancienne auror de ne pas être présente pour quelque chose qui comptait beaucoup pour l'une de ses amies. Mais avait que la créole puisse demander pourquoi, la cajun répondit.

-J'ai une visite inattendue ce soir. Si c'est bien celle que je pense, j'ignore même si je serais rentrée à temps pour ton mariage, June.

Sachant qu'elle se mariait en décembre et qu'on était encore en août, cela voulait dire que Mercy ne serait pas là pendant plusieurs mois. Chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais sans prévenir. Et puis, comment ça : « si c'est bien celle que je pense » ? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi on venait la voir ? Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. L'un des dictons préférés de Mercy était : _Si vous pensez que les gens vous en veulent vraiment, ce n'est pas de la paranoïa, juste de la lucidité_. Une nouvelle fois en français dans le texte. Malgré l'interdiction aux Cajuns de parler leur langue maternelle, Mercy, comme beaucoup de ses frères, continuait à le faire. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Mercy n'acceptait jamais de rendez-vous sans savoir pourquoi on voulait la voir.

-Est-ce liée à cette personne qui a brisé ton cœur ?

Le visage de Mercy se referma. À cet instant, un mur était plus expressif que ses traits. Ne pas montrer ce que l'on pense dès qu'on se sent menacée était un réflexe que beaucoup d'aurors avait. Ce que Mercy utilisait encore et sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Il n'y a ni pardon ni rédemption pour les gens comme moi, June.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait à sa question. Mais, cela aurait été sans doute beaucoup trop simple si son amie lui avait ouvert directement son cœur. Mercy garda le silence un temps avant de reprendre.

-Je suis partie sans même un adieu ou un regard en arrière, avoua-telle.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te tourmenter autant, si tu es partie, c'était que ce n'était pas le bon. Un peu de patience et il viendra, comme Marc m'est venu, la conseilla June.

Mercy la regarda gravement. June savait que l'ancienne auror savait qu'elle doutait de la sagesse du choix de l'épouser aussi vite. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas faire sa difficile. Il l'aimait et n'avait pas peur de ses pouvoirs. C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait décemment attendre de l'homme qui partagerait le reste de sa vie.

-Crois-tu vraiment que pour chaque personne il n'existe qu'un seul compagnon idéal ?

-J'en suis intimement persuadée.

-Et comment peux-tu être certaine de le trouver ? Et si on en trouve un, est-ce que ce sera lui qui sera fait pour nous ou est-ce qu'on se l'imaginera seulement ? Et que se passe-t-il si la personne qu'on est supposé attendre n'arrive jamais ou qu'on est trop distrait pour la remarquer ?

-On apprend à être vigilant.

-Bon alors, disons… Que les Esprits créent deux personnes sur Terre et qu'elles ont suffisamment de chance pour se rencontrer mais… Que l'une d'entre elles soit frappée par la fondre. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout s'arrête ? Ou par chance on en rencontre une autre et on l'épouse. Mais cette seconde personne vous était réellement destinée ou était-ce l'autre ? Dans ce cas, si on les avait rencontrées toutes les deux en même temps, étaient-elles toutes les deux faites pour vous et le hasard seul est seul responsable de leur ordre d'apparition dans votre vie ? Ou la seconde était-elle supposée être la première ? Tout n'arrive-t-il que par hasard ou l'avenir est-il irrévocable ?

Mercy la regarda de regard quémandant des réponses. June se rappela qu'elle ne lui connaissait qu'une seule relation sérieuse et qui ne s'était pas bien finie, d'ailleurs...

-Je ne sais pas, avoua June.

-Justement, tu ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, ils ne savent pas. Personne sait, et c'est cela la vie, il faut prendre le risque. Tu vas te marier, June. Pas ton père, pas moi. S'il y a une personne qui doit savoir si elle veut passer le reste de ses nuits à dormir près de cet homme, c'est toi et uniquement toi. S'il est ton compagnon idéal, il ne te fera jamais pleurer. Sinon, ma porte ne te sera jamais fermée.

C'était une offre généreuse lorsqu'on savait qu'après son retour de New-York, Mercy s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Elle avait perdu son innocence, et quelque chose disait à June qu'elle savait maintenant parfaitement ce qu'était un cœur brisé.

-Ma mère m'a toujours dit que tout était garanti, sauf l'amour. June. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Si tu as un doute sur tes sentiments, ne l'épouse pas. Crois-moi sur parole, les relations sans espoir, cela fait plus de mal que de bien.

Aussi bon qu'était son conseil, si Mercy était en retard aux essayages de demain, elle aurait bien d'autres soucis que cette personne lui ayant donné ce mystérieux rendez-vous ce soir.

* * *

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs.

À la semaine prochaine !


	2. Ann Blanchard, ou Mort es-tu là?

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Il suffit d'un minuscule grain de sable pour casser une machine bien huilée. Certaines personnes se font un devoir d'être ce grain de sable. Surtout quand leur ramage se rapporte à leur plumage.

 **Note :** Après quelques difficultés avec Google (qui voulait traduire en français un texte déjà en français), j'ai posté une version corrigée du premier chapitre.

* * *

 _« Être vous-même dans un monde qui tente constamment de faire de vous quelque chose d'autre est la plus grande des réussites »._

-Ralph Waldo Emerson.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** **Ann Blanchard, ou « Mort es-tu** **là » ?**

L'agenda d'Ann était plein à craquer de rendez-vous. Du moins pour cette nuit. Elle aurait pu les étaler sur toute la semaine pour n'en avoir qu'un ou deux, mais Mercy lui avait demandé de les concentrer en une nuit. Catherine avait même été priée de ne pas venir travailler ce soir. La patronne ne voulait personne dans les locaux et comme c'était elle qui payait, tant pis pour les clients.

C'était une belle soirée d'août et si elle avait pu s'arranger pour travailler toute la semaine, c'était parce qu'on n'était pas encore dans la saison pré-Samhain. Les gens semblaient croire qu'on ne pouvait pas « relever » les morts avant septembre et que dès que la fête annonçant le début du cercle des saisons passées est passée, c'était fini. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait se plaindre s'ils pensaient que la date butoir était celle de la journée où la frontière entre les mondes des morts et des vivants était ouverte. Cela lui permettait de faire payer plus cher ses services.

Elle était dans ce cimetière pour relever Thomas Williams. Ce brave homme avait fait un testament garantissant l'avenir de son épouse et de leur enfant à naître. Pas de chance pour ses amours, sa mère ne voulait pas donner un seul radis à sa bru. Cette « brave » vieille dame avait donc attaqué en justice réclamant l'argent de son fils comme étant son dû, argumentant que jamais son fils n'aurait laissé quelque chose à sa chère et tendre. L'État de Louisiane était le seul état américain reconnaissant la légalité d'un témoignage émanant d'un zombi, le juge avait donc décidé de demander à ce cher monsieur Williams de confirmer ou infirmer son testament. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le contribuable allait payer la facture.

Trois groupes de personne l'attendaient. À gauche, la belle-mère et son armée d'avocat. À droite, la veuve éplorée qui avait toute la sympathie d'Ann. Et au milieu le pauvre juge obligé d'être encore debout à minuit accompagné d'aurors. Comme elle avait dû décaler le rendez-vous, cette sombre affaire serait réglée avec quelques jours d'avance.

-Bonsoir, les salua-t-elle. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir pu…

-On ne vous paye pas pour parler, ma fille.

Inutile de dire que la belle-mère avait dit « ma fille » avec un mépris plus que certain.

-Non. On me paye parce que vous être une vache égoïste qui veut déshériter son propre petit-enfant même pas encore né par appât du gain, répliqua Ann.

-Espèce de sale petite garce, pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

-Pour une nécromancienne née capable de relever quelqu'un à qui il manque une partie de cœur sans sacrifice humain.

Le ton d'Ann était glacial. Et s'il manquait un morceau de cœur à Thomas Williams, c'était parce qu'il avait découvert à ses dépens pourquoi on ne chasse pas le Rougarou, cette créature humanoïde à tête de chien qui hante le Bayou louisianais. Et elle ne mentait pas. La majorité des Nécromanciens avaient besoin d'un corps intact pour pouvoir rappeler l'âme du défunt. C'était la présence de cette âme qui différenciait un zombi d'un Inférius. Quant aux rappels des capacités d'Ann, c'était un véritable seau d'eau glacée jeté au visage de toutes les personnes présentes. Leur regard alla sur le poulet enfermé dans sa cage qu'elle avait posé à ses pieds. Oui, aussi douée qu'elle était, elle aurait quand même besoin d'un surplus d'énergie pour son rituel. Et d'une bonne prière. Parce que même si c'était entièrement la faute à sa bêtise, le défunt avait été tué. Vu que ce n'était pas une créature magique, normalement, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais dans le cas contraire… Les victimes de meurtre relevées en tant que zombies se lancent systématiquement à la recherche de leur assassin. Jusque là pas de problème et ça peut même être la solution pour résoudre tout un tas de crimes, c'est ensuite que cela son complique. Ces zombies foncent toujours en ligne droite qu'à leur tueur. Toujours, et ils ne s'arrêtent pour rien ni personne, détruisant et tuant tout ce qui sera sur leur chemin. Elle pourrait utiliser toute sa puissance, cela ne servira à rien : une victime de meurtre ne pense qu'à sa vengeance et n'écoute aucun ordre. Ils ont même tendance à manger tout cru ceux qui voudraient les commander. C'était cette dernière raison qui faisait que les Nécromanciens, même ceux usant leurs pouvoirs pour faire le mal, ne touchaient pas aux victimes de meurtres. Même le pire des salauds n'a pas envie de finir vivant à l'état de steak. Sans oublier que selon la loi, relever un zombie tueur, même s'il ne tue que son propre assassin, et paisible de la peine de mort. Peine non-négociable et sans jugement. De toutes manières aucun Nécromancien ne ferait appel de la sentence, car source de médisances salissant la réputation de tous les autres et suffisamment maladroit pour s'être fait prendre, qui voudrait faire trainer ce genre de choses en longueur, car qui mieux que ceux tirant leur pouvoir de la mort savent qu'il y a bien pire que cela ? Le sort promis par la loi du MACUSA est toujours préférable au traitement réservé par ses confrères aux maladroits.

-Je vais tracer un cercle de protection avec le sang de ce poulet, expliqua Ann d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée. Rien de ce qui sera à l'intérieur de ce cercle ne pourra sortir. Rien de ce qui sera à l'extérieur ne pourra rentrer. Comme il sera principalement alimenté par ma magie, je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas m'attaquer quoiqu'il advienne. Sinon, je le briserai et vous vous retrouverez avec un zombi pourrissant à gérer.

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, du moins pas totalement. Un fois, un époux dévoué avait réellement cru qu'il pourrait repartir avec sa défunte épouse. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit non… Elle ne condamnerait personne à rester prisonnier dans un corps se décomposant pour le restant de ses jours. Par conséquence, elle renverrait l'âme et les laisserait se démerder avec leur inférius qui refusera de leur obéir car ce ne sera pas eux qui l'auront relevé d'entre les morts.

-Comme on a déjà dû vous l'expliquer, les morts ne racontent pas d'histoire. Ils disent uniquement la vérité. Je vous demanderais donc de laisser vos différents de côté en présence de monsieur Williams, car sinon, cela sera la dernière image qu'il aura de vous.

Même la mégère ne put faire qu'hocher la tête. À près tout, Ann venait de demander une faveur pour son fils. Elle mit un genoux à terre et sortit de son sac son équipement. Son instrument principal est une machette plus longue que son avant-bras, mais, il fallait bien cette longueur pour décapiter un poulet d'une main. Elle savait que ranger son matériel de réanimation dans un sac fait en laine dépareillée casse le mythe, mais si les gens voulaient du spectacle, elle connaissait quelques personnes qui accepteront de leur en donner. Elle n'était pas une saltimbanque, mais une Nécromancienne.

Tous les ans, elle refusait des soirées de Samhain dont les organisateurs voulaient qu'elle relève les morts aux douze coups de minuit afin qu'ils aient une bonne peur. De guerre lasse, elle avait fini par en accepter une, mais au lieu de déranger un défunt, elle les avait menacé avec un fusil. Niveau peur, ils en avaient eu pour leur argent. Niveau satisfaction client… Si ces derniers y avait retrouvé à redire, sa patronne en avait ri et les aurors aussi. Mais, résultat des courses, plus personne ne faisait appel à elle pour ces soirées.

Pour en revenir à cette nuit, les trois choses dont elle avait besoin pour animer un zombi sont l'acier, le sang frais et le sel. Machette. Poulet. Petit pot en verre. Tout est OK, elle pouvait commencer. Par chance, elle était de confession Vaudou et non Wiccan, ce qui voulait dire que le sang ne devait pas forcément être le sien. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car son second boulot consistait à seconder sa patronne et cette dernière étant mercenaire et auror à gages… Disons, qu'Ann n'avait pas besoin de s'auto-mutiler, les autres avaient tendance à lui vouloir suffisamment de mal comme cela. Sans oublier la Règle du Triple. C'était une règle de magie très simple mais à laquelle les gens croyaient de moins en moins : tout ce que l'on fait nous revient multiplié par trois. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait un accord avec une ferme à alligator : elle tuait leurs poulets dans ses rituels et elle les donnaient à manger à leurs bestioles. Que ce soit elle qui les décapite ou les fermiers… Blanc bonnet et bonnet Blanc.

-Êtes-vous prêts ? Demanda-t-elle. Une fois que j'aurai libéré mon pouvoir, il sera trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

-Allez-y mademoiselle Blanchard, lui répondit le juge.

À ses mots, elle hocha la tête, et dégaina sa machette. Plusieurs hoquets de surprise se firent entendre, mais, elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela. De l'autre main, elle saisit le poulet et, d'un geste fluide, elle le décapita. Elle se mit alors à tracer le cercle de pouvoir. Ce dernier l'aiderait à contenir le zombi s'il lui venait l'envie d'aller faire un tour tout en lui permettant de canaliser son pouvoir. Pas parce qu'elle risquait de ne pas être suffisamment puissante, mais parce que sinon, tous les morts du cimetière allaient vouloir venir jouer à « Ann a dit ». Alors qu'elle marchait en décrivant un cercle, elle sentit la terre absorber le sang et le pouvoir former la protection qu'elle souhaitait. Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi, mais, les pouvoirs d'un sorcier atteignaient leur apogée vers ses quarante ans avant de se stabiliser définitivement. À l'instant où elle termina son petit tour, le cercle se referma dans un souffle qui lui chatouilla l'échine. Voilà, elle était enfermée avec un cadavre. Elle devait être un peu masochiste sur les bords. Elle alla jusqu'à la pierre tombale et la tapota avec sa machette encore pleine de sang.

-Elle est en train de tout salir cette idiote !

Devinez qui a fait cette remarque pertinente ? Juré, craché, à la prochaine, elle arrête tout et elle prend une pose bien méritée avant son prochain rendez-vous.

-Thomas Williams, avec cet acier, je t'ordonne de sortir de ta tombe ! Avec ce sang, je t'ordonne de sortir de ta tombe ! Dit-elle en essuyant bien consciencieusement sa lame sur la pierre. Entends-moi, Thomas Williams ! Entends-moi et obéis ! Avec l'acier, le sang et le pouvoir, je t'intime de te relever ! Sors de ta tombe et reviens parmi nous !

Elle se recula d'un pas alors que la terre ondula comme de l'eau et parut simplement recracher le corps. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de pot de fleurs pour le gêner tandis qu'il s'asseyait et regardait autour de lui. Il n'était pas hideux, dans son boulot, elle avait vu bien pire, mais aussi bien sa veuve que sa mère hurlèrent. Les vêtements du dimanche de monsieur Williams dissimulait les blessures qui l'avait tué. Mais, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était mort. Sans doute à cause de la teinte étrange de sa peau, ou de la chair qui avait fondu sur ses os, voire ses yeux vitreux… Elle pouvait faire toute une liste des choses par lesquelles on voyait qu'il n'était qu'un cadavre réanimé par magie. Il ne restait à Ann plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour permettre à son âme d'être reliée quelques instants à son corps : lui faire boire du sang. C'était sans doute l'ultime raison qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'utiliserait jamais le sien volontairement. Surtout quand le zombi faisait des bruits de succion en s'alimentant.

-Bois, Thomas Williams. Bois le sang du sacrifice et parle-nous.

Il obéit et il fit des bruits de succion. Même si plus d'un sorcier lui jetterait la pierre pour avoir pris une vie de poulet par égoïsme, elle était bien contente que ce ne soit pas son corps qui entrait en contact avec ce cadavre. Quand elle estima qu'il s'était assez nourri, elle l'appela.

-Monsieur Williams, ces gens attendent pour vous parler.

En disant ces mots, elle lui avait tapoté la tête avec sa machette. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le toucher. Elle ignorait ce qui avait fait réagir le mort, mais il releva le tête et lâcha le poulet. Ses yeux était redevenu plus humains. Le sang marche toujours : à chaque fois il ramène les morts à eux.

-Êtes-vous bien Thomas Williams ? Lui demanda-t-elle par respect pour la procédure.

Le zombi hocha la tête.

-Monsieur Williams, nous avons besoin que vous répondez à nos questions à voix haute.

-Oui. Je suis, ou je l'étais, Thomas Williams.

Ann était soulagée qu'il se rappelle qu'il était mort. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle devait annoncer à des gens que non seulement ils étaient morts, mais qu'en plus elle allait devoir renvoyer leur corps dans leur tombe et leur âme dans l'au-delà. Un vrai cauchemar dont elle était responsable. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs régulièrement. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle devenait involontairement une copie du Joueur de flute de Hamelin sauf qu'au lieu d'attirer des rats ou des enfants, elle attirait tous les cadavres qui croisaient sa route. Le fait que monsieur Williams se rappelle qu'il était mort signifiait qu'elle ne risquait plus de faire revenir quelqu'un involontairement. Un véritable soulagement.

-Nous sommes là c'est au sujet de votre testament.

-Pardonne-moi, Mère, lui dit-il. Je devais totalement te déshériter en faveur de Louve et mon enfant à naître. Tu sais comment sont les gens… Ils lui auraient tout pris dès qu'elle n'aurait pas eu les moyens de se défendre.

Ann se mordit la lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas annoncer à ce brave homme que « les gens », c'était sa mère. D'ailleurs, si elle croyait la tête du juge, lui non plus.

-Tommy, appela la veuve.

Cette dernière s'arrêta à l'extérieur du cercle, mais Ann devait lui reconnaître le mérite de tendre la main à son mari. Ce dernier avança vers elle et posa sa main contre la paume de celle de son épouse. Une très belle image qui n'était même pas gâchee par le fait que le cercle de pouvoir empêchait tout contact physique réel entre les deux.

-Je suis tellement désolé Louve. Tu avais raison. C'était stupide de ma part de participer à cette chasse. Si j'avais su… Jamais je ne vous aurais laissé volontairement le petit et toi.

La veuve pleurait et le défunt aurait surement fait de même si ces canaux lacrymaux ne s'étaient pas asséchés depuis des mois.

-Monsieur Williams, il est l'heure dit le juge.

-Louve et mon enfant hériteront de tout ?

-Oui, confirma l'homme de loi.

Le mort sourit, ou plutôt tenta de sourire. La décomposition avait déjà durement touché ses muscles faciaux. Ann aurait pu arranger cela, mais, malgré l'acceptation de ses pouvoirs par son « public » de ce soir, elle était certaine qu'une manifestation de nécromancie encore plus puissante lui créerait plus d'ennuis que la compassion qu'elle éprouvait méritait.

-Alors, je suis prêt. Louve… Je t'aimais, t'aime et t'aimerai… Mais, je veux que tu vives. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi… Alors, pleure-moi, puis trouves-toi quelqu'un de bien qui t'aimera bien mieux que je l'ai fait… Je ne veux pas te revoir avant que tes cheveux ne soient blancs… Pouvoir te dire au revoir… C'est bien plus que je ne le méritais, et je suis content d'avoir pu le faire.

-Tu me manques tellement…

-C'est réciproque ma petite furie.

Alors, elle éclata en sanglot et s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Si un auror ne l'avait pas retenu, elle se serait écroulée. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient quitté des yeux uniquement lorsque la veuve n'avait plus pu se retenir. « Ma petite furie » n'était pas un surnom très tendre, mais, vu la douceur avec lequel il avait dit, Ann savait que Thomas manquerait à son épouse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle alla ramasser le poulet. Avec le sang qu'il restait, elle frotta le front du mort.

-Avec ce sang, je te lie à ta tombe, Thomas Williams. Avec cet acier, je te lie à ta tombe, dit-elle en le toucha avec sa machette. Avec ce sel, je te lie à ta tombe.

Elle lui jeta une poignée de sel et son regard se fit vide. Il n'y avait plus d'âme en lui, elle pouvait le renvoyer en terre. Il se recoucha sur le sol et la terre l'avala. Son cadavre était de retour à sa juste place et pas un seul brin d'herbe froissée pouvait témoigner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ici. C'était de la pure magie. Elle fit le tour du cercle à l'envers pour le briser. Alors qu'elle eut fini, elle vit que la belle-mère se disputait avec le juge. La cupidité de certains était effrayante. Cette bonne femme venait d'entendre son fils expliquer pourquoi il ne lui avait rien laissé et confirmer son testament et elle voulait aller contre les dernières volontés d'un mort. Au sens propre. Une chance qu'Ann avait un autre rendez-vous ce soir, cela lui donnait une bonne raison pour partir rapidement d'ici.


	3. Seraphina Picquery, ou une discussion di

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Il suffit d'un minuscule grain de sable pour casser une machine bien huilée. Certaines personnes se font un devoir d'être ce grain de sable. Surtout quand leur ramage se rapporte à leur plumage.

 **Note :** Je pars en vacances cette semaine, alors, le prochain chapitre sera dans plusieurs semaines.

* * *

 _« Avez-vous remarqué les cicatrices que vous laissez derrière vous ? Non. Ça m'étonnerait, parce que la plupart des cicatrices ne se voient pas à l'œil nu »._

\- Liberté Lecay, guérisseuse traditionnelle, professeur de musique et fabricante de bijoux et d'artefacts.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : ****Seraphina Picquery, ou « une discussion difficile ».**

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé son premier mandat, elle était convaincue qu'elle ferait mieux que ses prédécesseur, qu'elle allait changer le monde. Maintenant, elle comprenait combien ils avaient dû lutter pour réussir à maintenir la communauté magique de ce pays en bon état. Il y avait des problèmes qui surgissaient de partout sans arrêt. Quand ce n'était pas des chasseurs de sorcières, c'était des créatures magiques, ou une minorité, voire un sorcier renégat. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ce travail, elle avait perdu beaucoup de ses illusions. Des gens biens s'étaient avérés des salopards et des salopards des gens biens. Elle comprenait un peu mieux la méfiance des aurors envers tout ce qui n'était pas des aurors. Ils savaient qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance qu'aux siens. Mais ce constat n'expliquait pas à lui seul comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation ? Ah oui, en voulant respecter la parole qu'elle avait donné à l'un de ses hommes. Cela s'était passé quelques jours plutôt à New-York.

 _-Avant de vous laissez y aller, je dois vous expliquer quelques petites choses sur les Cajuns et le Bayou._

 _En disant ces mots, Hector Bluesky semblait particulièrement fatigué, et il y avait de quoi. Cet homme était le Capitaine des Exterminateurs, les Forces Spéciales des Aurors du Congrès Magique des États-Unis, il avait reçu un sort de magie noire qui le tuait à petit feu et que les soignants, malgré tous leurs efforts, ne parvenaient pas à arrêter._

 _-En 1713, par le traité d'Utrecht, la France cède l'Acadie aux Anglais. La cohabitation entre les anciens colons, d'origine française, et les nouveaux, d'origine anglaise, ne se passe pas bien et durant quarante ans, les Acadiens français refusent de prêter serment à la couronne britannique. En 1755, dix mille d'entre eux sont expulsés lors ce que les Cajuns nommeront le « Grand dérangement ». Leur errance durera dix ans. Certains rentreront en France, d'autres rejoindront les ports américains en pleine expansion, trois mille survivants décideront d'accoster en Louisiane, encore sous domination française. Loin des cercles riches et fermés des créoles venus de France, ils choisirent les bayous, ces milliers de kilomètres de marias en étoile pour se réfugier et survivre._

 _-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?_

 _-Parce qu'il va vous falloir savoir tout cela si vous voulez avoir une chance de convaincre la personne que je vais vous demander d'aller voir. Pas de travailler pour vous, mais, de vous faire confiance. Pour des raisons qui ne m'appartiennent pas de révéler, au départ elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre, alors, si vous commettez un impair… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui…_

 _Il prit une grande inspiration. Bluesky devait se reposer, mais Seraphina savait qu'il ne le ferait pas tant qu'il ne lui aura pas tout expliqué.._

 _-Rejetés par les créoles français, les descendants d'esclaves et l'aristocratie d'origine française, qui refusaient de frayer avec ces paysans, mis à l'écart par les américains qui allèrent jusqu'à leur interdire leurs écoles, traumatisés par le « grand dérangement », les Cajuns se sont refermés sur leur unique richesse : leur culture. Bravant l'interdiction de parler français qui leur fut faite en 1916, ils ont continué d'en vivre et de se souvenir. Toute leur société s'est construite sur des valeurs telles que l'entraide et leur peu de besoin de biens matériels. Le mépris ambiant pour les Cajuns les ont aidés à survivre, il a fouetté leur orgueil et les a convaincu qu'ils étaient différents et qu'ils devaient préserver ces différences._

 _Dans cette pièce, avec pour seuls témoins deux aurors chargés de sa protection, la Présidente du Congrès Magique des États-Unis avait un cours accéléré sur une partie de la population américaine qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à ignorer._

 _-Maintenant le Bayou… Vous savez pour les marais, la flore et la faune… Je veux vous parler des autres habitants, ce qui ne sont pas des Cajuns, les sorciers qui ont fuit le MACUSA, pas parce qu'ils étaient des criminels, mais pour fuir les persécutions dont ils étaient victimes à cause de leur différence. Certaines personnes naissent avec des pouvoirs qui finissent par déranger les autres. Quant ce sont des Médiums ou des Oracles, pas de problème. On les traite d'illuminés et on passe à autre chose. Mais la situation est bien plus délicate lorsque l'on parle de Fourchelangs ou de Métamorphomages… Des pouvoirs que l'on ne peut pas cacher éternellement. Bien entendu ce ne sont que des exemples, il y a d'autres catégories qui ont fuit dans les Bayous… À votre avis, les Cajuns les ont-ils laissé mourir ? Non, ils ont fait ce que les autres ne voulaient pas faire : ils les ont accueilli à bras ouvert._

 _En entendant ce discourt, elle comprit que des centaines, voir des milliers de sorciers vivaient en marge de la société et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour eux, trop contente de pouvoir les ignorer afin de pouvoir se consacrer à des choses « plus importantes »._

 _-Les sorciers Cajuns descendent de personnes chassées loin de chez eux, madame. S'ils peuvent se montrer méfiants, ils ne sont pas du genre à accueillir les étrangers avec des fourches. Mais, ils restent dangereux pour ceux qui leur seraient hostiles._

 _Une nouvelle grande inspiration difficile. Et le cœur de Seraphina qui n'arrêtait pas de se serrer. Ce n'était pas son plus proche collaborateur, mais, il avait été quelqu'un de confiance durant tout le temps où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Le voir souffrir à cause d'un sort de magie noire qu'aucun soignant n'arrivait à stopper l'attristait._

 _-Je vais vous donner un nom et une adresse. Promettez-moi… Jurez-moi que vous lui demanderez de l'aide…_

Elle avait donné sa parole et voilà pourquoi, quelques jours après, elle était en pleine nuit, au cœur du Bayou louisianais. « Agence Lecay, aurors sur gages, détectives privés, mercenaires, etc… » avait annoncé la plaque accrochée à côté de la porte. Quelque chose lui disait, comme les poupées vaudous sur l'étagère derrière le bureau, que le « etc » incluait ce que l'on ne pouvait pas décemment mettre sur une plaque à l'entrée de son bureau.

Elle avait lu le dossier de cette femme, Mercy Lecay, avant de venir. Autrefois, elle faisait partie des Exterminateurs, jusqu'au jour où elle a donné sa démission sans crier garde. Après elle était revenue dans son bayou pour en ressortir quelques années plus tard et monter cette agence. Son équipe était composée principalement de femmes et avait pour réputation de toujours réussir les missions qu'on leur confiait… Et de ne pas ouvrir la porte si le paiement était en dessous d'une certaine somme, hors frais annexe. Seraphina lui avait dit qu'elle venait de la part d'Hector Bluesky, et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'on la laissa entrer ici.

-Que me veut Bluesky ? Finit-elle par demander.

Lecay n'avait toujours pas allumé la lumière, ce qui faisait que la pièce était encore uniquement éclairée par la lune. Quelque chose murmurait à Seraphina que cela ne dérangeait nullement son interlocutrice. Qui soit l'avait reconnue et faisait mine que non, soit ignorait encore qui elle était.

-Nous avons besoin de vous, commença la Présidente.

-Généralement, c'est pour cela qu'on franchit cette porte, même accompagnée de deux gorilles.

Inutile de dire que Lecay était aussi aimable que Bluesky lorsqu'il n'était pas mourant sur un lit d'hôpital. Jamais la Louisianaise ne l'aiderait si elle pensait que Seraphina lui mentait. Pour quelqu'un dont le prénom, Mercy, voulait dire miséricorde, cette dernière se montrait une femme particulièrement dure. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, lui dire la vérité sans tourner autour du pot.

-Que me veut Bluesky ? Répéta Lecay en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Il est mourant.

À cet annonce il eut un tel silence que Seraphina se demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu Lecay. Puis cette dernière fit un geste et la lumière fut. La Présidente dut cligner des yeux pour que ces derniers s'habituent à cet nouvel éclairage et, pendant ce temps, Lecay s'était levée pour mieux la regarder de toute sa hauteur. La femme en face d'elle était particulière. Les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de son chignon à moitié défait entouraient son visage en boucles indomptables. Sa peau était dorée par l'exposition au soleil, chose contraire à la mode d'aujourd'hui qui voulait que les belles femmes soient pâles. Elle nageait dans le pardessus en cuir semblable à celui réglementaire des aurors du MACUSA, sauf que le sien tirait sur le pourpre. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur bon marché noir et trop grand pour elle. Avec ses chaussures à lacets noires confortables et hideuses, elle n'avait rien de l'élégant. À vrai dire, on aurait dit qu'on venait de la tirer du lit et que s'étant habillée dans le noir elle avait enfilé les vêtements d'une autre personne. Lecay prit une grande respiration avant de poser une nouvelle question.

-Alors, que me veut Graves ?

Lecay avait dit ce nom avec une certaine amertume. Une amertume très particulière. Le genre qu'on a quand une personne en qui on a toute confiance vous trahit d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'on lui en veut. Le Capitaine des Exterminateurs ne lui avait pas parlé de cela. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire grand-chose à part de lui parler des habitants du Bayou et lui faire promettre de venir ici chercher de l'aide.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

-C'est votre bras droit, répliqua Lecay d'un ton glacial.

Ainsi, elle l'avait parfaitement reconnue. Et si elle croyait son instinct, l'hostilité de cette femme envers elle venait plus du fait de ce qu'elle représentait que d'un sentiment personnel. Personne n'aime ce qui vous écrase. Et tout le monde prenait un malin plaisir à écraser les Cajuns, ethnie dont elle faisait partie.

-Vous semblez oublier à qui vos gardes-du-corps font leur rapport. Dans moins d'une semaine, il saura que vous êtes venue me voir, lui expliqua-t-elle comme à un enfant de six ans.

Lecay ne lui était vraiment pas sympathique. En une phrase, elle l'avait fait se sentir particulièrement idiote. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à leur demander de se taire et même si elle le faisait… Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'ils tiendraient leur langue face au Directeur de la Sécurité Magique. Seraphina leur jeta un coup d'œil discret, l'un comme l'autre, les deux hommes semblaient ulcérés par Lecay. Au moins, ils étaient trois dans cette pièce dans ce cas. Il est vrai que son irrespect était plus qu'agaçant mais, c'était sans doute mieux et la raison pour laquelle Bluesky l'avait envoyé la chercher : Lecay ne plierait pas devant quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il était plus gradé qu'elle.

-Ils ne diront rien, assura Seraphina.

-Je l'espère car si la situation est aussi catastrophique qu'il n'y paraît, il en va de votre survie.

La Présidente de s'attendait pas à cette remarque. Mais, c'était surtout ce qu'elle pouvait signifier qui la choquait. Lecay en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Cette dernière sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un dossier qu'elle lui tendit. Seraphina ne l'ouvrit pas car Lecay continua son explication.

-Il y a six mois, Bluesky m'a demandé d'enquêter sur la disparition d'une dizaine d'aurors.

Lecay marqua une pause avant de reprendre. l'ancienne auror eut un petit geste, comme pour chasser du vent.

-Et rien. Ils partent en week-end et disparaissent en cours de route, ou sont envoyés faire des missions qui n'existent pas… Un véritable tour d'illusionniste.

-Vous en êtes admirative, l'accusa Seraphina.

-C'est la capacité de votre taupe à ne pas se faire prendre qui m'intéresse. Voyez-vous, je suis douée, je peux même faire en sorte que l'on ne me remarque pas si je ne veux pas l'être. Mais, faire disparaître totalement une dizaine de personne sans les tuer… C'est tragiquement remarquable.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils sont encore en vie ?

-Les registres d'État Civil du monde magique s'actualisent automatiquement.

-Ils sont sous scellés.

En guise de réponse, Lecay lui offrit un sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne. D'une façon où d'une autre, elle avait réussi à y avoir accès sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage. Elle était douée dans son domaine, la Présidente devait bien l'avouer. Il ne lui restait qu'une question.

-Si vous êtes déjà sur cette affaire, pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

-Pour des raisons personnelles, je suis persona no gratta à New-York. Bluesky devait m'envoyer une personne que je ne pouvais pas empêcher de me parler si ma mission venait à changer.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui enquête sur l'identité de votre taupe.

Elle eut un sourire particulier. Celui d'une enfant particulièrement sage à qui on peut confier la Magie sans confession. Mais, Seraphina n'était pas dupe. La mise en garde de Bluesky envers les Cajuns lui revint en mémoire. Ils étaient d'un naturel pacifiste, il était aisé de les sous-estimer, mais ils pouvaient se montrer particulièrement dangereux. Dans cette pièce, Lecay était sans doute la personne la plus dangereuse. À défaut d'être certaine de pouvoir se fier à elle, la Présidente devait encore la convaincre de lui faire confiance.


	4. Catherine Herrat, ou comment finir étouf

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Il suffit d'un minuscule grain de sable pour casser une machine bien huilée. Certaines personnes se font un devoir d'être ce grain de sable. Surtout quand leur ramage se rapporte à leur plumage.

 **Note :** Je suis rentrée de vacances avec plein d'idées qui font que je dois réécrire quelques chapitres ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _« Parce que vivre loin de ses amis et de ses repères, c'est prendre le risque de se perdre »._

\- Ann Blanchard, auror à gage.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Catherine Herrat, ou « comment finir étouffé par de la barbe à papa ».**

La majorité des gens vont dans des boutiques spéciales pour choisir une robe de soirée ou de mariée. Mais, lorsque l'on a de l'argent, c'est le couturier qui vient à soi. Elle aurait pu dire que la future épousée était ridicule, mais malgré les kilomètres de dentelles qui la couvraient, June n'avait jamais été aussi belle malgré l'armée de couturière qui travaillaient encore sur sa tenue. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Mercy avait l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron particulièrement acide. Elle venait de découvrir le modèle de robe des demoiselles d'honneur. Ann préférait continuer à lire ses dossiers tout en calculant qui elle devrait capturer pour être tranquille le plus longtemps plutôt que de venir en aide à cette chère Mercy qui essayait de négocier moins de froufrous. Cela lui apprendrait à se désintéresser totalement de la préparation de la cérémonie. Pendant ce temps, Catherine se contentait de regarder le spectacle.

-Mesdemoiselles, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais pouvoir conclure le dernier essayage avant le Grand Jour, fit madame Cassey.

Le Grand Jour ne serait que dans environ quatre mois, en décembre, mais June voulait que tout soit largement près à l'avance au cas où elle aurait oublié quelque chose. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette charmante couturière était le cauchemar de Mercy. Mais, c'était sa faute, si elle avait eu un emploi du temps un peu moins chargé, elle aurait pu participer au choix des tenues de demoiselles d'honneur. Non, Catherine plaisantait. June avait choisi ce modèle toute seule et mis son véto de future mariée quand on avait tenté de lui opposer que certaines, à commencer par Mercy, risquaient de bouder toute la cérémonie si on les obligeait à porter cette tenue. June avait eu son petit sourire en coin et avait répliqué que jamais l'une de ses meilleures amies n'oserait ruiner le plus beau jour de sa vie. Une petite moue boudeuse et même Mercy avait dit oui pour la couleur rose. Foutue petite fille riche manipulatrice.

Avec son plus beau sourire, madame Cassey invita Mercy a la suivre. La gentille couturière se tenait très droite comme si elle se préparait à un combat. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte que son adversaire avait déjà rendu les armes face aux regards de chien battu de June. Lorsque Mercy revint, elle avait la tête d'une personne qui allait se pendre. Elle était dans une magnifique robe en taffetas rose bonbon. Sans un mot, elle se planta devant le miroir.

-Vous ressemblez à… commença madame Cassey.

-Une barbe à papa, termina Mercy d'un ton funeste.

-Une véritable femme, fit madame Cassey comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Traduction, d'habitude Mercy ressemble au mieux à une sauvage. Bon, il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus pour le MACUSA, elle ne prenait plus la peine d'être élégante, privilégiant le confort. Ce qui lui donnait cet aspect très négligé.

-Cette robe est parfaitement ridicule, enchérit Mercy avec son tact légendaire.

-Mais non, répliqua June sans même regarder celle qui grognait. J'adore les volants.

Les épaules de Ann était secouées de sursaut ne pouvant être que deux choses : soit de gros sanglots, soit un gros fou rire. Curieusement, Catherine penchait pour la seconde hypothèse. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'en robe, Mercy passait d'agréable à regarder, voir belle, à époustouflante, et cela malgré le ridicule de la tenue. La robe était à la bonne longueur et marquait la taille de sa porteuse sans être vulgaire. Le seul bémol était qu'on devait porter un jupon à cerceau en dessous. Mais, avec ses petites manches bouffantes qui dévoilaient ses épaules, elle exposait une cicatrice encore fraiche si on notait sa couleur rosée. Ce n'était pas la seule qui marquait le corps de Mercy, mais, elle attirait le regard pour son emplacement. Si Ann devait émettre une hypothèse, elle dirait que quelqu'un avait récemment essayé de la décapiter. Quant aux autres cicatrices, elles se voyaient uniquement si on savait déjà où les chercher, la majorité n'étaient plus que des traces qui auraient totalement disparu dans une ou deux années.

Pendant des années, Mercy avait couru après des criminels dans le monde entier. Jusqu'au jour où elle était revenue dans le Bayou sans prévenir. Personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé, mais tous pouvaient encore voir les traces de cette époque. L'ancienne auror, et maintenant auror à gages, ou mercenaire selon le contrat, avait perdu son innocence et ne voulait plus entendre parler de certaines choses comme de New-York.

Ce n'était donc pas si catastrophique, mais, madame Cassey semblait penser que oui. Elle semblait penser que ces marques détournerait l'attention de la mariée et de sa fabuleuse robe. June s'en fichait, mais la tentation de voir ses amies se ridiculiser en public, et avec le sourire, était trop forte pour qu'elle le dise. Madame Cassey tendit une paire de longs gants en satin rose. Un instant, Catherine eut l'impression que Mercy allait les déchiqueter à mains nues avant qu'elle commence à les enfiler en remuant les doigts. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'ancienne auror n'aimait ni les chapeaux ni les gants. Manque de chance pour elle, les deux étaient au programme. Madame Cassey fit bouffer le satin de la jupe en observant sa victime dans le miroir.

-Je crois que ça ira.

Elle se redressa, tapotant d'un index verni ses lèvres d'un rose bien sage, contrairement au rouge à lèvres agressif de Mercy. Cela aussi était une chose qui déplaisait à madame Cassey, après tout les filles bien ne se maquillent pas, ou très peu.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen de dissimuler votre… Euh… Balbutia-t-elle.

-Cicatrice au cou ? hasarda Ann sans aucune pitié.

-Oui, dit madame Cassey visiblement soulagée de n'avoir pas à dire le mot en c. Je vais aller chercher cela tout de suite.

-Courage, Mercy. Tu manges des aigles sauvages au petit-déjeuner. Tu dors sur un lit de braises. Et quand tu coupes un oignons, c'est lui qui pleure. Ce n'est pas une robe qui viendra à bout de toi, encouragea Ann.

Même si tout cela n'était que pure invention, Mercy se mit à sourire à son reflet. Comme quoi, avec une bonne amie, on peut venir à tout, même d'une overdose de niaiseries. Pendant ce temps-là, madame Cassey revint avec un objet qui semblait particulièrement dangereux à Catherine, surtout pour sa dignité. Elle tendit un assemblage de rubans roses et de fleurs d'oranger en tissu. Mercy sembla de nouveau au bord de la syncope. La courageuse auror à gages mise en déroute par des fanfreluches… Catherine en aurait bien ri si elle ne risquait pas de devoir subir le port de cette chose également.

-Qu'est-ce ?

Il y a quelques temps, Catherine a lu que lorsqu'on est devant quelque chose de particulièrement horrible, notre cerveau nous protège en refusant de reconnaître ce que c'est immédiatement pour nous laisser le temps de nous détourner. Si Mercy n'avait pas encore réalisé ce que c'était, c'était que cela devait faire partie de son top dix des choses horribles.

-La solution à notre problème, fit madame Cassey.

-Certes, Qu'est-ce ?

-Un ornement, une sorte de col.

Pour reprendre les mots de Mercy, certes. Voilà qui était une explication constructive. Pour l'instant, Catherine n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose qu'une horreur qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à porter.

-Vous voulez que je porte ça autour de mon cou.

-Oui.

-Pas question.

-Mademoiselle Lecay, nous avons tout essayé pour dissimuler cette marque. Chapeaux, coiffures… Je suis à bout de ressources, se désespéra la pauvre couturière.

Catherine nota que toute activité avait cessé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Toutes les femmes présentes étaient en train de regarder le drame se déroulant ici.

-Je vous suis reconnaissante pour vos efforts, reconnut Mercy. Je sais que je peux me montrer pénible…

-Je n'oserais jamais dire une chose pareille, s'exclama madame Cassey.

-C'est pour cela que je le dis. Je vous demande une robe dans un temps très court à cause de mon travail.

C'était à peine visible, mais madame Cassey pinça des lèvres pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait des femmes qui avaient un travail consistant à risquer sa vie et sa beauté.

-Mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi moche, termina Mercy.

-Si vous avez une meilleur suggestion, je suis toute ouïe.

-Ce machin est énorme, se plaignit Mercy.

-Mais il cachera votre… Cicatrice.

Catherine faillit applaudir, madame Cassey venait de dire le mot. Mais comme Mercy n'avait pas de meilleure idée, elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allez-y, fit-elle d'un ton résigné.

-Relevez vos cheveux, ordonna madame Cassey avec un sourire victorieux.

Mercy obéit et la couturière noua la chose à son cou. Le machin ressemblait à une grosse boutonnière. C'était hideux et rien ni personne ne pourrait le rendre présentable. Même Catherine devait avouer que malgré son air totalement désespéré, Mercy y arrivait presque. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. En temps normal, Mercy envoyait le message d'une féminité dangereuse, comme une rose aux épines particulièrement vicieuses avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau dorée par le soleil. En robe et pouponnée, elle ressemblait plutôt à une poupée. Mais vêtue de cette robe bouffante, elle avait l'air fragile. Il ne manquait plus que le chapeau pour qu'elle soit la quasi copie d'une ingénue tout droit sortie d'un roman eau de rose arlequin.

-Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Mercy, tu es absolument adorablement mignonne, s'exclama June.

À la remarque de la future mariée, Mercy eut de nouveau l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron. Vu son travail, Catherine se doutait que cela faisait des années que plus personne ne l'avait ainsi qualifiée.

-Toutes les demoiselles d'honneur seront vêtues de la même façon, rajouta June.

Ce fur au tour de Catherine et Ann de manquer de s'étouffer pendant que Mercy eut un sourire vicieux.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? S'inquiéta Ann.

-Non, répliqua madame Cassidy.

-Catherine, c'est ton tour, appela Mercy. Ann, peux-tu m'aider à retirer cette robe, je ne voudrais pas l'abimer.

Ann profita de l'occasion pour essayer de filer à l'anglaise, mais, Mercy lui avait déjà attrapé un bras et lui murmura quelque chose si bas que Catherine ne fut pas bien certaine d'avoir correctement entendu.

-Catherine, Ann et moi allons devoir nous absenter quelques temps. Je te confie la boutique, lui lança Mercy.

C'était une grande marque de confiance de la part de Mercy. Son agence était quasiment toute sa vie. Bien entendu qu'elle sortait dans des bars le soir, la prohibition n'était que pour les non-maj's. Bien entendu qu'elle avait des amis. Mais, elle n'avait pas de relation amoureuse, et trouvait toujours une bonne raison pour ne pas en commencer une.


	5. Gellert Grindelwald, ou une visite inatt

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final sera assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Je sais que cela se fait de moins en moins, mais, laissez des reviews est primordiale. La première raison est que cela encourage les auteurs. La deuxième est que cela leur permet d'améliorer leurs histoires. La troisième est que ça ne prend que cinq secondes.

* * *

 _Si on nous donnait ne serait-ce qu'un mot d'information dans toute notre histoire, comme nous le chéririons ! Nous en étudierions chaque syllabe, nous découvririons son sens, nous débattrions de son importance. Nous l'examinerions et en tirerions toutes les leçons possibles. Pourtant, aujourd'hui nous disposons de milliards de mots, d'une quantité infinie d'informations, et le plus petit détail de chaque action entreprise par notre gouvernement et nos sociétés est accessible. Et nous n'apprenons rien. Un jour, nous mourrons de cette ignorance volontaire._

-Seth Starlight, expert en questions d'actualité, intervenant à l'Académie des Aurors.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : ****Gellert Grindelwald, ou « une visite inattendue ».**

On frappa à la porte. La réunion de ce soir était finie depuis deux heures. Si c'était l'un de ses hommes, ce dernier allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Quoi ? Il était un mage noir, il pouvait bien avoir mauvais caractère lorsque l'on le réveillait. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une femme au maquillage coulé par la pluie et à l'air particulièrement énervé. Même si elle lui était vaguement familière, il était quasiment certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Aucune femme caucasienne à New-York n'avait le teint doré par le soleil. Toutes se protégeaient bien trop la peau pour. Il y avait quelque d'indomptable en elle, quelque chose d'autre que de la simple colère.

-Il faut qu'on parle, commença-t-elle.

Il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que Percival Graves la connaisse. Une ancienne conquête sans doute vu l'utilisation de ce ton. Il allait falloir qu'il creuse la question avant d'interagir avec elle. Il pouvait jouer la carte de l'homme fatigué. Sans ce départir de son masque de lassitude, il la regarda. Ses vêtements n'étaient certainement pas neufs, du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir sous son pardessus de cuir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière. Elle portait un rouge à lèvre carmin, et son mascara avait coulé. Ses yeux marrons-verts semblaient particulièrement fatigués, mais fixaient les siens, comme si elle voulait lire ses pensées, sauf qu'il ne sentait pas de pression sur ses barrières défensives mentales. Elle prit une grande inspiration et rabattit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, révélant une boucle d'oreilles créoles dorées à triple anneaux torsadés. Avant que vous ne le demandiez, non, ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement. Ce savoir était la résultante de toutes les fois où il avait pris l'identité d'une femme. Le geste de sa visiteuse lui permit de voir qu'elle portait une chevalière argentée à son auriculaire droit. Mignonne était le terme qui lui venait à l'esprit pour la qualifier. Il pouvait même rajouter fragile et délicate. Oui, elle avait le genre de physique des femmes que la majorité des sang-purs européens recherchaient en guise d'épouse. En oubliant que s'ils épousaient des poupées de porcelaine, leurs fils risquaient de n'avoir pas un physique particulièrement virile. Ou que s'ils ressemblaient à des trolls, leurs filles pouvaient être laides et cela malgré la beauté de leur mère.

-Je sais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir, mais… Commença-t-elle.

Pour l'amour de Circé. Il voulait dormir et le voilà plongé en plein mélodrame. Peut-être qu'en lui rappelant l'heure, il pourrait s'éviter cette corvée cette nuit.

-Cette discussion peut attendre demain…

-Non, Perce ! C'est trop facile ! J'avoue avoir marché un peu pour éviter de débouler au MACUSA pour te mettre ma main dans la figure, mais maintenant que je suis assez calme, je veux des réponses à mes questions !

Au moins, il aurait essayé de se débarrasser gentiment d'elle cette nuit. Si elle le frappait, il ne répondait plus de rien. Avec sa chevelure et ses vêtements plein d'eau, elle semblait fragile, une petite chose délicate qu'un rien pouvait briser. Et pourtant, elle était là à hurler sur l'une des personnes les plus puissantes du gouvernement magique de ce pays. Soit elle était folle, soit elle était courageuse, et cette dernière qualité allait souvent de paire avec la stupidité. Il réalisa qu'elle tremblait légèrement, comme si elle était à bout de nerfs.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il y avait une véritable détresse dans ce mot. Ce n'était pas qu'une question, c'était un supplice. Soit elle était une grande actrice, soit il avait fait quelque chose qui avait véritablement boulversé cette inconnue.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Perce, tu sais très bien que Bluesky a été mon mentor. Tout comme tu savais qu'en apprenant sa maladie, je viendrai le voir. Et pourtant, tu t'es arrangé pour que personne d'autre que sa famille, la Présidente et toi ne puissiez lui rendre visite.

Plus elle avait parlé, plus un léger accent français se faisait entendre. C'était intéressant et pouvait vouloir dire que l'anglais n'était pas sa langue maternelle, un élément utile pour déterminer qui elle était. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Que c'était parce qu'il craignait ce que ce fou pourrait dire à un tiers et qu'il était sûr de pouvoir contrôler la Présidente. Cette dernière avait une confiance aveugle en Percival Graves.

-C'est pour sa sécurité. Rentre à l'abri.

-Non ! Pas tant que je n'aurai pas mes réponses !

Voilà une réaction bien puérile qui lui donna envie de gifler cette femme qui préférait risquer de tomber malade que d'accepter de se mettre à l'abri. Les gens qui laissaient leurs émotions prendrent le dessus sur leur bon sens avaient tendance à l'énerver. À vrai dire, il ne supportait tout simplement pas.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Je fais l'enfant ? Moi ! Je fais l'enfant ! Comme cela, je fais l'enfant ! Bien entendu que je fais l'enfant ! Que pourrais-je faire d'autre si je contredis le Graâând Percival Graves ! Avoir des sentiments, c'est faire l'enfant ! Et depuis quand je fais l'enfant ? Je te le donne dans le mille : depuis que je t'ai quitté !

Oh. Voilà une information avec laquelle il pourrait tourmenter le vrai Percival Graves, mais, il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie parce que cette femme semblait soudain au bord des larmes. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas être à l'abri de la pluie, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette maison. Elle était en colère, triste et inquiète, et il venait de lui donner une raison de lui hurler dessus. Combien de fois l'avait-elle fait par le passé ? Combien de fois Percival Graves lui avait-il rendu la pareille ? Suffisamment pour qu'une seule phrase déclenche un véritable orage.

-Oui, j'avoue. Je suis coupable de cela, murmura-t-elle. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce merdier et je suis partie.

Elle le regardait avec un regard de boursouf battu _**(1)**_. Des doux yeux humides qui serraient le cœur. Que s'était-il passé entre Graves et elle ? Quelque chose qui avait brisé le cœur de cette femme de façon irrémédiable. Pour réussir sa quête, il avait renoncé à avoir des sentiments. Quant il la voyait ainsi, il ne regrettait pas cela. L'amour était une faiblesse comme le prouvait le fait que cette sorcière laissait sa peine assombrir son jugement.

-Je t'ai quitté parce que tu ne parvenais pas à me pardonner quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait. Je t'ai quitté parce que j'étais en train de me perdre. J'ai tout quitté et je suis retournée dans le Bayou, parce que tu n'arrivais même plus à me regarder en face. Je t'ai quitté et j'ai tout perdu.

La voix de cette femme s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Il connaissait ce ton. C'était celui d'un cœur brisé. Elle avait sincèrement aimé le véritable Percival Graves et aujourd'hui, elle en souffrait encore. Elle avait le ton qu'on prenait pour parler à quelqu'un à qui on avait donné le pouvoir de nous blesser d'une façon aussi intime qu'unique… Et qui l'avait fait.

-Tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre que je ne pouvais pas renoncer à ce que je suis. Je ne le peux toujours pas, Perce. Même pour toi.

Des regrets. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu changer pour Graves. En quoi aurait-elle dû changer ? Dans sa façon de se vêtir ? De se comporter ? Ou de vivre ? À moins qu'elle n'ait dû renoncer à sa culture. Les États-Unis était un pays riche de toutes les cultures qui s'y mélangeaient. Peut-être que leurs différences étaient venues à bout du futur qu'ils auraient pu avoir comme cela avait été le cas de son histoire avec Albus Dumbledore. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentait de la pitié pour quelqu'un. Mais, elle était un danger, si elle connaissait aussi bien le véritable Percival Graves, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser errer dans les rues de New-York sans supervision. Sa tâche était bien plus importante que cela.

-Alors, Perce, c'est mon droit de faire l'enfant et de te hurler dessus, acheva-t-elle

Elle s'était détournée de lui, le repoussant d'une main et essuyant des larmes de l'autre. Que devait-il faire ? Lorsqu'il avait prévu de prendre la place de Graves et qu'il s'était préparé pour, il n'avait pas prévu qu'une ex-maitresse viendrait en pleine nuit en larmes et sous la pluie… La pluie… C'était une idée. Pour gagner du temps et la retenir ? Quel homme digne de ce nom laisserait partir une femme sous la pluie ?

-Tu…

-Non, Perce. Je t'en prie. Ne dis pas des choses que tu regretteras dès demain.

Elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, le laissant là les bras ballants et son début de plan la concernant tombant à l'eau. Pour le coup, il se sentit comme un véritable idiot. Mais cela ne serait rien comparé à comment Graves allait se sentir s'il ne répondait pas assez vite à une ou deux questions. Il retenait le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA enfermé dans sa chambre, profanant la pièce où ce dernier aurait dû se sentir le plus de sécurité d'une façon particulièrement intime. Autant que cela lui serve à avoir des informations rapidement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle. Mais devant la porte de cette « cellule », il hésita. Pas parce qu'il avait des remords, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui mente pas. Ce soir, il allait se coucher. Demain, il irait voir Bluesky pour qu'il lui parle de cette femme. Non, ce n'était pas ce que Graves ferait. Graves sortirait sous la pluie pour continuer cette conversation. Mais, si elle n'avait pas encore transplané, comment ferait-il pour l'appeler alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom ?

Il connaissait le proverbe qui disait qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre à demain ce qu'on pouvait faire aujourd'hui, mais là, il avait vraiment envie de dormir. Et puis, ce n'était pas une femme sans rien de particulier qui allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

* * *

 _ **(1)Le Boursouf, également appelé Puffskein ou Toutenpoil, est une petite créature à la fourrure douce, couleur crème et de forme sphérique. Le Boursouf est un charognard qui mangerait n'importe quoi avec sa longue langue extensible et notamment les restes de repas ou les araignées, mais, il apprécie plus particulièrement la morve des sorciers, qu'il prélève dans leurs narines lorsqu'ils sont endormis. Il est donc très facile de s'en occuper. Il a la manie de boire l'eau des toilettes. Il émet un bourdonnement grave lorsqu'il est content. Le Boursouf est un animal de compagnie populaire chez les jeunes sorciers depuis plusieurs générations. Très docile, il ne voit aucun inconvénient à se faire câliner ou jeter comme un ballon. Les poils de Boursouf sont un des ingrédients de la potion d'Hilarité.**_


	6. Mercy Lecay, ou l'amour est un poison

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Voici un nouveau chapitre, merci à tous mes lecteurs.

* * *

 _Il est plus facile de tuer un être armé. Que ce soit un animal avec ses griffes ou un sorcier avec sa baguette qui vous menace. Mais, dans ce programme d'entrainement, vous opérez parmi des civils ou, pire, chez vous. Vous risquez de vous retrouver très proche de votre ennemi. Il se pourrait même que vous soyez obligé de combattre des gens que vous connaissez et que vous aimez. Mais, ils resteront vos ennemis et vous devrez les neutraliser sans sourciller. Vous ne serez jamais des héros. Personne ne saura ce que vous avez fait. Et cela est normal. Car malgré toutes les vies que vous pourrez sauver au cours d'une opération, vous ne serez jamais célébrés en héros. Il vous faut composer avec cela._

\- Louis Good, définissant leur futur métier à des aspirants Exterminateurs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Mercy** **Lecay, ou « l'amour est un poison ».**

Mercy. En anglais, cela veut dire pardon, grâce, indulgence, pitié, mais, la définition première est « miséricorde ». Mercy. C'est également un prénom. Son prénom. Quelle drôle d'idée d'appeler son enfant ainsi. Est-ce le désir que cela soit une source d'inspiration pour lui ? Ou une demande faite à la magie ? En tout cas, la miséricorde est une bonne vertu. Une vertu nécessaire. Elle avait toujours eu une certaine admiration pour ceux qui avait dédié leur vie à respecter cette vertu. Mais, la miséricorde, comme le pardon, n'était pas une vertu nécessaire à son travail. On ne demandait pas aux Exterminateurs, les Forces Spéciales du Corps des Aurors des États-Unis, d'être des tendres. Et même si elle ne faisait plus parti des leurs depuis quelques années, une partie d'elle serait toujours une auror. Même si beaucoup de ses anciens collègues pensaient qu'elle avait mal tourné en devenant mercenaire et auror à gage. Et pourtant, ils étaient bien content qu'elle fasse les choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire. Comme espionner leurs collègues pour trouver qui trahissait leur pays. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens…

C'était stupide, mais, c'était comme cela. Même si aujourd'hui, elle travaillait pour ceux qui voulait bien l'engager, même si elle ne prenait pas n'importe quel contrat, il était hors de questions de travailler pour une fripouille. Son employeur privilégié restait le MACUSA, qui utilisait Hector Bluesky comme intermédiaire, et niait joyeusement faire appel à elle. Cette mission était une opération noire qui allait rejoindre la liste de toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà fait pour son gouvernement. Elle connaissait la musique et les trois règles : remplir sa mission, ne pas se faire tuer et ne pas se faire prendre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments et le regret.

Le seul moyen de ne pas en devenir fou était d'endurcir son cœur. Il faut être capable de ne pas faillir et rester de marbre quand la personne que vous avez arrêtée est condamnée à mort. Lorsqu'elle se met à pleurer et à supplier, il ne faut pas détourner le regard et laisser la justice poursuivre son œuvre. Lorsque vous êtes conforté à ça, vous n'avez que quelques secondes pour enfouir tout sentiment au plus profond de vous. Si vous échouez, il ne vous restera plus qu'à aller élever les lamas au Pérou pour fuir vos remords. Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez être dégoutté par vous-même. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez été capable de regarder quelqu'un aller vers sa mort certaine sans faire le moindre geste. Que cette personne soit un criminel, un meurtrier, ne change rien à votre culpabilité. Le pire est quand il vous lance un « ce n'est pas moi ». Même si toutes les preuves prouvent que si, c'est lui, ce « ce n'est pas moi » vous hantera à chaque fois que vous vous regarderez dans un miroir. Il vous faut donc apprendre à vivre avec. C'est le plus dur dans son boulot. Ce n'est pas moi ! Alors, c'est qui ? À qui la faute ? Si ce n'est pas toi, si ce n'est pas moi, qui est coupable ? Voilà la terrible question qui l'empêchait de dormir certaines nuits.

Mais pas la nuit dernière. La nuit dernière, le problème était autre. Elle était allée voir Graves après qu'elle ait trouvé une raison de passer chez lui, mais, elle n'avait pas tenu le choc. Elle l'avait quitté, mais, elle l'aimait encore. Malgré les années qu'elle avait passé à le fuir aussi bien dans ses pensées que dans son travail, elle n'avait jamais cessé de tenir à lui. Elle s'était juste menti à elle-même. Elle détestait ça. Mais, ce qu'elle détestait encore plus, c'était que lui, il semblait être passé à autre chose. Rien dans son regard n'avait rappelé le temps où ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble. Elle aurait pu être une étrangère, il ne l'aurait pas regardé avec moins de chaleur. Oui, elle en était blessée. Elle aurait voulu que lui aussi souffre de leur séparation, que lui aussi soit incapable de passer à autre chose.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Ses sentiments personnels ne devaient en aucun cas interférer avec ce qu'elle devait faire. Des vies étaient en jeu et c'était une opération noire. Elle n'avait pas d'autres filets que son savoir faire et ses compétences d'ancienne auror. Elle n'était pas revenue dans cette foutue ville pour chialer, mais pour faire une chose qu'elle seule pouvait faire : déterminer qui était la taupe au Congrès Magique. Et Perceval était sur cette liste. Elle avait lancé un appât et Graves ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Vu qu'elle avait débarqué chez lui en pleine nuit pour piquer une crise, elle s'attendait à un retour de bâton. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Pendant qu'elle le tiendrait occupé, Ann devait fouiner dans son bureau au Woolworth Building, le gratte-ciel de New-York abritant le siège du MACUSA. Ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était patienter. Si sa cible ne venait pas à elle, elle s'arrangerait pour aller à sa rencontre « mine de rien ». Pour l'instant, elle attendait le bon moment en lisant le journal.

-Ça pue.

Elle fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu cette remarque. L'odeur de la sauge n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. Mais, la médecine traditionnelle de Bayou se basait sur des choses aussi mystiques que pratiques. L'usage des plantes y était incontournable, tout comme les prières et les bougies. Sa mère lui avait appris quelques choses, mais, elle n'avait pas été son apprentie. Mais, elle savait que la sauge repoussait les mauvaises ondes. Même si cela pouvait donner mal à la tête de certaines personnes, le jeu en valait la chandelle quand on était dans un état déplorable.

-Mais, vous respirez mieux, répliqua-t-elle.

Bluesky tenta de l'apitoyer avec un regard humide, mais, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se laissait plus avoir par ce tour. À vrai dire, seuls les enfants et les animaux pouvaient encore l'attendrir avec leurs larmes de crocodiles.

-C'est Graves ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira. Bien entendu, vous pouvez compter sur Hector Bluesky pour deviner quel est votre problème en moins de deux minutes d'observation. Elle détestait cela, mais, cela avait l'avantage qu'elle n'avait pas à dire ce à quoi elle pensait. Quant à Graves. Il avait changé et elle ne parlait pas que de sa coupe de cheveux. Elle était déjà au courant pour cette dernière grâce aux journalistes politiques ou à potins, et elle était gentille de ne pas utiliser le terme consacré de journalistes-poubelles. Bon, elle était méchante car après tout, les journalistes-poubelles étaient plus du genre à trouver des témoignages de femmes ayant eu un enfant avec le fantôme de leur mari, berk et même triple berk, qu'à faire un article sur la situation politique des aurors et compagnie ou un concours des plus beaux célibataires.

-Il m'a à peine reconnu, confia-t-elle. Pendant tout ce temps, tout au fond de moi, j'ai pleuré ce que nous aurions pu avoir si… Et il m'a à peine reconnu.

L'Exterminateur fonça des sourcils. Voilà qui annonçait des problèmes. Qu'avait-il compris ? Comme souvent avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de lui expliquer le problème. Si elle faisait ça, il se tairait et userait de son droit de garder le silence. Petite fille, sa mère lui avait dit qu'aussi doux que pouvait être l'amour, il devenait poison quand il n'était plus. Savoir qu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui lui faisait horriblement mal.

-Ne te laisse pas distraire, Mercy, ou tu te feras tuer.

-Merci pour votre soutien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Un peu d'ironie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Et elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était en mission, ce qui voulait dire pas de sentiments ou de remords. Elle aussi avait reçu la formation des Exterminateurs. Elle n'était plus une auror depuis quelque temps, mais, elle restait une auror à gages, ou une mercenaire, selon ce que souhaitait la personne qui l'engageait.

-Si Percival Graves t'a vu hier soir, il t'a reconnu. Il peut faire semblant, mentir à tout le monde même à lui, mais, il ne t'a jamais oubliée, lui dit Bluesky. Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Une phrase en six mots plutôt claire, mais pas lorsque l'on s'appelle Hector Bluesky. Non, dans ce cas, il fallait qu'on continue à appuyer là où cela fait mal. Tout comme elle voulait oublier qu'il n'avait pas la même odeur. Cela pouvait venir d'une nouvelle eau de toilette, sauf que l'homme qu'elle avait connu et celui qu'elle avait croisé hier soir ne sentait pas le parfum, du moins pas l'alcool que l'on trouvait dans les parfums en général. Ce n'était qu'un détail mais qui mettait le corbeau qui partageait un coin de son esprit dans tous ses états.

-Il t'aimait.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous l'avait-il dit ?

Percival lui avait dit beaucoup de choses, mais jamais qu'il l'aimait. C'était pour cela que partir avait semblé à Mercy la meilleure des solutions. Elle laissait le champ libre à une future « madame Graves » politiquement correcte et elle était libre de trouver quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur d'avoir des sentiments pour elle. Inutile de dire qu'aucune de ces choses ne s'étaient réalisées.

-Après ton départ, il refusait même de t'évoquer. Aujourd'hui encore, dire « Mercy » devant lui nous vaut le plus féroce des regards noirs. Tu l'as aimé et il t'a aimé. Le seul moyen de haïr quelqu'un de tout son être et d'avoir eu pour lui le plus profond des amours. On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut, le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est pas la haine, c'est l'indifférence.

Bluesky la regarda longtemps. Que voulait-il qu'elle lui réponde ? C'est comme la fois où il lui avait dit de ne laisser personne la blesser sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas née au sein de la « bonne » ethnie. Elle entendait encore ses paroles : « _Laisse les sots voir que les mots te blessent, et leurs quolibets ne te lâcheront pas. S'il leur plaît de te donner un sobriquet, prends-le, approprie-le-toi. Dès lors, ils seront désarmés. Tu es une_ _Cajun_ _, Mercy Lecay. Soit en fière et cela sera ta meilleure défense_ ». Ce jour-là également, il lui avait dit une vérité. Et comme toutes les vérités, ce n'avait pas été agréable à entendre. Elle aurait nettement préféré qu'il l'ait oublié, il aurait été tellement plus simple de la haïr. Elle détestait compatir pour ceux qui lui avait fait du mal, même involontairement. Savoir qu'il l'avait aimé lui faisait mal et elle voulait le détester pour cela. Mais les paroles de Bluesky lui disait combien il avait souffert par sa faute. Elle préférait être en colère. Généralement, lorsqu'elle l'était, elle le restait. C'était l'un de ses rares passe-temps.

-Je ne veux toujours pas en parler, finit-elle par dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Et que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Fuir une nouvelle fois ? Tu as pris un engagement, tu as donné ta parole de faire un boulot. Remplis ta mission, le reste ne doit surtout pas compter.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand celui qu'on a aimé à la folie peut devenir une cible à abattre et que son mentor est cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Et qu'il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux.

-Réaliser que ta fuite à blessé des gens te culpabilise ? Bien. Cela prouve que tu n'es pas une immonde salope. Mais, les remords n'ont jamais rien arrangé. Le seul moyen de le faire est de travailler dur pour réparer ta faute. J'ignore tout à fait ce que tu as vécu ces dernières années quand tu ne travaillais pas à ton compte pour le Congrès. Mais, je sais que tu pourras réparer une partie des torts que tu m'as causé en terminant ce que je ne peux pas faire dans mon état.

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait raison. Il avait terriblement raison. Elle avait fauté. Elle aurait dû au moins expliquer son geste au lieu de mettre tout le monde devant le fait accompli. Être désolée était très bien, mais, cela faisait une belle jambe à ceux qu'elle avait offensé. Son mentor avait raison. Elle pouvait trouver toutes les justifications qu'elle voulait, elle s'était montrée égoïste en n'expliquant pas les raisons de son départ. D'un autre côté, c'était un peu dur d'aller voir son amant et de lui dire : « Ta garce de mère me fait chanter. Soit je te quitte, soit elle met tellement de freins à ta carrière que tu finiras pas baisser les bras et quitter un boulot que tu adores ». Ouais, c'était le genre de choses que l'on pouvait balancer à un homme sans risquer de passer pour une menteuse, mesquine et jalouse... Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à sa propre maman, alors, à Percival Graves… Non, pas moyen.

Nous étions en août, dans deux semaines, ce serait la rentrée des classes. Une diversion parfaite pour commencer à donner des coups dans la fourmilière. Mais en attendant, il allait falloir qu'elle prépare le terrain si elle ne voulait pas faire un saut en aveugle. Dans le Bayou, les Cajuns ont au moins trois métiers. Si elle était auror à gages et mercenaire, elle pouvait bien être comédienne et faire comme si elle n'avait aucun sentiment afin de pouvoir faire son boulot. Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait par croire à son propre mensonge.


	7. Maxime Reed, ou qu'est-ce un frère d'arm

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Voici le chapitre de la semaine. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Parfois, je ne sais plus qui sont les gentils. Mais, je sais toujours qui est l'ennemi. C'est la compromission des principes. On perd la guerre quand on perd ses principes. Et le premier principe est de prendre soin de ses camarades._

\- Percival Graves refusant d'obéir à l'ordre de laisser sans défense une base médicale, septembre 1918.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Maxime** **Reed, ou qu'est-ce qu'un frère d'arme ?**

Durant la guerre, Maxime Reed avait fait du sale boulot, et cela avait continué après. Il est un Exterminateur, et on n'envoie pas les Exterminateurs pour aider les vieilles dames à traverser. Et c'était parce qu'il avait beau faire partie des gentils, mais n'en serait jamais un, qu'il savait si bien s'infiltrer au sein des groupes criminels. Lorsqu'il avait commencé sa mission, il avait pris ceux qu'il espionnait pour de simples hors-la-loi. Puis, plus il avait gratté, plus il avait compris qu'il y avait bien plus. Et au final, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il commençait à voir jusqu'où il y avait un problème. Il était tombé en plein milieu d'une cellule de l'organisation de Gellert Grindelwald. Il ne voulait pas une seconde réduire en esclavage les sans-pouvoirs contrairement aux fanatiques qu'il se retrouvait obligé de fréquenter. Pourquoi restait-il ? À cause des disparitions sur lesquelles il enquêtait. Quand c'est une question de vie ou de mort, personne respecte les règles, tous les aurors préfèrent demander pardon que permission.

Dans ses rapports manuscrits, il taisait des informations capitales pour pouvoir continuer à enquêter, parce qu'il avait conscience que s'il parlait à un autre que Bluesky du fait qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un nid de partisans de Grindelwald, cette personne pourrait estimer que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. C'était stupide, il le savait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi d'avoir une garantie. S'il venait à disparaître ou à mourir, son avocat avait toute son enquête en guise de testament. Certains vous diront que s'il faisait cela, c'était parce qu'il était à la recherche de la gloire. Faux. Les Exterminateurs ne couraient pas après la gloire pour la simple et bonne raison : personne ne veut savoir ce qu'ils font exactement. La formule « déni plausible » n'était pas vide de sens pour les Forces Spéciales du Congrès Magique, du moins, dès qu'un mandat d'exécution était émis.

Les mandats d'exécution était des permis de tuer légaux. Non, il exagérait à peine. Même dans le cas présent, il était écrit noir sur blanc qu'il devait s'en prendre à une cible vivante, il pouvait la tuer et avec ce mandat dire « Oups, il allait me faire la peau » et s'en tirer. Et cela était valable pour n'importe quel être, humain ou non, qui avait pris part aux crimes sur lesquels il enquêtait, sans oublier qu'il pouvait utiliser tous les moyens qu'il jugait nécessaire pour remplir sa mission. Oh, il allait oublier de préciser que toutes ses règles s'appliquaient à ceux que le possesseur du mandat conviait à venir « jouer » dans son équipe. Voilà pourquoi certaines personnes voulaient faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de mandats d'exécution. C'était les mêmes qui venaient pleurer quand des tueurs en série s'échappaient de prison et recommençaient leur massacre. Si un type avait un mandat d'exécution à son nom, les chances de récidive en cas de capture était moindre, et cela même s'il était pris vivant. La mort a tendance à calmer les pulsions meurtrières des pires raclures. Il y a des limites, on ne met pas le nom de quelqu'un qui ne serait pas au final condamné à mort en punition de ses actions sur un de ces mandats. Les Exterminateurs sauvent peut-être des vies, mais contrairement aux Aurors, ils le font en tuant des criminels. Et c'était pour cela que personne ne voulait réellement savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était plus simple d'ignorer l'éléphant au milieu de la pièce que de l'en faire sortir.

Et plus simple de voir le monde en noir et blanc qu'en ce qu'il était : un nuancier de gris. Aussi monstrueux que soit Grindelwald, le mage noir avait des principes qu'il obligeait ses fidèles à suivre. Le premier d'entre eux était que l'on ne s'en prenait pas aux enfants qu'ils soient magiques ou non. Les utiliser, pourquoi pas, les menacer, pas de problème, mais toucher à un seul cheveux de leur tête… Non, non et non. Ce n'était même pas discutable. Et pour leur donner une place dans un plan, il valait mieux avoir un très bon argument.

C'est sur cette pensée qui passa sa porte et découvrit qu'il avait un visiteur, ou plutôt une visiteuse. D'un point de vue purement personnel, il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un du fisc. Mercy Lecay l'attendait, trois tasses de café encore chaud posées devant elle. Et vu son expression, elle n'était pas là pour avoir une gentille conversation. Tout ce qu'il avait à espérer était qu'elle n'avait pas emmené le psychomètre qui travaillait pour elle. Il suffisait à ce dernier d'effleurer quelqu'un du bout des doigts pour en savoir davantage sur lui que sa propre famille, sans oublier qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien lire les objets. Et qu'importent les barrières d'occlumancie, cette capacité se moquait des défenses mentales comme de l'âge de pierre. Et oui, Mercy Lecay était un génie quand il s'agissait de trouver une utilité à des dons psychiques que la plupart des personnes considèrent comme des malédictions. Mais malgré tout si elle ne voulait pas être agréable, rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Il se rappelait encore, alors qu'elle était encore une auror, lors d'un interrogatoire qu'elle menait avec Perceval Graves, le suspect avait lancé que leur numéro du gentil et du méchant auror ne prennait pas. Elle s'était retournée vers son comparse et s'était exclamée « _Il fallait un gentil auror ?_ » d'un ton si ingénu que la situation avait quelque chose de comique… Du moins pour les aurors. Le suspect avait nettement moins ri. Parce qu'aussi féminine et délicate qu'elle puisse être, le prénom de Mercy était d'une ironie certaine lorsqu'on était un criminel.

Si quelqu'un avait engagé Mercy, et qu'elle avait accepté de revenir dans une ville qu'elle avait quitté sans une explication, cela voulait dire que des problèmes allaient pointer le bout de leur nez plus dire qu'il ne le faut pour dire « licorne ». Et Maxime était prêt à parier que ce quelqu'un s'appelait Hector Bluesky. Et elle remplirait sa mission sans la moindre pitié pour ceux qui voudraient l'en empêcher. La question était de savoir si elle était là parce qu'elle savait qu'il était encore loyal au MACUSA, où si elle était là parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait trahi leur pays. Dans le premier des cas, tout allait bien. Dans le second… Il était déjà trop tard pour courir. Qui que soit le renfort de l'ancienne auror, cet inconnu devait être plus que compétant. Mercy n'avait jamais supporté pas les imbéciles.

Il s'assit en face d'elle tout en soutenant son regard. Parfois, dans le cas d'un manque de luminosité, on pourrait croire qu'elle avait les yeux bruns ou verts, mais, c'était faux. Il aurait volontiers qualifié ses yeux de noisettes, mais, avec Mercy, la décrire d'une façon qui pourrait la faire sembler mignonne était le meilleur moyen de s'en prendre une. Elle, elle préférait les décrire comme étant simplement bruns-verts. Ce n'était pas faux, mais ne leur rendait pas justice. Au bord, ils étaient d'un gris-verdâtre avec un cercle brun pâle autour de la pupille. Bien entendu, le passage d'une couleur à l'autre se faisait avec un dégradé parfaitement harmonieux. C'était des couleurs toutes douces, mais mises en valeur comme elle le faisait à l'aide de son maquillage, ses yeuxs avaient quelque chose qui mettait en garde contre ses épines. Oui, pas de doute, aussi cliché que cela soit, Mercy était une véritable rose. Pas l'une de celles que l'on voit à mille lieux à la ronde, une toute petite avec des épines bien sournoises.

Avaient-ils été amis ? Il espérait que oui, tout comme il espérait qu'elle s'en rappellerait lorsqu'elle aurait envie de le tuer. Parce qu'elle allait avoir envie de le faire. Ce qu'il avait à dire n'allait pas lui plaire. Il pouvait toujours faire le con, jouer à l'idiot, mais au final, il devra bien lui dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. C'était une femme patiente et elle connaissait son travail. Du moins, elle le connaissait il y a deux ans, avant qu'elle démissionne sans dire pourquoi à qui de ce soit. Tout un tas de rumeurs circulaient sur ses raisons, mais personne la connaissant un peu n'oserait lui en balancer une en pleine face. Soit elle les trouverait drôles, soit l'inverse. Impossible à prédire.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, lui dit-elle.

Elle le vouvoyait. Avant, elle ne le faisait pas, mais, il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé : comme toujours, elle mettait les pieds dans le plat sans dire tout à fait la situation, au plus grand déplaisir de ses cibles. Maintenant, il pouvait répondre « oui » au risque de se tromper ou faire l'erreur de garder le silence. Cette fille est une vicieuse. Et bien entendu, elle attendait une réponse et ne parlerait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait volé le bonnet de Bob, fit-il.

Il avait dit la première chose qui lui vint un l'esprit. Parfois, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Certes, elle avait fait parti des Exterminateurs, les aurors des Forces Spéciales, mais, lui, il était toujours des leurs. Elle était là pour le travail, alors, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse ou sinon, elle allait le bouffer tout cru. Au moins, elle avait seulement haussé un sourcil.

-Et c'est là, où vous me demandez qui est Bob ! Et moi…

-Je n'ai rien à faire de cette histoire de chèvre.

Il lui avait déjà fait ce coup-là. Dommage, il allait falloir qu'il trouve autre chose.

-Bluesky étant hors-course, c'est moi qui reprend le commandement de l'opération, l'informa-t-elle.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, elle lui jeta _le_ regard. Celui qu'elle avait copié sur Graves, à moins que ce soit l'inverse. Bref, celui qui fait que vous vous sentez comme un gamin qui a cassé la fenêtre du proviseur avec son ballon et sous le nez dudit proviseur.

-Si vous voulez vérifier cette information, il vous reste deux jours. Passez ce délai, il sera transféré dans un hôpital où du personnel plus compétant le prendra en charge.

-Le personnel hospitalier du Congrès Magique est le meilleur du pays.

Maxime se sentait obligé de défendre une équipe soignante qui avait passé tellement de temps à s'occuper de lui après certaines de ses missions.

-Certes, mais pour traiter des malédictions, il vaut mieux des spécialistes. Avec ce qui vit dans le Bayou, je crois que les Guérisseurs du coin connaissent parfaitement ce sujet.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire la liste de tous ceux pouvant jeter une malédiction du même genre que celle qui tuait Bluesky à petit feu. N'importe quel sorcier savait que le Bayou n'était fréquentable que si on y était né. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela à une Cajun, avec sa chance, elle en serait native. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le fait qu'elle lui ait dit où elle envoyait le « vieil homme » pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Ou qu'elle lui tendait un piège. Ou qu'elle lui disait la vérité parce qu'il finirait par se dire que c'était trop simple donc forcément un piège. Ou… Cette fille pouvait se montrer sournoise, parce que dans tous les cas il ne pouvait pas vérifier l'information. Il n'avait ni les contacts ni le temps, et il était certain que dès qu'il poserait des questions, la nouvelle de ses recherches arrivera à Mercy Lecay. Cette femme avait des yeux et des oreilles partout. L'avantage d'accepter de travailler étroitement avec des gens dont personne ne veut connaître l'existence.

-Oui, mademoiselle.

Il sait qu'il aurait dû dire « madame », mais « mademoiselle » était le nom de code de Lecay durant la guerre. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui rappeler une période où ils avaient été amis. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir à partir de quand il ne l'avait plus été. Mais, la vie les avait séparés et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait lutté contre ça. Qui avait commencé à ne plus avoir confiance en l'autre ? Lui ? Elle ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il savait que quoiqu'il advienne, il n'aurait jamais son pragmatisme impitoyable.

-Votre rapport ?

Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Si elle n'avait pas démissionné pour se mettre à son compte, elle serait plus gradée que lui, et elle le savait. Il commença à lui donner la version édulcorée qu'il servait à tout le monde. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle lui demanda de le lui redire sans omettre les détails importants. Alors, il lui dit la version qu'il réservait à Bluesky. Si elle savait qu'il omettait des choses, il ne fallait mieux pas lui donner la tentation de récupérer ces informations de force. Elle avait des associés cauchemardesques. Il détesterait être la véritable raison pour laquelle elle est revenue à New-York. Une femme entra dans la pièce. S'il devait la décrire en deux mots, cela serait : « couleur chocolat ». bien entendu, c'était différente nuance de chocolat : sa peau avait la couleur chocolat au lait alors que ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient plutôt chocolat noir. Elle portait un manteau brun clair qui, loin de rendre l'ensemble redondant, la mettait en valeur.

-Ann, voici Maxime Reed, l'homme à tout faire d'Hector Bluesky. Max, voici Ann Blanchard, mon bras droit, les présenta Mercy.

La nouvelle venue lui tendit la main, il la prit et la serra. Puis, Blanchard alla tranquillement s'assoir et Max reprit son explication. Lorsqu'il arriva au passage des disparitions inexplicables, il sut que Mercy s'était déjà prête à partir en chasse. Pourquoi ? Question idiote. Mercy le regarda un instant, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ça réaction. Mais, elle savait déjà la réponse. Quelque part au fond d'elle, même si elle avait rendu son badge, elle était encore une auror. Et c'était pour cela qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était pour cela, qu'il savait qu'elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour eux. Les aurors veillent les uns sur les autres. Et elle prendrait tout les risques nécessaires pour eux, car pour elle, la situation était simple : des aurors avaient été enlevés par des dingues. Certains étaient même sans doute déjà morts. Au moins une dizaine des leurs. Leur instinct les poussait à partir à leur recherche, à ne pas trouver le repos tant qu'ils ne seraient pas de nouveau en sécurité. Peu importe s'ils n'avaient jamais parlé aux disparus, ou même si ces disparus avaient été les plus gros connards que la Terre ait jamais porté. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils avaient un insigne et eux aussi. Dans une situation normale, ils auraient appelé des renforts qui seraient venus. Inconnus ou amis, ils seraient venus risquer leur vie pour eux. S'il l'avait fallu, ils seraient tous allés au feu ensemble, parce que c'est comme cela lorsque l'on porte un insigne. Quand tous les autres s'enfuient en courant, on fonce vers le danger, et tous ceux qui sont prêt à foncer avec nous sont nos frères d'armes. Lorsqu'un auror est blessé ou décédé, certains d'entre eux allaient à l'hôpital, d'autres sur les lieux du crime pour voir s'ils pouvaient se rendre utiles. Il y avait également ceux qui allaient voir la famille des blessés ou défunts. Mais personne ne restait les bras ballants. Si vous voulez commettre un crime dans une ville, attendez qu'un membre des forces de l'ordre vienne de se faire abattre : ses collègues lâcheront ce qu'ils sont en train de faire pour lui et vous serez tranquille...

Les civils pensent que c'est pour la « Grâce du Devoir ». Mais du tout, du moins, pas seulement. C'était parce qu'ils avaient conscience d'être ceux qui courent vers le danger plutôt que dans l'autre sens, et qu'ils avaient confiance en tout autre porteur d'un insigne se trouvant à proximité pour courir dans la même direction. Les aurors savent qu'ils affronteront le problème ensemble, parce que c'est leur boulot. C'est ce qu'ils sont.

La partie la plus difficile, celle qu'il n'avait eu encore le courage de dire à Bluesky, ou à elle, c'était qu'il y avait un traître chez les aurors. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas seulement trahi leur pays. Il avait trahi tous ceux portant un insigne. Il avait trahi ceux qui s'étaient tenu à ses côtés durant une fusillade, ceux qui avaient collé leur épaule contre la sienne pour défoncer une porte… Il avait trahi ses frères d'armes.


	8. Mercy Lecay, ou un pari risqué

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Cette histoire s'annonce être l'un des plus longues que j'ai écrite. J'ai déjà plus d'une cinquantaine de page au total, et je suis loin du moment où Norbert arrivera en scène.

* * *

 _Quelqu'un sait, je le sens au plus profond de moi. Et je sais qu'une personne très déterminée cherche des informations sur nous. Ma présence ici n'est pas un secret que j'aurais pu dissimuler ad vitam aeternam. Cette opération est trop gigantesque. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me cacher. Les êtres croient ce que vous leur dites. Ils ne vérifient jamais, ne posent pas de questions, n'analysent pas la situation. Dites-leur que leur vie est menacée. Dites-leur que vous pouvez les sauver, et ils ne demanderont jamais : de quoi ? De qui ? Parler simplement de tyrannie, d'oppression, de vagues épouvantails qui ne nécessitent pas de réflexion. Ne précisez jamais qui est votre véritable ennemi. Ainsi, ils ne regarderont jamais devant eux, là où est la réalité. C'est un simple tour de prestidigitation. Le tout est de détourner l'attention, de les pousser à regarder ailleurs. Seuls les êtres déterminés ne participent pas à l'illusion partagée et continuent de nous observer de trop près. Les êtres déterminés sont dangereux. Et ils travaillent pour notre cause ou ils ne travaillent pas du tout._

-Gellert Grindelwald à l'un de ses partisans américains.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : ****Mercy Lecay, ou un pari risqué.**

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'était pas venue ici et cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle était venue ici après sa conversation avec Reed, laissant à Ann la tâche de continuer leur installation dans l'appartement miteux qui allait leur servir de base d'opération. Enfin… Vu qu'il était trois heures du matin lorsqu'ils avaient terminé de parler, elle était aller dormir. Puis, elle avait retardé le plus possible cette visite. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Pourquoi ? Parce que même si Reed ne l'avait pas dit, elle avait compris que toutes ces disparitions n'étaient pas possibles sans une aide interne. Quelqu'un travaillant au Congrès Magique avait trahi leur pays. Et elle n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de découvrir que c'était un auror.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait que Grindelwald avait des fidèles un peu partout dans le monde, mais avoir confirmation qu'il y en avait une cellule ici-même aux États-Unis… Elle n'était plus une auror, mais cela restait quand même son pays. Elle était chez elle ici et elle refusait de laisser des imbéciles mettre sa patrie à feu et à sang. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était rendue seule au Cochon Aveugle. Le bar était vide à part un ou deux Elfes qui faisaient le ménage. Et pourtant, elle était en train de boire un verre. Qu'elle s'était elle-même servie. Peut-être qu'elle était sans gène, mais au moins, elle avait la délicatesse de ne pas venir mettre le bazar ici quand Gnarlak avait de la clientèle. Le gobelin ne devrait pas tarder, ce n'était pas bon pour lui qu'une gradée du MACUSA vienne le questionner, surtout si elle faisait partie des aurors, cela pourrait faire fuir certains de ses habitués, pour ne pas dire tous.

-Gnarlak, salua-t-elle le nouvel arrivant sans même se retourner.

-Lecay, lui répondit-il.

Il semblait contrarié, le pauvre chou. À croire que le fait de devoir venir ici ne la contrariait pas. Elle aussi, elle aurait aimé être ailleurs. Comme dans son lit. Elle rentrait à peine de mission et n'avait toujours pas écrit son rapport. Sans oublier qu'elle s'était lancée dans une opération noire sans aucun soutien logistique. Elle devait mettre tout en place. C'était déjà compliqué de diriger ce genre de chose, alors, devoir tout faire… Elle voulait des vacances qu'elle avait largement méritées de par sa dévotion et des milliers d'heures supplémentaires non-rémunérées.

-Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ?

-Lisez les journaux.

Très drôle, elle était morte de rire. Il la prenait vraiment pour une dorcus _**(1)**_. Est-ce qu'elle avait la tête de quelqu'un d'idiot et incapable ? Parce que si la question était oui, il allait falloir qu'elle revoit son style vestimentaire. Lire les journaux ne lui apporterait pas les questions à ses réponses. Elle s'était rendue chez Perceval Graves sous sa forme d'oiseau. Elle n'était pas rentrée, mais avait noté que tous les rideaux étaient tirés, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et que des individus suspects y étaient rentrés comme si de rien n'était. Pour être franche, ils étaient suspects parce que la situation l'était. En temps normal, elle ne leur aurait pas prêté le crédit d'avoir des intentions belliqueuses.

-Vous avez le choix : vous répondez à mes questions et je pars sans faire histoire. Ou sinon, je fais un truc qui me démange depuis des années : je vous arrête.

-Ou sinon, je peux ne rien dire et un de mes hommes peut vous montrer la sortie.

Elle eut un bref rire sans joie avant d'envoyer au diable l'élégance et la délicatesse. Elle l'attrapa par sa cravate et réduisit considérablement l'espace entre leur visages. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le physique le plus impressionnant qui soit, mais dans ce genre de rapport, c'est celui qui peut franchir la ligne jaune qui remporte le combat.

-Ou sinon, je peux tout casser.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'elle ne parlait pas uniquement du mobilier. Gnarlak avait déjà eu à faire à un exterminateur en colère et ses doigts ne s'en remettraient jamais. Les aurors des Forces Spéciales ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle, et il le savait que trop bien. Elle le fixa un long moment, attendant qu'il parle, mais, il eut une réaction bien plus révélatrice.

-Vous avez peur, murmura-t-elle. Vous préférez que je vous brise les os plutôt que de me donner le moindre indice. Qui a donc suffisamment de pouvoirs pour vous terrifier ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le relâchant.

Si le MACUSA fermait les yeux sur les activités annexes du gobelin, c'était parce qu'il était une source d'informations fiables. Depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait pour le Congrès et qu'elle le connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait refuser de fournir une information pouvant lui apporter quelque chose.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense. Elle n'offrait pas réellement son aide, elle essayait plutôt d'obtenir plus d'informations et cela de manière détournée. Si par inadvertance le gangster lui fournissait un indice, elle pourrait avoir une idée d'où commencer son enquête.

-Si Graves ne peut rien faire, que pensez-vous pouvoir faire Lecay ?

Bloody Hell, comme le disait si bien sa grand-mère. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Si Percival avait des problèmes aussi graves, il lui en aurait fait part. Elle était… avait été sa plus proche amie. Certains diraient même qu'elle avait été sa seule amie. Et cela avant même d'être son amante. Mais maintenant ? Elle avait tout brisé pour ne pas le contraindre à faire un choix. Deux ans, c'est très long. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Bluesky, que la simple mention de son nom faisait du mal à Perceval. Et elle ne pouvait que compatir à sa peine. Elle portait son propre chagrin, bien caché, au fond de son cœur. Ce chagrin qui était né d'un sentiment qui, auparavant pouvait la pousser à agir comme une femme nouvellement et follement amoureuse. Elle espérait qu'elle ne serait plus victime d'un tel sentiment : une femme en proie à ce vertige, qui pouvait la pousser à dire ou faire n'importe quoi pour rendre l'autre heureux, ne pouvait pas survivre au combat qui venait. Elle le sentait du fond de ses os. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, car, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait encore.

Elle comprenait la mise ne garde de Bluesky. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu contre un risque d'aveuglement. Il l'avait prévenu contre ce danger de manque de jugement instinctif. Il allait falloir qu'elle joue très finement si elle ne voulait pas risquer de se bruler les ailes. Et il allait falloir qu'elle creuse ce qui se passait chez Percival, parce que rien dans son comportement ne collait avec ce qu'on lui disait et ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. Même prisonnier de sa rancoeur envers elle, jamais, il ne laisserait cela interférer avec ce qui était bon pour leur pays. S'il était devant un mur, il savait qu'elle avait forcément quelqu'un dans son répertoire qui saurait comment le passer. Hors, ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé à Bluesky de faire appel à elle. Le Capitaine des Exterminateurs lui avait même dit que Graves n'était pas au courant de sa mission actuelle. Rien que cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et pourtant… Elle n'avait pas voulu voir ce qui était sous son nez. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : réparer les dégâts. Ses dégâts.

L'odeur et maintenant le fait que le gobelin gangster disait que Percival ne pouvait rien faire… Sans oublier le rapport de Maxime qui était plus qu'alarment… Il se passait quelque chose et Bluesky gardait le directeur de la Sécurité Magique hors de ses tentatives pour arranger les choses. Elle n'avait rien vu pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir mais parce qu'elle avait regardé au mauvais endroit. Elle allait devoir se renseigner avant de passer à l'action.

-Partez. Retourner dans votre Bayou natal, Lecay. Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez, sinon vous serez la prochaine.

Il n'y a pas à dire certaines personnes savent comment mettre les autres à l'aise. Elle était venue pour des informations, et elle en avait. Ce n'était pas celles qu'elle aurait voulu avoir, mais, c'était mieux que rien. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, elle allait devoir se rabattre sur les bonnes vieilles méthodes. Si cela continuait comme ça, elle allait devoir commettre une effraction. C'était pile poil la situation qu'elle avait voulu éviter en venant demander des réponses à Gnarlak. Elle allait de nouveau devoir aller voir Perceval Graves. Et oui, c'était un retour au plan A, elle allait le distraire pendant qu'Ann allait fouiller son bureau. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire cela. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas envie de le revoir. Se faire piétiner le cœur, même pas accident, ça va une fois par semaine maximum, plus c'est de l'acharnement... Pour être certaine que son ancien amant tombe dans le panneau, elle allait lui donner un autre sujet de préoccupation. Cela tombait bien, elle avait déjà organisé le transfert de Bluesky dans son dos, elle n'avait plus qu'à le lui laisser pressentir. Elle ne pouvait pas compromettre Maxime Reed, le boulot qu'il faisait pour elle était trop important. Mais, elle était pile poil au bon endroit pour faire circuler une rumeur.

-J'aurais une chose à vous demander…

-Non, répondit le gobelin. Laissez-moi hors de vos combines.

Elle lui sourit. Pas d'un sourire doux, mais plutôt d'un sourire qui voulait dire « Non, non, non. Tu es la mouche et moi l'araignée qui vais te manger ». S'il ne voulait pas de sa protection, dommage pour lui. La trahirait-il pour se venger de cette offense ? Sans aucun doute. Mais, en ce moment elle avait besoin de ses services.

-Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais demain sûrement.

Gnarlak lui retourna un sourire qui était une promesse d'ennuis à venir. C'était logique. Elle allait mettre un bon coup de pied dans une fourmilière contrôlée par Grindelwald, et ce gobelin allait se retrouver pris entre deux feux. Personne n'aimerait être à la place de ce gangster. Et vu son réseau de renseignements, il connaissait ce que Bluesky représentait pour elle et qu'elle le faisait transférer dans un hôpital plus adapté à ses blessures dans le dos de tout le monde.

Elle était en train de baser toute son opération sur le fait qu'elle serait vendue ce soir au plus tard. Comme ce Jésus des non-maj's chrétiens qui avait basé son dernier repas sur le fait que Judas serait capable de le vendre afin qu'il puisse ressusciter, preuve indiscutable de sa qualité de Fils de Dieu, finaude l'astuce... Mais contrairement au Christ, elle ne comptait pas mourir pour sauver l'humanité. Ann serait là pour couvrir ses arrières et la retrouver si elle venait à disparaître. La Nécromancienne avait une capacité innée particulièrement rare. Dans ce pays, il ne devait pas y avoir vingt personnes ayant un pouvoir inné dans la même catégorie qu'elle. Certaines d'entre elles étaient douées, mais le nombre diminuait à moins de quatre si on voulait quelqu'un ayant des capacités capables de rivaliser avec la nécromancie d'Ann. Alors oui, au-delà de leur amitié, elle lui faisait confiance pour faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Parce qu'on atteint pas un tel niveau de pouvoir en vivant en pleine lumière si on n'est pas obstinément têtue. Et puis, quand les morts sont nos camarades de jeu, il y a peu de choses qui peuvent nous donner du fil à retordre et nous empêcher d'agir.

Elle se leva et fit une révérence ironique pour saluer Gnarlak. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais, elle voulait des résultats rapides. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était seize heures et elle avait encore le temps pour faire quelques petites choses avant de devoir regagner sa base d'opération pour y dormir.

* * *

 _ **(1) Insulte d'argot américain voulant dire qu'une personne est un imbécile fini. Dérivée du nom de « Dorcus Douzebranches » américaine à l'origine de la plus grosse infraction au Secret Magique.**_

* * *

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre**_


	9. Amethyst Graves, ou la crise d'adolescen

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Merci à ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui laissent à un message.

* * *

« _Parfois, on lutte contre sa nature, parfois on s'y abandonne. Et parfois quand on n'a vraiment pas envie de se battre contre soi, on se retourne contre quelqu'un d'autre_ ».

-Ann Blanchard, Nécromancienne et Prêtresse Vaudou.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** **A** **methyst Graves, ou la crise d'adolescence.**

Amethyst reposa sa tasse de thé. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Sa tante, sa grand-mère et sa cousine parlaient des minorités. Ou plutôt, elles employaient le ton plein de douceur qu'on réserve pour parler des chiens errants. Si elles savaient, elles en tomberait de haut... Mais, elles ne savaient pas, seul une poignée de personnes savaient qu'Amethyst faisait partie de ces minorités. Et oui, la famille Graves avait dans ses rangs une personne ayant une capacité innée. Et elle n'avait personne à qui en parler. Du moins personne de son âge.

Son oncle savait ce qu'elle était. Comme son ancienne compagne qui lui avait donné l'adresse de quelques personnes comme elle pour qu'elle puisse se confier à quelqu'un qui comprennait. Mais toutes ses personnes étaient de la génération de son père. Elle ne se voyait pas leur écrire pour venir leur raconter des problèmes d'adolescentes. Non, la seule personne de son âge était sa cousine, Caelia Blake. Qui d'un point de vue technique était plutôt sa grande cousine. En fait, arrière-grand-père Graves s'est remarié avec une femme plus jeune que son fils moins de dix ans après la mort de sa première épouse. Inutile de dire que grand-père Erec l'avait plutôt mal pris. De cette union, est née une petite fille appelée Iseult, oui, Iseult avec un I et non un Y. Non, cette génération là non plus n'a pas échappé aux prénoms tirés de la légende Arthurienne. Revenons à Iseult qui est donc la tante de Percival et Hector Graves et la belle-sœur de grand-mère Morticia. Cette chère Iseult, paix à son âme, a eu une fille à son tour, Caelia. Caelia, de deux ans l'ainée d'Amethyst, a été la première personne née au sein de la prestigieuse famille Graves à échapper à la malédiction du prénom venant tout droit de la table ronde depuis… Trois générations. Pour en revenir à l'arbre généalogique, après la mort d'Iseult, le père de Caelia ne voulait pas s'occuper d'elle, c'est donc tante Morgane, la petite sœur d'oncle Percival et du père d'Amethyst et fille adoptive de grand-père Erec et grand-mère Morticia, qui élèvent Caelia. Si vous n'êtes pas perdu et que vous n'avez pas besoin de relire vos notes, cela veut dire que vous êtes prêts à vous présenter au concours d'aurors. Donc, Caelia est la petite-fille parfaite qui rend parfaitement fière la grande dame qu'est Morticia Graves. Si vous ne le pensez pas, regardez-la sourire en regardant Caelia. Si cette lèvre qui se soulève de moins d'un centimètre n'est pas un grand sourire proclamant hautement sa grande fierté... Et du haut de ses quatorze ans, Amethyst ne se rappelait pas d'avoir réussi à obtenir une telle réaction de sa grand-mère.

-J'ai entendu une rumeur sur une école pour enfant spéciaux...

On sentait bien les guillemets qu'employait grand-mère Graves sur le mot « spéciaux ». Comme si dire que tout le monde ne rentrait pas dans la norme était monstrueux ! Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'était à cause de conversation comme celle-là qu'Amethyst n'osait pas avouer ce qu'elle était. Une Photokinésique. Elle avait la capacité mentale de contrôler la lumière. Avec un peu d'entrainement, elle pourrait… Créer des champs de force ou des boucliers avec de la lumière. Ou même projeter des vagues d'énergies accélérant la guérison. Du moins, d'après le livre que Mercy Lecay lui avait offert quant elle fréquentait encore son oncle. Livre qu'Amethyst emmenait partout avec elle aussi bien parce qu'il lui était d'une grande aide que parce qu'elle avait un peu peur que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus et découvre ainsi ce qu'elle était.

-Cela doit être qu'une rumeur, signala tante Morgane. Aucune famille ne voudrait avouer avoir des…

Erreur de la nature ? Vas-y Tatie, dis tout haut ce que tu penses vraiment des sorciers différents de toi. Tu as bon passer ta vie à organiser des œuvres de charités, tu n'en comprends pas la nature. Tu ne comprends pas la nécessité que tout cela change.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'étaient des Cracmols. Eux, peuvent au moins s'adapter au monde non-maj', se rattrapa tante Morgane avec un petit sourire désolé.

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte. Correction. Elles ne se rendaient même pas compte. Sous couvert d'amabilité et de bien-pensance, ni sa grand-mère ni sa tante ne se rendaient comptent de leur racisme. Tout ce qui n'était pas tout simplement sorcier n'était pas convenable, avec une grand tolérance pour les Créatures Magiques, mais, il ne fallait pas en demander plus. Amethyst avait envie d'hurler. De hurler pour qu'elles la regardent. Mais, la regardent vraiment. Qu'elles voient les dégâts que leurs préjugés faisaient. Elles étaient des femmes de la haute-bourgeoisie sorcière américaine, elles pouvaient commencer à faire de ce monde un monde plus juste parce qu'elles avaient les bonnes relations. Mais non. Elles parlaient, critiquaient… Sans savoir.

Amethyst se leva et quitta la pièce. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son départ, c'était toujours comme cela. Elle était la bâtarde, celle qui prouvait qu'un Graves pouvait avoir un comportement contraire aux bonnes mœurs. Elle n'était pas née d'une tragédie, elle était née d'une nuit d'amour sans amour. Et plus le temps passait, moins elle avait le physique d'une bonne petite Graves. Des cheveux trop blond, une taille trop petite… Sur les photographies, on voyait tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à sa place. Une fois, une comparse de grand-mère Morticia était même allée jusqu'à demander si elle n'avait pas été adoptée. Le pire dans cette histoire avait été le léger pincement de lèvre de sa grand-mère comme si cela aurait été préférable. Elle ignorait si c'était du mépris face à sa naissance ou juste le fait que sa grand-mère était déçue que son plus jeune fils ne se soit pas marié avant d'avoir un enfant. Dans ces deux cas, cela faisait mal. Presque autant que les regards gênés que son père lui lançait en biais lorsqu'il osait la présenter comme étant sa fille.

Une chance qu'elle ait son oncle Percival. Ce dernier semblait toujours heureux de la voir, heureux de lire ses lettres. C'était le seul membre de sa famille qui lui donnait l'impression d'être à sa place. Mais même cela touchait à sa fin. Après sa rupture avec Mercy Lecay, qu'il n'avait jamais pardonné à grand-mère Morticia qui en était la cause, il s'était détaché de leur famille, mais pas d'elle. Non, il était resté à l'écouter, à la soutenir… Jusqu'à, il y avait maintenant un ou deux mois. À partir de ce moment, il s'était fait plus distant et ce n'était qu'une façon polie de dire qu'il avait brusquement coupé tout lien avec elle. Étant donné qu'elle continuait à le fréquenter dans le dos des autres Graves, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. C'était une nouvelle blessure avec laquelle elle devait vivre. Les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourd, elle monta dans sa chambre. Du moins, la pièce qui était sa chambre quand elle était chez ses grand-parents, soit les trois-quart de son temps quand elle n'était pas au pensionnat. À vrai dire, même là-bas, elle n'avait pas d'endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler sa chambre. Elle n'était pas Caelia. Elle ne savait pas se faire des amis et surtout, elle ne voulait pas passer son temps à mentir aux gens qui lui feraient confiance. Quelque chose toqua contre la fenêtre. Essuyant ses larmes, elle écarta le rideau avant d'ouvrir.

Un Corbeau entra dans la pièce. Amethyst savait que certains sorciers utilisaient ces oiseaux pour porter des messages, mais, contrairement aux chouettes, on ne leur confiait pas de longues lettres. Juste une note qu'on nouait à leur patte. Comment savait-elle que c'était un oiseau messager ? Simple, il lui tendait la patte. Délicatement, elle détacha la missive. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui préférait ces oiseaux aux hiboux. Et connaissant l'énergumène, c'était plus pour une question de discrétion vis-à-vis des non-maj's qu'autre chose.

« _Amethyst,_

 _« Je sais que cela va faire plus de deux ans que je n'ai pris de vos nouvelles d'aucune manière, mais, j'ai véritablement besoin de vous. Il s'agit de votre oncle Percival. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne devrais pas me mêler de cela, mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de constater qu'il avait changé._

 _« J'aimerais que vous me confirmiez ou infirmiez mon sentiment._

 _« Cordialement,_

 _« Mercy Lecay._

La personne qui avait écrit ce mot avait essayé de garder une certaine distance, comme si elle ne voulait pas trop en dire. Oui, elle analysait la lettre, si son oncle était son adulte préféré, c'était surtout parce qu'il lui apprenait plein de choses utiles et qu'il ne la traitait pas comme un bébé. Elle aurait pu être vexée que Mercy ne lui écrive uniquement que parce qu'elle avait besoin de son avis, mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas ce que sa grand-mère Morticia avait fait, mais vu que son oncle refusait de lui parler depuis que la louisianaise était sortie de leur vie, elle n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte. Voilà qui expliquait la distance. Et malgré ça, même elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la famille Graves ? Parce que cette famille était divisée et qu'elle devait être la seule à avoir pris le partie de son oncle vis-à-vis de sa grand-mère. Par conséquence, elle était la seule à pouvoir remarquer ces changements, vu qu'elle était la seule à toujours parler avec Percival. Ou plutôt à correspondre avec lui.

Mercy lui demandait s'il avait changé. Si la question était est-ce qu'il avait changé dans le genre « je ne réponds pas au lettre de ma seule nièce » ? Alors, oui, il avait changé. Disparu l'homme qui prenait des nouvelles d'Amethyst toutes les semaines parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'adapter. Si grand-mère Morticia tombait sur cette lettre, elle piquerait une véritable crise. Pour une raison qui échappait totalement à l'adolescente, elle ne supportait pas Mercy. La jeune fille prit un parchemin et entreprit de répondre à l'ancienne auror. Vu que c'était une adulte qui posait la question, elle ne risquait pas de passer pour folle en disant qu'il y avait en effet un problème.

 _« Mercy,_

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre silence est largement pardonné par le comportement de ma grand-mère envers vous. Quant à mon oncle… Disons qu'une brouille familiale fait que je ne suis même pas censée correspondre avec lui, alors, je ne peux signaler à personne d'autre que vous que les lettres que je lui écris me reviennent sans être ouvertes._

 _« Je doute que ce soit la réponse que vous espériez même s'il s'agit de la triste vérité._

 _« En espérant vous revoir,_

 _« Amethyst Graves._

Et si sa grand-mère trouve quelque chose à dire sur l'identité de ses correspondants, cela lui servirait de leçon. Elle refusait de ne pas parler à une femme bien parce que Morticia Graves avait dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Et puis, Mercy lui avait déjà parlé de ses amies les plus proches, amies qu'elle avait mis en contact avec Amethyst, même si la jeune fille avait fini par ne plus leur écrire pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie de Mercy. Oui, Mercy saura comment l'aider face à son pouvoir grandissant.

C'était décidé, avant de revenir à Ilvermrony, elle irait voir son oncle Percival. Quelque soient les raisons qui le poussaient à l'écarter de lui, elles ne pouvaient pas être suffisamment justes.


	10. Ann Blanchard, ou pas besoin d'ennemi qu

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Si tu as un rêve, tu dois le protéger. Tu verras que les gens incapables d'y arriver feront tout pour te décourager. Si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à te battre. »_

\- Liberté Lecay, guérisseuse traditionnelle, professeur de musique et fabricante de bijoux et d'artefacts.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** **Ann Blanchard,** **ou pas besoin d'ennemi quand on a des amis comme les siens.**

Mercy lui avait demandé un service. Oui, un service, pas un ordre même si sa patronne aurait pu le faire au nom de la hiérarchie de l'Agence. Mais, elle ne donnait pas d'ordre. Elle proposait des missions, demandait des services... Ann aurait pu refuser. Elle aurait dû le faire. Elle n'était pas payée pour surveiller quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas une auror, elle n'avait prêté aucun serment, elle ne devait rien au MACUSA. Bien au contraire. Avec leur méconnaissance du Vaudou, certain de leurs dirigeants trainaient dans la boue sa religion. Dire que tous les pratiquants du Vaudou sont maléfiques étaient d'une stupidité sans borne. C'est une culture, un héritage, une philosophie, un art, des danses, un langage, un art de la médecine, un style de musique, une justice, un pouvoir, une tradition orale et des rites. Rien de maléfique dedans. C'était l'utilisation contre-nature que certains en faisaient qui était maléfique. Mais lorsqu'un sorcier use de sa baguette pour tuer, accuse-t-on la baguette ? Non. Alors, pourquoi accuse-t-on le Vaudou du mal que font certaines personnes ? C'était plus que stupide. C'était de l'ignorance qui conduisait à la bêtise. Certes, elle reconnaissait que ces ancêtres s'étaient vengé de ceux qui les avaient réduits en esclavage en brandissant une « menace vaudou », tout comme elle ne pouvait pas nier être capable de faire une de ces poupées que les esclavagistes craignaient en moins de cinq minutes. Mais cela n'était pas une raison pour vouloir priver des centaines de personnes d'une part de leur héritage culturel.

Oui, elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison d'aider le Congrès Magique, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser une amie seule dans les ennuis. Mercy n'était pas qu'une amie. C'était son binôme, celle avec qui elle pouvait communiquer silencieusement durant les cours au collège. C'était en regardant sa bouche qu'elle avait appris à lire sur les lèvres. C'était sa main qu'elle agrippait la nuit, comme un doudou pouvant éloigner le plus terrible des cauchemars lorsque les morts ne lui laissaient pas de répit. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier. La vie dans ce collège n'avait pas été simple et avoir une amie fidèle avait été un véritable réconfort. Elles étaient le genre d'amies qui débarquent l'une chez l'autre en cas de problème à deux heures du matin. Nous étions à deux doigts du fameux : « si j'ai un cadavre sur les bras, c'est toi que j'appellerais pour m'en débarrasser ». Mais honnêtement, elles étaient sans doute capables de se débrouiller seules avec ce genre de chose. Les ex-aurors et les nécromanciens peuvent faire de très bons méchants et de très bons amis.

Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait à escorter un vieil homme qui avait bien décidé de faire savoir qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec le plan de Mercy. C'était également le cas d'Ann, mais, elle comprenait le désir de Mercy d'éloigner au plus vite tous ceux qui pourraient être utilisés contre elle et qui n'étaient pas en état de se battre. Étant donné que plus elles creusaient, plus elles découvraient une merde sans nom, c'était même intelligent. Tout ce que Ann espérait était que son amie et patronne ne se fasse pas tuer, Mercy n'ayant pas son pareil pour irriter le monde.

Elle repensa aux instants des aux-revoirs. Mercy et Bluesky s'étaient étreints. Pas comme un père et sa fille. Pas comme des amants. Mais bel et bien comme des amis, le genre qu'on se fait quand les sorts volent dans tous les sens et que l'ennemi est celui qui essaye de vous tuer tous les deux. Hors d'une situation de combat, vous n'avez peut-être rien de commun, mais, ces amis-là deviennent votre famille, ceux qui peuvent vous appeler des années plus tard pour vous réclamer un coup de main en sachant que vous le leur donnerez. Les frères d'armes sont aussi des frères de sang, mais, ce n'est pas forcément avec le leur qu'ils scellent leur lien, celui des ennemis est préférable... À elle, Mercy avait juste fait la bise en lui demandant d'être prudente. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la Cajun. On parlait d'une femme qui n'avait pas eu peur de l'Homme à la Hache. Certes, elle était en Europe en train de survivre à la Grande Guerre durant la première vague de meurtre de ce malade et durant la seconde… Avant qu'elle ne commence, Mercy avait déjà tout laissé tomber pour partir à l'aventure avec un homme qu'elle avait rencontré en France.

Ann fit un rapide calcul. Le temps d'arriver à la Nouvelle-Orléans, nous serions déjà mi-septembre. Pourquoi tant de temps pour faire un voyage qu'ils pourraient faire en porteloin ? Simple : ils utilisaient les transports non-maj's pour la simple et bonne raison que la majorité des sorciers ne penseraient pas à les rechercher avec un tel point de départ. Lorsque l'on manque de temps, toute avance sur l'adversaire est bonne à prendre, l'usage de ces transports lents, désagréables et compliqués étant alors inconcevable car contre-productif. La seconde raison était que Mercy ne voulait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, qu'une personne incapable de se défendre ne se retrouve prise entre deux feux. Et c'était pour cela que Bluesky aurait des soins à domicile et n'irait pas dans un hôpital. Moins, il y aurait de traces, mieux ça serait.

Oui, la situation était à ce point catastrophique. Une semaine que Mercy et elle s'étaient rendues à New-York et elles n'avaient rien découvert à part que la situation était pire que ce qu'on leur avait annoncé. Et vu le programme, faire pire était déjà compliqué à la base. Mais ça, elle l'avait peut-être déjà dit. Dans ce qui avait d'abord été prévu, Ann devait rester dans leur ville natale juste le temps de s'assurer que Bluesky se remettrait de ses blessures, mais… Maxime Reed lui avait donné le dessin d'un symbole qu'utilisaient les fidèles de Grindewald comme signe de ralliement. Il était vaguement familier à la Nécromancienne, le seul problème était qu'elle n'arrivait à déterminer dans quelles circonstances elle avait pu le voir. Elle savait que ce triangle contenant un cercle et un trait n'était pas un symbole vaudou. Niveau runes, elle ne pensait pas que cela en soit aussi, mais, elle se devait de vérifier. Déjà parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir de réponses à ses questions, ensuite parce que Mercy comptait sur elle pour trouver ce que cela voulait dire. Aucune des deux femmes ne pensaient que le mage noir avait choisi ce signe seulement parce qu'il le trouvait joli. Avec lui, les plans avaient plusieurs couches. Sans oublier que sa soudaine disparition avant son retour deux ans après, prouvait qu'il pouvait concevoir des plans sur plusieurs années. Non, ce symbole était une des clefs permettant de comprendre ce mystère qu'est Gellert Grindelwald. Le comprendre et le battre.

Ann jeta un coup d'œil à Bluesky. Maintenant, il avait décidé de faire un grève de la parole. Bien entendu, comme les préjugés des non-maj's faisaient qu'ils pensaient qu'elle n'était qu'une domestique, ils se permettaient de la prendre de haut. S'ils savaient ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'une claquement de doigts, ils s'écarteraient d'elle en courant. À moins qu'ils ne la fassent bruler vive sur un bucher. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel non-maj's et sorciers étaient d'accord, c'était le sort réservé aux nécromanciens. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire « oui » à Mercy ? Ah oui, on n'abandonne pas sa famille, que ce soit celle du sang ou celle du cœur.

En tout cas, avant de partir, il voulait vérifier un truc quelque part dans Manhattan. Soudain, ils passèrent à côté d'un bâtiment abandonné et elle eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui geler chacun de ses os. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait : comme lorsqu'elle avait six ans et qu'elle était passée à côté de la maison Lalaurie _ **(1)**_. Les âmes de certaines des dizaines de victimes de Lalaurie étaient encore prisonnières du lieu où leurs innocents propriétaires avaient été massacrés. Il avait fallu l'intervention de trois prêtres vaudou pour les délivrer et leur accorder le repos auquel elles avaient légitiment droit. Elle leva les yeux vers l'une des fenêtres et vit un spectre tendre la main vers elle, implorant une quelconque miséricorde.

-Que c'est-il passé ici ? Murmura-t-elle à personne en particulier.

-Il s'agit de l'ancienne sucrerie. Durant la guerre d'Indépendance, les Anglais s'en servaient de prison. Ils y ont torturé des centaines de patriotes américains tout en les laissant mourir de faim _ **(2)**_ , lui expliqua Bluesky.

-Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé la paix.

C'était plus un fait qu'une constatation. Comme le fait que ce n'était pas un spectre, ou un fantôme, qui la suppliait, mais une âme. Une âme qui se nourrissait de sa propre détresse et gagnait en puissance chaque jour qu'elle passait à être tourmentée par le souvenir des derniers instants de son défunt propriétaire. Normalement, une âme ne reste pas plus de trois jours, le temps de se rendre compte de sa mort et d'aller ailleurs. Après dans certaines circonstances, elle pouvait rester plus longtemps. Si elle avait un message à transmettre, si elle attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Ou si elle avait connu un décès particulièrement violent ou traumatisant. Il devait y avoir d'autres cas, mais, elle ne les avait pas encore rencontrés. Elle pourrait les libérer, elle avait la puissance nécessaire, mais, ce n'était pas pour rien que lors d'un exorcisme, il y avait plusieurs prêtres, quelque soit la religion qui organisait l'exorcisme. Si cela tournait mal, il fallait quelqu'un pour arrêter celui qui se retrouvait possédé à la place du lieu ou de la personne qu'on voulait sauver.

-Vous êtes une médium, certifia Bluesky.

Elle aurait pu le laisser croire en ce mensonge, mais, c'était contraire à ses convictions les plus profondes. Aussi terrifiée qu'elle était par les autres, elle ne leur mentait jamais sur sa nature.

-Non, _monsieur_ , tel n'est pas mon lien avec les morts, le corrigea-t-elle.

Sous le choc, elle reprenait l'habitude de parler un anglais où quelques mots de français venaient se perdre. D'habitude, elle ne le faisait pas accidentellement. Elle usait de cela pour accentuer son appartenance à l'ethnie des créoles louisianais. Une revendication de ce qu'elle était. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle perde suffisamment ses moyens pour revenir à sa langue maternelle pour dire un mot aussi simple que « monsieur ».

-Nous allons rater notre train, lui signala-t-elle d'un ton qui coupait court à la conversation naissante.

Elle n'était plus d'humeur à supporter des mondanités. Si seulement Mercy était là, elle ne serait même plus obligée de faire comme si le sort des morts l'indifférait. Dès que possible, elle reviendrai et verrai ce quelle pouvait faire pour ces malheureux. Personne ne méritait de subir une éternité de tourments. Et quoi qu'ils aient pu faire de leur vivant, c'est dans le monde des morts qu'ils auraient dû commencer à payer leurs dettes, pas dans celui-ci. Et la qualité du châtiment était le choix des Dieux à travers Papa Legba _ **(3)**_. Telle était la loi des Esprits.

* * *

 _ **(1)Delphine Lalaurie est née en 1780 à la Nouvelle-Orléans en Louisiane et morte le 7 décembre 1842 à Paris en France. Son histoire est une histoire macabre du quartier français du Vieux Carré. Madame Lalaurie, mondaine respectée, accueillait nombre de grand évènements à son domicile. Son train de vie somptueux reposait sur l'emploi d'un grand nombre d'esclaves. Cependant, le mauvais traitement des esclaves était illégal et la bonne société commença à l'éviter après qu'un voisin l'eut surpris en train de chasser une fillette noire avec un fouet. La malheureuse préféra sauter du toit pour échapper à sa maîtresse et mourut de sa chute. Le voisin avertit les autorités. Les rumeurs, puis des accusations de tortures, sadisme et meurtres s'ensuivirent, malgré qu'en société elle donnait l'image d'une personne aimable avec ses esclaves. Cela mit un terme à sa vie sociale. Le 10 avril 1834, un incendie se déclara chez elle. Les voisins accourent et au milieu des flammes découvrirent plusieurs esclaves (hommes et femmes) encore vivants enchaînés, blessés par l'incendie et surtout mutilés. Le juge Jean-François Canonge, appelé sur place, constata les faits. On accusa Lalaurie de la mort de près d'une centaine d'esclave. À la suite de cet incendie, Delphine Lalaurie s'enfuit de La Nouvelle-Orléans pour se réfugier à Paris pour ne pas être inquiétée par la Justice.**_

 _ **(2) Aujourd'hui, il ne reste de cette sucrerie qu'un mur adjacent à Police Plaza à Manhattan. Il fait partie des lieux hantés de New-York.**_

 _ **(3)Papa Legba est un Iwa (esprit, divinité) du vaudou. Il a la fonction d'intermédiaire et messager des dieux. Il garde la frontière entre le monde des humains et le monde surnaturel. Ses couleurs sont le rouge et le noir.**_


	11. Gellert Grindelwald, ou un diner tout sa

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Dans le plan de départ, au bout de trente chapitres, Norbert débarquait. Je suis à la rédaction du 33ème, et l'histoire n'est pas au mois de novembre...

* * *

 _« Rien n'est plus trompeur qu'un sourire. Et nul ne le sait mieux que celles et ceux qui se cachent derrière lui. Certaines montrent leurs dents comme pour mettre poliment en garde leurs ennemis, d'autres arborent une mine radieuse pour empêcher leurs larmes de couler. D'autres encore grimacent bêtement pour masquer leurs peurs. Et puis, il y a ce sourire rare, totalement sincère. C'est le sourire qui sait que les ennuis seront bientôt terminés. »_

\- Séraphine Picquery parlant à son mari.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou un dîner tout sauf parfait.**

Elle était jolie dans sa robe de soirée rouge orangé. Belle et élégante. Loin de la femme totalement choquée qui était venue le réveiller en pleine nuit. Et il venait à peine de retrouver sa trace. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il avait réalisé la difficulté de la tâche qui serait celle de ses hommes présents en ville pour découvrir qui était cette inconnue et la localiser : peu d'indices, une apparition furtive, une disparition soudaine et une description convenant à plus de la moitié des femmes présentes aux États-Unis. La seule chose notable était un accent français qui avait refait surface sous le coup d'émotions violentes… Il y avait aussi cette histoire qu'elle avait eu avec Graves et c'était sans doute cela qui la rendait si attirante. Elle connaissait le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA sous un angle que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui raconter. Bien maniée, elle serait une arme efficace pour venir à bout de sa résistance.

Il avait dû rassembler les pièces du puzzle, quelques questions à ses fidèles bien placés au Congrès Magique, et c'était le nom de Mercy Lecay qui revenait comme unique bonne amie possible. Native de Louisiane, elle avait perdu son accent durant sa formation d'auror des Forces Spéciales, mais, les plus anciens se souvenaient d'une jeune femme attirante, volontaire, capable de renverser des montagnes et jurant comme un groupe de dockers enivrés un soir de Saint Patrick le tout dans un patois proche du français sans en être totalement. Il avait fallu qu'il interroge lui-même Gnarlak, ce gobelin sans foi ni loi vendant ses informations au plus offrant, en lui expliquant qu'étant donné qu'il ne le tuerait peut-être pas ce soir, c'est lui qui lui faisait la meilleure offre… Ce dernier, sous la contrainte, avait finit par lui révéler un terrible secret sur la mère de Mercy : cette dernière, dans l'illégalité la plus totale, avait épousé un non-maj'. Par conséquent, selon l'état civil que l'on interrogeait, celui des sorciers ou des sans-pouvoirs, Mercy n'avait pas le même nom de famille. Il lui suffisait donc d'utiliser le nom de son père pour passer sous les radars de ses semblables. De là, il avait eu l'idée de faire rechercher dans les hôtels de non-maj's une certaine Mercy Wood originaire de Louisiane. Et bien entendu, il l'avait trouvé dans un hôtel fréquenté par la bonne société de New-York.

Il était assez surprenant que Bluesky disparaisse de l'hôpital où il l'avait mis à l'isolement, sans laisser de traces, moins d'une semaine après qu'elle se soit présentée chez Graves à cause de le-dit isolement. Certains lui avaient parlé de liens presque filiaux entre elle et son ancien mentor. D'ailleurs son énervement le prouvait assez. À la réflexion, retrouver un ancien amant pouvait être perturbant, mais pas à ce point. Bien sûr, il était mauvais juge du comportement féminin ne s'était jamais intéressé à ces spécimens plus que nécessaire. Et ne s'étant jamais attaché à quelqu'un au point de se ridiculiser de la sorte, il avait toujours été trop occupé à des choses importantes, lui.

On pourrait croire que dans l'une des sociétés magiques les plus fermées aux non-maj's, une sorcière ne saurait pas parfaitement se fondre dans la masse des sans-pouvoirs, et on se trompait. Lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte, elle s'apprêtait à descendre manger. Voilà qui lui avait donné une occasion en or pour l'interroger en douceur sans qu'elle puisse prendre la fuite. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au restaurant de son hôtel, à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

-Mercy Wood ? Lui demanda-t-il dans une tentative de lancer la conversation.

-Parfois, il faut savoir revenir à ses origines, Perce.

Le ton de la jeune femme était glacial. Mais, ce n'était pas cela son problème immédiat : lorsqu'il avait fait mine de s'étonner de cet alias, il y avait eu quelque chose dans le regard de Lecay… Comme si il aurait dû savoir pourquoi elle avait choisi le nom « Wood ». Ce trouble avait duré moins d'une seconde, mais, maintenant, elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il venait de faire une erreur, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir encouragé Graves à lui dire tout ce qu'il savait sur cette femme. Maintenant, il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance. La première chose qu'il avait obtenu du directeur de la Sécurité Magique à propos d'elle était un « je vous plaindrais presque ». Lorsqu'on rajoutait les renseignements tirés des archives du MACUSA, ce n'était pas rassurant.

-Mais pas s'y perdre, Mercy.

-Et voilà ce qui explique pourquoi tu renvoies sans le lire le courrier d'Amethyst.

-Amethyst ?

-Oui, Amethyst, ta seule et unique nièce, quoiqu'en pense ta mère. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

D'habitude, les femmes baissaient les yeux avant de faire des reproches d'une voix douce, comme pour dire que ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'elles le pensent, mais pas Lecay. Elle, elle plongeait son regard noisette dans vos yeux et elle accusait. Elle pouvait être impitoyable, manifestement. Le retour de Lecay à New-York pouvait être bien un élan maternel envers une enfant, et sa visite à Gnarlak juste un moyen de s'assurer que tout était calme. Rien de bien inquiétant. Il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ce soit la bonne hypothèse. Manifestement, Graves n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec toute sa famille contrairement aux bruits qui couraient. Emprunter la personnalité de quelqu'un comporte toujours des risques et il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à ceux charger d'enquêter sur la vie de Graves et ses relations. Ce n'était pas du travail, ni fait ni à faire, pour rater l'existence d'une personne, il fallait le vouloir. Surtout si c'était quelqu'un de la même famille que la cible. Décidément, il n'était entouré que d'incapables, Jones allait devoir s'expliquer dès son retour. Quant à la question du courrier, il semblerait qu'il y ait une faille dans son sortilèges d'appropriation. Manifestement, le hibou-facteur n'était pas dupe de la substitution de personne.

Pour Lecay, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas assez de contrôle sur elle pour la manipuler et la faire disparaître serait délicat à cause de son travail : elle dirigeait une agence de mercenaires et d'aurors à gages, pas le genre de personnes qui aiment qu'on touche à l'un des leurs.

-Maintenant, tu pourras la rassurer, dit-il.

-Maintenant, je pourrais la rassurer ?

Elle ne cria pas ces quelques mots. Elle faisait bien pire. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont elle avait quasiment répété sa phrase… C'était la façon dont son accent français avait marqué chacun de ces cinq mots… Une menace sous-adjacente, et en même temps une certaine incrédulité, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait dire une telle absurdité. Il ne pouvait que repenser à ce que sa grande-tante avait dit au sujet de sa mère lorsqu'il était arrivé en Angleterre. « Si elle est un exemple représentatif des femmes, alors, aucune dont l'instinct maternel est éveillé ne devient plus douce et plus tendre dans les difficultés. Qu'au contraire, si elles ne sont que douceur envers les enfants, envers toutes menaces, elle deviennent véritablement sans pitié. » Et cette Amethyst avait réveillé l'instinct maternel de Lecay et maintenant, il allait devoir lutter pour ne pas se prendre le contre-coup en pleine face.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit de couper les ponts avec ta famille en guise de représailles envers ta mère, Graves.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Graves avait bien pu faire, ou dire au moment de leur séparation ? Elle avait appuyé sur le nom du Directeur de la Sécurité Magique d'une telle façon que le doute n'était plus permis. Elle était en colère contre lui. Une colère brulante et destructrice et elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas la laisser exploser. Quoique l'on dise, une femme dure peut faire la meilleure des mères, mais également la plus impitoyable des protectrices. Dire qu'au début, il pensait l'interroger, maintenant, il se retrouvait à réfléchir à la manière de ne pas recevoir une gifle avant la fin de la soirée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Mercy ?

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Perce ?

Décidément, elle refusait de lui simplifier la vie. Comment Graves avait-il pu la supporter suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une relation avec elle ? Ils en étaient à peine à l'entrée et il ne savait déjà plus quoi faire d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire la paix et quelqu'un d'hostile était par définition sur ses gardes. Sans compter qu'il ignorait beaucoup les goûts de Graves, que commander après : truite au bleu ou tournedos Rossini ?

-Mercy, je ne joue pas.

-Moi non plus, et pourtant nous sommes là à essayer d'être plus malins l'un que l'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas nier cette accusation, alors, il lui prit la main en lui souriant tendrement. Elle se serait pas la première qu'il tromperait d'un sourire accompagné de quelques mots choisis bien tendres et bien mièvres. Toutes les mêmes, naïve et facilement trompées par de la guimauve et quelques roses.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Pas assez pour que tu m'écrives, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-Aurais-tu seulement lu mes lettres ?

-Oui, avant de les bruler.

Il y avait une blessure au fond des yeux de cette femme. Une blessure qu'il pouvait exploiter. Le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas dégagée et lui rendait son étreinte prouvait qu'elle avait encore confiance en Graves, ou du moins, qu'elle tenait encore à lui. Une occasion à saisir décidément.

-Y a-t-il eu d'autres hommes ?

-Aucun qui ne soit allé plus loin que le premier rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi ?

Son étonnement était sincère. Elle avait une histoire avec Graves qui la poussait à être agressive avec lui, mais, elle était suffisamment jolie pour qu'un homme prenne la peine d'essayer de lui plaire. Surtout quand rien ne la poussait à l'attaquer verbalement.

-Ils avaient tous le même défaut.

-Laisses-moi deviner. Ils voulaient tous te transformer en une gentille femme au foyer dans une maison à barrière blanche qui s'occuperait du chien et d'un nombre d'enfants dans la moyenne nationale ?

-Oui, aussi, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sourire la transformait. Elle était plus que mignonne, elle devenait belle. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes que les petites joies quotidiennes rendaient plus brillantes, plus éclatantes. Un changement radical qui le poussa à se poser quelques questions sur la stabilité mentale de Mercy Lecay. Était-elle trop usée par la vie pour réagir de façon compréhensible par le commun des mortels ? Ou était-elle tout simplement folle ?

-Et toi ? Aucune potentielle madame Graves ?

-Aucune qui ne soit capable de me faire tourner bourrique aussi bien que toi.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle avait un rire contagieux. À cet instant, Grindelwald comprit ce que Graves lui trouvait : elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes. Elle était une bouffée d'air frais dans un monde de convenances. Du moins, si on oubliait qu'elle avait changé d'humeur en un claquement de doigt. Il savait que c'était dangereux, mais, il éprouva le désir de jouer avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête… Bon, Graves ne compte pas. Le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA n'était pas en état de lui mettre de véritables bâtons dans les roues. Qu'alors elle… Cela manquait de la prudence la plus élémentaire. Il avait sous-estimé Bluesky et ce dernier était hors de sa portée. Il devait la garder à l'œil tout en trouvant comme approcher des Bellebosse pour trouver l'enfant qu'il convoitait. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas fait preuve des pouvoirs propres à sa nature, ce qui faisait que le MACUSA ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait bientôt se produire.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir, cette nuance de rouge te va bien, il renforce l'éclat de ton teint.

-Tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut dire pour séduire les femmes.

Il lui rendit son sourire, et, un voile de tristesse retomba sur les yeux de Lecay. Il était tombé sur la seule personne qu'au final, il ne pouvait pas tromper, Graves et elle avaient été trop proches pendant trop longtemps. Il venait manifestement de commettre une erreur alors qu'un serveur débarrassait les assiettes pour leur amener le plat principal dans quelques instants.

-Te rappelles-tu notre première rencontre ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

D'après les dossiers du MACUSA, c'était en Europe. En France si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester vague, c'était une question piège. S'il ne donnait pas un détail précis, elle saurait. En prenant ce qu'il savait de la vie des aurors sur le terrain à l'époque, il trouva quoi lui dire.

-Oui, je me rappelle de l'éclat de tes yeux noisettes malgré la situation, Mercy.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Le romantisme de certaines personnes est vraiment leur pire faiblesse. Elle baissait sa garde parce qu'il lui faisait un compliment qui sonnait légèrement nostalgique. C'était pitoyable, et il avait vraiment dû mal à la considérer comme une menace sérieuse. Non, décidément, la disparition de Bluesky ne pouvait pas être de son fait, c'était une jolie idiote dont on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait avec trois compliments.


	12. Maxime Reed, ou certainement pas une val

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _La confiance est quelque chose de fragile. Quand on a accordé sa confiance à quelqu'un, on éprouve un sentiment de grand liberté. Mais quand on trahit la confiance de quelqu'un, elle peut être définitivement perdue. Seulement voilà, on ne sait jamais à qui on peut faire confiance… Nos proches peuvent nous trahir… Et de parfaits inconnus peuvent nous venir en aide. Beaucoup de personnes décident de ne faire confiance qu'à eux-même. C'est surement la façon la plus simple de ne pas se brûler les doigts…_

\- Mary Lookwood, chef du département de magico-sociologie à l'université sorcière de Boston.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :** **Maxime Reed,** **ou certainement pas une valse.**

Mercy Lecay était dans le collimateur de Grindelwald. Et ce n'était pas la faute de Gnarlak. Lorsque Maxime était allé le voir à son tour, c'est à peine s'il avait admis que Mercy était passée dans son bar. c'était compréhensible. Même si l'ancienne auror avait sans doute tout fait pour qu'il ait envie de la balancer, le gobelin était assez malin pour savoir qu'elle avait une mémoire aussi tenace que sa rancœur et tenir sa langue. Sauf manifestement quand un mage noir était décidé à employer les grands moyens…

Mais, même sans savoir qu'elle fouinait, Grindelwald tournait autour de Mercy. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Déjà parce que Maxime l'aimait bien, même si elle pouvait être assez… Assez « merciesque ». Et même si elle était assez douée pour passer entre les mailles du filet et qu'elle aimait jouer avec le feu, elle s'attaquait à forte partie. Sans oublier que Max savait que les aurors qui s'étaient approchés de la vérité avait « soudainement disparus », mais quelque chose lui disait que ce coup-ci, cela serait beaucoup plus difficile. Déjà parce qu'on parlait d'une femme capable de faire perdre son sang-froid à n'importe qui. Mais, en plus, elle trompait tout le monde avec des changements d'humeurs aussi imprévisibles que parfois joués et mis en scène, décidément c'était une grande comédienne... À vrai dire, même les personnes sachant qu'elle était dangereuse avaient dû mal à se faire à cette idée avant qu'elle ne leur plante un poignard dans le dos, ou ailleurs. Si on devait demander à Max qui de Graves ou de Mercy était une menace, il dirait elle. Tout simplement parce que maintenant, elle faisait le sale boulot que le MACUSA ne pouvait pas faire et elle le faisait bien.

Introduit dans la cellule des partisans de Grindelwald depuis plusieurs mois, il avait été invité à rejoindre le quartier général de la côte est pour la première fois. Il s'agissait d'un vieux manoir non-maj' officiellement abandonné, dans un bois non-loin de New-York, à côté du village de Sleepy Hollow. Nuit sans lune , ambiance brumeuse, une odeur de pluie, les pas assourdis par l'épaisseur des feuilles mortes en décomposition, un temps digue de l'automne au mois d'août… Parole, il ferait attention au Cavalier sans tête.

Il marchait quelques pas derrière Frederic Grayson, le Chef du Bureau Fédéral des Aurors. C'était lui le responsable de cette cellule. Non, il était plus que cela. C'était lui qui dirigeait les partisans de Grindelwald basés à New-York. Et un futur mort. Il avait trahi son pays et ses frères d'armes, aucun Auror digne de ce nom le lui pardonnerait. Certains, comme Mercy et lui, le traqueront jusqu'au bout du globe s'il le fallait. Et Maxime avait dû mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour un étranglement rapide et bien fait. Par chance, étant un Exterminateur, son dossier était sous scellées. À moins qu'il ne creuse beaucoup, et réussisse à retrouver et faire parler Bluesky, Grayson ne pouvait pas découvrir sur quoi il travaillait. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, vu la quantité, la qualité et la diversité des informations qui avaient fuité, il était impossible que cet homme soit la seule taupe, en conséquence, il y avait une chance pour qu'un autre type puisse savoir qu'il avait été envoyé enquêter sur un trafic et découvert que ce dit trafic supposé de contre-bande banale était en fait une tentative de renversement de l'État sorcier par le mage noir et ses sbires. Et c'était entre autres pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas de traces écrites de ses découvertes, et, aussi parce qu'il détestait écrire des rapports, bien sûr.

Grayson s'arrêta devant une porte et lui jeta un coup d'œil tout sauf amical. S'il avait été paranoïaque, il aurait pensé que ce traître lui reprochait quelque chose. Comme il ne l'était pas, il dirait juste que Grayson voulait sa mort pour une raison ou une autre. Malgré tout ses efforts, Grayson avait encore du travail à faire pour avoir un regard aussi noir et menaçant que Bluesky. Plus de dix ans dans les Exterminateurs, Max était insensible à son humeur sombre. Sans un regard pour lui, il rentra dans la pièce. Il se promit toutefois de rester sur ses gardes.

Un homme se tenait derrière un bureau dans une bibliothèque qu'on aurait dit tirée du poème _Le Corbeau_ d'Edgar Allan Poe. Essayez de travailler plus d'un an avec Mercy sans ouvrir un livre non-maj'… Pour l'instant, la mauvaise luminosité de la pièce l'empêchait de bien le voir, mais, il connaissait cette silhouette.

-Je vous ai fait venir au sujet de Mercy Lecay.

Il avait une voix douce. Le genre de voix qui vous poussait à faire confiance à la personne à qui elle appartient. C'était exactement le genre de voix qui mettait tous ses sens d'auror en alerte. Il se mit à détailler ce qu'il voyait. Des cheveux blancs, ou d'un blond particulièrement pâle, et ses pupilles… Soit elles étaient de couleurs différentes, soit ce sorcier était atteint d'anisocorie _**(1)**_. Comme… Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il venait de le reconnaître et se demandait comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le faire plus tôt ? Il était recherché dans le monde entier pour la mort de plusieurs centaines de non-maj's et suspecté dans la disparition et le meurtre d'autant d'aurors. Et voilà qu'il se tenait calmement devant lui pour lui poser des questions sur l'une de ses anciennes collègues. Ancienne collègue qui s'était reconvertie en mercenaire obéissant à son propre code. Ancienne collègue et nouvelle chef de l'opération noire dans laquelle il était engagé. Bluesky, elle… Cela faisait deux personnes qui donnaient les ordres pour éliminer cette cellule, et deux personnes sur la sellette. L'un mortellement blessé qui se mourrait à l'hôpital et elle… Maxime ne voulait pas penser aux ennuis qu'elle allait avoir dans trop peu de temps. Et il n'avait que quelques secondes pour choisir ce qu'il pouvait dire d'elle ou non. Vu qu'il se faisait passer pour l'un des cinglés adhérant à sa cause, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien lui répondre.

-Décrivez-la moi en deux mots.

Décrire Mercy Lecay en deux mots ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais, il trouva quand même l'image qui collait à cette femme. Elle était trop… Trop Mercy. Et il entendait un corbeau, comme dans le poème de Poe, dire un « plus jamais ». Dans l'histoire, l'homme à qui il est dit ça, se retrouve condamné à ne jamais plus connaître autre chose que désespoir et folie. Et Maxime pressentait que lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace sans se rappeler ce moment où il s'est retrouvé à devoir choisir entre mourir et trahir quelqu'un.

-Un tango.

Grindelwald avait dit deux mots et Max avait utilisé deux mots, pas un de plus. Cela lui permettait de gagner un peu de temps. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait rencontrer le patron, il s'était attendu au patron de cette cellule de partisans de Grindelwald, pas à la personne en haut de l'échelle. S'il l'avait su, il aurait fait en sorte que la bâtisse soit encerclée d'aurors. Cela aurait été l'occasion d'arrêter une guerre en devenir. Et maintenant, il devait embrouiller un type qui avait pour but avoué de mettre le Monde à feu et à sang, en déclenchant une guerre avec les non-maj's, afin de protéger une femme qui avait été sa coéquipière.

Grindelwald n'avait pas l'air de saisir. Mercy avait déjà dû lui jouer son numéro habituel, et manifestement il la considérait comme une faible femme, quantité négligeable, ayant de l'importance qu'à cause de ses liens privilégiés avec Graves et Bluesky. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'interroger ? Grayson… Grindelwald avait déjà dû se renseigner auprès de lui et Grayson savait pertinemment qu'elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Il choisit de ne pas cacher la nature de Mercy pour avoir une chance d'arrêter le mage noir.

-Elle est comme un tango. Douce et soumise, puis, une mesure après combative. Charmante, puis agressive. Séductrice et glaciale. Personne ne peut prévoir la direction qu'elle prendra, et peut-être pas même elle.

À vrai dire, elle agissait beaucoup à l'instinct quand d'autres arrivaient au même résultat avec beaucoup de travail et d'expériences. Il la soupçonnait de ne pas être un « nul magique ». Il ne parlait pas de la définition moyenâgeuse qui désignait ainsi tout sorcier dont les pouvoirs étaient réfractaires à certaines formes de magie, mais, à celle moderne qui voulait dire que Mercy avait un pouvoir inné. Pas forcément un qui ce remarque, mais plutôt un fragment ce qui lui permettait si souvent de savoir comment se sortir de situation difficile d'instinct. Il se rappelait encore de l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble, époque où parfois elle avait une théorie totalement tirée par les cheveux qui s'avérait la vérité. Oui, Mercy avait sans doute quelques Clairvoyants dans sa famille et elle avait dû hériter d'une partie de leurs pouvoirs, trop infime pour que cela se remarque et qu'elle soit fichée comme telle, mais suffisante pour l'influencer. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Grindelwald. Déjà parce que si elle était au courant, jamais Mercy ne le lui pardonnerait et ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut apprécier d'avoir à ses trousses. Ensuite, parce que même s'il était sous couverture, il restait un auror et il était hors de question qu'il révèle un truc aussi personnel sur l'une de ses sœurs d'armes à quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé et dérangeant que Gellert Grindelwald. Mais cela, il préférait le garder pour lui, la trahir un peu pourquoi pas si nécessaire, mais jamais totalement. Elle le ferait sans hésiter si les rôles étaient inversés.

-Un tango, donc… Répéta Grindelwald toujours aussi peu convaincu.

-Ou un morceau de jazz, un sorte d'ordre chaotique ou de chaos organisé. Oui, si deux mots la définissent bien, c'est Tango et Jazz.

En tout cas, Mercy Lecay n'était certainement pas une jolie petite valse bien tranquille. Et tout cas, le mage noir ne semblait pas croire ce que lui disait Maxime. Du moins, pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il passa donc à un autre angle d'attaque.

-Quand vous la regardez, vous ne voyez que la surface, un truc mignon. Mais à l'intérieur de ce joli caquet cadeau, il y a une énorme polyvalence. La plupart des personnes se spécialisent, même parmi les aurors. Mais Lecay est une généraliste. Elle s'y connaît un minimum dans tous les domaines, et pour le reste, elle sait à qui demander.

-D'après vous, la tuer serait donc une erreur.

On apprend beaucoup de chose en écoutant le ton utilisé, plus qu'avec les mots.

-Voilà pourquoi Grayson est énervé. Il vous a recommandé de la tuer, et vous prenez un second avis, fit Maxime.

-Sans oublier que je suis allé moins-même me faire un avis sur la question, approuva le mage noir.

Au nom de la Magie, qu'avait-elle bien pu fabriquer ? Et comment l'avait-il retrouvée ? Mercy pouvait devenir une aiguille dans une botte de foin en moins de dix secondes montre en main. Si Grindelwald avait fini par la déloger, c'est qu'il avait suivit les miettes de pain qu'elle lui avait laissé. De plus, s'il se tenait devant lui en un seul morceau, soit elle n'avait pas compris qui il était ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, soit elle était en train de manigancer quelque chose. Il y avait une troisième option : il avait réussi à la tromper. Comment ? Mais, Grindelwald ne l'avait pas tuée ou capturée. Donc, si l'auror ne se trompait pas, le mage noir réfléchissait aux options la concernant. Une fois qu'il serait fixé, et une fois seulement que cela serait fait, il agirait. On ne survivait pas aussi longtemps que lui en tant qu'ennemi numéro un en étant irréfléchi.

-Vous avez été son coéquipier pendant trois ans, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, monsieur.

Beaucoup plus de trois ans en fait, mais ce qui se passe pendant une opération noire reste dans l'ombre de l'histoire à jamais. Il avait pris soin de garder le ton posé de celui qui est sûr de lui en qui on peut avoir toute confiance et déférent qui reconnaît la grandeur de son interlocuteur. Une marque de respect n'a jamais tué et dans son cas, cela pourrait peut-être lui sauver la mise. C'était un jeu de dupes, tout ce qu'il avait à espérer était qu'il n'était pas celui du mage noir.

-A-t-elle une faiblesse ? Finit par demander le Bulgare après de trop longues minutes de silence.

Maxime hésita un instant. À part Graves, tous les proches de Mercy se trouvaient hors de portée de Grindelwald. Les chances pour que le mage noir les enlève étaient donc minimes. Et la bonne nouvelle était que la polyvalence de Mercy venait une fois de plus de lui sauver la vie : elle était unique et irremplaçable. Sans compter son carnet d'adresses : Nécromanciens, Voyants, Métamorphes, Fourchelangs… Tous les gens bizarres, même pour des sorciers, en fait.

-Elle est loyale, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle se batte en respectant les règles. Mais si elle tient à vous ou qu'elle vous a accordé sa protection, elle se battra jusqu'au bout pour vous.

Il y avait aussi autre chose. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse, et les chances que Grindelwald y arrive était même plutôt mince. Et si le Bulgare pensait pouvoir la contrôler, cela pouvait sauver la vie de Mercy Lecay.

-Elle n'a qu'une seule parole. Si elle s'engage à faire quelque chose, elle le fera. À ses conditions, mais, elle le fera.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Grindelwald que Maxime n'aimait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir expliqué à un démon comment voler une âme. À la réflexion, il venait à la fois de lui donner une raison de ne pas la tuer tout de suite et la meilleure manière de la faire plier pour qu'elle rejoigne sa croisade ou s'écarte de sa route. S'il pensait la convaincre, c'est que le mage noir ne la connaissait pas. Mercy estimait qu'agir en faisait ce qui était juste était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se regarder dans un miroir. Jamais elle ne permettrait la mort d'innocents. Sauf si elle était en colère contre eux...

-Elle ne m'a pas fait l'effet d'être un réel danger. Brisée par sa romance avec Graves au point de ne pas agir logiquement, mais, elle m'inspire plus de la pitié qu'autre chose.

Si Maxime n'était pas habitué à être surpris, il en serait tombé par terre. C'était peut-être parce qu'il connaissait bien Mercy, mais, quelque soit le numéro qu'elle avait joué à Grindelwald, ce dernier était tombé dans un sacré panneau. Comme beaucoup de défunts adversaires de la Cajun, il ne se rendrait compte du danger qu'elle était que lorsqu'elle planterait sa tête sur une pique.

-Savez-vous ce qui me pose problème dans cette histoire ? C'est qu'il faudra finir par la faire taire.

Le mage noir semblait sincèrement désolé de ce constat, mais quelque chose soufflait à Maxime que c'était plus l'idée que le monde perdrait une sorcière puissante qui posait problème au Bulgare que celui de prendre une vie. Doutes confirmés par la suite de la déclaration de Grindelwald.

-Même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte, elle connaît les clefs qui permettent de décoder la vérité, ce qui la rend bien plus dangereuse que n'importe quel auror fouineur. Si elle a parlé à qui que ce soit de ce qu'elle sait… Du plus petit fait… La réussite de cette mission dépend de notre capacité à donner le change. Nous ne pouvons pas faire disparaître toutes les personnes extérieures à notre association qui viendront rendre visite au véritable Graves.

Le véritable Graves ? Il y avait donc un usurpateur au service de Grindelwald. Entre le Polynectar et les sortilèges de métamorphoses, pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait expliquer quelques détails étranges. Maintenant, ce sorcier devait être sacrément puissant pour avoir pu vaincre Graves qui était l'un des meilleurs duellistes du Congrès Magique. Et dire qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Après que Grindelwald ait remplacé le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique par l'un de ses partisans, quelle était la prochaine étape ? Une pluie de grenouilles ou la mort des premiers-nés, après tout ce qui avait vaincu Ramsès pouvait faire tomber un gouvernement.

-Si nous devions arriver à une telle extrémité, par chance, elle est isolée de ceux qui pourraient se rendre compte de quelque chose. Cela serait une des disparitions les plus faciles qu'il nous aurait été donné de mettre en place : les gens penseront qu'elle est juste rentrée à la Nouvelle-Orléans et ceux qui sont là-bas penseront qu'elle est à New-York, ce qui nous laisse une plus grande marge de manoeuvre quelque soit la décision que nous prendront à son sujet.

Grindelwald semblait sûr de son fait, et de la facilité qu'il aurait à gérer quelqu'un comme elle. Maxime prit bien garde de ne pas en montrer satisfaction, il pensait au contraire que Mercy avait pris la peine de laisser une trace de son passage. À vrai dire, si elle n'avait pas trop changé, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'une force de frappe particulièrement féroce débarque en ville en cas de problèmes. Oui, c'était bien le genre de Mercy d'utiliser un fusil de chasse pour tuer une mouche. Elle prenait très au sérieux la règle du triple qui voulait que toute action faite par un sorcier lui revienne en pleine face multipliée par trois. Et c'était à cette loi de la magie méconnue qu'il pensa tout au long de la suite de la réunion.

* * *

 _ **(1) L'anisocorie se définit par une différence de taille entre les deux pupilles.**_


	13. Frederic Grayson, ou comment ne pas perd

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Cette histoire va être un monstre. Je suis déjà à une centaine de page et un total de 40 chapitres...

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis. Positif ou négatif, je suis preneuse.

* * *

 _« La jalousie est un méchant mal, les petits enfants et les chats en meurent. »_

\- Provençal le Gallois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Frederic Grayson, ou comment ne pas perdre son job.**

Beaucoup de monde aurait dit que Frederic Grayson avait tout pour être heureux : il était né au sein d'une famille de la bonne société de Sleepy Hollow, n'avait jamais manqué de rien, durant son enfance avait eu les meilleurs précepteurs, à Ilvermorny n'avait pas connu l'échec… Bref, qu'il avait réussi dans la vie…

Cela fut vrai jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, là était apparu dans sa vie Percival Graves. Quoiqu'il fasse, il n'était pas parvenu à le battre, arrivant toujours deuxième derrière. Lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'ombre se faisait éclipser par un congénère naturellement plus brillant.

Alors qu'il était en dernière année, son père fut ruiné à cause d'un mauvais investissement, obligeant Frederic à devoir trouver une autre voie que celle de grand patron de l'entreprise familiale. Tous ses rêves s'étaient écroulés en une fraction de seconde. Et désastre ultime la ruine en question était plus due à la bêtise paternelle et ses penchants pour le jeu, la boisson et les filles, qu'à une mauvaise conjoncture. La ruine familiale se doublait donc d'une honte inavouable… Il avait donc décidé de devenir Auror, et qui plus est, le meilleur Auror. Pendant ce temps la famille Graves, toujours aussi respectable, avait continué à prospérer, pourtant Percival n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de vouloir devenir auror, lui aussi, se retrouvant de nouveau en concurrence avec lui, et lui coupant de nouveau l'herbe sous le pied. Et bien sûr, durant leur formation, encore et toujours, Graves avait été meilleur que lui. Durant la guerre, Frederic avait espéré que son rival meure, mais cela n'avait pas eu lieu. À la place, il était revenu encore plus… Plus décoré, plus respecté, plus honoré, plus, plus et encore plus… Plus détestable. Un vrai héros américain.

Tout cela parce que Frederic n'avait pas été envoyé sur des missions aussi dangereuses et valorisantes que l'autre. De plus, on avait mis en cause sa vaillance et son intégrité quand il avait juste obéit aux ordres venu du commandement. Pendant que l'autre n'en faisait à sa tête, quitte à s'assoir sur le règlement, contrairement à lui, réussissait à être médaillé. Graves avait refusé d'obéir à un ordre formel. Sous le prétexte que cela aurait laissé sans défense une base médicale, il n'avait pas attaqué une base ennemie. Ce qui était la preuve de sa couardise s'était en fait transformé en action d'éclat, et, on avait même trouvé le moyen de le féliciter sous prétexte qu'il avait sauvé sa peau.

Un jour où leur service était terminé depuis quelques heures, mais où Garces et lui étaient restés pour terminer de la paperasse, une jeune femme était passée dans le bureau. Jolie, souriante… Le genre de femme à la beauté totalement naturelle… Et elle ne s'était pas arrêtée devant lui, elle ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul regard. À la place, elle était allée parler à Graves et l'avait invité à boire un verre. Percival avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme s'il savait d'avance que résister était une cause perdue et l'avait suivi. Une fois encore, Frederic avait été dans l'ombre du même homme. Plus tard, il avait appris le nom de cette fille : Mercy Lecay. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était l'un des chiens de garde d'Hector Bluesky. Il avait tenté de la séduire, de la voler à Graves, mais, c'est à peine si elle l'avait remarqué. Lui avait bien remarqué leurs airs faussement détachés quand ils se rencontraient en public, ses salauds osaient fraterniser avec un collègue et étaler leur amour devant son nez.

Puis, Graves avait été nommé chef du Bureau Fédéral des Aurors à la place de Frédéric. Et après, Directeur de la Sécurité Magique. Grayson devait s'avouer qu'il avait espéré devenir le bras droit de son rival… Mais non. Bluesky avait eu cet honneur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris qu'il ne gagnerait jamais. Si sa famille n'avait pas perdu son rang, s'il était quand même devenu auror, les dés n'auraient pas été ainsi pipés, Percival ne devait ses succès qu'à sa richesse et ses ancêtres... C'est lui qui aurait dû être admiré. Lui le véritable héros américain. Lui que les femmes auraient désiré. Il ne serait pas celui devant lequel on passe sans le voir. Vu qu'il ne serait jamais aimé, il avait décidé de se venger. Il avait collecté des informations sur tous ses ennemis, et il avait découvert des secrets.

Le frère de Graves avait eu une bâtarde. Lecay était née hors mariage. Bluesky était marié et père de famille. Lecay semblait la plus faible des trois et il avait essayé de l'attaquer sur ses origines, elle lui avait répliqué un « et certains disent que mon père était même un non-maj' ». Une idée ridicule. Vu les conséquences d'une union avec un sans pouvoir, personne de censé s'y risquerait. Et Lecay s'était mise à se méfier de lui, et à le regarder comme s'il était un insecte répugnant qu'elle devait écraser à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Lui qui croyait pouvoir résister à une nouvelle dose de mépris en avait été blessé. Le rôle du héros n'était pas pour lui, et celui du méchant lui faisait du mal.

Quand Grindelwald l'avait contacté, il avait saisi sa chance. Dans un nouveau monde, il pourrait enfin avoir tout ce qu'il méritait, et surtout, il se vengerait. Mais, Maxime Reed était rentré dans la danse et menaçait de prendre sa place. Grindelwald avait toute confiance en lui et pour la première fois il avait consulté un autre et semblait se ranger à l'avis de ce bâtard.

Pourtant, c'était grâce à lui si Grindelwald avait remporté son plus grand succès en capturant Graves. C'était lui qui avait fourni les informations erronées au Directeur. Lui qui avait fait rentrer son maître à New-York. Lui qui lui avait fourni un abri, son manoir ancestral, en attendant le bon moment pour frapper. Lui qui avait fait sortir l'autre loin de la sécurité de sa maison ou de son bureau, sans protection, permettant à Grindelwald de le capturer. L'air surpris de Graves quand il avait compris que son subordonné ne le défendrait pas, le livrait même, valait à lui seul le paiement de toutes ses peines. Depuis, enfermé Graves s'affaiblissait enfin, perdant de sa superbe, pendant que lui, Frederic, grandissait. Bientôt, il aurait tout ce que son rival lui avait volé. Il ne comptait pas l'achever avant que Graves ne le supplie de le faire. Telle une araignée envers le puceron, le chat envers la souris, il en salivait d'avance et se délectait de voir Grindelwald étendre sa toile et prendre au piège une société qui se croyait indestructible.

À la tête du département fédéral des aurors américains, il était particulièrement bien placé pour un jour prendre la tête du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, chose que son maitre ne pourrait lui refuser, sa famille retrouverait son rang d'autant, et plus personne n'oserait jamais se moquer de lui.

Frederic ne supporterait plus longtemps d'accepter de passer au second rang. Tôt ou tard, il allait devoir faire un grand ménage…

* * *

 _ **Désolée, lorsque j'ai mis le proverbe provençal, je n'ai pas pu résisté à la référence à Kamelott.**_


	14. Percival Graves, ou une promesse

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Merci à mes lecteurs et ceux qui laissent un messages.

* * *

 _« Il n'y a pas de faible femme, juste des hommes mous »._

-Jade Blanchard répliquant à son père alors que celui lui ordonnait de rompre ses fiançailles et traitant son opiniâtreté de « faiblesse féminine ».

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Perc** **ival Graves, ou une promesse.**

Sur le plafond blanc, un ornement en relief en forme de couronne, et en son centre un espace vide, comme un visage brisé par un éclat d'obus. Avant, il y avait un lustre, mais, on avait pensé à retirer tout ce à quoi on pouvait accrocher une corde. Une fenêtre, deux rideaux. Un blanc qui laissait la lumière passer sans permettre au voisinage de voir l'intérieur de la pièce et un opaque qui bloquait toute lumière la nuit. La fenêtre bloquée, ne s'ouvrait qu'en partie, à peine l'espace de passer un doigt. Des runes gravées sur le parquet autrefois parfaitement lisse. Elles l'empêchaient de jeter le moindre sort, et cela malgré qu'il sentait encore la magie couler dans ses veines. Elles devaient être utilisées dans le cadre de la magie rouge _**(1)**_ vu que les autres sorciers n'avaient pas de mal à user de leurs pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait pas être catégorique vu qu'il n'avait jamais étudié en profondeur ce type de magie : elle ne faisait pas partie du programme d'Ilvermorny et on parlait juste de la théorie de la sangmagie durant la formation des Aurors. S'il s'en sortait, il ferait changer cela, du moins, pour le programme à l'Académie des Aurors. On avait retiré les baldaquins du lit. Il ne faisait rien dans ce lit, sauf dormir. Et penser. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, dans sa situation, la pensée devait être rationnée. Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser n'était plus supportable. Comme le fait de passer la porte. Il savait pourquoi il n'y avait plus de lustre et pourquoi la fenêtre s'ouvrait à peine. Ce n'est pas une évasion qu'ils craignaient de sa part. Dans son état et sans baguette, il n'irait pas loin. C'était un autre type de fuite, celle que l'on peut s'offrir si on possède au objet tranchant qu'ils voulaient prévenir.

Ces détails transformaient totalement un lieu qu'il connaissait sous le bout des doigts, en un lieu anonyme, telle une chambre d'hôtel bon marché, ou au sein d'une pension pour personne à moyen restreint. Cette atteinte à son intimité le blessait au plus au point, renforçant son sentiment d'abandon et de désespérance. Grayson l'avait trahi, mais cela, il aurait pu s'y attendre : tant de rancœur en un seul homme ne pouvait qu'exploser. C'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi comme bras droit : trop dangereux. C'est le fait qu'il soit allé jusqu'à trahir leur pays pour se venger d'offenses imaginaires qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Une erreur de débutant que Bluesky n'aurait pas fait. Cet homme se méfie de tout et, d'après certaines personnes, même de son ombre. En fin de compte, il pouvait se montrer encore trop naïf. Encore une autre bonne raison de garder Bluesky comme bras droit. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait, mais, il avait confiance, ce vieux dinosaure s'en sortirait toujours. C'était dans son sang.

Tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu s'il avait été… S'il n'avait pas commis tant d'erreurs envers Mercy. Mercy avait vécu des années dans une chambre comme ça lorsqu'elle était arrivée à New-York et ce même après que sa situation financière se soit améliorée garce à de bons investissements.

On avait laissé uniquement les meubles qu'on ne pouvait pas déplacer facilement. Il savait qu'il était prisonnier et qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre. On lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce confort était un privilège qui pouvait lui être retiré. Qu'il était un hôte « privilégié » avec sa propre chambre. C'était sans doute le pire dans sa situation. Grindelwald portait ses vêtements, vivait sa vie, souillait sa demeure en y demeurant, mais il profanait la pièce où Perceval était censé être le plus en sécurité en l'y enfermant, en l'y « interrogeant ». « _L'endroit où on a le plus de chance de mourir, c'est dans notre lit. Du moins, statistiquement_ ». Ce n'était pas sa voix qui venait de lui dire ces mots, ni celle du mage noir. C'était celle de Mercy. Elle avait toujours un proverbe ou une statistique à lancer en cas de besoin. Ou simplement pour faire sortir quelqu'un de ses gonds.

Mercy. Grindelwald n'avait pas caché qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle mijotait, mais, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que cela serait chaotique. Cela lui donnait un peu plus de forces pour continuer à résister. Pas d'une grande résistance héroïque, quelque chose de plus passif. Ne pas parler, ne pas réagir. Juste laisser l'autre perdre son temps. En fait, ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Lui, il était plus pour foncer dans le tas et voir ensuite, alors que Mercy… Mercy savait être patiente. Elle prenait son temps pour peser et repenser toutes les options qui lui étaient possibles et alors seulement, elle faisait quelque chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de courageusement irresponsable ou incroyablement stupide. Parfois, elle jetait des petits cailloux dans la mare, juste pour dire, mais chacun de ses cailloux avaient un but précis. Tester une limite, voir l'attention qu'on lui portait, évaluer un adversaire… Mais, elle n'avait pas de plan, jamais. Comme elle se plaisait à le dire souvent : « U _n plan ne survit pas aux premières minutes de son_ _ap_ _plication, alors, pourquoi en faire un d ?_ ». Oui, Mercy n'était pas le genre de femmes à ne rien faire quand elle pouvait agir. Il lui donnait encore une semaine avant d'être une épine dans le pied du mage noir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était tellement incongru qu'il ne sursauta même pas alors qu'il venait d'être tiré de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas logique, Grindelwald était déjà passé ce soir et c'était la seule personne qui venait de le voir. Sans oublier que le mage noir ne frappait pas à la porte. L'homme qui passa le seuil le surpris. Maxime Reed. Celui, qui après le départ de Mercy, était devenu le bras droit d'Hector Bluesky, le Chef du bureau fédéral des Exterminateurs, les Forces Spéciales des Aurors du Congrès Magique. Si on lui avait demandé de parier sa vie sur la loyauté d'un auror, il aurait juré que c'était la dernière personne susceptible de trahir les États-Unis.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Patron. Je suis venu juste pour confirmer une intuition, lui dit l'Exterminateur d'une voix pleine de colère contenue.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Mon boulot, j'enquête, se défendit Reed en levant les mains dans un geste universel d'innocence. Plus pour Bluesky vu qu'il a été méchamment blessé, mais pour notre Mercy. Vous savez, celle qui ne se met pas en colère si elle peut vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce avec les intérêts.

Il y avait une question qui hantait Percival depuis que Grindelwald s'était vanté de savoir si bien l'imiter qu'il arrivait à tromper une de ses anciennes maîtresses. Il aurait pu le croire, si l'amante en question n'avait pas été Mercy. En tant qu'ancienne auror, elle était plus méfiante et mieux armée que les autres. Mais était-ce vrai ? Avec son parcours dans les Forces Spéciales, elle pouvait aussi jouer la comédie sur commande et Grindelwald était tellement sûr de lui que c'était une faiblesse. Une de celle que Mercy excellait à exploiter. Personne n'est infaillible.

-Est-ce qu'elle sait ?

-Que vous êtes ici ? Je viens de le savoir et je suis infiltré dans ce réseau depuis plusieurs mois. Elle est arrivée en ville fin août. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle sache que la liste des aurors enlevés par les partisans de Grindelwald est plus longue que ce qu'on pensait et que vous en faites partie.

-Vous ne lui avez pas encore dit ?

Le ton de Percival était agressif et il le savait parfaitement. Pour sa défense, il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas être patient. Une lueur d'espoir naissait et un regain de vitalité le saisissait.

-Quand je dis que je viens de l'apprendre, cela veut dire que je le suspecte depuis quelques jours, et j'en ai eu confirmation il y a moins de trois heures en surprenant une conversation que je n'étais pas censé entendre. Et non, dès que la voie s'est dégagée, je suis venu confirmer l'information avant de transmettre une nouvelle qui la pousserait à faire tout exploser.

Reed marqua une pause avant de se corriger :

-Mauvaise formulation.

-Non, votre formulation était très bien, mais nous parlons de Mercy. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour embrouiller une situation.

Vrai. Mais, elle ne compliquait pas la situation seulement pour les criminels, elle le faisait aussi pour tout ceux qui l'ennuyait. Et si elle s'arrangeait pour que sa liste d'ennemis se raccourcisse, elle s'en faisait régulièrement des nouveaux. Et elle était capable de faire exploser, dans le sens littéral du terme, deux ou trois trucs au passage : l'un de ses tours préférés était une potion explosive bien placée.

-Quelle est la situation ? Demanda Percival.

-Bluesky est hors-course et Mercy l'a fait évacuer vers un lieu sûr qu'elle seule connait. Et c'était le seul auror haut gradé au Congrès qui prendrait le risque de déclencher des combats au cœur de New-York sans preuve irréfutable.

Logique. Elle évacuait les personnes pouvant être utilisées contre elle et, surtout, qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Certains pourraient juger cela comme une perte de temps inutile, mais, elle n'allait pas engager ses forces avant de savoir la profondeur exacte de la merde dans laquelle elle allait plonger. Alors, autant utiliser ce délai pour vérifier tout cela de façon productive.

-Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment vous faire sortir d'ici sans griller ma couverture, déclencher un combat général et provoquer des dégâts collatéraux incontrolables.

Percival n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester ici, mais, il commençait à comprendre assez Grindelwald pour savoir que ce dernier tuerait les aurors qu'il avait en son pouvoir s'il venait à s'enfuir. Et cela juste parce que l'égo du Bulgare aurait été froissé. Le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique préféra se concentrer sur autre chose qu'une possible catastrophe. À la réflexion, la catastrophe avait déjà lieu chaque jour où le mage noir lui volait aussi bien sa vie que son identité et tissait sa toile dans le MACUSA.

-Quel ordre vous a-t-elle donné ?

Parce que Mercy était une excellente officier, elle ne laissait pas partir les gens sous ses ordres sans mission définie, même si elle ne passait pas tout de suite à l'action. Et elle essayait d'avoir toujours un plan. Même s'il tenait souvent à un « on verra ». C'était une chose qui l'avait toujours exaspéré chez elle. Dans sa situation actuelle, pieds et poings liés, soumis à la volonté d'un pervers narcissique assoiffé de pouvoirs, il devait s'en remettre à Reed et à Mercy pour retrouver sa liberté. La patience, la patience était et serait sa seule alliée dans les jours à venir. Ça et une infinie certitude qu'il s'en sortirait maintenant que Mercy l'avait localisé

-Mercy m'a donné des instructions très strictes pour que je fasse tout ce qui est possible pour que vous ne passiez pas l'arme à gauche, révéla Reed, un sourire mi-ironique mi-amusé aux lèvres.

Percival marqua une pause. Mercy avait donné cet ordre sans avoir toutes les informations. Lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, elle le l'imaginait libre de ses mouvements et travaillant dans un endroit sûr. Dans la situation actuelle, il était impossible que Reed puisse réussir cette tâche. Grindelwald ne le laisserait jamais partir. Du moins, pas autrement que les pieds devant.

-Maxime, vous n'êtes pas responsable de moi.

-Je sais, mais, je prends Mercy très au sérieux.

-Je lui parlerai.

-Vous pouvez essayer, mais, les chances que Grindelwald vous laisse partir sont minces, même si c'est pour faire la morale à quelqu'un.

-Vu qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les données, si je meure, Mercy ne sera pas assez mesquine pour vous le reprocher. Sans oublier qu'on ne peut vous tenir pour responsable des actes d'un mage noir.

-Vous croyez que Mercy prendra ce fait en compte ?

-Oui.

Maxime eut un léger mouvement de tête qui était une façon comme une autre de dire poliment à son supérieur qu'il était en train de dire une énormité. Énormités comme celles dites par un enfant sachant qu'il a tort mais qui refuse de l'admettre par fierté. Bref, le message était « vous être un grand naïf patron ». Et personne n'avait oser traiter Percival Graves de naïf depuis l'école primaire. Il exagérait, en fait juste depuis qu'il était devenu auror il y avait plus d'une décennie. Bon, d'accord, il avait quarante ans, il était rentré à l'école d'auror il y avait vingt-trois ans. Il était donc plus proche des deux décennies de service actif que d'une.

-Si vous mourez, nous sommes tous morts. Si elle nous tient pour responsables de votre mort, elle nous élimera un à un et cela jusqu'au dernier. Cela lui prendra du temps, et il se peut que l'un de nous la tue avant qu'elle n'ait fini. Je suis doué pour rester en vie, Grindelwald et ses hommes doivent l'être également, et les aurors du Bureau de la Protection des Personnalités aussi. Même Mercy aura du mal à venir à bout de nous tous, surtout si nous l'attendons de pieds fermes. Mais, elle emportera un certain nombre de personnes avec elle. Alors, rendez-nous service, patron, et tâchez de rester en vie le temps qu'on vous fasse sortir d'ici, d'accord ?

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela, il n'avait aucun mal à croire que Mercy était capable de faire un carnage, mais, parler de cela semblait réconforter Maxime. Une partie de lui voulait dire à Reed qu'il se trompait, mais l'autre… L'autre se demandait comme il réagirait si les rôles étaient inversés : Mercy qui mourait après avoir été torturée pendant plusieurs semaines. La réponse à cette question était simple. Il n'irait pas jusqu'au massacre d'innocents, mais tous les gens qu'il tiendrait pour responsables verraient leurs jours comptés. Il avait beaucoup plus de règles morales que Mercy, alors s'il était prêt à exercer des représailles pour elle, cela paraissait logique qu'elle soit prête à faire pire pour lui. Pour l'instant, tout ce que Percival pouvait faire était de ni mourir, ni simplifier la vie de Grindelwald en attendant une possibilité de fuite.

-Reed, calmez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas encore sur la liste noire de Mercy. Elle a un plan. Même quand ce n'est pas le cas, elle arrive à en avoir un.

-Avant de dire cela, n'oubliez pas qu'avant elle était une Exterminateur, comme je le suis toujours. Je l'ai vu faire des choses qu'elle ne fera jamais devant vous. Croyez-moi, je préférerais avoir n'importe qui d'autre aux trousses, ou presque.

Mercy est dangereuse, et dire que Mercy est dangereuse est dire que l'eau mouille et que le feu brûle. C'était des faits et rien ne pouvait les changer. Mais, Mercy n'était pas que cela. Elle était aussi une fille capable de dépenser une somme d'argent astronomique juste pour la sécurité d'une poignée de gosses. Oui, il était au courant pour la Lune Bleue et l'aide que cet établissement recevait de l'Agence Lecay.

-Je vais survivre, fit Percival. Je vais survivre parce que je ne peux pas laisser Mercy étrangler Grayson à ma place.

-C'est une bonne raison, reconnut Reed.

Le soulagement de l'Exterminateur était visible. Sans doute parce que Percival avait la réputation de toujours tenir parole. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était soulagé de voir que son supérieur ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Maintenant, il était temps de changer de sujet.

-Vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour faire quoi que ce soit d'officiel, fit Percival pour changer de sujet.

-Et c'est ça qui rend les opérations noires délicates.

-À chaque fois, c'est le même schéma lors d'une disparition. L'auror prend un congé pour raisons personnelles sans prévenir, ou part en mission, puis, plus rien… Personne ne le voit partir ou ne sait où il est. Quant aux missions, elles sont bidons, Bluesky a vérifié lui-même, avant…

-Avant de finir à l'hôpital. Rien de tout cela n'était bon.

-Quel est le point commun entre eux ?

Reed eut un sourire en coin qui voulait dire que Percival avait touché juste.

-Tous enquêtaient sur des mouvements suspects, contrebandes, trafics en tous genres, etc... qui m'ont amené au réseau que j'ai infiltré, ce qui m'a conduit à la cellule des Fanatiques de Grindelwald à New-York, fit Reed en regardant sa montre. Bon, je dois y aller. Grindelwald m'attend. Si je suis en retard au bureau, il va se douter de quelque chose.

-Soyez prudent.

-Comme une vierge lors de sa nuit de noce. Et vous, n'oubliez pas de ne pas mourir.

Percival ne répondit pas et regarda la porte se refermer. Dans le fond, qu'il meure serait la solution la plus simple. Si Grindelwald le gardait en vie, c'était pour pouvoir continuer à utiliser son identité. Il espérait qu'aucun de ses aurors n'aurait à souffrir parce qu'il ne pouvait se laisser mourir sous prétexte que Mercy ne le supporterait pas. D'ailleurs, à la réflexion, sa mère non plus. Ceux qui auraient la chance d'échapper à l'ancienne auror auraient affaire à Morticia Graves. Cette dernière ne les tuerait pas, cela serait bien trop vulgaire pour une femme de sa qualité, elle les détruirait.

* * *

 _ **(1)Type de magie utilisant du sang comme base.**_


	15. Gellert Grindelwald, ou que Dieu me gard

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court, mais je l'aime bien.

* * *

 _« La doctrine, l'équité, l'amour pour tous ceux qui sont nos subordonnés et, pour tous les hommes en général, la science des ressources, le courage et la valeur : telles sont les qualités qui doivent caractériser celui qui est revêtu de la dignité de Général. »_

\- Sun Tzu, L'Art de la guerre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : ****Gellert Grindelwald, ou que Dieu me garde de mes amis, je m'occupe de mes ennemis.**

Grindelwald avait un problème. Mais un problème qu'il devait régler sans faire de vagues. Ce problème s'appelait Grayson. Cet homme lui avait été utile et même très utile, il devait bien le reconnaître et c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'en était pas encore débarrassé. Surtout qu'il pouvait avoir encore besoin de lui, il était efficace comme chef de la section de l'est. Mais, il était aussi un danger potentiel. Cet homme était totalement dévoré par la haine et la jalousie. Deux moteurs pratiques et efficaces pour l'attirer de son côté, mais, qui pouvaient se retourner contre lui. Un mot, un geste de trop et il prenait la mouche et retournait sa veste, le laissant à découvert. Une probabilité à ne pas négliger quand on a de grands projets…

C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé un second avis à Reed. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir de ressenti personnel contre l'un de ses collègues, anciens ou nouveaux. Son avis serait sans doute plus fiable, ou du moins, moins à charge. Lui aussi avait dit que Lecay pourrait être dangereuse, mais cela serait plus dû à la difficulté de prévoir ses réactions qu'autre chose. Une femme faible et instable. Loin du grand danger décrit par Grayson.

Sa décision était prise, une fois qu'il aurait pris le contrôle du monde sorcier, il l'éliminerait. Il ne pourrait jamais compter sur lui en situation de crise, par conséquent, il ne pourrait pas lui confier les États-Unis, jamais quelqu'un comme Grayson ne pourrait gérer un si vaste territoire. De plus il était trop instable et surtout trop imbu de sa personne. Pour l'instant, Grayson admettait qu'il était son supérieur et dans l'organisation et en intelligence, il le servait docilement et même servilement, mais un jour, il pourrait changer d'opinion et se sentir des ailes…. En plus, il ne manquerait pas à sa parole, il ne lui avait jamais promis quoique ce soit, tout l'art était là, laisser entendre aux faibles ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

Reed n'avait pas ce genre de faiblesse. Il avait rejoint son mouvement parce qu'il avait la foi dans un meilleur monde, dans le plus Grand Bien : un idéaliste. Il servait une cause à laquelle il adhérait de toute son âme. Un homme agissant par conviction est une arme très puissante et nettement plus fiable qu'un aigri. Ce genre de personne ne plierait pas et refuserait les compromis matériels qui pourraient le détourner de sa voie. Sans oublier que Reed connaissait ses propres limites. Comme il lui avait avoué, il était un homme d'action, pas de réflexion.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Bluesky s'était échappé de l'hôpital où il l'avait placé en quarantaine, sous haute surveillance. Comment ? Et surtout aidé par qui ? Lequel de ses hommes chargés de le garder avait-il bien pu le trahir ? L'évasion ne pouvait s'expliquer que comme ça. Un de ses gardes était un traître. Le plus simple était de tous les supprimer. Possibilité à ne pas écarter, mais il préférait ne pas y recourir tout de suite. Une quinzaine d'hommes de plus ou de moins on ne verrait pas la différence… mais ça ferait jaser dans l'équipe et il avait besoin de cohésion dans l'instant. Non, décidément, plus simple était de découvrir le responsable et de l'éliminer en toute discrétion…

Il allait confier cette mission à Grayson, une façon comme une autre de l'occuper en le gardant à sa proximité immédiate et donc sous sa surveillance directe. En plus, cela détournerait son attention de Reed. Dans cette affaire, Gellert gagnait. Il gagnait toujours.

Reed… Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de l'écarter de Grayson. Vu son pédigrée, pourquoi pas essayer de lui faire découvrir l'identité des Exterminateurs envoyés pour infiltrer l'organisation responsable des divers « incidents » sur son territoire ? S'il avait été à la place de Picquery, il aurait monté une opération souterraine pour vérifier que personne ne chercherait à renverser son gouvernement. Pas ouvertement, elle prétendait diriger une démocratie respectueuse des droits de chacun, mais en sous-main, c'était possible. Lui, au moins, ne se cachait pas d'avoir des méthodes radicales… Et il agissait toujours pour le plus Grand Bien.

Pour le cas de Lecay… La seule chose qui l'ennuyait était de devoir gaspiller du temps et des ressources pour surveiller une personne aussi fade. Maintenant qu'il avait pris contact avec elle sous les traits de Graves, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer sous peine de la voir de nouveau débarquer à son domicile, et peut-être à un mauvais moment. Il allait la réinviter à diner dans un endroit tranquille et propice. Il saurait ainsi si elle avait une date de retour chez elle prévue. Si oui, il devrait faire en sorte qu'elle ne le démasque pas, sinon… Il avait les moyens de la neutraliser. Miracle, elle disparaitrait comme d'autres avant elle. Qui pouvait bien tenir à elle ?

Et Jones. Ce cher Jones qui l'avait si déçu, pour l'instant retenu à la cave. Il ne méritait qu'une mort indigne de façon moldue. Une balle dans la tête, peut-être, comme un malfrat de bas étage. Ainsi, abandonné sur les docks, la police moldue se ferait un plaisir d'enquêter sur cette mort et de ne rien trouver, elle abandonnerait l'enquête au bout d'un temps raisonnable et classerait le dossier. Un enterrement de première classe…Un incident classé sans suites, une erreur qui n'aurait jamais existée en somme. Après tout, pour les moldus, il n'existait pas et même si un sorcier passait par là, Jones n'était pas américain et n'avait que peu de chances d'être reconnu par quelqu'un de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique.

Pour le courrier de la petite Amethyst Graves, la chère nièce de Percival. La majorité des gens considèrent que les enfants sont les plus précieux des biens. C'est pour cela qu'il évitait d'y toucher quand il avait le choix. Vu la droiture de Graves, il devait tenir à cette gamine. Il fallait que Gellert mette la main sur les lettres qu'elle lui écrivait. Il ignorait où ces missives avaient fini, mais les hiboux avaient tendance à livrer les courriers aux vrais destinataires à moins qu'on ne réussisse à soumettre ce dernier sous un puissant sortilège de substitution. À la moindre erreur, des lettres pouvaient s'égarer, mais, celles-là, aussi inoffensives qu'elles puissent sembler, avaient la particularité de pouvoir détruire son projet. Il était urgent de soumettre totalement Graves à des sorts encore plus puissants. Et s'il y échouait, de couper définitivement tous liens avec elle de la part de son oncle. Ce qui éviterait d'éliminer l'émettrice… et on disait qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Quelle injustice, il était vraiment un incompris.

Voici une soirée productive, il avait trouvé une solution à tous ses problèmes, sauf un : où était ce foutu Bluesky ? Il était primordial de le retrouver avant qu'il puisse agir. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option pour lui : le retrouver et le neutraliser définitivement. A la réflexion, il aurait dû le faire immédiatement dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion… décidément, il se ramollissait avec l'âge… il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne pouvait pas abandonner si près du but.

Grindelwald était heureux et satisfait. Rien ne valait une bonne soirée auprès d'un bon feu de bois dans sa cheminée, pardon près de la cheminée de Graves, un verre de bon Bordeaux, appartenant à Graves ce qui était une qualité supplémentaire, à la main, dans un verre fin de cristal, héritage de la famille de Graves, pour bien réfléchir et prendre les bonnes décisions. Décidément cet homme était vraiment quelqu'un de précieux à ne pas négliger. Il pouvait aller se coucher, demain serait un autre jour… Il avait rendez-vous avec Picquery au sujet des rumeurs courant sur les projets de Grindelwald sur le nouveau monde. Il aimait cette vie.


	16. Seraphina Picquery, ou le poids du pouvo

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La société est un pacte de tromperie réciproque, un échange convenu de fausse monnaie, un coup-gorge, et un brelan décoré de politesse et embelli de faux semblants. »_

-Henri-Frédéric Amiel, Journal intime, le 30 juillet 1860.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :** **Seraphina Picquery, ou** **le poids du pouvoir.**

Elle m'aimait pas devoir mentir à tout le monde, mais, aussi bien Bluesky que Lecay l'avaient mise au pied du mur. Si elle évoquait leur opération noire, ils lâchaient tout et la laissait régler le problème elle-même. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où commencer. Elle était une politicienne, pas un soldat.

Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'ils préparaient, mais, c'était à peine si Lecay lui avait confié qu'il y avait un traître plus que bien placé au Congrès Magique. Ça l'étonnait, elle connaissait tout le monde au MACUSA et certains depuis plus de dix ans. Certains étaient même de ses amis, voire de ses amis intimes. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, échangeait sur leurs proches, leur vie personnelle ou leurs projets. D'autres avaient subi une enquête et même une enquête sérieuse réalisée par les aurors lors de leur embauche. D'ailleurs travailler au congrès impliquait que l'on n'avait plus de vie privée, au sens où l'entendaient la plupart des sorciers. Prêts à tout lâcher de jour comme de nuit pour clore un dossier, faire passer une audition, remplir un papier officiel, assister à une réunion impromptue... tel était le lot de la grande majorité des fonctionnaires… le commun des sorciers extérieurs à l'administration de nouveau, ne concevait pas cet engagement volontaire à la bonne marche du MACUSA. Un dicton local, résumé par les 3T, ne disait-il pas : « Tout pour le bien de Tous, Toujours». On trouvait toujours quelqu'un prêt à en appeler aux 3T pour justifier un retard pour rentrer à la maison… à la longue, le conjoint n'insistait plus, un hibou déposant un bout de papier où étaient griffonnés ces deux signes sur un coin de la table de la cuisine et le repas était automatiquement mis au froid d'un simple coup de baguette résigné, pour plus tard… Oui, contrairement à l'idée reçue, la très grande majorité des employés du gouvernement se dévouaient pour leur fonction. Surtout si on entrait en ligne de compte le salaire qui n'était pas faramineux…

Alors un traître haut placé, elle ne pouvait y croire. Personne n'avait modifié son comportement, ne manquait plus que nécessaire, les 3T étaient toujours au centre de la bonne marche de son ministère. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu…

Depuis quelques mois, il y avait bien quelques signes. Rien de vraiment important. Mais rien d'interne. Il est bien vrai que quelques uns de ses aurors avaient disparu… Mais quoi de plus normal quand on exerce un métier aussi dangereux, dans lequel on était amené par définition à se heurter à des gens moins que recommandables… Mais, Bluesky avait trouvé cela suffisamment suspect pour demander à quelqu'un d'externe, mais hautement qualifié, d'enquêter... dans le plus grand secret qui plus est. Luxe de précautions inutiles pensait-elle. Mais elle avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de respecter les opinions d'un type aussi judicieux que Bluesky. Cet homme était une légende à lui tout seul. Et il avait personnellement veillé à la formation de Reed et Lecay. Pourquoi ces deux-là ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait vu quelque chose en eux…

Ses confrères en Europe lui avaient signalé une montée inquiétante d'idéologies extrémistes avec une croyance délirante sur la suprématie du Sang extrême, dont le chef, ou Maître si on employait le terme consacré qu'employaient ces dingues, serait un certain Grindelwald. Celui-ci s'était signalé en Grande-Bretagne, il y avait un petit moment par une folie des grandeurs le poussant à prôner une « nouvelle religion » Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Bien entendu, le premier essai de l'établissement de cette théorie avait amené son lot de guerres, de meurtres et de malheurs. Ces évènements avaient touché des non-maj's en majorité pendant quatre ans d'une effroyable boucherie, ainsi la plupart des sorciers ne s'étaient pas sentis concernés… Certains n'étaient sans doute même pas au courant… Puis, Grindelwald avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace pendant un an… Bref, ses contacts lui avaient signalé que ce gourou tournait son regard vers ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique. Mais, elle n'avait pas de renseignement plus précis. Si seulement les Bulgares avaient réussi à étouffer le problème dans l'œuf quand il en était encore temps.

Ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être changé. Elle devait s'adapter à la situation et prier pour que tout finisse bien. Ce matin, elle avait rendez-vous avec Graves, son meilleur homme. Elle le connaissait depuis.. Avant la Guerre, alors qu'ils débutaient tous deux. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui, et se dire qu'elle devait lui cacher une telle information… Mais, elle devait le faire. Lecay n'était pas le genre de personne à revenir sur une parole. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle perdait son enquêtrice indépendante. Un dilemme, ou un choix cornélien comme on le dit en France.

Avant Graves, elle avait rendez-vous avec Morris, le chef du personnel. Celui-ci voulait l'entretenir d'un sujet le préoccupant : trois des employés de la maintenance des cheminées étaient tombés malades ces derniers jours. Avec ceux en vacances annuelles : quatre, et ceux en congrès pour formation, à l'autre bout du pays, sur la côte ouest : quatre, il ne restait plus que deux employés pour entretenir la soixantaine de cheminées du grand sous-sol d'entrée du bâtiment 4 et la trentaine du 5. Dieu merci, pour les autres bâtiments, les effectifs étaient leur usage intensif, permettre l'arrivée chaque matin et le départ chaque soir de la majorité des employés du ministère, les pannes n'allaient pas tarder. Qui dit pannes, dit retards, dit mécontentements, dit en fin de compte ennuis à plus ou moins long terme pour elle. Morris voulait donc lui demander sa permission avant d'embaucher quelques intérimaires. Bon, le temps d'écouter, de compatir, de rassurer, de prendre une décision : vingt minutes. Cinq pour dire bonjour, cinq au revoir à ce bavard. Trente minutes et elle pouvait passer au rendez-vous suivant.

Ensuite, elle devait recevoir le chef de l'opposition. Un vieil ami de Grayson. Si, c'était possible. Cet homme n'était donc pas totalement antipathique pour tout le monde. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Cela pouvait être aussi bien pour se plaindre du repas de la cafétéria que de lui faire subir un nouveau coup foireux. Cet homme serait capable de se plaindre pendant huit heures de l'épaisseur du papier toilette. Tout comme il pouvait s'allier à n'importe qui pour avoir le moindre espoir d'un peu de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui ils étaient ennemis, mais demain… Ce type était un champion international du retournage de veste. Même si parfois, elle restait à l'envers. Bon, le temps de découvrir ce qu'il voulait vraiment et surtout de ne pas le froisser : quarante minutes, bonjour cinq minutes, lui proposer un café, quoiqu'avec lui plutôt un bourbon… quinze minutes, au revoir à ce pot de colle : dix minutes. Une heure dix : dix minutes de retard sur son planning, la journée commençait bien… Elle devrait manger un peu plus vite.

Après sa secrétaire, Marjorie, lui ferait signer un tas de papiers tous plus importants les uns que les autres. Lui parlerait pendant dix minutes de son repas en tête à tête d'hier soir avec son nouvel amoureux. Le numéro combien, ce mois-ci ? Quatre, cinq… ah, oui : trois. Elle faiblissait en ce moment, elle était restée longtemps, une semaine au moins, avec son médicomage… Dieu merci, elle maniait particulièrement bien la plume de prises de notes, et même l'invention la plus moderne des non-maj's la… ah, oui, machine à écrire. Certains services du MACUSA l'utilisaient, mais, elle gardait une préférence pour la calligraphie manuscrite. De plus elle était capable d'attendrir le moindre solliciteur pour l'amener à retarder un rendez-vous, voire parfois l'annuler. Une secrétaire parfaite.

Troisième rendez-vous. Une certaine Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March. 3M, ses parents avaient manifestement beaucoup d'humour… Que lui voulait-elle ? Affaire confidentielle avait-elle dit à Samuel, le portier qui en avait parlé à… Saphir, la responsable de l'entretien du service de magicologie, meilleure amie de Marjorie, sa secrétaire. À laquelle, elle ne pouvait rien refuser. Dix minutes.

Puis, enfin, Percival. Une heure. On doit faire le point sur ces rumeurs selon lesquelles Grindelwald serait en train de monter une armée, ici… je vais voir ce qu'il en pense vraiment. La dernière fois, il paraissait pas convaincu contrairement à Bluesky… d'après lui, la disparition soudaine de Goodman et de ses aurors était un accident, un hasard, regrettable certes, mais un hasard. Dommage que Bluesky soit indisponible Reed en longue maladie, retenu je ne sais où pour ses soins, ça tombe bien, comme d'habitude Lecay, qui, bien sûr, ne veut pas être mise dans le coup, absente. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir leurs points de vue. Enfin, Percival savait ce qu'il disait. Il avait toujours été de bons conseils. Depuis quelques temps, il paraissait un peu distrait, mais rien de grave… sans doute un problème de famille.

Après repas à la cantine avec tout le monde. Question de représentation, « elle reste accessible », « elle n'est pas fière », « c'est une bonne patronne » et toutes ces fadaises. La politique, c'était aussi soigner son image. Bien entendu quelqu'un trouverait moyen de venir lui parler, entre la poire et le fromage, de l'homologation des nouveaux balais made in USA, de la protection locale de potions de soins, ou du prix exorbitant des hiboux. Dire qu'elle était sensée aimer encore la politique et lui vouer toute son énergie. Parfois, elle se sentait lasse avant même de commencer sa journée. Elle donnerait tous les sortilèges du monde, et quelques chats noirs en prime, pour un repas en solo, dans une pièce tranquille avec un peu de musique douce en bruits de fond. Ça la changerait un peu.

Cet après-midi, réunion formelle avec tous les chefs des différents services. À priori beaucoup d'employés se plaignaient des conditions de travail. Pas des horaires, pas du manque de personnel, pas des salaires pourtant on aurait pu le croire, pas du nombre de dossiers à régler, non… Je te le donne en mille : des tableaux-paysages de fenêtres des sous-sols et bureaux clos. Ces idiots n'étaient pas capables de se mettre d'accord sur le type de paysages : mer, montagne, forêt, campagne, plage… et le temps : neige, pluie, soleil… et ils voulaient que les techniciens fassent tous les tableaux à la fois, à la demande… Et l'organisation du service ne permettait pas de transmettre plus de deux paysages et deux conditions climatiques en même temps… ce qui aurait solutionné le problème facilement. Faut se méfier, pas me les mettre à dos, lors de leurs dernières revendications, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore Présidente, ils ont appuyé leurs demandes par un mois et demi d'ouragans sur les Keys. Impossible de poser une feuille sur un bureau sans qu'elle ne s'envole, sans compter le nombre de personnes ayant attrapé la grippe en plein mois de juillet. Une révolution dans le MACUSA. Un sujet à ne surtout pas négliger. On va dire deux heures… au moins.

Ensuite,… repos. Dix minutes. Bien mérité, après avoir écouté attentivement, enfin d'après eux, tous ces idiots pompeux. Je suis un bon soldat, Commandant, je sais faire plaisir aux troupes… Thé, arrosé d'une goutte de tonic, il faudrait bien ça pour se remonter.

Bon, mon planning… Ah, oui : ensuite, réunion salle Mungo MacDuff au deuxième sous-sol, bâtiment A, réunion mensuelle de la réunion de la Commission de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Quelle drôle d'idée d'avoir donné à la salle de rencontre pour les ambassadeurs le nom d'un auror, même l'un des douze premiers américain, connu pour jeter des sorts puis discuter, s'il en avait envie, avec les cadavres. Ses notes… où Marjorie a-t-elle bien pu les mettre, nom d'un boursouffle pêteur… ha les voilà… trois sujets. Un, l'élimination du dragon, qui vit là bas dans le désert, du côté des Réserves… une espèce en danger de disparition d'après les Natifs, mais un danger pour tous sorciers d'après la loi. Elle allait bien trouver quelqu'un pour lui expliquer très sérieusement qu'il fallait trouver de l'argent pour le sauver. Si elle cherchait à le sauver, l'opinion publique la lyncherait en apprenant une dépense inutile. Ces hurluberlus sont bien mignons, qu'est-ce qu'ils croient… qu'elle le créait l'argent ? Quinze minutes, quoique, ils vont vouloir discuter… vingt minutes, pas une de plus. Deux, la peste à pustules des Rougarous. Juste cette espèce connue pour sa dangerosité et son amour de la viande humaine, pourtant défendue ardemment par les habitants du Bayou. Ces illuminés devraient pourtant être les premiers à vouloir son extinction. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi ne voulait la fin de cette espèce, mais cela tenait uniquement du fait qu'une de ces créatures avait donné un poil pour faire le cœur de sa baguette. Maladie pas contagieuse aux sorciers, autres animaux et même non-maj's… aucun intérêt… si les Rougarous devaient mourir, on ferait un petit sortilège de combustion pour faire disparaître les cadavres… pas de moyens pour rechercher un traitement pour quelques bestioles sans intérêt pour la plupart des sorciers… dix minutes. Trois, un message de Grande-Bretagne. Un certain Norblet, non Norbert Drago… Dragoneau, qu'est-ce qu'elle écrit mal des fois… bref, un de ces amoureux des créatures qui a pour projet de venir ici. Mais,qu'est-ce qu'ils ont là-bas, ils peuvent pas les garder leurs dingues ! D'abord Grindelwald, maintenant ce Dragoneau… Faudrait expliquer à tous ces gens du vieux continent qu'ils devraient s'occuper eux-mêmes de leurs abrutis sans les lui envoyer… C'est pas vrai, quoi ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce Dragoneau pour qu'il mérite un signalement prioritaire ? Ah oui, le petit frère d'un de leurs héros de guerre… Bon, je verrai bien. Vingt minutes. Si elle gère bien, une heure en tout et elle était tranquille jusqu'à la prochaine catastrophe qui devrait arriver… Trop tôt.

Et elle finit par son courrier. Certains pourraient croire que c'était une chose simple et aisée, mais ces personnes n'avaient pas à communiquer avec les mêmes personnes qu'elle.

\- OK, Seraphina, hauts les coeurs, tu vas y arriver… Courage, ma fille ! Il te reste à peu près deux ans.

Ce soir, quand elle rentrerait enfin chez elle… Plus rien, lumières tamisées, elle se laisserait tomber dans son fauteuil préféré et regarderait les vagues. En priant pour qu'aucun hibou ne juge utile de lui apporter un message urgent. Bref, un jour comme tous les autres. Puis, les enfants couchés, souper romantique avec Stephen et dodo, elle serait trop fatiguée pour la bagatelle...

En attendant que Marjorie fasse entrer son premier rendez-vous de sa longue journée, elle ramassa ce qui venait d'attirer son regard sur le sol… Une plume de corbeau.


	17. June Duclercq, ou la différence

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un message.

* * *

 _Il est dans notre nature de juger ceux qui nous entourent. Nous jugeons la façon dont des inconnus s'habillent, la façon dont nos voisins entretiennent leur pelouse, et la façon dont nos amis se comportent en public. Oui, nous portons constamment ce genre de jugement… Sans qu'il nous vienne jamais à l'esprit qu'un jour nous serons peut-être jugés. Oui, il est dans notre nature de juger ceux qui nous entourent. Tout comme il est dans notre nature de faire endosser aux autres la responsabilité de nos erreurs._

-Mercy Lecay à un suspect en 1922.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : ****June Duclercq, ou la différence.**

June ne savait pas si elle devait véritablement être surprise. Tous les demandeurs d'un rendez-vous pour l'Agence Lecay subissait une discrète et efficace enquête. June n'avait pas été contente lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Mercy avait organisé cette mesure de sécurité pour la Lune Bleue également. Pas contente, mais pas surprise non plus. Son amie était une ancienne auror qui partait du principe qu'il valait mieux être paranoïaque et vivante que confiante et morte. Dans le fond, elle aurait même été étonnée si la Cajun n'avait pas pris toutes les précautions qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour protéger l'école et ses occupants. Voici ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était ici en sachant parfaitement que la femme devant elle avait pris un rendez-vous sous un faux nom.

Morgane Graves, sœur du très renommé Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA, Percival Graves, se voulait être un parfait exemple de la femme généreuse : elle était connue dans tout le pays pour ses galas de charité. Et dans les minorités qu'elle disait défendre, pour n'effleurer que la surface du problème au lieu de chercher à le résoudre. June n'était pas née dans une minorité, du moins, pas à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais, de par sa nature même, elle en faisait partie. Et elle trouvait le discours de cette femme aussi bien rodé que dénué d'intérêt. Elle ne comprenait pas que certaines familles n'osaient pas envoyer leurs enfants étudier dans des écoles fédérales de peur qu'ils y soient lynchés ! Le meilleur exemple était celui des Good. Leur ancêtre, Dorothy Good, avait été emprisonnée à l'âge de quatre ans parce qu'elle parlait aux serpents et que deux non-maj's en avait parlé lors des procès de Salem. Sa mère, Sarah, qui était une carcmol, avait été pendue lors de ces mêmes procès. Et le cas de sa petite sœur, Mercy, était tout aussi tragique vu qu'elle n'avait même pas vécu quatre mois et avait passé toute son existence emprisonnée. Même chez les sorciers, parler la langue des serpents était très mal vu, pour ne pas dire synonyme de magie noire pour la majorité. Et le Fourchelang était un don héréditaire, même s'il pouvait être enseigné. Voilà pourquoi les Good se mélangeaient peu aux autres sorciers et restaient « cloitrés » au sein du Coven de Salem depuis plus de deux siècles. Et ce n'était que le cas le plus évident de l'utilité de l'école de la Lune Bleue, primordiale pour que tous les sorciers aient le droit à une solide éducation et pourquoi les trois Covens existant aux États-Unis avaient uni leurs forces dans un seul but commun : créer cette école, c'était son rêve, mais, c'était aussi l'espoir pour une partie de la population magique.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être une sorcière du troisième cercle ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu pompeux.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être pleine de préjugés et sans savoir-vivre ? Rétorqua June un peu froissée.

Les sorciers étaient répartis en trois cercles, servant à mesurer la puissance brute. Le premier cercle comprenait les plus faible, ceux qui étaient quasiment des cracmols. Le deuxième, la majorité des sorciers, monsieur et madame tout-le-monde. Et le troisième était pour ceux ayant une capacité inée. Il pouvait arriver qu'un sorcier du deuxième cercle soit plus fort qu'un du troisième pour la simple et bonne raison que la puissance ne faisait pas tout. L'entraînement comptait. Et certains sorciers du troisième cercle avaient une capacité endormie, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était trop faible pour être utilisée ou même détectable par la majorité des personnes. Et puis, Mademoiselle Graves l'ignorait peut-être, mais, c'était très impoli de poser des questions sur les pouvoirs d'une sorcière inée. June planta un regard aussi ferme que décidé dans les yeux de sa visiteuse qui finit par baisser les yeux.

Tous les êtres vivants respectent une hiérarchie au sein de leur société. On pouvait les classer en quatre catégories : les Alphas, ceux qui commandent et protègent, les Dominants, les Soumis et les Omega. Les Alphas n'ayant pas besoin d'être des dominants. Oui, c'était très schématisé, mais, il faudrait des jours pour expliquer la version plus complète. En parlant du rôle du Bêta qui seconde l'Alpha, ou celui des Soumis qui permettent de maintenir un certain équilibre et un environnement sain… Tout cela pour venir au fait que si Morgane Graves avait baissé les yeux, c'était parce qu'inconsciemment, elle reconnaissait la dominance de June. Ce qui satisfaisait cette dernière. En tant qu'Animagus louve, son double animal avait besoin d'une hiérarchie très claire. Et sa louve aimait que pas avoir à se soumettre devant une femme qui était officiellement supérieure à elle, mais au niveau puissance brute plus faible.

-Ma mère ne voudra jamais, avoua Morgane Graves.

Tout dans son comportement indiquait une femme faussement dominante, en fait soumise à tout : sa mère, la société, les habitudes, les bonnes manières,… un carcan plus puissant que tout ce qui pouvait être imaginé par le plus dominateur des dictateurs de l'histoire. June aurait pu rester glaciale, mais, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Cette femme n'était pas la première adulte à venir ici, taisant le problème qui la poussait à cette démarche. Elle avait choisi de réciter une leçon qu'on lui avait répété tant de fois. La question était : qui était un sorcier du troisième cercle ayant dû cacher sa véritable nature ? Elle… Ou un autre de ses proches. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que les gens confessaient s'ils ne le voulaient pas. Parfois, c'était à cause de la nature même de leur don, d'autre fois parce qu'ils savaient que certains de leurs proches n'accepteraient jamais leur particularité. Dans tous les cas, même si on pouvait les encourager, il fallait ne pas les brusquer.

-Ne vous trompez pas, c'est une bonne mère. Elle a toujours voulu nous protéger, Percival, Hector et moi.

Un instant, June eut la pensée que c'était peut-être le Percival de Mercy dont parlait sa visiteuse, ce même Percival qui avait dans ses proches une demoiselle ayant un don inné, mais, elle chassa cette pensée. Il y avait plus d'une personne à porter ce prénom. Et elle ne savait rien de lui à part son prénom et celui de sa nièce. Et elle connaissait le nom de cette dernière pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était une sorcière du troisième cercle et qu'elle n'avait personne dans son entourage pour l'aider. Mais cela était une autre histoire.

Quant à cette histoire d'une mère voulant protéger ses enfants… Jamais, elle ne voudrait lui jeter la pierre. Elle aurait voulu avoir une mère comme cela. À la place, elle avait eu une mère qui la voyait uniquement comme un moyen d'augmenter sa pension alimentaire. Une mère qui était trop terrifiée par les pouvoirs de son propre enfant pour l'aimer.

-Mais, elle tient aux apparences. C'est…

Morgane Graves prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un. Mais, June avait surtout l'impression qu'elle cherchait à justifier le fait de venir ici sans en parler à quiconque et surtout pas à sa mère. Pour aider cette femme, June devait lui parler de son passé.

-La mienne n'a pas supporté l'idée que je sois une Pyrokinétique. Elle voulait me déposer devant n'importe quelle bâtisse du bayou, et lorsque mon père a refusé, elle l'a trainé dans la boue avant de divorcer.

Lorsque sa visiteuse ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour une phrase plate de consolations, June leva la main pour y couper court. Elle était une adulte, elle allait se marier et était directrice d'une école, elle n'avait pas à être triste parce que sa mère n'avait pas su l'aimer. Ce fut autour de June de prendre une grande respiration, elle tendit sa main vers sa visiteuse, paume vers le haut et fit apparaître une flamme. Ensuite, elle lui fit prendre des formes différentes. Animaux, fleurs, runes… La flamme changeait de forme de façon gracieuse et délicate. Il était loin le temps où elle ne se contrôlait pas, mettant le feu lorsqu'elle subissait une émotion violente. Mademoiselle Graves regardait le feu fascinée…

-Ma nièce pourrait-elle faire cela ? Il y avait un soupçon de joie et d'espoir dans sa voix. Elle était partagée, ses réticences héritées de toute son éducation et un voile qui se déchirait devant ses yeux : la magie de la découverte, de l'émerveillement devant la nouveauté.

June faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle venait de faire tomber les barrières de cette femme. L'avantage d'être née dans la haute bourgeoisie, c'était d'être toujours parfaitement préparée pour ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce.

-Tout dépend de son pouvoir. Dorothy Good, une des plus grande guérisseuse de notre pays était Fourchelang, capable de soigner la majorité des empoisonnements grâce à son étude des venins. J'ai une amie Nécromancienne qui utilise son pouvoir pour permettre aux morts de dire un dernier « au revoir » à leurs proches. Ce qu'elle fera de son pouvoir, ne dépendra que d'une seule personne : elle.

June marqua une pause. Depuis le temps, elle avait appris comment faire pour pousser les gens à parler des squelettes dans leur placard.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ?

-Quatorze ans.

-Bien.

-Comment cela « bien » ? Fit Morgane Graves de façon plutôt agressive.

Très bien, elle prenait instinctivement la défense de la petite. Elle serait un atout dans la partie de bras de fer qui allait s'engager avec sa famille pour lui permettre d'étudier et de s'épanouir.

-Soit elle n'est pas très puissante, soit elle a déjà appris par elle-même à cacher ses pouvoirs. Dans ces deux cas, elle n'aura pas du mal à les contrôler, donc à apprendre comment les utiliser.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. En réalité, même si elle n'était pas très puissante, cela voulait dire que cet enfant avait déjà quelqu'un pour l'aider et lui apprendre à maitriser ses pouvoirs parce qu'elle avait accepté ce qu'elle était. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle en avait parlé à un tiers, sans doute un sorcier du troisième cercle. Et si elle en avait parlé, c'était qu'elle était psychologiquement prête à apprendre. Il y avait aussi l'hypothèse que sa capacité soit « endormie », mais, dans ce cas-là, à part une bizarrerie liée à son pouvoir, personne n'aurait rien vu, pas même l'enfant. Et elle venait d'une famille suffisamment riche et influente pour que les sorciers noirs ne s'attaquent pas à elle. Que faisaient-ils des sorciers du troisième cercle solitaires et trop faibles pour user de leur pouvoir ? Disons que quand Mercy disait avoir marché dans le sang de ses semblables, ce n'était pas qu'une image.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Toujours une note d'espérance dans sa voix. C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation. Elle cherchait à se rassurer.

-Si vous voulez aider votre nièce, il faut que vous réfléchissiez comme elle. Si vous avez peur de la réaction de votre mère à l'idée qu'elle ne marche pas dans des traces pré-définies, comment réagira une enfant de quatorze ans ?

June marqua une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre.

-Sait-elle que vous cherchez à l'aider ? Non, bien sûr que non. Si c'était le cas, elle vous accompagnerait à cette entrevue.

Et elle ne lui aurait pas donné un faux nom. Mais ça, June avait décidé de ne pas en faire la remarque avant même que cette femme franchisse son seuil.

-Elle ne peut pas venir étudier dans votre école. Ma mère, sa grand-mère, n'acceptera jamais. Elle n'accepte déjà pas que Percival récupère sa garde alors qu'Hector ne s'occupe pas de son propre enfant. Elle ne veut pas briser l'illusion de sa famille parfaite.

June hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas prévu de la faire pleurer et pas besoin d'être une Empathe pour savoir que Morgane Graves ne savait plus quoi faire. En lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à sa nièce qu'elle était de son côté, June avait brisé la résistance de cette femme.

-Nous proposons des cours durant les vacances d'été, déclara doucement June. Il s'agit plus d'une excuse pour les élèves ne voulant pas rentrer chez eux que de vrais cours… Mais, votre nièce y sera la bienvenue.

Sa visiteuse releva la tête et June pensa qu'elle aussi avait des préjugés qu'elle devait dépasser. Ceux de cette femme étaient là pour cacher ce qu'elle pensait réellement, mais ceux de June était tout aussi blessants pour les autres. Elle aussi devait apprendre à passer outre ce qu'on lui avait appris pour pouvoir apprendre des autres.


	18. Mercy Lecay, ou Murphy a dit vrai

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Il arrive un moment où vous aimez quelqu'un, un point c'est tout. Pas parce qu'il est gentil, méchant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous l'aimez, point. Ça ne signifie pas que vous passerez le reste de votre vie avec lui. Ça signifie pas que vous ne vous ferez jamais mal mutuellement. Ça signifie juste que vous l'aimez. Parfois malgré ce qu'il est, et parfois à cause de ce qu'il est. Et vous savez qu'il vous aime en retour, parfois à cause de ce que vous êtes, et parfois malgré ce que vous êtes. »_

\- Liberté Lecay, guérisseuse traditionnelle, professeur de musique et fabricante de bijoux et d'artefacts.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 :** **Mercy Lecay, ou Murphy a dit vrai.**

Mercy raccrocha le téléphone. Elle n'était pas la seule sorcière à utiliser des machines non-maj's, mais elle avait noté que ce n'était pas le premier réflexe de ses semblables, même pour ceux nés au sein du monde non-magique. Alors, les chances que les criminels pensent à surveiller ce moyen de communication qui leur semblerait incongru était faible. Il fallait quand même qu'elle face attention à ce qu'elle disait à cause des demoiselles du téléphone, mais, cette invention non-maj' était quand même pratique. La situation la frustrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à avancer dans son enquête. Les faits étaient là, mais, elle n'avait pas de preuve. Alors, elle devait jouer l'une de ses dernières cartes. La carte qu'elle avait tout fait pour éviter jusqu'ici.

Une carte appelée « Magie Familiale ». Cette magie était à la fois capricieuse et incontrôlable dans le sens où l'on ne savait jamais où l'on mettait les pieds lorsque l'on l'utilisait. Même lorsque l'on ne l'utilise pas et qu'elle décide de rentrer dans la danse, d'ailleurs. Elle comptait « jouer » avec les liens métaphysiques qui la reliait avec un autre sorcier, et bien entendu, ce n'était pas sans conséquence : tous ceux avec qui elle partageait ce genre de lien pouvaient percevoir ce qu'elle faisait. Et, elle partageait ce genre de lien avec son Coven. Et à travers elle, la personne qu'elle allait contacter pourrait atteindre les autres membres de sa famille et de son Coven.

C'était pour cela que ce qu'elle allait faire entrait dans son top dix des mauvaises idées, et lorsqu'on sait ce qu'il y a dans cette liste… Disons que bon, il vaut mieux demander pardon que permission.

Et il fallait qu'elle se calme. Les choses n'allaient pas bien se passer si elle continuait à être aussi en colère. On ne mène pas seule le genre de rituel qu'elle projetait de faire si on n'était pas en paix avec soi-même. C'était bien trop dangereux. Mettre sa fureur en sourdine était facile pour elle. Après tout, la colère était une vieille amie de Mercy. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours préféré se mettre en colère que de pleurer. Et quelqu'un avait usurpé la place de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait encore si on en croyait la douleur de son cœur et qu'elle aimerait toujours si elle écoutait ce que lui susurrait à l'oreille son cerveau... Il lui avait volé son identité, sa vie et semblait vouloir même la voler elle. Elle s'était peut-être mal exprimée, mais, c'était ainsi que ressentait les choses le corbeau qui partageait son corps depuis qu'elle était devenue une animagus. Et ce soir, une semaine après qu'il l'ait invité à diner, elle allait tenter le rite contraire de celui qu'elle avait fait il y a deux ans.

Pourquoi avoir attendu ? Pour deux bonnes raisons. Pour pouvoir s'assurer de la sécurité de la nièce de Percival sur le long terme : à une semaine de la rentrée, Amethyst aurait d'autres choses à faire qu'aller voir son oncle parce qu'une femme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans qui avait repris contact avec elle.

Et la seconde était qu'il lui fallait une nuit de pleine lune pour pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs de Clairvoyance. C'était de problème d'une capacité endormie : si elle était suffisamment forte pour pouvoir être utilisée, c'était sous certaines conditions et au cours d'un rituel scrupuleusement suivi. Et oui, avoir un pouvoir inné n'empêchait pas de devoir faire comme tout le monde : devoir attendre que les conditions soient favorables pour sa réalisation. Même si les sorciers lambas devaient faire ce rituel parce que justement, ils ne possédaient pas de dons à la naissance et que leur magie était la combinaison de facultés psychiques et d'un apprentissage long et difficile. Elle aussi avait dû apprendre, maîtriser un pouvoir inné peut-être hardu.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'adolescente, elle avait rejoint le Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les sorciers du troisième cercle aussi faibles qu'elle étaient des proies pour les sorciers noirs à cause de la puissance de leur sang et ce malgré la faiblesse de leur capacité innée, et à quinze ans, elle ne voulait déjà pas être une proie. Ou plutôt un cadavre vidé de son sang. Le mythe des vampires vidant totalement leurs proies de leur sang des non-maj's n'était que la perception par ceux-ci des pratiques des sorciers adeptes de la magie du sang. Ces créatures étaient la cause principale de ce type de mort : il n'y avait pas suffisamment de sang dans un corps humain pour satisfaire un sorcier et laisser sa victime vivre.

Ensuite, elle était devenue une Auror et c'était vers elle qu'on se tournait en cas de problème. Puis elle était rentrée dans les Forces Spéciales, et elle était devenue quelqu'un capable de traquer un de ses semblables à l'autre bout de la terre. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Elle le savait et ne le cachait pas. Pourtant, Percival l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était. Et elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Lorsqu'elle avait dû faire un choix, il y a deux ans, partir était à la fois la meilleure et la pire chose qu'elle avait à faire.

La Magie familiale est une chose capricieuse. Lorsque Mercy avait quitté New-York, elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était sa mère qui avait trouvé pourquoi elle s'affaiblissait : sa magie s'était liée avec celle d'un autre sorcier, les unissant par un authentique lien de couple, union intense reliant deux individus magiques. Généralement, il se formait par la volonté exprimée des deux protagonistes, mais, il arrivait qu'il se fasse de manière spontanée. Et c'était ce qui s'était passé pour Percival et elle. En tant que sorcier du deuxième cercle, il en avait été moins affecté qu'elle, mais, cela aurait fini par avoir des répercussions sur lui-aussi. Réunis ils étaient puissants, l'un puisant sa force dans l'existence de l'autre. En contre-partie, leur union était exclusive, pour toute leur vie, la magie familiale empêchant l'union avec plus d'une sorcière. Et c'était pour cela que les sorciers traditionalistes n'avait qu'un seul compagnon. Ce type de lien n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Expliquer son fonctionnement à quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas, ou n'avait pas conscience d'en avoir, était comme expliquer le concept des couleurs à un aveugle. Quand Morticia Graves avait découvert son origine, elle avait utilisé tous ses pouvoirs pour ruiner leur amour, entraînant leur rupture. Puis Mercy avait préféré briser leur lien de couple. Pas parce qu'elle voulait que Percival soit libre, mais parce qu'elle était égoïste et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le « sentir » heureux aux bras d'une autre. Parce que telle était une des contreparties de l'établissement d'un lien de couple. Du moins, si on l'utilisait comme on devait l'utiliser.

Leur lien… Ils n'avaient pas cherché à le former. Il s'était fait tout seul parce qu'inconsciemment ils le voulaient. Avec la Magie familiale, le proverbe « il faut se méfier des vœux que l'on fait» est plus que véridique. Bien entendu, elle s'en était rendu compte, mais, au départ, ce n'était pas grave, elle pensait passer toute sa vie avec Percival… Mais, elle était partie. Et elle avait dû régler ce problème. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser complètement, pas, sans en parler à Graves et elle ne voulait même pas l'affronter pour lui dire « adieu », alors, lui dire qu'ils devaient faire un rituel…

Les gens parlent du chagrin comme si c'était quelque chose de doux, un sentiment fait de larmes. Mais la véritable peine n'a rien de doux. Elle vous brûle et vous tue, même si vous continuez à marcher et à respirer. Si vous vous laissez emporter par elle, vous marcherez sur une croute de terre, et à chaque pas, vous sentirez la lave en dessous, prête à vous engloutir. Nulle prière ne peut venir à bout du véritable chagrin. La seule chose à faire est de l'enterrer au fond de soi et de la laisser mourir. Mais, c'est une chose qui ne meure jamais totalement. Un rien peut rouvrir la plaie. Comme le souvenir de ce qui aurait pu être. Et dans le fond, Mercy se reprochait d'être partie, mais surtout, elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Percival de n'être pas venu la chercher perdant ces deux foutues années.

Elle termina de tracer un cercle de pouvoir. Et retint sa respiration le temps de l'activer. Les sorciers pouvaient être classés en quatre catégories, appelés également « Cercle ». La première comprenait les sorciers quasiment sans-pouvoirs. La deuxième comprenait monsieur et madame tout le monde. La troisième était ceux ayant une capacité innée et la dernière et quatrième était pour les sorciers ayant un sang de créatures. Étant du troisième cercle, malgré la faiblesse de sa Clairvoyance _ **(1)**_ , elle était suffisamment puissante pour ne pas pouvoir se permettre une erreur. Dans son cas, cela serait une erreur fatale. Plus on était puissant en Magie, moins on pouvait se permettre d'être dans l'à peu près, la loi du retour de bâton en quelques sortes, alias « la règle de trois ». Oui, elle faisait bien référence à cette règle informelle de magie qui voulait que tout sort revient à celui qui l'utilise multiplié pour trois. Mercy plaça de l'encens de Myrte pour aider sa méditation au quatre points cardinaux. À côté, un bol contenant un peu des quatre éléments : terre, eau, feu, air. Pour sa magie familiale, elle sortit de son fourreau le sabre d'argent : un sabre d'abordage composé d'acier et d'argent, ayant la capacité de tout trancher, forcé par les Gobelins pour son ancêtre au XVIe siècle. C'était le plus vieux artefact de sa famille et elle en avait hérité de son grand-père. Elle s'assit en tailleur au centre du cercle, l'arme posée en équilibre sur ses genoux. Dans un rituel, les symboles étaient plus importants encore qu'une incantation. Et elle ferma les yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela. Lorsqu'elle était petite fille, le dimanche matin, c'était messe et l'après-midi, méditation avec sa mère. Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui permet de « voyager » dans son propre esprit. C'était cette méditation qui servait de base pour protéger son esprit des intrus. Oui, les Arts de l'Esprits étaient quelque chose d'incontournable pour Liberté Lecay. Et comme les potions, elle avait été intransigeante avec sa fille sur ce sujet. « _Grogne si tu le veux, ma fille, mais, ces choses peuvent te sauver la vie_ », lui avait-elle dit un nombre incalculable de fois. Et c'était vrai. Les défenses de son esprit n'étaient pas de celles que l'on apprend à l'école d'Aurors, et les Potions… Elle en avait toujours sur elle, comme un moyen supplémentaire de se défendre ou attaquer. Parce que quoiqu'en pense les Bleus, parfois, on ne peut pas jeter des sorts et une bonne potion peut alors vous sauver la mise.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne trouve le calme nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son rituel. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle se laissa aller dans son propre esprit.

Son esprit avait pour elle l'aspect rassurant du bayou et c'était aussi sa ligne de défense : un marais où l'on ne pouvait que se perdre si on ne savait pas où aller. Si un intrus voulait explorer sans crainte son esprit, il devait capturer la représentation psychique de son animagus. Inutile de préciser que l'avantage d'abriter un corbeau étant qu'il pouvait s'envoler à plusieurs mètres du sol sans problème, volant, virevoltant, fuyant et brisant les oreilles de son poursuivant… Et que pour passer son barrage mental, il fallait l'attraper. Tant que ce n'était pas fait, on pouvait errer éternellement dans son bayou spirituel. Sans crainte, elle avança à travers les arbres. Elle avait enterré ce qu'elle cherchait au plus profond de son esprit, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le récupérer du premier coup. Une fois à destination, elle regarda l'oubliette. Il s'agissait d'une plaque de métal ronde sertie dans le sol, au milieu d'une clairière. Elle savait qu'elle était à un point de non-retour. Si elle continuait, elle libérerait ce qu'elle y avait emprisonné. À cette idée, elle sentit une terreur sans nom la parcourir. Même si elle survivait à tout ce foutoir, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de rendre une seconde fois sa liberté à Percival.

Sans trouver la force de bouger, elle se concentra sur le message que son subconscient lui délivrait par la symbolique de l'oubliette. Le terme « oubliette », d'origine française, désigne un endroit où l'on met les gens que l'on veut oublier, et de manière moins poétique et plus concrète, ceux que l'on n'a pas l'intention de laisser s'en échapper un jour. Traditionnellement, il s'agit d'un trou assez profond pour que personne ne puisse ressortir. On jette les prisonniers dedans et ensuite, plus besoin de s'occuper d'eux. Pourquoi ses pas l'avait-ils conduite jusque là ? Ce n'était pas là où elle voulait aller, mais… C'était là qu'il y avait tous les souvenirs des choses qui la tourmentaient. Les vies qu'elles avaient prises, celles qu'elle n'avaient pas pu sauver… Et tout ce qui l'avait blessée. Peut-être que si, c'était bien là qu'elle devait aller. Ce ne serait pas surprenant que sa plus grande peine se trouve avec ses tourments.

La peur au ventre, elle ouvrit la trape et regarda le néant. Il n'y avait ni corde ni escalier pour lui permettre une descente sécurisée. Si elle avait aussi maligne qu'elle le pensait, elle aurait refermé ce passage et serait retournée d'où elle venait. Au cours de sa carrière, elle avait vu des choses terribles et n'avait aucune envie de les revivre. Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Je vous salue Marie, pleine de grâces ; Le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes, et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, priez pour nous, pauvres pêcheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre Mort. Amen, pria-t-elle.

Ces mots avaient bercé ses dimanche matins. Ils étaient familiers et rassurants. En répétant encore et encore cette prière, elle se sentit plus forte. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais, dans son cas, c'était ce qui lui permettrait de suivre son propre plan. Elle ferma les yeux et sauta dans le vide.

* * *

 _ **(1)La capacité de clairvoyance permet de voir au-delà des apparences ainsi que des choses invisibles. Généralement, les clairvoyants sont considérés comme des illuminés. Ce pouvoir permet aussi de voir une entité. Les clairvoyants peuvent aussi avoir des pressentiments ou tout simplement savoir qu'une chose est, ou va arriver sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Cassandre en est l'exemple le plus connu, et on peut pas dire que ce fut une réussite ou une bénédiction...**_


	19. Percival Graves, ou neige et bayou

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La femme est la désolation du sage et le tourment de l'homme occupé. »_

-Henri-Frédéric Amiel, Journal intime, le 18 novembre 1869.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 :** **Percival Graves, ou** **neige et bayou.**

Il somnolait. Depuis qu'il était enfermé en permanence, il avait pris l'habitude de beaucoup somnoler. L'ennui. La solitude. La non-sollicitation de ses sens. Ça passait le temps, ça permettait d'oublier la douleur, les pressions, les pensées morbides, les remords,… Il s'évadait en pensées, envisageant le reste de sa vie, ce que serait sa libération et sa renaissance. Mercy. Forcément avec Mercy. Il devrait la retrouver et se faire pardonner. Pour l'instant, il somnolait, sentant le vide de l'oubli bénéfique, l'envahir et le protéger de Grindelwald et de sa situation actuelle. Il était seul, marchant au beau milieu d'un champ de neige. Malgré le froid qui le faisait expirer de la buée, il ne se sentait pas frigorifié. Pourtant, il était juste en pantalon et chemise et n'avait même pas de chaussures. C'était étrange, pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait l'impression que…Une douce chaleur commençait à le pénétrer. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, maintenant, il entendait plus clairement une voix familière l'appeler. Et vu son ton, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait.

-Par tous les Esprits du Bayou, Percival !

Il eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant la voix de Mercy. Mais, il avait beau regarder partout, elle n'était nulle part. Le soleil brillait quelque part et il ressentait la chaleur de ses rayons. Paresseusement, il entrouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnaissait pas le paysage mais il se sentait bien, en confiance. Il ouvrit plus largement les yeux, cherchany Mercy des yeux.

-Écoutes-moi, au lieu de rêvasser ! La nuit ne durera pas éternellement ! Je ne peux pas faire plus parce que… J'aurais dû t'en parler lorsque je m'en suis aperçue, mais par chance, cette faille dans tes barrières psychiques ne peut être utilisée que par moi.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Mercy qui lui disait qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en colère contre elle. Au début, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, puis, il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû faire tellement de choses, Perce…

Maintenant, il avait trouvé la direction d'où venait cette voix et il avançait vers elle. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les excuses de Mercy pendant qu'il continuait à la chercher. Il finit par arriver sur le bord d'une mare gelée.

-Je… Perce, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais, il faut me faire confiance. Il faut que tu viennes jusqu'à moi.

Ce n'était pas son reflet qu'il pouvait observer dans la glace, mais, celui de Mercy avec en arrière plan le Bayou louisianais. Il se rappelait encore le jour où elle lui avait fait visiter celui à côté de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe bleue toute simple qui mettait en valeur sa beauté naturelle bien plus que tout ce que les vêtements les plus luxueux du monde auraient pu le faire. Mais, il était tout sauf objectif dès qu'on parlait d'elle. Elle tendit une main vers lui. C'était un geste implorant, mais, il la connaissait très bien. Quoiqu'elle ait fait, pour qu'elle vienne le voir en implorant son pardon, cela devait être grave.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Mercy ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui pardonner.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Si elle venait de tuer quelqu'un, il n'était ni en état ni en position de l'aider.

-Lorsque je suis partie… La magie familiale est vraiment… Sans que nous le sachions, un lien de couple s'est formé entre nous.

En théorie, il savait ce qu'était un lien de couple. Mais, il ignorait que ce genre de chose pouvait se mettre en place à l'insu de quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, Mercy était une sorcière du troisième cercle, et ces sorciers-là avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas respecter les mêmes règles que les autres.

-Je l'ai brisé, avoua-t-elle. Je pensais… Je…

Perdue. Mercy semblait perdue. C'était l'une de ses personnes capables de trouver un plan de secours en moins de trois secondes. Une de ses personnes qui arrivaient toujours à sortir son épingle du jeu, et pourtant… Elle semblait ne pas savoir comment agir. Elle ne lui tendait plus la main et semblait prête à prendre la fuite.

-Mercy, la coupa-t-il.

Elle avait sursauté. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Il avait utilisé le ton cassant qu'il utilisait pour rappeler ses aurors à l'ordre. Un ton qui disait clairement qui commandait ici. Et même lorsqu'elle travaillait encore comme auror sous ses ordres, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'utiliser avec elle.

-Je suis sur le point de dire le truc le plus égoïste de ma vie. Tu as besoin de l'entendre. Je t'aime, Mercy. Alors, tu peux pleurer, fuir une nouvelle fois, je m'en moque. Si je m'en sors, plus jamais je te laisserais partir. Je veux que tu sois à côté de moi quand je me réveille ! J'ai envie d'arrêter ces conneries de gamineries ! J'ai envie de te faire l'amour pendant des années. J'ai envie d'avoir des enfants qui auront tes yeux couleur bayou ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressens cela ! Et toi ? Combien de fois t'es-tu trompée ? Combien de fois as-tu passé la nuit avec quelqu'un en te disant : « je n'ai plus envie de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre » ? Crois-tu que cela arrive tous les jours ? Alors, je n'en ai rien à foutre du destin ! Nous deux, on n'en a pas fini !

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de la frapper. Sans aucun doute parce qu'il avait parlé avec son cœur et que c'était une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il n'était pas de ces gens qui se livrent et ne le serait sans doute jamais, mais elle, c'était Mercy. Sa Mercy. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ce qui lui donnait l'espoir qu'en effet, ce ne soit pas fini. Et à cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la toucher. Alors, il obéit à cette pulsion qui lui disait que Mercy était à lui et rien qu'à lui et il mit toutes les forces magiques qu'il lui restait pour briser la glace qui les séparait. Il y eu un éclair blanc, puis quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle était en face de lui. Le décor avait changé. Là, où il était, c'était toujours une plaine enneigée. Mais là, où se tenait Mercy, c'était le bayou. Elle lui souriait et pleurait en même temps. Elle tenait entre ses mains une corde dorée. C'était une pauvre chose usée, renouée à la hâte à plusieurs endroits, juste pour éviter qu'elle ne cède sous la pression. Non. Il y avait des traces de dents, de griffes, de coup de couteaux, comme si on avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de la rompre, mais une main habile avait fait des nœuds tout du long pour la rendre plus renforcer.

-Une guirlande de Noël, Perce ?

C'était une douce moquerie. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait deux ans qu'il aurait tout donné juste pour entendre Mercy lui dire une chose de ce genre. Et maintenant, il sentait des choses… Qui venaient de Mercy. Une odeur d'encens, une douleur dans les jambes causée par un manque de mouvements…

-D'après ma grand-mère, l'utilisation d'un lien de couple pour les sorciers du troisième cercle est instinctif. J'ignore si je saurai t'aider à apprendre à te protéger de moi, mais… Enchaina-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

-Tu connais quelqu'un ?

Il s'agissait autant d'une taquinerie que d'une vérité. Mercy connaissait toujours quelqu'un. Vous voulez relever un mort ? Elle connaissait quelqu'un. Vous voulez tout savoir sur une personne ? Elle connaissait quelqu'un. Vous voulez un professeur pour apprendre une forme de magie très particulière ? Elle connaissait quelqu'un. Vous ne voulez pas faire vos courses ? Elle connaissait quelqu'un. Chaque jour, il remerciait qu'elle ne se lève pas avec une envie de dominer le monde, car elle connaissait toutes les personnes qui auraient pu l'y aider. Oui, c'était une vraie chance que rien qu'à l'idée de la paperasserie que cela entrainerait, Mercy ait des frissons d'horreur.

-Pour chaque personne, les liens métaphysiques la reliant aux autres sont différents, c'est…

-Quel est ton plan ? La coupa-t-il.

Parce que si elle faisait cela, c'était qu'elle avait un plan et si elle avait un plan, il avait une petite chance de s'en sortir. Quoiqu'avec le culot et la chance de Mercy, ce n'était pas qu'une petite chance.

-Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, ce lien créé une ouverture entre nous deux, une faille dans nos barrières d'occlumancie, expliqua-t-elle. Faille que nous sommes les seuls capables d'exploiter.

Elle continua dans une explication des avantages et des inconvénients qu'il y avait à avoir ce genre de lien, mais, il sentit quelque chose d'autre… Comme de multiples présences… elles ne l'importunaient pas, elles étaient juste là, présentes, curieuses et en même temps un peu réconfortantes… étrange.

-Mercy…

-C'est les membres de mon Coven. Ils ont senti la création de notre lien, et ils viennent voir… expliqua-t-elle.

-Mercy…

-Rassure-toi ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir accès à tes pensées, ils ne savent même pas qui tu es, ils… murmura-t-elle un peu anxieuse de sa réaction.

-Mercy…

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Rien qu'à la façon dont il avait dit son nom, elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour l'un de ses petits jeux. Cette femme est la seule personne capable de lui faire perdre patience. Elle lui donnait des informations morceaux par morceaux et seulement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le choix.

-Tu as des liens avec eux uniquement à travers moi. La seule personne, autre que moi-même, qui serait capable t'utiliser notre lieu pour t'atteindre, c'est notre Suprême.

-Notre Suprême ?

-Oui, je sais, ce nom était déjà démodé au Moyen-Âge, mais, c'est un moyen simple de différencier la Grande Prêtresse Vaudou de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Mama Marie, et la Grande Prêtresse du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Mama Louise.

-Et c'est cette dernière que tu appelles « Suprême ».

-Graves, tu as le don de souligner l'évidence.

Il est vrai que le titre Suprême servait aux membres d'un Coven à parler de leur chef sans dire « Le Grand Prêtre » ou « La Grande Prêtresse », mais, avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait entendu ce terme que dans les livres d'histoires. Quant à la remarque de Mercy, il choisit de l'ignorer. C'était l'un de leur plaisir mutuel de chercher la bagarre avec l'autre, mais, ce n'était pas le moment. Ce qui était dommage, car il aimait bien la lueur dans ses yeux quand ils jouaient à celui-qui-fera-le-plus-tourner-l'autre-bourrique-a-gagné.

-Tu as rencontré…

-Ton double maléfique ? Un homme charmant qui hésitait déjà entre me frapper ou battre en retraite avant la fin des entrées.

-Comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas moi ?

-J'ai eu un doute après notre première rencontre, puis, il y a eu cette discussion avec Bluesky qui a confirmé ton changement de caractère et Gnarlak m'a conseillée de fuir sans me retourner… Conseil curieux quand on sait qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je lui rends la pareille. Et puis, cet homme se faisant passer pour toi m'a dit que j'avais les yeux noisettes et qu'il aimait la couleur de ma robe.

Dire à Mercy qu'elle avait les yeux noisettes était l'un des meilleurs moyens pour se prendre son poing dans la figure. Elle détestait qu'on les définisse ainsi, et si on lui disait qu'elle avait les yeux verts, elle répliquait qu'ils étaient caca d'oie. Lui, il était d'accord avec elle. Ses yeux n'étaient pas verts, pas bruns, pas noisette… Ils avaient la couleur du bayou et lorsqu'elle riait, ils en avaient même la chaleur.

-Il s'agit de Grindelwald, Mercy.

Elle le regarda sans sourciller. Ce n'était pas une information à prendre à la légère. Ce mage noir qui s'en prenait théoriquement uniquement aux non-maj's, avait commis des actes terroristes puis avait disparu pendant deux ans. Il avait mis en péril le secret magique de diverses manières. Le fait qu'il soit à New-York n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

-Cela explique des choses, mais, pas tout, finit-elle par dire. Il va falloir que je m'adapte.

-Il y a un traître dans les rangs du MACUSA.

-Un auror haut placé. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Reed, il se posait la question de qui.

C'était encore pire, du moins de son point de vue. Il avait combattu durant la guerre avec les aurors haut placés travaillant au Congrès Magique. Il avait saigné avec eux et… Il n'y a pas pire trahison que celle d'un frère d'armes. Lorsqu'on faisait confiance à quelqu'un pour aller vers le danger avec nous, sa trahison… Sa trahison était tout simplement intolérable. Et connaissant Mercy, il fallait mieux qu'il se rende dès l'instant où elle lui tomberait dessus.

-Grayson.

-Grayson, comme Frederic Grayson ? Cet homme fade sans intérêt ? Tu es sûr ? Qui pourrait croire qu'il puisse être autre chose que mortellement ennuyeux ?

Le sourire de Mercy sonnait… Pas faux, mais, il connaissait ce sourire-là. Elle souriait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel homme ait pu passer sous les radars de tout le monde. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas en colère contre Grayson, elle était juste sous le choc du culot de ce sale traitre.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est tellement… fade, fit Mercy. Quelle meilleure couverture ?

Mercy semblait presque admirative. Presque, l'ombre d'une énorme colère commençait à se faire voir au fond de ses yeux. Les colères sourdes de Mercy étaient sans doute les plus destructrices au final, parce que c'étaient celles qu'elle nourrissait pendant des jours, voir des semaines, avant de les laisser exploser. Au sens propre. Grayson aurait détesté entendre Mercy dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Malgré son égo ou peut-être à cause de lui, cet homme s'était avéré même pas capable d'être un bon auror.

-Bon, il est aussi vaniteux et nombrilisme… J'aurais dû m'occuper de lui après qu'on est eu cette discussion désagréable… Surtout pour lui, d'ailleurs.

Percival ne savait pas à quelle discussion elle faisait référence, et il s'en fichait, toutes les conversation avec Grayson étaient désagréable au final.

-Mercy, la prévint-il.

-Il faut que je te laisse, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte !

Il eut comme un vent et il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa cellule, pardon, chambre. Voilà qui devait vouloir dire que la conversation était terminée. À cet instant, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de Maxime et de la menace qu'elle faisait peser sur lui. Il essaya de communiquer avec elle, mais, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que contrairement à elle, il ne savait pas encore utiliser ce lien pour entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre. Cela lui fit penser à une citation : _« C'est comme une araignée avec un fil de soie, hein ? Tu en as déjà vu une se jeter dans le vide pour tisser ? Elle prend des risques chaque fois. Elle est obligée de le faire pour créer. Oh ! Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas une sensation agréable, même pour une araignée » **(** **1** **)**._ Avec Mercy, c'était exactement la même chose. À chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir la suivre dans l'un de ses plans, il découvrait qu'en fait, il fallait se jeter dans le vide sans savoir si on allait parvenir à se rattraper ou simplement sauver sa peau.

* * *

 _ **(1)Également vôtre, Olivia Goldsmith.**_


	20. Frederic Grayson, ou l'art de connaître

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** L'histoire est bien avancée. Le seul problème est que les chapitres sont d'une longueur irrégulière. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop. En tout cas, j'ai plus d'une trentaine de chapitres d'avance, ce qui veut dire que je continuerais à poster plusieurs chapitres par semaines pendant un petit moment. Au moins jusqu'à la sortie des Crimes de Grindelwald.

* * *

 _« Je vous ai appris à tricher, truander, resquiller et vous redevenez honnête dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! »._

-Hector Bluesky.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : ****Frederic Grayson, ou l'art de connaître sa juste place.**

Il y avait de la lumière à l'étage, mais, il n'entrait pas dans le bâtiment. Lorsqu'il avait appris le retour de Lecay après deux ans, il avait songé que c'était une blague de mauvais goût du destin, puis, qu'il pourrait peut-être tourner cela à son avantage. Depuis, il la surveillait, elle était de retour sans doute pour leur jouer un sale tour à sa façon... Mais, Grindelwald s'était mis à s'intéresser à elle. Elle, qui, il devait bien l'avouer même si cela lui en coûtait, avait plus de puissance magique brute que Frederic. En fait il l'admirait, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, il l'admirait de toute son âme, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle s'intéresse elle aussi à lui, qu'elle l'admire, qu'elle le considère comme un sorcier, un grand sorcier. À deux, unis, ils auraient pu faire de grandes choses, il le savait de tout son coeur. De son coeur, oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, elle l'attirait, le subjuguait… Le subjuguait, dans ses instants d'honnêteté, seul face à son miroir, il aurait pu s'avouer qu'il en était amoureux, voire amoureux comme un fou... Dès le premier regard, il était tombé sous son charme. Au lieu de ça, cette idiote était passée devant lui, droite comme un I, sans un regard, dédaigneuse, uniquement préoccupée de Graves. Et ce salaud qui faisait le beau, étalant sa puissance, sa richesse, sa réussite. Ils allaient bien ensemble en fin de compte, ils allaient très bien ensemble. Deux salauds, égoïstes, imbus d'eux-mêmes, écrasant tout le monde sur leur passage, méprisant tous ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans leur jeu… Et lui avait refusé de rentrer dans leur jeu, il valait mieux que ça, il avait sa fierté, il ne pouvait s'abaisser à devenir leur chien-chien…

Alors, ils l'avait brimé, empêché de monter les échelons, de devenir quelqu'un d'important au ministère… Graves avait même favorisé l'élection de cette incapable de Picquery. Picquery qui avait pris sa place. Picquery, en voilà une autre de potiche, une idiote… Même pas capable de voir ce qui était sous son nez : son cher Graves remplacé par le Maître lui-même, les partisans du Plus Grand Bien qui peu à peu prenaient le pouvoir et tous les postes-clés importants du MACUSA…Oui, leur groupe grossissait, s'organisait, sapait leur vieux monde décadent et c'était lui, lui le minable, lui celui qu'ils méprisaient tous depuis toujours, lui qui organisait tout cela. Un jour, ils seraient bien obligés de lui rendre hommage… de reconnaître qu'il était plus fort qu'eux, plus malin, meilleur. Et ce depuis toujours. Un jour, ils lui demanderaient pardon, des trémolos dans leur voix, ils le supplieraient… ils pleureraient. Et ce jour là ils verraient tous qui étaient le chef. Ce jour là, il leur montrerait… Il leur montrerait qui était le plus puissant.

Ils ne méritaient pas son pardon, ils méritaient tout sauf son pardon, ils méritaient de mourir tous les deux et si possible en souffrant. Oui c'est ça, en souffrant, et si possible, longtemps et beaucoup, si on les lui laissait, il les réduirait en charpie, en bouillie avant de les achever d'un sort de Doloris bien senti… Pour l'instant Graves était retenu prisonnier et Grindelwald avait interdit qu'on le touche, il pouvait encore servir disait-il… Mais un jour, il en était sûr, un jour… il perdrait toute utilité, et, ce jour là, il serait là… et il saurait quoi faire du Grand Percival Graves. Il se l'était promis il y a longtemps et il se le promettait encore tous les jours. Quand à elle, c'était trop tard, elle reviendrait vers lui, elle se rendrait compte qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée, qu'elle aurait dû… il y a longtemps, trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps… C'était trop tard. Elle avait laissé passer sa chance, sa chance de connaître la vraie puissance, la vraie valeur, la véritable grandeur. Il prendrait plaisir, mais alors beaucoup de plaisir à lui montrer tout son mépris. À l'écraser comme ils l'avaient écrasé en son temps. À chacun son tour, Monsieur, Dame, oui il allait leur montrer.

Mais en attendant Grindelwald avait tort de la sous-estimer. Il lui avait dit. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle était dangereuse, une peste capable de tout pour sauver Son Graves… mais il avait bien vu, que son Maître ne l'avait pas cru… Il avait même préféré prendre conseil auprès de ce pourri de Reed. Lui savait qu'il fallait la tuer, la réduire à rien, car elle était vraiment très dangereuse. Trop facile à sous-estimer, à prendre pour une faible femme… Alors que c'était un vrai serpent, cette sorcière. C'était pour cela qu'il avait dit à Grindelwald de la tuer.

Il entendait un corbeau croasser. Il n'aimait pas ce son. Lecay n'utilisait pas de chouette pour transporter ses missives, c'était quelque chose que les aurors qui la connaissait savait. Les chouettes pouvaient être détournées, les corbeaux étaient beaucoup plus fiables… Les corbeaux ne se laissaient pas avoir par un sortilège. Du moins, pas ceux de Lecay. Il avait essayé d'interrompre leur correspondance, pour le travail qu'ils disaient, tu parles, il y a quelques années, elle avait fini par piéger une lettre et le laisser la récupérer. La traîtresse, elle avait osé lui tendre un piège, à lui… Oser lui faire une mauvaise blague de collégiens… Il avait dû aller voir un médicomage pour se faire soigner les mains, et ce dernier n'avait jamais vu un tel sort et ne savait pas quoi faire. Et le sourire de ce minable quand il avait dû lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé… Lui aussi méritait de mourir, se moquer de lui à ce point, ce n'était pas digne de quelqu'un ayant juré de soigner ceux qui souffraient. Il n'avait pas oublié le sourire satisfait de Lecay le lendemain. Sourire qui était devenu sournois lorsqu'elle était venue de voir avec un antidote. Il se rappelait encore ce qu'elle lui avait lancé : « _Par le péché d'un seul homme beaucoup d'hommes tombent_ ». Puis, elle avait versé quelques gouttes sur les mains de Frederic et quasiment immédiatement, elles furent guéries. Elle avait en plus voulu faire preuve de sa grandeur. Lecay l'avait piégé dans le seul but de pour l'humilier. Sa souffrance n'était rien à côté de son humiliation. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier, il l'aurait à son tour, son heure viendrait, il en était sûr maintenant.

Il la détestait, mais, dans l'immédiat, il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Grindelwald lui avait donné une mission. Mais, il en avait donné une plus gratifiante à Reed. Une nouvelle fois, Frederic se trouvait avec le sale boulot sur les bras pendant qu'un autre allait ramasser les lauriers. Non. Il fallait qu'il fabrique de fausses preuves contre Reed. Il ne le laisserait pas prendre sa place, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour y arriver… Tant de sacrifices, d'heures passées à travailler dans l'ombre, à tisser sa toile, à tout organiser pour son Maître. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Un grand jour. Son grand jour. Des années qu'il attendait ça. Lui au moins, il avait su le reconnaître, lui avait eu l'intelligence de discerner la vérité. Lui seul… Quelle jouissance quand il avait amené Graves au Maître, quelle magnifique jouissance quand il avait vu son regard incrédule, oui, vraiment incrédule… L'imbécile. Le parfait imbécile. Incapable de se rendre compte. Incapable de s'apercevoir que lui, Frédéric Grayson, lui était supérieur, que lui, Frédéric Grayson, avait gagné en fin de comptes.

Quant à Picquery, elle non plus ne perdait rien pour attendre… Il faudrait bien qu'elle lui rende son siège, celui qu'elle lui avait volé par sa ruse. Il avait hâte de la voir arrêter de se pavaner, utilisant un titre pour lequel elle n'avait aucun droit.

Oui, un beau jour, tout cela serait à lui.

Une gamine blonde passa à côté de lui, le bousculant presque. Cette peste rentra dans l'hôtel où logeait cette sale garce de Mercy, stupide non-maj' insignifiante. Encore un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas : utiliser un type de sa classe pour une telle tache, où avait pu passer Jones ? Lui au moins, aurait été idéal pour poireauter toute la journée au pied d'un immeuble. Depuis quelques jours, il n'arrivait plus à le trouver. Sans doute s'était-il enfui ce lâche... Un beau jour, ces êtres inférieurs connaitraient enfin leur véritable place… Eux non plus ne perdaient rien pour attendre.


	21. Amethyst Graves, ou  Mes chers parents,

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Sérieusement, envisages-tu réellement de nous mettre tous en danger pour sauver deux personnes : une que tu ne connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui, et l'autre que je t'ai entendu décrire comme un gâchis sans nom de ressources ? »_

-Mercy Lecay à Percival Graves.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** **Amethyst Graves, ou «** **Mes chers parents, je pars. Je vous aime, mais je pars. Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants, ce soir. Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vole. Comprenez bien, je vole. Sans fumée sans alcool, je vole. Je vole ».**

Amethyst savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Elle avait utilisé les sorts que lui avait appris son oncle. Des sorts de pistage qu'elle avait mis sur le courrier qu'elle avait envoyé à l'ancienne amante de son oncle et avait remonté la piste jusqu'à elle. Et maintenant… Maintenant, elle se tenait devant une femme pas très contente de la voir.

-Je devrais vous claquer la porte au nez.

-Mercy… Je…

-Quels mots n'avez-vous pas compris dans « restez à l'écart de tout cela » ? Car je crois bien avoir noté cet ordre dans ma dernière lettre. Je devrais vous envoyer à Ilvermorny sans plus attendre…

-Je n'y retournerais pas.

-Entrez.

Mercy tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans sa chambre d'hôtel dont on percevait l'odeur d'encens du palier. Penaude, Amethyst la suivit. Elle se rappelait que son oncle lui avait confié que ce qu'il aimait chez elle était qu'on ne pouvait jamais prévoir ce qui allait la faire changer d'avis. L'ancienne auror fit un geste de la main et l'adolescente vit qu'on avait repoussé les meubles pour faire de la place au centre de la pièce et dessiné un cercle rempli de motifs étranges. Il y avait quatre bols avec un truc non identifié dedans à côté d'un cône d'encens en train de finir de se consumer.

-Aidez-moi à nettoyer tout cela et après, vous m'expliquerez.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait surprise après qu'Amethyst ait fait une bêtise, Mercy utilisait le vouvoiement en guise de punition. L'adulte avait utilisé un rituel magique en pleine zone non-maj' et elle agissait comme si de rien n'était. L'adolescente voulut traverser le cercle pour rejoindre l'ancienne auror, mais… Un million d'insectes l'enveloppèrent et rampèrent sur son corps immédiatement. Ils l'empêchaient même de respirer. Elle recula précipitamment et cette sensation s'évanouit. Elle avait l'impression d'encore la percevoir sur sa peau, comme un mauvais souvenir ou un avertissement, mais tout était redevenu normal. Sauf des tâches noires continuant à danser devant ses yeux. Elle… Elle était terrifiée.

-… va ?

En entendant cet unique mot, elle comprit qu'elle avait été sourde pendant quelques instants. Sa vision fut de nouveau suffisamment claire pour lui permettre de voir le visage inquiet de Mercy penchée au-dessus d'elle.

-Que vous apprennent-ils à Ilvermorny ? Traverser un cercle de pouvoir que l'on n'a pas tracé alors qu'on est une sorcière du troisième cercle ! Pourquoi ne pas boire une potion frelatée tant que l'on y est ? Au niveau de la stupidité, c'est la même chose ! La prochaine étape, c'est quoi ? Tu vas jeter un sort devant un chasseur de sorcière ?

Amethyst la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était la façon de Mercy de lui montrer son inquiétude. Cette femme n'était pas une silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle le faisait savoir, lorsqu'elle était triste, elle attaquait… Et lorsqu'on l'inquiétait, elle enchaînait les reproches. Et plus elle parlait, plus son accent louisianais était marqué. L'adolescente savait que c'était toujours meilleur signe que lorsque Mercy se mettait à placer des mots en français dans ses phrases. En tout cas, Amethyst était ravie du retour du tutoiement, cela voulait dire que Mercy n'était plus en colère contre elle. Ou du moins, qu'elle était plus amusée qu'ennuyée.

-On n'étudie pas les cercles de pouvoir à Ilvermorny, murmura la jeune fille alors qu'elle avait encore la sensation qu'un truc poisseux collé à sa peau.

Le peu qu'elle savait sur ces trucs venaient des livres que Mercy lui avait offert. Dans le Nord des États-Unis, les seuls à utiliser des rituels régulièrement étaient les amérindiens. Amethyst avait essayé dans trouver d'autres, aussi bien dans le commerce que dans la bibliothèque de son collège de magie, mais, elle avait toujours eu le même résultat : d'après les adultes, elle était bien trop jeune pour lire des choses sur une forme de magie qui ne servait à rien.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'a pas de programme scolaire commun entre les États, soupira Mercy. J'oublie toujours que si au moins quatre-vingt pour cent de la population de la Louisiane a assisté à un rituel au moins une fois de sa vie, et on compte les non-maj's dans ce compte, ce n'est pas le cas partout.

Quatre-vingt pour cent… Non-maj's compris ? Bon, il semblerait que les Louisianais n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la loi internationale sur le Secret Magique. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Mercy n'avait pas peur de faire de la magie dans une zone bourrée de non-maj's et cela dans la même ville connue pour ses chasseurs de sorcière de première force. C'était une énorme différence culturelle. Pas étonnant que lorsqu'elle était en couple avec oncle Percival, ils passaient autant de temps à s'aimer qu'à se faire la guerre. Mercy la fit assoir avant de lui servir un chocolat chaud. Ensuite, elle lui ordonna de le boire et de ne plus bouger. Alors, Amethyst obéit et la regarda ranger la pièce. Puis, Mercy lui demanda pourquoi elle était venue la voir. Bien entendu, pas comment. De par son ancien métier, elle connaissait trop bien le besoin de garder un tour dans sa poche pour poser ce genre de question à une « alliée ». De toutes façons, elle devait déjà avoir une idée du comment. C'était Mercy qui lui avait appris à naviguer dans le monde des sans-pouvoirs.

-Je ne retourne pas à Ilvermorny. Je vais étudier à l'École de la Lune Bleue.

-Je suis surprise que ta grand-mère ait accepté cela de bonne grâce.

-Vous êtes la seule à le savoir.

Mercy la regarda longuement.

-Comment est ton Patronus ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

-Mon Patronus ?

C'était un sort de haute magie, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir un jour le niveau nécessaire. Mais si Mercy lui posait cette question, c'était que c'était important.

-On ne t'a pas appris à jeter ce sort ?

Mercy avait dit cela comme si c'était surprenant, puis, l'adulte sembla fatiguée.

-Bien entendu. On ne vous apprend pas à utiliser des cercles magiques, on ne va pas vous apprendre un sort protecteur efficace contre toutes sortes de choses appartenant aux Forces du Mal.

Mercy tira une chaise prêt de la table et d'un mouvement de main attira des feuilles vierges et des stylos. Amethyst sentit son cœur battre d'excitation en voyant qu'elle allait revivre un de ces moments qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant ces deux années. Sans se faire prier, elle prit de quoi noter, prête à apprendre.

-Le Patronus est considéré comme l'un des sorts les plus purs qui soit. Mais pas un seul expert n'arrive à se mettre d'accord avec l'un de ses confrères sur sa classification exacte. En Europe de l'Ouest et sous les Tropiques, il s'agit d'un sort de défense. En Amérique du Sud et dans plusieurs îles, c'est un Charme utilitaire qui sert à frimer ou à porter des messages. En Russie et Europe de l'Est, il est classé comme Conjuration et Invocation.

C'était ce qu'elle adorait avec Mercy. Elle lui donnait des cours magistraux sur des choses qu'on ne lui apprenait pas ailleurs car on ne considéraient pas que c'était essentiel de les connaître. Alors, que cela l'était, dans son fort intérieur, elle en était persuadée depuis longtemps ! À vrai dire, depuis qu'elle s'était aperçu que quelque chose clochait avec elle, un rien, une sensible différence quand elle se comparaît aux filles de son âge, plus futiles, plus drôles, plus sûres d'elles aussi… Ce sentiment diffus était devenu une certitude avec l'âge, elle était étrange et se sentait étrangère aux autres même si sur le papier, elles étaient toutes les mêmes jeunes filles de la bonne société de la côte est...

-Et aux États-Unis ?

-Cela dépend, soupira Mercy. En Louisiane, il s'agit d'un sort que l'on commence à apprendre dès que l'on entre dans un collège de Magie. On s'en sert comme moyen de défense, mais aussi comme messager. Je crois me souvenir, qu'il est considéré dans mon État natal comme un sort de Conjuration. Dans l'État de New-York, il s'agit d'un sort de défense… Après, je serais incapable de te le dire État par État.

Mercy lui laissa le temps de prendre en notes toutes ces choses. Amethyst aurait adoré avoir une mère comme cela. Une femme qui lui apprendrait tout ce qu'elle savait, juste parce que… Mais sa mère n'avait pas voulu d'elle. À vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas déposée à l'orphelinat. Sans doute parce que grand-mère Morticia aurait tué son fils cadet s'il avait osé faire une telle chose.

-La forme animale d'un Animagus est déterminée par la représentation des traits de caractères fondamentaux de la personne. Ceux qui ne changeront jamais. Par exemple, un Cerf est fier et orgueilleux mais surtout superficiel, versatile et infidèle. Mais contrairement à l'idée reçue, ce n'est pas le cas des Patronus. L'incantation de ce sort _Expecto Patronum_ signifie « j'attends un protecteur ». Et ce sort crée un protecteur et non une protection.

Amethyst arrêta de prendre en note pour mieux écouter Mercy. La douceur de son regard pensa un peu les plaies de son cœur. Elle reprit ses explications.

-Un Patronus prend la forme d'un animal et devient semi-conscient, comme doué d'une volonté propre. C'est presque un être vivant et il est capable d'anticiper les pensées de son créateur-possesseur, il obéit à ses ordres, et il comprend les paroles des autres êtres. Sa forme dépend du vécu, des rêves et des espoirs, et dans une moindre mesure du caractère de celui qui le lance. C'est pour cela qu'un Patronus peut évoluer. Parce que les gens changent.

Il y avait une intensité particulière dans le regard de Mercy. Amethyst avait l'impression qu'elle passait à côté d'un message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer, mais, la jeune fille ne voyait pas lequel.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

-Car tel est le prix de mon silence, mademoiselle Graves. Tu ne peux pas venir me voir pour que j'affronte ta famille à ta place, mais, je peux garder le silence sur tes actions. Pour cela, je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : apprend l'un des sorts de protection le plus puissant. Si tu y arrives avant les fêtes de fin d'année, alors, je convaincrai ton oncle de te soutenir. Dans le cas contraire, je dirais la vérité à ta grand-mère et tu devras l'affronter pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites.

Amethyst voulait se révolter, lui dire qu'elle était venue en espérant de l'aide et du soutient avant de réaliser que Mercy lui donnait une chance de prouver qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Aux États-Unis, la devise des aurors était « Honor and Duty », soit « honneur et devoir ». Mais celle des exterminateurs étaient « Duty or Death », « le Devoir ou la Mort ». Mercy n'avait pas prêté serment de faire seulement honorablement son devoir. Elle avait juré de faire son devoir ou de mourir en le faisant. Elle lui laissait une chance de faire ses preuves avant que son devoir ne l'oblige à avertir ses parents. Mais, Mercy ne lui laisserait qu'une seule chance.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas, promit Amethyst.

-Pour cela, il faudra vraiment que _tu_ _pousse_ _s_ _le bouchon un peu loin_ _._

Mercy avait dit en français les derniers mots de sa phrase, et Amethyst ne parlait pas suffisamment bien cette langue pour en comprendre précisément la signification. Mais, ce n'était pas bien grave, car elle avait compris le sens profond de cette remarque. Elle se sentit réconfortée, Mercy la soutiendrai, elle n'était plus seule avec sa différence, plus jamais elle ne serait abandonnée, un pacte se forgeait entre elles. Elle comprenait bien que cela impliquait qu'elle aussi devrait veiller sur Mercy, mais cet échange de bons procédés allait de soi : la reconnaissance et l'affection impliquent de tels engagements l'une envers l'autre. Elle aurait tant aimé que Mercy soit sa mère.


	22. June Duclercq, ou que faire quand la loi

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _Alors comme ça, vous voulez un coutelas, un beau couteau bien affuté. Vous l'aiguisez du mieux que vous le pouvez. Il peut même trancher la pierre si vous le désirez. Il peut vous sauver la vie. Et vous êtes outré lorsqu'il vous entaille accidentellement. Les coutelas ne trichent pas, vous savez. Et les gens non plus. Du moins, pas quand lorsque vous les formez à être affutés comme des lames. On-ils une vie propre ? Peut-être, mais leur devoir est gravé en lettres de feu dans leur cœur._

\- Hector Bluesky à l'attention à la Chambre des Mages des États-Unis au sujet des techniques d'intervention des Exterminateurs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : ****June Duclercq, ou que faire quand la loi est injuste ?**

June posa la lettre sur son bureau en prenant tout son temps. La rentrée des classes était passée depuis une semaine. Et une nouvelle élève se présentait à elle avec une lettre de Mercy qui la présentait et lui expliquait la situation. La Directrice de l'Ecole de Magie pour Enfants Particuliers de la Lune Bleue se retenait de jurer : l'enfant devant elle était assez mal à l'aise sans qu'elle en rajoute. June savait que cela allait arriver. Dès que le corbeau argenté qui servait de patronus à Mercy était apparu devant elle il y a une quinzaine de jours, elle l'avait su.

Le fait que son amie lui ait envoyé son ancien mentor se faire soigner discrètement d'un sort de magie noir lui rongeant le corps disait assez sa défiance vis-à-vis de ce qui se passait dans le Nord. Et surtout la dangerosité de la situation, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle avait longuement insisté sur la nécessité d'un secret absolu. June n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser une enfant dans le besoin, mais, elle était plus sensée que Mercy. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas accueillir cette enfant à bras ouverts et chaleureusement, il fallait aussi penser aux conséquences.

-Je dois quand même avertir quelqu'un de votre présence entre nos murs, finit-elle par dire.

La jeune fille semblait être résignée. Elle devait s'attendre à voir son inscription refusée. Alors, June prit la décision de lui révéler quelque chose. Ou plutôt l'identité de quel membre de sa famille qu'elle allait approcher.

-Il y a moins d'un mois, votre tante Morgane s'est assise sur le même siège que vous. Elle voulait le meilleur pour vous, mais elle avait peur de la réaction de sa mère si cette dernière venait à apprendre votre particularité.

June savait que découvrir que l'on s'est trompé pouvait être un choc et manifestement la surprise d'Amethyst Graves fut immense. Elle était encore une enfant, ce n'était pas une excuse de toutes manières, même les adultes faisaient des erreurs et on en devenait un quand on acceptait l'évidence que l'on pouvait avoir tort.

-Vu que Mercy a pris votre parti et que, comme elle me l'a si aimablement rappelé dans sa lettre, cette école a pour but d'être un refuge pour ceux en ayant besoin, je vous autorise à rester ici, mais, bien entendu, il y a certaines conditions.

Alors qu'elle parlait, June se rappelait d'un autre discours à une autre époque. Si toutes les écoles de Magie étaient des pensionnats, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle-même aurait pu aller à Ilvermorny. Son père avait les moyens de l'y envoyer, mais, il avait préféré qu'elle aille dans une école en Louisiane. Pas l'Ecole Fédérale de cet État, mais, celle du Bayou. Pourquoi ? Parce que là-bas, personne ne la regarderait de travers si elle venait à perdre le contrôle et incendier quelque chose parce qu'elle avait éternué.

-Nos élèves évoluent en binôme. Ce qui veut dire, _mademoiselle_ Graves, que vous ne prenez pas un engagement uniquement envers moi, mais, également envers une de vos condisciples. Vous devrez l'aider, la soutenir, la respecter et travailler avec elle. En contrepartie, elle aura les mêmes obligations envers vous. Par chance, nous n'annoncerons pas ces regroupements avant Samhain. Ce qui nous laisse encore le temps pour aménager la chose.

L'adolescente n'avait pas lu la lettre que Mercy avait adressé à June. D'abord parce qu'elle était en français louisianais, ensuite parce que si elle l'avait comprise, Amethyst Graves ne serait pas là. Les mots de Mercy étaient clairs. D'après elle, à New-York, ce n'était pas encore le _Grand Dérangement_ _ **(1)**_ , mais presque. Sachant que même si les historiens n'étaient pas certains du nombre de victimes, même les plus optimistes disaient qu'au moins la moitié des Acadiens avait été tués durant seulement les treize années de cette période… Comme beaucoup de descendant d'Acadiens, Mercy ne comparait pas la situation actuelle à cet évènement à la légère. À vrai dire, aucun Cajun n'en parlait à la légère et toujours avec une certaine colère sourde. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu que personne ne songeait à leur demander pardon pour le massacre dont avaient été victimes leurs ancêtres. Certains osaient même dire que ce n'était pas important. Et aujourd'hui encore des anglo-saxons cherchaient à les écraser comme le prouvait l'interdiction qui faisait que ceux d'entre eux osant parler leur langue maternelle enfreignaient la loi. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais lorsque la loi est injuste, que faire ? La respecter ou l'enfreindre ?

Refuser qu'Amethyst Graves étudie ici parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autorisation parentale ou l'y autoriser parce qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant effrayée par ces propres pouvoirs ? Mercy lui avait laissé un choix. Un choix qui n'en était pas un. Et au final, c'était pour cela qu'elle acceptait cette adolescente comme étudiante.

-Je ne tolérerais pas le moindre écart de conduite, avertit June. Si d'une façon ou d'une autre vous enfreignez le règlement de cette école, je vous renvoie chez vous.

C'était un avertissement qu'elle n'avait pas donné aux autres enfants. d'un autre côté, les autres enfants n'étaient pas des fugueurs. June sentit un mal de tête arriver plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour dire « zut ». La famille Graves avait assez de pouvoir financier, politique et symbolique pour anéantir cette école. Il allait falloir marcher sur des œufs. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était que Mercy savait ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle avait une idée des réactions possibles et qu'elle pariait dans une mesure raisonnable en gardant une carte maîtresse dans sa manche. Les Corbeaux sont des animaux joueurs, et Mercy l'était tout autant que son animal totem.

Contrairement à elle, June ne croyait pas en Dieu. À vrai dire, chez les créoles, la religion n'avait pas la même importance que chez les Cajuns. Tout comme le fait d'avoir pour langue principale le français. Oui, même parmi les leurs Mercy et sa mère faisaient parties d'exceptions en acceptant de parler anglais et en ne faisant pas celles qui ne comprenaient rien dès que ce n'était pas en français, de France, Créole ou acadien, le québécois était également toléré. Pour en revenir à la religion, June ne priait pas. Et pourtant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir croire que quelqu'un pourrait venir en aide à Mercy qui courrait vers le danger quand tous les autres prenaient la fuite. Mais June ne pouvait pas laisser son inquiétude prendre le pas sur son bon sens. Les enfants avaient besoin de règles et de limites et c'était à elle d'en donner à Amethyst Graves.

Sous le regard de la jeune fille, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque située à droite de son bureau. Elle en tira plusieurs livres, dont un recueil de poésies acadiennes que Mercy lui avait offert. Dedans, il y avait le poème _Évangéline_ , datant de 1847, il raconte la Déportation des Acadiens à travers l'histoire tragique d'Évangéline Bellefontaine et Gabriel Lajeunesse qui sont forcés par les anglais à se séparer peu après leurs fiançailles pendant le Grand Dérangement. L'héroïne parcourt l'Amérique à la recherche de son amant, pour finalement s'établir à Philadelphie pour consacrer sa vie aux pauvres. Elle retrouve Gabriel parmi les malades, et il meurt dans ses bras. Une histoire qui résume ce que les descendants des Acadiens ont retenu du comportement des anglais envers eux.

-Vous allez devoir apprendre ce que vos camarades ont eu plusieurs mois pour retenir. Comment est votre français ?

-Je connais quelques mots…

-Je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'en apprendre plus. Même si les Cajuns sont pacifistes et ouverts d'esprit, pour des raisons que vous apprendrez dans ses livres, leur amour des anglo-saxons est limité. Au sein de cette école, parler anglais ne vous portera pas préjudice, mais dehors… Disons, que vous rencontrerez des gens qui refuseront de parler une autre langue que le français, ou l'une de ses variantes, par principe.

June lui tendit les livres que mademoiselle Graves prit avec un air sérieux. Il y avait au totale une dizaine de livres, tous sur des sujets qu'elle devait savoir pour éviter un faux pas avec des natifs du bayou. Et tous en français.

-Bien entendu, j'aimerais récupérer mes livres rapidement, et comme ils traitent de sujets historiques, il se peut que votre nouvel professeur d'histoire vous pose des questions sur les thèmes qu'ils abordent.

Non, elle n'était pas une peau de vache. Il fallait que mademoiselle Graves apprenne rapidement la langue de Molière et pour ça, rien en vaut un bon coup de pied au derrière. Ce serait difficile au début, mais si Amethyst réussissait, il en résulterait deux bienfaits : son intégration à un nouvel environnement en serait grandement facilité et de plus, elle serait fière d'elle-même, ce qui n'est pas à négliger. Une jeune fille différente comme elle doit avoir besoin de se sentir valorisée après des années de doutes. De plus, ce n'était pas négligeable, elle pourrait ainsi mesurer sa motivation.

-Les cours de français ne sont pas obligatoires, mais, je ne saurais que vous les recommander chaudement. Ils ont lieu tous les samedis après-midi et durent deux heures.

Et June continua à lui donner d'autres indications comme celle-là. Non, elle ne cherchait pas à décourager cette petite. Juste à lui montrer que si elle pouvait mentir à sa famille, ses actes auraient toujours des conséquences parfois désagréables pour elle. Ici, elle ne serait pas la descendante de l'un des douze premiers aurors américains. Elle ne serait qu'une petite fille. Petite fille qui quitta son bureau le dos droit et d'une façon digne. June reconnut ce comportement. Amethyst Graves avait compris que ces devoirs étaient utiles, mais aussi une punition. La question qui restait en suspens était : est qu'elle s'y plierait ? June l'espérait, car sinon, elle ne saurait pas comment faire pour la faire réfléchir sans la brusquer. June sortit sa baguette et son patronus apparut. Elle passa sa main sur son museau et le loup ferma les yeux.

-Va voir Mercy. Dis-lui que sa protégée est bien arrivée. Dis-lui que la prochaine fois qu'elle me fait un coup pareil, je fais pire qu'une robe rose couverte de fleurs de tissus et un joli ruban autour de son cou.

June regarda le loup d'argent partir. Elle avait fait sa part du contrat, maintenant, à Mercy de faire la sienne et de revenir vivante et à temps pour le mariage. La directrice de la Lune Bleue savait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de s'avancer en blanc si un seul membre de sa famille était absent. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et commença une lettre à destination de Morgane Graves.

* * *

 _ **(1)Le Grand Dérangement constitue une période de l'histoire de l'Acadie s'échelonnant, selon les historiens, du le début se situe entre 1749 ou 1750 jusqu'aux années 1780 ou 1820. La déportation des Acadiens (2), souvent considérée comme synonyme, ne couvre qu'une partie de cette période, soit de 1755 à 1763. Certaines personnes continuent toutefois à nier l'existence du Grand Dérangement et plus généralement à en faire l'apologie. Les négationnistes de l'histoire acadienne considèrent les commémorations acadiennes comme une attaque à la culture anglophone.**_

 _ **(2)La déportation des Acadiens est une expression pour désigner l'expropriation massive et la déportation des Acadiens, peuple francophone d'Amérique, lors de la prise de possession par les Britanniques des colonies françaises au Canada, dans la seconde moitié du XVIIIe siècles. Des historiens américains estiment que, sur une population entre 12000 et 18000 Acadiens en 1755, de 7500 à 9000 périrent entre 1755 et 1763, soit des effets de la déportation, soit en tentant d'y échapper. L'épisode dramatique de la déportation des Acadiens ne fait pas l'unanimité au Canada. Si elle est considérée comme une tragédie par les Québécois et les Acadiens, il n'en est pas ainsi au Canada anglais. Là-bas, les faits sont mêmes minimisés comme il est courant pour beaucoup de violences ayant frappé les peuples canadiens-français. Il a fallu attendre décembre 2003 pour que la gouverneure générale Adrienne Clarkson, représentante de la Couronne, reconnaisse le drame humain de la déportation, sans offrir d'excuses formelles. Une demande officielle a été déposée par un député d'ascendance acadienne du Bloc québécois pour qu'il y ait reconnaissance par la couronne britannique de ce crime contre l'humanité. La Proclamation royale de 2003 est une proclamation émise par la reine Élisabeth II reconnaissant les faits historiques de la Déportation des Acadiens et ses conséquences tragiques.**_


	23. Maxime Reed, ou le café c'est sacré

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _Vous imaginez ce que c'était ? Dix millards d'années à fournir un lieu à des humains morts pour qu'ils se torturent ? Et comme tous les masochistes, c'était eux qui tiraient les ficelles. « Brûlez-moi ». « Congelez-moi ». « Mangez-moi ». « Blessez-moi ». Et on le faisait toujours. Pourquoi me blâment-ils pour tous leurs petits défauts ? Ils prononcent mon nom comme si je passais mes journées assis sur leurs épaules, à les forcer à commettre des actes qui leur répugneraient sans mon intervention. « C'est le diable qui m'y a poussé ». Je n'ai jamais poussé personne à faire quoi que ce soit. Jamais. Chacun d'entre eux vit sa propre vie étriquée. Je ne vis pas leur vie à leur place._

\- Lucifer Morningstar, Devil int the Gateway.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : ****Maxime Reed, ou le café c'est sacré.**

Mercy était de nouveau entrée chez lui sans lui en demander la permission. Il aurait pu en être furieux s'il n'avait pas su que c'était pour ne pas être vue trainant devant sa porte. Il déposa la boite de donuts qu'il avait achetée pour son petit-déjeuner. Parce que oui, à cinq heures du matin, tout repas pris était un petit-déjeuner. Et puis les donuts, c'était comme le café : sacré. Les aurors carburent au sucre glace et à la caféine, c'est bien connu.

-J'ai un moyen de localiser Graves, annonça-t-elle d'entrée de jeu.

Option un, il lui disait qu'il savait où il était depuis plus d'une semaine et elle pouvait le prendre très mal. Option deux, elle le libérait, elle apprenait qu'il le savait et ne lui avait pas dit et elle le prenait encore plus mal. Option trois, elle échouait et elle le tuait parce qu'elle le lui avait promis. Option quatre, c'était elle qui mourrait. Aucune de ces options n'était plaisante. Il restait une autre option, que Percival réussisse à la retenir. C'était sans doute la seule personne à pouvoir réussir ce miracle. Et s'il y avait quelque chose dont Mercy avait en horreur, c'était les menteurs. En ce moment, il regrettait beaucoup que Mercy ait planqué Bluesky quelque part. Le vieil homme était moins facile à mortellement énervé.

-Il est emprisonné chez lui, annonça-t-il à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière le regarda fixement. La bonne nouvelle était qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore sauté à la gorge. Mais, il pouvait deviner la question : « Depuis quand le savez-vous espèce de crapaud vérolé ? ». Malgré tout son entrainement, il avait l'impression d'être un lapin qui n'allait pas tarder de se faire becter par un renard. Et oui, il ne faisait pas partie des gens qui sous-estimait Mercy. Sans doute parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle était capable de beaucoup de choses pour arriver à ses fins. Et que pire encore, il avait attendu plusieurs jours avant de lui transmettre cette information.

-Avez-vous trahi le Congrès Magique ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non.

-Bien, je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer.

C'était du Mercy tout craché. Elle disait une vérité rassurante qui était en fait une menace. Au moins, elle ne lui souriait pas. Vu les circonstances, si elle l'avait fait, cela aurait été une mauvaise nouvelle, surtout pour lui. Sagement, il mordit dans un donut, lui proposant de se servir en lui tentant la boite, mais, elle refusa l'offre d'un geste. Comme elle le fixait et qu'il n'aimait pas être la cible d'un tel regard, il se leva pour préparer du café. Pendant des années, ils avaient été partenaires. Il l'avait vue plus d'une fois avoir ce regard. Malgré tout ses essais, Maxime n'avait jamais réussi à avoir cette petite nuance qui voulait dire « es-tu certain de vouloir me mettre en colère ? », lui, il arrivait juste à un résultat qui voulait dire « je vais te casser la figure ». C'était le moment de lui parler de Grayson. Le problème était que s'il le faisait, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas… Il avait omis trop de choses pour que cela soit une bonne idée de continuer.

-Mercy…

-J'ai diné avec le type qui se fait passer pour Graves, le coupa-t-elle.

C'était une perche. À ce moment, il pouvait lui dire que c'était Grindelwald, la mettre en garde. Elle avait déjà compris la moitié de l'affaire en quelques semaines alors qu'il était dessus depuis plusieurs mois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais, elle le prit de vitesse.

-Savez-vous que Grindelwald prenait son café avec du sucre ?

Que répondre à cela ? Et puis, c'était une preuve qu'en effet, ce n'était pas Graves. Les aurors prenaient toujours leur café de la même façon. Mercy c'était avec du lait et un sucre. Cela l'était déjà avant la guerre et ce serait encore le cas dans vingt années. Comme pour n'importe quel auror… Oui, elle était une auror. Il avait regardé dans les effectifs de réserve, et devinez qui il y avait ? Mercy. Mercy qui avait été formée pour une chose : être la solution. Et quand elle ne pouvait pas utiliser un plan rigolo, elle utilisait un plan bizarre. En sachant que pour eux deux rigolo pouvait rimer avec ridiculement suicidaire.

-Au moins ce n'est pas de la tisane, fit remarquer Max.

Même si sa réplique n'était pas si drôle que cela, Mercy éclata de rire, et dedans résonnait des croassements. Certains disaient qu'être un animagus consistait à pouvoir se transformer en animal. Ce n'était pas faux, mais pas totalement vrai aussi. Pour avoir parlé à plusieurs animagi, il savait qu'en réalité le sorcier partageait une part de son être avec un double animal correspondant à sa seconde forme. Un corbeau squattait la tête de Mercy et il fallait mieux avoir à faire à la sorcière qu'à l'oiseau. Et si elle riait, cela ne pouvait être à cause de la tension. Attendez… Comment savait-elle que c'était Grindelwald ? Quel indice avait-elle découvert qu'il avait raté ? Et si elle avait une preuve plus tangible qu'un assaisonnement de café, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Une réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Une réponse particulièrement horrible.

-Un non-maj'.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Enfin si, il comprenait les deux mots, mais, il ne savait pas quel était le rapport avec tout cela. Ni pourquoi elle disait cela alors qu'il venait de penser qu'elle pouvait être l'une des cinglés ayant rejoint la croisade de Grindelwald. Elle le regarda d'une drôle de façon. Il savait que parfois les Clairvoyants avaient des pressentiments sur des choses qui seront et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse voir un truc annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle. Cela serait comme le don de voyance de Cassandre. Une véritable malédiction.

-Mon père était un non-maj' répondant au nom de William Wood. Il est mort lorsque j'avais trois ans.

Elle avait dit cela comme si c'était des informations que l'on pouvait trouver partout. Quel est le nom de la capitale des États-Unis Magique d'Amérique ? Quel est le jour de l'Indépendance ? Quel est le statut de sang du père de Mercy Lecay ? Et elle avait donné l'information quant au décès de son paternel avec le même détachement.

-Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de lui. À vrai dire, le seul souvenir tangible que j'ai de lui est la vieille photo de mariage de mes parents…

C'était triste et un moment, il regretta d'avoir osé penser qu'elle était une fidèle de Grindelwald. Il la connaissait mieux que cela. Elle n'était pas du genre à trahir son pays pour déclencher une guerre.

-Je n'ai rien contre les non-maj's, Maxime. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait de ma mère une criminelle pour avoir osé aimer un homme. Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait que mes parents ont dû se cacher pendant quatre ans… _**(1)**_

Non, ça c'était des sorciers. Même si les responsables étaient morts depuis longtemps, les non-maj's n'avaient rien fait à la famille de Mercy. C'était les sorciers qui l'avaient brisée. Si elle devait être en colère contre quelqu'un, ce serait contre ces derniers. Contre le peuple dont elle faisait irrémédiablement partie.

-Je suis une authentique « sang-mêlée », comme ils disent en Europe, résuma-t-elle.

Oui, en Europe. Aux États-Unis, le statut de sang n'avait aucune importance pour la simple raison qu'à l'époque où les sorciers migraient pour venir ici, les « sangs-purs » était restés sur le vieux continent. À cause de la violence des chasses au sorcière en Amérique. À leur violence et le fait que des sorciers en étaient mort au Nouveau Monde. Les Procès de Salem en étaient la preuve. En fait où que l'on vive, il y avait toujours des gens pour se croire plus… en tous cas suffisamment supérieurs aux autres pour s'arroger le droit d'exterminer ses semblables.

-Les non-maj's ne nous sont pas inférieurs. Mon père ne peut pas m'être inférieur. Tel est l'ordre des choses.

Elle le regarda en le mettant au défi de dire quoique ce soit qui reviendrait à la contredire sur l'un de ces trois points. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors, il prit un autre donut. Ce n'était pas une réaction très… Compatissante, mais c'était de Mercy dont on parlait. S'il faisait mine de lui présenter ses condoléances, elle lui briserait les genoux vu tout ce qu'il lui avait caché auparavant. Il pouvait toujours lui parler de Grayson pour changer de sujet, mais, ce n'était plus le bon moment.

-La façon dont ils compensent leur absence de magie… Et celle dont ils nous surpassent dans certains domaines… C'est fascinant et prouve qu'ils sont nos égaux, voir, même un peu plus que cela.

Mercy avait les yeux qui brillait.

-Dans certains pays, nous sommes encore au corset et à la musique classique quand ils ont la java…

Petite référence à l'Angleterre qui avait un véritable retard avec le reste du monde. C'était l'un des pays où les sang-purs avaient le plus de puissance. Et l'un des pays où les Oubliators _ **(2)**_ avaient le plus de travail. Paradoxalement, les États-Unis était l'un des pays où on faisait le moins appel à ces fonctionnaires. La loi sur le Secret Magique y était le plus dure, mais, elle protégeait bien la population. Et Mercy le savait. Elle faisait partie de ces sorciers qui avaient besoin de se fondre dans la foule pour survivre.

-Vous oubliez les discours pompeux, Mercy.

Elle lui sourit. Un instant, ils retrouvèrent leur complicité d'avant. Elle lui avait manqué, ce sale petit corbeau. Même si elle ne mangeait pas de donuts avant huit heures. Et il fallait qu'il la mette en garde contre Grayson. Maxime savait d'instinct qu'il n'était pas un simple exécuteur, que c'était lui qui dirigeait la cellule des Partisans de Grindelwald à New-York. Il pensait aussi qu'il n'était pas la seule taupe introduite au ministère. Sinon, pourquoi se sentirait-il menacé par lui ? Parce qu'il était plus beau, plus intelligent et plus gentil, plus populaire, cela allait de soi, mais, ces choses ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte. Il avait l'impression d'une surveillance constante de ses faits et gestes, bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'il était en mission sous couverture, c'est à dire la plupart du temps, il ressentait cela. Mais cette fois-ci cette sensation connue était comme... amplifiée par un sentiment d'urgence et de forces particulièrement perverses et malveillantes à l'oeuvre. Il ne savait réellement pas définir ce qu'il ressentait exactement, mais au fond de ses tripes, il le savait : il était en grand danger, ses jours lui semblaient sur le point de se terminer. Tous les aurors venaient à développer ce sixième sens leur disant quand il fallait mieux prendre la suite. Dans le cas contraire, ils devaient très vite très morts.

-Mercy, recommença-t-il d'un ton sérieux. J'ai des preuves irréfutables contre une autre personne dans cette histoire.

Pour le coup, il avait toute son attention. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Sans comprendre comment, il tomba de sa chaise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Mercy était penchée au dessus de lui, la mine plus qu'inquiète. Il vit ses lèvres bouger, mais, il n'entendit aucun son. Il voulut lui dire que cette histoire allait bien se finir, mais, avant qu'il ne le fasse, le noir emporta tout.

* * *

 _ **(1)En 1926, aux États-Unis, il y avait une loi qui imposait une ségrégation plus que stricte entre sorciers et non-maj's. Toute relation qui n'était pas liée à la vie courante ou à la courtoisie était prohibée.**_

 _ **(2) Un Oubliator est une personne travaillant pour le gouvernement charger d'effacer les souvenirs de témoins non-maj's afin de maintenir secrète la communauté magique.**_

* * *

 _ **Alors, d'après vous, qui a tué Maxime ?**_


	24. Gellert Grindelwald, ou comment servir d

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _L'homme qui se figure que la femme peut être une créature raisonnable est toujours dupe de la bonne opinion qu'il a d'elle. Si la femme pouvait être raisonnable, elle cesserait d'être femme et de nous plaire. Cela est une grande vérité soutenant que la femme n'avait été donné à l'homme que pour le délasser de la raison._

\- Auguste Guyard, Quintessences (1847).

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **comment servir de mouchoir.**

Il était juste venu parler à un homme en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Lui parler parce qu'il avait un problème. Grindelwald savait comment marchaient les choses dans le monde des « ombres ». Dans cette ville, il y avait forcément quelqu'un en faisant partie qui lui donnerait des informations. Hors, à part ses partisans… Nulle aide, comme si quelqu'un bloquait la machine. En tant qu'Exterminateur, Reed avait les contacts nécessaires pour savoir ce qui se passait, et comme il était l'une des rares personnes à New-York qui, parfois, lui posait des questions, il était donc le seul suffisamment malin pour enquêter sans fanfaronner. Mais, il y avait eu un imprévu.

La porte était verrouillée et personne ne répondait, ce qui n'était pas normal, alors, il força le passage. Il y avait de la lumière dans l'une des pièces, la salle à manger, et Mercy Lecay y était. Son haut blanc était recouvert de sang, et elle tenait dans ses bras le cadavre ensanglanté de Maxime Reed, comme une mère bercerait son enfant. Elle parlait une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas mais sonnait comme du français et des larmes avaient marqué ses joues. Il rangea sa baguette, même s'il y avait une possibilité qu'elle l'ait tué, elle n'était pas en état de prendre une autre vie ce soir. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'obligea à lâcher le corps. Elle se débattit et il dût éviter quelques coups, mais, il eut quand même le droit à une griffure, bien vicieuse, tout juste sous son œil.

Étant donné les circonstances, il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur. S'il avait encore un ami, il n'aimerait pas qu'on le tue sous ses yeux. Et même si Albus n'était plus son ami, il restait la seule personne à avoir le droit de le tourmenter, alors le tuer… Le premier qui essayerait de le faire à sa place aurait affaire à lui. Tout son comportement le renforçait dans ses certitudes, elle ne savait se dominer en période de stress intense. La proie de ses nerfs, comme toutes les femmes d'ailleurs. Il avait bien raison de ce méfier de cette engeance. Un outil parfois utile auquel on ne pouvait jamais totalement se fier...

Mais, il y avait une question qui restait en suspens : que faisait-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donc bien vouloir à Reed ? Savait-elle qu'il l'avait rejoint dans sa glorieuse croisade ? Ils avait été des collègues, des amis presque, et manifestement ses liens étaient toujours d'actualité. Dommage qu'il soit mort, il aurait pu l'aider à lui faire comprendre la grandeur de ce qu'il avait entrepris.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il reposa sa question en la secouant. Là, il eut l'impression qu'un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard, mais, vu qu'elle se colla à lui en pleurant et marmonnant dans cette langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que non. Décidément, désespérante. Peut-être que Graves aurait compris ce charabia, mais, ce n'était pas son cas. Alors, il tenta un coup de poker.

-En anglais, Mercy. Je n'ai pas parlé ta langue maternelle depuis des années.

Ou plutôt il ne comprenait pas ce charabia qui ressemblait à du français sans en être totalement. Il avait l'impression d'écouter parler une québécoise parlant un français différent de celui de la France par moment. Et il fallait qu'il sache ce qui c'était passé afin de pouvoir comprendre pourquoi Reed était allongé sans vie. Était-ce elle ? Ou un autre ? Grayson ? Oui, Grayson aussi avait des raisons de le tuer, l'une d'entre elle était que Grindelwald faisait plus confiance au chat du voisin qu'en lui et malgré sa fatuité, cet imbécile avait dû s'en rendre compte. Si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de lui, il ne pouvait permettre à un de ses sous-fifre de prendre des initiatives… très mauvais exemple pour les autres. Il ne faut jamais laisser le petit personnel rêver quand on veut rester le patron. De plus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rappelé à son équipe qui était le chef.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Par Morgane ! Elle n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire ? Comme répondre à sa question ?

-Pour l'amour de la Magie, Mercy !

Il avait oublié qu'elle semblait être encore amoureuse de Graves et qu'ils s'étaient séparés après, ce qui semblait avoir été une dispute des plus violentes. La brusquer alors qu'elle venait de subir un choc affectif n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas la gifler. Pas parce que c'était une femme, mais parce qu'il risquait bien de dévoiler sa véritable identité, ou déclencher une réaction violente. C'était une probabilité à ne pas négliger, elle était, avait été, une Exterminateur. Et ces aurors étaient du genre à tirer puis à poser les questions au cadavre. S'ils en avaient envie. Pour la réalisation de son plan, il ne pouvait se permettre de la tuer ou de s'en faire une ennemie, il devait l'amener à le soutenir pas à le détester. Il la prit par l'épaule et la berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Cela finit par marcher. Malgré des tremblements et une respiration haletante, elle semblait retrouver son calme.

-Mercy… Murmura-t-il une autre fois.

Elle était calme, mais, ne réagissait toujours pas. Qu'elle pique une crise de nerf, une crise d'hystérie, qu'elle ne lui réponde pas, elle commençait à l'exaspérer… Mais la tuer ne lui apporterait rien. Il se rappelait d'un truc que Reed lui avait dit sur elle : « _Durant la guerre, on m'a dit quelque chose de vrai sur elle : Mercy ne laisse personne indifférent. On l'aime ou on la déteste. Mais dans tous les cas, on finit toujours par avoir envie de l'étrangler au moins une fois_ ». Grayson pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais même mort, Maxime Reed avait raison quant à son analyse de Lecay. Grindelwald n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Même s'il n'était pour rien dans cette mort, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse du cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur lui si près du but. Pas même de celle qui pour l'instant s'essuyait le visage sur ses vêtements. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas compris qui il était réellement, mais se pencher sur le cas du meurtre de Reed pouvait la pousser sur la bonne voie : elle découvrirait que son ami avait choisit de servir le plus Grand Bien. C'était encore trop tôt, il fallait qu'il l'écarte doucement mais sûrement de l'envie de mener sa propre enquête.

-Auror Lecay ! Aboya-t-il.

Elle se redressa d'un coup. Elle était encore trop pâle, son regard encore légèrement absent, mais sa formation reprenait le pas sur sa crise de panique. Et tôt ou tard, il allait falloir qu'il neutralise cette catastrophe ambulante. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, certaines choses n'allaient plus comme il le voulait.

-Il s'est effondré… Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui… Trop tard.

Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela être cohérente. En tout cas, elle parlait, c'était déjà ça. Il ouvrit la bouche du mort et y trouva un bézoard _**(1)**_. Une découverte particulièrement intéressante. Vu le coût et la rareté de la chose, si elle avait voulu couvrir ses traces, elle aurait utilisé autre chose. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Une barrière marécageuse protégeait encore son esprit, mais, un instant, pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression que les yeux de la jeune femme avaient été noirs et plus animal qu'humain. Mais, il avait dû se tromper, c'étaient des yeux bruns-verts qui le fixaient. Des yeux totalement perdus. On était encore loin de l'état de lucidité où elle lui serait vraiment utile pour comprendre la situation.

Mercy le fixait sans un mot. Cela devait être la lumière parce que ses yeux semblaient avoir encore changé de couleur. Oui, c'était cela, le lumière… Ou il était simplement fatigué. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour que ses pupilles brun-vert deviennent noires. Mais, il avait vu suffisamment de choses pour reléguer cette information au fond de son esprit. Avec la magie, les petits détails pouvaient tout changer.

-Sur quoi enquêtait-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

C'était une bonne question, et Bluesky qui était la seule personne qui pouvait répondre à cette question avait disparu. Vraiment quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas… Grindelwald aurait bien aimé avoir la réponse, mais, il semblait que même s'il était dans la peau de Percival Graves, les Exterminateurs ne répondaient pas franchement et totalement à ses questions sans l'accord direct et formel d'Hector Bluesky. Ce besoin des justiciers de faire ce et comme ils le voulaient… c'était irritant au possible. Et cette idiote qui était en train de se moucher dans son manteau. Et malgré ses tentatives discrètes, Lecay n'évoquait jamais le sujet, pourtant elle devait bien avoir entendu des rumeurs venant de ses anciens collègues. À la question « avez-vous des nouvelles de votre mentor ? » tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire avait été : « s'il ne vous parle pas, c'est qu'il n'a rien à vous dire ». Étant donné la capacité de Lecay à être une épine dans son pied accidentellement, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Bluesky pourrait faire volontairement.

-Avait-il des fréquentations qui auraient pu remonter jusqu'à lui ?

Mercy posait une bonne question. Et là, il avait la réponse et il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Même sous le choc, ses réflexes d'auror prenaient le dessus, s'abandonner à son travail était une façon efficace de reprendre ses esprits. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus. C'était le moment de voir s'il pouvait tirer quelque chose sur la localisation de Bluesky…

-Est-ce que tout cela a un lien avec les bizarreries concernant ton comportement ?

Et en plus, c'était elle qui se permettait de lui poser des questions. Il aurait tout vu… Pour un peu, il pourrait croire qu'elle le faisait exprès de le faire tourner en rond.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Il aurait pu lui mentir, lui dire que non, mais, manifestement elle avait relevé des choses étranges, des choses que Percival Graves n'aurait pas faites, encore la faute de Jones… décidément celui-là avait bien mérité son sort. Il valait mieux qu'elle croit que c'était parce qu'il avait l'esprit occupé par une sale affaire. Elle le regardait, attendant un développement de sa réponse, chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

-Tu as choisi de ne plus être auror, Mercy, lui rappela-t-il. Maintenant, il faut que tu me laisses gérer cette affaire à ma façon.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de baisser le regard. Même si cela semblait être le cas, ce n'était pas un geste de soumission. C'était plutôt un geste qui voulait dire « D'accord… Pour l'instant ». Soit, c'était une idiote, mais parfois… comme en cet instant par exemple, il avait l'impression qu'elle se jouait de lui. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit mêlée à la disparition du vieil abruti ? Il pourrait la faire disparaître, comme il l'avait fait pour d'autres fonctionnaires du MACUSA, mais, dans cette hypothèse, il voulait tout d'abord connaître sa fiche de mission. Et si son intuition se révélait juste, elle pouvait être le début de la piste permettant de le retrouver. Dans ce cas, si elle était restée après la disparition de Bluesky, il y avait forcément une raison impérieuse. Et Gnarlak se montrait réticent à parler d'elle, peut-être la considérait-il comme suffisamment dangereuse pour ne pas se mettre en travers de sa route ? Il avait quand même réussi à obtenir une remarque comme quoi répondre ou pas était choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Dans les registres du Congrès Magique, elle était fichée comme « consultante spéciale ». Il avait dû se résoudre à envoyer un de ces hommes enquêter sur elle dans sa ville natale.

La connaissance était le pouvoir, et il ne savait presque rien sur elle. Et sa principale source d'informations était allongée sur le sol, bien trop morte pour être utile. Et il ne connaissait pas de Médium qui pourrait interroger ce pauvre type. Se faire tuer quand il avait besoin de lui… Non, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se penche sérieusement sur le cas de Mercy Lecay. Soit cette femme avait de la chance, soit elle se moquait de lui depuis le début.

-Retourne à ton hôtel, Mercy. Je m'occupe de tout cela.

Il utilisait un ton doux, pour ne pas la faire mal réagir, mais, il ne comptait pas s'en occuper comme elle le voudrait. Il ne pourrait pas cacher cette mort éternellement, mais, il pouvait faire on sorte qu'on croit qu'elle avait eu lieu ailleurs. Et il y avait une autre tâche qu'il devait remplir. Il devait faire transférer le vrai Percival Graves hors de la ville dès ce soir. Si quelqu'un se mettait à tuer ses atouts, il devait changer la donne. Et s'il y avait bien une mort qui contrarierait ses plans, c'était celle de l'homme dont il utilisait l'identité. Elle releva la tête, la pencha de l'autre côté avant de nouveau baisser les yeux.

-Ne me laisse pas, Perce, le supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il s'agissait d'une supplique qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. D'abord parce que l'état de choc de Lecay ne durerait pas toujours. Ensuite, parce que jamais Percival Graves ne laisserait l'un des siens seul dans de pareilles circonstances. Il était donc coincé entre un cadavre et une pleureuse. Et bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires avec Mercy dans les pattes, quant à l'autre… Les morts ne parlent pas, celui-là pouvait donc attendre un peu. Parfait.

En tout cas, Grindelwald avait confirmation de quelque chose aujourd'hui : ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait tué. Mercy Lecay tremblait, regardait ses mains tâchées du sang d'un homme qui avait été son ami. Même si elle avait un jour tué, elle n'avait pas pris la vie de Maxime Reed. Si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas été aussi bouleversée, quasiment à terre. À moins qu'elle ne soit aussi bonne actrice que lui… Décidément il ne savait que penser d'elle.

-Je dois m'occuper le lui, et trouver qui lui a fait ça, lui dit-il d'un ton d'autorité.

Et le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais, cela, il valait mieux qu'il ne le dise pas à Mercy. Elle le regardait un peu trop intensément. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas une heure, il la prenait pour quantité négligeable malgré sa formation d'auror habituée aux moments qui auraient fait paniquer d'autres. Tôt ou tard, elle comprendrait et à ce moment, elle voudrait une réponse. Il n'avait pas envie de la tuer. Elle pouvait lui être utile, de plus, il devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait à bougrement l'intéresser. Mais, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans contrôle : elle était trop imprévisible.

* * *

 _ **(1)Le bézoard est une pierre qui se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui sert d'antidote à la plupart des potions. Il entre dans la composition de l'antidote aux Poisons Courants. Il s'agit d'un antidote très rare et très cher.**_


	25. Mercy Lecay, ou la vengeance est un plat

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Mercy va s'en tirer. En cas de problème, elle va faire regretter aux types d'en face de croiser son chemin. J'imagine que si elle est faite prisonnière, tu seras trop honnête pour proposer de la récupérer contre de l'argent. Dommage, je suis certaine qu'on obtiendrait de quoi rénover entièrement notre village »._

-Jade Blanchard à Liberty Lecay, au sujet de la fille de cette dernière partie combattre en Europe durant la Première Guerre Mondiale.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :** **Mercy Lecay, ou la vengeance est un plat qu** **i se mange froid, mais, chaud il est bon quand même.**

Mercy se frottait énergiquement la peau. Elle ne savait pas encore si son plan avait marché, mais, maintenant, elle avait une raison suffisante pour trainer dans les pattes de Grindelwald sans que ce soit étrange. Et c'était une raison qui n'impliquait pas à se trainer à ses pieds en clamant vouloir le servir. Certains n'ont aucune fierté quand même… Pour cela, elle avait dû faire sortir Maxime de l'équation sans que ce dernier ne réalise ce qui allait lui arriver. Et c'était la partie la moins risquée de l'opération. Elle avait impression que le sang ne voulait pas disparaître de sa peau. Où qu'il soit, son ancien partenaire devait être furieux contre elle. Si le corbeau qui partageait son âme et son corps depuis près de vingt ans s'amusait bien, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle regarda ses mains, elle avait encore du sang sous ses ongles. Elle devait régler ce problème : elle ne devait plus avoir l'air de sortir d'un film d'horreur. Et toutes manières, avoir l'air d'avoir continué sa crise d'hystérie chez elle donnait du crédit à son personnage. Paraître instable, voire dérangée était son meilleur avantage. Plus Grindelwald serait certain de sa supériorité, plus il lui tomberait facilement tout rôti dans le bec… Enfin, façon de parler. Le cannibalisme était réprimandé dans la majorité des sociétés. Mais était-ce du cannibalisme si cela se passait sous sa forme de corbeau ? Premier signe qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme, elle se posait des questions idiotes.

C'était le lendemain de la mort de Maxime Reed. Elle avait été surprise que le monde continue à tourner avant de réaliser que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'enquêter pour savoir si Grindelwald avait respecté la loi et déclaré la scène de crime, où s'il s'était servi de sa position usurpée pour bloquer l'annonce du décès. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se serve de ses contacts pour découvrir s'il y avait une enquête officielle ou officieuse, mais, il n'était pas trop tôt pour qu'elle se mette en quête de réponses. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en Grindelwald. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu recontacter Percival, elle s'était rendue compte que la distance qui les séparait avait grandi. Il avait été déplacé et elle était trop faible pour pouvoir communiquer de nouveau avec lui. Encore un peu et elle aurait dû mal à sentir leur lien. Elle pourrait lui envoyer un patronus, mais, elle avait peur des conséquences possibles si le mage noir était présent lorsque Graves recevrait le message.

Mais… Était-ce sa faute ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait mis un coup de pied de trop dans la fourmilière ? Peut-être, mais, il y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Mais, elle ne se sentait pas la force de le faire par elle-même. Elle se mit à écrire une lettre. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas demander par patronus, même si c'était plus sécurisant. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle n'était pas en état de faire son travail seule. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle décida d'ignorer l'intrus.

-Mercy, je sais que tu es là.

Nom d'une chouette ! Le clone démoniaque de Percival. Elle aurait dû changer d'hôtel. Elle prit le temps de terminer sa missive avant de la confier à l'un de ses corbeaux. Ensuite, elle se releva alors qu'il frappait une troisième fois, à moins que ce soit une quatrième. Elle ouvrit la porte en retenant un soupir. Elle n'avait pas envie de tricher ou de mentir aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, si elle avait eu le choix, elle rentrerait dans son bayou. Un petit porteloin, ou deux si elle voulait s'arrêter en chemin, et c'était fini. Bienvenue à la case Bayou, prenez un peu de Combo et profitez de la vie. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que là-bas, elle était en sécurité et c'était vrai. Dans le Bayou, aussi dangereux que ces marais puissent sembler pour un profane, elle était chez elle. En être loin pour se plonger dans ce combat, nécessaire mais difficile et sans réussir à faire de réelles avancées, lui ruinait le moral et le corbeau qui partageait son corps voulait déchiqueter le visage du responsable avec ses serres. Lorsqu'elle était devenue une animagus, elle savait qu'elle devait faire des concessions à son double animal. Et là, c'était une concession qu'elle était prête à faire. Pleurer plus tard… Se mettre en chasse… Elle aimait assez cette idée. Il n'était pas sage de donner quelque chose à aimer à quelqu'un de puissant. Quand il le perdait… Disons qu'il valait mieux courir quand on était le responsable de cette perte. Et malgré ses faiblesses, elle avait de la puissance à revendre.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, lui dit-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi.

Une autre preuve que ce n'était pas son Perce. Si cela avait été lui, il lui aurait dit de se regarder dans une glace. Son corbeau avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Pas encore. Elle devait encore faire son boulot et trouver les aurors disparus tout en libérant Graves au passage. Après seulement, elle pourra se rouler en boule et retourner se terrer chez elle. Et oublier. Oui, l'oubli, ça serait bien. Lorsqu'elle regardait Grindelwald se comporter comme Percival, elle mesurait ce qu'elle avait perdu en partant. Si elle avait été là, le Bulgare aurait eut du mal à pendre la place du Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du MACUSA. Si elle avait été là, Percival aurait été une proie moins facile pour lui.

Il rentra dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop l'approcher, il ne voulait sans doute pas la brusquer. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ses nerfs avaient faussement lâché. Il devait craindre une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Il regardait, prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé. Il traitait des pouvoirs innés et de comment les augmenter. Elle savait qu'elle faisait partie des plus faibles sorcières du troisième cercle qui soit, mais, si elle trouvait le moyen d'augmenter sa puissance, elle pourrait surement reprendre contact avec Percival et de là, suivre la « trace » de leur lien et le retrouver. Avec un peu de chances, il serait dans un lieu un peu moins peuplé que New-York donc, plus facile pour elle de trouver sa prison. Avant qu'elle ne décide de tendre un pièce à Grindelwald, elle en était… Entre la vingtième et la trentième maison qu'elle « visitait » avant de faire chou blanc. Et c'était parce qu'elle voulait faire bouger les choses qu'elle avait trahi Maxime. Au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait, sa main droite trembla. Ce n'était pas la pire chose qu'elle avait faite pour son pays, mais, c'était la décision la plus difficile qu'elle avait dû prendre, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de réussir.

-Les textes les plus intéressants en magie sont en latin ou en grec ancien, fit Mercy pour lancer une conversation et cacher son trouble.

-La majorité des gens se contentent de lire les textes dans leur langue natale.

-Il y a moins de dix livres traitant de la magie écrits dans ma langue natale.

Elle n'exagérait pas. La magie traditionnelle acadienne se transmettait de façon orale et les grimoires étaient en fait des recueils de sorts et potions où les différentes familles notaient leurs connaissances. C'était sa mère qui gardait celui de la famille Lecay. Elle, elle avait le Sabre d'argent. Cet artefact forgé par les gobelins que les Lecay se transmettait de génération en génération à celui d'entre eux qu'ils en jugeaient le plus digne. Et c'était à elle Mercy, qu'ils l'avaient confié, il y a maintenant de nombreuses années. Mercy n'était pas certaine de mériter encore cet honneur. Du moins, pas depuis qu'elle avait découvert la facette d'elle-même capable de jouer avec la vie de ses frères d'armes. En entendant le silence qui s'était installé, elle entendait aussi qu'elle avait un peu trop sèchement coupé la conversation.

Elle savait apprécier le silence, mais, pas quand elle avait… Pas quand elle se sentait à deux doigts du point de rupture. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit bien Percival dans cette pièce avec elle, qu'elle puisse tout lui dire… Mais non, maintenant, même sa chambre d'hôtel était devenue un lieu hostile. Ce fut son corbeau, son double, la moitié de son âme qui lui donna la réponse à son malaise. Il lui souffla que si elle se sentait prisonnière, elle n'avait qu'à prendre son envol. C'était cela. Elle se sentait prisonnière. Elle était prisonnière car elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner les talons en se disant qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques jours. C'était trop tard, maintenant, elle était impliquée jusqu'au cou.

-Où on en est ? Fit-elle à voix haute aussi bien pour elle que pour son visiteur.

Dans son esprit, elle pouvait imaginer Graves grimacer devant la grammaire approximative de sa phrase, mais cet homme ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'erreur. Ce qui était possible vu que l'américain n'était pas la langue maternelle de Grindelwald. Cela faisait partie de leur jeu de « faire-tourner-l'autre-le plus-possible-en-peu-de- temps ». Autrefois, ils pouvaient passer des heures en silence, mais, parfois, ils se bagarraient juste pour le plaisir.

-Tu connais tout cela, Mercy. Tu sais que les enquêtes sont longues et usantes pour les nerfs. Et nous en sommes qu'au début. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus vite que la musique.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de parler.

-Ou alors, on peut poser cette question à Maxime, fit-elle.

-Les morts ne parlent pas, Mercy.

Si, ils le faisaient. À Ann tous les jours, et à elle… Oui, ils ne lui parlaient pas. Pas vraiment. Et elle avait besoin d'un rituel spécial pour augmenter la puissance de son don inné, mais une fois fait, elle pouvait voir ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Voir les faits qui avaient marqué une personne ou un lieu était la malédiction des Clairvoyants. Elle le regarda un moment avant de lâcher sa bombe.

-Je pourrais utiliser mon don inné.

C'était un test. La preuve irréfutable dont elle avait besoin pour croire ce qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas croire malgré tout, malgré elle. La preuve pour qu'elle écoute enfin le Corbeau qui vivait dans sa tête. Le vrai Percival savait qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ce pouvoir, et elle voulait voir tout ce que Maxime avait lâché à Grindelwald. Au regard qu'il venait de lui lancer, il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Il ne pouvait pas poser plus de questions car ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle aurait été la réaction du véritable Percival. S'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait un peu de Clairvoyance, tout juste ce qu'il fallait pour être à peine une sorcière du troisième cercle, il devait commencer à se poser beaucoup de questions. Comme il ne répondait pas tout de suite, elle décida le lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Sa perplexité faisait plaisir à voir.

-Tu as raison. Je vais attendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de donner aux sorciers noirs une raison de vouloir me prendre mes pouvoirs.

Décidément, elle avait presque envie de sourire. Combien de personnes pouvaient se venter de le faire tourner bourrique ? Pas beaucoup encore vivants.

-Mercy…

-J'ai trente-trois ans, Perce. La moyenne d'âge pour un sorcier à la capacité endormie est de vingt ans. Lorsqu'on sait que l'espérance de vie d'un sorcier est de cent à cent-cinquante ans… Certains arrivent même à deux cents ans.

Ce n'était qu'un grain de poussière. Et encore, cette espérance de vie avait augmentée depuis que Mama Louise avait pris les commandes du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle se rappelait encore du jour où elle avait dû négocier avec sa mère pour pouvoir quitter le bayou. Avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'école d'aurors, elle n'avait pas mis à pied hors des marrais depuis qu'on avait découvert qu'elle était une Clairvoyante mais que son don ne serait jamais totalement actif.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher, Mercy.

Maxime ne l'avait pas trahi. Maxime n'avait pas trahi leurs frères d'armes. Maxime n'avait pas trahi leur pays. Il avait joué un rôle. Mais il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait pu éviter de révéler. Même s'était comporté comme tel, il n'avait jamais été un fanatique de Grindelwald. Et elle l'avait empoisonné pour se rapprocher de Grindelwald. Quelle sorte de femme était-elle capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi vil ? Elle, bien entendu. Après tout, dans le fond, elle était une survivante.

-Pour finir en ingrédient de potion ? Fit-elle avec un rire amère. Tu es un auror, tu sais que certaines personnes n'hésitent pas à faire pour un peu de pouvoir. Vider de son sang quelqu'un de rentre même pas dans le top cinq des horreurs dont nous avons été témoin.

Mercy avait appris à cacher ce qu'elle était depuis sa naissance. Et contrairement à toute prudence, elle venait de relever cette vérité à un mage noir. Exactement le genre de personne à qui elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce genre de confidence. Mais, si elle voulait pouvoir faire son enquête, il fallait qu'il la laisse s'approcher. Et pour cela, elle devait se dévoiler un peu. C'était un jeu dangereux. Un seul faux pas, et ce sera une vraie catastrophe. Il lui prit la main, comme pour la consoler.

-Je ne peux pas parler de cela à tout le monde. À vrai dire, tu es le seul, Perce.

Elle allait commencer à vraiment l'intéresser, si après ça, il ne voulait pas l'introduire dans son cercle de proches, c'était à désespérer... d'autant plus qu'elle était isolée et une proie facile… Maintenant, elle en appelait à sa compassion. Même s'il était un fanatique, avec tout ce que cela implique, elle tablait sur le fait qu'il était humain là bas, tout au fond de ce qui lui servait d'âme...

-Viens chez-moi.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était peut-être un peu folle mais certainement pas suicidaire. C'était un piège, et il n'était même pas discret. Vu le nombre de fois où il avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez sur la localisation de Bluesky, il voulait quelque chose d'elle.

-Ta mère…

Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Quiconque aurait déjà croisé Morticia Graves comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

-On ne sait pas si c'est Maxime ou toi qui était visé, Mercy.

Pour un peu, elle aurait pu croire à son « je ne veux pas te perdre ». Pour un peu… le ton y était, comme une araignée voulant attirer un moucheron… mais ici le moucheron était averti, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'était rien pour l'homme qui volait les traits de son ancien amant, rien sauf une proie. De plus, c'était bien Maxime qui était visé, elle pouvait le jurer sur la bible.

-Je veux sa tête. Celui qui a fait ça, doit payer. Il doit être jugé et puni, déclara-t-elle.

-Il le sera, je t'en donne ma parole.

Oui, il le serait. Mais elle doutait que Grindelwald soit le genre d'homme à laisser les tribunaux faire leur travail. Tout compte fait, elle allait accepter. Le danger serait plus grand, mais, elle serait aux premières loges pour le contre-carrer. Sans oublier que si elle jouait bien son rôle de femme vulnérable, il ne penserait pas tout de suite à regarder vers elle pour trouver son coupable.

-Te rends-tu compte qu'en me faisant cette promesse, tu viens de me donner la permission de te tuer si tu as la moindre chose à voir avec sa mort ? Lui lança-t-elle.

Il la regarda réellement surpris. Si elle avait besoin d'une autre preuve que ce n'était Graves, la surprise qu'elle avait pu voir au fond de ses yeux pendant quelques secondes en était une preuve suffisante.


	26. Ann Blanchard, ou j'aurais préféré être

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _Lorsque vous ne savez plus ce que représente votre nation ou votre gouvernement, ni même où ils se trouvent, vous avez besoin d'un ensemble de croyances auxquelles vous raccrocher. Vous avez besoin que votre cœur soit solide et ne change jamais. Je me sens davantage chez moi sur le terrain que derrière un bureau._

\- Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 :** **Ann Blanchard, ou** **j'aurais préféré être médium.**

Mercy lui avait demandé de s'intéresser de près à la découverte de corps de sorciers aux alentours de New-York. Comme Bluesky était en rémission, il avait tenu à la suivre. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient à la morgue de Sleepy Hollow. Le Conven de la Nouvelle-Orléans avait dû négocier pour qu'elle puisse venir ici. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un membre d'un Coven devait recevoir la permission du Suprême du Coven dont il allait traverser les terres. Aux États-Unis, il ne restait que trois Covens : celui de Salem, celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans et celui de Sleepy Hollow. Elle appartenait au deuxième et était sur les terres du troisième. La grande question était qui et comment on déterminait le territoire d'un Coven. La réponse était simple. Tout ce qui était à cinq kilomètres aux alentours d'un Coven faisait partie de son territoire. Et, généralement, le Coven prenait de nom de la plus grosse ville présente dans ce rayon. Le Coven de Sleepy Hollow avait son siège à une cinquantaine de kilomètre de New-York, il ne pouvait donc pas aider Mercy qui était dans cette ville.

Pour en revenir à la morgue, il était là, avec le médicomage-légiste en chef. Cette dernière sentait bon l'innocence. Vu son métier, cela ne durera pas. La femme qui se tenait devant elle ressemblait beaucoup à Mercy. À instant Ann avait cru que c'était elle qui préparait encore un sale coup, mais, elle était plus jeune, avec une beau délicatement blanche… Et bien plus féminine que l'était Mercy.

-Ann Blanchard.

-Enchantée, je suis Sara Wood, se présenta-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit la main et lorsque Ann la serra, elle sentit qu'elle était une sorcière du troisième cercle. Son pouvoir n'avait aucun lien avec les morts, sinon, elle l'aurait senti de l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Hector Bluesky, se présenta celui qui la suivait parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

-Ravie.

Ce grand sourire… Mercy avait le même quand elle cachait quelque chose, mais, dans son cas à moins d'être particulièrement prévenue, on ne rendait pas compte de sa duplicité. Ann pouvait se tromper, mais, son instinct lui soufflait que cette Sara Wood était de la même eau. Elle voulait la tromper. Sur quoi ? Telle était la question.

Elle regardait autour d'elle. Cette morgue était propre et lumineuse, les murs étaient d'un joli vert clair. Bien loin de l'image triste et désolée des romans. Sans doute parce que personne ne voudrait travailler dans un lieu qui donnait envie de se pendre. Elle en savait quelque chose. Ann travaillait dans les cimetières. Elle préférait les fleuris, ceux avec les statues qui rappelaient aux vivants qu'après la mort, à condition que l'on ait payé toutes ses dettes envers les esprits, le meilleur restait à venir. Ann sortit de ses pensées pour se rendre compte que la discussion avait totalement dévié.

-Si vos parents sont des non-maj's, comment…

Les capacités innées sont héréditaires. Cette sorcière ne pouvait pas être du troisième cercle si elle était née de parents sans pouvoir.

-Ma grand-mère est née sans pouvoir au sein d'une famille de sorciers, expliqua Wood.

Oh. En effet, c'était possible qu'un tel don saute une génération. Le père d'Ann n'avait rien d'un nécromancien, contrairement à sa mère et à sa fille. Et Mercy avait hérité son don de sa grand-mère maternelle et non de sa mère. Il y avait aussi des lignés connues pour posséder un pouvoir alors que ce dernier n'était pas apparu dans ces familles depuis des générations. Traduction, ne pas avoir de pouvoirs innés ne voulait pas dire que vos enfants n'en auront pas.

-Quel est votre pouvoir ?

-Bluesky, le prévient Ann.

Cette question était d'une impolitesse rare. On ne posait pas ce genre de question à un sorcier du troisième cercle. C'était comme demander la couleur de ses sous-vêtements à un inconnu. Et rares étaient les sorciers n'étant pas nés avec un pouvoir autre de leur magie a en avoir conscience.

-De toute manière, vous êtes incapables de me faire du mal, répondit Sara Wood assurément.

Elle avait la même lueur de malice que Mercy quand elle savait qu'elle avait tellement de coups d'avance qu'il était impossible de la rattraper.

-Comment cela ? Demanda plus rapidement que son ombre Bluesky.

Mademoiselle Wood se contenta de sourire en montrant ses dents.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me dire un truc pareil sans rentrer dans les détails, déclara Bluesky.

Manifestement, son métier était devenu sa seconde nature. Il ne se contenterait pas d'une vague allégation, toute approximation était suspecte et en tant que telle méritait une enquête débouchant sur un acquittement ou un châtiment, au choix. Pas de troisième voie, pas avec lui, le vieux briscard.

-Pourquoi gaspiller ma salive quand vous ne me croirez pas de toutes manières.

-Essayez toujours.

Pas d'échappatoire haussa les épaules.

-J'influence les lois de la probabilités. Si quelqu'un essaye de me jeter un maléfice, sa baguette explosera, ou la personne qui la tiendra aura une rupture d'anévrisme, à moins qu'elle ne me rate et que le sortilège fasse un ricochet pour l'atteindre.

C'était incroyable, Ann n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un tel pouvoir. Elle était une nécromancienne, d'habitude, c'était elle qui avait le pouvoir le plus effrayant. L'existence d'un tel pouvoir était possible. La mère de Mercy utilisait un rituel à base de cannelle pour attirer la chance et il y avait même une potion qui avait cet effet.

-Alors, vous influencez les probabilités. Le plus improbable devient probable et même certain ?

-Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je ne le contrôle pas. J'ai arrêté de faire des paris après avoir gagné le gros lot quatre fois de suite, expliqua Sara. Savoir que l'on va gagner, cela enlève tout intérêt au jeu, fit-elle sincèrement.

-Donc, votre pouvoir est d'avoir de la chance.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait avoir plusieurs pouvoirs innés en même temps ? C'était une très bonne question, parce que si c'était le cas, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Mercy finissait toujours pas s'en sortir. Ann mettait la charrue avant les bœufs, elle n'était même pas sure que Sara Wood soit de la même famille que William Wood, le père de Mercy. Chez les non-maj's il n'était pas rare que deux familles sans lien de parenté aient le même nom.

-Avez-vous de la famille ? Demanda Bluesky.

Cet homme ne connaissait pas la délicatesse. Un véritable auror et même un maître dans son domaine...

-J'ai été retirée de ma famille après ma première magie.

La Loi Rappaport avait encore fait une victime chez les sorciers. Cette loi ségrégationniste séparait les non-maj's et les sorciers, et il était dans les intérêts d'aucun sorcier d'y contrevenir. Aussi bien Mercy que sa mère détestaient cette loi. Elles n'étaient pas contre le Secret Magique, elles étaient contre de vivre continuellement dans la peur de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce. Sur l'une des tables était allongée une silhouette sous un drap. Bluesky fonça dessus et jeta un coup d'œil sous le drap. Wood prit un bloc-note sur une table, sans doute pour laisser un peu de temps au vieil homme de digérer le choc. Ann s'approcha doucement de lui. La douleur d'une perte et quelque chose de privée, qu'une partie de nous ne veut absolument pas montrer au public.

-J'ai fait quelques analyses pour comprendre comment il est mort.

-Ce n'était pas le crâne défoncé ? S'enquit Bluesky.

La magicomage-légiste sortit tourna une page de son dossier. Puis, elle lut le résultat de l'analyse.

-Aconitum napel de son nom latin, l'aconit est de la famille des Ranunculacées. Toute la plante est mortelle pour l'homme, même par simple contact et on n'en connaît pas d'antidote. Elle paralyse les systèmes vitaux. On l'a mélangée avec de la Laburnum anagyroides, en anglais de la Cytise de la famille des Fabacées. Toute la plante est venimeuse, mais ce sont les graines les plus mortelles. Elle provoque des vomissements, des troubles nerveux, cardiaques et respiratoires graves.

Rien qu'au ton, Ann pouvait dire que Wood ne découvrait rien. Cette dernière avait déjà lu tout cela et avait déjà analysé ces données. Mais, elle se rappelait de son impression, impression qui était renforcée par ce qu'elle sentait ici.

-On lui a fait boire ça ?

-Non. D'après mes analyses, les plus grosses traces étaient dans son estomac, mélangées avec de la farine, du sucre, de la levure, de l'œuf, du lait, du sel et de l'huile, finit mademoiselle Wood en leur tendant son rapport d'autopsie. Il y a encore un autre élément que je n'ai pas encore identifié et c'est ce qui m'étonne le plus, je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cet élément.

-On a empoisonné ses donuts.

Bluesky semblait ébranlé. Ann ne savait pas tout ce qui se passait, il y avait trop de blancs dans ses informations. Sara Wood continua à parler. Un sorcier apporta un brancard couvert d'un drap, on pouvait deviner un corps en-dessous.

-Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March, l'une des vieilles filles de Sleepy Hollow, annonça le nouvel arrivant qui ne devait pas avoir vu Bluesky et Ann. On l'a retrouvée morte dans son salon. Les enquêteurs pensent à une mort naturelle.

-Nous le saurons lorsque je l'aurai autopsiée, répondait Wood.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas automatique en cas de mort déclarée naturelle…

-Pour moi, si.

Ils quittèrent la morgue, mais sans mademoiselle Wood, cette dernière occupée dans sa quête de l'ingrédient mystère et par l'examen du nouveau mort. Ann ne savait pas quoi penser. Sa Grande Prêtresse avait bien voulu lui faire lire le mot de Mercy, mais, elle avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Une chose était certaine et il fallait qu'elle en parle à Bluesky. Ce dernier n'était pas encore totalement guéri et s'il baissait les bras parce qu'il se sentait responsable d'une mort… Son mal reviendrait. La Magie Noire est des plus vicieuse.

-Il m'arrive de ressentir des impressions envoyées par les morts. Je ne suis pas médium, je n'ai pas de visions. Mais, je sens les morts. À vrai dire, je sens toutes les sortes de morts.

Bluesky lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour parler maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère maternelle un don qui était sans l'ombre d'un doute une malédiction. Mais, elle pouvait lui glisser des semi-vérités. Et en le reprenant lorsqu'il songeait qu'elle pouvait être une médium. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la majorité des sorciers avait peur des nécromanciens. Pourquoi ? Ils devaient croire qu'elle allait finir par voler des cadavres. Si c'était le cas, elle pourrait aller dans n'importe quel morgue et faire jouer tous les corps à « Ann a dit ». Quoique… Pas besoin d'aller dans une morgue où un cimetière pour cela. Elle était assez puissante pour appeler à elle tous les défunts à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Et C'était pour cela qu'elle était priée de ne pas mettre un orteil à Sleepy Hollow, sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Pourquoi ? Rien du tout, juste une histoire de Cavalier sans tête.

-Vous les sentez ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

-En quelque sorte. C'est plutôt comme si je les ressentais, comme une ombre le plus souvent. Une présence tel un écho de ce qui fut. Ils viennent vers moi car mon pouvoir les appelle. Le fait que je puisse communiquer avec eux, leur donne une dernière chance.

-Une dernière chance ?

-Ils sous en attente de quelque chose, parfois, c'est juste de parler à quelqu'un, de lui dire au revoir.

D'autres fois, ils la poursuivaient en gémissant parce qu'ils ne voulaient reconnaître qu'ils étaient morts et que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela. Aussi puissante qu'elle soit, même si elle pouvait tenir la main d'un fantôme au sens propre, elle ne pouvait pas changer les règles de la Nature. Les gens avaient une vie, parfois, ils renaissaient, mais à chaque fois, c'était une page blanche qui commençait. On ne pouvait pas reprendre là où l'on avait laissé les choses une fois que notre heure était venue.

-Ils vous parlent, fit-il encore plus soupçonneux, si c'était possible...

-Non. Ce n'est pas aussi clair, c'est plutôt comme si je percevais leurs émotions.

-Quelles émotions ont-ils ? De la peur ?

-Aux premières heures, ils ne comprennent pas tout de suite ce qui leur ai arrivé. Ensuite, dans la majorité des cas, ils vont ailleurs, plus loin. Ils passent. Mais parfois, pour une raison ou une autre, ils refusent leur sort. C'est ceux-là qui donnent les fantômes, ou les esprits qui hantent des lieux qui représentent un moment fort de leur vie. Comme les fantômes de l'ancienne sucrière à New-York qui hantent ce qui reste de l'endroit où ils sont morts de faim et sous la torture. L'un de mes rôles est d'intervenir, de leur apporter la paix, de permettre le pardon et qu'ils passent. C'est ce que mon père et ma grand-mère ont fait avant moi et ce que mes enfants qui auront mon don feront à leur tour. C'est notre Devoir et notre Malédiction.

Bluesky la regarda avec une telle intensité qu'elle comprit que pour lui, cet auror était plus qu'un simple subordonné. Peut-être même un héritier. L'une de ses autres tâches était aussi de permettre aux vivants de laisser partir les morts, d'accepter leur perte, de voir leur ami, leur fils, leur amant, leur père… Disparaître et rejoindre l'autre côté. Eux devaient rester et ne pas s'accrocher à ce qui n'est plus. C'était pour cela qu'elle relevait les morts, plus pour les vivants que pour les morts. L'Adieu devait avoir lieu dans les deux sens...

-C'était l'un de vos hommes ?

-Maxime Reed. Il travaillait en infiltration. Nous soupçonnions un groupe de criminels basé à New-York d'être plus qu'il ne paraissait, expliqua le vieil homme. Et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'enquêter… Je savais que ça pourrait arriver, mais, je ne lui ai pas donné de porte de sortie. Je n'étais plus là pour le secourir, plus là, quand quelqu'un l'a attaqué et qu'il s'est retrouvé seul face à son destin… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Il pensait avoir envoyé l'un de ses subordonnés à la mort et il découvrait qu'il était accompagné d'une femme pouvant voir les esprits. Elle ignorait ce qu'il imaginait, mais Mercy lui avait dit plus d'une fois que les aurors travaillant pour le gouvernement finissaient tous par penser au pire. Ann avait rencontré Maxime Reed, elle avait bu plusieurs cafés avec lui. Elle l'avait même trouvé charmant. Et maintenant… Maintenant tout nécromancienne qu'elle était, elle allait devoir parler de choses qui ne se disaient pas, du moins, pas à un non-nécromancien.

-Ne le dites à personne, mais, je suis capable de sentir les âmes.

-Les âmes ?

-Des vivants et des morts. Je peux aussi sentir quand quelque chose a été vivant ou non.

Bluesky la regarda sans comprendre et elle prit une grande inspiration. Avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle allait passer pour une folle.

-Je pense savoir ce que c'est, mais, si j'ai raison, alors, même totalement ignorante de la magie rituelle, Sara Wood ne peut que savoir que le corps qu'elle nous a présenté n'a jamais été quelque chose de vivant, révéla-t-elle.

-Jamais quelque chose de vivant ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Pinocchio.

-Le conte non-maj' ? Celui avec le pantin ?

-Oui. Le pantin de bois est vivant, mais il reste un pantin de bois… Le complexe de Pinocchio, même si là, je pense plutôt à un double-fantôme.

-Un double-fantôme ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il allait jouer au perroquet encore longtemps ? Ann n'avait pas la patience de Mercy, et ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Mais, elle prit sur elle. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir s'il avait des lacunes dans son éducation due à un enseignement lacunaire. À son âge, c'était trop tard. En plus, Mercy tenait beaucoup à lui, il était le père qu'elle avait perdu avant de pouvoir s'en rappeler. Et Mercy était une sœur pour elle.

-Les doubles-fantômes sont les figurines capables d'imiter la vie, mais, ils ne sont pas vivants. Rarement utilisés, car ils ont tendance à provoquer des accidents autour d'eux pour détourner l'attention du fait qu'ils ne mangent pas et dorment encore moins. Une vieille magie celte.

Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur un sorcier traditionaliste irlandais. Par tous les Esprits de l'Enfer et du Paradis, le carnet d'adresse de Mercy lui manquait.

-On a pu la, ou vous, soumettre à un sortilège de confusion.

-Possible. Mais impossible à vérifier sans se compromettre.

-Tout comme votre théorie.

Ann lui sourit. Si, vérifier ses dires était possible. Elle allait enfin cambrioler une morgue et avec la bénédiction officieuse du Congrès Magique en plus. Cette mission commençait à lui plaire vraiment.


	27. Seraphina Picquery, ou rendez-vous noctu

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** C'est aujourd'hui que les Crimes de Grindelwald sort ! Mais je ne vais le voir que samedi :(... Alors le premier qui me spoild est un homme mort! Ou pire, je le laisse seul dans une pièce que Mercy qui a carte blanche pour lui faire payer cet affront.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : ****Seraphina Picquery, ou rendez-vous nocturne.**

 _« Nous avons conscience de notre valeur. Que ceux qui nous haïssent à cause d'une caractéristique à laquelle nous ne pouvons rien changer aillent se faire voir. Les racistes sont toujours malveillants, que ce soit la couleur de votre peau, vos capacités dépassant leur norme, votre naissance ou votre vulnérabilité. Tout en eux n'est que haine et peur. Soyez plus forte que cela. Ce qui compte réellement et la seule chose sur laquelle on peut vous juger, c'est la façon dont vous utiliserez ce qui vous rend unique. »_

-June Duclercq, extrait de son discourt d'accueil aux premières élèves de la _Lune Bleue_.

Dans sa cuisine. Bien entendu. On le lui avait dit et re-dit et maintenant, elle pouvait le constater d'elle-même : on ne peut pas prévoir la prochaine action de Mercy Lecay si on la quitte des yeux un seul instant. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi cette dernière était dans la cuisine de la Présidente du Congrès Magique des États-Unis. Voulait-elle savoir comment elle y était arrivée ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre quels dommages Lecay avait causé. Du moins pas tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître officiellement la présence de cette femme dans cette ville et lui envoyer une facture.

-Vous n'êtes même pas un tout petit peu curieuse de comment j'ai fait pour que vos gardes ne me voient pas ?

La faute grammaticale fit siffler les oreilles de Seraphina, mais, elle ne la releva pas. Elle se rappelait que Bluesky lui avait fait comprendre que l'anglais n'était pas la langue maternelle de Lecay. Étant donné cela, elle le parlait rudement bien. Et si, elle était curieuse et voulait savoir comment elle s'y était prise. Cela allait bientôt faire sept ans qu'elle avait été élue pour la première fois au poste de Présidente du Congrès Magique des États-Unis. Près de sept ans où elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans des toilettes sans qu'elle soit fouillée. Et il y avait un garde devant chacune des entrées de cette demeure, même devant les soupiraux, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. L'idée de pouvoir sortir, juste une fois, sans personne sur ses talons… Mais, elle ne voulait rien devoir à quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible que Mercy Lecay.

-De toute manière, c'est hors de votre portée. Aucun garde du corps digne de son nom ne pourra ignorer ce que vous faites, si vous tentez la même méthode que moi.

Malgré la tentation, Seraphina ignora la perche. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner plus de moyen de pression qu'elle en avait déjà. Et réussir à déjouer des mesures de sécurité ne devait pas être très compliqué pour quelqu'un capable de faire passer Bluesky sous tous les radars pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Je suis une Animagus Corbeau, révéla Lecay.

Et aux États-Unis, il n'y avait pas de registre fédéral recensant les Animagi. Tout simplement parce que dans certains États, dont la Louisiane, l'enregistrement en tant qu'Animagus n'était pas obligatoire. C'était une faille du système qu'elle voulait combattre et un de ses rares points de désaccord avec Graves, du moins avant.

-Qui prête réellement attention aux oiseaux ? Quasiment personne. Ils viennent, regardent et partent sans que personne ne lèvent la tête vers eux en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici. On pourrait croire qu'à l'intérieur des bâtiments, c'est différent et non. Du moins, pas à l'intérieur des bâtiments fédéraux du gouvernement magique des États-Unis.

Seraphina entendit le reproche non-dit. Et elle était prête à parier que mademoiselle Lecay avait un nom à lui fournir pour jeter les sorts qu'il fallait pour protéger sa demeure. Elle songea à ses enfants qui dormaient à l'étage. Elle ne pouvait pas demander une faveur. Lecay glissa un dossier vers elle. Elle le prit. Des photos de mauvaises qualités… D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il s'agissait d'une dizaine de personnes différentes.

-Des fanatiques de Grindelwald, révéla Lecay. Ils sont tous sous surveillance.

Il y avait des fanatiques ici, sur le sol américain. Elle se doutait bien que cette histoire n'était pas simple, mais pas quelle soit catastrophique.

-Pour l'instant, ils sont tranquilles. Ils se réunissent discrètement, pas de groupe de plus de cinq… Souvent en public.

Lecay passa une main sur son visage, pour la première fois, Seraphina vit à quel point elle était fatiguée. Elle avait tout mis sur les épaules de cette femme, mais qui mieux que la Présidente du Congrès Magique savait combien on est seul au sommet.

-Il vous faut quelqu'un pour vous seconder, finit-elle.

-Mon bras droit était sur la piste de la taupe qui leur vend, ou pire, leur donne des informations, soupira Lecay.

-Vous avez des noms ?

Elle eut le droit à un sourire moqueur. Oui, Lecay avait des noms, mais, elle ne les donnera pas. Pourquoi ? C'était la bonne question vu qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la sournoiserie de Lecay. Cela ne devrait pas la surprendre. Elle avait été l'élève d'Hector Bluesky pendant des années. Elle devait avoir une idée en tête, avec un peu de chance, c'était pour le mieux de ce pays. Dans le pire… C'était un problème sans solution.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, madame. Quoiqu'il arrive, il faut faire ce qu'il faut, quand il le faut.

-Et dans le cas de Maxime Reed ?

Mercy Lecay la regarda droit dans le yeux. À cet instant, elle ne vit que de la dureté dans ce regard. Était-ce les moments où elle semblait éprouver des sentiments qui étaient irréels ou cet instant ? C'était une question à laquelle Seraphina ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Le ton était dur, sans appel. Et ces mots que prononçait Lecay faisait écho à d'autres mots qu'on lui avait dit cette année. Des mots tous aussi impitoyables lorsque l'on savait que Maxime Reed était mort violemment empoisonné et que les magico-légistes ne savaient même pas où commencer pour déterminer quelle était l'une des choses qui avaient servie à le tuer.

 _-J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, quoiqu'il fallait que je fasse. Mais, je suis trop vieux pour tous ses jeux politiques. Si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous attendez réellement de moi, je serai contraint de vous demander de partir._

 _« Contraint de vous demander de partir »… Malgré la politesse de cette tournure de phrase, elle sentait qu'en réalité, il lui donnerait un ordre qui ne lui laisserait que deux choix : partir avec dignité ou faire des histoires au nom d'une hiérarchie non-respectée par cet homme et être éjectée de force de cette pièce. Et cette option ne servirait à rien pour la simple raison qu'au vu de la situation, elle n'avait personne d'autre d'assez fiable pour occuper ce poste. Sans oublier que si Bluesky ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne lui parlerait pas, tout Présidente qu'elle soit._

 _-C'est au sujet de Gellert Grindelwald… Des bruits sont venus jusqu'à moi, monsieur Bluesky. De plus en plus d'accidents graves de nature magique apparaissent, surtout ici même, à New-York._

 _-Et vous craignez qu'un journaliste ne relève ce fait parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choses qui pourraient faire scandale ?_

 _En venant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue. Tout le MACUSA savait que le Chef du Bureau Fédéral des Exterminateurs détestait les politiciens. Personne ne pouvait certifier qu'il exerçait son droit de vote. Et il pensait que son seul souci, en tant que politicarde, était de rester populaire. C'était faux. Mais elle ne pouvait le lui dire. Elle n'avait pas à ce justifier devant lui._

 _-Qu'en pense Graves ? L'interrogea-t-il._

 _Certes, généralement, c'est vers le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique qu'elle se tournait pour demander de l'aide. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Il lui fallait un second avis avant d'aller le voir. Question piège à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas mentir ou dire la vérité. Faire l'une de ses deux choses serait un aveu du fait que la situation lui avait échappé. Son silence dut parler pour elle, car Bluesky enchaina sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

 _-Cela fait trois mois que ces rumeurs me sont parvenues, madame. Pensez-vous que j'ai attendu très longtemps avant de mettre un de mes hommes sur le coup ?_

 _-Non, souffla-t-elle._

 _Pour le coup, elle se sentait honteuse. Il lui donnait véritablement l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute. Bien entendu qu'au moment où elle avait entendu ces rumeurs, le chef des Forces Spéciales était déjà au courant. C'était l'une de ses tâches d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance. Et malgré tous ses défauts, il était plus que compétent. Elle prit une rapide inspiration pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa gène. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui permettre de lancer une opération noire sur sa base de « on dit »._

 _-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, monsieur Bluesky. Rien n'indique quelles soient véridiques._

 _-Le coup le plus rusé que le diable ait réussi, c'est de convaincre tout le monde qu'il n'existe pas._

 _-Il nous faut respecter les lois, le prévint-elle._

 _Les yeux de Bluesky brillaient d'une intensité quasiment terrifiante. Il y a des années, elle avait déjà eu cette conversation avec Perceval Graves. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un acte de déloyauté envers son Directeur de la Sécurité Magique d'aller voir un de ses subordonnés pour agir dans son dos. C'était lui qui lui avait appris que dans certaines circonstances, il fallait mieux demander pardon que permission. Et elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Bluesky de faire de même. Au moins, si cela tournait mal, elle pourrait nier son implication dans tout cela._

 _-Avec Grindelwald, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Il sort un couteau ? Tu sors ta baguette. Il envoie un de tes hommes à l'hôpital ? T'envoies un des siens à la morgue. C'est ça, le respect de la loi lorsqu'on traite avec lui._

 _Il dirigeait les Exterminateurs, les Forces Spéciales du Congrès Magique des États-Unis depuis plus de cinquante ans. C'était un homme dur au cœur encore plus dur et ce n'était surement pas son collaborateur favori. Mais, elle était certaine d'une chose : il était tout sauf un des cinglés qui suivaient ce mage noir. Il était trop attaché à son pays et à son devoir pour les mettre en danger. Mais elle n'ira pas jusqu'à dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être un fanatique. La religion de cet homme, c'était le Congrès Magique._

 _-Quand une rumeur ne meurt pas, c'est que ce n'est pas une rumeur, madame la Présidente. Le risque est plus que réel._

Cette discussion… Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle l'avait eu avec Bluesky. Quelques semaines plus tard, il rentrait pour mourir à petit feu à l'hôpital. Encore quelques jours et elle allait chercher Mercy Lecay. Les deux lui avaient dit que si elle ne voulait pas faire trop de dégâts, cela demanderait du temps. Du temps, de la sueur et du sang. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper. Parce que si elle se trompait, l'avenir serait plus que sombre.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué, madame. Mais, il est bel et bien hors course pendant un petit moment.

La Présidente regardait Lecay. Pouvait-elle seulement croire cette dernière ?

-Si on agit au mauvais moment, on en aura deux ou trois, les autres…

Lecay fit un geste qui voulait tout dire. Si c'était trop tôt, ils perdaient. Si c'était trop tard, également. C'était un pari plus que risqué mais également le seul qu'elles pouvaient faire. Tout d'un coup, Seraphina eut besoin d'un truc bien plus fort que du vin. Un verre de rhum par exemple, le soleil devait bien de coucher quelque part.

Animagus corbeau ? Ce pourrait-il… ? Elle allait finir par tuer cette femme. Lecay était entrée par effraction dans son bureau.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Gellert Grindelwald, ou tel est pris qui croyais prendre.**


	28. Gellert Grindelwald, ou tel est pris qui

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** J'ai vu le film ! Il est génial ^^. Par respect pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, je ne dirais rien de plus, mais j'ai adoré !

* * *

 _« Tout l'art de la guerre est basé sur la duperie. »_

-Sun Tzu, L'Art de la guerre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou tel est pris qui croyais prendre.**

Grayson referma la porte. L'auror renégat ne se rappellerait pas de cette conversation. Les sortilèges d'amnésie étaient quelque chose de fabuleux. Gellert savait qu'à long terme ils pouvaient abimer l'esprit, mais, il n'avait aucune inquiétude à se faire pour cet homme. Il avait grimpé les échelons en se liant avec les bonnes personnes, pas à grâce à ses propres compétences. Et il ne connaissait que les potions présentes dans ses livres de cours et peut-être même imparfaitement. Grayson était innocent et c'était pourtant le seul suspect logique.

Qui et pourquoi avait-on tué Reed ? Il fallait peut-être retracer les dernières actions de celui-ci pour trouver cette réponse. Il devait rechercher celui ou ceux de ses adeptes qui le trahissaient. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour le ou les découvrir ? Car, c'était la seule explication logique. Il avait réussi et le traître l'avait supprimé… Ceci posé, qui était-ce ? Et comment le trouver ? Premièrement, il devait retourner chez Reed, celui-ci avait sans doute laissé des indices permettant de remonter la piste. Chez lui ou chez Graves ? Car après tout, Reed passait beaucoup de temps chez Graves.

A qui se fier maintenant ? Grayson, peut-être, après tout, il était trop bête et trop imbu de lui-même pour avoir l'idée de le trahir. Il avait su lui donner la certitude que son ascension dans la hiérarchie se ferait seulement grâce à lui. Le trahir c'était abandonner tout espoir… D'un autre côté on avait déjà vu des imbéciles imaginer remplacer avantageusement leur maître. Qui donc avait dit « les cons osent tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît » ? Il ne se souvenait plus, mais cette phrase était une leçon de vie, un imbécile était dangereux car il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour sa propre sauvegarde… Maintenant Grayson n'avait pas tué Reed. Dans l'hypothèse où le meurtrier était le traître, il n'était pas ce traître… CQFD. Lui confier une mission en le gardant à l'oeil était peut-être la solution. Il demanderait à MacGregor de le seconder, et interrogerait MacGregor sérieusement. Lui ne lui mentirait pas. La vie de sa mère en dépendait. Madame MacGregor mère était garante de la bonne conduite de son fils…

Lors de la dernière réunion au QG de New York, sept hommes étaient réunis autour de lui : Reed, Grayson, MacGregor, Smith, Palmer, Finningan et Olivetti.

Smith était absent le jour de la mort de Reed. Une opération dans les bas-fonds de Boston : neutraliser un auror en douceur puis prendre sa place, intégrer ainsi le ministère. Smith était un malin, capable de rencontrer quelqu'un « par hasard », de sympathiser avec lui, puis de devenir son meilleur ami et de tout connaître de sa vie. Ensuite, le moment venu, de concocter un Polynectar _**(1)**_ parfait, indispensable pour sa mission. Capable aussi « d'effacer » quelqu'un sans le tuer, surtout pas le tuer, il apparaîtrait alors sur les avis de faire-parts automatiques. Tandis qu'un sort d'oubliette bien senti et ce sorcier devenait un non-maj' perdu, indigent et manifestement détruit après des années d'abus alcooliques (« la prohibition était vraiment nécessaire, n'est-ce-pas? »), pris en charge par leurs médecins dans un asile de fous. Vus les soins dont ces « psychiatres », il lui semblait que c'était le terme que les non-maj's employaient, étaient capables, voilà un type retiré des circuits pour toujours… Et le tout sans vagues inutiles.

Palmer… Palmer était l'un de ses fidèles de la première heure sur le sol américain. Il avait vu les horreurs dont étaient capables les non-maj's et avait plus d'une fois dit qu'il fallait les contrôler pour leur propre bien. Mais que surtout, plus jamais un sorcier ne devait être pris au piège dans l'une de leurs guerres. Il était donc peu probable que ce soit lui. Il croyait en le Plus Grand Bien et c'était même lui qui avait proposé d'utiliser les États-Unis comme point de départ de leur glorieuse révolution. Un homme aussi certain du bien-fondé de leur action, ne pouvait prendre le risque d'éliminer le seul sorcier suffisamment puissant et intelligent pour permettre l'avènement du Plus Grand Bien. Lui, Grindelwald était indispensable et Palmer le savait.

Finningan… Un irlandais pur et dur. Si c'était lui, il aurait attaqué directement et sans feinte. Reed n'aurait pas été empoisonné. Peut-être même pas un sort, juste un bon coup sur la caboche, ou un poignard dans le cœur. En tout cas, il y aurait eu un message clair dans cette mort.

Olivetti. Lui, il avait besoin de l'aide de Grindelwald pour que sa famille reste à la tête de la mafia italienne sorcière. Et ces gens-là avaient une seule parole. Ils avaient dit qu'ils travaillaient pour lui, ils travaillaient donc pour lui. Pas par amour de sa personne, de ses actions, de sa doctrine, du Plus Grand Bien… Non, juste pour les affaires. L'argent, les bénéfices qu'ils tireraient de sa prise du pouvoir. Ce n'était pas une question de personne, une simple question de profit. L'honneur de la famille tenait à ça.

Alors qui ? Il venait de passer en revue tous les cas possibles. Alors… Il ne restait que l'impossible. Il allait devoir surveiller de près les autres membres de son organisation, au besoin, faire un ou deux exemples histoire de leur montrer qui était le chef… Mettre un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière et voir comment tous ces cloportes se comportaient. Le traître finirait bien par se trahir. S'il offrait une récompense… Ils s'espionneraient alors l'un l'autre, facilitant le travail, il serait alors débusqué… Une idée à peser, et, peut-être à retenir. Qu'offrir comme sucette ? Un poste plus élevé ? Oui, c'était une possibilité, mais attention à ne pas créer l'envie de déboulonner un supérieur gratuitement, ce serait contre-productif… Non, il retiendrait cette solution en dernier recours.

C'était exactement le genre de chaos qui serait favorable à ses adversaires. Parmi lesquels… Il avait oublié un détail. Un détail qui changeait tout. Dans l'impossible, il y avait Bluesky, Graves et Lecay. Bluesky avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant… Serait-il possible qu'il ait été soigné et qu'ayant retrouvé des forces, il soit réapparu et ait châtié le traître démasqué par ses aurors ? Ceci expliquerait le fait que lui, en tant que Graves, n'ait pas été mis au courant. Bluesky était connu pour ne pas toujours, et même jamais, respecter les formes et ses supérieurs… Surtout que Graves avait l'âge que pourrait avoir son fils.

Le véritable Graves, lui, était sous bonne garde. Neutralisé par des sorts de contraintes puissants, et déplacé dans un lieu qui était inconnu à ce cher Percival. Comment s'échapper facilement quand on ne sait d'où on doit s'échapper ? Que ce soit lui restait quand même improbable, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'est à dire avant-hier, Graves nageait dans une profonde torpeur, pas du tout l'état d'esprit que l'on montre quand on est capable de s'échapper, récupérer ses pouvoirs, retrouver un ennemi puissant et au sommet de ses capacités, le tuer, puis revenir sagement dans sa cellule s'offrir un alibi parfait. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi revenir ? Il lui suffisait ensuite de paraître au MACUSA et de s'y faire connaître pour ruiner des mois de travail… Non, Graves restait vraiment une solution trop tirée par les cheveux.

En derniers ressorts Lecay… Après tout, seul Reed lui avait dit qu'elle était insignifiante, description idiote à vrai dire, une danse… moderne qui plus est. Qui peut employer une danse pour décrire une personne ? Après tout Reed était-il aussi intelligent que ça ? Mais partons de l'hypothèse qu'il lui ait menti. Pourquoi ?… Pour que lui, Grindelwald, ne se méfie pas. Ne se méfie pas de qui ?… D'elle. Mais dans ce cas, il la favorisait, s'il le faisait c'est qu'ils étaient de mèche… OK. De mèche, mais pourquoi ? Pour prendre sa place ? Ces deux cloportes se seraient-ils mis d'accord pour le remplacer et régner à sa place sur Le Plus Grand Bien enfin advenu par ses soins ? Dans ce cas, elle était sacrément futée, la petite mouche. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'avait non plus pas hésité à trahir son allié. Décidément elle devenait admirable… Quoi de plus fin et efficace que d'utiliser quelqu'un pour s'introduire, enquêter, connaître et le supprimer ensuite quand il est devenu inutile : ainsi tranquillité et sécurité étaient assurées. Lui-même avait employé cette tactique de nombreuses fois. C'était simple et efficace et souvent inattendu pour les gens les moins intelligents attachés par leur nature à ce qu'ils appellent « le Code de l'Honneur ». Comme si l'Honneur avait un code… Le seul vrai Code était celui de la Réussite...Oui, cette solution était envisageable. D'ailleurs elle lui apparaissait maintenant plus que probable, séduisante même… Enfin, lui, le Grand Grindelwald, allait se mesurer à quelqu'un à sa mesure… Elle l'avait trompé. Avec son air de chose fragile et ses pitoyables larmes, elle l'avait trompé. Il savait qu'il devrait être outré par un tel culot, mais, en réalité, il en était admiratif. Au final, Grayson avait eu raison, Mercy Lecay était belle et bien dangereuse, voire venimeuse se dit-il avec un petit rire.

Sur quel autre sujet l'avait-elle eu ? Savait-elle où était Bluesky ? Et si elle disait que non, devait-il la croire sur paroles ? Elle le gardait peut-être dans sa manche comme un atout-maître qu'elle abattrait le moment venu. La croire ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle était bien trop bonne menteuse pour. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait fait, mais, maintenant, il voulait bien croire qu'il y en avait.

Lorsque Lecay s'était essuyée sur lui, elle avait déposé du sang de Reed sur son manteau. Il se leva et se mis à l'analyser afin de découvrir quel poison elle avait utilisé pour le tuer… Et il ne connaissait pas cette potion... Il avait réussi à découvrir certains éléments la composant, mais… quand il pensait en avoir déterminé la composition, au contrôle suivant, l'essai lui prouvait que ce n'était pas le bon. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle lui soit supérieure en potions ? Décidément, elle semblait pleine de surprises cette petite Mercy Lecay...

Il sortit de son tiroir un objet qu'il avait pris parmi les affaires de Lecay. C'était une ceinture de potions, le genre que les aurors portent durant leurs missions. Elles étaient faites sur-mesure pour que les fioles qu'elles contenaient ne se brisent pas durant les combats. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle en possédait une. Il testa une à une les potions qui y étaient.

Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Leur composition… Soit c'était du grand n'importe quoi, soit ça ne devrait pas marcher. Gellert devait avouer sa méconnaissance en magie traditionnelle, mais, il doutait qu'une femme comme Mercy Lecay fasse n'importe quoi en potions. Sans qu'elle le sache, ce pouvoir qu'il voulait posséder venait de sauver, temporairement, la vie de cette peste.

* * *

 _ **(1)Le Polynectar est une potion qui permet à un sorcier de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain. Cette potion est réservée aux métamorphoses humaines. Ses effets peuvent durer de dix minutes à douze heures, en fonction des compétences du sorcier qui l'a préparé et sa préparation nécessite un mois.**_


	29. Sara Wood, ou toute vie n'est qu'un pass

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La vie a du bon, mais que savons-nous si la mort ne nous tient pas en réserve des plaisirs plus vifs ? »_

-Victor Cherbulliez, Le roman d'une honnête femme (1865).

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : ****Sara Wood, ou toute vie n'est qu'un passage.**

Ils venaient de partir. Tous les deux. L'homme semblait avoir vieilli de dix ou vingt ans durant son passage à la morgue. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, Sara voyait l'espoir s'évanouir et faire place à la tristesse, vite remplacée par la peine accompagnée du désespoir ou de la rage quelquefois. La résignation serait pour plus tard, si elle venait un jour… A chaque fois, ils repartaient vieillis et meurtris.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme semblait un dur à cuire, un homme qui avait déjà tout vu et vécu. Pourtant il avait paru durement touché par la mort de ce Maxime Reed. Elle, plus distante avait semblé dubitative… Sara ressentait que cette femme avait l'habitude de la mort, non pas qu'elle semblait être du genre à la donner, mais plutôt à la côtoyer, l'apprivoiser. C'était cela, elle aidait les morts. De part son métier, Sara Wood le savait : la mort n'était qu'une étape de la vie terrestre, mais ce passage pouvait être difficile et certains avaient besoin d'une aide pour entreprendre ce grand voyage…

Tel n'était pas le cas de Monsieur Reed. Il reposait bien tranquillement, allongé sous son drap blanc, ses plaies pansées, le sang nettoyé, il avait repris un aspect plus humain… Plus prêt à entreprendre le reste de son voyage quand le moment serait venu. Sara le savait c'était elle qui avait réceptionné le corps le jour où sa mort avait été signalée.

Pour l'instant, elle allait s'occuper de Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March. La vie n'avait sans doute pas toujours été facile, un nom capable de vous attirer des plaisanteries fort spirituelles pouvait être un calvaire. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que ce nom était précédé d'un mademoiselle… Le sorcier-brancardier qui la lui avait amené l'avait insouciamment et même un tantinet méprisamment qualifiée de « vieille fille ». Sara ne concevait pas que l'on puisse réduire la vie de Mabel Marie March à ce terme. Elle était née, avait grandi et si on en croyait son dossier, vécu une vie de sorcière du deuxième cercle, sans doute sans panache ni exploit, mais de façon suffisamment honorable et tranquille pour ne pas avoir eu maille à partir avec les aurors ou le tribunal du MACUSA. Peut-être avait-elle même aimé et souffert ?

-Bonjour Mabel Marie, je me nomme Sara Wood et c'est moi qui vais avoir la charge de vous aider à raconter vos derniers moments.

Elle aimait se présenter à « ses patients », elle sentait que cela leur facilitait l'acceptation de cette formalité, formalité terrifiante pour certains prêts à tout pour ne pas accepter leur transfert… Entant que membre d'un Coven, elle savait que la mort n'était pas le néant. Du moins, pas totalement. Avec sa formation, Sara ne faisait pas que de découvrir les raisons de la mort. Rien qu'avec l'aspect de sa main, elle pouvait dire quel genre de métier mademoiselle March avait exercé… La douceur de sa peau disait l'attention qu'elle prenait de son aspect… Il y avait tant de détails que disaient tellement long…

-Je suis médicomage-légiste et j'ai la charge de déterminer ce qui vous a amené dans ma morgue… Je vais commencer par vous interroger, je vous prierais de me répondre avec franchise et rectitude, cela facilitera ma tache.

Mabel Marie reposait tranquille, détendue, presque souriante sur son brancard sous son drap blanc. Ses cheveux blancs sagement peignés en un chignon sage, lui donnaient un air respectable. D'après son dossier elle avait quatre-vingts ans lors de son décès, un âge raisonnable mais pas excessif en comparaison avec ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre de la part d'une sorcière dont l'espérance de vie pouvait statistiquement atteindre le double… Sara prit sa baguette et la tendit vers le corps. Elle l'approcha de sa tête, « Légilimens ! » une délicate volute blanc-argenté s'en échappa. Ce sort était d'habitude utilisé sur les vivants, mais, Sara s'était entrainée et comme pour beaucoup de choses, dans l'usage de la Magie, l'intention et la foi dans l'impossible pouvaient changer beaucoup de choses. D'un mouvement souple, Sara l'enroula autour du bois d'épicéa bleu du Colorado enfermant une plume de phénix, puis la déposa dans une coupe d'argent. Se penchant, elle entrevit l'existence de Mabel Marie. _Petite avec ses parents, choyée,_ _avec une autre petite fille_ _jouant à la poupée_ _dans un salon triste, sombre et bien rangé_ _, la peignant et la berçant d'un mouvement de sa minuscule baguette._ _Heureuse et souriante._

 _Son entrée à Ilvermorny, ses condisciples l'appelant 3M en riant : Moche Minable Méduse était-elle devenue. Mabel Marie s'était en effet transformée en une petite fille disgracieuse, air revêche, légèrement dodue aux chairs laiteuses un peu flasques. Sans doute l'origine de son surnom..._

 _Quelques années plus tard, bal de promotion, Mabel Marie, en robe de soie prune, seule, appuyée contre un mur regardait avec envie les couples sur la piste et plus particulièrement le jeune homme blond souriant, dansant avec une jolie rousse au centre de la piste. Dans un coin de la salle trois condisciples la regardaient en riant. Sara pouvait les entendre : Minuscule Méchante Musaraigne. Mabel Marie les ignorait mais Sara pouvait la voir serrant les poings._

 _Soixante_ _ans plus tard, seule dans_ _le même_ _salon, regardant par la fenêtre, cachée derrière ses rideaux, espionnant les passants dans la rue. Sara reconnaissait le paysage : l'avenue principale de Sleepy Hollow avec sur la droite,_ _le City Town Hall et tout là bas, sur la gauche le vieux manoir délabré des Grayson. Une autre image se présenta à Sara, Mabel Marie telle qu'elle apparaissait maintenant devant elle était la vieille même femme qui était étendue sur sa table. Elle se parlait à elle même_ « Étrange, il faut que j'avertisse le Ministère, il se passe des choses bizarres chez les Grayson... ». _Peu après, endimanchée, un peu ridicule se présentant au MACUSA, attendant avec impatience son audience avec Séraphina Picquery…, ressortant déçue, un peu humiliée. Puis rentrant chez elle, un bel homme blond_ _de belle prestance,_ _d'âge mûr l'attendant dans son salon. Mabel Marie entrant, le reconnaissant, souriante et presque belle,_ _«_ _Avada kedavra »_ _en un éclair_ _,_ _s'écroulant._

Sara recula, rompant le charme. Mabel Marie March n'était pas morte de sa belle mort… Ce bel homme blond l'avait assassinée. Elle ne le connaissait pas, il n'était pas de son Coven, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, elle qui vivait depuis toujours à Sleepy Hollow… Manifestement Mabel Marie avait été le témoin de quelque chose sans doute en lien avec le vieux manoir si on l'écoutait attentivement ses souvenirs et l'homme l'avait supprimée. Pourquoi avait-elle parut heureuse en le voyant chez elle ? Plus Sara y réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait cela illogique, sauf si… ce beau vieillard était-il le beau jeune homme dansant tendrement avec la jeune fille rousse dont Mabel Marie était manifestement amoureuse ? Ce devait être cela…

Sara se rapprocha du cadavre, elle étendit sa main, prononça une imprécation « mortem revelationis », une tache noire apparut sur la poitrine de Mabel Marie… C'est là que le sort de mort l'avait frappé. Le doute n'était plus permis.

-N'ayez crainte, Mabel Marie, je suis votre amie, je ne vous trahirai pas. Je vais vous rendre vos souvenirs, ils sont à vous et je ne les raconterai jamais, sauf le dernier si vous me le permettez. Celui-là, je dois le garder pour vous rendre justice, je connais quelqu'un qui en sera capable…

Sara pris la flamme blanc-argent et tendant sa baguette vers un petit flacon de verre, la fit glisser à l'intérieur. Ferma son bouchon et l'enfouit dans une poche de son tablier. Puis elle vida la Pensine _**(1)**_ doucement, tendrement au-dessus du corps, les souvenirs revenaient chez eux. Mabel Marie March semblait sourire, soulagée et Sara savait que c'était réel, la victime de ce meurtre sachant qu'elle serait vengée, acceptait son départ...

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à son Grand Prêtre. Il était temps que le Cavalier sans tête vienne faire respecter la vie. Mais avant, elle avait une chose à faire pour sa cousine.

* * *

 _ **(1)La Pensine est un récipient en pierre pouvant contenir les pensées et les souvenirs récoltés.**_


	30. Maxime Reed, ou Poisons et Herbes

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Certes, cela revenait à utiliser un obus sur une fourmilière, mais les réactions disproportionnées ont toujours été ma spécialité »._

-Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :** **Maxime Reed, ou** **Poisons et Herbes.**

La brume se dissipa doucement. Petit à petit, l'image devint plus claire. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le noir, mais confortablement installé dans un lit bien moelleux. Une femme entra dans la pièce. Elle bougeait, ça devait être l'effet de la fatigue ou d'une potion parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle dansait en se déplaçant gracieusement. Il la regarda, les yeux mi-clos ouvrir les rideaux. L'afflux soudain de lumière lui arracha un grognement. Gentiment, elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire avenant. Elle ressemblait à Mercy, beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence, mais, il connaissait assez son ancienne partenaire que ce n'était pas elle en train de jouer à l'un de ses petits jeux. Si Mercy s'était déguisée, elle aurait été méconnaissable même par lui.

-Bonjour, le salua-t-elle. Je vois que vous êtes en meilleure forme que lors de votre arrivée, vous pourrez bientôt sortir de votre lit et reprendre une activité..

-Me souhaitez-vous de passer une bonne journée que je le veille ou non, ou est-ce une journée où il faut être bon ? Grogna-t-il.

-Ou bien, j'utilise une salutation qu'on emploie sans distinction d'heure, monsieur Reed

Ok. Deux ans sans Mercy dans les pattes et il devait retravailler ses répliques, parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre.

-Vous réagissez exactement comme l'avait dit Mercy, pouffa-t-elle.

Au moins il amusait la galerie. C'était déjà ça. Mais, cela ne lui disait pas ce qu'il faisait ici et dans cet état : nu, endolori et manifestement fait prisonnier. Sans doute pas par Grindelwald. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traiter ses « hôtes » de la sorte : pièce claire, agréable, lit douillet, garde charmante et sacrément jolie qui plus est. S'il n'avait pas passé sa vie à combattre des affreux de toutes sortes, il aurait adoré s'intéresser de plus près à ce genre de « spécimens ». Non, pas Grindelwald. Plutôt Mercy, d'ailleurs « la danseuse » venait de la mentionner. C'était bien son genre de profiter d'un moment de détente, de repos entre amis de longue date pour déclencher une attaque… Il aurait dû se méfier, elle avait été bien trop aimable pour être honnête. C'est qu'elle est vicieuse la Mercy. Soit le destin avait de l'humour, soit c'était sa mère, vu l'ironie de son prénom : qui aurait l'idée d'appeler Miséricorde un enfant qui une fois adulte pouvait autant en manquer ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Sara Wood.

Elle le regarda, prenant une pose classique de fille de bonne famille, sans laisser la moindre émotion être lisible sur son visage. Une vraie poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux foncés très légèrement ondulés coupés à la dernière mode. Elle était belle, mais, elle ressemblait bien trop à Mercy pour qu'il soit suffisamment à l'aise pour lui faire son numéro habituel.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Mercy vous a écarté.

Confirmation. Oui, c'était une façon comme une autre de dire la chose. Mercy n'avait jamais su faire les choses à moitié, mais, il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Attendez... Mercy a fait quoi ? Et pourquoi était-il surpris qu'elle en soit capable. S'il avait une chose pour laquelle cette fille était plus que douée, c'était pour faire de son pire.

-Il faut que j'y retourne, dit-il en se redressant.

-Non !

Il regarda Wood. Comment ça non ? Le Congrès Magique avait besoin de lui. Et il n'était pas certain que Mercy puisse gérer la situation seule. Elle était douée, mais, même elle avait des limites. Admettons qu'elle arrive à tenir la distance, sans auror pour l'épauler, il n'y aurait personne pour la soutenir au moment où l'affaire exploserait, parce qu'il présentait que l'affaire allait exploser et ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

-Le poison que vous avez bu a salement touché vos organes. Vous n'êtes certainement pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, expliqua-t-elle.

-Et comment comptez-vous me soignez ? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Avec les Neufs herbes.

Elle avait dit cela comme si ce nom devait à tout prix lui être familier, ou du moins, comme si c'était une évidence, avec un ton parfaitement calme. Cette femme était une mini-Mercy, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Le Remède des Neufs herbes est une potion de soins qui a été inventée par ma tante paternelle par alliance.

-Paternelle par alliance…

-L'épouse du frère de mon père, soupira la femme comme s'il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer...

Il devait vraiment être lent parce qu'il avait dû mal à faire un plus un. À moins que cette femme ait appris de Mercy comment faire pour que les gens n'aient plus la moindre envie de poser une question. Il opta donc pour la solution de changer de sujet.

-Quel est le poison qu'elle a utilisé ?

-Le dernier jugement. Généralement, la dose est nettement moins forte, mais Mercy ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Sa mère ne fait pas de publicité autour de ses travaux. Tante Liberté l'a étudié pour inventer une potion de guérison. Ce poison est une potion qui n'est plus utilisée depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle avait pour but de donner l'impression d'une mort imminente à une personne pour la forcer à passer aux aveux dont le nom, expliqua mademoiselle Wood. Plus la dose est forte, plus l'action est rapide et les dommages durs à compter et contrer .

Parfois, il se demandait si Mercy n'était pas quelque peu cinglée sur les bords.

-Vous voulez dire que Mercy m'a quasiment tué parce que je la gênais ?

Sara Wood eut un petit sourire. Et Maxime comprit qu'il avait parfaitement vu juste. Il se sentait très fatigué et ce n'était pas dû seulement à son traitement. Cette fille allait finir par avoir la peau de sa santé mentale. Elle ne savait pas comment faire les choses autrement que complètement, ou quoi ?

-Mais, elle ne l'a pas fait. Et plus, ce poison ne tue pas, il invalide juste.

Et il devait dire merci, en plus ? Mouais, il ne tue pas. Il met juste dans un état déplorable la victime. C'est vrai que si elle avait voulu sa mort, il ne serait plus de ce monde, mais, ce n'était pas une raison.

-Elle vous a écrit une lettre.

Elle lui posa sur la table de chevet une enveloppe avant de quitter la pièce.

 _« Maxime,_

 _« Tu dois m'en vouloir et tu as bien raison. Même si mon but n'était pas de te tuer, la première potion à base d'Aconit et de Cytise ne t'a fait aucun bien. À vrai dire, même avec le Remède des Neuf Herbes, je doute que tu sois sur pied quand Sara te donnera cette lettre._

 _« Pour commencer, je vais être très claire. Même si je l'ai rencontrée que quelques fois depuis qu'elle est majeure, même si nous ne sommes pas très proches, elle est ma COUSINE. L'un des rares liens qu'il me reste avec ma famille paternelle. Si tu la dragues comme tu sais si bien le faire avec tout ce qui porte jupon et n'est pas marié, la prochainement fois, aucune potion du monde ne te sauvera du poison que je t'administrerai. Maintenant que ce point de détail est clair, je vais te faire part de la partie de mon plan qui te concerne._

 _« Tu es mort. Pour l'État civil, le Congrès Magique, tes parents… Et surtout Grindelwald, tu es MORT. Si j'en crois les rumeurs, j'ai juste devancé Grayson en t'empoisonnant la première. Mais, tu es mort et il faut que tu le RESTES. Oui, j'insiste, mais, c'est important._

 _« Pour l'instant, tu es dans un lieu sûr. Comme tu le sais, je suis un des Chiens Noirs_ **(1)** _du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'est par cet intermédiaire que j'ai pu impliquer le Coven de Sleepy Hollow, dont fait partie ma cousine, dans cette affaire. Tu vas avoir besoin de leur soutien._

 _« Comme tu le sais sans doute, ce cher traître de Grayson est originaire de cette ville. Ton rôle va être de le faire tomber pendant que je vais occuper Grindelwald à New-York. Tu ne vas pas être tout seul dans cette mission. Ann Blanchard, mon bras droit que tu as déjà rencontré, ne mettra pas longtemps avant de découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Et avant que tu le demandes, c'est ELLE qui commande._

 _« Une dernière chose, sois PRUDENT et DISCRET. J'ignore si je serais en mesure de t'éloigner d'un danger une trente-troisième fois._

 _« Avec toute mon amitié et ma confiance,_

 _« Mercy._

Trente-deuxième. Ce qui c'était passé à Mexico ne comptait pas. D'ailleurs, vu qu'elle l'avait empoisonné, il doutait que ce coup-ci compte également. Et à Honolulu aussi. Et à… Bon, il n'allait pas faire toute la liste.

-Buvez ça, lui dit Sara. Quand vous serez remis, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

Elle était revenue sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il regarda le liquide à la lumière du jour. L'eau était légèrement bleutée. Il y avait encore cette fichue potion. Il n'avait pas fini de se faire soigner. La prochaine fois qu'il verrai Mercy, il… Il hésitait entre la frapper ou lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses manières, mais, il trouverait bien comment se venger de Mercy.

* * *

 _ **(1)Membres d'un Coven chargés, entre autre, d'en faire respecter les règles.**_


	31. Mercy Lecay, ou Nous ne sommes pas une n

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Un peuple prêt à sacrifier un peu de liberté pour un peu de sécurité ne mérite ni l'une ni l'autre, et finit par perdre les deux. »_

\- Benjamin Franklin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 :** **Mercy Lecay, ou** **nous sommes pas une nation, nous sommes une famille.**

Milieu de la nuit. La maison était vide et le moment de fouiner était arrivé. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez Percival Graves, à la demande de son double maléfique, qu'elle était suffisamment seule pour qu'elle en prenne le risque. Elle avait repéré des sorts d'alarme sur la porte du bureau de Percival et sur celle de sa chambre. Bref, c'était les pièces les plus intéressantes. Tout cela expliquait pourquoi elle était en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, à quatre pattes devant la porte de la chambre du maître de maison. Il n'y avait aucune inscription, donc, ce n'était pas un sort runique. Pas de sorts de magie noire… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de Briseurs de sorts quand elle en avait besoin. Elle pouvait toujours essayer d'ouvrir cette porte sous sa forme d'animagus, mais, si cela déclenchait une alarme… Elle essaya un autre sort de dépistage. Elle cherchait la nature du sort de protection.

Des sorts pour renforcer la porte et les murs, d'autres pour empêcher les personnes non-autorisées à passer cette même porte… Et un sort de verrouillage… Elle ne savait plus s'il était suédois ou norvégien, mais en tout cas, elle croyait qu'il venait d'Europe du Nord. Grindelwald était particulièrement opposé à tout ce qui était d'origine non-maj', il ne devait pas avoir protégé cette porte contre une de leurs techniques. Elle sortit son rossignol, ce n'était pas pour rien que les cambrioleurs utilisaient cet instrument : il ne laissait aucune trace si on savait bien l'utiliser. Une fois la porte déverrouillée, elle se transforma et d'un coup de pattes l'ouvrit. La première chose qui la frappa était l'odeur. Ça puait la sueur, le sang, la merde et la pisse. On avait nettoyé la pièce, sans son odorat de corbeau, elle n'aurait sans doute rien senti, mais… Par tous les Saints de l'Enfer et du Paradis. Elle avait été si proche de Percival et elle était arrivée trop tard. D'un autre coup de pattes, elle referma la porte. Ensuite, elle reprit forme humaine et re-verrouilla la porte. Dire que la situation la frustrait était pile poil les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir, quelqu'un approchait, sans doute lui. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit une porte pour y trouver une chambre à coucher au lit défait. Le karma est une fille de bicorne _**(1)**_. Cela aurait pu être une pièce inoccupée dans laquelle elle aurait pu se cacher, et bah, non. Vu le nombre de personnes dormant officiellement ici, elle avait trouvé l'endroit où Grindelwald se reposait. Parfaitement génial. Inutile de dire que c'était de l'ironie pure. Elle ne pouvait pas se planquer ici et elle n'avait pas le temps de farfouiller partout.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire et attrapa une couverture en essayant d'ignorer les vêtements de Percival qui étaient soigneusement rangés dedans. Elle allait finir par étouffer le mage noir dans son sommeil s'il continuait à la mettre en rogne comme cela. Ensuite, elle sortit sous le pallier en s'arrangeant pour que sa main tenant le rossignol soit bien cachée sous la couverture. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Oui, elle y allait au talent. Autant dire qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle allait faire dans trois secondes. Elle pouvait jouer la carte de l'idiote, mais pas trop. Grindelwald avait dû se renseigner sur elle et elle n'avait pas la réputation d'être stupide. En prenant son air le plus fatigué, elle sortit sur le palier pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le Bulgare. Parfait. Au moins, elle avait été suffisante surprise pour sursauter. S'il y avait une chose que le meilleur des acteurs n'arriverait jamais à faire parfaitement, c'était les réactions dues à une surprise sincère : un blêmissement, un sursaut à peine visible, les yeux qui s'écarquillent…

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais froid, dit-elle en guise d'explication, montrant sa couverture de son ton le plus innocent. Tu as changé de chambre ?

-Une fuite d'eau, répondit-il.

Elle allait lui en foutre des fuites d'eau. Mais pas tout de suite, à la place, elle s'obligea à sourire. Elle laisserait son corbeau s'exprimer plus tard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son double visait toujours les yeux en premier, pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, c'est juste que son côté humain était plus pour un coup de sabre bien placé.

-Il faut que l'on parle, lui dit-il.

Parler ou parler ? Parce que si c'était parler, pourquoi pas. Si c'était parler du genre interrogatoire, alors non, non et non. Le problème était qu'elle savait qui était cet homme et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Et elle sentait bien que c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. C'était une pièce neutre et elle n'avait pas envie de voir Grindelwald se déplacer dans le bureau de Percival, cette pièce était le domaine de son ancien amant, même elle ne pouvait pas y entrer sans sa permission. Enfin si, elle le pouvait, mais, comme il pouvait ramener du travail chez lui, il n'aimait pas cela, comme elle n'aimait pas qu'un tiers rentre dans son bureau à elle. Déjà que savoir qui se dissimulait derrière le visage de Graves lui donnait envie d'hurler, alors… Elle s'assit sur le divan en se blottissant dans la couette. Elle tenait toujours son rossignol et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi en faire. Elle aurait dû le planquer dans l'armoire. Elle profita de qu'il ne la regardait pas pour discrètement soulever un oreiller et le mettre derrière. Elle reviendrait le chercher demain. Grindelwald entra dans la pièce à son tour.

Non. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas le voir dans le peau de Percival, à vivre la vie d'un homme formidable à sa place. Avant la fin de cette histoire, elle lui collerait son poing dans la figure, parole de Lecay. C'était comme voir _Cyrano de Bergerac_ joué par une troupe ayant le culot de couper la tirade du nez pour gagner deux ou trois misérables minutes : révoltant.

-Il faut beaucoup de courage pour reconnaître ses torts.

-Erreur. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour répondre à la question « est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? », pour ça, il n'y a pas et n'y aura jamais de bonne réponse, mon cher.

Non, elle ne se payait pas sa tête. Du moins, pas totalement. Officiellement, elle coupait court à un discourt qu'elle sentait ennuyeux avant même qu'il ne commence. Elle ne voulait pas philosopher avec cet imposteur, elle voulait son Percival. Elle voulait le voir exaspéré par une de ses gamineries avant qu'il ne se décide à lui lancer un cousin à la figure. Parce que oui, avec elle, il n'était pas obligé d'être le parfait héritier de Gondulphus Graves _**(3)**_. Il pouvait être lui, juste Percival. _Il est à nous ! Grindelwald n'a aucun droit de nous le prendre plus longtemps !_ Hurlait son double-corbeau au fin fond de sa tête. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tort. Le mage noir la regardait d'un air grave. Elle était prête à parier qu'il allait essayer de la faire passer du côté obscur de la magie.

-N'es-tu pas fatiguée de toujours cacher ce que tu es ? D'avoir peur qu'on ne découvre l'étendue de tes pouvoirs ?

 _Bingo, j'ai gagné_. C'était un coup bas, mais, pas surprenant. Elle se leva, abandonnant la couette sur le divan. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sur-jouer l'indignation. Le peu qu'elle savait sur les intentions de Grindelwald lui donnait envie d'hurler. Mais, surtout, elle n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion. S'il voulait la faire basculer, il aurait dû lui proposer des cookies au lieu d'un sermon, cela aurait été nettement plus efficace.

-Et qu'elle serait la solution miracle ? Devrions-nous laissez Grindelwald déclencher une seconde guerre mondiale ? Lui lança-t-elle. Que fais-tu des innocents qui se retrouveront pris entre deux feux ?

Ça y est. Elle était lancée et elle essayait de convaincre un fanatique qu'il avait tort. Même si les seuls combats qui valaient la peine d'être menés étaient ceux perdus d'avance, elle fallait qu'elle arrête de se lancer dans tout ceux qu'elle croisait.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème.

-Grindelwald est notre problème. Cette guerre qu'il veut est notre problème, Graves. Il ne nous comprendra jamais, il ne le peut pas et ne le pourra jamais. Et pour cause : l'Europe n'a pas notre histoire. Ils ne pourront jamais comprendre toutes les souffrances que nous avons eu à endurer pour faire de cette communauté ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Lorsque nous avons été persécutés par des Non-Maj's, et que d'autres de nos semblables se soient mis à nous pourchasser pour eux contre de l'argent et le droit de piller et massacrer sans pitié, la communauté européenne magique n'a rien fait. Ils ont considéré l'Amérique comme un territoire de peu de valeurs, comme un monde de sauvages et de barbares. Notre communauté a vécu dans la peur pendant tant d'années… Et il nous a fallu beaucoup de courage et de solidarité pour nous relever. Pour faire de notre groupe un ensemble uni et fortifié. Nous sommes frères et sœurs avant toute chose. Nous sommes une famille et pas qu'une simple communauté. Dans cette famille, nous protégeons nos enfants, nous devons les protéger.

Elle le regardait. Si c'était Percival qui avait été devant elle, elle lui aurait signalé que son propre ancêtre avait donné sa vie pour cet idéal. Qu'il était mort jeune sans voir ses enfants grandir. Mais, aussi douloureux que ce soit, ce n'était pas Percival et elle sentait les larmes commencer à lui bruler les yeux.

-Rappelles-tu ce que nous avons dû vivre… La Grande Guerre, cette boucherie… Il n'y a qu'une leçon que l'on peut en tirer : la guerre n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Si notre secret n'est plus, combien de nos frères et sœurs vont mourir ? Nous avons la magie, mais tout au long de l'histoire, les non-maj's ont prouvé qu'ils pouvaient largement nous donner des leçons quant à la façon de tuer des sorciers.

-Et malgré cela, tu les respectes.

Cela sonnait comme un reproche et Mercy sentit sa petite voix intérieure, celle qui sent le danger, lui dire de partir tout de suite. Face à Grindelwald, il n'y avait qu'une seule bonne réponse possible et ce n'était pas celle qu'elle allait faire.

-Même des ennemis peuvent se respecter, mon cher.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le bras, elle sentit que la fin de son petit jeu était arrivée. Son cœur battait la charade au fond de sa poitrine et il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait trahi, mais, elle savait que le moment de jouer la comédie était fini.

-Est-ce que l'on peut parler sans que tu fasses tourner la discussion en dispute ?

-Puisqu'on a des cordes vocales, oui. Ensemble, non.

Elle savait que c'était inutile, mais, elle tira sur son bras pour essayer de se dégager.

* * *

 _ **(1)Le bicorne est une créature dont le corps est un mélange entre celui d'une panthère et celui d'une vache et au visage humain, ayant la réputation de dévorer les époux fidèles et bienveillants. Ses cornes entrent dans la composition du Polynectar (2).**_

 _ **(2)Le Polynectar est une potion qui permet à un sorcier de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain. Cette potion est réservée aux métamorphoses humaines. Ses effets peuvent durer de dix minutes à douze heures, en fonction des compétences du sorcier qui l'a préparé et sa préparation nécessite un mois.**_

 _ **(3)Gondulphus Graves est l'un des douze premiers aurors du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique. Tout comme ses onze collègues, il s'est porté volontaire à ce poste et son nom est depuis resté gravé dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie des États-Unis. Il est mort avant d'avoir pu atteindre un âge avancé, mais, il a malgré tout réussit à fonder une famille qui joue aujourd'hui encore un rôle prépondérant dans la politique magique du pays.**_


	32. Gellert Grindelwald, ou comment raisonne

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La vie est brutalement simple. La vie consiste à obtenir ce qu'on veut et à protéger ceux qu'on aime. Le reste n'est que faiblesse. »_

\- Jade Blanchard.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **comment raisonner l'irraisonnable.**

Non, il ne la lâcherait pas. Du moins, pas lorsqu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle est tué Maxime Reed. Au début, il suspectait Grayson, mais, ce dernier n'était pas capable de reconnaître des baies de cassis de celles de la Troène _**(1)**_. En tant que fille de Guérisseuse Traditionnelle, Mercy devait, logiquement, avoir de bonnes bases en herbologie. En Europe, c'était aux familles de transmettre aux enfants le savoir sur la Magie en attendant qu'ils soient en âge d'aller à l'école. Il ne pensait pas que c'était différent ici. Quoique… Les américains étaient étranges, les sorciers envoyaient leurs enfants dans des écoles primaires au lieu de les éduquer à la maison et les mères qui n'avaient pas les moyens d'avoir un elfe de maison pouvaient travailler quand même sans choquer personne. Mais, l'étrangeté de cette société n'était le sujet du jour.

Il était quasiment certain que c'était elle qui avait tué Reed. Il n'avait pas de preuves directes, mais, il savait que son instinct ne le trompait pas.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Pourquoi, quoi ?

-Pourquoi avez-vous tué Maxime Reed ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une imbécillité plus grosse que lui. Grindelwald la lâcha et Lecay se déplaça en passant à côté de lui, le frôlant au passage.

-À vote avis, Monsieur Grindelwald, pourquoi tue-t-on un traître ? Fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle savait. Tout le monde l'avait mis en garde contre elle et il ne les avait pas écouté. Il avait vu ses larmes, ses sauts d'humeurs… Mais pas qu'elle jouait la comédie. Pendant qu'elle passait pour quelqu'un d'instable, elle le manipulait pour s'approcher encore un peu plus près, toujours plus près. Elle était douée, il devait bien le reconnaître.

-On le tue parce qu'il a trahi son pays et mis en danger sa patrie, continua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Au moins vous n'insultez pas mon intelligence en prétendant être innocente.

Quoique… Lui donner une raison alors qu'il savait que son véritable objectif était autre… Décidément, une adversaire à sa mesure. Depuis des années, il n'avait pas croisé de personnes capables d'une telle prouesse. Même Albus, la seule personne avec qui il aurait pu partagé son pouvoir… Gellert l'avait manipulé pour qu'il aille là où il voulait. Si la petite sœur de son amant n'était pas bêtement morte… Le monde serait déjà à son image.

Elle eut un mouvement d'épaule et son sourire moqueur était toujours présent, mais ses yeux étaient froids. À présent, elle était devant la fenêtre, elle le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Lentement, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, mais l'inclination de sa tête indiquait qu'elle ne regardait pas dehors.

-Vous ne respectez rien.

Lecay disait cela en touchant du bout des doigts un rosier mort se trouvant dans la jardinière qui lui faisait face. À vrai dire, il n'était pas mort lorsqu'il avait pris la place de Percival Graves. Et à la façon qu'elle avait de le toucher, il comprenait que c'était plus qu'un simple rosier pour elle, et il était sans doute de même pour Graves. C'était une théorie, mais, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer la tendresse qu'il lisait dans son geste.

-Rien, à part vous-même, corrigea-t-elle. Vous êtes narcissique, sûr de vous et capable de tout. Malgré ces défauts, je reconnais que vous être intelligent, monsieur Grindelwald. Mais, vous cherchez le chaos.

-Vous vous trompez. Je veux un nouveau monde. Un nouveau monde, dans lequel les gens comme vous n'auront plus à se cacher.

Elle eut un rire ironique, comme si il y avait quelque chose, un détail, qui avait échappé à Grindelwald et qu'elle ne comptait pas le lui expliquer. Cela faisait des années que personne avait osé l'insulter, et surtout pas en face ! Il était le plus grand… Bon d'accord, il était peut-être narcissique.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur nos désaccords, fit-elle. Vous croyez en la nécessité de réduire ce monde en cendres, et moins, je crois que les non-maj's ne nous sommes pas inférieurs.

Et ça, c'était un désaccord de taille. La magie se trouve uniquement chez les êtres d'exception. Et Mercy Lecay était exceptionnellement enquiquinante. Il pourrait dire stupide, mais, c'était faux. Elle était bien plus maligne que ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire. On ne faisait pas disparaître quelqu'un dans la nature en moins d'une semaine en l'étant.

-Aucun être humain est inférieur à un autre, déclara-t-elle.

Elle y croyait. Elle y croyait vraiment. C'était fascinant de voir comme une personne pouvait être dans le faux parce qu'on l'avait bercé avec des mensonges. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit sincère et que lui, le Grand Grindelwald se soit trompé sur ses motivations ? Il commençait à se le demander. Il ne commettait jamais d'erreurs, était toujours le plus fort, le plus intelligent et ce depuis toujours, ce pouvait-il qu'il ait été trompé par cette femme ? Quelqu'un qui par sa nature était faible, sans ressource et démunie. Quelqu'un qui par son sexe, avait besoin d'un protecteur pour seulement vivre ?

-Si on suit votre philosophie, les sorciers ne sont pas égaux. Suivant le Cercle dans lequel ils sont nés, d'après ce qu'ils sont, ils ne peuvent pas être égaux. Est-ce du deuxième qui sont les plus nombreux qui doivent commander ? Ou ceux du quatrième qui sont plus proche de la Magie ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet.

Il n'allait quand même pas philosopher avec elle… Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

-Cela le sera parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui ne voudra pas partager le pouvoir ! Pour l'instant, c'est vous, mais vous n'êtes pas éternel ! Vous avez quel âge, cinquante ans, soixante ?

Quarante-trois. Il n'avait que dix ans de plus que cette peste, ce qui n'est rien dans la vie d'un sorcier. Malgré toute son envie, il ne pouvait pas la tuer : elle était sans doute la dernière personne à avoir vu Bluesky à New-York et il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que cet homme puisse agir dans son dos. Mais, il fallait convaincre une femme qui n'aimait ni son projet ni l'homme qu'il était de lui confier un de ses secrets. Par chance pour lui, il avait plus de temps qu'elle.

Il argumentait, elle contre-argumentait. C'était une discussion de sourds. Il le savait et elle le savait. Alors, que cherchait-elle à faire. Gagner du temps ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle improvisait, du moins, pas totalement. Il restait l'option qu'elle voulait détourner son regard de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? À quoi jouait-elle ?

-J'ai une solution pour tous les problèmes…

-Votre solution miracle, c'est un _putain_ de massacre ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour lui parler, il n'était pas sourd. Ni de le couper, c'était une preuve d'impolitesse. Et encore moins de se montrer vulgaire. Du moins, il pensait qu'elle jurait, il reconnaissait avoir des lacunes au niveau des jurons français.

-Le pire dans cette _putain_ d'histoire, c'est que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que votre _putain_ de plan n'est pas pour le _putain_ de meilleur du monde ! Vous êtes tellement concentré sur votre _putain_ de petite personne que vous ne voyez pas plus loin que votre _putain_ bout du nez !

-Calmez-vous…

Pour le coup, il eut le droit à une volée de jurons beaucoup plus variés et plus un seul mot en anglais. À cet instant, il se rappela qu'il avait eu la même réaction quand il lui avait dit de se calmer lors de leur première rencontre. Au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus à faire semblant d'être gentil. Il la gifla à la volée. Ça lui fit un bien fou, elle commençait vraiment à être insupportable. Elle le regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de la frapper. Bien. Elle apprenait enfin qui était le Maître, encore quelques efforts et les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre : il pourrait en faire quelque chose d'utile à son Grand Projet.

Il était tellement satisfait de sa réaction qu'il ne vit pas le retour de gifle venir. Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Une partie de lui en était satisfaite. La majorité des sorciers se mettaient à trembler devant lui. Voir quelqu'un lui résister… Cela le changeait agréablement. Mais, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser croire qu'elle pouvait lutter sans en payer le prix. La situation serait différente s'il avait eu la moindre chance de la faire se ranger à son avis. Dans ce cas-là, il lui aurait proposé une place de choix dans son nouveau monde. À la place, il la frappa au niveau de l'estomac d'un sort bien placé. Sa baguette apparue dans sa main ne tremblant pas, il n'avait pas son pareil pour « dégainer plus vite que son ombre » comme on dit : en Amérique, il faut faire comme les Américains. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration coupée.

-Vous êtes ce genre de personne… Fit-il en posant un genou à terre, se penchant vers elle.

Il la saisit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il pourrait essayer de profiter de la situation pour forcer son esprit, mais, il la soupçonnait d'avoir de très bonnes barrières mentales.

-Quel genre de personne ? Se défendit-elle le souffle court.

-La vie est quelque chose de sacré pour vous.

-Chaque humain est unique, précieux et irremplaçable, confirma-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

En plus, elle semblait persuadée de ce qu'elle disait. Pas si intelligente que ça, en fin de comptes…

-Pourtant vous avez déjà tué.

-En état de légitime défense seulement. Moi aussi, je suis irremplaçable.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de reprendre.

-Quand vous tuez quelqu'un qui vous a fait du mal, vous en retirez une satisfaction glaciale qui détruit quelque chose en vous que la douleur initiale aurait laissé intacte, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si ceux qui lui avait fait laissé des cicatrices étaient encore en vie. Son regard parlait pour lui-même. Le brun-vert de ses yeux lui faisait penser à un tronc d'arbre couvert de mousse… Aussi doux qu'il soit au toucher, quand on a gratté la surface, il ne reste que du dur.

-Peut-être pas tout à fait, corrigea-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Peut-être pas tout à fait ? Elle se moquait de lui ? Empoisonner la nourriture de Reed, c'était de la légitime défense, peut-être ? Si elle continuait comme cela, il allait lui remettre les points sur les i et les barres sur les t. C'était fou que ce soit lui, le « méchant » de l'histoire qui ait un meilleur sens moral qu'une « gentille ».

-J'ai vu des sorciers faire des choses horribles. J'ai traversé des pièces dont la moquette était imbibée de tellement de sang qu'elle faisait un bruit de ventouse sous mes pieds et que ça puait le steak haché cru. Je ne pense pas qu'abattre un monstre responsable d'un de ces massacres soit un meurtre, corrigea-t-elle.

Traduction : elle n'aurait aucun remords à le tuer, et elle ne considérait pas que tuer un de ses fidèles était criminel. C'était bon à savoir. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est qu'elle lui avait lancé cette remarque comme si c'était normal. Lorsqu'il dut faire un mouvement pour éviter un sort, il conclut qu'il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé. Cette femme était une véritable vicieuse capable de rendre coup sur coup. Elle était magnifique. Dommage qu'elle ait choisi le mauvais camp.

* * *

 _ **(1) La Troène est une plante venimeuse provoquant des troubles digestifs. Ces baies sont joliment rondes et noires.**_


	33. Jade Blanchard, ou le premier devoir d'u

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Un cadeau de fiançailles devrait pouvoir être porté, aisément converti en argent en cas d'urgence, et, si on le garde sur soi, il ne devrait pas gêner la vie de tous les jours. Les boucles d'oreilles sont proscrites. De même que les longues chaînes. Les pierres précieuses en bague devraient être serties dans une monture polie sur le dessus et suffisamment creuse pour être portée sous des gants. Mieux vaut ne pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si votre bague, ou votre chaine, s'accrochait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment._

\- Liberty Lecay, guérisseuse traditionnelle, fabricante de bijoux et d'artefact.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : ****Jade Blanchard, ou le premier devoir d'une mère.**

Jade avait toujours protégé ses enfants. Elle les avait tous aimé sans distinctions malgré ce que certaines mauvaises langues pouvaient dire dans son dos. Elle connaissait aussi leurs amis et avait toujours accepté ces derniers comme des membres de sa famille. Et on se devait être toujours là pour sa famille, quoiqu'il nous en coûte. Aimer et Protéger. Tel est le premier devoir d'une mère.

L'un des défauts de Jade était qu'elle refusait tout compromis. Elle n'en avait pas accepté lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un des petits-fils du Marie Laveau. Son père l'avait mise au pied du mur. Son amour ou sa famille. Elle avait choisi son amour, et elle avait eu six magnifiques enfants. Et elle aimait sa famille à la folie.

Elle se rappelait encore cette nuit terrible du 1er novembre 1919. Cette nuit où un bruit l'avait réveillée. Elle avait pris sa baguette et était allé voir. L'Homme à la Hache _**(1)**_ , ce terrible assassin rodait et comme toute mère, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ce tueur d'innocents touche à l'un de ses enfants. Et elle avait bien fait. Ce grand homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'était faufilé sous son toit. La hache qu'il tenait disait clairement son identité et sa main sur la poignée de la chambre de Jonathan, le plus jeune de ses enfants, la monstruosité qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Jade n'avait pas réfléchi et avait protégé son bébé. Le plus dur avait été de se débarrasser du cadavre sans impliquer personne. Bien entendu, elle aurait pu prévenir les aurors, mais, son époux était un Prêtre Vaudou, son ainée une Nécromancienne et son dernier-né un médium… Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que les préjugés détruisent sa famille. Elle avait donc réparé les dégâts qu'il avait causé à la porte de derrière d'un coup de baguette et métamorphosé le corps en un os unique et elle s'en était débarrassé dans le bayou, quelque part sur le chemin menant à la demeure de Liberté Lecay, la mère de la meilleure amie de sa fille, cette chère Mercy. Avec un peu de chances, un alligator finirait le boulot... Si un membre de sa famille ayant un pouvoir lié à la mort se doutait de ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'en avait jamais parlé.

C'était pour Mercy, leur Mercy, la meilleur amie de son ainée, sa Ann, qu'elle avait accueilli un inconnu chez elle, le temps qu'il soit guéri d'une blessure tellement sérieuse qu'il lui fallait des soins ne se trouvant que dans le Bayou bordant la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle s'était dévouée corps et âme à cette tache. Même si elle n'était du même sang, les amies de ses enfants étaient comme les siens, elle leur devait assistance en toutes choses et tout le temps. Malgré ses préventions, Hector Bluesky s'était avéré un hôte poli et serviable trop pragmatique pour ne pas être ouvert d'esprit. Il avait semblé ne pas se rendre compte des « bizarreries » de ses hôtes. Un auror qui ne voit rien, ne peut sévir... Lorsqu'il ne subissait pas une séance de soins, il apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le Vaudou. Posant des questions aussi bien sur l'aspect religieux que magique de cette culture… Et il était reparti en les remerciant tous chaleureusement, leur promettant son assistance absolue si besoin. Même pour faire disparaître un cadavre avait précisé en riant…Depuis, Jade se posait deux ou trois questions...

Cet homme était encore blessé et elle connaissait bien le regard de son époux. Lorsqu'il avait examiné le bras de l'auror avec Liberté Lecay, dite Lily pour les intimes, la mère de Mercy, il avait eu un regard qui voulait dire « comment peut-il être encore vivant ? ». Elle avait juste murmuré un : « Y croire est plus puissant que vouloir ». Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire était la question. Lily était une guérisseuse traditionnelle. Soigner était sa mission, elle ne se faisait pas payer pour ses services et ne comptait pas ses heures. Aucun guérisseur traditionnel se faisait payer ses services. Et Liberté aurait préféré mourir qu'aller à l'encontre de ce principe. Même si elle avait connu la faim et la misère à cause de cela. Beaucoup de gens n'avaient pas d'argent à mettre dans des soins, alors, elle ne manquait pas de choses à faire. Là, elle triait des pierres selon leurs capacités magiques, mais, elle avait du renfort.

Amethyst Graves était une jeune femme charmante, mais timide, ayant grandi dans l'ombre de toute sa famille ne pas se faire remarquer était devenue une seconde nature. Une enfant née hors mariage, comme Mercy aux yeux de la société sorcière. Cette adolescente avait été placée sous la protection de l'aile de Mercy avant d'être maintenant sous celle de Liberté. Jade se disait que c'était parce qu'Amethyst ressemblait à Mercy avant la guerre, leur innocence entachée par l'expérience de leur vie en marge …

-Contrairement à ce qu'on a pu t'apprendre à l'école, dans la magie traditionnelle, ce n'est pas les choses qui ont de l'importance, ce qui est primordial, c'est ce qu'elles symbolisent. Savoir et vouloir ne suffit pas, il faut croire. Si tu y crois, tu peux créer une barrière infranchissable avec un simple caillou, lui expliqua Liberté.

-Pourrais-je ? S'enquit Amethyst pleine d'espoir.

-C'est un art que l'on apprend très tôt. Ma grand-mère a commencé pour moi lorsque je savais à peine marcher. Mon ancienne apprentie, Catherine, a commencé avant ses douze ans… En fait, l'âge où l'on commence ne compte pas. C'est un art et comme tous les arts, il demande qu'on s'y consacre. Pas qu'un peu, mais entièrement, totalement. Corps et âme.

Liberté ne parlait pas juste d'études. Elle parlait d'un mode de vie. La guérisseuse avait foi en sa tâche, c'était la mission qu'elle avait choisi, mais tout le monde n'avait pas la force de continuer à lutter contre tout et malgré tout.

-Vous pouvez apprendre, vous pouvez étudier… Seul l'avenir dira si vous réussirez ou échouerez.

Liberté n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à mentir pour alléger la vérité. Elle était brute mais juste. Ni bonne ni mauvaise, juste tragiquement vraie. Mercy ne s'était pas faite toute seule, derrière elle, il y avait une femme résistante, mais aimante, qui l'avait élevée. Cette dernière continuait à trier les pierres. Jade ne pourrait jamais différencier certaines d'entre elles, mais, la guérisseuse y arrivait sans peine, regardant à peine celles qu'elle prenait avant de les mettre dans la bonne boite.

-Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

-Terminer mon tri, puis faire des potions pour certains aurors, répondit Liberté.

-Je pourrais vous aider. J'ai des notes correctes dans cette matière.

Liberté jeta une pierre violette dans une boite, puis une rose dans une autre et enfin elle répondit.

-Une ceinture de potions, c'est la batterie de secours d'un auror : quand il est totalement épuisé, ces sortilèges que l'on a, au prix d'un grand nombre d'efforts, enfermés dans des fioles deviennent une denrée irremplaçable, une source de survie. Les jeunes débutants n'en portent que parce qu'ils y sont obligés, négligeant leur puissance. Les potions que je prépare ne se trouvent pas dans tes manuels et demande une rigueur sans faille pour préparer les ingrédients.

Jade pensa au Remède des Neuf Herbes. Ce n'était pas la potion qui était difficile, c'était la préparation des ingrédients. Une minuscule erreur de dosage, ou une herbe mal coupée… Et de la potion-miracle quasiment digne des larmes d'un Phénix, il passait à un poison quasiment aussi violent que du venin de Basilic. Et même avec des potions moins délicates, s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Liberté était à cheval, c'était la préparation des ingrédients.

Avec un petit sourire, Jade déposa une assiette de beignets devant ses invitées. À la Nouvelle-Orléans, la vie s'écoulait lentement, calmement… Tel le Mississippi qui traversait la ville. Depuis qu'elle était ici, Jade avait l'impression qu'elle vivait dans une petite bulle hors du temps, seulement perturbé par des drames comme la Grande Guerre et l'Homme à la hache, mais ce dernier ne viendrait plus briser la tranquillité de cette ville. S'il avait voulu continuer ses meurtres, il aurait dû se contenter de continuer à massacrer des épiciers non-maj's et des victimes d'opportunité au lieu de rentrer dans la maison d'un Prêtre Vaudou sorcier. La police et les aurors auraient fini par l'avoir au bout de sa route, et ainsi Jade n'aurait pas dû se salir les mains.

Depuis quelques temps, Liberté semblait préoccupée. Pour elle, il y avait toujours de quoi. Jade était d'une nature plus optimiste, mais, elle n'avait pas passé toute sa vie à lutter pour survivre. On frappa à la porte. Jade reconnut la Grande Prêtresse du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans la mine grave. Elle adressa une prière aux dieux qu'elle n'avait jamais prié pour que les mauvaises nouvelles ne concernent pas son ainée.

* * *

 _ **(1)L'Homme à la hache a réellement existé. Il a terrorisé la Nouvelle-Orléans pendant plus de deux ans, semant la peur et la désolation dans son sillage. Le tueur en série était souvent décrit comme une grande silhouette sombre brandissant une hache. Il semblait insaisissable et la façon dont il pénétrait dans les maisons était tellement étrange que certains pensaient qu'il était un esprit de l'au-delà, peut-être même un démon. Son premier meurtre a eu lieu le 23 mai 1918 et son dernier le 27 octobre 1919. Il a inspiré un personnage de la troisième saison d'**_ **American Horror Story :** ** _l'esprit d'un saxophoniste de jazz d'une cinquantaine d'années qui assassine des femmes et éventuellement des maris gênants._**


	34. Ann Blanchard, ou le Double-Fantôme

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _La malhonnête est une voleuse qui nous prive de notre temps, notre énergie et notre fierté. Nous devons nous souvenir d'une chose essentielle : la vérité fera de nous des hommes libres (et nous devons l'enseigner à nos enfants, ainsi peut-être qu'à nos politiciens)._

-Martha Stewart.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 :** **Ann Blanchard, ou le Double-Fantôme.**

Nous les nécromanciens, nous sommes différents du commun des mortels. Les ténèbres nous attirent, et la mort sous toutes ses différentes formes ne nous impressionne pas, parce que nous avons une affinité naturelle avec elle. Alors, cambrioler une morgue ne lui faisait rien, c'était plus un amusement d'enfreindre une loi commune aux autres, de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Contrairement à Bluesky, qui était hermétique à tout cela, en le voyant, elle avait ressenti une incapacité à vivre, respirer, bouger, évoluer… dans le monde. Cet homme ou plutôt cette chose n'était pas, ne serait jamais vivante. C'était une image ou plutôt un reflet. Quelqu'un avait pris modèle sur Maxime Reed, pour grâce à un sortilège créer une « poupée » à son effigie. Une poupée d'aspect réel, semblant être faite d'os, de chairs, de sang qui n'était en fait composée d'objets, de vapeurs, de volutes, de vent, de rien savamment mis en scène pour devenir un corps d'aspect réel. Bref, les non-maj's diraient un ballon de baudruche gonflé à l'hélium que l'on peut mener à sa guise, le comparant à un dirigeable… Oui, c'est sans doute cette image qu'ils emploieraient… En fait, c'était beaucoup plus subtil : l'enveloppe existait et n'existait pas en même temps. On pouvait le toucher, le porter, sentir sa présence, le voir mais en réalité, il n'existait pas… Une illusion, fausse et réelle. Si on cherchait à percer son mystère, l'immatériel était capable de déclencher un tour de passe-passe ou au besoin une catastrophe pour empêcher toute enquête. Et tel un fantôme, au final, il ne laissait aucune trace de son passage. D'où son nom de double-fantôme, même s'il devait y avoir autre chose, Ann aurait mis sa main à couper du fait que Sara Wood n'avait pas joué franc-jeu avec eux. En tant que légiste, elle ne pouvait pas être passée à côté...

La magicolégiste ne pouvait que savoir que le corps qu'elle leur avait montré n'avait jamais été vivant. Ann le sentait dans chacun de ses os et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'observer le corps de façon poussée. Le problème était qu'elle devait démontrer sa théorie car Bluesky était aveugle à ce qui pour elle était… évident. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours vécu dans un monde entre la vie et la mort. Sa baguette était un reflet de cela. Le bois d'If est connu pour doter les baguettes d'un pouvoir de vie ou de mort, plus que n'importe quel autre bois. Le crin de Sombral qui en était le cœur indiquait qu'elle était capable de faire face à la mort. Ne pas être capable d'accepter la mort serait un comble pour une Nécromancienne. Les trente-trois centimètres virgule dix-huit de souple équilibre de sa baguette représentaient en fait la distance entre les deux bords de l'existence.

Mais, elle n'en aurait pas besoin pour révéler la vérité. Avoir une baguette magique était un luxe en Louisiane lorsqu'on n'allait pas au collège fédéral de l'État : le Congrès Magique n'offrait pas de baguette à ceux qui n'étudiaient pas sous son aile. La mère de Mercy s'était endettée sur dix ans pour en offrir une à sa fille, madame Lecay n'en avait pas une elle-même. Les parents d'Ann avaient économisé pendant des années pour permettre à tous leurs enfants d'en avoir une. Aller au collège ne voulait pas dire en avoir une, par conséquence, on y enseignait également à faire de la magie sans baguette. De ce fait, elle maîtrisait aussi la magie à mains nues. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait appris en cours qu'elle allait faire. C'était lié à une histoire que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'elle était petite. Une histoire de monstre enlevant les enfants pour les remplacer par un double-fantôme.

Tant d'années après, elle se rappelait des paroles pour lever ce type de sort. Entrée dans la morgue par un sort « Allohomora », calme et résolue, elle s'approchait de la poupée. Elle ne savait pas… Elle avait peur d'échouer. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de lever ce genre de sort sans l'étudier avant, mais, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire autrement. Elle étendit ses pouvoirs et trouva le tiroir, au milieu des autres tiroirs, plein à la fois de vide et de non-vide. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle ouvrit bon tiroir. Un drap recouvrait le corps. Elle le découvrit et dévoila le visage. Ann avait vu assez de cadavres pour savoir qu'il était en trop bon état, même avec les sorts régulièrement utilisés pour le préserver. Et Bluesky avait dû le remarquer aussi.

Quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour créer ce double-fantôme, il était parfait. Elle reconnaissait les petites ridules du front, les pattes d'oies du coin des yeux dues aux multiples éclats de rire de sa vie, les coins des lèvres un peu tombants, les quelques cheveux blancs des tempes… Oui, vraiment, ce mannequin était parfait. Beaucoup de soins… Qui avait eu les pouvoirs, le savoir et l'astuce nécessaires pour le réaliser ? Du grand art, de la très grande magie… De plus si on avait jugé bon de remplacer Maxime Reed, où était-il ? Elle verrait cela secondairement, pour l'instant, elle devait neutraliser son double. Le danger était là… Normalement le but ultime du double-fantôme était de survivre à tous prix, ce qui était paradoxal. Pour cela tout serait bon… des petits trucs de prestidigitateurs, provoquer un fou-rire qui le distrairait, s'il insistait qui pourrait déclencher une crise cardiaque… ce pourrait être l'irruption d'un chien le mordant sauvagement, une canalisation de gaz explosant, le tonnerre frappant, tout et n'importe quoi surviendrait et empêcherait l'action. C'est pour cela qu'elle devrait s'entourer d'un sort de protection vraiment puissant, dans l'absolu, elle le devrait. Sauf, qu'elle ne le pouvait pas… Utiliser ce type de sort pouvait déclencher la réaction du spectre… paradoxal, elle devait se présenter nue et sans défense face à lui… La seule solution, les double-fantômes devaient toujours être maniés avec d'infinies précautions.

-Entends ma charade, déclama la Prêtresse Vaudou. Charade qui rime, charade qui file. Trois fois prononcée, le sort en est jeté. Par la règle de trois et par coutume, tu es lié et t'inclines. Réponds-moi, je te l'intime.

-Dis ta charade, dis ta charade, dis ta charade, scanda la créature comme l'y obligeait sa nature.

Ann se rendit compte à cet instant qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Le vide et le froid s'installait dans la pièce. C'est-à-dire que la morgue devenait véritablement très, très froide, même pour une morgue. Et vraiment très, très silencieuse comme si tous les morts entreposés ici retenaient leur souffle dans l'attente des évènements qui allaient forcement suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qui marche comme un enfant, parle comme un enfant et est laissé par le voleur à la place de l'enfant ? Demanda Ann chantant à demi l'incantation. Qu'est-ce qui fait cailler la crème, rend les vaches malades, fait gémir la mère ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache comme du poison et répand la pourriture au sein de la famille et du foyer ?

-Un double fantôme ! Un double fantôme ! Un double fantôme ! Répondit la chose.

À la dernière syllabe du dernier mot ayant franchi ses lèvres, un tas de bâtons tomba sur le sol. Rassemblés, ils formaient une espèce de parodie de forme humaine liée par des rubans et une mèche de cheveux. Elle sentit une odeur de souffre et de vinaigre qui la fit éternuer plusieurs fois. La chouette en elle manifestait son désaccord et son inquiétude. Cette odeur ne gênerait pas les non-animagi, le double-fantôme savait mettait en action sa stratégie, il avait jeté son ultime mauvais sort… Mais, il ne se passait rien de plus. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas normal. Personne ne faisait un double-fantôme dans le but d'être découvert. Cette réaction était significative. La sécurité liée au spectre était en action vis à vis d'elle. Elle était protégée par son créateur. À chaque fois, il y avait une sécurité, il y en avait toujours une. Une façon comme une autre de maîtriser l'avenir. Sinon… Ça pouvait être un piège, mais… Pourquoi ne s'était-il rien passé ? Pourquoi le créateur avait-il décidé d'aller contre la nature du double-fantôme en interdisant une ultime défense de sa création ? Parce qu'à moins qu'elle n'ait été autorisée à lever le sort par le spectre lui-même, elle aurait dû être attaquée.

-Qui que tu sois, double-fantôme, ta tâche est terminée, ta liberté t'est rendue par moi-même, tu es libre de repartir vers le néant et de t'y évanouir à jamais, reçois ma bénédiction et mes remerciements pour ce que tu as accompli en ce monde-ci, et retourne en ton monde, je t'en conjure ! Déclara-t-elle.

Son ton était décidé, celui du commandant envers son soldat, celui de celui qui sait envers l'apprenti. Le double-fantôme frémit, semblant prendre acte… puis, insensiblement, ses couleurs s'atténuèrent, s'éclaircirent sensiblement, devinrent blanchâtres pour disparaître enfin. Il n'était plus tout simplement…

Sa dé-construction avait été simple, facile, sans obstacle. Ann n'en tirait qu'une conclusion, sa création avait été le fruit d'un acte de haute-magie rendue nécessaire par le contexte, un travail à remplir et non par une volonté de nuire, de faire régner le chaos. Cela impliquait que la disparition de Maxime Reed était une mise en scène : elle n'avait pas été ce qu'elle devait paraître à tous… Qu'était-elle en fait ? Cela méritait une étude plus approfondie.

Elle allait s'en retourner quand elle ressentit un appel provenant d'un autre tiroir. Elle ferma les yeux, tendit la main, « vingt-cinq », c'était ça le vingt-cinquième tiroir l'appelait… Arrivée devant lui, elle tendit le bras. Il s'ouvrit. Dedans reposait un corps fluet sous un drap blanc. Elle souleva celui-ci, le visage d'une morte apparut : une femme d'un âge certain, au profil maigre qui reposait calmement. Elle sentait son âme aigrie, faite d'une vie de frustrations et d'espoirs déçus, curieuse, s'ennuyant dans son intérieur, épiant les autres dans l'espoir de combler son vide intérieur… Elle regarda le nom inscrit sur l'étiquette attachée à l'orteil : Mabel Marie March. Elle connaissait ce nom, où l'avait-elle déjà entendu ? Un instant elle se replia sur son esprit, revivant ses souvenirs. Ici, le jour où avec Bluesky, elle était venue reconnaître le cadavre de Reed… Ah, oui, l'aide qui amenait un brancard et qu'avait-il dit ? « Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March, l'une des vieilles filles de Sleepy Hollow... On l'a retrouvée morte dans son salon. Les enquêteurs pensent à une mort naturelle. ». Ann était déstabilisée, une âme perturbée, voilà ce qui l'attirait, cette femme avait une chose à dire ou à faire quand la mort l'avait surprise et maintenant son esprit était tourmenté par la non-réalisation de sa tâche. Elle n'était pas équipée pour l'interroger plus attentivement, n'ayant pas pris les éléments lui permettant de faire revivre ce cadavre mais elle reviendrait et creuserait le sujet...

-Mademoiselle Blanchard ? L'appela Bluesky.

Elle se retourna lentement vers l'homme qui avait décidé de se montrer plus collant qu'un chewing-gum. Il se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et à son regard, elle savait qu'il avait tout vu même s'il n'avait pas forcément tout compris, quoique… L'astuce préférée de Mercy était de se faire passer pour plus bête qu'elle ne l'était et c'était lui qui lui avait appris les ficelles de son métier. Ann était quasiment prête à parier que si elle fouinait dans la chambre de l'auror, elle trouverait un livre sur les pouvoirs liés à la mort, ou un truc de ce genre. Un homme de sa profession, possédant son expérience, ayant survécu aussi longtemps ne pouvait pas être totalement innocent… Et ne pouvait qu'être du genre à se renseigner sur toutes les menaces possibles, anciennes et nouvelles… Rouges, Noires, Grises et même Blanches. Toutes les formes de magie en fait, on pouvait même ironiser sur les sorts ménagers qui n'étaient pas sans une certaine noblesse, que quelqu'un ait l'idée saugrenue de créer une magie Violette, il s'y intéresserait et en connaitrait bientôt toutes les ficelles. Maintenant qu'il était guéri, cet homme avait décidé de retrouver l'action, et à défaut de savoir où était Mercy, c'était elle qu'il suivait.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Bluesky.

-L'un d'une de mes tâches en tant que Prêtresse Vaudou est d'empêcher le mal d'être. J'ai détruit le double fantôme qui avait pris la place de l'auror Reed. La vraie question est : « comment cela se fait-il qu'il n'y ait eu aucun accident avant ma venue » ? Ensuite vient « pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé alors que j'ai senti l'odeur de la magie entrer en action » ?

-Il aurait dû se passer quelque chose ? Pourquoi en êtes vous sûre ?

-Un double fantôme créé des problèmes pour ne pas être démasqué. Sa même nature fait qu'il n'en ait jamais accusé, c'est sa défense, et normalement tout spectre ne se prive pas de l'utiliser... J'ai dit le contre-sort, je m'y suis prise une seconde trop tard… Et pire, je me suis peut-être trompée d'un seul mot… J'ai senti la magie de défense se mettre en branle mais elle n'a empêché en rien la dé-construction, c'est atypique.

-Et il n'y a rien eu. Ce qui veut dire…

-Que dans le pire des cas, j'ai activé un piège à retardement. Dans ce cas, nous sommes marqués comme des « cibles » par le double-fantôme pour tous ces confrères.

-Que peut-il nous arriver ?

-N'importe quoi.

-Et dans le meilleur ?

-Il ne nous arrivera rien, le double-fantôme a accepté son sort.

Bluesky ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir.

-J'ai déjà traqué des cinglés qui étaient plus simples à suivre que toutes ces conneries de magie traditionnelle.

-J'y baigne depuis ma naissance. Pour moi, ces « conneries » sont normales.

Mais Ann devait bien reconnaître que niveau capacité d'ennuis, elles battaient des records, même si on s'y connaissait.

-Il faut quitter la morgue, déclara Ann. Nous verrons bien. Je reviendrai convenablement équipée pour pouvoir interroger Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March dont la mort n'est peut-être pas aussi naturelle qu'il y paraît.

Bluesky lui emboita le pas pour quitter la pièce, il eut une réaction d'arrêt comme s'il s'était heurté à un mur. L'auror prit un mouchoir pour compresser son nez malmené en grommelant, Ann vit des runes se graver sur le sol et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Voilà le piège à retardement, ils étaient emprisonnés et à la merci de la vengeance du double-fantôme, quoi qu'elle soit. Avec un peu de chances, elle consisterait juste à leur faire découvrir les cellules dans les bas-fonds de la prison de Sleepy Hollow, mais, elle n'y croyait pas trop.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas partir ?

Ann montra les symboles qui venaient d'apparaitre sur le sol avant de répondre.

-Un sort de confinement. C'est de la vieille magie Irlandaise, certains vous diront même encore plus vieille magie Fae. Seuls ceux autorisés peuvent sortir.

Quelqu'un ce mit à applaudir. Dans le silence de la morgue ce bruit avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

-Félicitations.

Ann se retourna pour constater que c'était un homme particulièrement élégant à la chevelure blanche qui venait de parler, à sa droite se tenait Sara Wood. Et à sa gauche… Un soldat en armure du XVII ème siècle noire, sans tête et avec une vilaine épée sanguinolente dans la main.

Bon, elle avait trouvé le Grand Prêtre du Coven de Sleepy Hollow et son Cavalier sans tête, fidèle garde du corps et protecteur du couvent. Depuis plus de 200 ans et sa mise en servitude par un Nécromancien et le Grand Prêtre de l'époque, il était aussi, cas de besoins, leur exécuteur des basses-oeuvres. Mais son aspect et ses antécédents le rendaient encore très impressionnant : on le sentait capable, libre de ses faits et gestes, de trancher encore quelques têtes. Le Grand Prêtre le maintenait en son pouvoir, et des sorts de protections puissants empêchaient qu'on lui vole le contrôle du mort. Quelle chance... Elle allait faire une remarque, ou une blague de mauvais goût, sur le sujet quand elle ressentit quelque chose. Sous le choc, elle tomba à genoux. Ses liens avec son Coven venait soudainement d'être violemment secoués. Mercy n'était pas morte, mais, là où elle était normalement… Plus rien, comme si… Elle était là sans être là.

-Mademoiselle Blanchard, s'inquiéta Bluesky.

-Mercy a de gros problèmes.

Sara Wood poussa un petit cri de souris écrasée. Ann releva la tête vers elle. Elle ignorait qu'on pouvait blanchir autant.


	35. Catherine Herrat, ou l'absente

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _Je t'ai donné la vie pour que tu puisses la vivre._

-Liberté Lecay à sa fille.

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : ****Catherine Herrat, ou l'absente.**

Catherine avait envie d'hurler. Cet imbécile ne comprenait rien et personne ne voulait parler. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Mercy avait des problèmes et ce parce que la Suprême de la Nouvelle-Orléans était venue en personne voir Madame Lecay pour l'en avait avertir. De plus, depuis le jour où Mercy lui avait confié la bonne marche de ses affaires, elle n'avait plus de ses nouvelles. Aussi se tenait-elle devant cet auror pour lui signaler la disparition de son amie.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Mademoiselle Lecay est co-associée dans deux bars et une école. Elle est la dirigeante d'une entreprise. Elle a des obligations et elle les prend très au sérieux, même si il lui arrive de ne pas être joignable pendant plusieurs jours, elle prévient toujours lorsque ce sera le cas.

-Comme elle est majeure, il nous faut quelque chose de plus tangible que cela. Elle est sûrement partie en vacances, elle va revenir reposée et bronzée, vous serez bien ennuyée et peut-être un peu honteuse de vous être inquiétée inutilement.

-Pas sans m'en avertir. Je vous assure qu'elle ne serait pas partie sans m'avertir.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

Parce qu'elle était l'une de ses meilleures amies et que jamais, jamais, Mercy ne laisserait sa mère se faire un sang d'encre pour elle d'une façon aussi cruelle.

-Je suis sa secrétaire. C'est moi qui gère son agenda. Et cela fait au moins deux jours qu'elle a… Comme disparu de la surface de la planète. Les lettres qui lui sont destinées reviennent à l'envoyeur…

-Elle a pu jeté un maléfice de repousse-hiboux.

Et il ne ferait rien. Il ne fera rien parce que même si tous les membres du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans avait senti Mercy disparaître, il n'y avait rien qui prouvait, avec des preuves pouvant être présentées à un tribunal, qu'il y avait un problème. Madame Lecay avait raison. Ils étaient seuls. À moins que… Mercy avait une filleule en France… De mémoire, sa mère était un Chien Noir. Hors, les Chiens Noirs pouvaient aller enquêter dans un autre Coven. C'était même courant pour éviter les tensions au sein d'un Coven de faire appel à un Chien Noir venu de l'extérieur, vu qu'ils se devaient d'être neutres vis-à-vis de tous les membres en toutes circonstances. En fouillant dans les affaires de Mercy, elle retrouverait peut-être le nom de cette femme.

Les Chiens Noirs étaient, de par leur fonction, habilités à mettre leur nez dans les affaires les plus sombres des Covens. Oui, cela pourrait être une solution qui éviterait de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Liberté Lecay n'avait que dix-huit ans lorsque sa fille était née. Étant donné que les sorciers vivaient en moyenne deux à trois fois plus longtemps qu'un non-maj's, ce n'était rien pour eux. Plus d'une fois des gens dans la rue avaient cru que Mercy et sa mère étaient des sœurs… Mais maintenant… L'inquiétude avait fait vieillir cette femme, maintenant, on ne pouvait plus la prendre pour une personne ayant une vingtaine d'années de moins que son véritable âge. En arrivant à son domicile, Catherine s'était fait cette réflexion. A vrai dire, si elle-même se regardait dans une glace, elle ne semblerait pas non-plus au mieux de sa forme…

« B _onjour, Madame Lecay. Je suis venue vous voir car je suis très inquiète. Je ressens un grand vide et ce vide est dû à l'absence de votre fille, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis une semaine au moins, hors, elle devait me joindre pour un problème urgent d'organisation... J'ai essayé de signaler sa disparition aux aurors, mais, ils m'ont dit que comme elle était majeure et vaccinée, ils ne pouvaient rien faire._ ». Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à la femme qui lui avait tout appris de l'art de la guérison. Mais elle avait besoin d'accéder au domicile de Mercy et à son carnet d'adresses. Sa mère était un moyen sûr d'y parvenir. Elle pris une grande inspiration, se dopa d'un « courage ma fille ! » et entra.

Liberté Lecay, assise dans son fauteuil, semblait en effet avoir vieilli de trente ans en quelques heures. Près d'elle, une boule de cristal encore opalescente disait qu'elle venait d'être utilisée. Vu l'air désespéré de Madame Lecay, sans doute en pure perte.

-Bonjour, Madame Lecay. Je suis venue vous voir car je suis très inquiète. Je ressens un grand vide et ce vide est dû à l'absence de votre fille, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis une semaine au moins, hors, elle devait me joindre pour un problème urgent d'organisation... J'ai essayé de signaler sa disparition aux aurors…

-Mais comme elle est une femme adulte qui a disparu sans rien d'inquiétant pour les autorités, ils ne peuvent rien faire, l'interrompit Liberté Lecay d'une voix fatiguée voir épuisée. J'ai essayé les herbes, les pierres et même la boule de cristal… Rien à faire. Une magie trop noire m'empêche de la localiser… Je sais qu'elle est en vie, parce qui si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais plus de raison de respirer.

-Je suis venue car je crois me rappeler qu'elle a une amie en France : Regina, je ne sais plus quoi. Je pense que nous pourrions la prévenir, je sais qu'elle connaît un Chien Noir. Si elle acceptait, il pourrait peut-être venir nous porter aide et assistance pour la retrouver.

-C'est en effet une idée qui mérite d'être tentée… Comme vous le savez, Mercy connaît beaucoup de gens. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de registre, elle a l'habitude de dire que tout est dans sa caboche qui pour l'instant ne fuit pas… Qu'elle aura un répertoire quand son cerveau sera de la gélatine… Que certains noms sont trop dangereux pour être notés.

-Elle a peut-être laissé une piste dans ses affaires… Justement, je connais une secrétaire qui connaît cette façon si personnelle de classer ses papiers, de plus elle pointera au chômage si on ne retrouve pas sa patronne. Avec votre permission…

C'est comme cela que depuis cinq heures, elle fouillait dans des monceaux de papiers griffonnés, de livres, de photos… rangés ou plutôt empilés dans des caisses dans tous les coins du débarras adjacent à la chambre de Mercy. Elle ouvrit un album photos, marqué JUIN 1918, SOMME. Des infirmières, des médecins, des blessés… Mercy était bien du genre à garder une trace des horreurs vécues pour se souvenir toujours pourquoi il fallait faire attention à ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Sur l'une d'entre elle, Mercy tenait par l'épaule une autre femme qui portait un poupon devant une église… La légende disait « Baptême d'Arwen ». Elle retrouva plusieurs fois cette femme sur d'autres photos. L'une était marquée : Regina. Regina qui ? Pas de nom de famille ? Sur l'une où elle apparaissait, elle posait devant une librairie. Par chance, un panneau signalait la rue en arrière-plan. Elle se trouvait rue Claudel, la plus grande rue commerçante sorcière de Paris. Catherine avait pu s'y rendre durant la guerre, elles en avaient déjà parlé, et c'était pendant cette discussion que Mercy lui avait dit écrire régulière à sa filleule et à sa mère qui possédait une petite ferme perdue dans les bois en France non loin de la capitale.

Catherine savait que le père de June avait des contacts à Paris à grâce de son commerce de tissus. Elle pourrait lui demander de se renseigner. Mais cela prendrait du temps : même si quelqu'un avait entendu parler d'une Regina ayant une Arwen comme fille, ayant servi comme infirmière durant la guerre, il fallait que ce soit les bonnes personnes et que cette personne sachent en plus où elles vivaient. Le plus simple était que la demande soit faite d'un Coven à un autre. Comme Catherine ne faisait pas partie du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans et il allait falloir qu'elle trouve la Suprême pour lui parler de son plan. Et cette dernière n'aimerait sans doute pas du tout qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires. Le dernier auror a avoir tenté l'expérience était resté sous la forme d'un crapaud pendant trois mois.


	36. Maxime Reed, ou quelques petites choses

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Railler la virilité d'un mâle est toujours un bon moyen de le foutre en rogne. »_

-Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 :** **Maxime Reed, ou** **quelques petites choses.**

Quand Sara Wood lui avait parlé de « lui montrer quelque chose », envisagé plusieurs hypothèses mais aucune telle que cette petite fiole emplie d'un liquide blanchâtre. Il avait d'abord cru à une nouvelle potion, une de plus et avait espéré que celle-ci au moins ne serait pas trop amère… Il se préparait déjà à se boucher le nez mentalement avant de l'avaler le plus vite possible… Parfois un médicament pouvant vous sauver la vie est quelque chose vous donnant envie de la quitter se disait-il résigné. Sara Wood avait ensuite pris une pensine et là Maxime s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Un souvenir. C'était bien entendu un souvenir. Il en avait déjà vu durant ses études ainsi que dans le service du troisième sous-sol chargé de les entreposer, preuves collectées lors des enquêtes, étant soigneusement gardées en vue d'éventuels jugements ou recherches ultérieures. Il devait être bien fatigué pour ne pas l'avoir identifié immédiatement…

Sara Wood posa la pensine, sur une petite table près de lui. Puis elle déboucha la fiole. Une vapeur s'en échappa et se déposa d'elle même, doucement, dans le récipient. Maxime Reed s'approcha. Il entra dans la scène. _Un salon minuscule, sombre, impeccablement ciré. Une vieille femme, quoique pas si vieille que ça, en tous cas, insignifiante et triste entra. Elle se mit à sourire largement. Reed se retourna, cherchant ce qui provoquait cette réaction : un homme grand, blond, élégant, la soixantaine soignée l'attendait. Elle était radieuse, s'apprêtant à lui parler quand un « avada kadavra » jaillit des lèvres fines de l'homme. Elle s'écroula._ Un meurtre, c'était un meurtre vécu en direct. Cette femme avait été assassinée par cet homme qui présentait si bien. Il regarda Sara interrogatif.

-Elle s'appelait Mabel Mary March. Habitait Sleepy Hollow et avait remarqué un « manège inhabituel » aux alentours du manoir des Grayson. Elle avait essayé de prévenir Seraphina Picquery au MACUSA. C'est en rentrant chez elle qu'elle est morte. Je pense que cet homme est quelqu'un qu'elle a connu durant ses études à Ilvermorny et dont elle était amoureuse depuis toujours. Voilà, vous savez ce que je sais.

-C'est un point de départ. Je pense que ce qu'elle avait vu avait un rapport avec mon enquête, j'ai moi-même assisté à des réunions en cet endroit. Il faudrait que l'on sache exactement ce qu'elle savait, nous devrions interroger Picquery pour cela…

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes mort, donc, vous, vous ne ferez rien au grand jour.

Il était bien vivant, au contraire. Et il allait le prouver… Quand il pourrait faire trois pas sans s'effondrer. Sara l'aidait, mais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer tout son temps à s'occuper de lui.

-J'ai autre chose à vous montrer. Elle agita sa baguette, un panneau de verre apparut devant lui. Elle fit un autre mouvement et des images s'affichèrent : une grande pièce lumineuse, carrelée, des tables au centre, des armoires à tiroirs au mur. Un frisson froid parcourut son échine : une morgue, il détestait ce genre d'endroit… Le plus tard possible en ce qui le concernait… Deux personnes y étaient : une jeune femme ouvrant un tiroir, découvrant un corps… LUI… Il était là étendu dans ce tiroir, ce n'était pas possible… IL N'ETAIT PAS MORT. Il le savait, il était là, dans ce lit, bien au chaud sous sa couette, bien vivant avec Sara Wood à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, il la trouvait bien jolie, c'était un signe, non ? La femme bougea : Ann Blanchard, l'amie de Mercy. C'est drôle dès qu'il avait un problème grave, cette chère Mercy était dans le coup… Sara le regardait attentivement, elle semblait rire intérieurement comme si elle lisait ses pensées et les trouvaient très… hilarantes ! A côté de cette Blanchard, l'homme qui jusque là été resté dans l'ombre, apparut : Bluesky ! Il était vivant et en activité ! Première bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps….

-Vous n'êtes pas mort. Mercy, avec mon aide je dois l'avouer, a substitué un double-fantôme à votre corps ensanglanté après votre évanouissement.

-Evanouissement ?

-A vrai dire, oui. Pour tout vous dire, il y avait dans le sucre des donuts que vous mangiez, la cause de cet évanouissement.

-La cause ?

-Vous vous en rappelez ? Je vous en ai parlé à votre réveil, la potion du Dernier Jugement. À vrai dire, c'est un poison, un simple poison servant à faire croire à la victime qu'elle va mourir pour la forcer à parler, l'éminence de la mort poussant à se confesser. Elle n'est plus utilisée depuis plusieurs siècles, seuls quelques personnes doivent encore le connaître. Vous ne risquez pas de tuer quelqu'un, à condition d'administrer convenablement la dose exacte, bien sûr, sinon il peut-être létal. Mais Mercy est une personne douée...

-Bien sûr…

Maxime Reed sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez… Il avait été victime d'un amusement de Mercy. La prochaine fois, elle pourrait se contenter d'un coussin-pêteur, ça aussi c'était efficace comme blague.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle voulait que Grindelwald la trouve intéressante…

-Intéressante ? Et elle avait besoin de me tuer pour cela ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement aller le voir et lui demander de l'enlever ?

-Elle savait que vous l'en auriez empêchée. De plus comme cela, vous êtes hors de danger, les amis de Grindelwald vous pensent mort, vous pouvez enquêter sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent.

Le pire dans l'histoire était que ce raisonnement se tenait. À la place de Mercy, il aurait sans doute fait un coup du même genre.

-Et maintenant où est Mercy ?

-Elle a disparu depuis une semaine maintenant.

Et voilà, les blagues continuaient… Elle était intéressante et bien elle avait dû intéresser un peu trop Grindelwald. Décidément, elle se croyait trop maligne… _Et qui devrait la sauver ? Je vous le donne en mille ! Moi, encore et toujours, moi !_ D'un autre côté, s'il devait être honnête, parfois, elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce en lui sauvant les miches.

-Une dernière chose, nous allons compter une aide précieuse. Venez avec moi, je vais vous mener à mon bureau. Là le Grand Maître de notre Coven de Sleepy Hollow voudrait vous rencontrer. Je préfère vous avertir, il est impressionnant, très impressionnant.

Très impressionnant ? Un vieux sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait pas l'impressionner, lui, un auror de grande classe… Il en avait vu d'autres au cours de toutes ces années passées à se battre partout, dans tous les coins de pays et contre tous les malfrats possibles et inimaginables… Elle le prenait pour qui cette Sara Wood ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été malade, qu'il était devenu une demi-portion !

-Je préfère vous avertir. Quand vous entrerez dans la pièce, soyez calme, il est sous contrôle et ne vous fera aucun mal.

 _« Il est sous contrôle et ne vous fera aucun mal »._ Son grand Maître ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qui est sous contrôle ? Votre Grand Maître ?

-Mais non, voyons ! Son garde du corps : le cavalier sans tête.

-Le… alors là, y'avait plus rien à dire… Ou plutôt si, y'a pas à dire : vous avez le même humour étrange que votre cousine ou alors c'est que vous êtes toutes deux folles. Je ne saurais déterminer laquelle de ces deux hypothèses est la bonne...

-Si vous le dites.

-Après toutes ces choses, y a-t-il autre chose, une dernière chose que vous voudriez m'avouer ?

-Pas encore, mais si vous voulez, je vais vous chercher quelque chose pour vous soulager et vous donner des forces.

-Non, merci, ce ne sera pas la peine.

C'était lui ou les yeux de Sara brillaient de malice ?


	37. Ann Blanchard, ou Ouija

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il désire mérite ce qu'il a et ce qu'il n'a pas. »_

-Maxime Reed.

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 :** **Ann Blanchard,** **ou Ouija.**

Elle sortit une planche de Ouija. Ann n'aimait pas l'utiliser, car il s'agissait d'une porte avec un panneau « Bienvenue » pour les mauvais Esprits. Sans oublier que l'on ne pouvait pas être certain que celui qui nous répondait était bien la personne appelée. Certaines entités pouvaient lire les pensées pour y puiser les réponses espérées, et un esprit malveillant pouvait essayer d'influencer les participants, voire de les posséder, via le Ouija. En tant que Nécromancienne, elle en était protégée, mais pas les autres. Par chance, sa grand-mère lui avait appris les différents signes prouvant que c'était un esprit néfaste qui parlait. La goutte qui pointe les quatre coins de la table… La goutte qui dessine un huit au centre de la table… La goutte qui cherche à sortir de la table, trahissant au passage la tentative d'évasion de l'Esprit… La goutte qui pointe le chiffre zéro lorsque l'on demande l'âge de l'esprit... Mais le pire des signes étant quand l'Esprit se mettait à réaliser un compte à rebours avec les chiffres ou les lettres. Dans ce dernier cas, il fallait immédiatement arrêter la séance. Et surtout, ne jamais oublier de dire au revoir à l'Esprit, sinon, il ne partait pas et restait sur place attendant la première occasion pour posséder quelqu'un.

Mais, utiliser un Ouija était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour parler à mademoiselle March. Assassinée, peut-être habitée par un esprit de vengeance, Ann ne pouvait pas la relever même avec la bénédiction de Bluesky, trop risqué. Il y avait trop de chances pour qu'elle se retrouve avec un zombi tueur sur les bras. Ce qui était considéré par la loi fédérale comme une tentative de meurtre.

Ann regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un moyen de se calmer : elle n'aimait pas utiliser une planche de Ouija. Sara Wood n'était pas là, son grand Prêtre lui ayant interdit d'y participer à cause du risque. Si Mercy avait été là, elle aurait refusé de participer également. Dans les religions monothéistes, le ouija est un outil piège : croyant parler avec les défunts ou les anges, les gens parlent avec un esprit malin ou le diable. Il n'y avait donc qu'Ann, Maxime Reed et Hector Bluesky. Inutile de dire que les deux hommes étaient plus que septiques. La sorcière alluma quatre bougies. Une pour chaque forme de magie : une blanche, une noire et entre les deux extrêmes, une rouge et une grise.

C'était prêt. Elle regardait les deux hommes en s'essayant. Ils l'imitèrent.

-Première règle, ne pas retirer ses doigts de la goutte. L'esprit hantera celui qui le fera, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ou rien parce que c'est un canular à effet idéomoteur. Les participants vont déplacer le verre ou la goutte sans le savoir, car leur conscience a envie de communiquer avec les esprits, fit Bluesky. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'exercer une pression forte pour faire bouger la planche et les participants peuvent même ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Comment un homme à l'esprit aussi fermé peut-il s'intéresser à tant de choses ?

-Mettez-vous en place, ordonna-t-elle.

Les deux hommes posèrent deux doigts sur la goutte. Et Ann commença en posant la première question rituelle.

-Mabel Marie March, êtes-vous là ?

La goutte pointa sur le oui. Bon, autant vérifier tout de suite que c'était pas un mauvais esprit.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

La goutte se déplaça une nouvelle fois.

-8… 0… 80 ans, lu Ann.

-Et maintenant, une chose que l'on ignore, ironisa Bluesky.

À son ton, Ann savait qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient en train de perdre leur temps. Par politesse, Maxime Reed ne disait rien, mais, il avait l'air d'en penser pas moins.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Fit Ann.

-O… U… E… S… T… A… L… T… A… I… R… Où est Altair ?

-C'est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de l'Aigle, répondit Bluesky.

Son scepticisme commençait à fatiguer Ann. Altair pouvait être également un prénom.

-Qui est Altair ? Mabel, qui est Altair ? Demanda Reed.

Son supérieur lui jeta un regard étonné et Maxime lui fit le geste universel d'épaule qui voulait dire « bah quoi ? ».

-O… U… E… S… T… A… L… T… A… I… R… Ou est Altair, lu Reed. Je suis déçu, je m'attendais à autre chose.

Ann lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, mais, il ne retira pas son doigt.

-Mabel Marie, aidez-nous. Notre amie a disparu également et nous essayons de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect ? Demanda Ann.

-I… L… Y… A… Q… U… E… L… Q… U… E… C… H… O… S… E… A… U… M… A… N… O… I... R… D… E… S… R… O… S… E… S… Il y a quelque chose au Manoir des Roses.

-C'est le nom de l'ancienne demeure des Grayson, du temps de leur richesse, informa Reed.

-Quoi ? Que savez-vous ? Demanda Ann.

-O… U… E… S… T… A… L… T… A… I… R…

Décidément, c'était son unique préoccupation. Parfois un esprit restait bloqué sur ce qui était le plus important pour lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune réponse intéressante possible, avant qu'il ne soit tranquillisé à ce sujet. Le problème était de déterminer qui était cet Altair et pourquoi Mabel Marie semblait tant tenir à savoir où il était.

-Mabel Marie, je ne sais qui est Altair. Est-ce-que c'était l'homme qui était avec vous lors de votre mort ?

-O… U… I… I… L… E… T… A… I… T… A… C… O… T… E… D… E… M… O… I…

Ils avançaient, Altair était le nom de l'homme blond dans le salon.

-Mabel Marie, Altair n'est pas mort, vous êtes venue seule à la morgue.

-O… U… E… S… T… A… L… T… A… I… R…

Pour la quatrième fois, elle posait la même question. Cet Altair, était le nœud de sa pensée. Inutile d'espérer tirer autre chose de cette séance si on n'y répondait pas d'abord.

-Mabel Marie, quel est le nom de famille d'Altair ? Demanda Maxime.

-O… U… E… S… T… A… L… T… A… I… R… P… A… L… M… E… R…

Reed semblait avoir compris quelque chose, mais Ann ne pouvait pas lui demander quoi tant que la séance ne serait pas finie. A côté de lui, Bluesky, ne fanfaronnait plus, il était même concentré, ses doigts crispés sur la table, intéressé et même passionné par la séance : une révolution pour ce vieux briscard. Même à son âge, avec son expérience d'Auror, il découvrait quelque chose d'époustouflant. Ann était assez fière de son petite effet… Il avait arrêté de la poursuivre avec ses « pourquoi ? ».

-Avez-vous une autre question, messieurs ?

-Où est Mercy ?

-Des questions auxquelles mademoiselle March peut répondre.

-Non.

Ils étaient désespérants. En retenant un soupir, elle prononça la phrase d'arrêt.

-Au revoir, Mabel Marie March.

La goutte alla sur le mot « au revoir ». Alors, elle retira ses doigts, et ils l'imitèrent.

-Le nom de « Palmer » vous dit quelque chose ? Demanda Bluesky à Reed.

-Lucius Palmer est l'un des fidèles les plus… En tout cas, c'est un proche de Grindelwald. Je l'ai rencontré à des réunions pour haut-placés. Un type plutôt grand, sec, très dur à la tache, toujours prêt à partir en mission. Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Je ne connaît pas d'Altair mais je vais me renseigner.

Ce n'était rien, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Un nom ne prouvait rien, elle-même, rien qu'au premier degré, elle avait dix oncles et tantes, quarante-cinq cousins, cinq frères et sœurs et huit neveux et nièces. Et ce n'était que du côté de son père. Alors, elle savait très bien qu'avoir le même nom de famille qu'un autre ne voulait pas forcement dire être proche.


	38. Seraphina Picquery, ou saleté d'Animagi

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Le courage n'est pas le chêne imposant qui voit les tempêtes aller et venir c'est la fleur fragile qui éclôt dans la neige. »_

\- Alice Mackenzie Swain.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 :** **S** **eraphina Picquery, ou saleté d'Animagi.**

Encore une dure journée au MACUSA. Six rendez-vous particuliers, deux réunions importantes, surtout d'après ceux qui les avaient organisées, une bonne séance de signatures avec Marjorie, beaucoup de gentillesse dispensée pendant le repas de midi… Et elle n'avait pas oublié de convenablement s'extasier devant les photos du bébé d'Arsentia Pillow… Une journée somme toute classique. Rentrée à la maison, convenablement protégée par ses gardes du corps postés au dehors, avec ordre cette fois-ci de surveiller AUSSI le vol des oiseaux… Les enfants couchés, Stephen à la cuisine, être le mari d'une personne d'importance donnait des responsabilités… Elle était dans la pénombre, son verre à la main, regardait les vagues tranquillement, chaussures enlevées et pieds sur-élevés, Dieu que les chaussures neuves sont...elle préférait même ne pas les qualifier tellement elle avait mal aux pieds.

Tout à coup, elle perçut une présence derrière elle. Sa baguette… « Accio baguette », rien… Elle se retourna, un homme près de la porte, tenait sa baguette bien fermement en main.

-Pas la peine de vous énerver, Madame la Présidente, c'est moi, Maxime Reed.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mort ?

-J'ai le plaisir de vous confirmer que la nouvelle de mon décès était largement exagérée… Non, je suis bel et bien vivant pour vous servir.

-Que faites-vous chez-moi ? Et comment êtes-vous entré. Mes gardes du corps ?

-Ils vont bien, ne vous en faites pas, mais ils sont tellement occupés à regarder les cieux, qu'une souris brune passe entre leurs jambes sans coup férir.

Et il hurlait de rire en disant cela… Les bras lui en tombaient. Ces aurors faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, comme ils le voulaient et quand ils le voulaient. Irrécupérables… Stephen arrivait, deux verres et une bouteille de vin en main. Douze ans de vie commune et plus rien ne le surprenait…

-Un verre, ma chérie ? Comme ça toi et ton ami pourrez parler tranquillement pendant que je finis de préparer le dîner.

Une perle, rien à ajouter, une perle… Il s'éclipsa sur cette pirouette, il semblait sourire intérieurement en imaginant la discussion qu'elle aurait avec ses gardes du corps après.

-Alors, Reed ? Que faites-vous avec Lecay ? Pourquoi ne me donnez-vous plus de nouvelles depuis un temps fou ? Que faites-vous, Nom d'un Troll Baveux !

-A vrai dire, nous avons eu quelques soucis… Tout d'abord, Bluesky a été presque tué par un sort de Mort Lente Sans Sursis, de magie noire, mis au secret sur ordres de Graves, il a été kidnappé par Mercy Lecay qui l'a emmené se faire soigner dans le Bayou par sa mère et ses vieilles copines. Moi, j'étais infiltré dans l'organisation de Grindelwald, siège de New York, j'ai failli mourir ou plutôt j'ai été « retiré du circuit » par une Potion de Dernier Jugement que m'a administré Mercy Lecay, pour me sauver paraît-il. Bref, j'ai failli mourir de ce coup là. Mon double lui a pris ma place à la morgue de Sleepy Hollow. Bref, pour Grindelwald et ses salauds, je suis mort. Mercy a disparu. Elle voulait prendre contact avec Grindelwald et bien, elle l'a fait et maintenant, plus personne ne sait où elle est. Une réussite… J'allais oublier de vous dire, ça y est, on a de l'aide et je vous le donne en mille, le cavalier sans tête en personne…

Seraphina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, à vrai dire, elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation depuis un petit moment. Elle avala un verre de vin, _Zut, déjà vide…_ et essaya de recoller aux propos de Reed.

-Il faut en référer immédiatement à Percival Graves. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou et le convoquer de ce pas.  
-Ne faites pas ça malheureuse, on ne sait toujours qui donne ses informations à Grindelwald, et encore moins jusqu'où il s'est infiltré. Nous devons garder le secret le plus absolu.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir, alors ?

-Vous souvenez-vous avoir reçu une certaine Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March, Il y a un petit moment ?

-Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March ? Ah, oui… cette vieille fille un peu folle qui pensait avoir vu des fantômes dans son village… Pourquoi me parlez-vous d'elle ?

-Sortant du MACUSA, elle a été assassinée dès son retour chez-elle. Sans doute pour ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle vous avait dit.

-Elle ne m'a pas dit beaucoup de choses. Depuis quelques mois, le Manoir Grayson qui semblait abandonné depuis le suicide de la Vieille Doroteha Grayson a repris vie. Certains soirs, des gens habillés de noir s'y rencontrent. Elle affirmait même avoir vu un sorcier avec un gros python autour du cou.

Oh. Si seulement elle l'avait pris plus au sérieux… Elle en avait maintenant un peu honte. Décidément, elle ne serait jamais un bon auror, elle ne saurait jamais reconnaître un indice même s'il lui mordait la fesse.

-Il faut voir si elle n'avait pas de famille à qui se confier, marmonna Reed à lui-même.

Seraphina ne savait pas si elle devait intervenir pour dire qu'elle pourrait se renseigner où pas. Mais, elle pouvait faire quelque chose d'autres.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-Oui, mais pas venant du MACUSA. Sans vouloir vous offusquer, certains types ayant des liens avec Grindelwald disparaissent puis il y a un accident impliquant un membre du Congrès, la Magie seule sait exactement ce qui se passe entre eux.

Il osait dire que… Seraphina savait qu'elle ne devait pas être outrée, que ce n'était qu'une analyse froide de la situation, mais Lecay avait eu la même et, dans le fond, Bluesky aussi. La Présidente était fatiguée que l'on remette en cause l'honnête et la loyauté de ses collaborateurs. Surtout pour un gain qui lui semblait bien mince. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste, mais il lui semblait que plus le temps passait, plus il y avait de chances que quelqu'un craque et dise ce qu'il ne fallait pas à l'un des fanatiques de Grindelwald.

-Il va nous falloir un peu de temps, résuma Reed. Au vu de la situation, aucun de nous ne peut faire de miracle.

-Nous n'en avons pas, signala-t-elle.

-Nos disparus non plus. Plus on va impliquer de personnes, plus cela ira vite, mais plus vite ces salopards sauront ce que l'on fait. Et ils peuvent décider que ceux qu'ils maintiennent en vie pour ne pas attirer l'attention ne leur servent plus à rien. Tant qu'il y a une fuite au Congrès, il nous faut agir avec prudence, madame, expliqua Reed. Agir doucement pendant que des gens meurent ne fait plaisir à personne. Mais c'est hélas la meilleure des solutions. Nous devons nettoyer la place avant de pouvoir faire dans le rapide.

Reed sera les poings et Seraphina pouvait deviner pourquoi : cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Mercy Lecay avait disparu de la surface de la terre. On pourrait croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces preuves contraires. Et ce n'était pas la seule manquante à l'appel. Elle repensa au dossier que Lecay lui avait fait passé. La liste de noms de personnes travaillant pour Grindelwald sur le sol américain était affolant. Apprendre que la situation était bien plus grave que ça… C'était effrayant. Et elle n'avait absolument rien vu.

On frappa à la porte de derrière. Reed arriva à se lever. Une chouette rentra dans la pièce avant de reprendre forme humaine. Fichu animagi. Et elle avait dit à ses grades du corps de surveiller les oiseaux ! Leur seule défense était qu'il n'était pas inhabituel de voir une chouette au milieu de la nuit, et que dire des hiboux apportant à toutes heures les missives urgentes… près d'une maison de sorciers.

-Madame la Présidente, je vous présente mademoiselle Ann Blanchard, déclara Reed. C'est elle qui prend la place de Mercy Lecay.

Cette mission en était à son troisième chef. En prenant cela en compte, ce n'était pas très surprenant que les membres de cette unité ne soit pas très chauds pour mettre plus de personnes dans la confidence.

-Madame, salua froidement la nouvelle venue.

Blanchard la regarda un instant.

-Oh… Le Coven de Paris nous envoie un Chien Noir répondant au nom de Regina.

Un Chien Noir ? Ils n'avaient pas la réputation d'être des tendres. Sans oublier qu'étant donné leur rôle de protecteur de des Coven, la Grande Guerre avait été une hécatombe dans leur rang. Et même avant qu'ils deviennent rare, on ne les envoie pas hors de leur terrain pour rien. Blanchard aurait pu faire comme Reed et faire un tout de chauffe avant d'annoncer les catastrophes…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Mercy Lecay est l'un de Chiens Noirs du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Comme vous le savez souvent, à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a pas assez de Chiens Noirs pour garantir la pérennité des Covens. Surtout dans les pays où les chasses aux sorcières sont encore d'actualité.

Oui, l'un de leurs rôles était de s'assurer que les non-maj's ne regardent jamais dans la direction des Covens. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Lecay était douée pour détourner l'attention de ce qu'elle faisait.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Tout dépend ce qui sera pour le mieux pour le Coven, fit sinistrement Blanchard.

C'était ce que Blanchard ne disait pas qui frappait l'esprit. Une omission qui n'échappa à Seraphina. Si pour préserver les Covens le mieux était la mort des aurors disparus meurent, le Chien Noir les tuera. Et cela, elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Même si elle ne sera jamais auror, il s'agissait de ses hommes.

-Vous avez carte blanche, mademoiselle Blanchard, déclara la Présidente. Faites ce que vous voulez… Nous sommes en octobre, je vous donne deux mois pour mettre à terme à cette histoire. Passez ce délais, j'avertirais la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Deux mois et carte blanche. Je me moque de savoir ce que vous allez faire pour y parvenir. Relevez tous les morts d'ici jusqu'en Californie s'il le faut.

Certaines personnes se conduisent bien parce qu'elles ont peur de ce qui leur arrivera si elle agissait mal, mais, ce n'était pas le cas de cette femme. Ann Blanchard se conduisait bien parce que c'était une femme de bien. Aussi peu souriante qu'elle était, elle aimait sincèrement ses proches, cela se voyait à la façon dont elle se rongeait les sangs pour Mercy Lecay. Mais, à cet instant, elle lui faisait peur. Blanchard lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Quand vous avez un pouvoir et que vous limitez la manière dont vous l'utilisez parce que vous êtes un gentil, vous vous demandez forcément ce que vous pourrez faire avec si vous étiez un méchant. Et elle donnait une chance à cette Nécromancienne de le découvrir.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait la permission d'être aussi méchante qu'elle le voulait, aussi méchante qu'elle aurait le courage de l'être. Et quelque chose murmurait à la Présidente du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique que même la plus horrible légende sur les Nécromanciens et leurs pouvoirs était en dessous de la réalité.


	39. Sophie Winters, ou une émulsion

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Si ton frère est dans l'adversité, assiste-le si ta sœur a des soucis, ne l'abandonne pas. »_

-Les Maximes de la sagesse hindoue – IIe siècle.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : ****Sophie Winters, ou une émulsion.**

Mabel Marie était morte, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être, elle le savait. Depuis trois semaines, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles… Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais Mabel Marie ne serait restée si longtemps sans la contacter.

Elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Toujours moins treize minutes pour être précise… Les treize minutes qu'il avait fallut à Mabel Marie pour la suivre en ce monde. Sophie, à ce moment là : Marjolaine Michaella March, était sa sœur aînée. Leurs parents étaient aux anges : deux magnifiques petites filles pour le prix d'une… Mais très vite, ils s'étaient aperçus que Marjolaine Michaella n'était pas normale : elle ne possédait pas et ne posséderait sans doute jamais le moindre don pour la Magie… La mort dans l'âme, ils s'étaient décidés à la confier à deux très bons amis sans-pouvoirs : Monsieur et Madame Winters pour qu'elle puisse être élevée normalement, dans une famille aimante et garder avec elle des liens intenses. C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus Oncle Paolus et Tante Carolina-Julie, elle : Sophie et Monsieur et Madame Winters : papa et maman. Mais Mabel Marie était restée Mabel Marie, sa petite sœur, sa meilleure amie. Leurs parents avaient contourné la loi, un portoloin dans chaque salon et dès leur plus jeune âge, les petites filles passaient leurs journées à jouer ensemble… Elles formaient une émulsion : mélange intime de deux substances normalement non-mélangeables.

Elles avaient été véritablement séparées lors de leur entrée à l'école : Ilvermorny pour Mabel Marie et la petite école communale pour elle. Sa sœur avait alors commencé sa vie de tristesse et d'amertume. Moquée, ostracisée, elle était devenue malheureuse et aigrie. Elles se retrouvaient aux vacances et se racontaient tout… A quinze ans, Mabel Marie était tombée sous le charme du plus beau garçon de l'école : Altair Palmer qui, bien sûr, ne l'avait jamais regardée alors qu'il papillonnait auprès de toutes les filles de son entourage. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé de lui et de lui seul… Sophie s'était mariée avec un non-maj charmant, avait eu trois magnifiques enfants non-maj's. Maintenant, son mari était mort et ses enfants partis depuis longtemps de la maison, elle avait huit petits-enfants et même une arrière-petite fille de deux ans, tous non-maj's et tous merveilleux. Oui, elle avait parfaitement réussi sa vie… Mais Mabel Marie était restée fidèle à son Don Juan de pacotille. Elle était comme passée à côté de tout. Avec l'âge, sa seule occupation était devenue d'espionner, de se repaître de la vie des autres. Tous les soirs, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux chez Sophie et comme du temps de leur enfance, parlaient, parlaient de tout et de rien.

Il y a un mois, Mabel Marie lui avait parlé de quelque chose qui la préoccupait : le vieux Manoir des Grayson semblait reprendre vie… Hors personne dans la ville n'était au courant de rien… Officiellement, la propriété était abandonnée depuis le suicide de madame Grayson après la ruine de la famille. Mais sa sœur était formelle, des gens bizarres rodaient dans le parc… Un jour, tenaillée par la curiosité, elle avait pris un panier et était partie à la cueillette des champignons et plantes médicinales. Elle était entrée par le trou du mur d'enceinte comme quand elles étaient petites filles et allaient chiper des fraises dans le potager, s'était approchée de la maison et là… À ce moment de son récit, Mabel Marie avait peur… Elle avalait sa salive, baissait la voix et murmurait :

 _-Tu ne peux pas imaginer, il y avait une voix qui ne venait de nulle part, qui naissait directement dans ma tête. Un homme m'a donné des ordres, m'a demandé de voir un certain Jones et de le tuer d'une balle dans la tête… J'ai bien regardé autour de moi, rien, personne… Juste une vieille boite de conserve par terre et un corbeau dans l'arbre… Ne crois-tu pas qu'il se pourrait que ce soit un système pour porter la voix ? Je suis rentrée le plus vite possible à la maison, tu l'imagines bien et depuis, je ne fais qu'y penser. Crois-tu que je devrais prévenir le MACUSA ? Oui, sans doute, il s'agit quand même de quelqu'un qui entre dans ta tête et te demande de faire des choses…_

 _\- A mon avis, tu devrais ne rien dire et surtout ne pas te faire remarquer…_

 _-Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est grave, il faut faire quelque chose. Je te dis que des gens bizarres rodent dans les jardins du manoir…._

 _-Je continue de penser qu'il ne faut pas…_

Rien à faire, elle irait. Elle allait toujours et faisait toujours ce qu'elle avait décidé, quoiqu'il en coûte...Et souvent, il lui en coûtait cher.

Sophie Winters était sûre que sa jumelle était morte. Mais comment le prouver… Aller voir la police non-maj qui ne voudrait pas enquêter sur quelqu'un qui n'existait pas pour elle. Aller voir les aurors ? Dans ce cas c'était elle le problème… Marjolaine Michaella March, ne faisait plus partie de leur monde et Sophie Winters en tant que non-maj n'était pas de leur ressort. Et puis qui aller voir ? Mabel Marie avait vu quelqu'un au Ministère, Sophie en était sûre, et depuis, elle avait disparu… Le mieux était vraiment de se taire et d'attendre. Un jour, peut-être, elle dirait ce qu'elle savait en attendant, elle allait se taire. Mais, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas non plus… Tout à l'heure, elle irait chez sa jumelle voir si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose, Mabel Marie avait l'habitude de tout noter sur de petits carnets noirs qu'elle ferait parvenir, anonymement bien sûr, au Responsable des Aurors du MACUSA, un certain Monsieur Percival Graves pour lui faire part des soupçons de Mabel Marie et de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle lui devait bien ça, elles étaient les deux parties de la même potion, indivisibles et ce depuis leur premier jour…

La nuit tombée, Sophie habillée de noir, sortit dans son jardin entouré de hauts murs. Elle ramassa le vieux petit lutin ébréché sensé pêcher à la ligne au bord du petit bassin à poissons rouges vide, à peine visible au milieu des plantes. Et se retrouva au milieu des plantes folles d'un autre jardin… Celui de Mabel Marie March à Sleepy Hollow. Quelques kilomètres de distance géographique, un monde en fait. Rien, ni personne. Elle prit sa clé et entra dans la cuisine. Sur le seuil elle perçut une présence, se retourna, un corbeau noir sur une branche du cornouiller mort semblait la regarder… Etait-ce possible ? Oui, bien sûr, dans le monde magique, tout était possible. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une cracmol, qu'elle ne connaissait rien…

Fermant la porte soigneusement, elle prit une bougie, l'alluma et passa dans le salon. La cheminée, coin haut gauche, rosace dans la pierre. Elle appuyât, la pierre pouvait bouger. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur adjacent : le refuge de sa sœur. Elle alluma la lampe à pétrole. Le bureau, soigneusement rangés sur des étagères des centaines de petits carnets noirs… une vie de journal intime, d'observations de son entourage. Elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Voilà… les trois derniers qu'elle enfouit au fond de la besace dont elle s'était munie. Eteignant la lumière, elle sortit en fermant soigneusement la porte. Qui ne connaîtrait pas, ne trouverait pas.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner… Un homme grand, de belle allure, élégant, blond se tenait près de la porte… Elle baissât les yeux vers son annulaire gauche, une chevalière en or portant les armes des Palmers… Altair, le fameux Altair dont lui avait tant parlé Mabel Marie. En le regardant, elle pouvait comprendre les sentiments de sa sœur, si on faisait abstraction de son air pédant et supérieur, un rien horripilant devait-elle dire, il était en effet très séduisant.

-Que venez-vous faire chez ma bonne amie, Mabel Marie ? Que lui avez-vous volé ? Approchez-vous de la lumière, que je puisse vous voir.

Sophie s'exécuta. Elle savait que sa sœur n'avait jamais raconté à personne leurs histoires de famille, du moins elle espérait qu'elle en avait été capable avec lui.

\- Mabel Marie ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas morte ? Pourtant…

Il semblait profondément ému. Sophie était intriguée, pourquoi pensait-il que sa sœur était morte, l'avait-il vue ? Elle choisit de ne pas le détromper tout de suite, une occasion d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Mabel Marie.

-Bien sûr que non, vois-tu. Je suis là parce que je suis chez moi tout simplement. Et toi pourquoi es-tu venu me rendre visite, Altair ?

Altair allait répondre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Sophie alla ouvrir. Un homme de son âge se tenait dans l'embrasure, un chapeau à la main. Il avait la peau dorée et une abondante chevelure blanche. Il n'était pas du coin, et cela se voyait.

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de frapper à votre porte à cette heure indécente, mais, ma voiture est tombée en panne près de chez vous. Puis-je utiliser votre téléphone pour appeler un garagiste ?

-À cette heure-là, il sera fermé. Mais, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, si vous voulez.

-Ce sera avec joie. Permettez-moi de me présenter, Hector Bluesky.

-Mabel Marie March.

-Un nom de reine.

Monsieur Bluesky semblait sincère. Quelques soient les intentions d'Altair, ce dernier aurait dû mal à agir avec un témoin fut-il un non-maj, invité inattendu… Mais, maintenant, Sophie était coincée.


	40. Hector Bluesky, ou de surprise en surpri

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Si un auror vous dit qu'il a tout vu, ne le croyez pas… C'est un imbécile ou un menteur, en tous cas c'est un futur mort et il ne le sait pas encore. Dans ce métier, il faut toujours et tout le temps s'attendre à tout ! »_

 _-Hector Bluesky dans son discours d'engagement aux nouveaux aurors._

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : ****Hector Bluesky, ou de surprise en surprises.**

Depuis ce foutu sort qui l'avait laissé à terre début août, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne pense à Grindelwad et à ce qu'il lui ferait quand il le tiendrait entre ses mains. Pas une heure sans qu'il ne se promette de retourner au charbon dès que possible et pas une minute sans qu'il ne s'engueule d'avoir été assez idiot pour ne pas se méfier de Graves… Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps qu'il savait que dans ce genre de métier, il fallait en premier lieu toujours se méfier de tous et de tout, c'était même l'introduction du discours qu'il tenait aux inconscients qui souhaitaient s'engager dans cette voie. Mais lui, un vieux briscard comme lui, blanchi sous le harnais par plus de soixante-cinq ans de services, se faire avoir comme un bleu… Il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, une bonne piqûre de rappel dans l'ironie de la situation !

Les premiers jours, dans les brouillards de la maladie, à travers son inconscience, ce qui lui restait de raison, pas grand-chose s'avouait-il maintenant, cherchait à comprendre. Comment et pourquoi Percival Graves qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps l'avait-il trahi ? Et aussi comment, lui, le super-pro de la lutte anti-criminel, n'avait-il rien vu ? Pas compris que le danger était si proche. C'est ce sentiment de honte qui le torturait le plus, plus que la douleur et les essais de la mort pour finir le travail, qui lui donnait presque envie de se laisser aller pour lui échapper... Ce qui l'avait sauvé, à part sa forme physique et le fait que depuis si longtemps il était préparé à recevoir un sort impardonnable, c'était la fureur qui l'habitait. Il avait toujours été mauvais joueur, tout petit il se battait déjà comme un chiffonnier pour une bille perdue dans la cour de récréation, alors à quatre-vingt-cinq ans passés… Il n'avait jamais rien lâché et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant !

Puis Mercy était arrivée, elle l'avait sorti de ce mauvais pas. Il avait toujours bien aimé cette fille… Bien plus capable que beaucoup des aurors qu'il avait eu sous ses ordres en quarante ans. Chose primordiale, elle lui avait expliqué l'inexplicable… Grindelwald avait remplacé Graves à sa barbe, sous son nez. Comment n'avait-il rien vu ? Peut-être après cette histoire devrait-il raccrocher les gants… Puis, elle l'avait transporté vers son bayou, dans sa famille. Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant même si il avait dû avaler des potions infectes, efficaces il devait l'avouer, mais absolument infectes. Comment pouvait-on fabriquer et avaler des trucs pareils ? L'explication était sans doute que ceux qui les faisaient ne devaient pas les boire après, sans ça ils en auraient amélioré le goût…

Depuis son retour, il reprenait des forces de jours en jours. Des forces et l'envie de combattre par lui-même. Mercy l'avait bien senti et lui avait demandé de seconder Ann Blanchard, la seconde ligne de son dispositif offensif. Elle y avait mis les formes, il devait la seconder… En fait, Bluesky n'était pas dupe, elle lui avait donné cet échappatoire pour l'occuper, le remettre en selle mais aussi pour le surveiller et le protéger. Il lui en était même reconnaissant, un redémarrage doux pour un convalescent… C'était ça le mot, il devait bien l'admettre et travailler à un rétablissement complet avant de reprendre la tête de ses aurors.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'enquêter sur la mort de Mabel Marie March. Cette femme l'avait ému, elle avait été tuée dans la fleur de l'âge et si on croyait son souvenir, par traîtrise, par un homme en qui elle avait toute confiance… Comme lui. Tout les rapprochait : l'âge et le destin.

Aussi sortant de la séance de… ha oui, Aïjou, non... Jouïga, non... Ouija, oui, c'est ça… Tout comptes faits, c'est utile ce truc là, on devrait l'introduire dans les études d'Aurors, interroger le mort pour connaître le nom de son assassin, ça faisait rêver… Donc, avec Reed, Ann Blanchard et Sara Wood, il avait mis au point son plan. D'abord aller fouiller son domicile à Sleepy Hollow. Dans la peau d'un non-maj, Sleepy Hollow étant une ville mixte, c'était facile, il irait chez elle et regarderait ce qu'elle pouvait y avoir caché. De son expérience, il savait qu'une vielle fille curieuse et fouineuse laissait souvent des miettes de pain derrière elle, charge pour l'auror de les retrouver avant qu'elles ne soient mangées par les oiseaux.

Dans un costume non-maj de bon faiseur mais déjà bien usagé, une petit valise de cuir contenant du linge et sa baguette, quelques potions dans le double-fond à la main, il était monté dans la vieille Ford T _**(1)**_ un peu cabossée qu'il gardait en réserve pour ses missions en infiltration, sous couverture. Contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers, il ne méprisaient pas les non-maj's. Des gens ingénieux qui étaient capables de pallier leur manque de pouvoirs et de talents par un esprit inventif très fécond. La preuve : ils ne savaient pas voler sur des balais, ne pouvaient utiliser des portoloins ou des cheminettes. Ils devaient marcher, fatiguant et pas très rapide… Ils avaient domestiqué le cheval, créé la roue et tout ce qui allait avec, et, maintenant : ça… Personnellement, il préférait un bon vieux balai, le vent dans les cheveux, la liberté des oiseaux y'avait rien de mieux. Rouler dans une boite de conserve… c'était pratique, surtout quand il pleuvait il devait l'avouer, mais pas agréable.

Il avait pris la route, le soir venu et s'était arrêté devant la maison de la victime. Il s'attendait à la trouver vide et abandonnée et voilà qu'il voyait une lumière au rez-de-chaussée… Une lampe à pétrole brulait dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Étrange, selon ses informations, Mabel Marie March était célibataire et très solitaire. Il prit sa baguette, la rangeant dans la fausse poche de sa veste à portée de sa main, et frappa à la porte. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Nom d'un Serpent Cornu, Mabel Marie March était devant lui, bien vivante… Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle reposait en ce moment même dans un tiroir de la morgue de Wood… Surprise !

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de frapper à votre porte à cette heure indécente, mais, ma voiture est tombée en panne près de chez vous. Puis-je utiliser votre téléphone pour appeler un garagiste ?

Vieille excuse bateau, mais qui marchait toujours. D'où l'utilité des bosses sur sa voiture et de la peinture un peu écaillée… En fait elle était survoltée, capable de dépasser nettement les 70 kilomètres/heure de ses condisciples, mais sa première force était de ne pas attirer l'attention, de faire voiture en bout de course… Son propriétaire était vraiment un pauvre type…

-À cette heure-là, il sera fermé. Mais, vous pouvez passer la nuit ici, si vous voulez, lui répondit-elle aimablement.

-Ce sera avec joie. Permettez-moi de me présenter, Hector Bluesky.

-Mabel Marie March.

Il l'avait imaginé plus terne, plus triste, le femme devant lui était bien vivante et lui semblait d'un tempérament plutôt gai et agréable, même si en cette instant, il la sentait inquiète, sur le qui-vive et un peu soulagée de le voir. Il la suivit dans le couloir vers la pièce éclairée.

-Un nom de reine.

Il était sincère, elle lui plaisait bien… S'il n'avait pas fait ce métier… Trop dangereux pour ce permettre d'avoir une épouse, une veuve le plus souvent. Ces trois anciennes épouses pouvaient témoigner qu'il n'était pas un bon conjoint.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Il connaissait cette pièce, celle de la pensine. Là un homme les attendait : Altair Palmer. Décidément, c'était le soir des surprises.

-Monsieur Altair Palmer, le lui présenta-t-elle.

-Enchanté, Monsieur. Hector Bluesky.

-Enchanté.

Il ne le paraissait pas tant que cela, ce cher Palmer. Il semblait même très énervé, inquiet, interrogatif, impatient… On pouvait le qualifier de beaucoup de choses mais sûrement pas enchanté... Bluesky pouvait le comprendre, tuer quelqu'un, utiliser pour cela un sort impardonnable, donc engager un peu de son âme, pour retrouver sa victime bien vivante, installée tranquillement chez elle, dans son salon. Il y avait de quoi fulminer intérieurement et se poser beaucoup de questions.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, ma voiture est en panne et Mademoiselle March m'a aimablement invité à entrer…

-Vous ne nous dérangez aucunement, je partais justement, lui répondit Altair Palmer d'un ton un peu hautain.

Manifestement cet homme n'appréciait pas les non-maj's… Surtout quand ils arrivaient de façon impromptue et contrariaient ses plans. Bluesky s'amusait beaucoup en fait. Palmer devait se demander qu'elle conduite adopter : les tuer tous les deux ou commencer par comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à la tuer l'autre jour. Il devait même se remettre en questions. _À sa place, moi, mon premier geste serait de m'entrainer sur un crapaud pour vérifier si je suis toujours capable de jeter véritablement ce sort._ Imperceptiblement et nonchalamment, Bluesky avait mis la main dans sa poche, sa baguette entre les doigts, prêt à agir.

-Voulez-vous boire un thé, un café Monsieur Bluesky ? Manger quelque chose peut-être ?

Elle lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Gentille. Une petite souris blanche, c'est çà, elle le faisait penser à une petite souris blanche qui pour l'instant s'amuse avec un gros chat noir sans savoir qu'il va bientôt la manger.

-Une tasse de thé, serait parfaite, j'ai un peu faim en effet, je suis sur la route depuis ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes… Une petit omelette ?

Vive, la petite souris se retourna et disparut dans sa cuisine. Par la porte ouverte, il la voyait se débrouiller plutôt bien sans baguette avec les outils des non-maj's : bouilloire, poêle, fourchette, casser les œufs… Une professionnelle de la chose.

Se tournant vers Palmer, il s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il était là et y resterait.

-Monsieur Palmer, habitez-vous Sleepy Hollow ? Personnellement, je ne connaissais pas, mais je trouve que c'est une jolie petite ville. Et Mademoiselle March est une personne charmante.

-Oui, Mabel Marie est en effet très agréable.

-Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Nous étions à l'école ensemble, nous sommes restés amis durant toutes ces années. Mabel Marie travaillait comme secrétaire pour mon père dans son entreprise, puis pour moi quand j'ai repris le flambeau.

-Ha, vous êtes dans les affaires ! Dans quel secteur ?

Palmer semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Manifestement, il détestait être mis ainsi sur le grill. Surtout quand son interlocuteur était un homme qui manifestement ne s'en laissait pas compter. Un homme à femmes, c'était ça… Bluesky en était sûr maintenant, un type plutôt bien fait de sa personne qui jouait de ses charmes pour s'amuser avec les femmes, les séduire et s'en servir pour parvenir à ses fins. Un sale type, en fait… Bluesky méprisait ce genre d'hommes et les détestait même. Un homme devait avoir de l'esprit, de la force, du courage, le contraire de ce minable bellâtre.

-Ma famille est dans le commerce depuis des générations. A vrai dire un de mes ancêtres était dans le thé quand nous n'étions encore que treize colonies _**(2)**_.

Et menteur avec ça. Avant de partir à l'assaut, comme toujours Bluesky s'était renseigné le plus possible. Les Palmer avait émigré d'Angleterre en 1870, bien après le Mayflower _**(**_ _ **3**_ _ **)**_ et la guerre d'indépendance. L'ancêtre en question avait fuit quand le Ministère de la Magie avait lancé une enquête approfondie sur un trafic de potions frelatées… Dans le commerce, une façon de voir les choses. Avoir tant de culot, du grand art, cette nuit serait pleinement intéressante.

Mabel Marie revint portant un petit plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table.

-Monsieur Bluesky, je vous ai fait une petite omelette et une bonne tasse de thé, rien de tel quand on a eu une rude journée pour se remettre en forme.

-Je vous remercie, Mademoiselle March, c'est vraiment très gentil. Elle a l'air absolument délicieuse.

Elle l'était en effet. Cette femme lui plaisait de plus en plus…

-Mabel Marie, je vais partir, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard.

-Bien sûr, Altair. Je vais te raccompagner.

Ça y était, il partait enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir interroger tranquillement cette prétendue Mademoiselle Mabel Marie March qui avait réussit le tour de force exceptionnel de se relever d'un tiroir de morgue. Le dernier à avoir fait cela avait gagné le nom de Fils de Dieu, ce n'était sans doute pas son cas...

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _ **La Ford T (surnommée familièrement**_ _ **Tin Lizzie**_ _ **ou**_ _ **Flivver**_ _ **aux**_ _ **États-Unis**_ _ **) est une**_ _ **automobile**_ _ **fabriquée de 1908 à 1927 par la**_ _ **Ford Motor Company**_ _ **sous la direction de**_ _ **Henry Ford**_ _ **. La Ford T fait de 1908 l'année historique où l'automobile entre dans l'ère de la grande série. Elle est généralement considérée comme la première voiture accessible au plus grand nombre, celle qui « mit l'Amérique sur des roues ». La première Ford T de série sort de**_ _ **l'usine Ford de l'avenue Piquette**_ _ **à**_ _ **Détroit**_ _ **le**_ _ **27 septembre**_ _ **1908.**_ _ **Henry Ford**_ _ **a beaucoup innové lors de la fabrication du modèle T : assemblage à la chaîne, et non plus individuel et manuel, salaire proportionnel au prix de la voiture pour les ouvriers, afin qu'ils forment le fondement d'un marché garanti.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **2) L**_ _ **es Treize colonies sont les**_ _ **colonies**_ _ **de l'**_ _ **Empire britannique**_ _ **en**_ _ **Amérique du Nord**_ _ **fondées entre 1607 et 1732**_ _ **qui donnèrent naissance aux**_ _ **États-Unis d'Amérique**_ _ **.**_

 _ **De 1775 à 1783, les colons « insurg**_ _ **ents » luttèrent pour leur Indépendance. À l'origine de leur révolte, des différents économiques : Les colons américains, en particulier les marchands des ports de la**_ _ **Nouvelle-Angleterre**_ _ **, reprochaient à la Grande-Bretagne sa politique commerciale : le trafic de certaines marchandises comme le thé était réservé aux navires britanniques, en vertu du monopole en vigueur.**_

 _ **La guerre de sept ans de 1756 à 1763 (Grande-Bretagne/France-Espagne) avait vidé les caisses du royaume d'où la nécessité de nouveaux impôts et la régulation du commerce.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **3**_ _ **) Le Mayflower,**_ _ **est un**_ _ **vaisseau**_ _ **marchand de 27,4 mètres et 180 tonneaux du**_ _ **XVII ème**_ _ **siècle**_ _ **qui partit de**_ _ **Plymouth**_ _ **, en**_ _ **Angleterre**_ _ **. Ses passagers furent à l'origine de la fondation de la**_ _ **colonie de Plymouth**_ _ **, dans le**_ _ **Massachusetts**_ _ **.**_ _ **En**_ _ **1620**_ _ **, il transportait des**_ _ **dissidents religieux anglais**_ _ **, les Pilgrim fathers**_


	41. Gellert Grindelwald, ou le Corbeau dispa

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Joyeux Noël.

* * *

 _« Je connais plusieurs personnes à qui je confierais ma vie, mais aucune autre à qui je confierais ma mort. Par amour, ou pour quelque chose qui y ressemble, Percival tenterait de me maintenir en vie coûte que coûte. Ma famille et mes autres amis en feraient autant. Mais si je veux la mort, Maxime me la donnera. Parce que nous comprenons tous les deux que ce n'est pas mourir qui nous effraie. C'est vivre. »_

-Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **le corbeau disparu.**

Grindelwald se cassait la tête sur ce problème de potions, il ne voyait pas la logique dans leur préparation et Lecay refusait de lui dire le moindre mot. Mais ce n'était son seul problème. Comme venait de l'en informer le vieux Palmer, Bluesky était en parfaite santé et mettait son sale nez dans ses affaires. Il manquait plus que ça. Il réglait un problème, et un ancien revenait sur le devant de la scène. Comment avait-il pu rater le fait qu'il était non seulement encore vivant mais guéri ? Il avait fait surveiller toutes les listes d'admissions aux hôpitaux à sa recherche, les cabinets médicaux de la côte est en pure perte. Aucune trace. Il avait disparu d'un instant à l'autre, sans aucune explication logique. Bluesky avait donc trouvé le moyen de se faire soigner hors des sentiers battus : il était allé voir un guérisseur traditionnel. Et quel était la pratiquante de magie traditionnelle la plus proche ? Mercy Lecay. Soit il avait utilisé les contacts de cette dernière, soit elle l'avait soigné. Sale peste manipulatrice.

Pour l'instant le vieux Palmer lui était indispensable, sans compter qu'il avait grand besoin de Lucius Archibald qui n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il se débarrasse de son cousin. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre, quand on n'était pas capable d'éliminer efficacement d'une minable sorcière, on ne méritait pas de rester dans son organisation.

-Autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il sache tout de suite ce qui allait bientôt lui tomber sur la tête. Depuis que Lecay était entrée dans sa vie, les emmerdes volaient toujours en escadrilles. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir la cause de ces effets tout de suite et s'être laissé berner si longtemps par cette femme.

-Bluesky m'a retrouvé le lendemain à la porte de mon entreprise… Il m'a demandé vous lui rendiez son corbeau.

Lui quoi ? Cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Grindelwald aurait bien aimé que Bluesky perde la tête, mais, cela serait trop beau, il valait mieux y renoncer.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Lui jeter un sort pour le suivre à distance, le rendre malade, amnésique… Vous ne l'avez tout de même pas laissé repartir comme ça ?

-Je ne pouvais rien faire. Nous n'étions pas seuls… Autour de nous, tous mes employés ainsi que quelques clients et tous ne sont pas des sorciers. Je vous assure que je ne pouvais rien faire, Hector Bluesky le savait très bien et c'est pour cela qu'il a choisit ce moment là pour me rendre visite.

Grindelwald pensait à la maxime qui disait que « l'homme a pour maîtresse la plus puissante, la bêtise », encore une fois, il en avait la preuve. Avec des partisans pareils… Parfois il désespérait d'arriver à son but. Altair Palmer était devant lui, tremblant et très inquiet, il se disait totalement dévoué à notre cause mais manifestement il était conscient que ce n'était pas ce qui lui permettrait de sauver sa peau s'il ne lui apportait pas des résultats plus concluants.

-Quelles dispositions avez-vous prises pour éliminer cette 3M ?

-J'ai installé des guetteurs autour de sa maison.

-Et ?

-Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons l'approcher, Bluesky a élu domicile chez elle et ne la quitte pas des yeux.

-Et ?

-Avec un garde du corps pareil…

Et trouillard avec ça. Décidément, il était vraiment bien entouré… Il allait devoir remédier à cela dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Il leva la main et d'un geste las, le renvoya. Il l'avait assez vu. Il voyait comme un air de famille entre Lecay et Bluesky : tous les deux étaient capables de contrarier le monde juste en respirant.

Le neveu entra. Dieu merci, ce Palmer là était d'une autre trempe. Impassible, le visage fermé, il n'avait pas accordé un regard à son cousin quand il l'avait croisé sur le seuil de la porte… Tous comptes faits, il pourrait peut-être envisager de se débarrasser de l'incapable sans le mécontenter…

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Oui.

-Que me proposez- vous ?

-Nous pouvons retirer nos installations de Sleepy Hollow…

Cela pourrait être une solution. Mais alors il s'agirait une régression. Il avait eu du mal à étendre sa toile hors de New-York. Retirer ses installations de Sleepy Hollow voulait dire abandonner le terrain qu'il y avait gagné. Cela serait la solution de facilité qui ne résoudrait rien, Bluesky était sur la piste. Il avait levé le coin d'une de ses cellules et malgré le cloisonnement existant entre elles, il pouvait tirer sur le fil de la pelote de laine et remonter son organisation. Non la meilleure solution restait la disparition de Bluesky et de celle qu'il protégeait.

-Je pense que ce serait une erreur, à mon avis, il faut colmater la brèche : éliminer Bluesky et 3M. Vous allez prendre quelques sorciers avec vous et vous en charger. L'idéal serait de les faire parler avant de les tuer, ainsi nous saurions si d'autres sont au courant. Bluesky a la réputation d'être un solitaire qui mène ses affaires à sa guise mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne met personne ne connait le résultat de ses recherches…

-Oui, Maître. Je m'en charge.

Son visiteur partit. Il allait falloir qu'il l'aide à choisir d'excellents combattants. Ce coup-ci, il voulait la tête de Bluesky, et ce n'était pas une image. Maintenant, il devait faire le point sur la situation. Tant que Bluesky serait en liberté, il ne pourrait pas agir à son aise. Mais, il gardait un otage bien utile : Bluesky ne voudrait pas avoir la mort de son supérieur sur la conscience. Par chance, même si ce vieux fou arrivait à envoyer quelqu'un dans ses pattes, cet espion ne trouverait pas Graves facilement.

Sa nouvelle prison se trouvait dans une boite à chaussures abandonnée au fond d'un placard à balais. C'était facile à déplacer et aussi intelligente que soit Lecay, elle n'avait pas pensé à la fouiller. À vrai dire, elle ne devait même pas l'avoir remarqué. La seule raison pour laquelle Lecay n'y était pas, c'était qu'il envisageait qu'une des disciples, mademoiselle Irène Fly, prenne sa place. Dans ce cas, il la lui faudrait facile d'accès. Aussi douée que soit mademoiselle Fly, elle n'était pas suffisamment douée pour se passer de Polynectar, et l'ingrédient le plus important de cette potion était un morceau de la personne dont on voulait prendre l'apparence, généralement un cheveu, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on devenait une réplique exacte de notre victime en permanence actualisée et qu'il était difficile de marcher avec un pied en moins, d'où l'intérêt de ne pas couper un membre…

Higgins se présenta. Courbé en deux, le vieux majordome attendait qu'il lui accorde un regard. Grindelwald soupira.

-Martins et Williams se présentent au rapport.

C'étaient deux des trois hommes qu'il avait envoyé enquêter à la Nouvelle-Orléans, chez Mercy Lecay. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il allait apprendre des choses sur son ennemie et peut-être des éléments qui l'aideraient à la briser...

-Alors ? Fit-il.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire de longues phrases et ces deux-là semblaient d'humeur à être ailleurs. Ils se jetèrent un regard avant que celui de droite ne se racle la gorge dans une vaine tentative pour gagner du temps. Pas de bonnes nouvelles manifestement.

-Elle possède la moitié d'un bar…

-En fait, le propriétaire avait des difficultés financières suite à un incendie, alors elle lui a racheté la moitié de son bar, compléta l'imbécile numéro deux.

-Ce qui n'est pas un mauvais investissement vu l'emplacement et le type de la clientèle.

-Il est très prisé par la bonne société créole de la Nouvelle-Orléans…

-Merci pour cette visite touristique, autre chose messieurs ? Les interrompit Grindelwald.

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau. Ils avaient fait quoi pendant les semaines qu'ils avaient passé à fouiner à la recherche d'informations sur Mercy Lecay ?

-On a posé des questions sur elle, disant que l'on voulait faire appel à ses services…

-Au début, tout ce passait bien, nous avons même pu prendre contact avec son agence de mercenaires.

Et… ? Grindelwald commençait à s'énerver doucement mais surement. Le duo de comiques n'allait pas faire long feu à ce rythme.

-On ne sait pas trop ce qui est arrivé…

-On est juste aller se faire lire l'avenir chez un prêtre vaudou… Un certain Philippe Blanchard…

-On s'est installé…

-Et l'instant d'après, des grenouilles... Il nous avait transformé, puis très gentiment, il nous a mis dans la mare derrière chez lui en nous souhaitant bonne chance. Sur le coup on a pas compris, mais on s'est vite rendu compte que dans ce pays de sauvages tous les enfants chassent les grenouilles

-Chassent les grenouilles ?

-OUI, on ne peut pas y croire mais ils les mangent… ils adorent ça. On a bien failli se faire manger une bonne douzaine de fois par ces sauvages de Cajuns. En voyageant de nuit, nous sommes sortis des marais. Le problème c'est que le jour, les enfants vous chassent, et la nuit, les alligators ne dorment pas… Il faut être sur le qui-vive en permanence si on veut s'en sortir. MacNab n'a pas eu cette chance. Un serpent l'a avalé en un seul morceau…

-C'est pour ça que nous avons mis près de trois mois à revenir. Plus de 2200 kilomètres en sauts de grenouilles. Savez-vous que les grenouilles aquatiques sont capables d'effectuer de très longs sauts en restant près du sol ou cinquante fois la longueur de leur corps c'est-à-dire à deux mètres de haut, et de nager très rapidement ? C'est dû à leurs pattes longues et palmées, c'est ce qui nous a sauvé.

Mais en plus, ils se lançaient dans un cours sur les batraciens… Rien ne lui serait épargné, vraiment. Il leva la main pour les faire taire, il en avait assez entendu.

-Bref, vous avez fait chou blanc… Résuma Grindelwald.

-Ça on peut pas dire le contraire, Maître, répondit Williams contrit.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Impossible pour lui d'avoir une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. D'un geste de main, il congédia ces deux crétins. Il n'allait pas les tuer, ce n'était pas forcément leur faute si d'une façon ou d'une autre ils avaient marché sur les pieds d'un prêtre vaudou. Au vu de la réputation de ses gens-là, c'était miraculeux que ce Louisianais ne les ait pas cuisinés lui-même, peut-être était-il végétarien ? Sans compter qu'il les admirait un peu : 2200 kilomètres en sauts de deux mètres...

-Au fait, bravo pour votre retour, vous avez montré une persévérance digne d'éloges ! Comment avez-vous retrouvé votre forme ? Il devenait sans doute un peu sentimental, mais il fallait qu'il sache…

-Vous savez, Maître, entrer dans le QG ne fut pas simple, les gars voulaient tous nous chasser à coups de balai. Mais pour tout dire, le plus compliqué fut d'un trouver un qui ait accepté de nous embrasser sur la bouche…

A celle-là, il ne trouvait rien à répondre… Il ne chercherait même pas qui s'était dévoué et les regarda sortir d'un air rêveur, puis interloqué, quand il vit Martins attraper une mouche au vol pour la manger...


	42. Frederic Grayson, ou parfois il vaut mie

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« L'envieux, jaloux de la réussite d'autrui, joint au ridicule celui de la méchanceté sans esprit vous l'entendrez dénigrer tous les talents, contester tous les succès, affaiblir tous les éloges, et renchérir sur toutes les critiques. »_

-Étienne de Jouy, L'Hermite de la Chaussée d'Antin (1814).

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 :** **Frederic Grayson, ou** **parfois il vaut mieux être le second.**

Il s'était fait embrasser par des grenouilles. Techniquement, ce n'était pas des grenouilles, mais quand même ! Ils avaient osé lui sauter sauvagement dessus en public pour l'embrasser ! Depuis il voyait bien que les autres se marraient et clignaient de l'oeil quand il entrait dans une pièce. Il ne leur pardonnerai jamais, les descendrait dès qu'il le pourrait… Il n'oublierait jamais le contact avec leur peau froide, lisse et visqueuse,… pouah ! Il avait beau s'être débarbouillé, rincé la bouche, lavé les dents un nombre de fois incalculable, il le sentait toujours sur ses lèvres… beurk, beurk et rebeurk !

C'est Palmer que Grindelwald avait choisit pour mener l'attaque contre Bluesky. Cela aussi l'ulcérait. Pourquoi ce type et pas lui ? Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant il avait parfaitement rempli toutes les missions que le Maître lui avait confié. Il avait organisé la cellule de New York puis celle de Sleepy Hollow, dans son manoir familial, fallait-il qu'il le rappelle ? C'était lui qui avait assuré la protection de ces deux QG, en particulier en organisant un groupe de corbeaux de jour, de hiboux de nuit pour sa surveillance… C'est grâce à lui qu'on avait débusqué cette vieille fouineuse de Mabel Marie March, et, qu'on avait su qu'elle se rendait au MACUSA… Bien sûr c'est le Maître qui avait reçu les confidences de Picquery sur les ragots insignifiants et inutiles des vieilles filles sans autres occupations dans la vie… Là, le Maître avait demandé au vieux Palmer de ce charger de l'élimination de la bavarde sous prétexte qu'il la connaissait bien et était un de ses intimes. Erreur. On avait pu voir le succès de l'entreprise… Maintenant il fallait recommencer avec cette vieille empoisonneuse sous la protection de Bluesky, en plus.

Bref, passons. Lucius Archibald Palmer était là devant lui. Il allait devoir expliquer le plan qu'il avait déjà mis au point et obtenir l'approbation de cet abruti. Quand on a un cousin comme le sien, la moindre des choses est de se taire pensait-il. Mais le Maître en avait décidé autrement…

-Le réseau de la cheminée sera coupé par nos agents infiltrés au sein du service d'Entretien des Transports Magiques du MACUSA, bloquant ainsi Bluesky et sa nouvelle amie dans la maison. Le vieux pourrait s'en sortir, mais, il a l'esprit trop chevaleresque pour abandonner une femme…

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'ils y sont toujours ?

-Pour ça oui, j'ai placé une série de corbeaux et d'hiboux dressés pour la surveillance tout autour. Vous pouvez être certain qu'ils y sont. Les oiseaux sentent cela. Je peux même te dire que Bluesky ne quitte pas 3M, du regard, ils sont en permanence dans la même pièce, même la nuit…

-Vous croyez que…

-Allez savoir, il a la santé pour un vieux de son âge qui était mourant il y a deux mois. Pour l'attaque j'ai prévu d'attendre la nuit. Nous provoquerons un gros orage sur la ville, ainsi personne ne mettra le nez dehors, pas de témoins, et les coups de tonnerres et éclairs camoufleront nos combats.

-C'est une bonne idée, moins on a de témoins, moins on a d'ennuis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'il était un débutant ? Il en avait vu d'autres dans sa carrière d'auror… Comme la fois, où seul il avait combattu et attrapé un groupe de trolls en goguette ayant trop arrosé le mariage de leur copain qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de mettre à sac toute la ville d'Amesbury (Massachusetts) ! Depuis sa fondation en 1642, cette ville n'avait jamais vécu un truc pareil. Sans compter qu'une fois, la vingtaine de trolls arrêtés, il avait fallu traiter les 15000 habitants par des sorts d'Oubliette, corsés pour l'occasion, car pour oublier une virée de trolls en folie, il fallait bien ça. Sans oublier la reconstruction des immeubles, dans le style de l'époque, s'il vous plait… Et c'était ce type qui voulait lui apprendre le métier.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir une dizaine d'attaquants, moitié par le jardin, moitié par la rue. Avec un combattant comme Bluesky embusqué et protégé dans la maison… On aura sans doute besoin de sorts d'Eblouissements et de Désorientation pour nous aider.

-D'autant plus qu'il a sans doute semé des sorts Anti-Intrusion un peu partout.

-Ça on peut y compter, c'est une de ses spécialités. Pour l'heure, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne dort que dix minutes par nuit, alors la surprise…

Palmer semblait enfin ce rendre compte de ce qu'il devait réussir… L'échec n'était pas une option, surtout pas avec Grindelwald pour patron. Tous comptes faits, Frédéric Grayson était presque content d'être déchargé de la responsabilité de cette mission.

-On devrait aussi prévoir des Contre-Sorts d'Aveuglements. Il pourrait en utiliser un pour créer une cape d'invisibilité, capable de les recouvrir et leur permettre d'échapper.

-Pourquoi pas une Vision Lucide ? Si ils veulent passer à travers la zone protégée par ce sort, ils seront obligatoirement révélés, proposa Palmer.

Pas faux. Ils devraient tracer tout autour de la maison, un large cercle de ce type. Suffisamment large pour qu'ils ne puissent leur échapper. Tout ce qui sort de la zone n'est plus affecté par Révélation, il fallait limiter les risques que Bluesky et 3M puissent y échapper. Palmer n'était pas aussi idiot qu'il le paraissait.

-On pourrait la doubler par un Locomotor Mortis qui leur serait destiné. Double sécurité, si par hasard, ils échappent à la Vision Lucide, le maléfice du Bloque-jambes pourrait nous aider.

Il aimait bien Lucius Archibald, il serait presque peiné si Grindelwald le réduisait en cendres si Bluesky et 3M lui échappaient…

-Je vais réunir mon équipe. Je te serais très reconnaissant si tu pouvais m'assister dans mes choix, je sais combien la sécurité est ton domaine d'expertise.

Décidément très sympathique. Enfin un qui reconnaissait qu'il était le meilleur… Il allait l'aider honnêtement à mener l'attaque. Palmer partit sur un petit hochement de tête.

Grayson se sentait mieux, il se sentait regonflé. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait être à la place de Palmer. Il n'irait pas contrarier ni Bluesky, ni Grindelwald. Entre l'écorce et l'arbre, il ne fallait jamais mettre le doigt.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne fulminait plus. Martins et Williams étaient encore marqués par leur aventure, ils avaient tendance à adorer manger les mouches et parfois leur peau luisait… Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé tous leurs réflexes non plus, mais, quoi de mieux pour se remettre en forme que de participer à une belle bataille ? Pas aux premiers rangs bien sûr, mais pas très loin. Avec un peu de malchance, si Bluesky n'avait pas perdu la main… lui en tout cas ne serait pas loin et un sort est si vite perdu…

C'est avec ce sentiment d'apaisement qu'il vit entrer une jeune femme qui grâce à un sortilège de _Wingardium Leviosa_ promenait du bout de sa baguette une grosse malle marron très usagée. Il lui semblait la reconnaître… Il fouillait dans sa mémoire, rassemblant des souvenirs vieux de … Lecay, c'était la malle de Lecay, celle qu'elle transportait de la même façon quand nouvellement arrivée de la Nouvelle Orléans, elle s'était installée dans le garni de New York qu'il lui avait indiqué. Que faisait cette fille avec cette malle ? Et qui était-elle ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant ! De plus, c'était lui le responsable de cette cellule ! Il aurait dû connaître tous ceux qui venaient au quartier général et en plus se permettaient de l'interrompre dans ses réflexions !

-Irène Fly.

Manifestement elle avait perçu son interrogation.

-Je dois fouiller cette malle et apprendre le plus possible sur sa propriétaire afin de prendre sa place. Une certaine Mercy Lecay… Pour l'instant, le Maître ne veut pas que j'aille la voir, mais, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir l'étudier avant de partir en mission.

Elle répondait à sa seconde question non-encore formulée… Ses habitudes d'aurors n'étaient jamais loin, serait-elle un tant soit peu Legilimens ? La Legilimancie, n'était d'ordinairement pas enseignée dans les écoles et donc relativement rare dans la vie courante, mais son secteur d'activité n'était pas la vie courante… Quelqu'un rencontré dans ce cadre pouvait avoir développé des pouvoirs extraordinaires…

Le fait que cette Irène Fly soit en possession de la malle de Lecay, prouvait en tous cas une chose : Grindelwald s'était enfin rendu compte qu'il fallait arrêter Mercy Lecay. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis dans la confidence ? Manifestement, le Maître n'avait pas eu confiance en lui… Il sentait son inquiétude et sa mauvaise humeur remonter d'un coup… Il n'était plus son bras droit, quelle meilleure preuve lui fallait-il pour en être certain ? Une bonne nouvelle, l'arrestation de cette vipère, ne pouvait seule le réjouir, la méfiance de Grindelwald à son égard l'inquiétait largement plus…

Le Maître avait des projet pour Lecay. Cette Fly avait la même carrure et paraissait plutôt intelligente, capable et culottée, Grindelwald voulait sans doute faire avec elle ce qu'il réussissait si bien avec Graves : qu'elle prenne sa place et introduire ainsi un nouveau pion de grande valeur au MACUSA. Mais, s'il ne laissait même pas la personne qui allait la remplacer la voir, comment voulait-il qu'elle réussisse ? Il devait y avoir autre chose.

-Abernathy doit m'apporter le dossier du MACUSA sur elle, pourriez-vous m'avertir quand il sera là ? Je vous en serais très reconnaissante…

Abernathy était un minable coincé dans un poste minable du MACUSA depuis des années. Pourtant, Fly semblait être plus intéressé par ce type insipide que par lui ! Comble de tout, elle osait se servir de lui comme d'un majordome ! Décidément, elle était faite pour remplacer Lecay. Sa bonne humeur avait vraiment été de courte durée, Grayson se sentait prêt à exploser le premier qui le contrarierait. Et ce qui le contrariait le plus était qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher Mercy Lecay, il aurait tant aimé lui faire passer le goût des fraises... Grindelwald avait fait déplacer Graves et il gardait Lecay pour lui seul. Ce n'était pas juste.


	43. Hector Bluesky, ou une journée comme les

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Entre deux sots qui combattent, il y a toujours un victorieux, et c'est bien égal. »_

-Antoine de Rivarol, Les pensées inédites de Rivarol (1836).

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 :** **Hector Bluesky, ou une journée comme les autres, quoique…**

Hector savait que le moment approchait. Le moment où ils attaqueraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le laisser vivre plus longtemps… Trois jours depuis sa réapparition. Trois jours pendant lesquels il avait été sous surveillance continue, il fallait être un idiot pour ne pas voir les oiseaux qui se relayaient dans le jardin et la rue. Grindelwald avait déjà été très patient en attendant ces trois jours. Il était sûr que ce serait pour cette nuit. Il les attendrait de pied ferme. Il ne reculerait pas. En attaquant, ils se découvriraient, Reed et Blanchard pourrait ensuite les prendre en chasse et tirer sur la pelote de laine… Une chèvre, il était la chèvre attachée au piquet qui attendait le lion. Une drôle de sensation. Elle ne lui était pas étrangère, il avait déjà employé cette ruse un certain nombre de fois, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il préférait l'attaque à la défense… D'autant plus que cette fois, il n'était pas seul, il devait protéger sa petite souris blanche…

Depuis trois jours, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Toujours près d'elle, toujours avec elle. Elle allait et venait calmement dans sa maison, s'affairant comme toute petite vieille de quatre-vingts ans, à petits pas, à petits gestes mais avec une infinie délicatesse, une grâce juvénile. Elle furetait, astiquait, cuisinait, plutôt bien d'ailleurs, sans cesse. Le tout, sans baguette, comme une non-maj. Manifestement, elle ne savait pas que son visiteur était un sorcier, un auror de grande classe, aussi elle continuait à tenir son rôle. Maligne en plus… Décidément cette sorcière était parfaite.

Au moment de l'attaque, il lui révèlerait son métier et à deux, ils feraient front, en attendant que Reed et Blanchard les secourent si besoin. Mais normalement, ce ne serait pas nécessaire. Le soir tombé, le repas pris, une délicieuse blanquette de veau… Devant son café, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Depuis trois jours, il prenait des habitudes de vieux retraité et le pire c'était qu'il y prenait goût. La cheminée, il y avait une heure, il avait vérifié son usage… Sa fonction de cheminette était coupée, l'attaque était proche. Pour cette nuit, il pleuvait dru, éclairs et tonnerres se succédaient. Malin, pluie battante, pas un temps à mettre même un chien dehors… Les non-maj's resteraient chez eux, la nuit appartenait aux sorciers.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Mabel Marie ? Pas trop fatiguée ? Je pense que ce soir, nous allons avoir de la visite.

-Les sorciers noirs ?

Vraiment très maligne sa petite souris blanche…

-À mon avis, l'attaque est pour cette nuit. Je pense que nous devrions sortir nos baguettes et nous préparer.

-Je crois que ce serait en effet une bonne idée que vous preniez la baguette que vous cachez si soigneusement dans la fausse poche de votre gilet, Hector, pour moi, mon rouleau à pâtisserie me semble le plus indiqué.

-Rouleau… Vous avez perdu votre baguette ?

-Je n'en ai jamais eu, Hector. Qu'en aurais-je fait ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière…

-Mais dans ce cas qu'êtes-vous ?

-Une simple cracmole. Ma sœur jumelle Mabel Marie était une sorcière du premier cercle, ainsi que nos parents : Oncle Paolus et Tante Carolina-Julie. Pour moi, j'ai été confiée dès mon plus jeune âge à Papa et Maman : Monsieur et Madame Winters des amis, non-maj's. Je m'appelle Sophie.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dîtes.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, Hector…

Que répondre ? Ça changeait tout, il était seul pour les deux côtés de la maison. Pas un problème en soit, mais il devrait de plus la protéger. Elle était nue et sans protection face aux sorciers noirs de Grindelwald qui allaient passer à l'attaque. Reed et Blanchard n'interviendraient pas ouvertement, c'était contraire aux intérêts de l'enquête, ils devaient se sortir seuls du guêpier où ils s'étaient fourrés.

-Ne pensez-vous pas, Mon Cher, que nous devrions baisser les lumières et faire semblant de nous coucher. Cela leur donnerait l'occasion de passer à l'action et pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ?

-N'avez-vous pas peur, Mab… Sophie ?

-Avec vous, Hector, rien ne peut m'effrayer, vous me semblez être de taille à repousser une armée. D'ailleurs, Altair Palmer n'a pas demandé son reste le premier soir, il s'est enfui dès qu'il l'a pu et plutôt piteusement si vous voulez mon avis !

Cette non-sorcière était vraiment une perle. Depuis trois jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle gardait un calme olympien, ne l'abreuvait pas de questions ou de sottises, ne s'étonnait pas de le voir imposer de rester dans sa chambre installé dans le fauteuil pendant qu'elle dormait… Elle avait alors seulement insisté pour lui apporter coussins et couvertures _« laissez-moi vous installer confortablement, Hector, c'est la moindre des choses... »_ Une cuisinière hors pair en plus, ses plats lui rappelaient sa mère qui avait été un grand cordon bleu… Dieu que ses ragoûts de chacal épicés, lui manquaient parfois ! On aurait pu croire à une idiote qui ne comprenait rien, en fait c'était quelqu'un à qui on n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer l'évidence...Une perle très rare, exceptionnelle !

Par la fenêtre, ils aperçurent une ombre, l'attaque commençait. Un éblouissement assourdissant, les fenêtres de la façade arrière explosèrent. Sophie sursauta, poussant un petit cri de surprise. Bluesky, la prit par la main, la poussant sous la table du salon.

-Mettez-vous là Chérie, vous serez protégée des éclats. Ne vous en faites pas, certains se sont juste un peu trop approchés de quelques uns de mes sorts de Défense : j'ai emprunté quelques grenades aux non-maj's et je les ai un peu améliorées… Elles sont capables de réagir d'elles-mêmes si on les approche avec de mauvaises intentions à mon endroit. Je crains par contre que la cuisine ne soit devenue un peu poussiéreuse…

Ces dernières heures, il avait entouré la maison de quelques sortilèges de Défenses chargés de retarder et compliquer l'action des assaillants. Le problème des corbeaux chargés de leur surveillance, c'est qu'ils réagissaient à la présence du sujet, pas à ses actions… Si on restait sur place, on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait. Lui personnellement ne se fiait jamais totalement à ce type de volatiles, sauf quand c'était ceux de Mercy. Il ne savait pas comment elle les avait dressés, mais, ils étaient aussi vicieux qu'elle. Les chouettes, les mainates aussi, étaient bien plus intelligents et utiles que les autres, capables de noter ces petits détails...

Des cris se faisaient entendre. Aux encouragements, se mêlaient un peu de douleur. Manifestement un au moins de ses agresseurs avait fait les frais de ses récupérations de matériel… Les fenêtres du salon explosèrent et une boule de feu ravagea l'intérieur. Dieu merci, il avait pris la précaution depuis deux jours de mettre, Gertrude, sa chère Ford T en sécurité chez un garagiste non-maj de ses amis… Il adorait Gertrude et aurait détesté la savoir cabossée par ses sauvages.

- _Cave inimicum !_

La minuscule statue d'appaloosa _ **(1)**_ de bronze encore en équilibre sur le rebord de fenêtre prit vie et hurla. Bluesky se retourna.

- _Stupefix_ _Totalus_ _!_

Finnigan, d'après le dossier de Reed, qui s'était précipité imprudemment chuta inconscient, le nez dans la poussière.

- _Expelliarmus_ _!_

Derrière Finnigan, Olivetti resta interdit pendant que Bluesky rattrapait sa baguette.

 _-Fulgari !_

Voilà le travail fini, le second les mains et les pieds liés tomba sur Finnigan. Bluesky se sentait invincible, regardant vers les fenêtres du salon…

 _-Expelliarmus !_

 _-Expulso !_

Une troisième baguette en main, il repoussa l'assaut venant de devant.

 _-_ _Endoloris_!

Bluesky se jeta à terre, le sort impardonnable passa au dessus de sa tête allant fracasser le tableau accroché au mur. Les dizaines de mouettes qui jusque là volaient bien tranquillement au dessus de Cape May _**(**_ _ **2**_ _ **)**_ s'enfuirent dans toute la maison en poussant des cris effarouchés et offusqués. Certaines touchées par le sort, se tordaient sur le sol partiellement déplumées.

 _-Finite Incantatem !_

Dirigeant sa baguette vers elles, Bluesky les libéra, elles s'envolèrent rejoignant les autres et elles filèrent toutes sans demander leur reste par la fenêtre explosée, griffant des pattes, piquant du bec et giflant des ailes les assaillants imprudents et surtout surpris par de tels adversaires. On peut être suffisamment courageux pour souhaiter affronter un vieux guerrier et fuir lamentablement devant quelques volatiles déchaînés...

-Bravo Hector !

Bluesky n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur Sophie qui pliée en deux sous la table, l'encourageait. Déjà un autre sorcier noir apparaissait par la porte de la cuisine.

 _-Petrificus Totalus !_

Le sort passa à droite et fracassa le placard à tasses de porcelaine, MacGregor s'était jeté sur le côté. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'excuser pour tant de maladresse, on verrait plus tard...

 _-Locomotor Mortis !_

Sa réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre et avait atteint Bluesky qui tomba au sol, les jambes paralysées. Les jambes mais pas la langue.

 _-Fulgari !_

A son second essai, il avait atteint son but, le sorcier noir était impuissant. Pal mal pour un vieux crouton, non ?

 _-Salveo Maleficia !_

Dirigeant sa baguette vers se propres jambes, il se remit debout. Maintenant, qu'il était invisible, il avait un avantage, il attendait l'assaut plus confiant.

- _Cave inimicum !_

Le minuscule cheval de bronze maintenant coupé en deux ne savait plus où donner de la tête, qu'il n'avait plus d'ailleurs… Il hurlait de sa bouche absente, galopait dans tous les sens pour l'avertir du danger.

 _-Lacarnum Inflamarae ! Sectumsempra ! Stupefix ! Avada kadavra !_

De l'extérieur, de tous les côtés des sorts fusaient vers le salon, le plâtre s'envolait, recouvrait tout, l'atmosphère devenait irrespirable. La boule de feu rebondissait sur les murs, enflammant le papier peint, laissant des traînées noirâtres sur les murs. Plus une vitre de la maison ne subsistait, les meubles renversés et ouverts laissaient échapper sur le sol leur contenu. Demain, les non-maj's de la ville devraient se creuser un peu la tête pour trouver une raison plausible à ce désastre, avec peut-être un éclair mal placé… Sans doute le gaz, c'était toujours le gaz. Quant aux sorciers, ils comprendraient tous seuls...

Il se jeta au sol, rejoignant Sophie sous la table. Dans quelques minutes, ils lanceraient l'assaut final, sa jambe entaillée saignait et ses vêtements déchirés montraient la violence du combat. Dirigeant la baguette vers lui.

 _-Revigor !_

Ça lui ferait pas de mal de retrouver un peu de tonus, pour la suite des évènements.

 _\- Ferula !_

Des bandages sortirent de sa baguette, bandant sa cheville. Il aurait meilleure allure ainsi...

Calmement, malgré les déflagrations qui éclataient dans toute la maison, elle le prit par la main et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

-On ne peut pas utiliser de Cheminette, c'est ce que j'ai vérifié en premier… Lui dit-il d'un ton un peu las.

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours le tenant par la main, elle se pencha vers le fond de l'âtre et ramassa une petite pierre noircie par des années de feux… Tout à coup, ils furent aspirés, transportés dans des tuyaux, pressés l'un contre l'autre, compressés. Un choc, ils avaient atterris au milieu d'un autre salon propret, d'un bouquet de fleurs fanées dans un vase posé sur la table, émanait une odeur douçâtre un peu écoeurante dans cet espace confiné. Une cheminette combinée à un portoloin, malin… vraiment très malin.

-Oncle Paolus et Tante Carolina-Julie ont créé un conduit de cheminette particulier qui reliait uniquement nos deux salons, non-détectable par le Congrès Magique, utilisable par des non-maj's grâce à un sort spécial protecteur et en utilisant un portoloin particulier. Les sorciers noirs vont être étonnés quand ils vont entrer dans la maison et ne nous trouveront pas sous les décombres. Leur chef va sans doute être très désappointé… Ils ne nous suivront pas, dit-elle en ouvrant la main, la petite pierre noire était encore là…

Que dire, sa petite souris blanche lui avait sauvé la vie… Et dire que Grindelwald serait très désappointé était un euphémisme… Gare à celui qui lui apporterait la nouvelle, il serait sans doute la victime de son désappointement. Bluesky en riait d'avance. Son seul regret, ne pas être là pour assister au spectacle...

-Je vais vous donner un gant et du savon, ainsi, nous pourrons nous débarbouiller. Nous pourrons ensuite parler si vous le désirez...

Il ne savait pas qui était cette femme, mais, il était hors de question qu'il la quitte. De toutes manières, il n'était pas toujours respectueux de la loi, alors, enfreindre une de plus ou une de moins… On ne verrait pas la différence.

* * *

 _(_ _ **1) L**_ _ **'Appaloosa est une**_ _ **race**_ _ **de**_ _ **chevaux de selle**_ _ **originaire du nord-ouest des**_ _ **États-Unis**_ _ **. Issue des montures perdues par les colons européens, elle est sélectionnée traditionnellement par les**_ _ **Indiens**_ _ **Nez-Percés**_ _ **(**_ _ **Nimíipuu**_ _ **) établis près de la rivière**_ _ **Palouse**_ _ **. La grande particularité de ces chevaux est d'avoir très souvent une**_ _ **robe**_ _ **tachetée.**_

 _ **(** **2** **)** **L** **'une des plus anciennes destinations de vacances des États-Unis, des maisons victoriennes du XIXème siècle bordent un littoral sablonneux. Située à la pointe sud-est du New Jersey,** **cette ville côtière accueille depuis plus de deux siècles des visiteurs venus de** **Philadelphie à 150 kilomètres** **,** **de New York** **à** **254 kilomètres et de partout ailleurs. Ce charmant lieu d'évasion au bord de l'océan s'étend sur plusieurs plages de sable fin. C'est ici que l'on trouve « les diamants de Cape May », des galets de cristal de roche que le fleuve Delaware voisin charrie jusque sur le rivage. Les amoureux de la nature pourront observer quelque 400 espèces d'oiseaux qui peuplent la zone.**_


	44. Mercy Lecay, ou Nolite Te Salopardes Ext

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _Nous devons connaître les limites de notre endurance physique et mentale afin de les identifier quand nous les atteignons, pour mieux les dépasser. C'est pourquoi je vous pousse au-delà de toutes souffrances que vous pouvez imaginer. Vous ne baisserez pas les bras, vous ne mourrez pas, vous ne craquerez pas, vous ne perdrez pas courage dans les pires circonstances, comme le font les sorciers ordinaires. Vous tiendrez bon, au-delà des limites que vous pensiez avoir. Et vous serez les derniers debout quand les plus faibles auront choisi la facilité et seront morts._

\- Lucas Goodhell s'adressant aux aspirants exterminateurs en leur exposant son programme d'entrainement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 :** **Mercy** **Lecay, ou Nolite Te Salopardes Exterminorum.**

 _Il y a soixante-onze fleurs sur le côté droit de cette couette. Soixante-quinze sur le côté gauche. Chacune a vingt-quatre pétales. C'est à dire mille-huit-cent-soixante-et-onze pétales en tout. Je le sais, j'ai eu tout le temps de compter._ Sa chemise de nuit blanche, maintenant grisâtre, en gros coton, faisait peine à voir. _Elle la portait depuis la nuit de sa capture et son odeur sera un inconvénient pour m'enfuir. c'est pour cela qu'on n'habille pas les prisonniers de frais, au bout de quelques jours, on les suit à l'odorat..._ L'ennui était le premier ennemi, lui avait-on souvent répété durant sa formation. Et Mercy s'ennuyait. À part lui apporter un repas par jour, Grindelwald ne lui avait rien fait depuis qu'il l'avait enfermée ici. À peine quelques tentatives de discussion, mais pas une question… Soit il avait d'autres problèmes, ce qui était possible vu les surprises qu'elle lui avait laissé, soit il attendait le bon moment, celui où elle serait quasiment prête à tout pour ne plus s'ennuyer. La chaine qui reliait sa cheville gauche au mur lui permettait de faire neuf pas. Pas assez pour atteindre l'escalier et encore moins la porte. Elle avait comparé selon toutes les façons de marcher possibles pour compter... Des pas normaux, des pas de géants, des pas de souris… Tout ceux dont elle se rappelait de ses jeux d'enfants. _Un jour, quelqu'un a dit que les hommes ont peur que les femmes se moquent d'eux et que les femmes avaient peur que les hommes les tuent._ Mercy avait manqué de vigilance. Il y avait un point, un détail, qui l'avait trahi. Et elle avait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour réfléchir à quoi. Aussi pour tenter de s'enfuir. Elle s'était changée en corbeau pour se rendre compte qu'il fallait des mains humaines pour ouvrir le soupirail. Ensuite, elle avait essayé sous forme humaine et elle ne l'atteignait plus. Ces découvertes avaient failli la décourager. Failli, parce que si elle pouvait s'en débarrasser et remettre sa chaine à volonté, elle avait une carte dans sa manche. Elle avait bien entendu cherché où Grindelwald avait mis les runes qui l'empêchaient de jeter des sorts : si elle les trouvait, elle pourrait peut-être les briser, mais, les murs, le sol et même le plafond étaient parfaitement lisses, du moins à son arrivée. Et il n'y avait pas de meuble où il aurait pu les écrire. L'ennui lui avait fait faire des choses…

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. La bonne nouvelle était que ses onze bleus lui faisaient de moins en moins mal. _Soixante-onze. Soixante-quinze. Vingt-quatre._ _Mille-huit-cent-soixante-et-onze._ _Onze. Je tuerais pour une balle._ Elle ne savait même plus comment s'occuper l'esprit à part faire des graffitis sur les murs de sa prison. Actuellement, elle révisait son latin. Elle en avait écrit des bêtises dans sa vie, mais, pas au point de recouvrir un mur. L'idée était que ses inscriptions masquent les symboles qu'elle y avait gravé et qui avait pour but de briser les sorts de Restriction auxquels elle était soumise.

Grindelwald avait « coupé » son lien avec son Coven. Elle le sentait, comme on sent un membre amputé. C'était ennuyeux. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ce soit le cas, qu'elle ne puise pas se servir de ses liens métaphysiques. Comme Percival pouvait être contacté ainsi, dû moins, elle avait pu le contacter ainsi, elle n'avait pas pensé que Grindelwald puisse penser à les bloquer. Et elle ne voyait pas comment. Généralement, on utilisait un cercle magique pour une telle prouesse, et elle n'avait pas la sensation d'un millier d'insectes rampant sous sa peau, caractéristique de la soumission à ce type de sort. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait la voir. C'était toujours la même personne. Grindelwald devait avoir peur qu'elle manipule l'un de ses hommes s'il acceptait de leur déléguer la tâche de la nourrir. Il avait raison. Généralement, les mâles aiment se sentir comme des héros aux yeux d'une jolie fille, et Mercy savait très bien se faire passer pour une ravisante idiote. C'était l'un de ses fonds de commerce. En plus d'avoir un carnet d'adresse à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mage noir en mal de carnage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Réprimant l'envie de lui répliquer un « je repeints mon plafond » qui serait très mal passé, elle lui montra du doigt une inscription dont elle avait écrit le dernier mot il y a quelques minutes à peine.

-Nolite Te Salopardes Exterminorum, murmura-t-il comme pour goûter chaque mot.

Exactement. _Ne laissez pas les bâtards vous réduire_. N'importe quel latiniste vous dirait que la grammaire n'était pas bonne, que c'est une blague de lycéens, et que si on voulait réellement traduire cette phrase, ça ne signifiait rien. Mais, lorsque rien n'a de sens, les mots ont de leur importance. Grindelwald lui attrapa le poignet et serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ouvre. Il lui prit son épingle à cheveux comme quand on confisque son jouet à un enfant pas sage. Traduction : il parle suffisamment bien le latin pour savoir que cette phrase n'est pas à son honneur. Elle le laissa faire, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir. Elle en avait une autre, qu'elle avait caché dans sa couette. Autre dont elle le servait pour noter chaque fois qu'elle apercevait le soleil faiblir pour laisser place à la nuit. Elle ne s'endormait pas avant ce moment et avoir fait un nouveau trait. C'était une des routines qu'elle avait mise en place pour éviter de devenir folle. Pour résister, il fallait s'accrocher à des rituels qui permettent de garder une illusion de contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle continue à noter chaque jour qui passe. Il y avait maintenant une vingtaine de traits. Cela lui semblait tellement plus.

Elle se tourna vers lui. S'il restait, c'était qu'il voulait lui parler. Encore. Voila à quoi elle en était réduite. Accepter de parler avec un Fanatique. Super. Ce qui aurait été vraiment génial aurait été qu'il lui ramène une balle qu'elle aurait pu lancer et rattraper. Avec un peu de chance, et un mauvais lancé, Grindelwald se la serait pris en pleine face. Seigneur, elle voulait une baballe.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de supporter cela. Lui dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Le diable a la voix douce lui avait toujours dit sa mère. S'il n'y avait pas une pointe de moquerie dans celle de Grindelwald, Mercy aurait pu se laisser prendre au piège. Cet homme était un démon. Et elle détestait les démons. Ils se fichaient comme de leur première malédiction des arguments n'allant pas dans leur sens… Et de tout le reste. Seule la foi est efficace contre eux. Et elle était en pleine crise de foi. Ce qu'elle avait fait à Maxime pesait sur son moral et son cœur. Et elle était tout sauf pure. Or, la pureté et la vertu, il n'y a que cela de vrai contre les démons. Aujourd'hui, elle percevait sa maison fragile comme du verre, et rien ne lance des pierres aussi bien que les démons, ils savent exactement où frapper pour que tout s'écroule autour de vous.

-Combien de fois au nom du Secret Magique votre famille a été mise à mal ?

Trop de fois. Grindelwald frappait là où ça faisait mal. Là où ses certitudes étaient les plus faibles.

-Grandissez un peu, mademoiselle Lecay. Le monde n'est pas bien fait et les « gentils » ne gagnent jamais. Vous avez trente-trois ans, comportez-vous comme tel, reprit-il.

-Je n'ai pas trente-trois ans, j'ai dix-sept ans puis seize ans d'expérience.

Seize ans de trop vous diront certains. Elle avait été brisée et c'était reconstruite un certains nombre de fois. Mais, ce coup-ci, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle puisse de nouveau s'enfuir à cheval avec un homme aussi brisé qu'elle par la guerre. Un homme qui n'avait jamais fait d'équitation avant ce voyage imprévu. Ce qui voulait dire, pas de semaines hors du temps pour eux deux. Pas de guérison pour elle. Pas cette fois. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de découvrir la profondeur de sa disgrâce.

-Je rencontre des difficultés à Sleepy Hollow, et je pense que vous n'y êtes pas pour rien.

Exact. Du moins, en partie… Elle n'était pas responsable de ce que Bluesky faisait. Mais à la place de le lui avouer sa responsabilité partielle, elle haussa les épaules. Rien ne l'obligeait à confirmer ou à infirmer ces accusations. Et puis, comment aurait-elle fait du fond de ce trou à rat ? En préparant son coup bien en avance et en lançant une Nécromancienne et un Exterminateur sur la piste de Grayson, mais ça, Grindelwald n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-Un rat dans un labyrinthe est libre d'aller n'importe où, tant qu'il reste dans le labyrinthe, fit-elle.

Cela n'avait aucun rapport, et elle le savait. Grindelwald la regarda. Mercy dut réprimer un sourire. Elle n'était peut-être pas libre de sortir, mais, elle était encore libre de jeter des remarques à qui elle le voulait, même à lui. Ils pouvaient faire comme si, mais, elle n'aurait jamais la docilité d'un rat. Elle était un oiseau, et même en cage, elle voudrait toujours voler.

-Meilleur ne veut pas dire meilleur pour tout le monde, monsieur Grindelwald. Cela signifie toujours le pire pour certains…

Elle se releva tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait la démoraliser autant qu'il le voulait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser les bras. Renoncer maintenant serait trop dur.

-Demandez aux familles de vos victimes ce qu'elles pensent de votre monde meilleur. Mais pour cela, il faudra regarder en face des personnes qui vous voient comme un monstre.

La gifle lui brulait la joue Grindelwald avait réagit brutalement. Personne n'aimait voir la réalité, surtout quand on vous la lançait brutalement au visage. Elle ferma le poing et un écran d'énergie naquit, éloignant brutalement le mage noir d'elle. Elle venait de jouer une de ses dernières cartes. Sa chevalière n'était pas une simple chevalière : c'était ce qui symbolisait de son rang de Chien Noir. Un Chien Noir était un membre d'un Coven, ayant l'interdiction de prendre partie, chargé de faire respecter l'ordre au sein des Covens. En échange de ce rôle de gardien de l'ordre, il recevait une certaine protection nécessaire à sa tache. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas maintenir cette protection éternellement : tôt ou tard, elle devrait dormir. Et elle était certaine d'une chose : Grindelwald n'hésiterait pas cinq secondes avant de lui briser la main pour lui prendre sa chevalière. Elle l'avait surpris et elle allait le payer, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Bon. Elle pouvait encaisser et c'était toujours mieux que l'ennui. Oui, elle était sans doute un peu folle.

-Je pourrais ne rien ressentir. Je pourrais céder, ce serait si facile. Mais, quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était important d'avoir des émotions même si on en souffrait, que ces émotions font de nous des gens plus humains, que pour le pire et le meilleur, il faut garder espoir. J'aime les miens et mon pays, je ne les trahirais pas. Et je garderais l'espoir de mourir plutôt que de vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir.

-Vous avez choisi le chemin de la douleur.

-Il n'y a jamais de vie sans douleur et mort. Jamais de lumières sans obscurité. Jamais de douleur sans espoir.

Elle devait tenir et jouer la comédie. Faire comme si toutes ces menaces la laissaient indifférente. Pour l'instant, c'était facile, mais demain plus dur et encore plus dur le surlendemain. À défaut de garder espoir, elle devait garder son esprit de contrariété intact, c'était sa seule chance. Une fois que Grindelwald aurait eu d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait, il la tuerait. Elle en savait trop et n'avait pas d'importance capitale dans ses plans. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.


	45. Percival Graves, ou savoir profiter de t

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

« _La plupart des gens préfèrent fuir ce qui leur fait peur. Vous, vous courez après. Vous devez être un peu folle. »_

-Thésée Dragonneau à Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 :** **Percival Graves, ou** **savoir profiter de toute occasion.**

La porte s'ouvrit, on poussa quelqu'un dans sa cellule. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Cette silhouette, ces cheveux… Cette chemise, elle n'en avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, il adorait la voir se réveiller au matin dans cette tenue si ridiculement rétro. Ces jurons prononcés bien trop souvent pour qu'il ait besoin de les prendre en note. Mercy était là. Elle allait bondir sur la personne qui l'avait poussée dans cette pièce quand on lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle lança une nouvelle série de grossièreté avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle le vit et il vit qu'elle se reprochait de s'être fait prendre. Qu'elle pensait avoir échoué et devoir des excuses au monde. Que pouvait-il lui reprocher ? Lui aussi c'était fait prendre dans l'un des pièges de Grindelwald. Mercy tenait un main contre son cœur. Ce n'était pas un geste pour être élégante ou prêter serment, il avait vu trop d'aurors avoir le même geste pour y penser. Sa main était blessée et elle la gardait contre sa poitrine pour éviter de la bouger. Elle se reprochait sa capture, mais maintenant, une lueur de soulagement apparaissait.

Malgré sa fatigue, Percival lui tendit la main. Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de s'approcher de lui. À une époque, elle aurait peut-être accepté de se blottir contre lui, de le laisser la protéger… Lorsqu'elle avait six ans peut-être. Même au cœur de l'horreur qu'avait été la guerre, elle n'avait jamais accepté d'être traitée de la manière que son sexe lui imposait qu'elle le soit.

Son père lui avait appris que si un homme devait toujours un mouchoir sur lui, c'était pour pouvoir le prêter à une femme qui pleurait. Celui-ci avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais le tissu était de bonne qualité. Les trois os composant l'auriculaire avait été brisés. Il déchira son mouchoir en bandes et banda les doigts, un à un. Seul le pouce était intact, les quatre autres devraient être immobilisés si on voulait une chance qu'elle guérisse pas trop mal. Ce que l'on avait fait subir à cette main, c'était de l'acharnement. Sa chevalière protectrice avait disparu. Il la lui avait toujours connue, Mercy ne pouvait plus l'enlever depuis longtemps.

-J'ai dû être horrible dans une vie antérieure pour que Dieu soit aussi horrible avec moi, lui dit Mercy en souriant un peu.

Percival ne croyait pas en Dieu. Il avait vu trop d'horreurs pour croire qu'une puissance supérieure, qui était censée aimer les humains et être compatissante, existait. Mais, c'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il enviait à Mercy sa capacité de croire. Il la sentait démunie, ayant besoin de compassion. C'était un fait rare et il ne savait pas s'il devait en profiter pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pourrait lui en vouloir plus tard, avoir perçu sa faiblesse pouvait être ressentie comme une offense. Il se lança… la serrant tout contre lui.

-Ton Dieu nous envie parce que nous sommes mortels, lâcha-t-il. Parce que chacun de nos instants peut être le dernier et que tout est beaucoup plus beau pour nous car si nous sommes condamnés, nous en sommes conscients et ainsi nous profiterons de toutes les miettes disponibles. Plus jamais nous ne serons seuls ici tant que nous serons tous les deux. Tu ne seras jamais plus ravissante qu'à cet instant.

-Pour ce dernier point, je dois te contredire, Graves, lui répondit Mercy. De plus, je crains que nous ayons tout le temps pour bien mémoriser jusqu'à la plus infime moisissure de ce trou à rat, Grindelwald ne me semble pas décidé à nous en laisser sortir si facilement. Et aussi bien toi que moi sommes couverts de saletés, rajouta-t-elle.

Mercy et le romantisme étaient deux choses qui n'allaient vraiment pas ensemble, sensible seulement les jours pairs et lui romantique les jours impairs, leur compatibilité était aléatoire… Mais, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. Il ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui s'aplatirait devant lui, il voulait une partenaire, pas une servante. Percival entortilla les morceaux du mouchoir de sorte à que les quatre doigts soient maintenus ensemble. Cela aurait été mieux s'il avait pu rajouter quelque chose comme un bâtonnet par doigt pour les maintenir. Durant l'opération, Mercy eut beaucoup de cran : elle se mordit la lèvre au sang plutôt que de gémir.

-Maintenant que nous sommes deux nous devons mettre au point une stratégie.

Se tournant vers lui elle posa son doigt sur les lèvres, ils pouvaient être écoutés. Elle avait raison comme toujours.

-Je te propose que nous fassions des tours pour occuper le grabat qui me sert de couche.

-Ça me paraît indispensable, quoiqu'en nous serrant un peu…

C'était tout elle, prendre son petit air mutin et aguichant, en ce moment. Mais après tout, là, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser, et tant pis s'il profitait de sa faiblesse, il serait bien temps plus tard de lui présenter des excuses faussement contrites. Cette nuit sera fantastique, mais après tout était-ce bien une nuit ? Idiot, se dit-il, il fait bien nuit quelque part… Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, lui touchant la joue, comme autrefois.

-Je t'aime, Mercy.

-Je t'aime aussi, Perce.

-Je te déteste, Mercy.

-Je te déteste aussi, Perce.

Dans les deux cas ils étaient parfaitement sincères l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre, l'un avec l'autre, mais sans, serait pire que tout. Il l'embrassa et sentit que tous leurs différents s'évanouissaient, ils étaient réunis et seul cela comptait.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils prenaient le temps de profiter du moment et du plaisir absolu de se retrouver ensemble.

-D'après toi, pourquoi Grindelwald nous a-t-il réunis ?

-Il veut que je lui dise où est Bluesky, entre autres choses.

-Et tu le sais ?

-Perce, je ne sais déjà pas où je suis, alors où est mon mentor…

-Mais, tu savais où il était une heure avant que Grindelwald ne t'enferme.

-Ce serait beaucoup exagéré, mettons qu'à l'époque, j'en avais une vague idée… Aujourd'hui, il doit être guéri et tel que je le connais, il a repris du service. Il peut être partout et surtout aux environs d'un QG de Grindelwald, juste sous son nez !

-Que veut-il savoir d'autre ?

-Sans doute pourquoi j'ai jugé bon de tuer Reed !

-Tu as TUE Reed ?

-Il fallait bien ça pour suffisamment intriguer Grindelwald et qu'il m'invite à partager ton domicile… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sara Wood, ma cousine est une très bonne médicomage légiste, elle saura quoi faire.

-Tu as descendu un très bon ami, et, c'est tout ce que ça te fait. Sous prétexte qu'il est confié à une légiste qui saura le préparer pour le mettre en bière...

-Pour parler franc, je ne l'ai pas à vrai dire DESCENDU, je me suis contentée de saupoudrer son donut de Poudre de Dernier Jugement. Effet garanti. Quand Grindelwald l'a découvert raide-mort, ensanglanté, étendu de tout son long sur son parquet, il n'est pas allé chercher plus loin. Il ne s'en est même pas approché…

-Et tu trouves ça étonnant ?

Percival ne revenait pas de son ton détaché. Elle s'accusait sans honte, ni pudeur de la mort d'un de ses camarades de lutte, un ami de longues années de combats la main dans la main. Un détachement un peu incongru en fait.

-S'il s'était suffisamment approché, il se serait peut-être demandé pourquoi il avait une Pierre de Bézoart dans la bouche. Avec un peu de jugeote, il aurait compris que c'était du bluff… Et que Maxime était seulement temporairement retiré du jeu.

-Qu'as-tu mis en place en sus, puisque tu sembles avoir tissé ta toile ?

-Tu te souviens d'Ann Blanchard, ma meilleure amie ?

-Celle qui fait commerce avec les morts ?

-Exactement ! Elle est à New York, sous couverture et suit les petits cailloux que j'ai semé. Normalement, elle est maintenant secondée par Bluesky et Reed s'il a totalement récupéré. Même avec les soins de Sara, il faut le temps de se remettre… Ils ont dû entrer en contact avec Picquery qui ignore encore ta substitution, la trahison de Grayson et de quelques-uns des aurors de premier plan qui l'entourent. Pour tout te dire un de ses gardes du corps n'est plus tout à fait le même depuis son dernier séjour de ski à Stratton, dans le Vermont. D'autant plus que le vrai MacDouglas est toujours enfermé dans le sous-sol d'une des églises de cette ville… Le système est simple, un sorcier s'absente pour une raison ou une autre, un autre prend sa place ! Simple et efficace.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, sur un ton calme et détaché, elle lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait appris en l'espace de deux petits mois… Lui n'avait même pas vu la trahison de Grayson, sous son nez, dans son propre bureau…

-Ne me dis pas que tu avais prévu de me retrouver, ici, dans mon cachot…

-C'était une probabilité. Enfermée depuis environ vingt jours en son total pouvoir, il n'a pas réussi à me faire parler par persuasion. Alors il essaye la technique Numéro Vingt-Quatre du Manuel du Bon Tortionnaire : si tu tortures l'ami, l'enfant, l'amant, bref, celui qu'il aime… ton prisonnier peut-être amené à tout te dire pour éviter que tu recommences.

-Et nous voilà réunis…

-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai mis Amethyst en lieux sûrs… June la garde près d'elle, elle ne risque rien, sauf peut-être de me ressembler un peu. Pour ce qui est de ta mère… je ne m'en suis pas occupée, je pense qu'elle est parfaitement capable de se protéger par elle-même !

Percival ne pouvait pas dire autre chose. Sous ses côtés parfaitement éduquée, très digne et très convenable, il avait toujours pensé que sa mère avait dû hériter un peu de sang des Furies _ **(1)**_ , d'une de ses lointaines ancêtres. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne s'était jamais étonné quand parfois Mercy la traitait de mégère. C'était une description plutôt réaliste de ce que pouvait être mère quand elle était contrariée… Une attaque par un sorcier noir pouvait être un élément contrariant et le résultat serait alors explosif...

-Mercy, je sens un truc dur sur ta cuisse…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est Wild Bill _ **(**_ _ **2**_ _ **)**_ mon Colt "New Line " calibre 38 CF produit en 1880, Grindelwald est tellement obnubilé par les sorts, les baguettes, les potions et toutes ces choses magiques, que tu peux passer tout ce qui est non-maj comme tu veux, avec quelques précautions toutefois, il est enveloppé dans un tissu occultant. Je pense que les balles contenues dans son petit barillet pourront avoir leur utilité pour notre évasion. Je l'ai hérité d'une de mes grandes tantes aventurière, Catherine, plus connue sous le nom de Big Nose Kate _ **(3)**_ , épouse de Doc Holliday, qui est partie dans l'ouest non-maj' tenter sa chance lors de la ruée de l'or de 1848. Et crois moi, il est très efficace.

Percival se sentait dépassé. Peut-être le fait d'être resté enfermé un été, seul, dans une pièce… Ou que ce soit Mercy sa compagne de geôle. Elle serait capable de rendre dingue son Dieu, et lui n'était qu'un pauvre mortel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc. Ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire, de ce sourire-là qui lui chavirait le coeur.

-As-tu la moindre idée de comment sortir d'ici ?

-Nous sommes dans une boite à chaussures, Perce. Il va falloir faire preuve d'imagination. Ce sale… Il avait son petit sourire vicieux avant de me la monter au fond du placard à balais devant lequel je suis passée vingt fois. J'aurais dû de souvenir que le seul soin que tu portais à tes chaussures, c'était de les cirer, alors les garder protéger dans une boite…

Une boite à chaussures, en magie le contenant n'était rien, il avait vu des maisonnettes de quelques mètres carrés abriter un hôtel de cent pièces spacieuses avec salles de bals et de spectacles… Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait sérieuse. Grindelwald osait… Graves prit la main blessée de Mercy. Il concentra le peu de magie qu'il avait encore et jeta un sort pour guérir sa main. La magie sans baguette était volatile et il s'était suffisamment affaibli pour savoir que ce n'était pas garanti. Il n'était pas un spécialiste, mais, il pouvait dire que les os n'étaient plus brisés, juste fêlés. C'était un mieux, elle souffrirait moins. Avant, il aurait pu la guérir.

-Nous pourrions utiliser un sort pour en forcer l'entrée, lui dit-il.

-Et comment veux-tu que nous le fassions ?

-En nous servant de notre lien pour combiner nos pouvoirs…

-Je ne peux pas, lui avoua-t-elle.

Elle remonta sa manche et dévoila un simple bracelet de cuir noir. Il savait ce que c'était. Ces « bijoux » empêchaient la personne qui le portait de faire de la magie, les liait à leur geôlier mieux qu'une chaine, et bien entendu, les porteurs de cet effet ne pouvaient pas les retirer eux-mêmes. Grindelwald n'avait pas seulement privé Mercy de ses pouvoirs. Il avait fait quelque chose de bien pire, du moins aux yeux du mage noir, il empêchait Mercy d'utiliser quelque chose qu'il considérait comme exceptionnel, la reléguant au rang de non-maj. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle semble ennuyée par ça. Même si elle pouvait vivre sans magie, il l'avait comme amputée d'une partie d'elle.

-Je ne peux plus Perce… Il…

-Grindelwald veut diriger par la peur. Les peuples ne devraient pas avoir peur de leur gouvernement. Mais les gouvernements devraient avoir peur du peuple. Nous sommes le peuple, nous sommes les maîtres et personne ne nous dira ce que nous devons faire ou dire.

Il lui caressa la joue, essayant une larme au passage. Elle était tellement forte, et il ne parlait pas de sa magie. C'était une femme qui avait réussi à grimper l'échelle sociale à la seule force de ses bras. Elle avait juste besoin de dormir un peu.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi, Mercy ?

-Quel mois sommes-nous ?

-Mercy...

-Comme vous êtes mignons… Les coupa une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Mercy et lui se redressèrent en se retournant. Grayson se tenait derrière les barreaux. Un jour, il l'étranglerait à mains nues et avec un grand plaisir.

-On peut abandonner son intégrité pour presque rien, mais, c'est tout ce que nous possédons réellement, tout ce qui nous reste à la fin. Et dans ce petit espace, nous sommes libres, répondit Mercy.

Elle toisa Grayson d'un air d'ennui mêlé d'impatience qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu un peu comme si un vendeur au porte à porte avait frappé à sa porte pour essayer de lui proposer quelque chose de totalement inutile. Comme s'il ne représentait rien pour elle, qu'il ne valait même pas la peine qu'elle se mette en colère. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre, lui laissant le message silencieux qu'il n'était rien. Debout maintenant, elle se rapprochait des grilles. Percival était impressionné par le don de comédienne de Mercy. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle rêvait de lui arracher les yeux avant de les lui faire manger. Et ce n'était pas dû à la seule influence de son côté corbeau. Il préférait rester près d'elle, prêt à la calmer en cas de besoin. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une mutinerie, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts...

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _ **Les**_ _ **Furies ou les Euménides, c'est-à-dire en grec les Bienveillantes sont les divinités infernales chargées d'exécuter sur les coupables la sentence des juges. Elles doivent leur nom à la fureur qu'elles inspirent.**_  
 _ **Les plus connues des Furies, les plus souvent citées par les poètes sont Tisiphone, Mégère et Alecton.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **2**_ _ **) Wild Bill, Référence à Wild Bill Hicock**_ _ **(1837-1876) est connu pour avoir été une fine gâchette de l'ouest. Il vivait de ses colts, occupant des postes de nettoyeurs de ville avant de s'enfuir pour avoir tué quelqu'un « par erreur ». Ami de Buffalo Bill et de Calamity Jane (des légendes affirment qu'elle en était amoureuse) il se fit descendre à Deadwood, ville de la Frontière,**_ _ **dans le**_ _ **Dakota du Sud, un jour qu'il jouait au poker dans un saloon, et pour une fois, tournait le dos à la porte… Son assassin sera**_ _ **pendu**_ _ **le**_ _ **1er**_ _ **mars**_ _ **1877**_ _ **à l'âge de 24 ans. McCall est la première personne à avoir été exécutée par les autorités du Dakota.**_

 _ **(3)Big Nose Kate (1849-1840) était une prostituée qui a épousé Doc Holliday (4). Archétype de la femme aventurière et libre de l'ouest américain.**_

 _ **(4)Doc Holliday, de son vrai nom Jeohn Henry Holliday (1851-1887) était un dentiste, joueur**_ _ **professionnel**_ _ **et criminel :**_ _ **il**_ _ **ne quittait jamais s**_ _ **es**_ _ **six coups et son long couteau. De fait, il avait un révolver dans un**_ _ **holster**_ _ **situé sous son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche.**_ _ **Connu pour avoir**_ _ **descendu un certain nombres d'hommes au cours de duels, il accomplit l'exploit de mourir dans son lit de tuberculose.**_ _ **Il devint célèbre pour sa participation à la fusillade d'O.K. Corral en compagnie de Wyatt Earp.**_


	46. Irene Fly, ou comment assurer ses arrièr

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Pour être efficace, il faut cacher ses intentions ! »_

-Nicolas Machiavel, Les discours sur Tite-Live (1512-1517).

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 :** **Irene Fly, ou** **comment assurer ses arrières.**

Irene commença à feuilleter le dossier. _Mercy Lecay, née le 21 mars 1893, d'un père inconnu et de Liberté Lecay. Scolarisée dans une école primaire puis dans un collège de magie situés dans le Bayou Louisianais. Championne junior d'escrime de la Nouvelle-Orléans à quinze ans. Repéré_ _e_ _par l'Académie Fédérale d'Aurors durant sa dernière année de collège. Major de promotion. Bonne combattante._ _Auror de Réserve. Auror à gage_ _s_ _. Mercenaire. Possède sa propre agence_ _…_ Et ce n'était qu'une lecture en diagonale.

Elle passa à la baguette. Bois d'Acacia. Abernathy avait rajouté une note à son attention au sujet de ce bois. _C'est un bois inhabituel dans la conception des baguettes, qui les rend difficiles à employer. Il confère aux baguettes un caractère têtu, qui leur fait refuser d'être utilisées par quiconque d'autre que leur maître et_ _elles n'_ _accepte_ _nt_ _de donner leur maximum de leurs capacités qu'entre les mains de sorciers doués. Cette susceptibilité de la part des baguettes en acacia fait que leurs possesseurs doivent être subtils, car elles ne conviennent pas à la magie di_ _t_ _e du « ça claque et ça fume »._ Bon, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas utiliser la baguette de Lecay, à part ça, tout allait bien. Elle pourrait toujours jeter un sort d'illusion sur la sienne… L'idée était à creuser. Bon voyons voir le cœur : un poil de rougarou. Qu'est-ce qu'un rougarou ? Irene n'en avait jamais entendu parlé avant. Toujours prévenant, Abernathy lui avait mis une autre note. _Le Rougarou est une créature des marais louisianais plus qu'agressive avec les êtres humains. Leurs poils ont des capacités magiques mal-connues. D'après la rumeur, les baguettes ayant un poil de rougarou comme cœur se nourrissent de magie noire. Mais, le fait que plusieurs héros américains ait ce cœur pour leur baguette dément ces bruits de couloir._ Abernathy n'était pas le genre de personnes que l'on remarquait par son aura et facile à sous-estimer, mais, il était compétant lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des détails intéressants que l'on ne devait pas ignorer pour la réussite de la mission.

Sa grande force est qu'elle ne sous-estimait personne. Grayson, qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt n'était pas quelqu'un de très capable, même si lui était persuadé du contraire… Mais ce n'était pas un combattant à négliger non plus, il était d'une certaine valeur à défaut d'être d'une valeur certaine. Non, le danger venait de son caractère et de sa propension à se croire victime d'un vaste complot visant à lui nuire… On devait se méfier de lui car il était capable de tous les coups tordus et même envers ses alliés pour se venger. Elle le tiendrait à l'oeil.

Higgins, le majordome qui avait introduit Abernathy quand celui-ci était venu lui remettre le dossier. Il était trop facile de l'ignorer, un ombre qui frôlait les murs, un soupir. En fait, elle en était persuadée, quelqu'un de redoutable qui jouait du mépris des autres pour les piéger. Elle ne serait pas étonnée que Grindelwald ne l'emploie à ses basses œuvres.

Grindelwald, puissant, très puissant, même le plus puissant des mages noirs actuels… Mais trop sûr de lui. Le temps qu'il avait mis à s'apercevoir des manoeuvres de Mercy Lecay aurait dû lui servir de leçon. A son avis, qu'elle garderait pour elle, il n'aurait pas fallut réunir Lecay et Graves. A deux, on est plus forts et plus dangereux… Une erreur de jugement, de débutant dirait-elle. Mais elle se garderait bien de dire quoique ce soit, Grindelwald n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on donnait des leçons… Pour l'instant elle le servirait loyalement, mais elle garderait l'oeil ouvert, en cas de besoins, elle retournerait sa cape sans aucun remord. Personne ne méritait qu'elle s'engage à fond, à part elle bien sûr !

Bien entendu, elle pensait que les non-maj's n'étaient que des rats, et comme avec toutes les vermines, il fallait régler le problème. C'était pour cela qu'elle s'était engagée dans cette cause. Mais, sa vie était trop précieuse pour qu'elle la sacrifie pour un idéal. On frappa à la porte la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Entrez, dit-elle.

Higgins passa la porte. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue et tant mieux, Mercy Lecay avait autant le sens de la mode qu'une française… Irene était tout sauf à l'aise dans un de ses pantalons _**(1)**_ et pulls rayés, mais la femme dont elle prenait l'identité avait trouvé bon de n'avoir que deux robes : une robe de soirée rouge-orangé et une minuscule robe noire qui découvrait ses genoux… Irène en avait bien sûr entendu parlé, la dernière création d'une moldue modiste française, au nom idiot : Coco Chanel. En ouvrant la malle, elle avait découvert que cette Coco et Mercy étaient des amies depuis la grande guerre et qu'elle adorait ses créations. Libération de la femme en abandonnant son corset et en raccourcissant ses jupes, comme si une femme devait être libérée... Décidément, elle devrait tout faire dans ce métier, Dieu merci, elle porterait ces vêtements sous la forme de l'autre, si elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui la connaissait, improbable mais on sait jamais, son honneur serait sauf !

Et elle ne parlait pas du maquillage. Entre le parfum qui ne sentait pas les fleurs _ **(2)**_ , ce qui était une hérésie à son sens, le rouge à lèvre rouge pétant, le fard à joue et à paupières, des artifices pour les femmes faciles… Et pas la moindre trace de poudre pour avoir le teint clair… Elle n'allait ressembler à rien. Comment Lecay pouvait-elle s'habiller et se maquiller ainsi ? Ces femmes qui ne voulaient plus être des femmes la laissaient perplexe.

-J'ai trouvé cela dans ses affaires. Il s'agit d'une lettre en latin, révéla Higgings en sortant une enveloppe de sa veste. C'est un laisser-passer valable sur le territoire du Coven de Sleepy Hollow.

Irene prit le papier. Oui, elle lisait un peu de latin, comme beaucoup de sorciers, mais pas au point de pouvoir écrire une lettre dans cette langue. Higgins pouvait lui faire lire une liste de courses, dans tous les cas, elle devrait le croire sur parole.

-Cela nous apprend que Mercy Lecay fait parti d'un Coven, étant donné son lieu de naissance, je pencherais plutôt pour celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans, même si la piste de celui de Salem n'est pas à écarter.

-Votre mission, mademoiselle Fly et vous l'avez acceptée, sera d'infiltrer le Coven de Sleepy Hollow afin de découvrir l'identité de ses prêtres, nous savons qu'un mouvement de résistance contre le Plus Grand Bien prend naissance en ces lieux, la connaissance de l'identité de leurs membres pourrait nous permettre de contrer leurs efforts, l'informa Higgings. Il ne vous reste qu'une semaine pour devenir Mercy Lecay, je vous conseille de bien étudier votre personnage.

Il l'informait, mais Irène trouvait que le ton employé ressemblait un peu à un avertissement.

-Savez-vous pourquoi elle devait si rendre ?

-Non pas réellement, mais en fouillant l'État civil non-maj', j'ai découvert qu'elle avait une lointaine cousine nommée Sara Wood vivant à Sleepy Hollow. Monsieur Abernathy vous fera parvenir toutes les informations que nous avons sur elle sous peu.

Irène n'était pas une spécialiste de la haute politique religieuse, ce qu'elle en connaissait pouvait se résumer en quelques généralités : 1) les Covens n'aiment pas qu'on interfère dans leurs affaires. 2) Parmi leurs membres, seuls les Chiens Noirs peuvent se rendre dans un territoire qui ne dépend pas de leur Coven sans cette pièce officielle. 3) Ils vivent en quasi-autonomie et obéissent à des règles connues d'eux seuls. 4) Les infiltrer pouvait se révéler très ardu et dangereux.

Elle allait devoir jouer serré, sa mission serait périlleuse : tromper un membre de la famille de Lecay et tout un coven. Si elle se faisait prendre, elle dirait tout ce qu'elle savait. En ce cas, le Congrès Magique lui accorderait un procès équitable, pas les Covens. Et les sorciers appartenant à celui de la Nouvelle-Orléans avaient une réputation qui faisait froid dans le dos : ce qui était arrivé à la dernière équipe envoyée en Louisiane ne l'inspirait pas.

-Voici assez de cheveux de mademoiselle Lecay pour le mois à venir, dit-il en lui tentant un petit paquet. N'oubliez pas de passer me voir avant votre départ afin que je puisse vous donner assez de polynectar pour cette période.

Irene se sentait mal. Pas seulement à cause de sa mission, mais à cause de qui elle devait tromper. Elle était coincée entre les membres fanatiques d'un ou de deux covens qui puniraient son intrusion s'ils la découvraient, et, Grindelwald, non moins fanatique qui ne pardonnerait jamais l'échec. Son instinct de survie tirait toutes les sonnettes d'alarme possibles et elle n'était pas le genre de personne à ignorer ce genre de signal. Mais que diable allait-elle faire dans cette galère ? Et habillée en femme moderne en plus, quand la robe longue à traine lui allait si bien !

* * *

 _ **(1) Le pantalon apparaît, en France, au cours de la Révolution mais il est plus perçu comme un signe révolutionnaire que comme un nouveau droit des femmes. De plus, l'Eglise et avec elle, l'opinion populaire, considérait les femmes portant le pantalon comme lesbiennes ou de "mauvaise vie" car il était dit qu'«une femme honnête a les genoux sales". Une loi interdisant "le travestissement des femmes" date de 1800. Cette interdiction a été partiellement levée par deux circulaires en 1892 et 1909 autorisant le port féminin du pantalon "si la femme tient par la main un guidon de bicyclette ou les rênes d'un cheval".**_

 _ **Au XIXème siècle, aux États-Unis, les femmes qui travaillaient dans les ranchs portaient le pantalon pour monter à cheval. En 1920, les femmes peuvent porter le pantalon pour jouer au golf ou pour le ski. C'est aussi un vêtement d'intérieur. La loi réprimant le port du pantalon par les femmes en France a été abrogée seulement en 2013.**_

 _ **Encore aujourd'hui certains pays interdisent le port du pantalon chez les femmes. Au Soudan par exemple, une femme en pantalon est punie de quarante coups de fouet.**_

 _ **(2)Le parfum Chanel n°5 a été créé en 1921. Il s'agit du premier parfum artificiel qui ne donnait pas aux femmes une odeur florale. Une femme doit sentir comme une femme, pas comme une rose, revendiquait Coco. Coco a toujours eu une affinité avec le numéro cinq et a donc choisi le cinquième échantillon de composition de son parfum pour être diffusé dans les magasins.**_


	47. Frederic Grayson, ou la réalité peut-êt

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« D'un certain côté, les contes de fées sont bien réels. Avant d'arriver à la fin, on doit traverser des épreuves fort déplaisantes en faisant des choix difficiles. Mais, à la différence de ces contes pour enfants, dans la vraie vie, il n'y a pas de fin, heureuse ou autre. Votre histoire, tout comme votre vie, se poursuit. Une minute, vous pensez avoir votre existence relativement sous contrôle, pour la suite, finir par comprendre que tout ce contrôle n'était qu'apparent. »_

-Liberté Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 :** **Frederic Grayson, ou** **la réalité peut-être douloureuse.**

Ils étaient là, devant lui à sa merci. Quelle douce ironie d'avoir eu tant de pouvoirs et de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Bien entendu, Lecay n'avait que du mépris pour lui, mais elle finirait par changer d'avis, il en était certain. Quand elle aurait compris qu'il était l'une de seules personnes à pouvoir la sauver… Que ferait-il ? Lui promettre de l'aider, seulement pour la faire tomber encore plus bas. Elle avançait vers lui, gracieuse malgré sa crasse, elle allait lui demander pardon. Enfin. Plus de vingt jours de détention, ça laisse des traces. Sa chemise de nuit était pitoyable… Graves, aussi faisait un pas vers lui, telle une ombre silencieuse.

Bien entendu. Même s'il avait été torturé, même s'il avait maigri et n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des mois, il fallait que Percival Graves possède toujours cette aura de supériorité. Un jour… Oh oui, un beau jour, tout ce qu'il avait serait à lui. Graves posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne et ils échangèrent un regard.

-Alors Graves, vous avez perdu de votre superbe, vous faites moins le fier !

Graves fit mine de vouloir se jeter sur lui, quel imbécile ! Lecay posa sa main sur le bras de Graves. Ce dernier la regarda et s'immobilisa. Quel faible homme pour s'effacer devant une femme sans combattre… Il avait envie de rire. Alors Mercy se retourna vers lui, attrapa sa cravate à travers les barreaux et tira vers elle. Les barreaux de leur cellule le frappèrent en pleine face. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, interloqué, il ne pouvait comprendre COMMENT ils avaient osé un tel geste. Car elle l'avait accompli, mais il l'avait initié. Il s'aperçut, ce dont il se doutait depuis toujours, ils étaient complémentaires. Les enfermer ensemble n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée du Maître, seuls ils étaient dangereux, à deux ils étaient invincibles.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en un homme qui porte à la fois une ceinture et des bretelles… En quelqu'un qui doute de son pantalon, persiffla Lecay.

Elle le repoussa, un peu désorienté par la douleur, il titubait un peu. Il allait la tuer. Il n'y avait rien de mal à porter à la fois une ceinture et des bretelles. C'était même faire preuve de prudence vu son métier. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde son pantalon au mauvais moment, cela pourrait être gênant. Il se releva, prêt à en découdre, Graves d'un bras protecteur protégeait Mercy qui se tenait le poignet.

-À votre place, je reculerais, mademoiselle Lecay, fit la voix d'Higgings.

Elle pâlit et sans un mot recula d'un pas, puis lentement, elle en fit un second. Sa démarche avait quelque chose de… mécanique, comme si elle avait été soumise à l'Imperium et qu'elle essayait de lutter contre, en vain. Ce n'était pas normal, comme tous les Exterminateurs, elle avait été entrainée à résister aux sorts de Soumission.

-Arrêtez, fit-elle.

-J'arrêterai de retourner votre magie contre vous lorsque vous vous comporterez bien.

Lecay tirait sur son poignet… Non, sur le bracelet de cuir qui ornait son poignet. Étant un auror, Grayson reconnaissait cette chose. Elle allait finir par se briser quelque chose… Grayson avait voulu la voir à genoux, mais, pas comme ça. Pas d'une façon aussi horrible. Elle pouvait essayer de résister aux ordres qui allaient à l'encontre de sa nature magique profonde, mais, pour tout le reste… Elle était totalement démunie face à ses propres pouvoirs. Et Graves ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. C'était un spectacle plus terrifiant que réjouissant… Sans doute parce qu'il avait l'air d'une mise en garde.

-À part votre égo, allez-vous bien, monsieur Grayson ?

Higgings le regarda totalement inexpressif, lui tendant un mouchoir propre, blanc, bien repassé et soigneusement plié pour essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez.

-Je crois que je devrais examiner votre nez dans la cuisine, fit le majordome en posant son plateau-repas par terre avant de le pousser vers les prisonniers d'un coup de pied.

Ils repartirent, tournant le dos aux prisonniers. Higgins s'effaça pour le laisser passer, comme tout bon serviteur le ferait. Il remontèrent l'escalier étroit en colimaçon, poussèrent la porte, sortirent de la boite, Higgins fit le Signe de Serrure en fermant hermétiquement le couvercle. À l'extérieur du placard à balais, le couloir menant aux cuisine et dépendances était moyennement éclairé par les lampes du mur en veilleuses. Docilement, comme un élève puni accompagnant son professeur chez le proviseur, Grayson y suivit Higgins.

-Installez-vous sous la lumière, Monsieur Grayson, je vais nettoyer votre épistaxis _**(1)**_.

Avec douceur et un chiffon propre humecté d'eau tiède, Higgins effaça les dernières traces de sang.

-Au fait, monsieur Grayson, si vous reprenez une nouvelle fois la moindre initiative, je devrais m'arranger pour que ce soit votre dernière.

Grayson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la façon tranquille, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal dont Higgings avait usé d'un objet de magie noire sur Lecay. Et encore moins à ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyait la scène. Le majordome de Grindelwald était sans doute l'un des personnes les plus dangereuses se trouvant que cette maison.

S'éloignant, il sentait le regard d'Higgins sur sa nuque, il eut peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il connaissait la peur vraie, la primaire, l'animale issue des jours anciens quand la survie se jouait à la qualité des réflexes. Et tout à coup il devint lucide. S'il devait un jour être descendu, ce serait sans doute la main qui lui avait si souvent apporté son verre de « brandy on the rocks » sur un petit plateau d'argent décoré d'un petit napperon de dentelle blanche fraichement repassée et amidonnée, cette main là qui tiendrait la baguette...

* * *

 _ **(1)L'épistaxis est une hémorragie sortant par les fosses nasales.**_


	48. Maxime Reed, ou même le meilleur des Aur

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La femme, comme la salamandre, vit à son aise dans l'élément où se consument ses imprudents adorateurs. Elle méprise ceux qu'elle subjugue, et ne s'attache qu'à ceux qui la font souffrir »._

\- Henri-Frédéric Amiel, Journal intime, le 23 décembre 1874.

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Maxime Reed, ou même le meilleur des Aurors peut connaître la peur.**

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de l'attaque de la maison de Mabel Marie March. Bluesky avait décidé de la fouiller une nuit, quand personne dans le village endormi ne pourrait le surprendre. Et il avait été très surpris. La morte lui avait ouvert la porte et l'assassin était dans le salon ! Il avait profité d'un moment d'isolement pour entrer en contact avec lui et ils avaient mis au point leur plan. Bluesky serait parfait en chèvre. Palmer et tous ses amis ne pouvaient que réagir à sa réapparition imprévue. De plus, ainsi il surveillerait et protégerait si besoin la femme qui avait pris la place de 3M. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle pris sa place ? Ann et lui se relayaient, surveillant les opérations d'une demeure un peu plus éloignée. Ils avaient assisté à la mise en place de la surveillance volatile, puis la troisième nuit à l'assaut.

La nuit tombée, l'orage déclenché, ils virent une vingtaine d'ombres s'approcher sans bruit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles passaient à leur portée, Ann ou lui jetaient un sort de Marquage. Lui ne les connaissait pas tous, Ann aucun, mais ainsi ils ne leur échapperaient plus, ils les retrouveraient où que ce types aillent. Tout à coup, la bataille commença, un bruit assourdissant venant du jardin arrière. Ann parut surprise.

-Bluesky a disposé quelques-uns de ses gadgets préférés ! Lui expliqua-t-il.

-Ses quoi ?

-Il a récupéré des grenades de ses amis non-maj's et les a améliorées…

-Des grenades ?

-T'inquiètes, des trucs qui explosent, les non-maj's peuvent être redoutables quand ils veulent détruire le monde, on peut pas imaginer… Des fois on se demande pourquoi on les arrête pas pour leur propre bien, bien sûr !

-Tu rigoles, tu t'entends ?

-Je suis allé sur les champs de bataille de la Somme et de Verdun, tu peux pas croire ce que c'était. Des gens du MACUSA ont réussi à influencer le Président Non-Maj des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Thomas Woodrow Wilson. Les non-maj's ont créé la Société Des Nations pour apprendre à discuter ensemble avant de sortir leurs gros canons.

Pendant leur discussion, l'attaque avait évolué : plus de fenêtre, des sorts avec jets de lumière hurlante explosaient dans tous les sens. Ils voyaient les ombres monter à l'assaut et parfois s'écrouler avant de franchir le mur du salon. Bluesky et Mabel Marie se défendaient comme des beaux diables mais manifestement la pression augmentait. Un mage noir entra. Ann voulait se précipiter à leur aide, il avait dû lui rappeler que le plan ne fonctionnerait que si et seulement si, ils restaient en réserve, ils devaient identifier, suivre et secondairement neutraliser les adeptes de Grindelwald. _Le vieux saura bien s'en sortir tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas !_ Manifestement Bluesky réussissait à les repousser, son idée d'enrôler des mouettes était grandiose, un moment, il avait faillit mourir de rire en voyant ces petits volatiles se jeter avec fureur sur des mages noirs persuadés de pouvoir dominer le monde et les faire fuir. Maintenant, à vrai dire Bluesky paraissait un peu dépassé, les partisans de Grindelwald assénaient des dizaines de sorts simultanés sur la maison, et personne ne répliquait plus. Hector Bluesky, le Grand Hector Bluesky, son Mentor, son Ami avait-il succombé ? Ann paraissait aussi inquiète que lui, ils avaient envie d'aller voir, mais ne pouvaient pas, ils devaient tous deux rester là et attendre, c'était le plan.

Les mages noirs sortaient de l'ombre, certains soutenant les autres et se dirigeaient d'un pas prudent, la baguette tendue, prête, vers la maison détruite. Ils abandonnaient toute prudence, parlaient haut et s'interpellaient… Surpris et décontenancés. Ils étaient totalement surpris et décontenancés… Pourquoi ?

Maxime aurait voulu savoir pourquoi, mais, ce fut au tour d'Ann de le retenir. En tant que nécromancienne, elle ne percevait pas la présence de cadavres dans les débris, mais elle était loin et très émue, elle ne pouvait être certaine de ses perceptions. Elle avait besoin d'aide et prit alors contact avec Sara.

Lorsque la magicomage-légiste leur avait dit que son Grand Prêtre allait envoyer quelqu'un voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la maison, Maxime ne s'était pas attendu au légendaire cavalier sans tête. Ce mort faisait réellement tout le sale boulot du Coven de Sleepy Hollow.

-Il est à la recherche de sa tête.

Pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées, Sara Wood s'était placée à côté de lui. Elle était belle malgré son inquiétude. Et tout comme Mercy, elle semblait savoir comment répondre aux questions qu'on n'osait pas dire à voix haute.

-Qui est ?

-Bien cachée, répondit Sara. Les sorts qui le retiennent au service de mon Coven y sont placés. Et nous ne pouvons pas l'en libérer. De son vivant, il a massacré la mauvaise famille et il a été maudit par un survivant : son âme est coincée dans son cadavre. Il ne trouvera jamais le repos et restera au service de mon Coven tant qu'il ne sera pas au complet.

-S'il l'était ?

-Il retrouverait son libre arbitre et redeviendrait un grand massacreur...

Bon, tout va bien. Il avait juste devant lui un mort, qui de son vivant était une boucher, et dans la mort… Une légende que l'on murmurait au coin du feu pour s'amuser à se faire peur.

-Êtes vous sûrs de votre coup ?

-Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question, Monsieur Reed !

Elle semblait s'amuser en plus ! Les femmes qui l'entouraient semblaient être toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres...

-C'est vraiment possible, vous en êtes vraiment, mais vraiment certaine de le maîtriser s'il retrouvait sa tête? Demanda-t-il à Ann.

-C'est un mort, je suis une Nécromancienne. Et je suis sans doute la plus puissante Maîtresse Nécromancienne de ce pays. Le fait que ma grand-mère soit ma seule concurrente n'entre pas en ligne de compte, monsieur Reed.

Et en plus, il y en a deux de cet acabit. Tout va bien.

-Pourriez-vous l'emprisonner de nouveau ?

-Oui, si je suis prête à en payer le prix.

-Le prix ?

-Toute magie a un prix. Le prix de l'emprisonnement d'une âme est un vie, la mienne sauf si j'utilise une oie blanche.

-Une oie blanche ? L'oiseau ?

-Un sacrifice humain.

En effet, ça pouvait compliquer les choses… Tout va très bien. Cela allait devenir sa nouvelle devise. Blanchard n'avait pas avoué être capable d'empêcher quelqu'un de trouver le repos éternel, elle avait juste avoué qu'elle pourrait se servir de sa nécromancie pour tuer. La différence entre un monstre et un héros, c'est que le héros n'utiliserait jamais tous ses pouvoirs, gardant pour lui-même ceux qui impliquaient un danger hors contrôle pour les autres. La Nécromancienne planta son regard dans le sien, et il vit les démons contre lesquels elle se battait. Elle avait un pouvoir terrifiant, un pouvoir qu'il ne savait pas comment contrer… Et manifestement, elle luttait contre l'appel du pouvoir.

-Ce qui me fait peur est ce que Grindelwald pourra apprendre de Mercy, avoua Ann comme en réponse aux inquiétudes de Maxime.

Les informations de Mercy sur eux n'étaient plus à jour. Au pire, Grindelwald apprenait qu'il n'était pas si mort que ça, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Sauf que le ton d'Ann laissait entendre quelque chose.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourra apprendre sur elle ?

-Le Remède des Neuf herbes est horriblement méconnu hors de Louisiane. Et même dans notre État, à moins de s'y connaître en magie traditionnelle de guérison… Cette potion est capable de soigner n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Tant qu'il y a un souffle de vie dans la personne…

Oui, Sara lui avait parlé de cette super-potion et pour l'avoir lui même utilisée, il pouvait confirmer que c'était un truc génial, parfaitement infect, mais génial. Exactement le genre de chose qu'il ne voudrait pas voir tomber entre les mains d'un type qui faisait tout pour déclencher une guerre.

-Et Mercy connaît la recette.

-Pire, c'est la mère de Mercy qui l'a inventée. Je connais madame Lecay, pour sa fille, elle pourrait réduire ce monde en cendres, révéla Ann. Et il ne faut pas oublier que Mercy sait non-seulement préparer cette potion, mais, il y en a d'autres, méconnues, qu'elle sait faire également. Des potions qui feraient passer celle du Dernier Jugement pour une promenade de santé.

Oui, ça aussi il avait testé.

-Je me disais bien qu'il avait une bonne explication pour laquelle Mercy adore les potions.

-Surtout celles qui font « boum », renchérit Ann.

Cette femme se balade toujours avec quatre ou cinq potions offensives sur elle, mais c'était ce qui faisait une partie du charme de Mercy. Mais, ce n'était pas le seul problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ann, je ne peux rien faire si vous ne me dites pas tout.

-Son carnet d'adresse. Si Grindelwald arrive à mettre la main sur le carnet d'adresse de Mercy… Je ne suis pas la seule Nécromancienne à y figurer, et certains de mes confrères se tiennent tranquilles uniquement parce qu'il y n'y a personne pour les protéger de quelqu'un comme Mercy, s'ils devaient dévier de la bonne route. Il y a aussi des Médiums, des Voyants, des Polymorphes, des…

Ann fit un geste qui voulait dire que la liste était sans fin. Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Mercy, Maxime se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas que son ancienne partenaire meure. C'était horrible, et il le savait. Mais quelqu'un d'aussi puissant qu'Ann Blanchard avait peur, non était terrifiée, par l'idée que Grindelwald puisse avoir accès à ce carnet d'adresses. Le pire dans l'histoire, la chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer à cette femme qui lui donnait envie de courir se planquer, c'était qu'il avait vaguement évoquer ce carnet d'adresse devant Grindelwald. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Grindelwald n'a pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait à ce moment-là.

-Quand doit arriver le Chien Noir ? Fit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Demain, répondit Sara.

Donc, ils avaient jusqu'à demain pour trouver une piste sérieuse et il avait perdu son patron. Encore. Parfaitement catastrophique.


	49. Ann Blanchard, ou qui veut la paix prépa

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Écoutez, vous savez à quel point j'aime vous voir travailler, mais je dois préparer le 501ème anniversaire de mon pays, organiser mon mariage, tuer ma femme et Guildert à faire accuser. Je suis vraiment débordé »._

-The Princess bride.

* * *

 **Chapitre 49 : ****Ann Blanchard, ou qui veut la paix prépare la guerre.**

Regina était une belle femme. Grande, caucasienne, élégante… Et mortelle. On ne devenait pas Chien Noir en gagnant un concours de gentillesse. Mais, dans tous les cas, parler avec elle de théories magiques était un véritable plaisir et une pause bien venue. Le seul problème était que le Chien Noir tout droit arrivé de Paris avait passé sa barrière magique de Protection comme si c'était du carton.

-Vos défenses étaient bonnes, mais, le feu et l'eau sont des éléments contraires. Vous auriez dû utiliser le feu et la terre par exemple.

-Je n'utilise jamais la terre pour dresser une protection, expliqua Ann.

-Pourquoi… Oh !

Oui, « Oh ! ».

-Il n'y a plus de vrai Nécromancien en Europe depuis plus de vingt ans. J'avais oublié que pour eux, la terre pouvait servir de canalisateur à leurs pouvoirs innés, expliqua Regina. Et donc dangereux à utiliser pour faire des barrières de Protection.

C'était une erreur qu'aucun combattant des Covens ne ferait. S'il y avait une chose qu'ils apprenaient, c'était quels éléments pouvaient bloquer quoi, ou, au contraire, augmenter l'efficacité de leurs sorts. Et non, dans un coven, ils n'étaient pas tous des Chiens Noirs malgré ce que les non-initiés pouvaient croire. Mais le fait que Regina n'y a pas pensé tout de suite lui apprenait quelque chose d'important : elle n'était pas une combattante.

-Ma spécialité est la guérison et la protection, se justifia Regina. C'est pour cela qu'on m'envoie pour servir de médiatrice avant qu'une situation ne dégénère.

« Oh » à son tour. Tout le monde pensait tellement au rôle de combattant des Chiens Noirs, que tout le monde oubliait qu'ils n'en étaient pas tous. Leur rôle premier était de protéger et de servir, d'être des intermédiaires, des « facilitateurs d'échanges ». Alors, dans le fond, il n'était pas surprenant que Regina ne soit pas une combattante, cela voulait juste dire que le Coven de Paris ne voulait pas voir l'un de ses combattants se mêler de cette histoire, aider l'un mais ne pas devenir officiellement partie prenante du conflit en préparation pour ne pas donner à l'autre des prétextes de représailles.

-Grindelwald a mis un sacré bazar dans entre deux des trois Covens des États-Unis et votre Congrès Magique. On m'a envoyé pour que cette situation ne vire pas au conflit ouvert. Le moyen le plus simple est de retrouver Mercy. Cela apaisera les tensions entre le Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans et le MACUSA, expliqua Regina. Celui de Sleepy Hollow n'est rentré dans la danse que parce qu'elle a de la famille qui en fait partie. Une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de Fanatiques de Grindelwald sur leur territoire…

Le problème serait réglé au niveau des Covens. Et s'ils n'avaient plus de raisons d'être contrariés, pas en révolte contre le Gouvernement. Regina devait préserver la paix. Vu la situation, c'était sans doute la tâche la plus compliquée qu'on pouvait lui donner, car quand deux personnes veulent se battre, quasiment rien ne pouvait les empêcher de le faire. Alors que dire de gouvernants restant dans leurs bureaux pendant que leurs administrés, eux, se battaient pour de vrai...

-Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place, avoua Ann.

-Je le fais pour Mercy, elle m'a aidée quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

C'était l'un des talents de Mercy : elle attirait la loyauté. Comment faisait-elle ? Simple, elle aidait sans jamais rien demander en retour et elle ne demandait jamais rien qu'elle ne serait pas prête à faire. Si elle le voulait, Mercy pourrait faire plier n'importe quel pays, mais, elle avait une force qui l'empêchait de devenir un monstre : elle n'avait pas le goût du pouvoir. La plus grande ambition de Mercy était de vivre sa vie tranquillement. Si tout le monde pouvait être comme cela…

-Elle vous manque aussi ? Fit Regina.

-Elle va s'en sortir.

Mercy allait s'en sortir. Mercy s'en sortait toujours. Ann devait s'accrocher à cette idée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles avaient un pacte. Si un jour, Ann devait céder à sa noirceur, Mercy devrait l'arrêter. Ann n'avait confiance qu'en Mercy pour faire cela. Pourquoi ? Parce que son amie n'avait pas peur d'elle et que Mercy fera toujours ce qu'il faut faire, quand il faut le faire… Même si cela devait lui briser le cœur. C'était leur pacte. Leur promesse. Celle qu'elles s'étaient faite après qu'Ann ait relevé accidentellement un cimetière lorsqu'elle était enfant à cause d'une grosse frayeur. C'était la garantie d'Ann pour qu'elle ne devienne jamais un personnage d'histoire d'horreur contrairement à son arrière-grand-mère, Marie Laveau _**(1)**_.

-Bluesky vient de reprendre contact, annonça Reed en rentrant dans la pièce sans prévenir. Il a une nouvelle mission pour nous.

Ils étaient déjà en train de pister, identifier et surveiller les participants du combat. Leurs sorts de Marquage fonctionnaient parfaitement. En plus de ceux que Reed avait personnellement rencontrés lors de sa mission en infiltration, ils avaient débusqué vingt-trois traîtres supplémentaires. Maxime venait de faire parvenir un mémo à Seraphina Picquery pour qu'elle favorise l'embauche d'un de ses cousins dans le service des archives du MACUSA. Ainsi il pourrait surveiller de plus près Jérémiah Andrews, obscur petit archiviste qui accomplissait consciencieusement son travail depuis des années pour le gouvernement et sans doute depuis quelques mois pour Grindelwald. Il devait avouer que Grayson et Grindelwald avaient le sens de l'organisation : grâce à ses recherches il avait déjà débusqué des infiltrés dans plusieurs des secteurs clés de l'administration. Les archives avec Andrews l'entretien des cheminettes avec Lanzutti le recrutement du personnel avec Dominik Partus Clein, etc... La liste s'allongeait de jours en jours… Un travail de fourmis qui prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Si on voulait remonter le fil, il ne fallait pas le casser. L'idéal serait d'organiser un vaste coup de filet quand ils seraient tous débusqués.

Ce qui compliquait les choses c'est que tous ces traîtres n'étaient pas véritablement des traîtres… Grayson était finaud. Il y avait de vrais adeptes de Grindelwald, travaillant pour le Plus Grand Bien, qui agissaient sous leur nom propre ou en remplacement d'un disparu.

D'autres étaient des idiots, de vrais, d' authentiques crétins tel cet imbécile de Demétrios Perkins, agent d'entretien des bureaux qui tout en faisant son travail, espionnait tous les agents du service des potions et quelques hautes personnalités, dont Picquery et Marjory sa secrétaire, parce que Grayson lui avait confié qu'ainsi il aiderait le département des aurors à débusquer un traître. Quand il pensait à lui, Reed oscillait entre l'envie de rire et de pleurer devant tant de… les mot lui manquaient et Ann avait toutes les peines du monde à le calmer.

Puis, certains étaient ensorcelés, soumis à un sort d'Imperium, dans ce cas, ils n'étaient pas vraiment coupables. Mais comment démêler les vrais traîtres qui font semblant d'être soumis à un sort d'Imperium, de ceux qui le sont authentiquement… Rien qu'à penser à cela, Ann ne savait quoi proposer, peut-être préparer des litres de Véritasérum ? Maxime, lui, sentait que sa tête allait exploser... Sa solution était alors de tous les descendre, mais là, il avait un problème de conscience… Quand il avait signé son engagement chez les aurors il avait promis de faire partie des gentils...

Sans oublier la nécessité de mener des enquêtes plus approfondies pour essayer de délivrer les victimes remplacées, si toutefois elles étaient encore vivantes. Ce qui était possible, en cas de Polynectar, le sujet devait rester vivant pour pouvoir fournir régulièrement des ingrédients nécessaires à la formule.

En sus de tout ça, ils allaient maintenant devoir suivre les pistes que Bluesky trouvait en effeuillant les carnets de Mabel Marie March. Dieu merci, Reed avait trois cousins et une cousine en qui il avait toute confiance à qui il pouvait déléguer une partie des tâches.

Il entra et posa du matériel sur la table. Sa baguette, des potions, des couteaux de diverses tailles, des armes non-maj's… De quoi équiper une petite armée. L'auror étalait son matériel en l'examinant soigneusement, vérifiant leur bon état de fonctionnement. Il continuait son manège, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il venait d'interrompre une discussion aussi importante que privée entre filles. Depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, il arrivait à Ann de se demander s' il était un vrai butor ou s'il en jouait à la perfection le rôle ? A vérité, elle se le demandait en permanence...

-Quel genre de mission est-ce ? Demanda Regina en regardant le matériel.

Ce n'était pas un auror et cela se voyait, car sinon, elle n'aurait jamais posé cette question. Ann n'était pas une auror non plus, mais elle avait compris de quel genre de mission il pouvait s'agir après la disparition de Mercy, une opération de secours. Maintenant, tout s'emboitait… Son amie d'enfance avait prévu qu'elle allait disparaître et c'était surtout pour cela qu'elle avait violemment écarté Reed, mort, il était libre d'agir comme il l'entendait. Et pour cela aussi, qu'elle avait envoyé Ann au loin, là où elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de mettre en exécution son plan consistant à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-C'est le genre de mission où l'on peut recevoir des médailles. Elles seront juste données à nos familles après notre mort, fit Reed avec désinvolture.

Regina le regardait apparemment étonnée. Ann se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle à part qu'elle était un Chien Noir du Coven de Paris et la mère de la filleule de Mercy. Mais, comme tout le monde, Regina ne souhaitait sans doute pas mourir.

-Non, je plaisante, signala l'Exterminateur. Il n'y a jamais de médaille pour une opération noire.

Ce n'était pas drôle. Ce n'était pas drôle parce que c'était terriblement vrai. Qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent, ce qu'ils allaient faire ne serait jamais pris en compte. Ils avaient carte blanche, mais cela voulait également dire qu'ils étaient autant seuls que dans l'ombre de l'histoire.

* * *

 _ **(1)Marie Laveau (née probablement le 10 septembre 1801 et morte le 15 juin 1881 à la Nouvelle-Orléans) est une créole francophone libre et prêtresse vaudou renommée de la Nouvelle-Orléans, en Louisiane. Elle utilisait ses pouvoirs aussi bien pour faire le bien que pour faire peur. Elle a eu au moins quatorze enfants, l'une de ses filles reprit sa suite comme Prêtresse Vaudou.**_


	50. Hector Bluesky, ou l'espionnage, y'a que

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Je suis venu te voir, parce que quand on réalise qu'on veut passer le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un, on veut que le reste de sa vie commence le plus tôt possible »._

-William Wood à Liberté Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 :** **Hector Bluesky, ou** **l'espionnage, y'a que ça de vrai...**

Installé dans le petit salon propret de Sophie, il sirotait un petit verre d'alcool en réfléchissant. Sophie, sa Sophie cuisinait en chantonnant. Il adorait ce moment, essayant de monopoliser tous ses sens pour le garder toute sa vie dans sa mémoire. Ils repensait à leur arrivée et imaginait la déception de Grindelwald et sa fureur quand ses sous-fifres avaient dû lui avouer que le salon détruit de Mabel Marie était vide. Peut-être en avait-il éliminé deux ou trois ? Toujours ça de fait...

 _« Débarbouillés », ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette pièce. Sophie avait déjà vidé le vase, les fleurs fanées étaient enlevées et la fenêtre ouverte pour aérer la pièce. Elle était mignonne à croquer dans sa petite robe à fleurs… Dans un coin, un carton adressé à une certaine Madame Rose Williams, 6 gardens street, New Rochelle NY._

 _-Madame Rose Williams ?_

 _-Ma voisine à qui je confie mes clefs quand je m'absente. Une non-maj, nous nous connaissons depuis plus de soixante ans. Je lui ai envoyé ce carton pendant que vous avez rendu visite à ce cher Altair, en son entreprise, le premier jour de notre vie commune. Vous savez l'US Mail est très efficace, il n'a pas la rapidité de vos moyens de transport de courrier bien sûr, mais si on n'est pas pressé… Et il n'y a que trente kilomètres entre Sleepy Hollow et New Rochelle où nous sommes actuellement._

 _-Que contient ce carton ?_

 _-Les archives de Mabel Marie. Je me suis dit que tôt ou tard, Palmer voudrait finir le travail, surtout que vous ne vouliez plus me laisser seule, Mon Cher Hector. Ça m'aurait bien embêtée de laisser les archives de ma sœur derrière moi, surtout qu'elles peuvent être passionnantes._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Mais parce qu'elle a toujours vécu dans l'ombre des Palmer. Elle fut la secrétaire du père d'Altair, un escroc si vous voulez mon avis, qui avait pris la succession de son propre père : Archibald Altair, un très grand escroc, lui. Savez-vous qu'il a dû s'enfuir du Royaume de Grande-Bretagne précipitamment pour une sombre histoire de potions frelatées provoquant des troubles bizarres chez leurs consommateurs ? Certains grognaient comme des cochons, d'autres traquaient les vers comme les poules et avaient des plumes, etc... Quand Altair est devenu directeur de l'entreprise familiale, elle y est restée jusqu'à il y a un an quand elle a pris sa retraite. Elle était vraiment trop vieille, tous les non-maj's de l'entreprise se posaient trop de questions._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Mabel Marie marquait tout sur ses petits carnets. Vous avez ici soixante ans des magouilles des Palmer et Cie et de leurs amis et connaissances. Et depuis sa retraite, elle passait son temps à espionner son village : vous avez entre autres, dans ces trois petits volumes, un an d'allées et venues vers le Manoir des Grayson, les étrangers du village, les petites choses bizarres. Je les ai feuilletés, elle était une très grande observatrice, vous savez ?_

Et c'est vrai que depuis cinq jours, il s'était jeté dans la lecture des carnets. Très instructif, vraiment. Beaucoup de choses se passaient à Sleepy Hollow, si on prenait la peine d'observer. Personne ne se méfiait de Mabel Marie et elle avait beaucoup d'amis… Par exemple, elle connaissait, Marie, la cuisinière du Grand Prêtre du Coven. _« Et figurez-vous, ma chère amie, que depuis quelques jours, Sam, le valet est bizarre, il ne veut plus manger mon ragoût de limaces à l'apache, lui qui en raffolait avant...»_ ou Déborah, la femme de ménage du maire de la ville _« mon maître a changé d'habitudes, il ne veut plus que je change ses serviettes de bain tous les jours, même si elles sont sèches»._ Des petits riens qui devenaient significatifs si on lisait avec attention les lignes de Mabel Marie. Il établissait une liste de ces petites remarques, des gens qui avaient changé un tant soit peu ces derniers temps, qu'il passait quotidiennement à Reed, charge à celui-ci de vérifier entre autres que Sam et le Maire de Sleepy Hollow étaient bien ce qu'ils semblaient être...

Le Grand Maître du Coven de Sleepy Hollow n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre leurs soupçons envers son valet et son entourage plus généralement. Sa première réaction avait été de vouloir convoquer Sam puis Alexander Bankers, le maire de Sleepy Hollow, pour leur proposer de s'expliquer face à son cavalier, il avait fallut toute la force de persuasion de Blanchard pour l'en dissuader et le convaincre d'attendre le bon moment pour agir. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été dit, mais vu l'ambiance de la réunion à laquelle il assistait, ce n'était sans doute pas un concours de gentillesses. Sara Wood se tenait très droite. Malgré sa ressemblance avec Mercy, il pouvait voir leur différence. Là où l'ancienne auror aurait éclaté et fait les cent pas, sa cousine ne bougeait pas.

Ils étaient réunis pour mettre au point la suite de l'action. Le démantèlement de la cellule du MACUSA était en bonne voie, ils avaient identifié de façon certaine trente-six traîtres ou apparentés. Et avaient encore six suspects. Pour Sleepy Hollow, ils n'en étaient qu'au début. Max semblait avoir beaucoup passé de temps avec le lad et la soubrette ces derniers temps. Le maire voyaient beaucoup de gens ce qui était normal dans ses fonctions… Ça faisait autant de personnes sur qui mener l'enquête.

Hector jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblée devant lui. La seule véritable inconnue, c'était Regina. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle était sa fonction. Cette femme avait refusé plusieurs fois de lui donner son nom de famille. Soit elle ne voulait pas le voir fouiner dans sa vie, soit elle se cachait… Était-elle une « sang-pure » fuyant un mariage arrangé ? Vu qu'elle venait d'Europe, c'était possible. À moins qu'elle ne cherche à échapper à un époux violent. En Europe, dans la société magique, non seulement le divorce n'existait pas et l'épouse était la propriété de son mari. Elle pouvait avoir aussi des secrets qu'elle ne tenait pas à révéler… et pas forcement inavouables. De toutes façons, quelqu'un qui éludait ses questions était quelque chose qui lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Déformation professionnelle. Quand on arrivait à son âge, on avait ses habitudes et comme il était toujours vivant et entier, il devait reconnaître que lesdites habitudes avaient du bon. Il s'efforcerait de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, pour lui, pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Pas par curiosité malsaine, non mais parce que dans certains métiers, la méfiance est seule garante de survie et auror était ce type de job. Après, il savait garder les secrets, même la tête sur le billot, il n'en soufflerait rien à personne il était aussi ce genre de types.

Pour ce qui était de Graves et Mercy, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être retenus prisonniers. Ils espérait qu'ils soient réunis ce qui augmentaient leurs chances de sortir par eux-mêmes ou leurs chances à eux de les délivrer sans bobo. Aux dernières nouvelles données par Mercy, Graves enfermé auparavant dans sa propre chambre avait été transféré ailleurs. Leurs liens de magie familiale avaient été coupés, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi et elle ne pensait pas que la raison en soit sa mort. Pour trois raisons, elle serait automatiquement inscrite sur les registres, empêchant Grindelwald d'accéder à l'intérieur du MACUSA pour y continuer son travail de sape. Contre-productif. Deuxièmement, pour produire son Polynectar, ou réussir des sorts de Transfigurations aussi réalistes, selon la méthode choisie par le Mage Noir, il avait besoin de Percival vivant. Troisièmement, et cette raison là n'était pas raisonnée, elle était juste le fruit de ses espoirs, elle l'aurait su, elle ne pouvait ne pas le ressentir au plus profond d'elle.

Elle allait fouiller les moindres recoins de de la demeure de Graves, pour trouver des indices concernant ce transfert. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit très loin. C'était illogique et imprudent. Grindelwald en bon dictateur, était paranoïaque et n'aurait pas confié un prisonnier si précieux à n'importe qui. Vu ce trait de caractère, affirmé chez lui, à qui que ce soit à part lui.

C'était il y a plusieurs semaines. Malgré sa demande polie… Oui, elle l'était étant donnée que son messager, également un Fanatique de Grindelwald, avait délivré le message encore en un seul morceau… Grindelwald ne lui avait toujours pas rendu Mercy. Bon, en l'appelant « son corbeau », il n'avait pas été des plus clairs, et c'était volontaire. Cela lui donnait officiellement une bonne raison de pourrir la vie du mage noir et disant que lui, il était raisonnable parce qu'il avait essayé de trouver un terrain d'entente. Oui, il préparait déjà sa défense dans le cas où la situation dégénérerait et qu'il se retrouvait devant un jury. Maintenant, il était l'heure pour lui de motiver ses troupes.

-Regardez-nous… Nous n'avons rien au commun, sauf une chose. Nous sommes là parce que pour une raison où une autre Mercy a estimé que nous devrions travailler ensemble, déclara Hector. Bien entendu, des personnes non-négligeables sont venus se rajouter. Mais au départ, qui a-t-elle choisi ? Une Nécromancienne, une magicomage-légiste et deux Exterminateurs. Elle n'a pas prévu que le travail soit propre, ou même facile. Elle a prévu qu'il serait nécessaire. Faites comme vous le voulez, mais moi, je continuerai à suivre un plan que je ne connais pas. Parce que je ne peux pas croire qu'elle n'ait pas pensé que nous aurions besoin des uns des autres.

Hector se retourna vers mademoiselle Regina non-je-n'ai-pas-de-nom-de-famille-et-même-si-c'est-faux-je-ne-veux-pas-vous-le-dire-et-puis-zut-à-la-fin-allez-embêter-quelqu'un-d'autre-nom-d'une-licorne-albinos-et-non-je-ne-suis-pas-vulgaire-Sophie-venez-lui-dire-d-arrêter-de-m'ennuyer-avec-ses-questions et sa petite souris.

-Vous n'étiez pas prévues, mais, si vous acceptez, ce sera un honneur pour moi de bénéficier de votre aide pour protéger ce pays pour lequel j'ai sacrifié tant de choses sans un seul regret.

-Mon Cher Hector, c'est une question qui ne se pose pas, nous sommes les deux doigts de la même main, ce que vous ferez, je le ferai avec vous, lui répondit Sophie en remuant posément sa cuiller dans sa tasse de thé.

Elle aimait son thé très fort et très sucré, c'était vraiment là son sens son seul défaut.

-Vous croyez que Mercy avait prévu de se faire enlever ? Demanda Regina.

-Je crois qu'elle était prête à tout pour retrouver le véritable Graves. Et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a prévu une seconde ligne d'attaque envers Grindelwald. Parce qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle ne serait plus là pour prendre les décisions, fit mademoiselle Blanchard.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Hector également. Mercy était bien du genre à prévoir un plan B à son plan Z. Même si elle n'appliquait ni l'un ni l'autre. La seule question était : quel était ce plan ? Est-ce que son ancienne protégée avait pris en compte le fait qu'ils n'oseraient pas bouger de peur que Grindelwald ne « panique » et tue ses otages ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Impossible à dire tant qu'ils n'auraient pas remis la main sur l'animagus corbeau.

Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen pour accéder à Grindelwald, découvrir où il pouvait avoir choisi de garder ses secrets les plus précieux.


	51. Porpentina Goldstein, ou le retour de ba

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Je jure devant Dieu, je jure devant Dieu que je ne me laisserai pas abattre ! J'aurais le dernier mot et lorsque ce cauchemar sera terminé, je jure devant Dieu que je ne connaitrais jamais plus la faim ! Non ! Ni moi-même, ni les miens ! Dussé-je mentir, voler, tricher ou tuer, je jure devant Dieu que je ne connaitrai jamais plus la faim »._

-Autant en emporte le vent, Scarlett O'Hara.

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : ****Porpentina Goldstein, ou le retour de baguette.**

Tina avait l'impression qu'elle… Elle ne savait pas. Grayson lui lança un regard compatissant pendant qu'elle mettait ses affaires dans un carton. La dernière fois qu'il s'était passé une scène comme celle-là… Personne ne l'avait vue. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, un matin, sans prévenir, le bureau d'un Exterminateur était totalement vide. Pas même une feuille de papier. Ce dernier avait profité de la nuit pour récupérer ses affaires. Il parait qu'il serait parti refaire sa vie à l'autre bout du pays. Personne ne connaissait les raisons de son départ. Mais, au moins, il n'a pas eu la honte de devoir affronter le regard de ses collègues. Cette histoire datait d'il y a deux ans, et plus personne n'en parlait vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'évoquer cette histoire contrariait aussi bien Graves que Bluesky. À l'époque, Porpentina n'y avait pas prêté attention, maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû. Peut-être que sa sœur se rappellerait qui était cet auror et ce qu'il avait fait pour être prié de disparaître ainsi.

Tina n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait protégé un innocent. Si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. Mais, devant le scandale, le Présidente l'avait rétrogradée. Madame Picquery la laissait travailler encore au Congrès Magique uniquement pour enterrer le scandale au plus vite. Porpentina devait avouer que ce mois de novembre commençait mal pour elle : elle perdait un métier qu'elle adorait et avait depuis un emploi uniquement pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de vagues.

C'est monsieur Graves qui était intervenu pour empêcher son renvoi pur et simple. Une nouvelle fois, il était venu au secours de l'un de ses aurors, Tina lui en était reconnaissante, mais, elle ne savait pas si elle n'aurait pas préféré ne plus avoir d'emploi plutôt que de savoir que dans les semaines à venir, elle allait continuer à croiser ses collègues, anciens collègues, tous les jours. La nouvelle qu'elle allait travailler au Service du Permis de port de baguette magique… Même les femmes de ménages étaient plus considérées que ceux qui y travaillaient.

Croyance… Tina ne regrettait pas d'être allée à son secours. Elle aurait juste aimé pouvoir faire plus pour lui, plus pour l'aider. Sa mère était un monstre. Pas parce que Mary Lou Bellebosse prônait les Chasses aux Sorcières et un retour des Procès de Salem, mais parce qu'elle battait ses trois enfants. Et le faisait ouvertement. Lorsque Tina était intervenue, cette… mégère était en train de battre son fils devant une assemblée de ses cinglés de fidèles.

Mary Lou se donnait des airs de sainte en donnant gracieusement à manger aux enfants pauvres contre le menu service de distribuer ses tracts haineux. Pour continuer à se donner l'image de quelqu'un de bien, elle adoptait des enfants dans le besoin, bien entendu, elle les avait renommés selon des vertus qu'elle proclamait nécessaires : Chastity, Croyance et Modesty. Il en fallait bien plus pour tromper un sorcier nord-américain, cela faisait des siècles que les Bellebosse essayaient de détruire la Magie : leur ancêtre un Ratisseur _**(1)**_ , puis Bartholomé Bellebosse qui fut à l'origine de la plus grande infraction au Code du Secret Magique _ **(2)**_ , et maintenant elle… Ce n'était qu'une liste de noms, mais une liste parlante. Par chance, Mary Lou n'avait pas d'enfant biologique, sa lignée maudite prendrait donc fin à sa mort.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que madame Bellebosse marchait sur les traces de ses ancêtres avec l'association qu'elle avait créé : la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem. Association qui se cachait derrière une idée de « plus grand bien » pour provoquer morts et carnages. Pour juger du danger, Tina avait été envoyée assister à quelques réunions. C'est à la dernière qu'elle avait craqué et attaqué Mary Lou alors qu'elle frappait son fils sous un prétexte futile sans que personne d'autre n'intervienne.

Leurs rassemblements n'étaient que des déchainements de haine, ces extrêmistes prônaient la destruction pure et simple de tous ceux qui étaient différents : les sorciers, les malades mentaux, les marginaux, les homosexuels, les mères célibataires, les minorités… Bref, en un mot tous les autres. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que certains des membres emmenaient leurs enfants à ces « réunions ».

Bien entendu, très vite, Tina avait compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule auror dans la pièce, quand les sortilèges de Stupéfaction avaient commencé à frapper les témoins de la scène. Cela avait sauvé la tête de la jeune femme, car si un seul non-maj' s'était mis à parler de sorciers avec pour preuve ses souvenirs, elle aurait connu un sort similaire à celui de Dorcus Douzebranches _ **(2)**_. Peut-être même pire, car elle, étant orpheline quasiment sans famille, elle n'avait pas de puissante famille pour la protéger.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur, son carton dans les bras, Rouxi ne lui demanda pas à quel étage elle allait. Maintenant, tout le Congrès Magique devait savoir qu'elle était rétrogradée… Surtout après la remontrance que lui avait fait subir la Présidente Picquery.

Tina déposa son carton sur le bureau. Elle avait pour seuls collègues visibles des machines à écrire qui tapaient seules. C'était un endroit où elle ne risquait pas de faire de vagues… Maintenant, elle regrettait vraiment de ne pas s'être fait renvoyer pour avoir enfreint le Code du Secret Magique. Non, c'était faux. Elle avait fait ce qui était juste. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était d'être punie pour cela et de ne pas avoir totalement pulvérisé cette folle de Bellebosse.

-Tout va bien, Tina ?

L'ancienne auror se retourna vers sa petite sœur. Au moins, elle ne sera pas seule avec Queenie dans les parages. Queenie, si ravissante avec des cheveux blonds coupés court et parfaitement coiffés, son large sourire si franc, ses yeux bruns largement ouverts qui donnaient à ceux qui la regardaient l'impression d'être les personnes les plus importantes du monde, sa robe parfaite qui mettait élégamment en valeur ses formes, était là pour l'accueillir, lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas seule et que son monde n'était pas fini, son tour reviendrait. L'espoir reprenait sa place en son coeur, elle s'en sortirait tant qu'elles seraient ensemble.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Godstein. Je vois que vous êtes arrivée à l'heure et que vous avez pris possession de votre bureau. Comme vous le savez certainement, je suis Monsieur Abernathy, votre chef de service et en tant que tel, j'entends que vous me respectiez et que vous observiez toutes mes recommandations à la lettre. Je sais que vous pensez faire maintenant partie d'un service de second ordre, sans réelle importance où vous pourrez faire ce que bon vous semble. Il n'en est rien ! Sachez qu'au contraire j'estime que mon service est primordial, en référençant toutes les baguettes émises et utilisées par les sorciers, nous sommes un rouage indispensable à la bonne marche de ce MACUSA. De plus, j'estime de mon devoir de chef de ce service d'être intransigeant avec mes subordonnés. Je vous surveille et n'hésiterai pas à sévir à la moindre incartade. Avec moi, vous n'aurez pas loisir à faire des incongruités telles celles que vous avez commises précédemment… Au moindre écart, je vous casse ! Avez-vous bien compris Mademoiselle Godstein ?

-Oui, parfaitement, Monsieur Abernathy.

-Très bien dans ce cas, mettez-vous au travail. Vous trouverez là-bas, sur l'étagère cinquante-six un tas de formulaires de demandes de permis de port de baguette à réactualiser et à classer. Vous devez pour chaque demande vérifier l'identité du demandeur, son âge, son habilitation au port de baguette, le type de baguette qui lui est destiné, ses antécédents d'abus d'usage de baguette, s'il n'a pas commis l'erreur impardonnable de faire plusieurs demandes et ainsi de posséder plusieurs baguettes ce qui est rigoureusement, vous m'entendez bien, Mademoiselle Goldstein, rigoureusement interdit. Quand vous aurez fait cela, que tout est conforme aux règlements en vigueur dans ce MACUSA, vous délivrerez un permis provisoire de port de baguettes, que vous transmettrez à Madame Zezabelle Smithy, votre collègue qui ré-effectuera les contrôles afin de pratiquer un « double-tamponnage » du permis provisoire. Ensuite, si tout est aux normes, Monsieur Arturo Sanchez, mon adjoint émettra un permis probatoire de trois mois. Puis si tout est en règle à la fin de ce délai, JE délivrerai un permis définitif de port de baguette magique, soumis bien entendu à un ré-examen dans deux ans. Comme vous le voyez, Mademoiselle Godstein, j'ai institué un fonctionnement dans mon département très minutieux et je vous demanderai de vous y conformer. Ici, pas d'initiatives, le règlement et rien que le règlement. Quand vous en aurez terminé, Monsieur Arturo Sanchez se fera un devoir de vous indiquer quelle autre tâche sera la vôtre.

Ceci dit, « Monsieur » Abernathy repris son souffle. Plus que tous les revers et les vexations subis ces dernières heures, cette tirade avait achevé Tina. Jamais, elle ne pourrait supporter tant d'inutilité dans l'exécution de son travail. Du haut de sa quarantaine, rasé de frais, peigné la raie basse sur le côté droit, les cheveux passés à la brillantine, la cravate serrée sur un col blanc amidonné, le costume sombre fermé, « Monsieur » Abernathy se voulait une stature de haut fonctionnaire du MACUSA. Pour cela, il avait pris l'habitude d'un regard hautain et distant, d'un ton de voix froid et sévère envers tous. Il prenait un plaisir certain à user de sa position d'obscur chef du plus pitoyable département du MACUSA pour écraser ses subordonnés. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Sauf… quand cet homme impitoyable se tournait vers la si délicate, fragile et surtout si blonde Queenie… Avec elle, il devenait miel et indécis, prêt à sortir un mouchoir si par hasard une de ses demandes lui était insupportable et la faisait pleurer. C'était une des grandes forces de Queenie : sa gentillesse et sa délicatesse affichées cachaient une énergie et une volonté peu communes.

Même si Queenie le menait pas le bout du nez. Porpentina prit la décision de se faire suffisamment petite pour un jour pouvoir retrouver sa place d'Auror, tout en gardant un œil sur les Fidèles de Salem.

* * *

 _ **(1)Les Ratisseurs sont des sorciers corrompus opérant aux États-Unis aux XVIIe siècle qui pourchassaient leurs semblables par appât du gain. À l'origine, le but premier du MACUSA était de les combattre. Leur plus grand fait d'arme a été Les Procès de Salem : ils y ont vendu aux puritains des non-maj's mais également des sorciers.**_

 _ **(2)Bartholomé Bellebosse est né au XVIIIe siècle, il est le descendant d'un Ratisseur. Un jour de pique-nique, Bartholomé rencontre une jeune fille du noms de Dorcus Douzebranches qui tombe amoureuse de lui. Celle-ci exécute quelques sortilèges pour lui plaire, mais Bartholomé ne tomba pas sous le charme. Il la manipula pour qu'elle lui révèle l'emplacement du Congrès Magique et d'Ilvermorny, lui donne plusieurs informations sur la façon dont la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers protège et dissimule la communauté magique et lui prendre sa baguette. Bartholomé montre la baguette de Dorcus à un maximum de journalistes. Il rassemble ensuite des armes et des amis avant de se mettre en quête de persécuter et tuer tous les sorciers aux alentours. Ensuite, il écrit à des non-maj's influent et certains d'entre eux estiment qu'il faut ouvrir des enquêtes sur la présence ou nom de groupes occultes dans leur pays. Obsédé par son désir de révéler l'existence de la sorcellerie, Bartholomé s'emporte et tire sur ce qu'il croit être un groupe de sorciers du MACUSA, qui était en réalité de simples non-maj's qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Personne n'est tué, mais Bartholomé est arrêté et emprisonné sans que le MACUSA n'ait besoin d'intervenir.**_

 _ **La Présidente du MACUSA de l'époque, Emily Rappaport, est obligée de reconnaître qu'il n'est pas certain que toutes les personnes sans pouvoir ayant été mises au courant des informations révélées par Dorcus avaient bel et bien été amnésifiées. Suite à ces événement, la présidente créa la loi Rappaport, imposant une ségrégation stricte entre les sorciers et les Non-maj's.**_

 _ **Quant à Dorcus Douzebranches, elle fut emprisonnée un an, son père perdit son emploi, et elle finit ses jours isolée avec une seule compagnie un miroir et un perroquet. De plus, son prénom donna naissance à une insulte en argot américain désignant une personne inapte à la réflexion, incapable de prendre une décision, dépourvue d'intelligence…**_


	52. Gellert Grindelwald, ou il faut y croire

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« C'est une des plaies de la société que ces gens que vous ne connaissez pas, avec lesquels vous vous êtes trouvé cinq ou six fois sans faire attention à eux, et qui se croient autorisés à en agir avec vous comme de vieilles connaissances. »_

\- Horace Raisson, Le Manuel de la politesse et des manières (1828).

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **il faut y croire.**

Mercy Lecay n'avait rien perdu de son petit air légèrement arrogant. Certaines personnes étaient incapables de savoir quand plier, même quand elles le devraient.

-Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas devin.

-Cela est bien vrai, comme le fait que vous n'êtes même plus auror.

Elle prit une grande respiration, comme pour se retenir de lui lancer une ou deux répliques qui lui vaudraient des problèmes. Lecay était peut-être capable d'apprendre, mais il avait des doutes. Avec le bracelet qu'il lui avait imposé, il pouvait peut-être prendre le contrôle de son corps, mais pas celui de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas la forcer à parler, mais, il pouvait la forcer à agir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait : que ce soit contraire à la nature de sa magie. Il ne parlait pas du type : blanche, noire, rouge ou grise. Il parlait de la nature même de la magie de la personne. Elle variait entre celle de l'Âme, du Cœur, de l'Esprit ou du Corps. Il arrivait que la magie des sorciers corresponde à ces quatre critères en même temps, comme c'était le cas pour la Présidente Picquery, comme l'avait révélé sa cérémonie de répartition à Ilvermorny. Mais généralement, la nature de la Magie d'une personne correspondait à un ou deux de ces choses, rarement plus même si cela pouvait arriver comme il venait de le dire. Le seul problème était qu'Ilvermorny était l'un des rares collèges de magie à répartir ses élèves selon ses critères et que Lecay n'y avait pas fait ses études. Il n'y avait donc aucun registre qui pouvait lui donner cette information.

-Approchez, lui ordonna-t-il.

Lecay fit un pas de mauvaise volonté, mais pas plus. Il lui avait dit d'approcher et elle avait approché. Higgings n'avait pu la faire reculer que de deux pas… Il fallait croire que sa magie était aussi inflexible qu'elle. Sa magie et sa baguette. Irene Fly avait dû maquiller sa propre baguette parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser celle de Lecay. Cette dernière était donc dans un tiroir du bureau qu'utilisait Grindelwald chez Graves.

Devant cet échec de Fly, il avait consulté Abernathy, spécialiste de ces choses qui lui avait donné une explication. Armé du formulaire AE5078-327a, certifié conforme à l'original, délivré le 21mars 1913 pour les vingt ans de sa propriétaire après trois ans de probation, renouvelé tous les trois ans depuis sans exception, autorisant Mercy Lecay à la posséder, il était arrivé dès qu'il avait reçu sa convocation. Servile et empressé, comme toujours, il avait le don d'un peu exaspérer Grindelwald par ses manières ampoulées et sa propension à ne pas répondre directement aux questions. _C'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier, pas l'inverse_ était sa phrase préférée.

 _-Le bois qui composait celle de Lecay était peu utilisée pour les baguettes à cause de la nature opiniâtre qu'il leur donne. Pour qu'elle accepte de servir un autre sorcier que sa légitime propriétaire, il faut que cette dernière soit vaincue : qu'elle soit tuée ou désarmée contre sa volonté. De plus, certaines baguettes restent fidèles à leur premier propriétaire quoiqu'il arrive, alors que d'autres étaient plus enclines à changer de maître, voir même, à le délaisser totalement pour se tourner vers quelqu'un de plus puissant. De plus son coeur d'un poil de Rougarou la rattache viscéralement à la Louisiane. Ce composant a mauvaise réputation. Beaucoup le considèrent comme réclamant de la magie noire pour fonctionner. Mais, beaucoup d'héros américain avait un poil de Rougarou comme cœur pour leur baguette._

 _-Et donc…_

 _-Excessivement fidèle et impétueuse. Presque impossible à utiliser si la baguette ne le permet pas._

Ensuite, Abernathy avait posé des questions : _qui Lecay avait-elle combattu ? Avait-elle lâché sa baguette d'elle-même ou_ _la_ _lui avait-on arrachée des mains?_ Sa conclusion avait été sans appel : faite d'acacia, les chances que cette baguette ait décidé de servir quelqu'un d'autre que sa première propriétaire était minimes, mais, à cause de la nature de son bois, si c'était le cas, elle ne marcherait que pour Grindelwald.

 _-En conclusion, excessivement fidèle et impétueuse. Presque impossible à utiliser si la baguette ne le permet pas, avait répété Abernathy avant de partir._

Tout ça pour ça. Perte de temps, comme chaque fois qu'il demandait quelque chose à Abernathy... Cet homme était compétant, mais il lui manquait l'esprit d'initiative nécessaire à un combattant efficace. Cette histoire de baguette était donc une impasse. S'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser, il lui restait une autre option : la briser devant sa propriétaire, mais, il garderait cette éventualité en dernier ressort, pour détruire psychologiquement Lecay si elle essayait encore de s'enfuir.

À défaut de pouvoir convaincre Lecay de son point de vue, il pouvait essayer de lui donner envie de parler avec lui… Elle était brillante… Douée pour le mensonge et la tromperie, pour les potions également et c'était une bonne combattante… S'il l'entrainait sur une conversation sur la Magie, il pourrait peut-être la conduire à lui laisser une ouverture nécessaire pour qu'il la manipule. Le regard de la jeune femme allait sur les tas de papiers sur son bureau… Qui aurait pu croire que le pouvoir donnait autant de paperasseries à remplir ? Mais, il s'agissait d'un désagrément nécessaire pour quiconque voulait refaire le monde.

Pour l'instant, il prenait sur lui, mais, il avait d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une gamine capricieuse. C'était juste de la curiosité intellectuelle. Rien de plus. Le savoir de Lecay était précieux, mais, il contrebalançait à peine son caractère. Au début, il l'avait pris pour une faible femme, maintenant… C'était une peste. Rien de plus. Il se demandait ce que lui trouvait Graves. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué Fly, selon le point de vue, Lecay était soit trop femme, soit pas assez. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, mais, il était d'accord sur le fait qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qui était faux ou vrai avec elle.

Il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé à la magie traditionnelle, plus attiré par d'autres secteurs de la magie : les sorts, la magie interdite, la sangmagie, bien sûr les vieilles légendes et bien d'autres choses… La minutie nécessaire à la confection d'une potion lui avait toujours paru rébarbative, être enfermé toute une journée dans un caveau, penché sur des cornues et des alambics. Il n'avait jamais vu de beauté dans les vapeurs s'échappant d'une marmite ou d' un chaudron. Oh, bien sûr, il maîtrisait la plupart des recettes mais il lui manquait cette touche imperceptible qui faisait d'un honnête professionnel un bon, voire un très bon confectionneur : un artiste en la matière… Il avait besoin de mouvements, de vie, il était trop impatient. Certaines potions demandaient des semaines d'élaboration, puis il fallait encore l'administrer à son sujet pour obtenir un résultat et attendre pour des effets qui pouvaient être retardés, remplir son objectif prenait du temps tandis qu'avec un bon sort…

-Vous ne comprenez pas les potions… Murmura-t-elle.

Si. Ce sont des mixtures servant à remplacer des sorts. Il n'était pas stupide non-plus, merci bien. Et il n'y avait certainement pas de quoi écrire un roman sur les fumées qui s'échappaient d'un chaudron. En entendant la remarque de Lecay, il aurait cru entendre son ancien professeur de potions en train de discourir sur la beauté d'une limace bien découpée en fines lamelles régulières.

-Parlez-moi de celle-ci…

Il lui tendait une chaine au bout de laquelle pendait une petite fiole remplie d'une potion bleue qui brillait dans le noir. Elle portait ce bijoux lorsqu'il l'avait assommé par traitrise. Cette potion.. Il y avait dedans, comme dans le poison dont elle s'était servie contre Reed, un ingrédient qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Et ce n'était pas le même dans les deux cas. Délicatement, elle prit la fiole. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle caressait quelque chose de délicat, de fragile… Ou juste la joue d'un amant.

-N'importe quel guérisseur de Louisiane pourrait vous dire ce que c'est. Mais, il s'agit de magie traditionnelle. Savoir n'est rien, c'est comme avec la poussière de fée.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que Lecay voulait dire par là. La poussière de fée… Il ne voyait pas une propriété de la poussière de fée qui pourrait donner du sens à ce qu'elle disait.

-Peter Pan, Fée Clochette, Capitaine Crochet, énuméra-t-elle en faisant tourner la potion entre ses doigts. Wendy ?

Malgré la note de désespoir mise dans ce dernier mot, cela n'éclairait toujours pas sa lanterne. Aucun de ces noms lui était familier. Il allait faire des recherches, s'il découvrait qu'il s'agissait encore une référence tirée d'un livre écrit par un sans-pouvoir, il le lui ferait payer. Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre son temps précieux à entendre les fabulations des inférieurs. Le petit air moqueur de Lecay était plus qu'énervant, mais toujours moins que lorsqu'elle osa soupirer. Elle se moquait de lui et elle ne s'en cachait même plus. Il s'était montré trop tendre avec elle. Il lui avait fait quitter la cave pour éviter qu'on la retrouve facilement et il lui avait fait la grâce de l'autoriser à partager la même cellule que Graves. Comme il avait été occupé, il avait délaissé ses devoirs d'hôtes, mais, maintenant, il avait un peu de temps pour régler un où deux problèmes. Il allait commencer par son insoumission.

Mais avec cette femme et ses fioles il sentait qu'il se heurtait à une branche de magie qu'il aurait besoin de maîtriser pour atteindre son but : devenir le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps et établir son empire sur la masse des cloportes composant la grande majorité du monde sorcier et du monde tout court… Il était déjà le meilleur, il le savait mais l'évidence était là, en ce domaine, cette pimbêche lui était supérieure et il ne pouvait le supporter, ça devait changer et ça changerait dut-il la réduire en cendres pour ça… Après qu'elle ait dit ce qu'il voulait savoir. Avant, il se contenterait de son âme.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prenne les quelques privilèges qu'elle avait pour de l'approbation. Elle avait à manger tous les jours, un grabat… Bon, elle n'en avait pas eu dans la cave, mais elle avait une couette à l'époque. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle lui fasse une pneumonie. Et actuellement, elle devait partager sa couche, mais avec son amant, ceci pouvait compenser cela, non ? Mais, ce n'était pas cela l'important. L'important était qu'elle avait des privilèges. Le point majeur prouvant qu'il prenait soin d'elle, était que tout le monde n'avait pas le droit à son attention. Pourtant, elle se comportait comme si elle ne lui devait rien.

Cela ne l'énervait pas. Ce qui l'exaspérait était son ingratitude… Et le fait qu'elle refuse de coopérer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait quelque chose impossible : il voulait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle savait et il lui laisserait la vie sauve. Il lui avait même promis qu'une fois qu'il quitterait le sol américain, il la laisserait partir sans lui effacer la mémoire. Il ne pensait pas tenir sa parole, mais elle ne le savait pas et c'était la seule chose qui comptait… C'était tout de même un calcul assez simple que malgré toute sa mauvaise foi et son foutu caractère, Lecay pouvait comprendre.

Mais, elle refusait obstinément, lui ôtant toute option pour éviter ce qu'il allait faire. Pour le Plus Grand Bien.


	53. Mercy Lecay, ou les conséquences

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Toute action entraine une réaction. »_

-Hector Bluesky.

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 :** **Mercy Lecay, ou** **les conséquences.**

Mercy dut se faire violence pour ne pas reculer devant le regard que lui lança Grindelwald. Elle savait que tôt ou tard ce moment allait arriver : celui où la pression et les mauvaises habitudes du mage noir allaient reprendre le dessus sur son bon sens. Elle en avait parlé avec Percival. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'il allait se passer… Pourtant, elle avait la gorge nouée et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire marche arrière et dire au mage noir tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Qui vous a appris à faire de telle potion ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton trop calme.

Sa mère. C'était sa mère qui l'avait initiée à l'art délicat des potions. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à aimer la beauté des volutes scintillantes s'échappant d'un chaudron. L'odeur aux essences multiples exhalées, leur suavité, leur douceur ou aigreur, mais aussi leurs possibles traîtrises : une odeur pouvait être comme un parfum, enveloppant et ensorcelant, reconnaissable entre tous, mais dangereuse, créant la torpeur, l'addiction voire la mort... C'était elle qui lui avait appris la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'une personne pour l'ensorceler… Et le talent de Mercy dans ce domaine n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de sa mère. Et il était totalement hors de question qu'elle la vende. Surtout si c'était pour sauver sa peau. Même pour préserver Percival. _Pardonne-moi, mon amour_. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de refuser de parler, une nouvelle fois.

-N'êtes-vous pas fatigué que je vous dise toujours non, quoique vous me fassiez ? Si j'ai toujours refusé de vous parler de mes potions, croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous révéler quoi que ce soit sur des gens bien fusse au prix de ma vie ? Répondit-elle.

-J'ai essayé la patience, la violence, rien ne vous a fait quitter vos détestables manies…

Elle avait juste dit « non »… Une bonne centaine de fois. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie. Elle avait refusé de lui dire ce qu'elle savait sur les évènements à Sleepy Hollow… Ce n'était pas de sa faute si comme tout bon corbeau, il lui arrivait de manipuler les autres pour qu'ils fassent le travail à sa place. Ou qu'elle était particulièrement douée pour détourner l'attention de ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Cela aussi était un trait commun chez ces oiseaux.

-Endoloris !

Le sort la frappa en pleine poitrine, sans qu'elle ait vu le coup venir, elle se sentit projetée en arrière, une douleur extrême l'empêchait de respirer, prenait possession de son cerveau, remplissait chaque cellule de son corps qui toutes criaient, hurlaient leur souffrance. Chaque infime partie de son corps lui paraissaient avoir une vie autonome et toutes lui semblaient dissociées, luttant pour prendre le contrôle sur les autres et être celle, la seule, la première à être assouvie : sortir de cette horreur. La douleur, la douleur infinie prenait le pouvoir en son corps… Elle ne respirait plus, ne pensait plus ou plutôt ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : que ça cesse, que ça finisse, que ça s'arrête, stoppe, s'évanouisse, se taise, disparaisse, s'annule… Tous les mots pour une seule chose, le repos.

Elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle, réorganiser son être, _respire, commande elles vont obéir, tu peux le faire, respire calmement, compte : un, deux, un ,deux…_ Elle voulait se convaincre que ce n'était pas pire que le jour où les guérisseurs avaient dû l'opérer à vif durant la Guerre parce qu'ils n'avaient plus d'anesthésiant… Un semblant d'ordre revenait en son corps, son cerveau reprenait le dessus…

-Endoloris !

Grindelwald la surveillait, il avait perçut sa reprise de pouvoirs et la lui interdisait. La douleur revint, plus intense, plus prenante, plus complète,… Elle ne savait plus, ne pouvait plus, ne voyait plus comment, quoi faire… tout devenait confus, mélangé, douloureux. _Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, Mon Dieu, faîtes que ça cesse…_ Cette pensée surnageait au milieu du chaos, du flot de douleurs qui la commandait. Elle se raccrocha à elle de toutes ses forces. Elle se raccrocha à elle comme elle se raccrochait à son amour pour ses parents, Percival, ses amis, son art, sa certitude de servir le droit chemin, la vérité, l'honneur, toutes ses choses en qui elle croyait et croirait toujours…

-Endoloris !

Une seule sensation : la souffrance, une seule choses à faire : se rouler en boule, et arrêter. Arrêter tout, la douleur, la vie, sa survie… Oui, c'est ça : mourir. _Je veux mourir, le repos sera mien pour toujours._

Le calme revenait, l'ordre reprenait ses droits, tout son corps reprenait son souffle… Sa respiration devenait plus régulière et une idée naissait : _c'est fini, fini, fini, fini..._

Grindelwald s'était désintéressé d'elle. Il la contemplait d'un air songeur, un fin sourire triomphant… Elle n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose que lever les yeux vers lui. Et encore, l'effort monopolisait toutes les forces dont elle disposait encore.

-Maintenant, que vous savez ce que ça peut être, nous allons voir comment vous supporterez ce que Graves va ressentir à partir de maintenant. Vous êtes prête à souffrir vous-même, êtes-vous prête à le voir souffrir, lui, celui que vous prétendez aimer plus que tout ?

Non. Absolument pas. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. _Seigneur Dieu. Notre Père qui est aux cieux, que ton Nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté_ _s_ _oit faite sur la terre comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour. Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés. Et ne nous sommets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal. Amen._ Elle priait avec la même ferveur que lorsqu'un ouragan frappait son bayou natal, faisant trembler la maison jusqu'à ses fondations… Oui, elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de faillir. Non. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de faillir.

Higgins et un autre entrèrent, ils encadraient Percival. Celui-ci, le regard fixe ne regardait rien ni personne. Mercy savait, il était en lui-même, perdu en ses pensées, en son esprit. Il s'était replié, dans le combat qui allait opposer son corps à un autre, son esprit resterait hors d'atteinte, libre d'aller et venir, de penser… Le corps n'est rien, seul l'esprit compte. Ils en avaient longuement parlé quand ils avaient envisagé la possibilité, ou plutôt leur certitude que Grindelwald serait assez borné pour n'envisager que la force comme solution pour les faire plier. Comme ci la violence était une réponse à tout ! C'était la réponse des faibles, des lâches, des incultes, des imbéciles, des égoïstes, mais sûrement pas celle des vrais… hommes, ceux capables de croire et servir les intérêts de leur société, leur famille, leurs amis, leurs connaissances même vagues, avant les leurs propres… Ils avaient des valeurs, ils vaincraient pour elles dussent-ils en mourir ! Sacrifice et sens du devoir… Ces mots étaient importants et avaient du sens. Ils étaient des aurors, ces mots étaient la définition même de ce qu'ils étaient. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la mort et même après.

Avant même de savoir qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois lui dire « non », le mage noir avait prévu de torturer Percival sous ses yeux. Il attendait d'elle un prétexte pour que cela se justifie dans son esprit malade. _Tricheur ! Il a triché !_ Hurla le corbeau qui était en elle. Oui, Grindelwald avait triché et Mercy était la seule à avoir le droit de le faire.

Mercy n'avait pas failli. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait pas parlé. Les hurlements de Perce, les convulsions de son corps ne l'avaient pas fait fléchir. Qu'importe ce que pensait Grindelwald et ses sbires de son indifférence, de la réalité de ses sentiments, de la profondeur de son amour, de son égoïsme, elle n'avait pas cédé. À la place, elle avait laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait se faire torturer. La seule chose qui était pire que cela était qu'elle avait été incapable de faire face aux conséquences de ses choix. _Pa_ _sse-moi les commandes_ , murmurait son corbeau au fond de son esprit. _Laisse-moi les commandes, je nous protègerai,_ _et ils payeront._ Imperceptiblement, au fur et à mesure des souffrances de Perce, son double animal prenait des forces, s'imposait à ses pensées, ses sentiments et ses sens jusqu'à supplanter totalement son esprit. Même si elle avait conservé forme humaine, elle était devenue son animagus. Elle ne gémirait pas et n'abdiquerait pas ! _Nous n'avons pas le droit de le laisser gagner. Pas si nous voulons protéger notre Volée. Il a déjà profané le nid de notre compagnon, nous ne pouvons pas le laissez s'en prendre au reste du groupe. Il faut protéger les plus faibles._

Cinq, dix fois, Grindelwald avait jeté le sort impardonnable. Percival n'en pouvait plus, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir, de maîtriser ses actes, il ne ressentait plus qu'une chose la souffrance, le désespoir et l'anéantissement de tout son être. Mercy voyait cela, le sentait, mais ne pouvait rien faire, elle était coincée, ils étaient coincés l'un et l'autre, ensemble, pour toujours unis.


	54. Percival Graves, ou le seul choix possib

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Paraître trop sensible à la peine d'un ennemi nous fait, c'est lui donner la satisfaction qu'il désirait, le plaisir de nous chagriner. Ne faisons point attention à ce qui nous vient de sa part, ou ne faisons qu'en rire : il prendra le parti de nous laisser tranquilles. »_

-Jean Baptiste Blanchard, Les maximes de l'honnête homme (1772)

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 :** **Percival Graves, ou le seul choix possible.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit était le visage inquiet de Mercy. Il lui fallut à peine quelques instants pour que les souvenirs lui reviennent. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi ses yeux fuyaient les siens, elle avait honte de ne pas avoir cédé.

-Tu as fait le seul choix possible, Mercy. C'était notre seule option, tu le sais, nous le savons tous deux.

Elle secoua la tête. Lorsqu'il lui toucha la joue, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient noirs. Ce n'était plus Mercy qui était aux commandes, mais son corbeau. Elle avait abandonné le combat et préféré fuir. La moitié animale de Mercy était moins sentimentale qu'elle, plus dure et résistante. Percival pouvait refuser d'en comprendre les raisons, mais s'il avait eu le choix… Lui aussi aurait baissé les bras. Maintenant, deux options s'offraient à lui : soit la repousser alors qu'elle était en cet état, soit accepter ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Un corbeau, c'est bien aussi, lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Je n'ai rien contre les plumes, c'est doux.

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour elle et toi aussi…

L'Autre prenait la parole. C'était la voix de Mercy, mais, ce n'était pas tout à fait elle qui parlait. Ou si, après tout, ce corbeau faisait totalement un avec elle. Il avait beau savoir qu'un animagus avait deux « esprits », cela lui faisait un choc de s'en rendre compte.

-Il va falloir que tu fasses semblant de ne pas exister tant que tu seras aux commandes.

Un sourire tout sauf humain se dessina sur les lèvres de Mercy.

Génial, il pourrait se reconvertir en clown pour oiseau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les sortir de là rapidement. Lorsque c'était son côté féminin aux commandes, Mercy n'aimait déjà pas être prise au piège, alors son côté corbeau…

Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'ils se reposent un peu, reprennent leurs esprits et leurs forces. Pour l'instant, le plan se déroulait parfaitement. Grindelwald se concentrait sur eux, sur ce qu'ils refusaient de lui donner. Il devait baisser son attention sur les choses essentielles : défendre ses acquis, son implantation dans le MACUSA et le pays. Ainsi, Bluesky, Reed et tous les autres avaient les coudées franches pour agir. Ce qui était le plus terrible pour eux deux, pire que leur réclusion dans cette boite à chaussures ridicule, pire que leurs souffrances et leur incapacité à agir, était leur ignorance des choses du monde extérieur. Ils en étaient à supposer que tout se passait bien, selon les plans établis par Mercy, que ses directives étaient suivies ou si besoin adaptées à la situation... Et qu'à l'époque, elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses évaluations er ses prévisions...

-Tu vas voir, nous allons nous en sortir.

-Je le sais. Ne crois pas que je vais baisser les bras devant ces sales types. Jamais je ne laisserai quiconque m'imposer ses volontés, je suis libre. D'autant plus libre qu'un oiseau n'est pas vraiment sensible à toutes leurs fadaises de soumission.

-De plus ils n'ont pas trouvé Wild Bill. Sa planque dans un coin masquée par leur grabas, derrière une pierre descellée avait été bien choisie.

-Tu verras, il a une certaine efficacité, Tantine s'en est souvent servi pour se dégager de situations difficiles. De plus, nos adeptes du Plus Grand Bien sont des idiots pour négliger de tels outils.

Un sourire maintenant narquois… Un bracelet de cuir de Rétention valable pour un humain, n'était même pas une bague de marquage à la patte d'un volatile. Mercy, se pouvait-il qu'elle ait anticipé cela aussi ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Surement. Elle en était capable. Tout comme elle était capable de simplement s'adapter. Les corbeaux étaient joueurs, mais surtout, dans toutes les situations, ils s'arrangeaient pour reprendre le pouvoir. Ça ne jouait pas franc-jeu un corbeau. Sa Mercy, fabuleuse mais si terrible Mercy. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer n'être jamais l'objet de sa mauvaise humeur… Il avait déjà promis à quelqu'un de le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, mais alors il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle, elle l'avait déjà fait un certain nombre de fois. C'était rancunier un corbeau.

-Ne te reproche rien, dit murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes… Mais je ne serais jamais ton plus grand amour comme tu ne seras jamais le mien. Je le sais, car nous avons le même. Ce pays est notre plus grand amour… Reed m'a un jour dit que tu avais fait des choses horribles, des choses que tu ne ferais jamais devant moi. Tu les as faites pour les États-Unis d'Amérique, tu les as faites pour les protéger. Tu les as faites car tu es incapable de te donner à moitié.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Ce n'était déjà pas le genre de Mercy, alors de son animagus… Il le faisait surtout pour lui, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un de vivant. C'était un besoin primaire qui lui était vital à cet instant.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se dise qu'on s'aime quand au moins l'un d'entre nous risque de mourir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que l'on est…

-Nous ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, aussi.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, Percival. Sinon, avec qui vais-je me disputer ?

Maintenant c'était à son tour d'être amusé. Comme quoi, même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il suffisait d'un rien pour rallumer le feu de l'espoir.

-Tu les portais encore… Fit-elle soudainement.

Il ne répondait pas. Percival pensait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû les jeter, mais, il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre, comme il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à laisser mourir le rosier d'intérieur qu'il lui avait offert et qu'elle lui avait laissé lorsqu'elle était partie.

-Les épingles de col en forme de scorpions que je t'avais ramené d'Égypte… Si Grindelwald les porte lorsqu'il se fait passer pour toi, cela veut dire que tu les portais encore.

Il aurait dû parier. C'était bien de cela qu'elle parlait. Il ne lui répondit pas, parfois, les mots sont superflus.

-J'ai menti à Grindelwald… Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait eu d'autres hommes. Mais, ce que j'ai omis de lui dire, c'était qu'il s'agissait de rendez-vous arrangés par des bonnes amies. Je n'ai jamais choisi d'autres hommes, avoua-t-elle.

C'était du Mercy tout craché. Elle voyait un détail, elle comprenait quelque chose… Alors, elle disait une vérité qui avait le pouvoir de tout changer. Mais son côté corbeau était encore plus direct qu'elle. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de trouver une courbette avant de lui donner le coup final.


	55. Frederic Grayson, ou il est peut-être te

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La satisfaction qu'on tire de la vengeance ne dure que peu de moments, mais celle que la clémence produit ne finit jamais. »_

-Jean Baptiste Blanchard, Les maximes de l'honnête homme (1772)

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 :** **Frederic Grayson, ou** **il est peut-être temps de se réorienter ?**

Il envisageait de retourner sa cape. Quelqu'un n'avait-il pas dit que _ce n'est pas la girouette qui tourne c'est le vent ?_ Depuis la mise en garde d'Higgings, il avait réalisé à quel point son avenir au service de Grindelwald était limité, le vent avait tourné, il était temps de retourner sa cape.

Tout d'abord il s'était senti honoré d'avoir été remarqué par quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Gellert Grindelwald. Depuis tout le temps qu'il était entré au MACUSA, dans le service des Aurors, il rêvait d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Pendant des années, il avait enchaîné les missions, combattu sans ne jamais revendiquer la moindre récompense. Bien entendu, il avait refusé de combattre en première ligne pendant la Grande Guerre, les histoires de ces étrangers ne le concernaient pas, il était normal de ne pas vouloir prendre de risques inconsidérés pour des raisons qui n'en valaient pas la peine, quand on pouvait les éviter. Et cette preuve d'intelligence et de réflexion lui était encore reprochée… On pouvait aussi faire son devoir auprès des Généraux. Depuis des années, il ressentait l'ostracisme général, il était mis de côté, relégué au second rôle par ceux qui en étaient revenus. Ces idiots qui se croyaient des héros parce qu'ils avaient accompli ce qu'ils appelaient des faits de guerre dignes d'éloges. Il avait alors végété dans la hiérarchie du MACUSA. Était resté des années le sous-fifre de Graves, faisant la basse besogne à sa place.

Quand Grindelwald l'avait recruté, il lui avait fait miroiter une ascension fulgurante, enfin quelqu'un comprenait ce qu'il était vraiment, sa valeur. Maintenant il se rendait compte que le mage noir avait joué avec lui, profitant de sa faiblesse, son sentiment d'impuissance. Pouvoir supplanter Graves lui avait apporté un grand plaisir, il devait se l'avouer. L'amener à Grindelwald « pieds et points liés » : une grande jouissance. Il avait eu le sentiment de se venger d'années d'humiliations, la Justice serait rendue et il allait en profiter… Imaginer les conditions de réclusion du captif, ses peurs et angoisses, les tortures qu'il subirait, la cerise sur le gâteau...

De toute son âme, il avait servi son nouveau Maître, mis toutes ses forces à son service, pas par croyance envers ses théories sur le Plus Grand Bien, non, ça c'était pour les idiots. Lui, il ne croyait véritablement qu'en une chose : lui-même. Comme tous les esprits qui se croient supérieurs, Grindelwald était convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Lui assurer qu'il partageait ses buts était une formalité qu'il fallait remplir certes, mais simple en fin de compte. Il avait parfaitement rempli son rôle, et avait réussi à faire croire à sa sincérité.

Il avait alors pris du galon, monté dans la hiérarchie de l'organisation, fait ses preuves. Peu à peu il avait tissé sa toile dans le MACUSA, effaçant un employé pour le remplacer par un adepte. Maintenant, tous les services étaient noyautés par un ou deux remplacés. Il avait même réussi le tour de force de retourner quelques non-adeptes pour le amener à travailler pour eux. Un des coups dont il était le plus fier était quand il avait persuadé Demétrios Perkins d'espionner pour eux et gratuitement en plus. Par patriotisme, il vidait les poubelles et collectait ainsi les informations traitées par les employés de bureaux, qu'il lui remettait ensuite. Il adorait apprendre ainsi ce que manigançait Picquery qui avait l'habitude d'être très prudente en réduisant en cendres tous ses papiers d'un sort d'Inflammation, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa secrétaire, Marjory. De plus, celle-ci était une pipelette qui adorait cancaner à la buvette. D'ailleurs, ils avaient l'habitude de prendre leur café ensemble.

Avec beaucoup de patience, il était devenu le Numéro Deux de la cellule de New York. Grindelwald le lui avait dit et maintenant, il en était certain, lui avait menti. En fait, il avait été floué, il le voyait bien, il lui avait laissé croire qu'il était irremplaçable, qu'il était important et que sans lui, le projet n'arriverait à rien. Avec le temps, il avait senti une distance se créer entre lui et le maître. Grindelwald ne partageait plus ses projets avec lui, ne l'interrogeait plus sur ses opinions ou n'en tenait pas compte. Ça avait commencé au moment de l'arrivée de Reed dans l'organisation qui lui avait piqué sa place. Il en avait eu confirmation le jour où il l'avait emmené au manoir. Le Maître avait préféré tenir plus compte des avis de Reed que des siens. Pourtant il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait : Lecay était très dangereuse et retorse, toujours des coups traîtres en réserve. D'ailleurs l'avenir avait prouvé qu'il avait raison, le Maître l'avait enfin compris et s'était résigné à la neutraliser.

Higgins s'était ensuite dévoilé. En fait, il avait toujours été sous surveillance. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais pris en compte ce cloporte qui rasait les murs, toujours servilement prêt à lui apporter un verre ou autre chose. Le doigt sur la couture du pantalon, au garde-à-vous. La seule chose qui le consolait c'est que sans doute personne ne se méfiait de lui, ne le prenait au sérieux. D'où sa force, il était une araignée qui, la toile tendue, attendait que la mouche s'englue avant de l'avaler.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option raisonnable pour sauver sa peau, vendre ce qu'il savait à Picquery et prendre la tête de la lutte contre Grindelwald et ses complices. Ça demandait un certain culot et beaucoup de doigté, Le Maître et Higgins n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser trahir impunément. En dehors de Graves, Lecay, Reed et peut-être, Bluesky, seuls les adeptes connaissaient son appartenance au mouvement. Les trois premiers étaient hors-circuit, deux emprisonnés, morts en devenir et un mort effectif. Bluesky était plus embêtant, il avait disparu et personne ne savait où il pouvait bien se trouver. Ça paraissait vraiment trop aléatoire de faire croire à sa virginité dans cette affaire, il avait réussit à recruter trop de monde, trop d'adeptes qui voudraient venger sa trahison mais aussi trop de contributeurs de bonne foi qui comprendraient qu'il les avait joué. Il devrait essayer de limiter son implication à un tout petit rôle d'adjoint.

Une autre option était de retourner vers le MACUSA en lui apportant Grindelwald sur un plateau. _J'ai fait croire à Grindelwald que je le servais mais en fin de comptes, je savais que la disparition de Graves n'était pas normale et j'ai enquêté. J'ai infiltré son organisation pour pouvoir mieux la combattre_ _de l'intérieur_ _._ C'était sans doute la meilleure solution. La seule chose à organiser était la disparition définitive des témoins. Il allait laisser Graves et Lecay entre les griffes du Maître, à la façon dont ils hurlaient l'autre fois, ils ne dureraient plus très longtemps. La folie ou la mort… Après la voie serait libre, du moins s'il faisait disparaître quelques autres témoins...

Il lui suffisait d'attendre un peu, au besoin motiver Grindelwald en lui donnant de bonnes raisons d'interroger de nouveau ses prisonniers : lui faire croire qu'ils avaient des secrets primordiaux pour lui. Puis, quand ils seraient morts, il éliminerait Higgins d'un bon sort dans le dos, il ne se sentait pas la dextérité pour l'attaquer de face. C'est ce qui faisait sa force, il savait jauger ses ennemis et savait quand il était trop dangereux de les attaquer de front. Puis vendrait le mage noir et il serait enfin considéré comme ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui : un héros.

Si Graves et Lecay mouraient, il pourrait encore sauver son avenir sur le sol américain.


	56. Lucius Archibald Palmer ou la traque imp

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« L'agrément de la chasse a bien des désagréments. »_

-Proverbe danois.

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Lucius Archibald Palmer ou la traque impitoyable.**

Depuis quinze jours et son échec lors de l'attaque de la maison de Marie Mabel March à Sleepy Hollow, il était en sursis. Il était le chef, sur une équipe de trente attaquants, peu étaient revenus indemnes. Hector Bluesky était un combattant coriace et surtout non conventionnel. Ses pièges inattendus et ses sorts Anti-Intrusion, dispersés autour de la maison, avaient blessé plusieurs de ses hommes. Certains étaient suffisamment atteints pour avoir dû être retirés de l'action, le temps de soigner leurs blessures.

Finnigan et Olivetti qui avaient tenu à pénétrer les premiers dans la maison seraient encore indisponibles de longues semaines. Le premier était trop confus, il revivait son enfance, pour être d'une quelconque utilité, n'osant pas sortir sans sa maman. Le second n'était plus qu'une gigantesque méduse : tous ses os avaient disparu, fondu et leurs meilleurs mages n'arrivaient pas à les lui faire récupérer… Quelques centimètres par jour repoussaient pour disparaître de nouveau un peu plus tard. Les médicomages parlaient de l'influence de la lune… Mais il lui semblait qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment expliquer le phénomène et racontaient n'importe quoi… Mac Grégor, lui avait rapetissé, il mesurait maintenant la taille d'un enfant de huit ans et là aussi personne ne s'avérait capable d'enrayer le phénomène.

Martins et Williams figuraient parmi les morts. Ces deux là n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de chances, pourtant, vu leur forme moyenne, il avait pris soin de leur confier la protection des arrières du groupe. Il ne savait pas comment Bluesky avait pu s'y prendre pour les atteindre, il y penserait dès qu'il le pourrait, mais ça dénotait beaucoup d'adresse de sa part. Décidément, il n'était pas aussi vieux et infirme que certains le pensait, un type de première force, très, très dangereux dont il devrait se méfier.

Quand Grindelwald avait appris le fiasco, sous l'emprise de la colère, il avait réduit en cendres le messager : _nul n'éprouve de tendresse pour le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle._ Plus qu'une folie, Palmer y avait vu un avertissement. Le regard qu'avait Le Maître pour lui quand il lui avait fait son rapport était en fait plus que cela, une promesse. La réussite ou la mort. Il trouvait ça normal, quand on veut bâtir un nouveau monde, on ne peut le faire qu'avec des hommes sûrs et fiables. On ne peut s'entourer d'incapables. Servir une grande œuvre se méritait, il fallait jour après jour, faire ses preuves, être le plus fort, irréprochable et sans aucune faiblesse, jamais…

Depuis quinze jours, il enquêtait. Fouillant la maison, d'abord à la recherche des cadavres de Bluesky et 3M. Puis, il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : ils leur avaient échappé. A partir de là se posait la question : comment ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être sortis de la maison, impossible, il avait pris soin d'établir un sort Anti-Franchissement : tout contrevenant aurait été immédiatement immobilisé par des liens solides. Les Sorts _Dissenssium !_ sensés révéler les passages secrets avaient tous été inefficaces. Sans compter qu'ils les auraient vus, s'ils s'étaient enfuis par balai volant ou portoloin… Un portoloin ? Impossible, le sort de Collage apposé aux environs empêchait tout décollage. Le circuit de cheminettes était coupé par leurs complices. Il avait ré-interrogé Orovatta et celui-ci lui avait confirmé que Lanzutti et lui avaient fait le nécessaire et qu'ils avaient surveillé le trafic durant l'attaque, aucun mouvement dans la ville de Sleepy Hollow n'avait été détecté. Il y avait forcément une autre solution. Restait le transplanage. Mais ça aussi avait été prévu. Non, il ne voyait pas.

Sous le couvert d'une enquête sur les circonstances de l'explosion, il examinait les décombres, pierre par pierre et nulle part d'indice. Bluesky et 3M avaient disparu par miracle. Ce qui n'était pas possible. Il y avait forcément un truc, il y a toujours un truc...

Comment retrouver leurs traces ? Sa vie en dépendait. Il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il les retrouve. Employé de la Ville de New York, chargé d'enquêter sur la destruction de la maison de cette pauvre Madame March, _vous savez, il y a eu quelques explosions de gaz ces derniers temps en ville… Nous essayons d'en déterminer les causes pour empêcher d'autres accidents._ Il interrogeait les voisins sur Mabel Marie March. Un évènement inattendu. Un changement d'habitudes… Personne ne savait rien de vraiment probant. Un soir, une voisine avait l'aperçu dans son salon lisant tranquillement un livre et quelques minutes plus tard, croisée dans la rue. Beaucoup de gens la connaissaient, elle était très populaire et fréquentait tout le monde, sorciers et non-maj's…

Lucius Archibald ne comprenait pas ce parti-pris, pour lui ces gens n'étaient pas intéressants, totalement inaptes à vivre en indépendance. Le Maître avait raison quand il les comparait à des cloportes courant ci et là, et la plupart de ces vieilles femelles qu'il rencontrait prouvaient leur inutilité. Des bavardes, qui couraient à petits pas toutes la journée, un sac accroché au bras une fois des légumes et une fois un autre truc, allant les unes chez les autres _Une petite tasse de thé, Ma Chère ? Oh oui, bien sûr Chère Amie, on a toujours le temps pour une petite tasse, mais petite alors, vous comprenez je suis pressée, on m'attend…_ Et les voilà parties, bras dessus-bras dessous, pour deux heures de cancans, penchées l'une vers l'autre au-dessus d'un thé froid ! Inutiles, elle étaient inutiles et idiotes, un cerveau d'oiseaux ! Quand ils auront pris le pouvoir, ils remettront de l'ordre et toutes ces idiotes ré-apprendront ce qui est important dans la vie… Mais en attendant en bon enquêteur, il était bien obligé de les fréquenter et de supporter les affreux caquetages de ces vieilles poules de basse-cour.

Aujourd'hui, il sentait que sa patience serait enfin récompensée, il avait repris son costume non-maj, son petit carnet à souches et en bon employé modèle de la Communauté de New-York, il fouinait pour découvrir _les causes de cet effroyable accident, le gaz, oui c'est dangereux, mais c'est si pratique, c'est si moderne, oui ça arrive parfois mais vous savez nous travaillons sans cesse à améliorer le réseau...Pauvre Mademoiselle March vraiment…_ Et il la rencontra… Une vieille non-maj qui venait vers lui sur le même trottoir. Petite, un peu dodue serrée dans son corset d'avant-guerre, cheveux blancs en chignon sur la nuque, lunettes rondes dorées, qui marchait à petits pas avec sa cane à pommeau de poule. _Pas possible elle a une poule comme animal préféré, au secours, elle va caqueter pendant des heures. Allez aborde la, c'est la bonne…_

-Bonjour, Madame, dit-il en soulevant son chapeau avec une petite courbette.

-Bonjour, Monsieur.

Un rien de réserve, de réticence : une bonne cliente, si elle connaît 3M, elle va tout te raconter. Et en effet, le nom de March prononcé, c'était parti… depuis une heure, elle arrêtait pas ! Il commençait à craquer, depuis un moment il avait envie de l'étrangler, mais il écoutait, relançant la conversation à chaque reprise de souffle de Madame Katherine Tranking.

-Et donc, vous connaissiez bien cette pauvre Mademoiselle March ?

-Si je la connais, ne m'en parlez pas, nous étions amies depuis toujours. Depuis quarante ans au moins, à vrai dire après mon mariage avec Monsieur Tranking, nous sommes venus vire dans cette charmante ville de Sleepy Hollow. Savez-vous qu'ils ont installé des bancs dans le parc, c'est très pratique quand on veut surveiller ses enfant pendant qu'ils prennent l'air et jouent, moi de mon temps, nous devions les regarder debout, les bancs étaient trop vieux et menaçaient de s'effondrer…

Ça y est, il craquait, il allait l'étrangler, ça faisait plus d'une heure et demie qu'elle parlait sans s'arrêter. Ils étaient assis devant un thé, maintenant froid dans le petit estaminet de la ville, et en plus il devait boire du thé, rien ne lui serait épargné... Les poings serrés, il se retenait, n'écoutant plus vraiment quand tout à coup :

-Figurez-vous que je l'ai vue trois jours avant l'accident. Vous ne me croirez pas mais nous étions toutes les deux, nous faisions la queue et nous avons pu papoter quelques minutes. Cette Chère Mabel Marie était pressée de rentrer chez elle. Savez-vous que depuis quelques jours elle vivait avec un homme ? Je l'ai vu une fois, je passait devant chez Mabel Marie, par hasard bien sûr, Jennifer Reesp m'avait bien avertie du scandale mais je ne pouvais y croire…

L'esprit éveillé, il écoutait, enfin quelqu'un connaissait quelque chose.

-… mais c'était vrai ! A son âge, si c'est pas malheureux ! Un homme vivait chez elle ! Remarquez c'était un bel homme, sans doute un aventurier, un marin ou je ne sais quoi, avec son teint bronzé on imagine que c'est quelqu'un qui voyage beaucoup. Mais qui n'a pas beaucoup de moyens, il avait une vieille Ford T toute cabossée. Comment je le sais ? Mais parce qu'elle était garée devant la maison jours et nuits...

Une Ford T. Il s'en souvenait maintenant, Altair l'avait mentionnée dans son récit, Bluesky avait prétendu être en panne. Dans son souvenir, il n'y avait aucune Ford T devant la maison pendant l'attaque... Où ce vieux renard pouvait-il l'avoir garée ? Serait-ce un début de piste ?

-… Jours et nuits, vous, vous rendez compte. A leur âge c'est indécent !

-Et donc, vous l'avez rencontrée ?

-Oui dans les bureaux de l'US Mail, elle venait poster un colis pour une amie. J'ignorais qu'elle avait des amies à New Rochelle. Vous vous rendez compte, en quarante ans, elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vous fait des cachotteries, je vous le demande, je croyais être sa meilleure amie et voilà qu'elle fréquente un homme sans m'en parler et qu'elle a des amies que je ne connais pas. Remarquez on ne peut se fier à personne. Prenez Jennifer Reesp, dont je vous parlait plus tôt, savez-vous qu'elle mange en cachette des gâteaux alors que son médecin lui a demandé d'arrêter…Et que dire de Monsieur Smith, mon voisin, il nous dit qu'il est chef de bureau mais je sais par un ami, quelqu'un de sûr, vous pouvez me faire confiance, qu'il n'est qu'un simple employé de bureau au deuxième échelon… l'autre jour, je disais…

-New Rochelle ? Celle du comté de Westchester, dans l'État de New York ?

-Oui. Celle-là. Je disais donc, l'autre jour, je ne suis pas médisante, vous savez, mais il faut dire...

Là il avait craqué et s'était enfuit le plus vite possible ! Il tenait une seconde piste : New Rochelle.

Son cousin Altair n'avait pu se prêter à ce jeu, il était bien trop connu en ville, mais à New Rochelle… Ils s'étaient partagé le travail. Il suivrait la piste de la Ford T et lui celle de l'amie. Ils travailleraient la main dans la main, conscients de l'enjeu : leur peau.

Depuis des années les deux branches de la famille étaient brouillées. Depuis que le père d'Altair avait racheté pour une bouchée de pain les parts dans l'affaire familiale de Lucius, son frère, le grand-père de Lucius Archibald. À sa retraite leur ancêtre qui était venu d'Angleterre, le fondateur de l'entreprise l'avait partagé en deux parts égales et l'oncle Altair, avait profité des difficultés financières de son frère cadet pour le spolier. Depuis environ quatre-vingt-dix ans les deux branches de la famille se détestaient, ne s'adressant même pas la parole lors des enterrements. Lucius Archibald avait un plan pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait de droit : épouser la fille d'Altair, Cassiopea, son unique héritière. À près de quarante ans celle-ci était encore célibataire et quand le Maître aurait pris le pouvoir, qu'il serait son bras droit proclamé, le Président du MACUSA à la place de cette incapable de Picquery, Altair ne pourrait lui refuser la main de sa fille. Sa main et sa dot !

En attendant, ils devaient retrouver et tuer Bluesky et 3M, tous les deux. La seule façon d'être pardonnés et de survivre.


	57. Hector Bluesky, ou Achille la terreur

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« On aura bien assez de temps dans la tombe pour dormir. »_

-Benjamin Franklin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 57 :** **Hector Bluesky, ou** **Achille la terreur.**

Le nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Quelque chose rodait dans les rues de New-York, et il ne parlait pas seulement de Grindelwald ou de ses Fanatiques. Quelque chose rodait et causait des dégâts bien trop voyants pour cadrer avec les mouvements précédents du mage noir. Ce n'était que quelques bâtiments, mais, quelque chose rodait dans les rues de New-York y causant le chaos… Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas eu de blessés, mais cela risquait de changer, tôt ou tard, un immeuble s'effondrant créerait forcément des blessures, quelqu'un resterait bloqué sous les décombres ou blessé par les débris. C'était inéluctable.

Cette nuit, dans le silence de la maison, il analysait les éléments en sa possession, c'est à dire presque rien… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer de tels dégâts. Pour les non-maj's, des explosions de gaz répétées. Mais dans ce cas, il fallait envisager que tout le réseau de canalisation de plomb de la ville n'était qu'un immense gruyère, des trous partout. Ça lui paraissait hautement improbable. Les Non-maj's étaient très ingénieux et adroits de leurs mains : quand ils assemblaient deux tuyaux ensemble, c'était bien fait. Non, il fallait chercher la cause ailleurs. Tôt ou tard les non-maj's se poseraient des questions et remettraient aussi cette explication en cause.

Bien entendu, tout cela donnait au passage du grain à moudre aux Fidèles de Mary Lou Bellebosse. Il ne manquait plus que ça. L'hystérique haineuse multipliait les « conférences » en plein milieu de la rue. Un jour, Hector était sûr qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à entrer dans la Maison Blanche pour oser sortir son discours au Président non-maj' des États-Unis d'Amérique. Bon, tant qu'elle n'allait pas au Congrès Magique, il pouvait gérer. Il était Hector Bluesky, il avait connu pire.

Le danger principal était si des non-maj's normaux commençaient à la prendre au sérieux, et alors, ils chercheraient une cause et potentiellement pourraient lever le voile sur leur secret si bien gardé depuis si longtemps. Ce qu'ils avaient pu éviter lors de l'épisode Dorcus Douzebranches, ne devait pas se produire sous son ministère...

Pour en revenir aux perturbations magiques qui ravageait sa ville… Il n'y était pour rien. Promis, juré, craché. Mais pas sur le tapis, Sophie le tuerait s'il osait. Il avait bien envie d'envoyer quelqu'un y jeter un coup d'œil. Normalement, Reed aurait été son premier choix, mais, ce dernier devait mettre au point l'opération « Chihuahua » consistant à mettre en place un coup de filet pour neutraliser le maximum de Fanatiques de Grindelwald, simultanément, en moins d'une heure. Il restait Blanchard, mais l'analyse de certaines choses, notamment du symbole que c'était choisi le mage noir, montraient que ce dernier éprouvait un intérêt malsain pour les Reliques de la Mort. Mettre une véritable Nécromancienne à moins d'un kilomètre de lui… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Quant aux autres… Ce n'était pas des combattants. A moins… Les cousins de Reed… Celui-ci lui en avait parlé. Il avait fait embaucher le premier, John, par Picquery au service des archives du MACUSA pour contre-espionner les traîtres. Restaient les trois autres : James, Julia et Jane, la petite dernière. Les Grehen pouvaient être la solution. D'après Reed, ils étaient capables de tout, surtout si c'était difficile et impossible. Il avait toujours une anecdote à raconter sur ses vacances en Arizona, chez Oncle Alexius et Tante Perdora pendant sa jeunesse, et, les virées estivales avec ses cousins.

Les JG, il les appelait… Juste Géniaux ! Des quadruplés. Une révolution dans la famille. Reed hurlait de rire en racontant la surprise de la famille quand Tante Perdora les avait mis au monde. Oncle Alexius avait alors juré de ne plus jamais boire de whisky Glen Grant _**(1)**_ non-maj avant de… Là il s'arrêtait toujours avec un petit air entendu, que les adultes accueillaient par un sourire. Lui avait alors dix ans ne comprenant pas tout, ne se posant pas de questions toutefois. Quelques années plus tard, il avait compris et depuis il rajoutait toujours, qu'il appliquait à la lettre les conseils d' Oncle Alexius. Ensemble, ils avaient enchainé les blagues de potaches. Ses cousins étaient capables de créer tout et n'importe quoi avec une baguette entre les mains, ils formaient à eux quatre une équipe d'aurors à gages indépendants du MACUSA réputée localement. Quand Reed avait eu besoin d'aide, qu'il ne savait plus à qui il devait se fier, c'est naturellement qu'il les avait appelé à l'aide. Inconnus sur la côte est, experts en combats, incorruptibles et sans limite. Des recrues de premier ordre…

Oui, c'était La solution. Il les mettrait sur la piste de la chose. Habillés en non-maj's ils fouineraient par-ci, par-là poseraient quelques questions et trouveraient des pistes.

Bluesky se reposait. Sophie dormait près de lui. En bas, Achille s'agita. D'un geste il la réveilla, le doigt sur les lèvres, il lui fit signe de se taire, elle se redressa oreille tendue. En chemise de nuit, il prit sa baguette et sortit du lit, sans bruit, il descendit. _Rien de bon ne se passe après trois heures du mat, et ce n'est jamais ce à quoi on s'attend !_ Était une de ses maximes préférées. Il se rappelait encore la petite remarque de sa petite souris qui l'avait poussé à acheter ce chiot, juste pour lui faire plaisir. _« Mon cher Hector, nous devrions prendre un chien de garde, ça peut être utile savez-vous ? Nous l'appellerons Achille. Vous verrez vous vous entendrez parfaitement »._ Bien sûr pour la forme, il avait grommelé, mais en fin de comptes, il l'adorait et ne pourrait plus s'en passer, quoique personnellement, il aurait préféré Ajax à Achille. Son célèbre homonyme avait tué le premier et était mort de la main du second, comme tout bon auror qui se respectait, il avait un petit côté superstitieux...

Achille était dressé, les oreilles tendues, son attention dirigée vers la porte arrière, il grognait doucement : quelqu'un approchait. On frappa à la porte, et le chiot s'y précipita, pas pour l'empêcher d'entrer, tout à sa joie de l'accueillir. Si Achille avait pu, il lui aurait lui-même ouvert la porte, il n'y avait pas une seule once de méchanceté dans cet adorable cabot. Sa baguette à la main, Bluesky entrouvrit la porte. Sara Wood se tenait dans l'embrasure.

-Bonjour, Bluesky.

-Bonjour Wood.

-Ma chère Sarah, voulez-vous une tasse de thé et quelques muffins, ils sont tout frais, je les ai fait cet après-midi ?

Sophie était derrière eux, souriante, la parfaite maîtresse de maison accueillant une amie de longue date, tant espérée et non une combattante, visiblement préoccupée, effectuant une visite impromptue au milieu de la nuit.

-Une tasse de thé et un petit muffin au chocolat, seraient parfaits.

Sarah Wood, était maintenant calme, un peu plus détendue confortablement installée dans le fauteuil du salon. La présence de Sophie était comme un baume apaisant pour son entourage…

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Figurez-vous qu'hier, Mercy est venue me voir à la morgue.

-Mercy ?

Le ciel leur tombait tête… Une bombe en plein salon, une célébration de Yule en plein été ne les auraient pas plus étonnés.

-Elle ressemble à ma cousine, parle avec la voix de ma cousine…

-Mais ce n'est pas Mercy.

-Non, ce n'est pas Mercy, elle m'a invité chez elle pour partager la dinde de Thanksgiving… Comme si la vraie Mercy avait une tête à aimer le potiron…

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai chaleureusement accepté son invitation…

Elle avait un petit ton dans la voix qui démontrait son amusement.

-Et nous avons bavardé de choses et d'autres. Puis de fil en aiguilles, imperceptiblement, nous en sommes venues à ce qu'elle m'avait dit sur sa mission et ce qu'elle avait bien pu découvrir depuis qu'elle était à New York.

-Et ?

-Mon Dieu, j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas pas beaucoup de mémoire… De plus elle cherchait des renseignements sur les équipes mises en place pour la traque de Grindelwald et de ses équipes et là, c'est simple, je ne suis pas au courant, je suis juste une médicomage-légiste qui ne sort jamais de sa morgue.

Décidément, Bluesky l'aimait bien. Elle n'avait pas le côté explosif de Mercy, était plus tranquille. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était quelqu'un sans relief, sans ressort. Du feu sous la glace. Elle en était d'autant plus dangereuse, on ne se méfiait pas d'elle.

-Où est cet imposteur ?

-Après notre conversation, elle est rentrée bien tranquillement à chez elle… Bien sûr, elle est porteuse d'un petit sort de Marquage, ce qui nous permet de la suivre à la trace et de connaître ses contacts. Elle vit dans un petit meublé du Queens. Et dans le même immeuble, vit un sorcier, Arturo Sanchez, employé au service du Permis de port de baguette magique. Il est déjà mis sous surveillance…

-Et elle ?

-Mademoiselle Blanchard a décidé d'avoir une conversation entre filles avec elle.

Devait-il préparer une lettre de condoléances pour la famille ?

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ **Glen Gran** _ **t est une célèbre**_ _ **distillerie**_ _ **de**_ _ **whisky**_ _ **single malt située à**_ _ **Rothes**_ _ **dans le**_ _ **Speyside**_ _ **en**_ _ **Écosse**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Glen Grant a été fondée en**_ _ **1840**_ _ **par les frères James et John Grant. C'est le fils du premier le Major James Grant qui donna ses lettres de noblesse à la distillerie. Glen Grant est considérée comme l'une des meilleures distilleries d'Écosse.**_


	58. Ann Blanchard, ou promenons-nous dans le

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Il avait besoin que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras, lui dise que le monstre sous le lit n'existait pas. De ce côté-là je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Les monstres étaient bien réels. Mais pour ce qui était de le prendre dans mes bras… Ça devait être dans mes cordes. J'ai beau être une tueuse de sang-froid, je pouvais peut-être partager une peluche avec lui »._

-Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Ann Blanchard, ou promenons-nous dans le cimetière, voir si la Nécromancienne n'y est pas, si la Nécromancienne y est, elle nous terrifiera… **

Ce n'était pas Mercy, sa Mercy. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'approcher pour le savoir. Cette femme lui ressemblait, mais malgré un effort raisonnable, elle ne marchait pas comme son amie. Personne ne pouvait égaler Mercy. Elle exagérait un peu en disant cela, mais, on ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour quelqu'un comme elle sans passer des années à préparer son rôle. Il fallait apprendre la démarche, l'accent, la langue maternelle, acquérir suffisamment de connaissances académique pour pouvoir donner le change en cas d'échange de théories… Or, Ann était prête à parier que cette… Doublure de mauvaise qualité savait à peine lire le latin, quant à avoir des bases en magie traditionnelle, n'en parlons pas.

-Bonjour grognasse, la salua Ann en créole louisianais en lui adressant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mercy n'aurait pas aimé l'insulte. Ann saisit cette femme par le bras. Elle avait fait exprès de la toucher là où sa peau était nue. Lorsqu'un sorcier du troisième cercle touchait quelqu'un, il ressentait l'appartenance de la personne au même cercle que lui… Ou même au quatrième. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Grindelwald avait dû faire ses fonds de tiroir en catastrophe pour trouver cette dinde.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? Lui demanda-t-elle toujours dans sa langue maternelle.

Cette pauvre victime que Grindelwald lui avait jeté entre les griffes avait des airs de famille avec une biche prise dans les phares d'un véhicule. Sans doute parce qu'Ann lui parlait dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La Nécromancienne lui arracha une mèche de cheveux. Avec ça, elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'aurait même pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce. Juste de le vouloir, alors qu'importe la distance, ou le temps, son maléfice atteindrait sa cible. Ann avait juste besoin d'un cheveu, d'une goutte de sang, et d'une poupée vaudou pour faire des dégâts.

-Hey !

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je dise aux Prêtres du Coven que vous êtes une usurpatrice vous avez intérêt à me suivre sans faire d'histoire.

Ann ne la lâcha pas en la trainant jusqu'à sa voiture. L'intruse n'osa pas se débattre ni demander comment cela se faisait que celle dont elle avait volé l'identité avait deux langues maternelles. Beaucoup de personnes faisaient l'erreur d'oublier que les Acadiens et les Créoles ne parlaient pas la même langue. Et que chaque patois créole avait des différences. Mercy parlait couramment plusieurs variantes du français : celui de France, le français acadien, le créole louisianais et même le québécois. Après, les langues qu'elle avait étudié au collège de magie : le latin et le grec ancien. Ensuite venaient celles qu'elle avait apprises plus tard, au contact avec le Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans : l'anglais et l'espagnol. Et pour terminer les deux acquises durant sa formation d'auror : le morse et le langage des signes. Bref, Ann aurait pu utiliser la moitié d'entre elles pour tendre à piège à cette femme, mais, elle avait décidé de rester simple. Enfin, aussi simple qu'on pouvait l'être en enlevant une personne au sus et à la vue de tous.

Par chance, c'était la nuit. Sinon, vu les sentiments de certains non-maj's pour les gens de couleur… Inutile de dire que ce serait pire si ces abrutis apprenaient qu'elle était métisse. À cet instant, ils se feraient un plaisir d'essayer de la lyncher. Tant pis si la garce qu'elle malmenait était complice de la mort de dizaines de personnes et de la disparition d'au moins du double. Qu'importe si cette garce était une terroriste. Tout ce que ces gens n'auraient vu qu'une noire malmenant une blanche.

Une fois dans la voiture, Ann roula en silence. Elle savait où elle voulait l'emmener et ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Nous somme arrivées, annonça Ann.

Elle descendit de la voiture et l'autre lui emboita le pas. D'un d'un mouvement nonchalant de baguette, Ann ouvrit les grilles rouillées et grinçantes. L'autre la suivait d'une démarche mal assurée. Deux ans à seconder Mercy, la nécromancienne avait appris quelques petits trucs de son amie, comme voir ce que faisait la personne derrière nous sans que cette dernière ne s'en aperçoive. Le deuxième était de créer une ambiance adéquate. Pour cela, le vieux cimetière aux tombes anciennes marquées par les ans, recouvertes de mousses, effondrées, pierres tombales ébréchées et brisées, le tapis de feuilles mortes qui recouvrait le gravier. L'ange à l'aile unique recouvert de mousses et de lierre penché vers eux était impressionnant. La nuit noire sans une étoile, la brume montant du sol, le froid enveloppant, les bruits assourdis, la totale y était. Du grand art vraiment ! Son arrière-grand-mère, Marie Laveau, serait tellement fière d'elle et de sa capacité à faire peur juste en marchant. L'ombre tombait aux alentours, minuit était proche et les créatures allaient ramper à la recherche du sang… De quoi terroriser tout un chacun, sans âme pour se cacher… L'usurpatrice devrait rester et faire face aux chiens de l'enfer.

-Lorsque Bluesky a fait passer le message à Grindelwald qu'il voulait récupérer « son » corbeau, il était sérieux. Il ne parlait pas d'une pâle copie.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… Et que faisons-nous ici, nom d'un hibou ?

-Nom de Dieu, la corrigea Ann.

Troisième truc, le ton sec et cassant, méprisant signifiant _tu n'es pas grand chose et dans quelques minutes tu ne seras plus rien._ Tout est souvent question de mise en scène. La femme qui se prenait pour Mercy semblait perdue. Normal la peur annihile le jugement et maintenant elle était à point. Estocade finale, la reprendre sur un point de détail incongru et sans réelle importance... L'inattendu. Peu de sorciers étaient de confession chrétienne, alors encore moins d'entre eux juraient en blasphémant et un blasphème bien senti déstabiliserait n'importe qui, même quelqu'un de non-croyant se disant détaché de ces choses.

-Généralement, Mercy Lecay dit « Nom de Dieu » ou « Par tous les Saints de l'Enfer et du Paradis » lorsqu'elle jure. Lorsqu'on vole l'identité de quelqu'un, la moindre des choses est d'utiliser ses jurons fétiches.

Alors qu'Ann était trois pas devant elle, elle sentait sa peur. Sous leurs pieds, le gravier faisaient un léger grincement que très vite la brume engloutissait.

Irène était en face d'une inconnue qui savait comment jurait la femme dont elle avait volé l'identité, quelqu'un qui ainsi lui imposait sa supériorité. À sa place, Ann aurait déjà jeté un sort à cette personne, qu'elle ne le fasse pas prouvait son désarroi. Sauf si... cette garce pensait peut-être pouvoir encore la manipuler. Elle pensait avoir si bien réussi avec Sara.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi. Je sais comment je jure quand même.

-Peut-être, mais, vous n'avez pas le bon accent régionaux, répliqua Ann. Je sais que celui de Mercy a presque disparu, mais en cas d'émotions fortes, il revient au galop.

-Je ne vois pas ce que…

-Arrêtez ! J'ai fréquenté la même école primaire que Mercy, le même collège également ! Je l'ai connue lorsqu'elle avait des couettes, puis les cheveux jusqu'aux genoux, quand elle les a coupé pendant la guerre pour qu'ils soient plus faciles à entretenir et enfin lorsqu'elle les a laissés repousser jusqu'aux épaules. Vous ne me tromperez pas en faisant comme si vous étiez elle surtout si maladroitement.

Tout cela énervait Ann. Elle n'avait jamais été diplomate. C'était toujours Mercy ou Catherine qui recevaient ses clients. Mais pour une fois, ce sale trait de caractère allait lui servir.

-Votre maître va perdre cette bataille…

-Gellert Grindelwald est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !

Devant cette remarque, Ann éclata de rire. Pas parce qu'elle trouvait cette phrase amusante, pas parce que cette femme lui avait dit comme si cela devait la convaincre de la laisser partir.

-Je suis Ann Blanchard, et les cimetières sont _mon_ territoire. S'il veut me défier, qu'il vienne me voir, qu'il ne vole pas l'identité d'une tierce personne.

Ann envoya un peu de pouvoir vers les tombes des alentours. Un zombi émergeant lentement du sol, enveloppé de volutes méphitiques irrespirables saisit Irene par la cheville de ses mains glacées, gluantes et glissantes. Elle hurla en faisant un saut spectaculaire, essayant d'essuyer convulsivement sa peau. Quand elle voulut s'enfuir à toutes jambes, deux autres cadavres aux grognements inarticulés et en état de décomposition avancée, chancelants les bras tendus vers elle lui barraient la route. Ann devait prendre garde à ne pas laisser son pouvoir lui monter à la tête. C'était à cause de ce danger d'emballement, que Mercy était toujours la méchante sorcière pendant qu'Ann la regardait faire en lui tenant son sac. Aujourd'hui, la bonne fée avait pris un congé. De toutes manières, elle n'avait jamais été celle que l'on croyait.

-Où croyez-vous aller ? Lui lança-t-elle. Vivante, vous ne pouvez pas leur échapper, et morte...

Preuve supplémentaire, s'il en fallait une, que ce n'était pas Mercy, l'usurpatrice tourna de l'œil. Petite nature, va.


	59. Sophie Winters, ou une affaire de famill

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Ne désespère jamais de la fortune : ce qu'elle te refuse a tort aujourd'hui, demain elle te le donnera, par caprice. »_

-Proverbe oriental.

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 :** **Sophie** **Winters, ou une affaire de famille.**

Depuis un mois, Hector et Sophie vivaient ensemble à New Rochelle, ils avaient même adopté un chien, un adorable petit labrador : Achille. Les voisins s'étaient d'abord étonnés de voir Madame Winters vivre avec un homme. Mais Monsieur Winters était maintenant mort depuis quinze ans, et, à son âge… ça ne prêtait pas à conséquences. Et puis, Monsieur Bluesky était un homme absolument charmant, même s'il avait un type un peu amérindien. Avec sa Ford T, ils se promenaient, découvraient tranquillement la région et Madame Winters semblait revivre. Oui, tout le voisinage de Sophie Winters avait rapidement adopté le magnifique petit couple de vieux qu'ils formaient. Ses enfants avaient été plus surpris… John, son aîné, avait d'abord explosé. La honte, le scandale, le qu'en dira-t-on. Puis, il s'était calmé quand Sophie lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait quatre-vingts ans et qu'à son âge, elle n'avait pas besoin de sa permission… Lui-même ayant cinquante-trois ans aurait dû ne pas attacher tant d'importance à ces choses. Sa femme, Justine était intervenue et l'avait calmé d'une main sur son bras. C'est elle qui dirigeait leur couple, Sophie l'avait toujours su. Ses deux filles et leur mari, surprises n'avaient pas été choquées. Elles trouvaient même du charme à Hector. Les cadeaux d'Hector à ses huit petit-enfants en avait fait un grand-père parfait. Et Lou son arrière-petite-fille avait passé la passé la journée sur ses genoux à jouer avec lui. Un monde parfait.

Son amie, Rose était charmante, leur apportant régulièrement des pâtisseries, c'était un cordon bleu et elle en était fière et les soirées passées à trois étaient des moments tranquilles plus qu'agréables. Depuis un mois, Sophie revivait. Elle avait été très heureuse avec Stephen, son mari, mais un bonheur tranquille, un train-train, un endormissement qui avait duré quarante-trois ans. Depuis quinze ans, elle vivait seule, une solitude qui la minait avec pour seules interruptions les soirées chez sa soeur. Rencontrer Hector avait fait entrer dans sa vie la folie en même temps que le danger. Elle ne riait jamais autant que quand elle le regardait combiner ses trucs, trafiquer ses sorts, ensorceler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et raconter toutes ses histoires extraordinaires d'auror toujours sur la brèche aux quatre coins du pays. Elle était profondément attristée de la mort de Mabel Marie, mais elle pleurerait plus tard, tranquillement quand toute cette histoire serait terminée. Pour l'instant elle n'envisageait tout simplement pas l'avenir sans Hector.

Ils avaient repris à leur compte le système de cheminettes privées non-déclarées au MACUSA d'Oncle Paolus et Tante Carolina-Julie et maintenant, ils pouvaient communiquer plus facilement les uns avec les autres. Ce soir là, Hector et Maxime étaient partis enquêter sur une piste dont Julia Grehen leur avait parlé et cette dernière dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Comme à chaque fois qu'Hector s'absentait, Sara ou une des deux cousines de Maxime lui tenait compagnie. _Ce n'est pas la peine Hector, que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive? Et puis il y a Achille ! Je le sais bien Sophie, vous êtes tout à fait capable de prendre soin de vous seule, mais vous savoir avec l'un de nous me rassure, et puis ainsi, vous avez quelqu'un pour papoter cuisine ou tricot..._ Vieux macho, comme si les jeunes femmes de notre époque parlaient encore chiffons. Un jour elle lui expliquerait qu'il fallait vivre avec son temps et même à leur âge, être modernes.

Elles s'étaient couchées, Achille dormait au rez-de-chaussée dans son panier, quand une chouette argentée apparu devant elle. C'était un oiseau magnifique, ou plutôt un patronus magnifique. Mabel n'avait jamais réussi à en faire un, alors Sophie n'en avait jamais vu en vrai avant ce jour et elle était éblouie par la beauté, la grâce et la légèreté de l'animal.

-Le double idiot de Mercy accepte, fit-il avec la voix d'Ann Blanchard. Sara arrive pour mettre en place la suite pendant que je la surveille…

Sophie alla frapper à la porte de son invitée. Cette dernière ouvrit immédiatement, baguette à la main, prête. Les cheveux ébouriffés, vêtue d'une chemise d'homme, charmante.

-Ann nous a envoyé un message.

C'est le moment que choisit le petit nain de jardin poussant sa brouette normalement disposé au milieu des violettes plantées en cercles sur le parterre au milieu du jardinet pour apparaître en hurlant. Julia sursauta. Sophie se leva, très calme.

- _Cave inimicum !_ hurlait-il.

-Nous avons de la visite. Hector a disposé quelques nains avertisseurs autour de la maison. Ils les a enchantés pour donner l'alarme en cas d'intrusion. Savez-vous qu'il est très bricoleur et a toujours des milliers d'idées de transformation des objets non-maj's de la vie courante… Un vrai génie, il a aussi mis au point des sorts inédits à partir de sa culture amérindienne et de ce que lui ont appris les amis de Mercy Lecay pendant sa convalescence à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Achille s'agitait et grognait doucement. Debout, oreilles dressées, il avait toute son attention dirigée vers la porte avant. Sophie, son rouleau à pâtisserie en main, Julia sa baguette, se tenaient chacune dans un coin de la pièce, attentives, les yeux dirigés vers l'entrée.

Tout un coup, la porte explosa dans un : _Allohomora !_ _Expulso_ _!_ Aussitôt suivi d'un hurlement. Sous le sort le bois s'était transformé en un rideau de soie volant au vent. Quand Lucius Archibald avait voulu l'écarter de la main pour entrer, il s'était retrouvé entravé par des milliers de fils de soie incassables, qui se resserraient de plus en plus, le recouvrant maintenant comme le cocon enveloppe la larve d'un papillon. Cela n'expliquait pas les hurlements du sorcier qui se démenait au sol dans des mouvements désordonnés de plus en plus violents. Achille s'égosillait autour de lui ajoutant au désordre.

-Hector a enduit les fils de sucs concentrés d'orties du jardin. Ce n'est pas dangereux, juste très désagréable. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir opposer beaucoup de résistance quand les hommes rentreront s'occuper de lui.

-Je pense que vous allez délivrer mon imbécile de cousin.

Une voix glaciale venait de résonner derrière elles. Altair Palmer les regardait de la cuisine, sa baguette à la main. Julia se retourna mais avant qu'elle eut le temps de réagir, Altair lui envoya un sort d'Expulsion qui la projeta à travers la pièce.

Achille sauta sur Altair et attrapa la baguette de ce dernier avec ses petits crocs. L'assassin de Mabel la secoua vivement, l'assommant. Sophie sentit son sang faire qu'un tour. Son rouleau à pâtisserie brandi comme une massue, elle se précipita.

 _-Répulso !_

D'un mouvement dédaigneux de la baguette, il la repoussa, l'envoyant à son tour heurter le mur.

-J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver Mabel Marie. Tu m'as vraiment compliqué la vie ces derniers temps. J'ai fini par retrouver ta piste grâce au colis que tu as expédié à Rose Williams. Tu vas d'abord m'expliquer comment tu peux être encore vivante après le sort que je t'ai jeté il ya un mois. J'aurais dû me méfier alors, tu as toujours été une peste qui m'a empoisonné la vie à tourner en permanence autour de moi, depuis que je te connais. Puis je remplirai mon contrat et cette fois là je vérifierai que le travail est bien fait, tu peux en être sûre. Au fait c'est malin d'ensorceler ces ridicules petits nains, mais tu sais quand j'ai vu le premier détaler pour avertir de l'arrivée de Lucius Archibald, il m'a suffit de détruire tous les autres avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de bouger. Après, quand cet abruti est tombé dans le piège de la porte, je me suis créé un double, qui a ouvert celle de la cuisine pour moi, l'enjamber pendant qu'il était immobilisé dans son cocon n'a plus été qu'une formalité. Mais j'admire l'esprit d'invention de Bluesky, au fait, où est-il ?

-Quand on jette un sort, on raconte pas sa vie.

Altair se retourna vers Sara qui se tenait nonchalamment dans l'embrasure de la porte, un feu vert mourait dans la cheminée du salon. Altair Palmer pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme, mais cette dernière se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

 _-Avada Kadavra !_

La lumière verte jaillit de la baguette ébréchée par les crocs et se retourna contre celui qui la tenait qui parut l'espace d'un instant pétrifié de surprise avant de s'écrouler d'un bloc.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Julia se tenait debout et Altair Palmer était allongé sur le sol.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi personne ne me croit lorsque j'explique ma capacité inée, soupira Sara.

-La chance n'est pas un pouvoir.

Reed venait d'apparaître lui aussi par la cheminée, il regardait la scène mi-admiratif, mi-goguenard. Il avait toute une série de théories sur ce qu'étaient les pouvoirs efficaces et valables dans la lutte contre les mages noirs et la chance n'en faisait pas partie. Plus d'une fois il s'était chamaillé avec Sara à ce sujet. Sophie connaissait la scène que ces deux jeunes gens jouaient. Elle la connaissait même très bien pour en avoir été l'interprète un certain nombre de fois avec Stephen.

-C'est de l'art, lança Sara.

Poussée au plus loin, la chance était une donnée essentielle pour la survie et devenait alors primordiale pour celle qui comme Sara la possédait. Devant la réplique de la demoiselle, Maxime leva les bras comme s'il renonçait. Sara alla voir dans quel état se trouvait Julia.

-Coupure de l'arcade sourcilière. Cela saigne beaucoup, mais loin d'être fatal. Ça te donnera un charme d'aventurière et ainsi, on pourra te différencier plus facilement de Jane.

-On va confier notre prisonnier au grand prêtre, il tiendra compagnie à Sam et ses amis. Le cavalier sans tête saura le garder bien au chaud. Ainsi, Grindelwald aurait du mal à en retrouver la moindre trace.

Reed organisait déjà la suite. Tôt ou tard Grindelwald et les siens s'apercevraient que leur nombre diminuait, l'essentiel était qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la cause exacte. _L'incertitude est le pire de tous les maux jusqu'au moment où la réalité vient nous faire regretter l'incertitude._

-Ce n'est que Justice, Mabel Marie est vengée.

Sophie à côté de Sara regardait le corps de l'assassin de sa sœur à ses pieds. Des larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues, sa sœur pouvait enfin partir et trouver le repos. Elle n'avait pu l'accompagner en sa dernière demeure, sécurité oblige, mais elle savait que Sara et Ann avaient alors fait ce qu'il fallait pour que Mabel Marie ne soit pas seule malgré son absence.

Il était temps qu'elle aille lui dire au revoir.


	60. Irene Fly, ou les deux Nott

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Pas de viols, pas de mutilations, pas d'otages, pas de meurtres c'est si restrictif que ça ? »_

-Hector Bluesky.

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 :** **Irene Fly, ou** **les deux Nott.**

Lorsque Irene ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un instant avant de reconnaître le plafond de la chambre… Elle se sentait brumeuse, absente, désorientée. Sa nuit avait été mauvaise, un très mauvais cauchemar… Une histoire de peur panique, primaire, viscérale qui lui donnait encore le coeur au bord des lèvres. Les morts, la mort, sa mort plus précisément… Elle était de retour dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait sous le nom de Mercy Lecay. Elle attrapa la robe de chambre… Ce n'était pas la sienne, dans cet appartement, elle utilisait les affaires de la prisonnière. Ce n'était pas une robe de chambre en soie, mais une en lainage. Malgré ses vêtements « à la dernière mode », Mercy Lecay manquait de classe dans ses choix de vêtements d'intérieur. Une chemise de nuit en coton, une robe de chambre en laine… Irene ne comprenait vraiment pas les femmes modernes.

Elle passa dans la pièce qui servait de cuisine et marqua une pause, une femme était dans son appartement. Une femme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux bruns, tranquillement assise devant une tasse de café fumante lisait le New-York Ghost… De longs cheveux bruns et lisses noués en queue-de-cheval. Une coiffure d'enfant sur la tête d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Une image perturbante, mais moins que… Elle connaissait cette femme. Cette femme… Son sang se glaça en la reconnaissant.

 _-Je suis Ann Blanchard, et les cimetières sont mon territoire._

 _Irene sortit sa baguette, mais, elle sentit quelque chose lui saisir la cheville… Elle baissait les yeux. Cette odeur, insupportable qui prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. Une main humaine, du moins ce qui avait été une main humaine avant que les chairs ne commencent à entrer en décomposition. Irene poussa un hurlement en bondissant sur le côté, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à faire, c'était faire sortir un peu plus le mort de sa tombe. Le cadavre la lâcha. Que… Comment ? Irene voulut fuir, mais, elle se rendit compte qu'il y en avait d'autres qui lui barraient la route._

 _-Où croyez-vous aller ? Lui lança-t-elle. Vivante, vous ne pouvez pas fuir, et morte..._

La… Nécromancienne ? Avant ce qui c'était produit dans le cimetière, Irene pensait que les Nécromanciens étaient des légendes, des histoires racontées aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Mais cette femme était capable de relever des morts sans user de magie noire… C'était donc réel, des gens étaient capables d'appeler les créatures de la nuit, de maîtriser la mascarade de la mort et de faire frémir bien plus que n'importe quel fantôme ne le pourrait. Elle était une Nécromancienne. Irene avait peur, véritablement peur. Avant, elle pensait qu'elle connaissait ce sentiment, mais c'était avant de rencontrer Ann Blanchard.

-Venez manger, une longue journée nous attend… Fit Blanchard.

Irene ne voulait pas manger. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Tant pis si Grindelwald la tuait pour sa désertion. Elle pouvait toujours se justifier en se disant que s'il la rattrapait, elle pourrait lui vendre une véritable Nécromancienne pour sauver sa peau, mais… Mais la vengeance d'Ann Blanchard serait alors terrible. La créole sortit une poupée… Une petite poupée faite avec des bout de ficelles dépareillées. C'était une petite chose dépenaillée… Irène ne savait pas si elle devait la qualifier cette chose… de pitoyable ou d'horrible.

-Ceci, ma chère, est une poupée vaudou. Grace aux cheveux que je vous ai pris, elle vous est reliée. Si je la jette du haut d'une fenêtre, votre corps en subira les conséquences, comme si c'était vous que j'avais balancée. Si je la jette au feu… Je vois à votre tête que vous avez compris l'idée. Bien entendu, la distance n'affecte pas ce genre de malédiction. Seul mon bon vouloir, ou celui d'un autre prêtre vaudou, pourra détruire cette poupée sans vous faire de mal. Étant donné les raisons qui m'ont poussées à la faire, je doute que vous souhaitiez rencontrer l'un de mes confères pour lui expliquer votre problème. Au cas ou vous seriez tout de même tentée, laissez moi vous expliquer que notre communauté est très soudée et que Mercy en est un membre très respecté même si elle ne pratique pas notre magie.

Blanchard leva ses yeux sombres vers elle.

-Venez vous assoir, ordonna-t-elle.

Irene était sonnée par la menace contenue dans cette simple phrase. Elle s'avança machinalement. Elle était coincée, prise au piège… Et elle pouvait rien faire pour changer cela. D'un côté, Grindelwald qui la tuerait lentement si elle le trahissait. De l'autre, cette femme qui le tuerait beaucoup plus rapidement si elle ne trahissait pas le mage noir. De toutes façons elle mourait, chose qui lui était insupportable.

-Je ne vais pas vous poser de questions dont je connais déjà les réponses, mais, à la place, je vais vous demander votre nom.

-Irene Fly.

-Et votre véritable nom est ?

-Meredith Nott.

Elle aurait pu mentir, mais retourner auprès d'un époux qu'elle n'avait pas choisi était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'épouser, faire comme sa sœur… Sa sœur, elle, avait fui avant le mariage. Pour se faire bien voir de leurs parents, Irene l'avait dénoncé, mais Regina avait tout de même réussi à s'échapper. Et leur mère n'avait jamais pardonné à Meredith d'avoir trahi sa sœur. Elle pourrait mentir, mais la vérité était qu'elle était indigne de confiance.

-J'aurais besoin d'avoir accès à la malle de mademoiselle Lecay.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne viens pas de vous poser une question.

Au moins, c'était clair. Avant qu'elle ne vienne vivre aux États-Unis personne n'aurait osé lui parler sur ce ton. Mais, il semblerait que ce temps était révolu.

Irene lui ouvrit la malle de Lecay et s'effaça. La reine des morts passa devant elle et referma la malle d'un coup sec. Elle tira un petit couteau de sa manche et s'entailla légèrement le doigt avant de le passer sur le bois. Irene entendit le bruit d'un mécanisme et se soulevant une nouvelle fois, le couvercle révéla un compartiment secret, caché grâce à de la magie du sang. Quelque chose murmurait à Irene qu'elle aurait pu se vider de son sang sur cette malle, elle ne lui aurait révélé aucun secret. Lecay avait autorisé cette nécromancienne à avoir accès à ses secrets.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir des fioles de potions, un sabre d'abordage bien sagement rangé dans son fourreau, un carnet et une enveloppe sur laquelle on avait simplement écrit « Ann ». C'était comme si Lecay savait que Grindelwald enverrait quelqu'un prendre sa place et ce faisant, donnerait à cette personne accès à ses affaires. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne pouvait avoir l'esprit aussi tordu, n'est-ce pas ? Si ? Irene ne voulait pas imaginer que Grindelwald pouvait s'être mesuré à une personne encore plus manipulatrice que lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, au moment où le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par cheminette se produisit. À la réflexion, cette interruption venait peut-être de lui sauver la vie.

-Les Covens sont tellement… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai maintenir le statu-quo encore longtemps.

Cette voix… Irene la connaissait. Elle avait grandi avec sa propriétaire. Elle se retourna vers elle, Regina la regardait. Surprise, mais son regard était froid, elle venait interroger une personne ayant partie prenante dans la disparition d'une amie, et se retrouvait face à sa sœur. De la fureur et un peu de dégoût apparaissait maintenant. C'était la première fois qu'elles se voyaient depuis… Depuis le départ précipité de la cadette.

-Bonjour, Edith, fit froidement Gina.

-Bonjour, petite sœur.

Regina la regarda comme si elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. Par jalousie, Irene l'avait trahi. L'ainée avait voulu devenir l'enfant préférée… Prendre la place de Gina… Mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire était de briser sa famille.

-Ann, ma chère… Je crois que cette… ma grande sœur et moi devrions nous parler.

Le ton de colère contenue de Regina ne laissait pas de doute sur le fait que la conversation ne sera plaisante pour aucune des deux participantes. Irene jeta un regard vers la Nécromancienne. Cette dernière avait sorti la lettre de son enveloppe et vu la crispation de ses doigts sur le carnet, ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles.

-Je récupère les affaires de Mercy… Sauf les vêtements que… Votre sœur lui a emprunté. La connaissant, Mercy voudra les bruler.

Blanchard avait dit cela comme si c'était normal de bruler ses vêtements. Lecay devait vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu.


	61. Maxime Reed, ou une tragi-comédie

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« L'absence sépare les amis sans en désunir les cœurs. »_

-Gabriel Girard, Les synonymes français (1736)

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 :** **Maxime Reed, ou** **une tragi-comédie.**

Ann Blanchard semblait perturbée. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autrement que comme un danger potentiel… Une bombe à retardement. Pourtant, elle avait eu une mission simple : terrifier une personne et lui tirer les vers du nez. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu mal tourner, nom d'un niffleur ?

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

La créole lui tendit un papier plié en deux. C'était une lettre, sans doute écrite par Mercy s'il en jugeait l'écriture, mais, il y avait un petit bémol...

-Je ne lis pas cette langue, avoua-t-il.

Blanchard ouvrit la bouche et commença à traduire à voix haute. Au ton qu'elle utilisait, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle lisait à peine, elle récitait… Combien de fois avait-elle lu ce message ? Vu l'état du papier, elle l'avait lu, replié, déplié, froissé, défroissé une bonne centaine de fois.

 _« Ma chère Ann, mon amie, ma sœur…_

 _« Si tu as cette lettre, cela voudra dire que je t'ai encore fait du mal par une de mes actions. Je ne compte pas m'excuser. J'ai fait le choix de te tromper parce que je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais laissée faire ce qu'il fallait._

 _« J'ai calculé que les probabilités que Grindelwald se serve de mon identité étaient grandes. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut faire. Mais, j'ai une demande à te faire. Une demande encore plus difficile que toutes celles que j'ai pu te faire avant. Je veux que tu aides à arrêter Grindelwald. Je ne veux pas que tu partes à ma recherche._

 _« Tu vas refuser. Tu vas me maudire d'oser te faire une telle demande… C'est ce que je ferais à ta place._

 _« Sache que tu as toute ma confiance. Mais fais-en de même pour moi, je m'en sortirai, je m'en sors toujours, tu le sais bien._

 _« Mercy._

Rien de plus. Il comprenait le trouble de Blanchard. Si Mercy lui avait laissé un tel message… Il ne savait pas ce que son ancienne partenaire avait en tête lorsqu'elle avait tracé ses mots… Il fallait l'abandonner à son sort, ne pas être préoccupés, être certains de ses qualités et de sa capacité à se sortir de toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables.

-C'est un point commun qu'elle a avec Bluesky… Elle est capable de prendre des décisions difficiles et s'y tenir.

-Elle ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Même lorsque qu'elle a appris ce que j'étais. Même lorsque mon pouvoir semblait incontrôlable. Et elle me demande de la laisser…

-Elle ne nous laissera pas. Même si on la suppliait de le faire, elle ne le ferait pas. Même pour sauver sa vie. Surtout pour sauver sa vie.

Ann Blanchard terrifiait Maxime. Il n'était pas stupide et il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas la craindre… Mais elle aimait sincèrement Mercy. Comme une amie, une sœur… Et cela la rendait tellement humaine. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-C'est Mercy… La seule raison pour laquelle Grindelwald n'a pas pris contact pour négocier combien il allait nous payer pour qu'on l'en débarrasse, c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment nous joindre, affirma-t-il sincèrement.

Elle eut un petit rire. Pour certaines personnes, rire était plus facile que pleurer. Il n'était pas ce genre de personnes, lui, il préférait hurler et taper un bon coup sur le premier ennemi venu... ou le premier mur en cas de besoin, histoire de se détendre.

Il y eut le bruit d'une cheminée, et Regina sortit de son foyer. Le Chien Noir avait le visage totalement fermé. C'était un « masque d'auror », un truc, le genre d'expression qu'acquièrent les aurors au bout de quelques années de service. Elle les regarda avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

-Elle a retrouvé une vieille connaissance, expliqua Blanchard. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir.

Sachant l'importance de la lignée pour les sorciers, le fait que Regina ne donnait jamais son nom signifiait sans doute que n'importe quelle rencontre avec quelqu'un la connaissant allait mal se passer. Pour peu qu'ils soient de la même famille… Une nouvelle fois, Maxime bénissait le fait qu'il venait d'une famille, certes chaotique, mais heureuse et aussi équilibrée que puisse l'être une famille aussi remplie d'excentriques que la sienne.

-Regina m'a même emprunté la poupée vaudou que j'avais faite…

Le petit sourire d'Ann impliquait un certain amusement. Mais cette révélation ne disait rien de bon à l'auror. Même si la spécialité de Regina était la négociation et l'apaisement des tensions par la douceur, elle restait un Chien Noir. Et d'après son expérience, même les plus pacifistes d'entre eux pouvaient se montrer extrêmes. Et les poupées vaudous étaient une porte ouverte pour faire ce que l'on voulait d'une personne. C'était pour cette raison que même dans les États non hostiles au Vaudou, seuls les Prêtres étaient autorisés à les « activer ». Inutile de dire que leurs utilisations était un sujet tabou : chacun était conscient des dérives et abus possibles mais préférait les taire plutôt que de les reconnaître et parler du moyen de les empêcher ou de le réglementer. Il faut avouer aussi que cet aveuglement volontaire avait aussi pour but de ne pas mécontenter un possesseur et possible créateur de ces instruments de domination. Sage précaution...

-La seule question est : serait-elle capable de s'en servir ?

-La poupée n'était pas en état de marche ?

Il se sentait tout de même un peu inquiet.

-Si, bien entendu. S'il y a une chose que ma famille m'a appris, c'est que le secret d'un bon mensonge est de ne pas mentir. Mais, vouloir faire quelque chose et le pouvoir… C'est différent quoi qu'on puisse ne dire. Même si elle a la tentation de faire du mal à Irene Fly, je doute qu'elle ait la froideur nécessaire pour s'en prendre à elle d'une manière aussi… Personnelle.

Blanchard avait dit ce mot… À cet instant, Maxime se rappela pourquoi il avait peur d'elle. Elle avait le pouvoir de faire du mal… Non, de faire Le Mal. Elle avait ce pouvoir et une partie d'elle désirait s'en servir et aimait cela. Cela se voyait lorsque l'on savait où regarder. En avait-elle conscience ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Impossible à dire et il n'avait aucune envie de la braquer en lui posant la question. Grindelwald aussi aimait faire le mal et même adorait cela. La différence entre lui et Blanchard était que la seconde luttait contre ses démons.

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je gagne ma vie en traquant des gens pour Mercy lorsque je ne vais pas dans des cimetières décapiter des poulets pour déranger les morts de leur repos éternel. J'admets que parfois, je joue du piano dans un bar, mais ça, c'est plus par amusement que par nécessité.

Oh que oui, elle avait conscience de ses ténèbres. Plus il apprenait sur elle, plus elle lui fichait les jetons. Il se demandait pourquoi elle évitait le Cavalier sans tête, ils faisaient la paire tous les deux. Il voyait déjà le duo : la Reine des Zombies et la Légende de Sleepy Hollow en tournée pour terrifier ceux qui passent à leur portée. Effet garanti ! Satisfait ou remboursé !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et rentra sans attendre. Il s'agissait de Sara Wood. Sara. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne comme elle… À vrai dire, avant de la connaître, il ne croyait pas vraiment à la théorie de Mercy qui affirmait qu'on pouvait répartir les gens en trois catégories : les dominants, les dominés et ceux qui sont ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour lui, la vie se résumait souvent à manger ou être mangé. Mais Sara… Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait diriger, mais elle ne se laissait pas diriger non plus.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Mercy ?

Les nouvelles allaient vite. Sara était déjà au courant qu'il y avait du nouveau. Il était prêt à parier que dans cinq minutes, tout le Coven le serait. La médicomage-légiste semblait plus préoccupée que jamais… Lui aussi le serait sans doute si l'une de ses cousines avait été enlevée par une bande de dingues.

-Une lettre, répondit Maxime. Une lettre qu'elle avait laissé.

C'était peu. Surtout que cette lettre n'éclairait en rien leur lanterne sur le plan que Mercy avait pu prévoir pour sortir du guêpier où elle s'était fourrée. Ce qui en soit n'était pas surprenant. Son ancienne coéquipière n'était pas du genre à laisser trainer ses plans n'importe où. La médicomage-légiste ne répondit rien, mais il lut sa réaction dans ses yeux. Elle comprenait que sa cousine avait prévu qu'elle allait disparaître. C'était quelque chose d'horrible de réaliser que c'était le plan… Ils étaient les marionnettes d'un même théâtre. Et ils n'avaient même pas de texte à réciter. Mercy aurait pu au moins leur laisser un script au lieu de les laisser improviser.

Il aurait voulu rester, mais Bluesky lui avait demandé de le rejoindre pour une opération cette nuit. Il aurait aimé parler à Blanchard pour mieux comprendre ce que Mercy avait pu avoir dans la tête en la choisissant pour la seconder. Parler à Sara pour qu'elle lui fasse une nouvelle fois perdre la tête. Mais, il n'était pas de ceux qui pouvaient rester chez eux. Il était un auror des Forces Spéciales, l'un des premiers rentrés et l'un des derniers sortis. Et il ne pouvait pas rester.

-Je dois y aller. Bluesky veut aller à l'église de Statton, délivrer nos hommes et on doit passer prendre quelqu'un d'autre au passage.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui. Mais, cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, Bluesky devait avoir hâte de retrouver sa Sophie. Qui aurait pu croire que ce vieux roublard puisse tomber amoureux ? Son dernier mariage avait duré trois semaines avait que l'épousée ne craque et le quitte. Là, il semblait que Sophie l'avait domestiqué...


	62. Le Cavalier sans tête, ou la mort n'est

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Morts, morts_

 _Faut bien y passer_

 _Mais ne vous en faites pas, finalement c'est O.K._

 _Faut pas oublier qu'on a beau se cacher_

 _Quand l'heure a sonné, bonjour les macchabées. »_

-Refrain de L'Histoire Des Noces Funèbres (Remains of the Days), de Tim Burton.

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 :** **Le Cavalier sans tête, ou** **la mort n'est pas une fin.**

 _147 ans… Cela fera 147 ans dans quelques jours que je suis mort._

 _J'était un fort mercenaire de Hesse sous les ordres de Wilhelm Von Kniphausen envoyé par une grande dame prussienne pour maintenir les Américains sous le joug de l'Angleterre. Au contraire de mes compatriotes, seul l'argent comptait pour moi, je n'aimais que la fureur et le carnage, j'étais de toutes les batailles. Monté sur mon gigantesque cheval noir nommé Trompe la Mort, je me jetais au coeur de la mêlée, fauchant les têtes au grand galop. Totalement habillé de noir, les dents limées en pointe pour augmenter la férocité de mon apparence, j'étais invincible, la terreur des hommes, le maître de la mort, le pourvoyeur des enfers. Nul ne pouvait me vaincre… Jusqu'à ce jour d'hiver, dans les bois entourant le village de Sleepy Hollow. Trahi par Mary Archer, mes ennemis me coupèrent la tête avec ma propre épée._

 _Sur ce temps, je n'aurais connu le repos que vingt ans. Les vingt premières années où je reposais dans une tombe ma tête à côté de mon corps, au milieu des bois du Ponant, sous l'arbre des morts. Vingt ans après ma mort, je fus éveillé et ramené des enfers par la traîtresse, en mal de vengeance. Elle m'avait privé de ma tête et privé de mon repos, fait de moi son arme. Ma fureur était telle que monté sur Trompe la Mort, j'exécutais tous ceux qu'elle désignait à ma lame. Pourtant, je me montrais moins impitoyable qu'elle, ne tuant seulement ceux que je ne pouvais épargner. Pas par miséricorde, juste parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire contre elle._

 _Grace à Ichabod Crane, je pus mettre fin à mon errance et retourner chez moi avec mon cheval et la sorcière cause de la malédiction injuste qui me frappait. Vingt ans plus tard, jour pour jour, les puissances contre lesquelles il n'est nulle défense m'ordonnèrent, pour connaître le repos, de chasser d'autres têtes toutes les nuits de Samhain, jour funeste, début du cercle des saisons, jour où la frontière entre vie et mort est ouverte. Et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps._

 _Deux années, j'errais la nuit entière en quête de mon tribut jusqu'à ce que les sorciers m'obligent à renoncer à ma mission. Depuis, je suis condamné à servir le Grand Prêtre du Coven de Sleepy Hollow sans trêve, ni repos… Ma tête est leur gage. La retrouver me permettra de m'acquitter mon œuvre. Jamais mon Grand Gardien ne me laissera repartir vers l'arbre des morts, lieu de ma tombe, porte entre deux mondes, entrée des enfers, ma demeure éternelle. Mon droit._

 _Mon destin est de servir, jusqu'à ce que je puisse retrouver mon bien._

 _Mais je sais que je peux y remédier, retourner à mon destin. Les sorciers sont certains de leurs pouvoirs, trop certains. Ils ont caché mon bien et je ne le retrouve. Mais maintenant je sais que je peux leur échapper. Parmi ceux qui sont venus voir Mon Troisième Grand Gardien, il y a une Amoureuse des Morts, elle pourra me libérer. La trouver, la contrôler, la détruire me délivrera… Mais, elle m'évite, me fuit… Comme si elle sentait le besoin que j'ai d'elle, ne voulait pas prendre le risque de comprendre pourquoi je devrais être libéré et retrouver mon repos…_

Sa mission actuelle était de veiller à la sécurité du monde sorcier. Son Grand Gardien lui avait confié la charge des prisonniers, il était garde-chiourme d'une vingtaine de sorciers, des terreurs capables de massacrer leur prochain d'un coup de baguette sans une once de remord, paraît-il. Des amateurs, lui au moins savait ce que massacre signifiait : bruits, cris et râles, sang, odeurs de poudre et de mort. Prisonniers dans des cellules individuelles, dans les sous-sols humides du Coven, tous ces fiers-à-bras n'étaient plus que des enfants gémissant de terreur quand il approchait. Il avait une présence très apaisante, véritablement, peut-être son tronc décapité vêtu de noir ?

Des sorciers noirs, lui avait-on dit. Pour lui, il s'en fichait. Tous les sorciers se valaient, tous en groupe étaient ses geôliers. Peu lui importait leurs disputes, luttes et guerres, ils pouvaient s'entretuer, il en resterait toujours trop à son avis… et puis un de plus, un de moins, on verrait pas la différence. Le seul de cette engeance maudite qui un jour avait eu le droit à sa sympathie était Katrina Van Tassel, une innocence que Mary Archer voulait morte après l'avoir privée de son père, seule famille qu'il restait à la jeune fille, tout cela pour accaparer son argent… le goût du lucre encore une de ces choses que ces êtres maudits pouvaient partager avec les hommes. Il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment, de son vivant, ça et la puissance donnée par le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur autrui, la fureur, la destruction, la terreur lue dans les yeux de ses victimes avaient été ses seules joies. S'il s'interrogeait honnêtement et sans réserve, il avait lui-même été un être maléfique et avait mérité son sort, mais maintenant, sa dette lui semblait payée...

Une chose qu'avaient ses prisonniers en commun avec ceux qui les mettaient en son pouvoir : ils perdaient de leur superbe en sa présence. A part son Grand Gardien, seuls deux sorciers ne paraissaient pas sensibles à son charme. Le premier ou plutôt la première était Sara Wood, la médicomage-légiste de Sleepy Hollow, qui par sa douceur lui rappelait la jeune Katrina. Elle n'oubliait jamais de le saluer d'un hochement de tête juste respectueux, et surtout pas obséquieux ou craintif comme les autres, s'entretenait calmement des problèmes inhérents à sa charge et repartait après l'avoir resalué toujours aussi poliment. Le second était un vieux renard, Bluesky. Il n'oublierait jamais leur rencontre. _Monsieur Helmut Von Kirtsen, laissez-moi me présenter : Hector Bluesky. Savez-vous que vous étiez le héros préféré de mon enfance ? Mon seul regret, que vous n'ayez pas décapité plus de ces visages pâles, bigots_ _et_ _imbus de leurs privilèges, grands exterminateurs de ceux de mon peuple !_ C'était la première fois qu'on la lui faisait, celle-la. Pour un peu, la tête lui en serait tombée… Bref, les sorciers qui méritaient son respect étaient très peu nombreux…

Il y en avait qui éveillaient en lui beaucoup d'intérêt : les Nécromanciens. Une fois déjà il y a de longues années, il avait rencontré une femme qui possédait ce type de pouvoirs. Elle s'appelait Mama Marie, née Marie Glapion, prêtresse vaudou et fille de Marie Laveau, une sorcière admirable qui aurait pu lui être très utile alors : il avait tenté de se libérer en l'utilisant grâce à l'influence qu'ont les morts sur les Nécromanciens ou les amoureux des morts comme lui aimait les nommer. Son plan avait échoué à cause de l'intervention de son Deuxième Grand Gardien. Celui-ci avait maintenant cent-onze ans et parfois venait lui rendre visite pour papoter avec lui comme deux demoiselles dans un pensionnat de jeunes filles, disait-il… Un autre sorcier intéressant.

Ses journées passaient lentement, mais depuis longtemps, il en avait pris l'habitude. Le manque d'activité, de liberté, la monotonie tel était son lot depuis que les sorciers avaient mis la main sur sa mort… Jusqu'à ce mardi 26 novembre 1926. Depuis trente-quatre mille trois cent cinquante-sept jours et trente-quatre mille trois cent cinquante-six nuits, il était prisonnier de ces maudits sorciers et aujourd'hui le Grand Gardien le convoquait dans la grande salle du Coven de Sleepy Hollow.

-Mon cher Cavalier sans Tête, j'ai une mission bien précise à vous proposer. Messieurs Bluesky et Reed ici présents ont besoin de votre concours pour mener à bien une opération de délivrance délicate. Nous savons que les mages noirs ont enlevé plusieurs de nos hommes, soumis à des sorts de Confinement et de Tortures dans les sous-sols de l'église de Statton. Nous pourrions bien sûr attaquer en force pour délivrer nos camarades, mais nous courons le risque de voir nos ennemis se retourner contre eux avant de s'enfuir. Aussi Monsieur Bluesky est d'avis d'y aller en douceur. Il propose de ce servir de votre pouvoir de dissuasion important pour neutraliser les gardiens sans qu'ils ne pensent à combattre. Il me maintient que cela vous ferait un bien fou de sortir de nos murs, d'être délivré un temps de ma présence et de prendre un peu d'exercice en sa compagnie, et, en celle de Monsieur Reed bien sûr. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il aimait bien Bluesky, son air aventurier à qui il ne faut plus en compter et son sens de l'humour. Sur Reed son avis était plus mitigé : un peu trouillard tout de même l'auror expert. Même en ce moment, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être face à lui. D'un hochement du tronc, il accepta : ça lui ferait une sortie sans le Grand Gardien pour regarder en permanence par-dessus son épaule. Et puis, avait-il le choix ? Le ton était aimable mais ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse enrobant un ordre comme la pellicule de sucre enrobe l'acidité du remède.

-Bien entendu, nous ne pourront vous rendre votre épée… votre vue seule sera votre arme.

Bien entendu. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait abandonné l'espoir de connaître encore la joie des chevauchées endiablées sur Trompe la Mort, le vent soufflant sur ses épaules après avoir fait voler ses cheveux… Sans compter le bruit de son épée sortant de son fourreau et son sifflement sourd quand elle décollait d'un coup, un seul, la tête de l'homme tremblant de peur. Le bon vieux temps de sa vie et de sa mort en liberté… Mais ce temps était passé et il regrettait les vingt ans de repos qu'il avait connu avant que Mary Archer ne le réveille il y a si longtemps...

C'est comme cela qu'il se retrouvait, sur le siège arrière de Gertrude, la Ford T de Bluesky pour une ballade de 300 km en pleine nuit. Ce qui valait mieux vu la façon dont conduisait Bluesky : la petite voiture parfaitement silencieuse était capable de se faufiler dans le plus petit espace à une vitesse folle. Bluesky faisait l'essentiel de la conversation. _Mon cher Helmut,_ _j_ _e suis bien heureux de vous revoir, pas trop incommodé par la vitesse ? Pas de problème dans la garde de nos invités ?_ Reed assis à l'avant gardait le silence en apparence concentré sur sa tâche.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la petite église, la ville était totalement endormie et ils descendirent en silence de Gertrude.

\- À vous la première place, Helmut, lui dit-il avant de s'effacer.

Le cavalier prit la tête de la colonne qui se dirigea vers la porte du presbytère. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans bruit au mouvement de son bras, il entra. Dans le silence le plus complet Reed le suivait, Bluesky fermant la marche, referma la porte derrière lui. Comme toujours à sa vue, la stupeur se faisait, le plus convaincu des lutteurs laissait tomber sa baguette, un hurlement rendu muet sortant de sa bouche, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

-Vous avez un effet fantastique, je suis heureux que nous soyons dans la même équipe ! Lui dit Bluesky en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il riait et dansait presque de joie en ligotant les mages noirs impuissants d'un simple mouvement de baguette, pendant qu'Helmut poursuivait sa marche dans l'église et ses sous-sols. Arrivés à la dernière porte, ils levèrent les verrous. Le cavalier s'effaça, laissant Reed entrer. Là une quinzaine de corps hirsutes et sales étaient avachis, entassés contre les murs noirs et suintants : les prisonniers. Certains portaient des bandages sales. Manifestement ils avaient vécu des jours très difficiles durant leur incarcération… Devant le spectacle Reed en colère, jurait entre les dents, sa baguette jetant des étincelles, prête à exploser le premier contradicteur qui se présenterait. Bluesky lui même montrait de la rage contenue. Formant un patronus, il l'envoyant avertir l'arrière-garde que la voie était dégagée, leurs amis libres mais nécessitant des soins médicaux. Lui -même, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps se sentait presque ému.

Sortant de l'église, le transfert des blessés et des prisonniers presque terminé, Reed se tourna vers le Cavalier sans Tête en lui serrant la main.

-Monsieur Helmut Von Kirtsen, laissez-moi vous dire que tous comptes faits, je vous adore. La dernière fois que j'ai mené une mission aussi proprement, ma partenaire avait poursuivi le criminel que nous cherchions dans toute la ville avec son sabre et le pauvre bougre était trop terrifié à mon arrivée pour résister à son arrestation. Cette mission en votre compagnie était un privilège dont je me souviendrai jusqu'à ma mort. Si je le pouvais, je vous embrasserais. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, rentrons avant que les non-maj's ne se réveillent et soient étonnés de nous apercevoir devant leur église…

C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, la première mission « sans dégât collatéral » du cavalier sans tête s'acheva… Le Coven avait vu sa prison s'agrandir pour accueillir six prisonniers supplémentaires et la création d'un hôpital pour les dix-sept sorciers en mauvais état libérés. Sara Wood était présente, en pleine activité dirigeant une équipe de soigneurs débordés. Pour la première fois de sa vie et de sa mort, le cavalier était sincèrement heureux de voir une femme et de ressentir l'atmosphère d'activité heureuse et détendue qu'elle était capable d'induire autour d'elle.

Sa mort prenait un nouveau sens. À présent plus que sa liberté, il lui semblait que ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde était le repos. Il ressentait une réelle nostalgie de sa tombe au pied de l'arbre des morts et de la quiétude au sein de la terre nourricière qu'il y avait goûté pendant vingt ans. Il savait qu'Ann Blanchard pouvait lui apporter le solution. Il devait la convaincre de l'aider à vaincre son destin, qui l'enchaînait pour l'éternité à sa mort vivante au service du Troisième Grand Gardien, tout comme il le serait pour le quatrième, le cinquième, puis tous les autres jusqu'au jugement dernier.


	63. Gellert Grindelwald, ou ce n'est pas le

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Le succès ne s'explique pas. L'échec ne s'excuse pas. »_

-Napoléon Bonaparte.

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **ce n'est pas le jour pour arrêter de boire.**

Il avait demandé à certains de ses Partisans de préparer une attaque en Europe. Une revanche sur les derniers évènements de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique. Il n'était pas rancunier, non, non… Ou juste un peu. Et comme il n'avait pas de cible définie pour lui faire subir sa juste colère… Les sans-pouvoirs seraient juste un excellent moyen de calmer ses envies de revanche.

Depuis quelques temps plusieurs de ses partisans avaient disparu. Même les deux Palmer ne donnaient plus signe de vie depuis une dizaine de jours. Pour le vieux, ce n'était pas une grande perte, lui-même avait décidé de le supprimer dès qu'il le pourrait. Mais Lucius Archibald, lui, était une recrue de grande valeur. Un type aussi convaincu du bien fondé de sa doctrine que lui était important dans son équipe. Il n'était donc pas normal qu'il ne lui donne plus de nouvelles… Depuis quelques temps, plus de trente de ses partisans étaient absents des réunions. Un jour ils disparaissait de la surface de la terre puis plus aucun signe depuis. Que quelques foies jaunes aient décidé de déserter devant la difficulté de leurs tâches pouvaient être compréhensible, mais ça ne collait pas avec le profil de certains des manquants. Smith jusque là était quelqu'un en qui il avait mis toute la confiance dont il était capable et depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, ils ne recevaient plus de ses nouvelles. Son infiltration du milieu sorcier de Boston se passait pourtant parfaitement bien jusque là… Au nom de la Magie que pouvait-il s'être passé ?

Que penser de plus de l'attaque de l'église de Stratton ? Au ministère, personne n'avait pu le renseigner. Aucune opération officielle n'avait été menée dans ce secteur, il le savait d'autant plus que, normalement, il aurait dû être celui qui l'avait ordonnée. Quelqu'un jouait à prendre sa place et cela ne l'amusait pas du tout… Picquery devait être au courant, elle seule avait le pouvoir de passer par dessus la tête de Graves pour autoriser une mission d'aurors. Il fallait qu'il la rencontre et la teste pour juger de ce qu'elle savait ou pas. Si la Présidente du Congrès Magique avait réussi à le tromper, il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle l'impressionnait. Même si elle était une politicienne, Picquery n'était pas du genre à avoir des secrets de cet envergure pour celui qui était censé être son bras droit. Peut-être un coup de Bluesky. À la réflexion, sans doute un coup de cet homme. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore six pieds sous terre ? Il fallait qu'il fasse tout lui-même. Ce n'était pas possible.

Et c'était trop… Bluesky ne pouvait pas être dans suffisamment d'endroits différents pour mettre à mal toute son organisation. Soit il recevait de l'aide, soit il était mort et il y avait un autre joueur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il allait charger Higgins de mener une enquête discrète. Il ne pouvait laisser personne gâcher ses plans. Non décidément, depuis quelques temps son verre du soir près de la cheminée de Graves n'avait plus la saveur d'avant. Trop de problèmes avec trop peu de réconfort.

Et il ne parlait pas seulement de sa machination et la mise en place de ses pions… Il parlait aussi du travail de Graves. Ce type passait sa vie à passer d'une urgence à une autre. Si au début cela pouvait être amusant et s'il pouvait déléguer certaines tâches, il le pouvait de moins en moins. Graves avait tellement peu de vie sociale qu'il passait parfois plus de douze heures par jour à son bureau. Comment faisait-il pour tenir le coup sans distraction ? À une époque, il avait eu une petite amie, une famille à qui parler… Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Avant qu'il n'arrive, Graves n'avait pas d'échappatoire au travail. En lui prescrivant le repos, il avait sans doute sauvé le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique du surmenage et d'une dépression.

Et la chose qui ravageait les rues de sa ville… Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme Graves. Il était temps que cette affaire prenne fin, il commençait à avoir de mauvais réflexes. Cette chose… Il savait ce que c'était. Il avait reconnu le phénomène pour l'avoir déjà vu dans le passé. C'était un Obscurus qui agissait. Un Obscurus qui était devenu suffisamment fort pour être utile. Tout ce dont il avait connaissance lui venait des livres, Grindelwald n'avait jamais pu étudier ce phénomène sur un sujet vivant.

Un Obscurus apparaît chez un sorcier, dans la quasi-totalité des cas quand il n'est encore qu'un enfant, contraint par son entourage de refouler ses pouvoirs magiques au fond de lui-même sans possibilité d'avoir libre cours à leur utilisation à travers la magie accidentelle. Et dans la quasi-totalité de ces cas, un Obscurial décédera à cause de son Obscurus avant même de pouvoir atteindre l'âge de dix ans, la violence de cette force en lui étant trop puissante et trop compliquée à gérer.

Apparaissant sous la forme d'un nuage de vapeur et de fumée noire, parfois accompagné de teintes rougeâtres ou d'yeux, l'Obscurus qui force son hôte à le libérer peut se tordre dans tous les sens lorsqu'il est en plein vol ou s'étendre sur une surface immense si besoin est. Il représente alors un pouvoir dévastateur et cause de gros dégâts sur tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Une fois son œuvre faite, l'Obscurus peut se reformer sous sa forme d'Obscurial qui l'hébergera de nouveau jusqu'à sa prochaine explosion.

Et il y avait un Oscurus ici même à New-York… Cet Oscurus sera la clef de sa victoire ici. Il l'avait vu en vision. Le seul problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à le voir clairement. Tout ce qu'il voyait était Mary Lou Bellebosse et son fils. Bellebosse, vivre dans un tel entourage de fortes contraintes, si contraire à tout épanouissement, pouvait être l'explication de l'ampleur des dégâts. Son fils, si ce dernier avait été plus jeune, aurait été un candidat possible, mais il était quasiment adulte. Non, il devait être celui qui pouvait conduire à cet enfant si précieux… Dire que les américains ne se rendaient même pas compte du potentiel de ce qu'ils avaient sous le nez. Pitoyable.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait de l'avance sur eux. Il avait approché le jeune Croyance. C'était un être faible, sans pouvoir malgré une ascendance sorcière, avec pour seul intérêt de lui être utile pour infiltrer les rangs des fidèles de sa mère. Mary Lou Bellebosse était une plaie : tant de méchanceté alliée à une totale absence de scrupule et une certitude de sa mission, la meilleure recette de la dangerosité. À manipuler avec précautions. Sans doute le seul point de politique sur lequel il était d'accord avec Lecay. Cette sale peste manipulatrice.

En réfléchissant, il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point elle l'avait manipulé. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle était inoffensive. Puis, en tuant Reed d'une façon aussi particulière que personnelle, elle avait réveillé son intérêt pour qu'il pense que la tuer serait une mauvaise idée. Et enfin, pour une raison qu'elle seule connaissait, elle l'avait poussé à l'enfermer… En lui révélant qu'elle avait compris qui il était réellement. Il ne voyait pas de fil conducteur… De logique à travers ces actions… Mais, il était certain qu'il y en avait une. Il devait y en avoir une. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une personne aussi brillante… Parce qu'elle l'était même si cela le contrariait de le reconnaître… Qu'une personne aussi brillante puisse être suffisamment folle pour agir sans une idée derrière la tête.

Oui, il y avait toujours le problème de Lecay et Graves. Il les avait rassemblé histoire de leurs montrer qu'il pouvait se servir de l'un des deux comme moyen de pressions sur l'autre… Et cela avait été un échec. Il avait mis un bracelet à Lecay bloquant la magie chez son porteur… Un bracelet qui avait la réputation d'être une torture quasi-perpétuelle pour un sorcier du troisième cercle… Et cela avait juste rendu Graves encore plus agressif et déterminé à lui pourrir la vie. Et lorsqu'il avait torturé Graves… Lecay s'était totalement refermée. Et il avait l'impression que les yeux de la sorcière avait changé de couleur. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Et même si ça l'était, elle n'avait pas accès à sa magie. Avait-il déjà dit que cette femme était un mal de tête persistant ? Trop précieuse pour être tuée, trop insoumise pour être laissée en vie. Un vrai duo d'emmerdeurs.

Il allait les séparer. Savoir qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur la personne qu'ils étaient censés aimer plus que tout… Même si au vu du comportement de Lecay lorsqu'il torturait Graves, et l'inverse, il pouvait en douter. Cette tactique ne marchait pas. Alors qu'en les séparant… C'est l'incertitude qui allait les briser pour lui.

Et Irene Fly. D'après sa dernière lettre, la jeune femme n'avançait pas. La cousine de Lecay semblait vivre uniquement pour son travail et Fly n'arrivait pas à rentrer en contact avec un membre du Coven.

Non, il n'était pas encore l'heure de se réjouir. Du moins, plus maintenant, pas avec tout ce qui était en train de contrarier ses plans. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui avait déclenché toutes ses gênes, mais, il fallait qu'il le découvre au plus vite pour éliminer ce problème avant qu'il ne réduise ses plans en cendres.


	64. Le Niffleur, ou ça brille !

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Tu regardes d'un œil d'envie les richesses d'autrui, mais ces vains désirs ne t'enrichiront pas : ne vaudrait-il pas mieux fermer ton cœur à cette folle cupidité ? Tu nourris la volonté de nuire à ton ennemi,_ _mais cette volonté ne lui nuit pas : ne vaudrait-il pas mieux lui pardonner de bonne foi ? »_

-Les sentences et adages et morales chinoises (1782).

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 :** **Le Niffleur, ou ça brille !**

 _Certains vont dire que je suis une misérable petite chose poilue, à la fourrure noire couverte de puces et pourquoi pas de tiques, capable d'attirer les pires ennuis. Que mon museau pointu est luisant de bave, que mes pattes à quatre doigts aux griffes longues et acérées sont des armes dangereuses dont il faut se méfier. Ils vont vous dire que je suis un voleur qui ne mérite que la punition et l'enfermement._

 _D'autres ne vont voir en moi qu'une petite bébête à sa mémère, adorable et craquante. Que ma fourrure est un délice de douceur et de chaleur, que mon museau pointu est idéal pour embrasser et câliner et mes pattes fort utiles. Ceux-là sont de gentils idiots._

 _Peu me jugeront à ma juste valeur : une bestiole mignonne mais pas trop, très maligne, volontaire et entêtée, capable de tout pour un truc brillant. Que je vis dans des terriers creusés à cinq ou six mètres de profondeur et aussi dans les mines. Que nous sommes des parents attentifs pour notre portée de sept ou huit petits niffleurs. Que les Gobelins m'élèvent et me privent de ma liberté pour mes capacités._

 _Norbert lui, capable de tout me pardonner, ne verra mes bons côtés mais n'oubliera pas mes défauts. Il n'y a qu'un seul problème dans notre relation : il refuse que je garde les trésors que je trouve même si je les cache au plus profond de ma poche ventrale. C'est un véritable ami, capable de tout pour me protéger même s'il ne me comprend pas._

 _Depuis une semaine, Norbert nous tient enfermé dans sa valise. Au fond de mon terrier, je fouine, creuse, déblaie et ne trouve rien. Pas de filon de matériaux précieux, pas de pierres de couleurs, même pas d'anthracite dont j'aime tant la dureté et la couleur gris-noirâtre et brillante. Je m'ennuie. Je suis un chapardeur, j'aime la beauté et je ne comprends pas pourquoi quand on apprécie comme moi la joliesse des choses, on ne peut pas juste les prendre pour les regarder tout le temps… J'ai ma propre collection, mais depuis que je suis dans la valise de Norbert, je n'ai pas pu l'augmenter, je connais par coeur tous mes objets, pas de nouveauté, pas d'étonnement, je m'ennuie. Je sais que si je pouvais sortir, je trouverais de nouvelles merveilles… Dieu merci, si on appuie au bon endroit, on peut glisser une griffe et… la serrure saute ! À moi la liberté et la découverte._

 _Norbert est empêtré avec sa valise, ses grandes jambes, son grand manteau, le voir me courser, essayer de m'attraper, tendre les mains pour me saisir et… ne trouver que le vide, toujours ! Il est mon humain préféré, il m'amuse tellement !_

 _Quand enfin il me rattrape, il me câline en me faisant la leçon : il ne faut pas… Pourquoi ? Si c'est ma nature et mon amusement ?_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous quittons le bateau, Norbert m'a bien expliqué qu'il fallait que je sois sage, ne pas sortir, qu'ici les humains n'aiment pas les animaux, qu'ils les chassent et les tuent et que je devais rester caché au fond de mon terrier dans la valise. Je n'ai rien contre, mais… je m'ennuie dans sa valise et ça il ne veut pas le comprendre._

Le Niffleur était heureux. Il était même comblé. Norbert l'avait conduit jusqu'à un endroit rempli de nouveaux trésors ! Bon, il avait du affronter un chien, éviter de se faire marcher dessus par des gens qui ne faisaient attention à rien… Et éviter Norbert qui ne voulait pas le laisser s'amuser. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où ils avaient été dans un marché du Caire… Et ce coup-là, c'était Norbert qui l'avait laissé sortir de sa valise. Pourquoi quand il voulait que une diversion, il laissait le niffleur de faire ce qu'il voulait, mais pas quand le niffleur voulait faire ce qu'il aimait ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Il avait donc quitté la valise. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si quelqu'un avait jeté une belle pièce d'argent dans un vieux chapeau... Et il était entré dans un bâtiment remplis de trésors pendant que Norbert lui courrait après. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son ami le rattraperait uniquement une fois qu'il aura bien rempli sa poche ventrale. Et hop, hop, hop ! Et on évite une nouvelle fois Norbert.

Bien entendu, l'humain ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le pauvre animal avait juste le temps d'acquérir un nouvel objet avant de devoir fuir sa cachette et en trouver une nouvelle. À chaque fois, Norbert semait un peu de chaos sur son passage et après on allait encore dire que c'était la faute du Niffleur !

Alors que le niffleur était assis tranquillement sur un chariot surchargé de sacs d'argent et qu'il remplissait tranquillement sa poche ventrale. Norbert le repéra. Le niffleur leva sa patte pour le saluer alors qu'un garde poussait le chariot sans s'en rendre compte. Certaines personnes ne voyaient pas ce qui était sous leur nez.

Le gentil humain le conduisit devant un endroit… Où il y avait un énorme coffre. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était dans ce genre d'endroit que les humains cachaient leurs plus beaux trésors. Le Niffleur se glissa dans une petite fente alors qu'il entendait Norbert l'appeler. Pour une fois qu'il s'amusait autant, Norbert pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui obéisse.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de remplir sa poche de nouveaux trésors trouvés dans une bonne centaine de coffres individuels qu'il venait d'ouvrir… Un record, même pour lui… Norbert entra dans la pièce. L'animal lui jeta un regard de défi tout en enfonçant un lingot dans sa poche déjà pleine, tendue à mort, débordante...

-Sérieusement ?

Norbert saisit fermement le niffleur et le retourna en le secouant pas ses pattes arrières. _Brutalités sur un animal ! Pourquoi les sorciers n'ont-ils pas de loi cont_ _r_ _e ça ?_ Une quantité prodigieuse d'objets précieux tomba sur le sol faisant un tas conséquent aux pieds de Norbert.

Norbert lui adressa un léger sourire avant de se mettre à le chatouiller. _Non ! Pas les chatouilles !_ Le niffleur ne put pas supporter cela longtemps et il laissa tomber un peu plus de son larcin. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Pour une fois qu'il s'amusait tranquillement. Et il ne dérangeait personne ! C'est Norbert qui avait ravagé la banque pas lui ! Bon, il avait peut-être cassé un ou deux trucs, mais rien de grave.

-Non.

Bon, ça va. Il avait compris. Pas la peine de lui prendre un peu plus de trésors. _On ne secoue plus, espèce de sauvage !_ Soudainement, Norbert arrêta ses tortures et le Niffleur vit des gens en noirs pointant des baguettes magiques étranges sur eux. Bon, il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Mais, une toute petite, fallait pas exagérer quand même.

Il eut un tourbillon et l'air froid qui vint se perdre dans sa fourrure lui apprit qu'ils se trouvaient dehors… Loin de ses nouveaux trésors. Il voulut partir, mais Norbert ne le laissa pas faire. Voilà qui n'était pas très gentil. Pourquoi c'était toujours les mêmes qui étaient punis ?

-Pour la dernière fois, vilain voleur, bas les pattes ! On ne touche pas aux affaires des autres.

Comme si Norbert allait réellement le punir… Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.


	65. Liberté Lecay, ou le fruit de l'amour

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« On me dit de me souvenir de l'idée et non des hommes, parce que nous pouvons échouer, nous pouvons être arrêté, nous pouvons être exécuté et tomber dans l'oubli alors qu'après des siècles, une idée peut encore changer le monde. Je connais d'expérience le pouvoir des idées. On ne peut pas la toucher, ou la serre contre soi. Les idées ne saignent pas, elle ne ressentent pas la douleur… Et elles ne peuvent pas aimer. »_

-Mercy Lecay, dans une lettre à sa mère écrite en juin 1918.

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 :** **Liberté Lecay, ou** **le fruit de l'amour.**

Liberté avait toujours vécu sa vie en suivant un code de conduite simple. Aimer, être bonne et généreuse… Voilà ce qui avait dicté toute sa vie. Mais, à cet instant, alors qu'elle venait arriver dans une ville si loin de chez elle, elle apprenait la haine. Toute cette souffrance au nom de la folie d'un seul homme.

Elle avait quitté son village dans le Bayou après qu'elle ait appris par Ann qu'il y avait eu un gros problème dans le Nord et qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui auraient besoin de ses services. L'ainée des enfants de Jade ne lui avait pas demandé de venir, mais Liberté était assez grande pour faire ses propres choix. De plus, cela lui permettrait de se rapprocher de l'endroit où sa fille avait disparu. Non, elle n'allait pas partir à sa recherche, elle ne serait pas par où commencer. Elle voulait juste être là pour mettre un bon coup de rouleau de pâtisserie sur le crâne du sale petit… De l'infâme… De l'être vivant qui avait osé toucher à son bébé.

La magie avait toujours un coût. C'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait appris petite fille, et lorsqu'elle voyait ses hommes et ses femmes qui avaient tellement souffert à cause d'un seul homme… Liberté se disait que le prix était trop élevé. Et elle comptait bien plus apprendre le coût de ce que ce dingue avait fait. Elle connaissait deux ou trois personnes qui seraient ravies de lui rendre ce petit service. Bon, ils étaient plutôt une cinquantaine, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était une très bonne guérisseuse.

Sara Wood, la fille du frère de son défunt époux, la logeait chez elle. C'était une gentille fille, polie, bien élevée… Et Liberté ne savait pas comment les gens pouvaient la confondre avec Mercy. Elles avaient le même nez, la même bouche, la même couleur de cheveux… Mais, ce n'étaient que des détails. Mercy avait les cheveux naturellement bouclés, la forme de ses yeux lui venait de sa grand-mère maternelle… Les petits détails font les grandes différences.

Liberté regarda autour d'elle. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire… Cette chambre était plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'elle avait connu au cours de sa vie. À vrai dire, elle avait toujours partagé sa chambre… Enfant, avec ses cousines. Jeune mariée avec son époux et après la mort de William, elle était retournée dans la maison de son enfance et avait partagé sa chambre avec sa fille. Non, elle n'avait jamais eu de chambres rien qu'à elle… Du moins jusqu'à départ de Mercy pour suivre une formation d'auror. À ce moment-là, elle avait appris ce que c'était de se retrouver toute seule.

On lui avait ramené la malle de sa fille. Elle revenait des années en arrière quand on avait ramené les affaires de son frère mort au champ d'honneur en Europe durant la guerre. Elle se rappelait les larmes contenues de son père et celles qui avaient coulé des yeux de sa mère. Et Liberté se rappelait bien la honte qu'elle avait d'être soulagée que ce ne soit pas les affaires de sa fille… Mais Dieu avait le sens de l'ironie cruelle. Il lui avait évité une peine pire que tout à l'époque pour la lui donner aujourd'hui.

-Madame Lecay…

Ann Blanchard se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle l'avait connue lorsqu'elle était petite fille. Elle l'avait vu devenir une ravissante jeune femme.

-J'ai trouvé cela dedans.

Ann lui tendit un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir. C'était un vieux carnet. C'était le carnet de Mercy. Celui qu'elle lui avait offert quand elle avait commencé à apprendre à faire des potions. C'était un cahier enchanté où des pages s'ajoutaient au besoin de son utilisateur. Il lui avait couté plus d'un an d'économie de bouts de ficelles. Liberté tourna les pages… Elle pouvait revoir son enfant grandir. Elle voyait l'écriture de Mercy évoluer… Devenir plus délicate… Elle leva la tête pour dire quelque chose à Ann, mais cette dernière était déjà partie. Pauvre petite. Bien plus à l'aise avec les morts que les vivants.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page et dû s'obliger à respirer. Cette page ne comptait pas de sorts, d'explications de théories magiques ou de potions, voir quelque chose d'autre de ce genre… C'était un message qui lui était adressé.

 _« Maman_

 _« J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Te rappelles-tu lorsque j'étais enfant ? Déjà à l'époque je rêvais de découvrir ce qu'il y avait hors du Bayou. Combien de fois m'as-tu empêchée de quitter ce territoire où j'étais en sécurité ? Plus de la moitié de ton temps…_

 _« Des années se sont passée depuis cette époque et j'ai tellement de fois quitté de bayou pour toujours y revenir. Toujours te revenir._

 _« La dernière fois, c'était après que j'ai eu le cœur brisé par un homme… Si j'avais eu le courage de te le présenter… Mais, j'ai préféré faire comme si cela ne pouvait pas durer. Voler du temps au temps… Il m'avait offert un rosier. Un magnifique rosier aux fleurs rouges. J'adorais leur odeur qui embaumait mon petit appartement… Ce fut les plus belles années de ma vie._

 _« Je pourrais te mentir. Te dire que tout était de sa faute… Mais en réalité, grâce à lui, j'ai eu des roses rouges tous les jours sans avoir une seule fois demandé pardon._

 _« Je l'aime. Tu vas peut-être me trouver folle, mais, je vais… Je vais aller jusqu'au bout pour le retrouver. Pour le sauver._

 _« Si tu as cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à m'en sortir seule. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je rentrerais à la maison. Pas cette fois. Il y a trop de choses en jeu. Une guerre se prépare et ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui pourra l'empêcher d'éclater. Peut-être pas indéfiniment, peu sont ceux qui ont compris réellement les leçons de la dernière… Les vainqueurs ont bien trop humilié les perdants en oubliant leurs propres fautes._

 _« J'espère que le monde changera et trouvera la paix. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras._

 _« Je voulais tellement te voir vieillir, te donner un petit-enfant… Mais tout cela semble impossible en l'état. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes et je suis un auror. Mon rôle est de me battre même si je suis la dernière debout._

 _« Pardonne-moi de ne pas être là pour pleurer et rire avec toi, t'embrasser… Je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, je t'aime maman._

 _« Ta fille, Mercy._

Oui, elle lui pardonnait. Liberté avait tout abandonné au nom de l'amour… Et son enfant… Son unique enfant était le fruit de cet amour. Mercy n'était pas folle… Elle était juste son bébé. Et comme elle, lorsqu'elle aimait, c'était entièrement, totalement, sans compromis. Elle avait défié la loi des hommes par amour, alors allez se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour avoir une petite chance de le sauver… Bon sang ne saurait mentir. Peut-être que Mercy ressemblait physiquement plus à son père qu'à sa mère, mais dans les faits…

Grindelwald lui apprenait la haine, mais Mercy lui rappelait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un quand tout était contre nous. Liberté devait à tout prix se raccrocher à l'espoir que tout finirait bien.


	66. Norbert Dragonneau, ou à la poursuite du

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** J'ai de moins en moins d'avis sur cette histoire... Est-ce que vous l'aimez toujours ou pas ? S'il y a quelques chose qui ne vous convient pas, dites-le moi. En tout cas, bonne lecteur à ceux qui viennent se perdre ici.

* * *

 _« La douceur supporte les défauts et les mauvais procédés du prochain pour l'attirer par ces égards, à la connaissance de l'amour de Dieu. »_

-Saint Vincent de Paul, Les maximes spirituelles (posthume, 1576).

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 :** **Norbert Dragonneau, ou à** **la poursuite du Niffleur, Acte VI.**

L'américaine lui criait dessus. Non, elle ne le faisait pas vraiment, disons qu'elle enchainait reproche sur reproche. Comme s'il n'était pas autant embêté qu'elle de n'avoir pas la bonne valise… Bon, il avouait : cela l'avait un peu arrangé lorsque Monsieur Graves avait voulu en observer le contenu et n'avait trouvé que des pâtisseries à la place de ses pensionnaires. Manifestement, la valise de l'homme croisé à la banque. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Jobloski ? Non. Kawalski ? Non. Kowalski ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il allait devoir le retrouver et vite, avant qu'il n'ait l'idée d'ouvrir sa valise et ainsi de libérer ses animaux dans la ville. Il voulait un prêt pour ouvrir une boulangerie. C'était peu, mais il allait devoir se débrouiller avec ça. Logiquement la banque ne devait pas être très éloignée de son domicile… Un sort de Localisation, oui c'était envisageable...

Mais au lieu de le dire, il avait bien sagement gardé le silence pendant que la demoiselle perdait la face. Après, il aurait peut-être la chance de la voir partir. Mais malheureusement, elle avait manifestement l'intention de l'accompagner. Autant faire avec. Ils partiraient ensemble à la recherche de ce Monsieur Kowalski...

-Dire que vous n'avez même pas oublietté cet homme ! S'il y a une enquête, je suis fichue.

-Pourquoi seriez-vous fichue ? C'est moi qui…

Ces américains… Ils faisaient des histoires pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas un drame. En général, les moldus préféraient ne pas dire ce qu'ils voyaient d'étrange. Les gens considéraient ceux qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, les excentriques encore plus mal que les sorciers et personne ne voulait être mal considéré par ses voisins. Au pire, il dirait ce qu'il avait vu et personne ne le croirait.

-Je ne suis pas censée approcher les Fidèles de Salem.

Ils approchaient du bon quartier, un Billywig vrombissait au-dessus d'eux, la valise avait été ouverte. Norbert ne pouvait que le regarder horrifié. Les américains faisaient partie des sorciers qui tiraient sur les Créatures Magiques et après seulement ils discutaient. Ce n'était qu'une petite chose qui tenait dans la paume d'une main… Une petite chose fragile…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

S'enquit mademoiselle Goldstein perplexe mais manifestement, suspectant déjà un rapport entre lui et cet étrange insecte qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir.. D'ailleurs il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il se passe aujourd'hui, elle le suspecterait d'en être l'origine ! Hors, on ne pouvait le tenir responsable de tout, le Titanic, la tornade de mars 1925 et ses 700 morts dans le midwest des États Unis… il n'y était pour rien. Et si demain un ouragan détruisait la ville, il n'y se… Pour être honnête certains de ses bébés pouvaient avoir des comportement époustouflants et bruyants… Oui, vraiment, il était urgent de récupérer sa valise, d'en faire l'inventaire et de retrouver ses locataires échappés !

-Euh, une mite, je crois. Une… grosse mite.

À la vue de la tête de l'employée du MACUSA, elle n'était pas convaincue par cette explication. Ils tournaient à l'angle de la bonne rue et tombèrent sur une foule de moldus affolés : un immeuble était dévasté. Un policier essayait de prendre une déposition alors qu'il se faisait harceler de toute part. Norbert essayait de voir d'où tout était parti… Ses animaux. Les pauvres devaient être apeurés et ils étaient si fragiles et délicats… Il passa près de la foule avec son accompagnatrice forcée et jeta un rapide sort de Confusion à un vagabond qui semblait être près à dire ce qu'il avait réellement vu. Par chance, mademoiselle Goldstein était trop occupée à évaluer les dégâts pour s'en apercevoir.

La laissant derrière lui, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier de secours. Il y avait des traces de piétinement, des meubles cassés, des débris de verre. Et il ne parlait pas du grand trou dans le mur d'en face. Le niffleur n'était pas le seul à s'être échappé. En tant que magizoologiste – le premier du monde, il était prêt à parier que le niffleur était parti lui-aussi, même s'il avait un don pour mettre sens dessus-dessous l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était un animal paisible incapable de mettre un tel désordre et qui fuirait de telles perturbations. Il avait dû se réfugier dans un endroit calme pour compter et contempler ses biens. Le moldu, monsieur Kowalski, gémissait dans un coin de la pièce. Norbert se précipita pour lui venir en aide.

-Monsieur Dragonneau !

La voix de son accompagnatrice venait de l'escalier, elle approchait. Affolé, Norbert lança un sort de Réparation. La pièce fut remise en ordre et Norbert se précipita sur de sa valise, s'efforçant d'afficher un air flegmatique et innocent. D'un geste calme, il en verrouilla les fermoirs.

-Elle était ouverte ?

La jeune femme disait cela comme si c'était une catastrophe… Bon, à la réflexion, c'était une catastrophe. Ses pauvres bêtes étaient perdues toutes seules dans la nature, pire dans une ville encombrées de moldus et de magiciens capables de les blesser ou de vouloir les tuer. Sans espaces verts, sans arbres, les pavés des rues ne sont pas faits pour elles, comment allaient-elles pouvoir survivre ?

-Légèrement, avoua Norbert.

-Ce maudit Niffleur est encore dans la nature ?

Maintenant elle semblait prête à se pendre. Décidément, le Niffleur l'obsédait, hors il était attachant et drôle… Lui, n'était pas une vraie urgence du fait de sa capacité d'adaptation à toutes les situations, il avait juste la mauvaise habitude de filer et semer le chaos sur son chemin. Mais les dégâts de l'appartement de ce moldu, ce n'était pas sa patte, et là, le fautif pouvait véritablement produire des… perturbations... dans cette ville. Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas important de l'informer de ces détails, il pouvait retrouver ses fugitifs seul.

-Euh… Ça se pourrait bien.

-Alors cherchez-le ! Regardez !

Le moldu gémit de nouveau et mademoiselle Goldstein se précipita vers lui.

-Il est blessé ! Il saigne au cou. Réveillez-vous, monsieur le Non-maj'.

Pendant qu'elle était occupée, Norbert s'approcha de la porte. C'était le moment de filer à l'anglaise... Norbert fit volte-face. Il saisit la créature qui venait de bondir sur l'auror rétrogradée et la força à retourner dans sa valise.

-Nom d'un hibou, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Rien d'inquiétant. C'est un Murlap.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre là-dedans ?

-Vous ?

Monsieur Kowalski venait de parler. Il devait avoir repris connaissance sans que les deux sorciers ne s'en rendent compte.

-Bonjour, le salua Norbert.

-Doucement, monsieur euh…

-Kowalski… Jacob…

Tina retourna vers le sans-magie. Lorsque Norbert pointa sa baguette vers lui, Goldstein se mit devant le moldu pour le protéger.

-Non, ne l'oubliettez surtout pas. Il doit nous servir de témoin.

-Non mais, vous m'avez crié dessus à travers tout New-York parce que je ne l'avais pas oublietté.

-Il est blessé. Il n'est pas en état.

-Ça va aller. Les morsures de Murlap ne sont pas dangereuses.

Au pire, monsieur Kowalski allait développer une petite résistance à la magie. C'est à ce moment-là que le blessé fut pris de haut-le-cœur. En guise de réponse, l'américaine jeta un regard incrédule à Norbert.

-Oui, j'admets que la réaction est légèrement plus violente que d'ordinaire. Mais si c'était vraiment sérieux, il aurait… Commença Norbert avant de s'arrêter un peu gêné.

Il y a des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas dire devant une dame.

-Quoi ?

-Des flammes lui sortirait de l'anus. Ce serait le premier symptôme.

Maintenant monsieur Kowalski semblait au bord de la panique.

-Nous voilà bien, tiens !

-Ça durera quarante-huit heures tout au plus. Je le garde avec moi, si vous voulez.

-Oh ! On ne les garde pas ! Monsieur Dragonneau, vous connaissez _un peu_ la communauté des sorciers d'Amérique ?

Maintenant, elle se pinçait l'arrête du nez, comme pour ne pas piquer une crise. Décidément, les Américains s'énervaient pour pas grand-chose.

-Je sais deux, trois choses. Je sais que vous avez des lois plutôt rétrogrades sur les relations avec les Non-magiques. Vous ne devez pas devenir amis avec eux. Ni les épouser, ce qui est quelque peu absurde à mon sens.

La sorcière semblait à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

-Qui l'épouserait, lui ? Vous venez tous les deux avec moi.

Pas la peine d'être désobligeante avec ce pauvre monsieur Kowalski. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il s'était trompé de valise.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois venir avec vous.

Il devait retrouver ses créatures et elle n'était même pas auror. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à la suivre. Goldstein essayait de soulever le moldu à demi-inconscient.

-Aidez-moi, ordonna-t-elle à Norbert.

Le magizoologiste se sentit obligé de l'aider, après tout, s'il devait être honnête, il était un peu responsable de la situation. Il aurait dû faire attention et ne pas poser sa valise près de celle de cet homme. Mais rien n'arrive par hasard.

-Je rêve, hein, c'est ça ? Oui… Je suis fatigué. Je suis jamais allé à la banque. Ce n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar, hein ?

-Pour nous deux, monsieur Kowalski, répondit mademoiselle Goldstein.

L'auror rétrogradée les fit tous transplaner dans un lieu connu d'elle seule.

* * *

 _ **(1) T**_ _ **he Great Tri-State Tornado**_ _ **du mercredi**_ _ **18 mars 1925**_ _ **,**_ _ **de force 5 sur l'échelle de Fugita,**_ _ **est la tornade la plus meurtrière de l'histoire des États-Unis.**_ _ **Elle a parcouru 378 km du sud-est du Missouri, à travers le Sud de l'Illinois, pour se terminer dans le sud-ouest de l'Indiana, soit la plus longue jamais enregistrée mondialement. La trace au sol fut cependant discontinue et les sections mises bout à bout totalisèrent 352**_ _ **km.**_

 _ **Échelle de Fugita : classement par ordre de gravité des tornades en fonction des dégâts occasionnés. Él**_ _ **a**_ _ **borée en 1971 par Ted Fugita de l'université de Chicago avec le météorologue Allen Pearson, chef du National Severe Storms Forecast Center. Améliorée en 2007.**_

* * *

Le vrai héros de cette histoire, c'est le Niffleur ^^.


	67. Walter Albus Higgins, ou c'est le majord

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Observe bien leurs yeux, devine leurs désirs, devine de quoi ils ont besoin, anticipe avec un sourire dans les yeux »._

-Isabelle Herrat expliquant son travail de gouvernante à l'une de ses filles.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **67** **:** **Walter Albus Higgins, ou** **c'est le majordome le coupable !**

Son rôle et son privilège : être invisible. Qui se méfierait d'un homme qui n'existe pas. Depuis des années il vivait dans l'ombre de son Maître, disponible, toujours là et prêt à tout pour tout. Telle était sa devise. Et sa fierté.

Grindelwald pensait réfléchir toujours et totalement par lui-même. En fait, lui, Higgins pouvait orienter ses pensées. Une allusion, un souvenir pouvaient donner une direction, influencer une réflexion. Parfois il lui faisait même l'honneur de lui demander son avis.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à New-York, il était là, protégeait la cellule la plus importante de l'Empire de Grindelwald : la maison de Graves, son grand QG. Chaque partisan qui en franchissait le seuil ne s'imaginait pas être évalué, or dès l'instant où il leur ouvrait la porte, il savait. Tel serait quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, tel autre ne valait rien, peu fiable, peu courageux, idiot… Après l'avenir parlait. Parfois son premier jugement était invalidé par l'expérience mais le plus souvent, il n'en était rien.

Le Maître le savait et lui faisait totalement confiance. Il était son âme noire ou damnée, diraient certains. Lui préférait se voir comme un second irremplaçable.

Quand il s'était débarrassé de Jones, il avait fait preuve d'inventivité. Sous couvert d'une mission à préparer, grimé en vagabond il l'avait rejoint sur les docks de New-York. Là ni vu, ni connu, un coup de poing dans le visage, un derrière la nuque, de l'alcool dans la gorge et adieu… un plongeon dans l'Hudson. Les non-maj's avaient enterré un pauvre type de plus dans le carré des indigents et un dossier non-résolu de plus en haut de la pile.

Grayson était son problème actuel. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un prétentieux, imbu trop fortement de lui-même pour être vraiment utile. L'efficacité réelle nécessite l'intelligence et l'adaptation, or celui-là était dangereux, il ne se rendait pas compte de ses fautes et de ses errements. Son ressentiment le guidait souvent. La fois où il l'avait surpris narguant Graves et Lecay dans leur cellule… Tout à sa haine et sa sensation de victoire, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui, imperceptiblement, prêts à l'attaquer et à prendre le dessus. Avec sa baguette dans la poche, il étaient la clé dont les prisonniers avaient besoin pour s'enfuir. Idiot mais pas tout à fait, il avait parfaitement compris l'avertissement et depuis il cherchait le meilleur moyen de trahir sans y laisser trop de plumes. Mais il était là et Grayson ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, trop mouillé pour faire chemin arrière… Higgins avait pris la précaution de changer la place de rangement de la boite de chaussures. Le lendemain, Grayson ne l'avait plus trouvée dans le placard et avait été très déçu ! Une monnaie d'échanges qui s'était envolée.

Un autre problème était la disparition des deux Palmer. Higgins le sentait, une embuscade, il ne voyait que cela comme explication. Le tout était de savoir comment. Altair n'était pas très puissant mais n'avait aucun scrupule, ce qui le rendait fort dangereux. Pour lui un Sort Impardonnable de plus ou de moins… Lucius Archibald était bien meilleur mais trop impulsif, toujours à croire que celui qui entrait le premier dans une pièce était le plus brave, le meilleur. Un grand besoin de reconnaissance c'est tout. Un défaut qui peut être mortel quand ce n'est pas compensé par de la réflexion. A son avis, il avait voulu se précipiter et était tombé dans le piège. Son cousin, plus pondéré l'avait évité mais avait du être tué dans un duel avec quelqu'un de plus puissant. Il y avait une chance pour que l'un des deux soit encore vivant et alors, il tablait sur le jeune. Dans ce cas, il était prisonnier. Les envoyés du MACUSA n'étaient pas des tueurs, trop englués dans leurs valeurs de probité et de justice. Il y avait forcément quelque part un lieu suffisamment grand, auquel personne ne faisait vraiment attention et isolé pour garder leurs hommes disparus en attendant leur jugement.

Ce devait être proche, facilement atteignable quand on a attaqué l'église de Stratton et qu'on en revient chargé de blessés et de prisonniers. Penché tout d'abord sur une carte de la région il avait noté les activités magiques relevées, il avait ainsi répertorié les lieux magiques compatibles. Il fallait un bâtiment non-officiel et non lié au MACUSA, sans cela Grindelwald sous les traits de Graves et tous leurs serviteurs le connaîtraient forcément… Ce qui en éliminait une douzaine...

Sleepy Hollow, l'activité magique était très forte. Logique, c'était un regroupement important de foyers magiques, logique aussi, eux-mêmes possédaient un quartier général dans les bois est de la ville : le manoir des Grayson. Mais depuis deux mois, depuis sa disgrâce, leurs réunions à cet endroit avaient nettement diminué… Or, l'activité magique croissait elle. Un autre point, les Palmer devaient retrouver cette vieille 3M et Bluesky, or le point de départ de leurs recherches était là. Oui, cette ville lui semblait une bonne piste.

En fouillant dans la bibliothèque de Graves, il avait trouvé de vieux livres sur la région. Dans l'un d'eux, il était fait mention d'un Coven… Ça pouvait être çà. Quoi de plus innocent qu'un Coven ? C'était un regroupement d'illuminés croyant qu'on pouvait apporter la paix en parlant d'amour et de pardon. Du moins en Europe et cela ne devait pas être différent en Amérique. Il allait y jeter un coup d'oeil...

Il avait trouvé, au centre du grand parc municipal de Sleepy Hollow deux immenses noyers noirs côte à côte dressant leur tronc à l'écorce foncée profondément nervurée. Des runes magiques prenant vie lorsque on approchait la main. Le tapis de feuilles au sol étouffait ses pas. Les oiseaux se taisaient, un peu de brume au sol. Ils servaient de portail. Il se préparait à entrer quand :

-Alors Higgins, vous êtes de sortie ?

Cette voix ! Impossible, il reconnaissait la voix de… Reed ! Il se retourna, baguette dressée.

-Monsieur Reed, vous n'êtes pas…

-… Mort ? La nouvelle de ma mort a été un évènement un peu exagéré.

-Oui, non ! Des nôtres !

-Là aussi je pense que c'était un évènement très exagéré… dit-il dans un grand éclat de rire !

Il s'était trompé, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était trompé….


	68. Irene Fly, ou deux sœurs

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« L'identité de sang et la ressemblance de beaucoup d'habitudes entre frères et sœurs engendrent naturellement une forte sympathie, te pour la détruire, il ne faut rien moins qu'un horrible égoïsme. »_

-Silvio Pellico, Des devoirs des hommes (1834).

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 :** **Irene Fly, ou** **deux sœurs.**

Regina la regardait. Elle ressemblait terriblement à leur mère. Le même regard d'éternelle déception qu'Enola Nott avait toujours adressé à sa fille ainée. À l'époque où elle s'appelait encore Meredith, Irene n'avait pas le souvenir que sa mère lui ait un jour adressé un autre regard. Mais à cette époque, Regina avait toujours un regard admiratif pour elle. Il faut croire que ce temps était bel et bien révolu comme le prouvait le fait qu'elle était en train de jouer avec une poupée vaudou comme si elle songeait réellement de l'utiliser sur sa propre sœur. C'était une Regina qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier.

-Edith… Soupira Regina. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela. Grindelwald va te conduire à ta perte.

-Gellert Grindelwald est le plus grand sorcier de notre génération ! Ann Blanchard est terrifiante, mais, c'est toi qui a la poupée vaudou. C'est à toi, petite sœur, qu'elle a confié ce pouvoir.

 _Toi qui ne l'utilisera_ _s_ _jamais._ _Tout comme Grindelwald ne partagera jamais le pouvoir_ _._ Irene n'avait pas dit cette phrase à voix haute, mais Regina la regardait comme si elle était une personne stupide. Hors, Irene ne l'était pas. Elle suivait cet homme parce qu'elle était d'accord avec lui et qu'il pouvait la protéger de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé pour l'honneur de la famille Nott.

-Tu vas m'obliger à coopérer en m'ensorcelant ?

-Les sorts de Confusion et d'Amnésie peuvent abimer le cerveau de façon permanente s'ils sont mal faits. Si je devais t'en jeter un, grande sœur, je ferais appel à un professionnel.

Regina semblait sérieuse. Elle l'avait dit avec le même sourire que leur mère le jour où elle avait fait ses valises pour quitter le domaine familial. Inutile de dire Enola Nott n'était jamais retournée auprès de son époux. Et une nouvelle fois, Meredith avait porté le blâme. Après tout, la matriarche était partie après la fuite de Regina parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir son époux salir le nom de cette _chère_ Regina. Et c'était Irene qui avait révélé le projet de fuite de la fille parfaite et chérie de sa mère. La fille qui ne voulait pas faire son devoir et avait trainé la famille dans son déshonneur. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Irene avait toujours porté le blâme. Et maintenant, Regina la blâmait. Comme si c'était sa faute si Mercy Lecay s'était fait piégée par Gellert Grindelwald.

-Mercy est comme une sœur pour moi ! En tout cas, elle s'est toujours montrée digne d'être considérée comme telle.

-C'est moi ta sœur ! C'est pour moi que tu devrais d'inquiéter ! Pas pour une vulgaire sang-mêlée sans importance ! Cracha Irene. Par une personne insignifiante ! Elle ne compte pas ! Elle ne devrait pas compter pour toi !

-Elle a été là lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin !

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de l'aide !

-Une fois ! Et tu m'as trahi !

Vrai. Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet était qu'elle préférait une personne qui n'était même pas de son sang. Elle préférait une sale… Irene n'avait pas de mot pour définir l'horreur qu'elle pensait sur ceux qui avait des moldus pour parent. Et Mercy Lecay avait un sale moldu comme père ! Alors qu'elle était américaine ! La loi de son pays interdisait de fréquenter un homme sans pouvoir !

-Tu refuses. Tu refuses de sauver quelqu'un que j'aime… Juste par jalousie, souffla Regina.

Regina semblait choquée… Comme lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans et qu'elle entendait Irene refuser de la suivre dans sa fuite. Regina n'avait jamais vu le mauvais côté des autres avant de connaître la trahison de sa sœur. Non, une nouvelle fois Irene ne serait pas comprise par son propre sang. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour lui voler ce qu'il lui revenait de droit. L'amour de sa mère. L'amour de son père. Il n'y en avait que pour Regina. Puis, que pour Regina et leur petit frère. Et maintenant qu'elle avait tout perdu, il n'y avait pour une autre personne. Jamais elle. Ce n'était pas juste.

-Avoir détruit ma famille une fois ne t'a donc pas suffi, chère sœur…

-Que vas-tu me faire Gina ? Me lancer un sortilège qui va me changer la peau en rose ?

-Je suis un Chien Noir du Coven de Paris… Tu as volé l'identité d'une de mes sœurs du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans…

Elle n'allait pas… Non ! Jamais Regina ne fera quelque chose d'aussi bas juste par vengeance.

-Ne penses pas que les protections m'empêcheront de passer. Toi et moi sommes du même sang… Avec ta baguette et ton apparence, je passerai.

Irene aurait voulu dire non, mais, elle n'avait pas passé plusieurs années à fréquenter des accrocs à la magie traditionnelle. Si Regina disait qu'elle pouvait passer… Grindelwald avait bien réussi à passer les barrières de protection de la maison de Percival Graves.

-Gina, ma chère petite sœur… Tu n'as pas le cran de faire ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses.

Irene sentit une vive douleur dans son bras. Regina sortit sa main de sous la table. Elle tenait la poupée vaudou à laquelle elle tordait le bras.

-Une guerre change les gens, grande sœur. Alors tu vas coopérer où sinon, je m'assurerais que lorsque cette histoire sera finie que tout le monde croira que tu l'as fait.

-Si Grindelwald pense que je l'ai trahi, je serais tuée dans la semaine.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends dire que tu avais un problème avec la trahison.

Regina la regarda comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère, une personne qu'on pouvait voir mourir sans en être vraiment affectée. Et elle offrait un choix très simple : une longue peine de prison ou une longue mort. Dans les deux cas, la vie d'Irene était finie.


	69. Gellert Grindelwald, ou il est temps de

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Lundi Notre Dame à bruler devenant « Notre Drame » pour tous les Français et le Monde. Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à cette vieille Dame qui a traversé les siècles et les traversera encore.

Sur ce : Joyeuse Pacques à tous.

* * *

 _« Il faut que je sois cruel, uniquement pour être humain. »_

-William Shakespeare, Hamlet, acte III, scène 4 (1603).

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **il est temps de s'asseoir et réfléchir.**

Présentant des problèmes à venir, Grindelwald avait vérifié les protections de la maison de Graves avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose les rongeait… Comme de l'eau, du salpêtre qui s'infiltre lentement dans un mur et qui en détruit la solidité lentement mais surement. Il les avait donc passé une à une en revue jusqu'à se rendre compte que le problème venait de la cave, celle-là même où il avait enfermé Lecay pendant un temps. Celle-là même où elle avait fait des graffitis ne chantant pas ses louanges… Cette femme était une plaie. Une plaie intelligente et vicieuse qu'il serait dommage de tuer, mais une plaie quand même.

Pour en revenir aux protections… Quelque part dans ses gribouillis, Lecay avait glissé des runes. Il le savait car d'un sort, il avait effacé tout ce qu'elle avait gravé, mais les runes étaient revenues, le narguant au passage. Il avait essayé de passer outre… Mais, le sort qui imprégnait ses gravures s'était mis à s'attaquer aux nouvelles protections. Vu la réaction de Lecay lorsqu'il lui avait demandé le nom de son ancien professeur… Une personne pourtant avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien affectif… Elle allait refuser de lever son propre sort. Avait-il déjà dit que Lecay était une plaie ?

Contrarié par l'absence inexpliquée d'Higgins, la première en… il préférait ne pas compter le nombre d'années, on a sa coquetterie quand même. Depuis deux jours, il devait se servir lui même, une révolution pour un homme aussi important et occupé que lui. Au début, c'était parce qu'Higgins avait quelque chose à vérifier, mais maintenant… Son majordome manquait toujours à l'appel. Assis dans son fauteuil préféré au plus près de la cheminée, il faisait doucement tournoyer son vin dans son verre en cristal admirant les reflets rouges sur les parois, quand il comprit. _Divide et impera_. Diviser pour régner. Cette stratégie visant à semer la discorde et à dissocier les éléments d'un tout pour les affaiblir, les opposer, puis à user de son pouvoir pour les influencer et au final les détruire. Permettant ainsi de régner sur une population alors que cette dernière, si elle était unie, aurait les moyens de faire tomber le pouvoir en question. Et pour une fois, c'était lui la victime d'Eris, la déesse de la discorde.

En fait, il devait se résoudre à admettre que Mercy Lecay ne cherchait pas à diviser son groupe. Elle cherchait à éparpiller son attention. Elle le mettait sur des pistes… Ses potions, ses runes, ses affaires… Elle lui donnait un petit quelque chose… Et après, ce petit quelque chose lui occupait l'esprit : un os à ronger… Tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire os à ronger… Elle avait eu moins de temps que lui, pourtant, elle avait réussi à faire un plan ayant plusieurs couches… Un plan qui lui permettait de continuer à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues tout en étant officiellement hors d'état de nuire. Elle avait des alliés hors d'ici, des pions qu'elle avait soigneusement placé… Bluesky bien évidemment. Elle avait dû apprendre la fuite de l'Exterminateur, si elle ne l'avait pas aidé à fuir… Quelqu'un de haut placé dans la ville de Sleepy Hollow, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi aucun accident n'y avait été déclaré, à part l'explosion de la maison de cette foutue 3M… Un plan à plusieurs couches…

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Reed lui avait parlé de cela lorsque Gellert lui avait demandé de lui décrire Mercy Lecay. Que lui avait-il dit au juste ? Ah oui, quelque chose comme : « Quand vous la regardez, vous ne voyez que la surface, un truc mignon. Mais à l'intérieur de ce joli paquet cadeau, il y a une énorme polyvalence. La plupart des personnes se spécialisent, même parmi les aurors. Mais Lecay est une généraliste. Elle s'y connaît un minimum dans tous les domaines, et pour les restes, elle sait à qui demander ». Et Lecay avait une nouvelle fois su à qui demander de l'aide.

Si seulement elle n'était pas du mauvais côté. Et il ne pourrait pas la retourner. Pas après qu'il lui ait lancé le sortilège Doloris : elle était une auror de formation, elle savait que le lanceur devait vouloir la souffrance de sa victime, mais surtout, que plus le lanceur y prenait du plaisir, plus c'était douloureux. Il devait avouer qu'il avait préféré torturer Graves qu'elle, mais, leur douleur-torture lui avait surtout permis de se défouler. Ces deux êtres étaient des problèmes.

Mais des problèmes qui seraient réglés avec le temps. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de Graves. C'est avec une grande joie qu'il le tuerait. Quand à Lecay… Dans quelques jours, elle quitterait les États-Unis pour Nurmengard _**(1)**_. Là-bas, elle ne ferait plus la fière très longtemps. Pour l'instant, il l'entendait marcher dans la chambre de Graves. Oui, il avait retiré les sorts qui faisaient qu'on entendait pas ce qui s'y passait. Avec elle, il préférait pouvoir dire ce qu'elle faisait à chaque instant. Surtout depuis qu'Higgins avait lui aussi disparu.

Il restait l'Obscurus. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore réussi à le découvrir et à le capturer, mais lorsque cela viendrait… Il lui faudrait un moyen pour s'assurer de sa soumission. Un moyen qui faisait qu'il n'aurait pas à l'écouter pleurer à longueur de temps comme il le faisait avec Croyance Bellebosse. Cet garçon était quasiment un adulte et il pleurait comme un bébé. Il préférait encore traiter avec Lecay et son éternelle sourire moqueur.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle… Elle était bien silencieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait été calme, elle s'était débrouillée pour faire une faille dans les défenses de cette maison.

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et la trouva assise sur le lit, un livre posé sur ses jambes et ses yeux rivés sur une page. Il se disait bien qu'elle était un peu trop calme. Qui est le sombre imbécile qui lui avait donné un livre ? Ce crétin voulait-il la mort de tous ses partisans présents à New-York ? Non, il n'était pas paranoïaque, il avait juste vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire avec une épingle à cheveux, alors un livre…

-Rassurez-vous, je ne peux toujours pas vous sentir, l'accueilli-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…

-Un livre ?

Elle avait dit cela comme si elle n'était pas certaine de la réponse à dire. Il avait deux solutions : s'énerver ou ne pas relever l'impertinence. Il choisit une autre option, peut-être celle qu'il aurait dû utiliser dès le début. Non, elle ne l'attendrissait pas. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de se battre ce soir. Il s'assit près d'elle et il la vit se tendre. Il fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

-De quoi parle-t-il ? Lui demandait-il.

-Des Maledictus.

Il s'agissait des femmes atteintes d'une malédiction de sang. Cette malédiction transforme l'individu atteint en une créature et se transmet de mère en fille. C'était un sujet assez neutre en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour s'enfuir. Elle avait arrêté sa lecture pour le fixer. Si elle n'avait pas été entrainée, elle se serait déjà réfugiée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'était pas surprenant, quand ils s'étaient vus précédemment, il l'avait torturé avant de s'en prendre à Graves devant elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose délicate et manipulable, elle semblait fragile. Elle ne lui céderait jamais, elle préférait qu'il la détruise plutôt que de lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et il avait déjà commencé à franchir la limite. Ce constat lui donnait aucune satisfaction. C'était étrange. D'habitude, il aimait avoir du pouvoir sur les autres.

Il toucha la joue de la jeune femme et elle se leva d'un bond comme s'il venait de l'électriser, faisant tomber le livre par terre au passage. Jamais elle n'avait reculé devant lui jusqu'à présent et il adorait qu'elle change de comportement. Il nota qu'elle se tenait le poignet de sa main intacte. Etrange, l'endroit qu'elle voulait protéger ainsi ne comportait ni blessure, ni bracelet ensorcelé pour justifier un tel acte.

-Je vois que vous mettez à profit vos derniers instants aux États-Unis…

Il n'avait pas dit cette phrase fort, mais à la tension dans les muscles de Lecay, elle n'aurait pas eu plus d'effets s'il l'avait hurlée. Il la laissa alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa peur. Au passage, il récupéra le livre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il laissait aucune distraction possible à ses prisonniers. En tout cas, maintenant, une bonne soirée s'annonçait.

C'est au moment où il commençait à prendre un peu de plaisir à son verre de vin vespéral, un hibou du MACUSA se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ça sentait les ennuis. Il l'ouvrit et prit l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait apporté. L'oiseau s'envola sans demander son reste. Cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il était convoqué et sa présence n'était certainement pas discutable. Il lut rapidement la lettre. C'était une réunion d'urgence du Congrès Magique provoquée par l'arrivée subite d'une délégation de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers _**(2)**_. Quelque chose que la Présidente Picquery avait voulu éviter à tout prix. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

 _ **(1)Nurmengard est une prison pour sorciers bâti sous les ordres de Gellert Grindelwald pour y enfermer ses opposants.**_

 _ **(2)La Confédération Internationale des sorciers est une organisation des sorciers semblable au Nations Unies des non-maj's. Elle est dirigée par un Manitou suprême.**_


	70. Seraphina Picquery, ou la réunion des em

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Les artistes utilisent les mensonges pour dire la vérité et les politiciens le font pour cacher la vérité »._

-Morticia Graves.

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 :** **Seraphina Picquery, ou** **la réunion des emmerdeurs, pardon, des ambassadeurs.**

Un non-maj' était mort. Et pas n'importe lequel. Et pas n'importe comment. Le Sénateur de New-York Henry Shaw Junior. Il fallait que ce soit un imminent politicien, héros de guerre dont le père dirigeait l'un des journaux les plus lus de l'État de New-York. Bien entendu. Comme si le meurtre d'une personne par une force inconnue n'était pas assez catastrophique… Et dans une de ces explosions mystérieuses, que même les non-maj's commençaient à trouver suspectes… Et pour qu'ils soient étonnés, il fallait vraiment que la situation soit plus qu'étonnante. Ils n'étaient pas des créatures très observatrices et plutôt faciles à berner, avec un peu de précautions... Et comme un problème ne venait jamais seul, le Conseil Internationale des Sorciers avait envoyé une délégation pour une réunion d'urgence.

Percival Graves arriva, vu son expression, il venait d'être mis au courant de la situation. Si seulement Bluesky avait été là, il aurait su comment faire fuir tous les ambassadeurs d'un seul regard. Ou leur faire prendre la sage décision de reporter leur réunion à une heure autre qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, pour leur plus grand bien, bien sûr. Le Chef des Exterminateurs avait une présence apaisante. Son directeur de la Sécurité Magique pris place, à sa droite, légèrement en retrait. Des aurors et autres employés du ministère étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Elle fit un geste de main, et les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les ambassadeurs.

Un centre de l'estrade, devant un trône d'or marqué du seau du MACUSA, bien en vue de tous, Seraphina s'apprêtait à essayer de diriger cette réunion d'urgence, même si elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agirait plus d'un lynchage en son encontre dans les règles de l'art qu'autre chose. Ceux qui avaient imaginé la disposition de la salle pour être imposante et mettre en valeur celui, ou celle en l'occurence, qui occupait le poste avaient fait du bon boulot. Des gradins le Président était superbe, imposant, tout puissant. Mais ce soir, il faudrait plus qu'une mise en scène habile pour museler la constatation.

Debout, de son air le plus digne, dans sa robe de cérémonie, Seraphina regardait les ambassadeurs prendre place. Heinrich Eberstadt pour la Suisse, ou République Helvétique comme ils disent, Ya Zhou pour la Chine, Hector Podmore pour l'Angleterre… Et bien d'autres, plus ou moins connus, mais ayant tous la caractéristiques de pouvoir être des problèmes en puissance. Et tous venus spécialement pour lui compliquer la vie en la mettant en accusation. Que voulaient-ils qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle leur dise la vérité ? Qu'elle avait des Fanatiques de Grindelwald sur les bras qui lui pourrissaient la vie depuis des mois ? Qu'elle avait diligenté une contre-offensive en sous-main dans la plus pure illégalité, en mettant sur la touche tout son gouvernement ? Que cette enquête était confiée à une bande d'électrons libres sous le commandement d'un vieil auror réputé pour ses actions extrêmes et sans limites ? Que des sorciers, des traîtres il faut le dire, étaient retenus sans jugement dans les caves d'un Coven, gardés par un envoyé de l'enfer, et, qu'elle ne savait pour l'instant quoi en faire ? Que cette chose qui venait de tuer un non-maj' trop connu pour le bien des sorciers était sans doute liée à Grindelwald ? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. À la place, elle devait faire face. Et surtout se taire et faire profil bas sur ces sujets sensibles pour apparaître encore plus majestueuse et omnisciente officiellement. Elle devait écraser toute contestation dans l'oeuf, pour ôter à tout hurluberlu l'idée de fouiner. Si on levait un bout du voile recouvrant ses agissements, théorie des dominos oblige, c'était la chute du gouvernement et Grindelwald aurait gagné.

-Mes chers amis du monde sorcier entier, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue en Amérique, même si je dois m'étonner de l'heure et du caractère d'urgence absolue choisis pour l'organisation de cette réunion.

 _Voilà, c'était dit : ils te… reste polie, ne te laisse pas entraîner vers ce que tu veux justement éviter… Calme, discipline, main de fer dans un gant de velours, et toutes ces choses… Tu es la patronne, montre leur à tous ces types qui se croient supérieurs sous prétexte que ce sont des mâles de vingt ans de plus que toi en moyenne ! Tu vas les écouter bien poliment, prendre bonne note de leurs remarques, comme si tu avais besoin qu'on te rappelle tes devoirs et tes problèmes, les assurer de ta compréhension, deux_ _ou_ _trois paroles lénifiantes, autant de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir de toutes façons, et_ _hop_ _, tu les renvoie chez eux..._

-Merci de nous recevoir, madame la Présidente Picquery, fit l'ambassadrice Ya Zhou.

Comme si Seraphina avait eu le moindre choix. Au moins le premier envoyé à prendre la parole était tout comme elle une femme qui avait dû se faire une place dans ce monde d'hommes, une femme qui comme elle avait une quarantaine d'année ce qui les mettaient dans les plus jeunes à être dans cette pièce, si on ne prenait pas en compte les employés du MACUSA.

-De quoi devrions-nous la remercier ? De nous mettre tous en danger ? Attaqua un autre ambassadeur.

Seraphina serra des dents avant de fusiller cet énergumène du regard. Il devait avoir cent ans, était gros et chauve, en plus d'être désagréable. Et il avait la peau jaunâtre et luisante : il devait suer de trouille. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait sur les bras un possible déclenchement de chasse aux sorcières, dans l'un des rares pays où ces choses avaient réellement fait des victimes parmi leur communauté et cela se voyait.

-Nous sommes confrontés à une force que nos plus imminents spécialistes n'arrivent pas à identifier, se défendit Picquery. Avant l'attaque de ce soir, les seuls dommages étaient des dommages matériels…

-Des mots, toujours des mots, rien que des mots, la coupa l'impoli. Les États-Unis Magiques ont choisi une femme et une enfant pour les diriger, et voilà où cela nous mène !

 _Voilà l'argument suprême de ces dinosaures cacochymes et rétrogrades était lâché : femme, jeune. Frivole et jolie n'allaient pas tarder..._ Il eut un tollé et Seraphina eut l'impression de se retrouver à la chambre des Mages lorsqu'un représentant créait la polémique. Elle pouvait laisser la situation traîner ainsi, gagner du temps, mais, elle devait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas une incapable et résolue à diriger son pays à travers cette crise. Royalement, elle fit un pas, et d'un discret mouvement de baguette fit retenir une explosion. Le silence se fit et tous la regardèrent.

-Nous sommes ici pour parler de la situation, de notre avenir. De nous tous. Pas de moi, fit-elle d'une voix aussi calme que posée. Avec la menace que fait planer Gellert Grindelwald sur notre communauté, nous devons nous unir, pas nous diviser.

Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard. Tous la regardaient. D'un signe de tête, elle fit signe au greffier que la séance pouvait reprendre.

-La parole est au distingué ambassadeur de la République Helvétique, annonça le greffier.

Seraphina eut envie d'hurler. Lorsqu'ils s'y mettaient les Suisses étaient des… Disons que ce n'était pas les personnes les moins… Pour être polie, ils avaient tendance à appliquer la règle du « faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ». Elle ne savait pas si leur communauté non-maj' était de la même eau, mais du côté des sorciers, c'était des… Sales hypocrites.

-Par le passé, une assemblée s'est déjà réunie dans ce pays à cause d'un fait similaire : une nouvelle fois nos amis américains ont permis une violation du Code du secret magique ce qui menace de révéler notre existence, déclara Heinrich Eberstadt.

S'il savait que dans certaines villes, comme la Nouvelle-Orléans, ce même code était plus considéré comme une vague consigne qui disait juste qu'on ne devait pas jeter des sorts en pleine rue… Seraphina sentit son mal de tête augmenter. Et les « amis » suisse devraient apprendre à regarder les squelettes qu'ils ont dans leur placard avant de faire de grandes leçons de morales.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de celui qui a laissé Gellert Grindelwald lui filer entre les doigts.

Parce que c'était non seulement en Suisse que le mage noir avait été vu pour la dernière fois, mais c'était aussi dans ce charmant pays qu'il avait fait construire sa prison personnelle. Par conséquent, l'ambassadeur suisse était très mal placé pour lui faire la morale. Personnellement, Seraphina ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre qu'en plus Grindelwald y avait une maison… Un genre de manoir reculé par exemple, en haut des montagnes pour profiter du bon air, de la vue superbe et des edelweiss de juillet à septembre...

Et comme un désastre n'est jamais seul, c'est bien entendu à ce moment-là que Tina Goldstein fit son apparition, courant et tenant fermement une valise. À ce moment-là, Seraphina sut qu'elle aurait dû la renvoyer du Congrès Magique et l'expédier loin, très loin... plutôt que de faire preuve de mansuétude après la bavure précédente de l'ancienne auror. Pourtant travailler au Service du Permis de port de baguette magique aurait du permettre de la neutraliser… Si on ne pouvait plus se fier à Abernathy pour surveiller les fonctionnaires sous ses ordres, où allait-on ? Maintenant, des envoyés de toutes les communautés magiques pouvaient voir à quel point Goldstein était une charmante et énorme catastrophe ambulante.

-Madame la Présidente, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il est urgent que…

Et bien entendu, c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle réalisa sa boulette : une assemblée entière la regardait, apparition d'une femme pressée, essoufflée, courant, portant une valise, prête à prendre un train qui va partir, incongrue… Goldstein s'arrêta de parler pour fixer, bouche ouverte, la projection représentant le corps mort et désarticulé du Sénateur Shaw qui flottait au plafond, émettant une lumière brillante. Oui, ce n'était pas beau à voir. On pouvait être surprise, décontenancée, mais, ce n'était pas une raison pour être ridicule, Tina avait encore du chemin à faire pour devenir un maître dans son métier même si elle en avait l'étoffe... Du haut de son estrade, Seraphina la regardait : Goldstein en fait, était quelqu'un de bien. Mais, elle avait le don pour choisir le mauvais moment et, surtout, le mauvais endroit pour apparaître.


	71. Mercy Lecay, ou le petit nouveau de la b

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Quand on veut être menaçant, mieux vaut ne pas trop en faire »._

-Hector Bluesky.

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 :** **M** **ercy Lecay, ou le petit nouveau de la bande.**

Sa main tremblait. Depuis que Grindelwald lui avait annoncé qu'elle quitterait bientôt les Amériques… Sa main tremblait. Elle ne parlait pas de celle qui était blessée ce qui aurait pu se justifier par son état, elle parlait bien de l'autre. Celle avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette. Nom de Dieu, elle tremblait de peur. Son cerveau avait beau être à demi-corbeau, au silence horrifié de sa partie humaine, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Et Mercy avait même une trop bonne idée du pourquoi. Cela donnait en un mot : Nurmengard. Des rumeurs sur cette prison avait franchi l'océan pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Une prison faite sur mesure aux goûts de Grindelwald dans l'unique but de le servir, de rééduquer ses opposants pour les amener à adhérer à ses projets, de changer leur cerveau et leurs sentiments ou dans l'impossibilité, les faire disparaître à tout jamais. Avec le temps, on pouvait briser n'importe qui. Elle avait bien vu à quel point il pouvait être détraqué. Ça ne donnait pas envie d'y aller passer un petit séjour en son complet pouvoir.

Elle était confiante sur un point : elle était capable de s'échapper de toutes les cages, après tout, personne ne se méfie des oiseaux. Ce qui la terrifiait tenait plutôt aux similitudes de comportement qu'elle percevait entre le mage noir et elle : ils étaient tous deux prêt à tout pour réussir à bâtir un monde parfait, une utopie qui pouvait être dangereuse, mener à tous les excès au nom de toutes les bonnes raisons du monde. La dernière guerre ne tenait-elle pas en partie à ça ?

Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi, c'était la certitude de Grindelwald de réussir à lui faire quitter le pays contre son gré, cela impliquait une organisation suffisamment importante pour pouvoir déjouer les mécanismes de surveillance des trafics magiques mis en place depuis le début des troubles. Officiellement Graves en était chargé, c'est sûr qu'occuper ce poste lui avait permis de les contourner facilement… Mais, depuis l'été, le service non-déclaré monté par Bluesky et son équipe d'aurors de confiance sous l'égide officieuse de Picquery était au point et efficace comme le prouvaient le nombre d'arrestations et de saisies faites avant même sa séquestration. Certaines rumeurs parlaient même alors d'un affaiblissement des pègres italiennes et irlandaises de la Côte Est qui ne pouvaient plus mener à bien leurs opérations. Gnarlak avait même vaguement mentionné le bruit, il se gardait bien d'en parler ouvertement, du possible début d'un vent de révolte contre le mage noir qui n'assurait plus la sécurité de ses alliés... Ses autres mouches n'avaient pas pu lui apprendre de faits corroborant ces informations. De plus, en deux mois derrière les barreaux… la situation pouvait avoir grandement évolué et elle était sûre dans le bon sens : les bruits saisis à droite et à gauche parmi ses gardiens maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à l'isolement ne faisaient que la confirmer dans cette certitude. Elle le pensait ou du moins voulait y croire. Grindelwald était le genre de type transparent, pour qui sait y regarder, du genre à aimer se vanter tôt ou tard de ses succès. Pour se glorifier lui-même, attirer et subjuguer ses partisans mais aussi pour avoir le plaisir de ruiner l'esprit et l'espoir de ses ennemis. Or il ne lui en avait jamais touché mot… Mais elle devait s'avouer que la certitude affichée par Grindelwald était troublante. Logiquement, il ne pouvait pas avoir réussi à voler autant de pouvoir. Si ? Peut-être, elle devait avouer qu'il pouvait se montrer charmant quand il le voulait et qu'il était un excellent joueur d'échec. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un criminel ne lui avait pas donné autant de fil à retordre. Il avait sans doute d'autres cartes en manche, des complices sur lesquels il pouvait compter pour l'aider. Oui, il était le chef, mais il avait pu monter une organisation structurée et très organisée capable de le soutenir.

Depuis qu'elle était séparée de Perceval, rien n'allait plus. Quand elle avait élaboré ses plans, c'était une option qu'elle n'avait pas négligée, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, les jours partagés dans la même cellule leur avaient permis de renouer les liens de leur amour et ce malgré les manoeuvres puériles de Grindelwald. A deux ils étaient les plus forts. Aujourd'hui l'incertitude la rongeait. Où était-il et comment allait-il ? Perce n'avait d'importance pour le mage noir que tant qu'il occuperait son poste au MACUSA. Après… Se débarrasser de Graves serait sans doute son option première. Il fallait qu'elle se libère le plus vite possible, qu'elle lance les recherches et le délivre avant… l'irréparable.

Mais comment ? Son seul espoir était le remplacement d'Higgins par Faucett. Autant le premier était expérimenté et réellement dangereux, autant celui-ci faisait demi-portion. Grindelwald n'avait sans doute pas mieux sous la main en ce moment… Un signe de décrépitude ? Elle voulait y croire de toutes ses forces, c'était sa meilleure chance de conclure cette affaire. Un petit jeune, beau garçon, Dom Juan sûr de son charme sur la gente féminine. Quoi de mieux pour son égo que de voler au secours d'une faible jeune femme, à bout de forces, elle, emprisonnée injustement, et même très injustement. Bon d'accord elle en faisait beaucoup, mais faut ce qui faut dans la vie… Depuis qu'il avait pris le relai du majordome, il s'apprivoisait, très distant au premier temps, il commençait à répondre à son bonjour. Il lui avait même fourni un livre parce qu'elle tournait en rond et déprimait. D'ailleurs pourquoi se méfier d'une femme juste consignée dans une chambre, elle ne pouvait pas être véritablement très dangereuse. Même si elle réussissait à apitoyer suffisamment le remplaçant d'Higgins, il faudrait que ce dernier la considère comme suffisamment inoffensive pour lui laisser une arme. Elle pensa à son petit révolver qui était resté avec Percival… Elle se sentait complètement nue sans moyen de défense autre que ses poings. Et cela ne venait pas du fait qu'elle était dans une chemise de nuit qui avait connu des jours bien meilleurs. Et de sa magie toujours bloquée par ce foutu bracelet. Elle avait essayé de passer outre, profitant que ce soit sa partie corbeau aux commandes… Et résultat des courses si elle n'avait pas eu cette… chose, elle aurait sans doute fini par s'arracher la peau qui était en dessous. Ses pouvoirs magiques neutralisés, elle allait jouer à fond de sa féminité et sa faiblesse. Chassez la sorcière, il reste toujours la femme disait le dicton...

On frappa à la porte. Preuve que ce n'était ni Grindelwald ni Higgins. Le premier ne marquait jamais de pose avant d'entrer dans la pièce, quant à l'autre… Elle était certaine qu'il serait capable de la suivre jusqu'aux toilettes pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mijote rien. Alors que le petit nouveau… Il était adorable comme un petit chiot qu'on recueille parce qu'il vous regarde avec ses grands yeux et qu'il pleut dehors. L'argument « il m'a suivi, est-ce que je peux le garder » n'avait jamais marché quand elle était petite… D'un autre côté, dans le bayou, c'était plutôt des alligators que des chiots qu'on adoptait.

Calmement, elle se positionna devant la fenêtre. Elle ne voyait rien dehors : les rideaux avaient été tirés, et on avait placé des planches pour l'obstruer. À vrai dire, la seule raison pour laquelle elle arrivait à voir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce était que les planches laissaient passer un peu de lumière. Et lorsque la nuit venait, c'était grâce à sa nature d'animagus qu'elle pouvait voir clairement. Les corbeaux ont une bonne vision.

-Entrez, dit-elle.

C'était bien le petit nouveau de la bande de détraqués. L'adorable qui lui avait ramené un livre parce qu'elle semblait s'ennuyer. Un petit chiot… Dommage qu'elle doive le duper. Elle faiblissait, sans doute l'enfermement, la fatigue... maintenant, elle avait des remords, décidément, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne... Elle aurait besoin d'au moins une semaine de thérapie chez un psychomage. Une semaine… Juste pour que sa première pensée ne soit plus de s'inspirer autant de Machiavel et de s'en vouloir par la suite.

Mais, l'heure n'était pas à réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait après cette histoire. Elle était à penser à sa survie et à la réussite de son plan. Cette plaisanterie avait assez duré et elle ne pouvait pas gagner plus de temps. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle y mette un terme. Avec Grindelwald en prison ou mort, la seconde solution serait même la cerise sur le gâteau. _Non, Mercy, on arrête de penser comme une méchante, on pense comme un auror, même si tu es un Exterminateur. Montre que les forces spéciales américaines ne pensent pas forcément qu'un bon criminel est un criminel mort_. Le far west est bel et bien passé même si l'envie de prendre conseil auprès de Tantine Big Nose Kate la chatouillait. Des fois, l'envie de demander à Ann de la réveiller pour un petit moment entre filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux...

Pour laisser le temps à son nouveau geôlier d'analyser la situation, de se sentir en sécurité, elle prenait toujours la peine de lui tourner le dos quand il entrait. Elle voulait qu'il soit certain de sa fragilité, sa vulnérabilité était sa meilleure attaque. Peut-être qu'on l'avait mis en garde contre elle, mais, il n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans, et encore, elle le vieillissait. Suffisamment âgé pour conduire, se marier… Mais pas pour boire.

-Où est le livre ?

-Grindelwald l'a repris.

Le petit la regarda comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser de l'impolitesse de son supérieur ou non. Elle se retourna lentement et lui adressa un petit sourire désolé. Le gamin lui rendit un sourire timide en rougissant. C'était mignon. Encore un jour ou deux et il lui mangerait dans la main. Dans une semaine il la lui demanderai et lui parlerai maison, enfants, jardinet et peut-être petit chien. Depuis le temps, Grindelwald devrait savoir qu'il y a des tâches qu'on ne délègue pas et que l'on ne peut pas remettre à demain.

-Il a dû mal à mettre la main du l'Obscurus qui est en ville. C'est cela qui le rend nerveux.

Il lui cherchait des excuses… Mercy rêvait. Elle était tombé sur le gamin qui était un novice sortant de l'oeuf. Attendez… Il avait dit « Obscurus » ? Un Obscural, ici à New-York ? Si Grindelwald courrait après, c'était qu'il y en avait vraiment un. Cet homme n'était pas du genre à perdre du temps en poursuivant des chimères. Comment un enfant sorcier maltraité à ce point avait-il pu passer entre les mailles du filet ? À moins que… Même si tous les sorciers faisaient de la magie avant leur onze ans, il y a des personnes qui restaient sans pouvoir jusqu'à très tard dans la vie, quand, dans des circonstances tout à fait désespérées, ils révèlent tout à coup leur capacité magique. En fait, il fallait chercher un enfant sans magie né d'une famille de sorciers et abandonné par ladite famille. Et si Grindelwald était à la recherche de cet enfant… Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il baisse sa garde. Cet enfant pourrait mettre à genou le MACUSA et le monde magique dans son ensemble. Avec cet enfant dans son équipe, Grindelwald n'aurait plus à sacrifier un seul soldat. Avec cet enfant, il pourrait briser le secret magique encore plus simplement que déchirer une feuille de papier.

Il ne fallait pas que le mage noir mette la main dessus. Mercy ne parlait pas de tuer cet enfant. Il y avait d'autres solutions. Elle avait entendu parler d'un ancien rite qui permettait de séparer l'obscurus de l'obscurial… Et il y avait des refuges où il pourrait grandir en sécurité, loin des non-maj's, des endroits où personne ne songerait à venir le chercher. Des endroits où il pourrait vivre, grandir et apprendre à se maîtriser, tout simplement. C'était pour des enfants comme lui qu'elle avait voulu participer à la création de la Lune Bleue.

-Allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle…

-Oui, merci.

Elle venait de résoudre cette énigme, chose pour laquelle Grindelwald serait prêt à tuer mère et père. Elle pouvait… Elle pouvait retarder ses projets de départ et aggraver sa situation. S'il apprenait qu'elle avait compris quelque chose, il ne se contenterait pas de l'intimider, de la frapper ou la torturer mentalement. Il ferait pire parce qu'elle connaissait quelque chose qu'il ignorait sur ce qu'il voulait plus que tout. Et cet élément pouvait être la clé de la réussite de sa prise de pouvoir sur le monde magique en son entier.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Oh… C'est le symbole que c'est choisi notre maître, lui dit le gamin en lui montrant son pendentif.

Un symbole qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul livre durant son enfance. Le seul livre qu'elle n'avait pas emprunté. Un livre vraiment à elle. Un livre que sa mère lui avait donné comme sa mère l'avait fait avant… C'était sur ce livre qu'elle avait appris à lire. Elle avait passé des heures et des heures penché sur les pages cornées par les années… Un livre, une copie des Contes de Beedle le Barbe… Des heures jusqu'à apprendre chaque mot, chaque dessin par cœur. Son préféré était celui de « La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune ». Mais, elle connaissait aussi bien les plus connus comme celui du « Sorcier du cœur velu »… Ou celui des « Trois frères ».

Triangle, cercle, trait… La cape, la pierre et la baguette… Les trois reliques de la Mort. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi un homme brillant pouvait se choisir comme symbole une chimère. Pas qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'elles ne puissent pas exister, mais le prix à payer pour les utiliser… Car la magie avait toujours un prix, c'était une loi de la nature.


	72. Sophie Winters, ou À bas le patriarcat

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Avez-vous déjà rencontré le couple parfait ? Ces deux âmes sœurs dont l'amour ne meurt jamais. Ces deux amants dont la liaison n'est jamais menacée, le mari et la femme qui s'accordent une confiance totale. Si vous ne connaissez pas ce couple parfait, permettez-moi de vous le présenter, ils se tiennent droit au sommet d'un gâteau à la crème. Le secret de leur succès ? Eh bien, pour commencer, ils n'ont pas à se regarder dans les yeux »._

-Jade Blanchard.

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 :** **Sophie Winters, ou «** **À bas le patriarcat ! ».**

Liberté Lecay était une belle femme. De longs cheveux blonds lui tombant élégamment sur les épaules, des yeux verts clairs magnifiques, un visage symétrique… Une grande beauté. Le genre qu'on regarde de loin sans qu'on ose aller vers celle qui la porte avec délicatesse, quasiment ignorante de son propre charme. Et en plus elle était intelligente. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne se soit mariée qu'une seule fois. William Wood avait dû être un homme d'exception pour passer outre tout cela et oser venir lui parler. Mais c'était il y a plus de trente ans. Elle était aussi une créature intimidante, face à elle, une femme se sentait petite, ridicule et insignifiante. Une chose minable tout juste bonne à une petite vie sans relief entre sa famille et son train train. Bref, sa vue la renvoyait à sa vie antérieure, insignifiante. Elle aurait pu lui en vouloir… En fait, non, nulle rancoeur, elle reconnaissait sa supériorité, telle une déesse descendue sur terre, côtoyant avec bienveillance une mortelle, Liberté était simple et rayonnante. A son contact, Sophie se sentait rajeunie et embellie, la présence de cette merveille de la nature était une cure de jouvence.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une mère dont l'unique enfant avait disparu environ deux mois. Une mère à qui on ne donnait pas la moindre information sur l'avancée de l'enquête. La seule chose que savait Liberté, c'était que les aurors qui étaient passés entre les mains de ces salopards… Sophie n'était pas une femme violente. Mais si l'un de ses enfants avait vécu ce que ces pauvres bougres avaient vécu…

Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Hector, elle avait beaucoup appris sur ce qui aurait pu être son monde si le destin le lui avait permis. Mais elle voyait les choses différemment de tous ses amis, son éducation non-maj'… Elle avait des idées, des théories basées sur une vie sans pouvoir. Tout tournait autour de Percival Graves, Mercy Lecay avait disparu après avoir pris contact avec lui à son domicile de New York, un de leur dernier prisonnier était le majordome de cette fameuse demeure comme le lui avait dit Reed… Tout tournait autour de ce lieu. A son avis, la solution était là…

Attaquer et investir pouvait être une option. Dans l'histoire des non-maj's certains dictateurs aimaient avoir tout sous leur propre contrôle. Petite fille, son professeur d'histoire lui avait parlé de Napoléon, Empereur des Français qui mettait ses frères et amis sur tous les trônes d'Europe mais passait sa vie à écrire des lettres d'instructions aux uns et aux autres. Ses courriers mettaient tant de temps à parvenir à leur destinataire que c'était une perte de temps irréparable, mais il ne savait pas déléguer… A son avis, Grindelwald était de la même eau, il voulait toujours tout connaître et maîtriser, incapable de faire confiance et cela impliquait une proximité de lieu pour ce qu'il jugeait le plus précieux. Une force qui se transformait en faiblesse…

Elle avait parlé de son opinion à Bluesky qui l'avait écoutée, manifestement intéressé par ses théories. Il en avait parlé avec Reed et tous deux étaient du même avis : OK, ça se tient. Mais y aller bille en tête, serait prendre le risque d'une bataille absolue en pleine ville… Sans compter qu'en cas d'attaque, les défenseurs s'en prendraient sans doute à leurs prisonniers… Récidiver le coup d'envoyer Helmut Von Kirtsen en ouvre-porte en plein quartier résidentiel de New-York, valait mieux ne même pas envisager. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient installé un jeune couple de jeunes mariés dans l'appartement d'en face : John et Julia Grehen, qui officiellement passaient leur temps chez eux à décorer leur parfait nid d'amour… Leurs rapports confirmaient l'intuition de Sophie, il y ait un réel passage de beaucoup de gens chez Graves de jour comme de nuit. Effet secondaire, des petits nouveaux avaient été identifiés comme traîtres, placés sous surveillance et éliminés sans bruit les uns après les autres.

-J'ai une idée Hector, Liberté et moi, pourrions peut-être se présenter à la porte comme deux missionnaires de L'Armée du Salut _**(1)**_ , quêtant pour le salut total des malheureux en « luttant contre la misère, le vice et le péché ». Personne ne se méfierait de deux bonnes et braves dames quêtant. Une fois entrées dans la place…

-Mon Dieu ! Sophie, ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est dangereux ! Il est hors de question que tu prennes ce risque insensé !

-Mais, Hector, ça peut marcher, plus un mensonge est gros, plus il a de chances d'être avalé. Liberté est tout à fait capable de maîtriser un groupe de sorcier le temps que toi et tes amis investissiez…

-C'est absolument hors de question, Sophie !

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas une démocratie, c'est un patriarcat, Sophie ! Lui avait lancé Hector.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait contre elle. Il ne fit pas un seul geste violent, c'était juste son ton. Mais, elle savait que ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était en colère. Il était frustré parce que plus le temps passait, plus la liste des victimes s'allongeait, parce que cet Higgins qu'ils avaient attrapé refusait de coopérer, parce qu'il devait envoyer un autre agent sous couverture et que ce dernier, Regina, n'était pas un auror… Parce que, parce que, parce que… La liste était très longue. Mais, Liberté se mourait à petit feu. Hector pouvait dire qu'elle s'occupait à soigner tous ceux qui avaient été blessés… Sauf que cela ne suffisait pas. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose de concret pour son enfant. Et même s'il était risqué c'était le seul plan viable qu'ils avaient.

Et c'était pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Liberté. Sophie n'avait pas encore frappé et elle devait avouer que vu le peu de repos qu'arrivait à prendre son amie, cela la dérangeait de venir la réveiller alors que le jour se levait à peine. Mais, Hector venait de partir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Hésitante, elle leva la main, prête à toquer… Quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Liberté portait une vieille robe de chambre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, pourtant, elle était plus élégante que beaucoup de demoiselles allant à leur premier bal. Il fallait croire qu'elle faisait réellement partie de ses femmes frôlant la perfection.

-Je suis navrée de vous déranger à une telle heure…

-Des amies ne se dérangent jamais, ma chère Sophie, De toutes manières, je n'arrivais pas à me reposer.

Oui, Sophie pouvait le comprendre. L'incertitude devait tourmenter cette pauvre femme et les rares fois où elle arrivait à dormir un peu… Elle devait faire des cauchemars. Hector avait tort. Même si ce n'était que du repérage, Liberté devait faire quelque chose. C'était une femme forte, une femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se reposer sur quelqu'un, une femme qui avait élevé seule une enfant… Mais, ce n'était qu'une femme. Et maintenant, elle avait besoin d'être réveillée et d'agir.

-Habillez-vous et arrêtez de vous morfondre, tant que les hommes ont le dos tourné, nous allons fêter le début du matriarcat.

Liberté la regarda. Tristesse, une pointe de désespoir… Un regard qui vous brisait le cœur. Hector lui avait dit que la gestion de leur groupe n'est pas une démocratie, mais un patriarcat. Dommage pour lui, Sophie avait laissé son défunt époux être la tête de leur couple, elle en avait donc été le cou et la tête suit toujours les mouvements que lui donne le cou, même si elle n'en a pas conscience... Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette pauvre femme se morfondre tout en passant son temps à craindre le pire en soignant des personnes.

-J'ai eu une idée… Une piste, je pense savoir où est retenue votre fille…

Ce n'était pas une promesse, mais, elle voyait l'espoir renaitre de ses cendres et rallumer la flamme de Liberté. Sophie n'avait pas vraiment de plan, elle avait juste noté quelques adresses qu'elle avait entendu. La seule piste qu'elle avait était le nom de Percival Graves. De toutes manières, l'idée n'était pas de réussir. C'était de permettre à Liberté de se sentir vraiment utile pour sa fille. En utilisant les moyens non-maj's, elles seraient à New-York dans deux jours tout à fait incognito. Deux jours… La situation ne pouvait pas évoluer de façon catastrophique en si peu de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **1)**_ _ **A**_ _ **rmée du salut :**_ _ **Fondée par William Booth (1829-1912), pasteur méthodiste en 1878, dans une Angleterre écrasée par la misère.**_ _ **Mouvement insiste sur la certitude d'un salut offert à tous par Christ et de la transformation possible de tout être humain par sa grâce.**_


	73. Gellert Grindelwald, ou on ne demande pa

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Le mal se dérobe souvent sous l'apparence du bien »._

-Nicholas Machiavel

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **on ne demande pas à quelqu'un qui manque de sommeil d'être patient.**

Entre la réunion du CIS, l'arrestation de Goldstein, Dragonneau et un non-maj' et la recherche d'informations sur ces trois individus… Gellert Grindelwald n'avait dormi qu'une heure cette nuit. Une petite heure… Comment Graves faisait-il pour enchaîner plusieurs nuits blanches d'affilée ? En tous cas, au matin de cette journée du sept décembre mille-neuf-cent-vingt-six, il était de mauvais humeur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si une catastrophe n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête, il le savait, il le sentait, un homme de sa valeur était toujours capable de sentir ces choses, c'était sa force. Tant que ce n'était pas Graves qui débarquait au Congrès Magique, il pourrait gérer. Il savait que c'était risqué de confier Lecay au gamin Faucett. Il était à peine sorti de l'école, mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de monde disponible à qui confier la garde d'une femme enfermée et sans défense. Sans défense… Façon de parler. Lecay pouvait encore parler et jouer la comédie… C'était une ancienne Exterminatrice. Une tueuse et une menteuse professionnelle. La seule raison pour laquelle il pensait qu'elle ne ferait rien au gamin était que justement c'était un gamin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça l'empêcherait de tenter de s'échapper. Son ulcère à l'estomac le brulait de plus en plus… Il avait intérêt à passer en coup de vent dès que possible, ne serait-ce que pour sa tranquillité personnelle. Il était hors de question qu'elle profite de son absence pour l'un de ses coups tordus. Mais en attendant, il avait une urgence : une tâche qui n'allait pas être désagréable.

Malgré cela, dans cette petite pièce nue, aux murs noirs, sans fenêtres, il se sentait d'humeur ni charitable ni miséricordieux. Grindelwald faisait face à Norbert Dragonneau, le petit frère de l'auror anglais chargé d'enquêter sur ses agissements et de l'arrêter au royaume de ces crétins congénitaux de Grande Bretagne. Il avait toujours envie de rire quand il entendait l'association de cet adjectif avec ce nom… Comme si on pouvait trouver de la grandeur chez ces gens imbus d'eux-mêmes et gonflés de leurs certitudes. Un message clair pour ses ennemis une fois qu'il ferait éclater la vérité. Prêt de la porte se tenait cette pauvre Porpentina Goldstein, cette chère Tina, qui s'était retrouvée une fois de trop sur son chemin, entourée par deux Exécutrices. Exterminateur, Exécuteur… Les sorciers américains aimaient bien les rimes en -eur, surtout lorsque c'est extrême.

-Vous êtes un homme intéressant, monsieur Dragonneau.

-Monsieur Graves, fit Goldstein désespérée.

Grindelwald porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour faire signe à l'ancienne auror de se taire. La jeune femme obéit en reculant un peu plus dans l'ombre. Le mage noir fit mine de consulter le dossier qu'il avait déjà lu un certain nombre de fois. Ce qu'il y avait appris était surprenant.

-Vous avez été renvoyé de Poudlard pour mise en danger de la vue d'autrui…

-C'était un accident.

-Avec un animal. Pourtant, l'un de vos professeurs a bataillé ferme contre votre expulsion. Alors pour quelles raisons Albus Dumbledore vous affectionne-t-il tant ?

Après une longue bataille, Albus avait eu gain de cause. Norbert Dragonneau avait pu terminer ses études à Poudlard. Il avait été un élève moyen et maintenant, il avait un poste minable au Ministère de la Magie anglais. Pitoyable. Cela valait bien la peine que quelqu'un comme Albus se donne la peine de venir à son secours.

-Je ne saurais le dire.

-Et lâcher une meute de créature dangereuses ici, c'était un autre accident. C'est ça ?

-Pourquoi le ferai-je délibérément ?

-Pour révéler l'existence des sorciers. Et provoquer une guerre entre les mondes non-magique et magique.

-Un massacre « pour le plus grand bien », c'est ce que vous pensez ?

Massacre… Dragonneau avait le même dictionnaire que Lecay, ils utilisaient les mêmes mots pour définir son œuvre. Pour un peu, ils seraient désobligeants.

-Oui. Tout à fait.

-Je ne suis pas l'un des fanatiques de Grindelwald, monsieur Graves.

Cela rassurait le mage noir, il n'avait pas d'excentrique dans ses rangs. Mais, être de son mouvement est l'une des rares choses qui aurait pu sauver la tête de l'anglais. Albus l'avait pris sous son aile… Il était intolérable que son ancien amant puisse préférer protéger quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que cet homme plutôt que de diriger à ses côtés. Décidément il était tombé bien bas depuis leur dernière rencontre...

-Je me demande ce que vous allez pouvoir me dire de ceci, monsieur Dragonneau.

D'un geste lent de la main, il fit sortir de la valise de Dragonneau l'Obscurus qu'il avait amené aux États-Unis. C'était grâce à cela qu'il allait pouvoir définitivement se débarrasser de la seule personne réellement prête à croire au fait qu'il y ait un Obscurial dans cette ville. Grindelwald la posait sur le bureau. La chose palpitait, se tortillait et sifflait dans la bulle qui la retenait prisonnière. Vu la tête de Goldstein, elle n'était pas au courant et elle comprenait à présent à quel point elle avait fait fausse route en protégeant cet homme. Comment Dragonneau avait-il fait pour séparer cette obscurus de son porteur ? C'était un point de détail qu'il devait découvrir avant de s'en débarrasser.

Dragonneau se retourna vers Goldstein, comme si c'était la seule personne dont l'opinion comptait. Même s'il n'avait rien à faire de cet homme, et qu'il voulait même le voir mort, être ignoré ainsi énervait quelque peu Grindelwald. C'était lui qui avait le droit de vie et de mort sur les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce, nom d'un hibou !

-C'est un Obscurus, reconnut Dragonneau. Mais vous faites fausse route. J'ai pris soin de le séparer de la petite Soudanaise quand j'ai essayé de la sauver. Je voulais l'emmener chez moi pour l'étudier. Mais il ne peut pas survivre hors de cette enveloppe. Il ne peut blesser personne, Tina !

-Donc sans son hôte, il est inutile ? Interrogea Grindelwald.

C'était une information qui avait son importance. Un détail qui changeait tout. Il avait vraiment besoin que l'enfant de sa vision le rejoigne de son plein gré.

-Inutile ? Inutile ? C'est une force magique parasite qui a tué une enfant. Quel usage voudriez-vous en faire ?

Maintenant, Dragonneau semblait à la fois outragé et en colère, le regardant comme s'il était quelque chose de particulièrement horrible. Goldstein l'observait également, de l'inquiétude et de la peur plein de regard. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de choix. Il allait devoir la tuer également pour ne pas qu'elle parle. Et Grindelwald allait devoir inverser la situation. Apprendre le plus possible de choses sur l' Obscurus pour lui permettre de le maîtriser quand il aurait mis la main sur son hôte. S'il pouvait les séparer et maintenir les forces de l'objet intactes, pour se les approprier par la suite, ce serait idéal pour son combat. Mais il devait faire vite. Trop de curiosité, de questions en suspens, Picquery n'allait pas tarder à montrer son nez… Celle-là aussi était un problème. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait des informations. Et il allait mettre les choses au point avec elle. À la dernière réunion du CIS, elle aurait sans doute réussi à maîtriser la fronde, c'était une vraie politicienne capable de renverser une situation difficile, mais ça n'était que partie remise. La prochaine fois, les idiots affolés auraient plus de temps pour préparer leur attaque. Et quand le gouvernement serait renversé, la voie serait dégagée. Elle ne serait pas toujours aidée par Goldstein qui avait servi de diversion… Revenons à nos niffleurs.

-Personne n'est dupe, monsieur Dragonneau. Vous avez amené cet Obscurus à New-York dans l'espoir de causer un massacre, d'enfreindre le Code du secret magique et de révéler l'existence du monde des sorciers…

-Il est inoffensif et vous le savez ! Se défendit l'Anglais.

Non ! Justement, il ne le savait pas ! À vrai dire, il espérait bien le contraire… Dragonneau commençait à lui courir sur le haricot à force de l'interrompre à chaque phrase. Il ne lui apprendrait rien de plus, trop borné et le garder en vie était un danger, quelqu'un pouvait réaliser sa valeur.

-Par conséquent, vous êtes coupable de trahison envers les autres sorciers et condamné à mort. Mademoiselle Goldstein qui est votre complice…

-Non, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Goldstein le regardait les yeux ronds et incrédules. Décidément tous ces gens ne comprenaient rien, des moutons bons à suivre le chef.

-Elle subira la même peine.

Les deux Exécutrices s'avancèrent d'un pas. Elles étaient parfaitement calmes comme si elles n'allaient pas tuer quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient.

-Exécution immédiate. J'informerai moi-même la Présidente Picquery.

Une fois la sentence prononcée, exécutée de suite, ça c'était de l'organisation. Il ne fallait pas que la présidente puisse intervenir et l'empêcher d'agir. Pour sûr qu'après son humiliation, elle voudrait qu'ils soient jugés publiquement et sans doute même avec un jury populaire histoire de faire bonne figure et de prouver qu'elle tenait bien les affaires en main. A ce moment là, déballage et incertitude, un jury de sorciers anonymes facilement influençables pouvait les acquitter. C'était ce qu'il reprochait à ce que les gens appelaient la démocratie et le système judiciaire indépendant : l'incertitude du résultat… Son gouvernement à lui était plus efficace au moins !


	74. Le cavalier sans tête, ou est-ce le temp

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Nous sommes ici car nous avons péché. Ce lieu n'est pas un enfer, mais un purgatoire. Nous sommes ici pour épurer nos vies. Nous sommes dans un lieu de rédemption où nous allons essayer de racheter notre âme. »_

-Le miroir de Cassandre, Bernard Werber.

* * *

 **Chapitre 74 :** **Le** **cavalier sans tête, ou est-ce le temps de la rédemption ?**

Depuis quelques temps, il était débordé. S'il avait eu de l'humour il aurait dit qu'il perdait la tête à devoir être partout, tout le temps et faire tout et n'importe quoi. Depuis que le Grand Gardien avait mis son Coven au service du mouvement luttant contre Grindelwald, on poussait littéralement les murs pour accueillir les prisonniers et les blessés toujours en nombre croissant.

-Mon cher Cavalier, je vais vous demander de vous charger seul de nos soixante-dix-huit prisonniers. Nous souhaitons qu'ils perdent toute existence officielle, qu'ils soient retirés tout simplement de la circulation. Notre volonté est de créer une atmosphère de crainte et d'angoisse chez les partisans de Grindelwald. Et la discrétion et le secret sont les garants de notre stratégie.

Il avait mené l'interrogatoire du nouveau venu : le propre majordome du Mage Noir. Un dur à cuire qui, passé les premiers instants de rebuffade : un essai d'impressionner en montrant son importance, comme les autres n'avait pas longtemps résisté à l'envie de parler de tout, en remontant à sa petite enfance si on le lui demandait. Comme d'habitude avec beaucoup de doigté et sans un mot prononcé de sa part… C'est comme cela, que Reed, présent, avait entendu parler de la ruse d'Higgins de la boite à chaussures, geôle des prisonniers les plus importants. Impressionné tout de même, il était sorti se concerter avec Bluesky : cette révélation augmentait beaucoup leurs difficultés pour préparer leur mission de secours, localiser un endroit aussi petit, facilement camouflable au milieu d'un assortiment de boites identiques dans un dressing room par exemple. Sans compter qu'un Sort de Confusion pouvait lui donner l'aspect d'une réelle boite de chaussures contenant une paire de pantoufles ou d'escarpins inoffensifs.

Tous ses prisonniers étaient prostrés, recroquevillés et terrorisés, certains étaient blessés. Il leur apportait alimentation et soins et sentait bien que rien ne pouvait les tranquilliser, son aspect extérieur anéantissant tous ses efforts. Il les traitait pourtant avec toute la douceur et la compassion dont il était capable, essayait de les rassurer. Depuis un temps il se sentait gagné par des sentiments inconnus de lui jusque là : humanité était le terme qui aurait pu venir à l'esprit.

Quand il avait un temps libre, il s'asseyait dans le jardin du Coven, et là, de loin regardait Sara Wood et son équipe se dépenser auprès des blessés. Là aussi, des Sorts d'Agrandissement avaient poussé les murs pour faire de la place pour les accueillir.

Pour la première fois de sa longue mort, il regrettait sa vie. Il regrettait la violence, la soif de sang, de bruits, de carnage qui l'avaient poussé toute sa vie de soldat. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Quand à quatorze ans Laurens, son frère aîné avait hérité de tout à la mort de leur père et l'avait jeté dehors quelques années plus tard, ne lui laissant l'armée comme seule option. Quand à quinze ans, il avait vu Franziska épouser Laurens… Il était devenu un des trente mille mercenaires allemands loués aux Britanniques, engagés contre leurs colons des treize colonies révoltés et avait bâti sa légende grâce à la seule force de sa cruauté. Qui se souvenait aujourd'hui de Laurens Von Kirtsen fidèle serviteur de Wilhelm VIII von Hessen-Kassellandgrave de Hesse-Casselde 1751à 1760, renvoyé ignominieusement dans ses terres pour avoir hautement déplu à son suzerain tout cela parce qu'il avait souri quand son suzerain avait renversé une cuiller de soupe sur son plastron ? De lui au moins, le monde se souvenait et se souviendrait encore longtemps… Il était la légende de Sleepy Hollow.

Mais maintenant, il était las de tout ce sang et cette peur. Il sentait que sa mort lui pesait, il regrettait les vingt ans de tranquillité qu'il avait connu dans sa tombe.

-Cavalier, le Grand Maître souhaite votre présence immédiate dans la salle de réunion.

Une autre mission… Il se leva pesamment, il se sentait fatigué… Dans la salle, Bluesky, l'Amoureuse des Morts et Sara et quelques autres sorciers l'attendaient. L'atmosphère était étrange, un peu légère comme si certains s'amusaient beaucoup pendant que d'autres, Bluesky seul en vérité, fulminait.


	75. Maxime Reed, ou on a tous besoin de sa m

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Une femme qui ne se contredit jamais n'est pas une femme »._

-Victor Cherbuliez, Les pensées extraites de ses œuvres (1913).

* * *

 **Chapitre 75 :** **Maxime Reed, ou** **on a tous besoin de sa maman !**

La première chose que vit Reed en entrant dans la salle du Coven était Jane, morte de rire. Les autres personnes présentes semblaient se retenir difficilement, sauf bien sûr, le Cavalier Sans Tête qui lui était par définition impénétrable. Vu la tête de Bluesky, c'était lui le dindon de la farce. Qu'est-ce que sa cousine avait bien pu faire ? Une réunion urgente avait été convoquée, un évènement grave manifestement, qui ne cadrait pourtant pas avec l'ambiance... Lorsque la-dite cousine lui tendit un papier, Maxime le prit.

-« _À bas le patriarcat_ », lut-il interrogatif.

-C'est Sophie, et elle a emmené la mère de Mercy dans cette folie, expliqua Bluesky en grinçant des dents.

Les rires de Jane redoublèrent. Le vieil homme la fusilla du regard, mais, cela ne servit à rien. Maxime se sentit perdu, mais les femmes avaient leur propre langage, quand une disait trois mots, une autre femme pouvait comprendre tout un discours et quand elle parlait pendant cinq bonnes minutes, une autre femme pouvait ne retenir qu'une unique phrase. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'une forme d'organisation sociale et juridique fondée sur la détention de l'autorité par les hommes venait faire dans leur lutte. Les hommes gouvernaient, c'était une réalité, la Présidente Picquery n'était que l'exception à la règle commune aux sorciers et aux non-maj's, ce qui confirmait une chose : tous les hommes quelques soient leurs compétences partageaient la même intelligence dans l'organisation de leur vie...

-Ce n'est pas une Révolte, Sire, c'est une Révolution, plaisanta Jane.

-C'est une folie, elle s'est mis en tête de pénétrer dans la maison de Graves car elle est persuadée que Grindelwald y garde ses prisonniers les plus précieux. C'est pas idiot, bien sûr. Elle m'a expliqué que les plus grands tyrans non-maj's voulaient souvent tout contrôler par eux-mêmes et elle pense que c'est un trait commun aux dingues, Grindelwald inclus, voulant régner sur le monde.

-Plutôt maligne, votre Sophie ! Intervint Reed.

-Maligne, oui mais inconsciente, totalement folle. Tu crois vraiment que Grindelwald ou l'un de ses sbires vont les laisser entrer comme ça ?

-Non, bien sûr, mais elle doit avoir un plan…

-T'imagine pas, écoute : elle veut former une troupe de petites vieilles bigotes inoffensives prêchant et faisant la quête pour l'Armée du Salut. Tu sais ces non-maj's illuminés et habillés en noirs, armés de petites clochettes, qui chantent des psaumes dans les rues pour dire combien l'amour de Dieu et des autres est important dans la vie. Elle compte sonner tout bonnement à la porte et se la faire ouvrir… Puis, à l'assaut ! Tu vois, c'est simple comme plan : on sonne, il ouvre, on fonce !

-C'est sûr, c'est simple et primaire. Mais en gros, c'est ce qu'on fait la plupart du temps… Je vous rappelle que parfois, on ne prend même pas la peine de sonner.

-Attend, Reed, tu parles de nous. Moi, je te parle de Sophie, Liberté Lecay et deux ou trois copines…

-D'un autre côté, quand nous on entre, ils comprennent vite qu'on les attaque… Ils ont donc tendance à riposter plutôt vivement, sauf bien sûr quand vous nous accompagniez, mon cher Helmut, dit Reed en se tournant avec un petit hochement de tête, vers le Cavalier Sans Tête qui écoutait attentivement. Avec une dizaine de petites bonnes femmes, l'effet de surprise est garanti, vous allez voir, ils vont pas comprendre quand ils vont recevoir des coups de missel sur la tête…

Non, vraiment ce serait trop drôle si quelques mamies lâchaient leurs tricots et réussissaient là où une équipe de super aurors sur-entraînés ne savaient comment régler le problème…

-Je vous rappelle que face à la maison, nous avons installé deux de mes cousins. Je vais envoyer un hibou à John et Julia pour qu'ils se joignent mine de rien à la troupe… Vous savez seuls ils sont plutôt efficaces, alors en duo, ils sont capables de vous la protéger votre Sophie…

Manifestement ce vieux Bluesky était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments : la trouille de ne plus revoir sa Sophie, la fureur de la voir lui désobéir et le prendre pour un idiot, mais aussi la fierté de constater qu'elle n'avait pas du sang de navet dans les veines… Pour l'instant, les deux premiers prédominaient, mais une fois l'action passée et si en plus ça marchait… Il ne tiendrait plus en place, tant il serait fier. Ce seraient des moments pénibles à supporter, il avait déjà tendance à dresser un panégyrique long et permanent de SA Sophie… Alors si ça marchait, le temps des planques en commun deviendrait long, très long, très très long… Si ça marchait le vieil homme retrouverait son poste au MACUSA, vu qu'il ne serait plus officiellement en congé maladie, Mercy prendrait sa place. Mercy qui lui avait interdit de tourner autour de sa cousine et dont la mère… Mais l'enfermement l'aurait peut-être amadouée, quoique… Sara était vraiment trop mignonne, et l'ambiance était à l'amour, alors pourquoi ne pas se caser ? Un gentil petit foyer, une petite femme à retrouver en rentrant de missions. Toujours la même, il est vrai, mais il sentait qu'il était temps de devenir grand et de se ranger. Fonder une famille, avoir des petits Reed courant partout… Son imagination s'emballait. _Keep Cool mon vieux, finit la guerre contre cet enfoiré de Grindelwald et après, si tu es toujours vivant, tu pourras y repenser._

Puis, Reed réalisa quelque chose. Même en passant outre cette histoire de cousines, Sophie avait entrainé Liberté Lecay… Mercy allait être furieuse. Et une Mercy furieuse… Déjà que calme, qu'elle l'avait violemment empoisonné pour officiellement lui sauver la peau, alors si sa mère avait une seule égratignure… Il fit un rapide calcul si elles utilisaient un moyen de transport magique, elles étaient déjà à pied d'oeuvre, si c'était un moyen non-maj' ils avaient plus ou moins quarante-huit heures.

-Rassure-toi, cousin, à mon avis, votre Mercy n'est pas comme elle est par hasard, lança Jane. Le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre.

-C'est censé nous rassurer ? l'attaqua Bluesky.

-On ne devient pas une femme d'aussi mauvais caractère en étant élevé par une fille-mère faite de sucre. Liberté Lecay a l'air délicate et douce, mais je suis prête à parier qu'en ce moment, il y a plus de douceur dans tout l'être du Cavalier Sans Tête que dans madame Lecay. Sans vouloir vous vexer, monsieur Helmut.

 _Un peu comme une maman ours dont on menace le bébé_ , remarque que Maxime ne fit pas à voix haute, il tenait à la vie.

-C'est ridicule ! On parle d'une femme qui a consacré sa vie à soigner les autres ! Une femme qui n'a jamais tenu une arme de sa vie ! Lança Bluesky.

Le patron était inquiet et il préférait hurler que de le reconnaître.

-On parle d'une mère célibataire dans une société qui opprime les femmes ! On parle d'une femme indépendante dans une société où cela ne se fait pas ! On parle d'une femme spécialisée dans la magie traditionnelle ! J'ai vu ce que cette magie peut faire au combat, et c'est aussi impressionnant qu'une tornade ! D'ailleurs, le sorcier en question avait lancé une tornade…

-On ne change pas de sujet !

-Bluesky ! Si c'était Mercy, vous demanderiez combien il faut prévoir de sacs pour ramasser les restes !

Ce n'était pas faux mais Bluesky aurait préféré le contraire. Si c'était Mercy, il aurait même demandé qui tenait son sac pendant qu'elle faisait le boulot.

-Je vais prévenir tes frères et sœurs d'ouvrir l'œil et de se tenir prêts, lança Reed à Jane.

Sara l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Bluesky est surpris, lança-t-elle.

-Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être désobéi.

-Ma tante n'a pas l'habitude de vivre confinée dans une petite maison, pourtant elle s'y est faite sans rechigner pour lui simplifier la vie.

-À peine quelques jours !

-Sa fille est en danger.

Il y avait une pointe de regret dans la voix de Sara et Maxime réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait sous les yeux deux exemples de parents près à tout pour leur enfant… Ceux de Sophie qui l'avaient cachée pour pouvoir continuer à la voir malgré son handicap, la mère de Mercy qui allait affronter l'un des pires mages noirs de l'Histoire dans son antre… Il ignorait à quel âge Sara avait été retirée à ses parents, mais, elle ne devait pas être très vieille. Est-ce que ses parents avaient été soulagés de ne pas devoir élever une sorcière ? S'étaient-ils battus pour le retrouver ? Avaient-ils eu une autre fille ? Toutes ses questions pouvaient expliquer ses réactions. Ne pas avoir eu une mère absolue, prête à tout, à se battre bec et ongles pour protéger sa progéniture… Elle ne comblerait sans doute jamais ce manque.

Il sut à ce moment là qu'il devait envoyer tout de suite une missive à la sienne, elle serait sans doute bien étonnée, il n'était pas un grand épistolier, la plume l'avait toujours fait fuir mais il ressentait juste le besoin de lui dire qu'il aimait bien sa maman à lui… Il ferait suivre un petit bouquet de fleurs. Pas de roses, c'était trop classique… Des acacia peut-être ? Ou mieux, des camélias blancs, il croyait se souvenir que ses fleurs voulaient dire « perfection ». Il n'était pas certain, il dormait à moitié après une garde de quarante-huit heures quand sa petite-amie de l'époque lui avait parlé du langage des fleurs.


	76. Mercy Lecay, ou des femmes et des mères

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _«_ _Une bonne mère n'est pas seulement orgueilleuse de ses enfants comme de ses plus beaux atours elle est fière des dangers qu'elle brave, des tourments qu'elle souffre pour eux elle se sent plus forte dans la douleur, plus puissante dans l'action, plus ingénieuse dans les moyens »._

-Silvio Pellico, Des devoirs des hommes (1834).

* * *

 **Chapitre 76 :** **Mercy Lecay, ou** **des femmes et des mères.**

Le gamin revint. Il lui avait ramené son repas sur un petit plateau avec un petit vase qui contenait quelques fleurs… En plein hiver à New-York, si ce n'est pas mignon. Elle l'avait bien dit qu'il finirait par essayer de lui faire plaisir. Mercy lui fit un sourire timide, comme si son geste la touchait vraiment. À vrai dire, elle se sentait tout de même un peu émue… On a beau être une ancienne auror de Forces Spéciales reconvertie dans le mercenariat, menacer sans sourciller de démembrer ou écorcher vif un indic s'il vous mentait, envisager d'enfermer à vie toute une série de traîtres dans des cellules sans lumière puis jeter les clés, on en restait pas moins femme...

Elle picorait. Une jeune femme est délicate, elle se devait de reprendre tous les stéréotypes dont ce jeune romantique était pétri. Vu son accent, il venait du vieux continent, là-bas, on s'attend des femmes qu'elles soient soumises et discrètes… Beurk. Et même trois fois beurk. Il était tout rouge et tenait un sac derrière son dos : dans le sachet, une chemise propre et parfaitement repassée. Cette fois-ci, elle craquait… Elle ne pourrait jamais l'enfermer, elle tournerait la tête quand il s'enfuirait, un homme qui vous donne une chemise de nuit au lieu de chercher à vous l'enlever ne pouvait pas être tout à fait mauvais !

-Votre maître risque de revenir d'un moment à l'autre…

Elle aurait des scrupules à lui attirer des ennuis, graves qui plus est en connaissant Grindelwald. Sans compter que son meilleur atout serait alors grillé. Et la meilleure façon de faire pour savoir jusqu'à quand elle pouvait jouer avec ce petit avant de le recracher, c'était de lui poser la question indirectement.

-Pas de risque que ce soit avant plusieurs heures, il y a eu un imprévu au Congrès Magique, il a même dû y dormir.

Donc, il avait quitté cette maison depuis plus de douze heures ? D'après ce que Mercy avait pu voir, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Ce n'était pas un petit imprévu qui lui était tombé dessus quoiqu'en pense le gamin. C'était un gros. Bluesky serait-il déjà passé ouvertement à l'action ? C'était possible. Mais dans ces cas-là, Grindelwald aurait été arrêté et cette maison grouillerait d'aurors. Sans un mot, Mercy s'assit sur son lit, le petit vint la rejoindre. Elle dût se retenir de lui lancer qu'elle n'avait pas de place dans sa vie pour un petit chien. Surtout pas un qui la collerait dès son réveil.

Il l'embrassa et Mercy le repoussa sans ménagement. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de jouer l'outrée. Elle l'était réellement. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Une fille facile ? Elle était un bâtarde, mais ce n'était pas une raison. On pouvait être mal née et ne pas être une femme légère, nom de Dieu !

-Une fleur et vous pensez que j'allais tomber dans vos bras ? S'indigna-t-elle. Vous êtes complètement dingue ! Réalisez-vous que vous êtes mon tortionnaire ?

Mercy était intuitive et psychologue. C'était un don qui lui permettait de manipuler les gens. Et elle avait le cœur tendre, un problème que son double corbeau n'avait pas. Manque de chance pour ce gamin, ce n'était pas l'humaine qui avait le contrôle de leur corps. De toute manière, cette dernière n'était pas d'humeur à être gentille.

-Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire.

-Je fais mes besoins dans un seau, je n'ai pas pu me laver depuis des semaines, j'ai été battue et humiliée… Mon fiancé sert de garantie pour ma bonne conduite… Vous êtes peut-être un gentil… Mais vous restez dans le camp des tortionnaires.

La voix de Mercy tremblait et elle se retourna pour donner plus de poids à sa parole, faisant semblant de lui cacher des larmes qu'elle ne versait même pas. Elle connaissait ce genre de personne. C'était le genre qui voulait être du bon côté. Il croyait peut-être que son sang lui donnait une supériorité, mais, il avait bon cœur. Et elle pouvait jouer avec. C'était un coup de salopard, mais elle voulait survivre et voir le premier janvier mille-neuf-cent-vingt-sept. Il lui tourna le dos, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui jeter en visage.

Il lui avait laissé un plateau de bois à portée de main, c'était une grave erreur. Elle profita qu'il ne la regardait pas pour l'assommer avec. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la sortie, elle vit une femme à la chevelure rousse se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui pointait une baguette vers elle. Mercy était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu, pourtant, elle lui était familière.

-Et dire que j'ai laissé ma fille à ma mère pour venir te chercher…

La voix était différente, mais Mercy avait reconnu la façon de cette femme de tenir sa baguette magique. Si c'était bien la personne à laquelle elle pensait…

-Regina ?

-Bonjour mon amie. Tu sais, t'avais pas besoin de disparaître pour me voir. Une lettre me disant combien je te manquais aurait suffit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Figure-toi que tes amis m'ont appelé au secours. Il n' y a pas à dire, sans toi c'est la Bérézina, alors je suis là.

Regina lui faisait peur. Mercy avait choisi des personnes pouvant se battre et donc à fort caractère… Est-ce qu'ils ne parvenaient à pas trouver un terrain d'entente sans sa présence apaisante ?

-Ça va si mal que ça ?

-Non, ils se débrouillent plutôt bien, en fait ils ont même réussit à embaucher un mort vivant échappé de l'enfer, j'avoue que la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé avoir abusé de mon petit verre de goutte quotidien… J'ai pris la place de celle qui tentait de se faire passer pour toi et me voilà.

-Vous l'avez arrêtée ?

-Pas difficile, elle cassait pas trois pattes à un canard comme on dit chez moi. Tu la connais, c'était ma chère Meredith.

-Ta sœur ?

-Elle-même, toujours aussi maligne comme tu peux le voir… Connais-tu beaucoup de Chiens Noirs ayant une famille aussi pourrie que la mienne ?

Non. Les Covens n'avaient pas pour habitude de confier ce rôle à quelqu'un de déséquilibré et avec une telle famille. Les test étaient très rigoureux, évaluant savoir, intelligence, calme, sang-froid, compétences… et bien sûr moralité et antécédents familiaux. C'était presque un miracle d'avoir été reconnue normale et d'avoir été choisie.

-Je ne connais pas beaucoup de Chiens Noirs ayant ton allure non plus, tu sais. Je suis contente de te voir.

-Je n'en doute pas, même si je me rend compte que tu t'en sors très bien toute seule. Prend sa baguette et partons.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser de magie pour l'instant, expliqua Mercy en lui montrant son poignet. Mais les non-maj's ont des techniques efficaces que je peux toujours employer…

-En effet.

Soulevant sa jupe, Regina prit un revolver d'ordonnance et le lui tendit.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais raison de garder _Wild Bill_ à portée de la main… Pour moi, je suis fidèle à la Manufacture d'armes de Saint-Étienne. Voici _le Bel Armand_. Tu as six balles dans le barillet.

-C'est plus qu'il n'en faut, la maison doit être pratiquement vide.

-J'en ai saucissonné deux au rez-de-chaussée. Tu en as assommé un troisième ici, il doit rester deux ou trois types en liberté dans la maison. A mon avis c'est plus que jouable. On y va ?

À ce moment-là la sonnette raisonna au rez-de-chaussée. Un bruit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, trois mots d'une conversation, un bruit de chute, la porte se referma. Des pas précautionneux, étouffés, de gens cherchant à masquer leur approche, mais Mercy en était sûre des femmes faisaient partie du groupe : des chaussures à talons hauts, des bottines, montaient l'escalier. Mercy et Regina s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, chacune protégée par le renfoncement d'une porte, se tournèrent vers le bout du couloir, prêtes à attaquer les nouveaux arrivants. Quelques minutes d'attente encore… leur dernier combat si le groupe était aussi nombreux que les pas le laissait prévoir. Elles suivaient leur progression, au premier étage, quelques personnes s'étaient détachées et suivaient le couloir, ouvrant les portes les une après les autres : ils fouillaient la maison. _Expelliarmus !_ Un bruit de chute. Mercy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : des gens attaquaient le repaire de Grindelwald et venaient vers elles. Qui ? Était la question. Partant du principe que les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis, elle espérait que ces intrus seraient de son côté. Mais en cas contraire...

L'attente devenait insupportable, quelques secondes… Les pas s'étaient arrêtés au palier. Le groupe avançait avec précautions, manifestement leur présence était perçue. Regina se mit devant Mercy, prête à se battre… Puis, une silhouette se détacha des ténèbres.

-Maman ?!

Mercy devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible, sa mère était parfaitement en sécurité à la Nouvelle-Orléans et avec suffisamment de prêtres vaudous au mètre carré pour que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir combattu pour… Pour venir la sauver.

-Mercy, ma chérie ! Je suis si contente.

-Maman, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Mercy ne savait plus quoi dire, Liberté, Maman était là, devant elle. Sa maman, sa mama, pleurait, murmurait : _Tu es entière, intacte, mon bébé tu es là_. Elle la tenait dans ses bras, la serrait, la touchait, la retouchait… encore et encore. Mercy pleurait, les larmes coulaient seules, incontrôlées, incontrôlables… Toutes ses angoisses s'évanouissaient, il ne restait rien qu'un grand vide, un grand soulagement. Elle avait retrouvé sa Maman… Elle avait le sentiment primaire que maintenant tout irait bien parce que Maman allait s'occuper de tout.

-Maman, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue te chercher, ma puce. Je te présente Sophie, une très bonne amie, c'est elle qui t'a retrouvé et elle qui a monté l'équipe qui t'a délivrée.

Une petite femme se tenait derrière Maman, quatre-vingts ans environs, cheveux blancs en chignon bien sage, robe longue proprette, un sourire lumineux dessinait des rides sur son visage légèrement marqué par le temps, une fraîcheur apaisante s'échappait de tout son être.

-Venez ma chère, pour l'instant nous avons neutralisé les méchants qui vous gardaient, nous devrions partir avant que d'autres ne viennent à leur secours… Une équipe arrive qui va s'occuper d'eux.

-Donnez-moi quelques minutes, le temps que je lui glisse un oreiller sous la nuque, dit-elle en se retournant vers Faucett toujours étendu inconscient au sol.

Et si, un jour, quelqu'un l'accusait d'avoir le cœur tendre, elle lui cassait les jambes.


	77. Seraphina Picquery, ou savoir sa juste p

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé mon ennui et mon boulet quotidiens, l'irréparable et le perdu. »_

-Henri-Frédéric Amiel, Journal intime, le 7 avril 1872.

* * *

 **Chapitre 77 :** **Seraphina Picquery, ou** **savoir sa juste place.**

Elle était en réunion lorsque l'alarme annonçant une évasion raisonna. Il manquait plus que cela à cette semaine catastrophique. D'abord cette force inconnue qui détruisait des habitations et terrorisait les non-maj's, puis, la mort du Sénateur Shaw, dont le père était bien entendu un magnat de la presse, la réunion de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, et maintenant, ça ! Par chance, les Ambassadeurs n'étaient pas présents au Congrès Magique, cela aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien entendu, elle devait rester bien sagement dans son bureau jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte. Mais après, elle voudrait des réponses à ses questions.

Il fallait qu'elle voit le bon côté de la situation, cela lui donnait un peu de répit, dans un monde de brutes… Assise dans son fauteuil, un verre de remontant à la main, elle réfléchissait tranquillement. Aujourd'hui, un de ses rendez-vous la préoccupait. Elle devait rencontrer Percival Graves. Depuis quelques temps, il avait changé, plus préoccupé, plus abrupt, moins attentif à ses missions. Ce que Reed, Bluesky et les autres lui avaient révélé au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres clandestines ne finissaient pas de la troubler. Un traître dans SON MACUSA. Au début, elle avait refusé d'y croire, IMPOSSIBLE, elle ne pouvait y croire, ne voulait y croire, refusait d'y croire. Puis peu à peu, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose clochait et ce depuis quelques mois… Depuis qu'elle reprenait les dossiers, elle devait admettre qu'il y avait des disparitions inexpliquées en nombre plus important qu'avant. Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise passe, pas de chance, ça arrive… Mais si on introduisait la donnée d'un traître, tout prenait une couleur plus sombre et acquérait une cohérence : un complot de vaste ampleur. Et là, une seule motivation possible, prendre sa place et le pouvoir.

Elle n'était pas paranoïaque mais réaliste, elle se sentait en danger et elle l'était. Et tout pointait la même personne, la seule qui serait vraiment gagnante dans cette affaire : Gellert Grindelwald.

Graves et elle devaient discuter de ce sujet. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se contenterai pas de quelques phrases lénifiantes. Elle exigerait d'aller au fond des choses. Et en premier, où était passé l'un de ses gardes du corps ? Un soir, elle les avait salués tous les deux, le lendemain, Henricks était seul et il n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'était devenu son collègue. Il s'était absenté quelques minutes pour se soulager et n'était pas revenu. Un mystère de plus…

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, son remplaçant Grehen était un garçon charmant qui en plus plaisait beaucoup à Marjory. Celle-ci était d'humeur très joyeuse et ne semblait plus à la recherche d'une âme sœur, pour une fois, elle semblait même réellement amoureuse. Ce qui n'était pas un problème en soi... jusqu'à maintenant Seraphina avait parfois du mal à suivre les changements de soupirants de sa secrétaire... D'ailleurs depuis un moment, Frédéric Grayson semblait morose, sans-doute leur rupture. Personnellement si elle avait dû choisir, elle aussi aurait préféré le charmant James à l'ombrageux auror peu sympathique au demeurant.

Oui, décidément, Graves était devenu ingérable, il devenait imprévisible, excessif dans ses réactions… Et jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui… Avant-hier, elle avait dû recevoir le responsable du personnel seule, pourtant le sujet de la réunion : disparition de plusieurs des membres du personnel du MACUSA, était de son total ressort !

Un Memorandum Rodentium, ou MR, qui transportaient des messages urgents à travers le MACUSA arriva sur son bureau. Ils en avaient un élevage dans les sous-sols du Ministère, ces origamis en forme de rat pouvant se battre entre eux s'ils s'ennuyaient, s'entre-déchirant impitoyablement, d'où un besoin de les occuper en permanence et d'en produire en grand nombre… Ce n'était jamais bon lorsqu'on en recevait : ces rats n'étaient plus porteurs de la peste, comme au Moyen-Age, juste spécialisés dans les mauvaises nouvelles. Elle l'ouvrit et ce qu'elle lut la rendit immédiatement furieuse. Une chance qu'elle puisse compter sur la loyauté des Exterminateurs pour la prévenir de ce genre de choses ! Les hommes de Bluesky étaient sur-entrainés et d'une loyauté sans faille envers leur pays, pays qu'elle, Picquery avait l'honneur de représenter, du moins, pour sa partie magique, donc loyaux à son endroit. Comme preuve, un autre MR arriva, suivit d'un autre… Au bout du cinquième, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que tous les chefs d'équipe au sein des Exterminateurs présents au Congrès Magique, donc au courant de l'affaire, la prévenaient du même problème. Et elle était prête à parier sa maison contre une pelote de laine qu'ils avaient d'abord prévenu Bluesky. Ce qu'elle comprenait, et acceptait _dans la vie, il fallait reconnaître et son importance et sa place dans la hiérarchie_ lui disait souvent son père, lui-même haut-gradé du MACUSA en son temps.

Maintenant, il avait condamné Goldstein. La goutte d'eau ! D'après lui, elle avait tout avoué, mais… Cela sonnait faux pour Seraphina. Se pouvait-il que la demoiselle ait été soumise à un sort de Confusion ? Sans doute. De plus que pouvait-elle commis de si grave pour nécessiter une telle peine et dans une telle urgence ? Même pendant la guerre, le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique examinait les preuves avec le Chef des Aurors et celui des Exterminateurs, avant de passer l'affaire aux Procureurs, chargés d'instruire l'affaire, qui la présenteront aux Juges, chargés de juger et enfin confier le condamné aux Exécuteurs, chargés de la bonne application de la peine. L'exécution chez les sorciers n'avait rien à voir avec ces sauvages de non-maj's. Ici, on ne brulait pas sur une chaise, on passait de l'autre côté en étant immergé dans une potion et on disparaissait… Sans cri, sans sang, sans douleur et sans odeur ! Et même à l'époque, ces mesures extrêmes menaient rarement à une condamnation à mort. Même si c'était vrai qu'aussi bien le Président du Congrès que son Directeur de la Sécurité Magique avaient le pouvoir de condamner à mort quelqu'un. Un héritage de la fondation du MACUSA, lorsque l'urgence était de mettre fin aux chasses aux sorcières et traquer les Râtisseurs, ces sorciers traîtres qui traquaient leurs semblables, les massacrant par village entier, pour les livrer aux Puritains.

Mais les temps avaient changé, ni elle, ni Graves n'étaient des juges. Ils vivaient dans une démocratie que Diable, et elle vivante, les pouvoirs législatifs, policiers et juridiques respecteraient les règles ! Il était de son devoir d'y veiller ! Même si parfois un juge avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs pour une décision qu'elle jugeait infondée, trop clémente ou à l'inverse trop dure, elle n'y pouvait rien… La Loi était là au-dessus d'eux tous, c'était tout ! Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? En tout cas, elle était furieuse contre Percival Graves, lorsqu'elle lui mettrait la main dessus, il allait vraiment passer un mauvais quart-heure. Il allait falloir qu'elle envisage sérieusement son remplacement, depuis quelques temps, il ne remplissait plus aussi bien ses fonctions qu'avant, c'était sûr, mais là c'était une boulette de taille internationale…

À cause de sa notoriété, elle ne pouvait pas le démettre de ses fonctions sans plus de formalités pour un simple abus de pouvoirs, mais la Magie lui en soit témoin, c'était plus que tentant. À la place, elle lui envoya une convocation. Pour un homme de son pouvoir, c'était bien pire que tout. Par cela, elle lui rappellerait qu'il avait des comptes à rendre.

En parlant de comptes à rendre… Il fallait qu'elle demande à Bluesky de lui faire son rapport. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il débarque lorsqu'elle était en train de dormir ou de prendre son bain comme la dernière fois, ou quelque chose comme cela.


	78. Le Cavalier sans Tête, ou la confiance e

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Cela pèse lourd, une absence. Bien plus lourd qu'une disparition. Parce qu'avec les morts, c'est commode, on sait qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Tandis que les lointains nous narguent ou nous font espérer »._

-Philippe Besson.

* * *

 **Chapitre 78 : ****Le Cavalier sans Tête, ou la confiance est un véritable cadeau.**

La fameuse prisonnière avait été délivrée. Bluesky le lui avait annoncé en lui faisant une accolade ! Du jamais vu, s'il avait eu sa tête sur les épaules, il aurait sans doute reçu deux grosses bises en plus… Bluesky riait, tout le monde riait. Il était impatient de découvrir celle qui engendrait une telle effervescence. Des bruits de cheminette et l'un après l'autre une dizaine de sorciers arrivèrent, ils sortaient de l'âtre un peu noircis et s'époussetaient d'un geste nonchalant le sourire aux lèvres. Deux sortaient du lot : une masse informe particulièrement comprimée ou plutôt compressée, couverte de suie et chiffonnée. Elle se divisa en deux parties : deux sorcières se tenaient par la main, enlacée comme deux amies intimes pourraient l'être. Elles se séparèrent. L'une était une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs bouclés toute mignonne, l'oeil encore riant d'une bonne farce, sur laquelle Bluesky se jeta.

-Sophie ! Ma Sophie ! Si tu me refais un coup pareil, je…

-Voyons Hector, il ne fait pas dramatiser, je n'ai couru aucun risque, j'étais bien encadrée tu sais.

L'autre, une femme d'une grande beauté et d'un âge indéfinissable entre trente et cinquante ans, intervint :

-Mon cher Bluesky, elle est formidable. Vous l'auriez vu organiser notre troupe, et puis le culot qu'elle a montré sur le perron en sonnant et en parlant avec celui qui a ouvert. Vraiment, elle a été fabuleuse ! Sans elle, nous n'aurions jamais réussit à délivrer ma Mercy sans perte.

-Ma chère Liberté, vous exagérez, je n'ai rien fait de bien spécial. Arrêtez, vous voyez bien que ce cher Hector va exploser.

-Sophie, je t'interdis…

-Mais bien sûr, mon cher Hector, tu sais bien que je fais toujours que ce que tu veux.

Là dessus, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue burinée du vieux briscard. Sur cette dernière affirmation, Bluesky resta la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé. Manifestement pas une répartie appropriée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Reed et quelques autres éclatèrent de rire et lui même en aurait fait de même s'il l'avait pu. Tant de culot chez une petite bonne femme de soixante kilos toute mouillée et ce vieux dur à cuire maté en un tour de main. Voilà donc la fameuse Sophie, la Dulcinée de Bluesky dont tout le monde parlait… Étonnante. Y'avait pas à dire, le monde des vivants réservait de belles surprises.

Encore un coup de cheminette et apparut une jeune femme, brune, belle mais sale et négligée, soutenue ou plutôt portée à moitié par un sorcier. Elle paraissait vraiment en piteux état dans une chemise de nuit de gros coton sale et déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Même sans sa tête et malgré son manque de compassion légendaire envers tous les humains, le Cavalier Sans Tête voyait en elle une femme à bout de forces et de nerfs. Lorsqu'elle apparut en pleine lumière, son premier réflexe fut de regarder vers Sara Wood, mais la nouvelle arrivante n'était pas elle. Légèrement plus grande… Pâle et tremblante, les cheveux sales et emmêlés… Elle riait et pleurait à la fois, à la limite de l'hystérie. Sara Wood fit un pas et cette étrangère qui lui ressemblait tant se jeta dans ses bras.

L'assemblée se tourna vers elle, faisant spontanément un arc de cercle protecteur et respectueux. Son grand Gardien lui-même la regardait intensément. La fameuse prisonnière, suivie par une dernière femme à l'air imposant s'avança. Reed passa son vieux manteau de cuir sur les épaules de la nouvelle arrivante, un bras autour des épaules, comme un frère voulant réconforter sa petite sœur, doucement, il l'aida à s'assoir. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de laisser place à celle qui devait être la mère de cette Mercy.

-Où est Graves ? Mercy, où est-il ?

Reed fusilla du regard Bluesky et se tourna vers cette Mercy… qu'on poussait, sans ménagement, un peu plus à bout. Maintenant que l'excitation de la fuite s'éloignait, l'épuisement reprenait ses droits. La rescapée bafouilla une réponse dans un langue étrange qui sonnait comme du français sans en être totalement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Mercy, fit doucement Reed. Personne ne te reproche de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Sara poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle regardait le poignet de la femme… Poignet orné d'un bracelet en cuir noir. Elle commençait à tirer nerveusement dessus sans parvenir à le dénouer. Le cavalier sans tête remarqua des griffures… Mercy devait également avoir tenté de s'en débarrasser à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à se blesser. Il sortit le poignard que venait de lui glisser Sara Wood. Reed et Bluesky firent un même mouvement pour le bloquer, mais d'un geste de la main, Sara leur interdit de bouger. Mercy avait levé son regard vers lui. Il y lu une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui être adressé : de l'espoir. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance, mais…

Il glissa sa lame entre le cuir et la peau de Mercy, doucement, presque tendrement. Même après toutes ces années il aimait toujours le contact de l'acier d'une lame effilée, lisse, parfaitement tranchante et mortelle. L'ivresse de l'époque… Il ressentait de nouveau ce sentiment de toute puissante absolue, de pouvoir ultime, la jouissance la plus parfaite d'être celui qui détenait le droit de vie et de mort… D'un geste… Un seul et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher… Il pouvait lui couper la main… Il devait avouer qu'après si longtemps à rêver de pouvoir refaire du mal, c'était tentant… Non, ce temps était révolu. Et, elles lui faisaient confiance alors que toute la raison du monde leur disait de ne pas le faire, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu les décevoir. Sara et cette femme étaient primordiales, il était et serait toujours leur humble serviteur, ce lien de subordination librement choisi était maintenant tout pour lui.

D'un geste souple, il coupa le cuir, libérant la jeune femme. Là où elle avait été en contact permanent avec le bracelet, sa peau était comme brulée. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle se soit griffée au sang.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment un Gentilhomme, Monsieur, lui dit Sophie en lui souriant, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

Sara le regardait presque tendrement, tout le monde semblait délivré comme en témoignaient les soupirs de soulagement et les murmures. Ces mots sonnaient étrangement à ses oreilles. Pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, mais parce qu'ils lui était adressés. Peu de personnes l'avaient sincèrement remercié durant son entière vie, et même durant sa mort de servitude.

La femme de haute stature se tourna vers le Grand Gardien du Coven. D'une mouvement de main, elle repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux noirs derrière une oreille.

-Mon cher grand Maître, laissez-moi me présenter : Je me nomme Regina Nott, Chien Noir du Coven de Paris. J'ai été dépêchée à la demande du gouvernement du MACUSA des Etats-Unis sur les conseils du Coven de la Nouvelle-Orléans pour m'entretenir avec vous des difficultés inhérentes à la propagation de la peste brune de Grindelwald.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Il va sans dire que nous sommes prêts à tout pour soutenir votre action. Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons parler de nos projets communs.

Le Grand Gardien faisait comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle était là depuis plusieurs semaines. Diplomatie oblige. Le Chiens Noirs étaient là pour préserver les règles, ils pouvaient faire tomber les prêtres d'un Coven si besoin en était et ils n'avaient des comptes à rendre qu'à la Magie.

Mercy était assise et reprenait son souffle, Sara armée d'une éponge et d'une bassine d'eau tiède commençait à la débarbouiller avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, Sophie avec une brosse démêlait ses cheveux avec tendresse. Sa mère lui tenait les mains et la dévorait des yeux. Les sorciers sortaient, retournaient à leurs affaires. Restaient autour des femmes Reed, Bluesky et lui.

-Mercy, nous devons retrouver Graves. Nous savons que vous avez été enfermés dans une boite à chaussures dans le placard des communs. Manifestement vous avez été séparés, sais-tu où il peut être ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Bluesky, des yeux remplis de larmes qui ne couleraient pas… De larmes et de désespoir. Mais une lueur d'espoir existait elle aussi...

-J'ai besoin d'une carte, de New York. Quand nous avons été séparés, j'ai entendu un des gardes qui l'emmenait parler d'un immeuble abandonné sur les docks.

Mercy se coupa légèrement le doigt et laissa une goutte tomber sur la première carte. Ensuite, elle passa sa main au dessus… et le sang traça une ligne suivant les routes dessinées.

-Je suis reliée par un lieu psychique avec Percival… Mon sang va vous indiquer le chemin jusqu'à lui.

Un sort de pistage… Et elle avait pensé à cette ruse alors qu'elle était visiblement épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Lorsqu'elle était au mieux de sa forme, cette femme devait être un chasseur redoutable.


	79. Gnarlak, ou le sens des affaires

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La morale n'est faite que pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. »_

-Madame de Girardin, Les lettres parisiennes, le 12 avril 1837.

* * *

 **Chapitre 79 :** **Gnarlak, ou** **le sens des affaires.**

Le Gobelin était préoccupé, son cigare n'avait pas son goût habituel : les contrariétés. Mieux que personne, il avait vu et mesuré les progrès de Grindelwald. C'était son métier de tout voir et tout savoir du monde des sorciers et des non-maj's, pas par intérêt pour eux, non, grand dieu, non ! Ils détestait cette race qui maintenait son peuple en esclavage depuis des centaines d'années dans certains pays. Tout comme ils contraignaient d'autres créatures, les elfes, les trolls, les lutins, nains, gnomes... et même les animaux magiques et non-maj's à servir leurs intérêts. Le pire, c'était qu'ils faisaient de même pour leur semblables : la majorité des sorciers aux pouvoirs innés, ou ceux avec du sang de créatures dans les veines, devaient cacher ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Des gens laids, cupides, capables de tout pour un peu d'or, de pouvoir, de jouissance… la nature humaine était à vomir. Un jour les opprimés s'uniraient et ce jour là… il espérait être encore là pour voir ce qui arriverait à ces gens.

Son métier consistait à profiter. Profiter de tout pour aider ses frères, et lui-même bien sûr, à faire des affaires. Les gobelins aimaient l'or, les transactions, les comptes, les flux et reflux des monnaies. La richesse était leur vie, pas par pur esprit mercantile comme les humains, mais par connaissance du véritable pouvoir. Au douzième siècle, en France un paysan normand avait pour la première fois aperçu l'un des leurs : Vrorsquak l'Idiot, l'Incapable. D'ailleurs depuis ce temps son nom était devenu la pire insulte de leur langue… Cet évènement avait mis la puce à l'oreille des sorciers qui dès lors avait toujours cherché à les coloniser et les exploiter. Forcément découvrir que des êtres supérieurs à eux vivaient dans des mines dont ils exploitaient les richesses… ça avait fait naître des envies de domination. Tout comme ils dominaient les elfes. Toutefois, contrairement aux elfes, les gobelins s'étaient rebellés à plusieurs reprises au fil des siècles pour revendiquer leurs droits. Et ils s'étaient fait respecter, eux ! Au fil des temps, c'est maintenant eux qui tenaient les rênes du monde magique, et, sans que les sorciers ne le soupçonnent… Vraiment des idiots sous leurs allures de grands seigneurs ! Comment ? Par la finance, tout simplement ! l'Argent. Ils dirigeaient notamment Gringotts, la banque attitrée des sorciers en Angleterre.

Bref, depuis toujours, ils regardaient les sorciers et non-maj's se battre, se débattre, s'exterminer entre eux. Il y avait maintenant quelques années, ils avaient bien cru que c'était la bonne. Près de vingt millions de morts en quatre ans et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi… Malheureusement, ils s'étaient rabibochés avant de finir le travail… Depuis, ils étaient en paix paraît-il. Mais les Gobelins avaient bon espoir, un jour, sans doute bientôt les hommes remettraient ça et ce coup là leurs experts tablaient sur au moins trois ou quatre fois plus… A ce train là, ils seraient bientôt tranquilles, débarrassés des humains. Quoique il y a fort, fort longtemps, dans un temps bien meilleur, entre les années bénies 1347 et 1352, il y avait eu la fameuse peste noire qui a tué entre 30 et 50 % de la population européenne en cinq ans, faisant environ vingt-cinq millions de victimes. Les gobelins n'y étaient pour rien, tout le monde le sait... on ne peut quand même pas les en tenir pour responsables, au prétexte de quelques rats échappés d'un de leurs élevages au fin fond de la Chine, dans la province du Hubei, quand les gardiens s'amusèrent un soir de beuverie à ouvrir les cages car ils avaient parié sur leur capacité à en rattraper le plus grand nombre ! Leur grand Kromgold était passionné de fourrure et voulait devenir le plus grand fournisseur de vestes en peau de rat du monde et de ce fait son commerce était florissant : quoi de plus chaud, confortable et robuste qu'une veste de Porcivak pour travailler dans les mines ? Tout le monde sait cela ! Sa colère en découvrant que ses « bébés » s'étaient enfuis était devenue légendaire. De nos jours, les mères Gobelins menaçaient toujours leurs enfants turbulents de l'appeler pour les punir s'ils ne se calmaient pas... Du moins ces idiots de sorciers n'avaient même pas songé à enquêter dans cette direction, trop occupés à enterrer leurs morts et à échapper aux feux de joie des non-maj's... Son arrière grand-aïeul lui en parlait encore avec beaucoup d'émotion quand il était tout petiot. Bel essai, mais cette race maudite avait réussi à survivre, à prospérer et même à s'étendre sur les terres américaines… Increvables ! Comme des cafards…

 _Mais revenons à nos affaires._ Depuis un temps Grindelwald avait installé son organisation ici, à New York. Le Grand Kromgold, leur Chef aux États-Unis, croyait beaucoup en cette nouvelle tentative de prise de pouvoir pour déclencher un nouveau conflit et libérer ainsi la Terre de cette race maudite. Lui, Gnarlak était plus dubitatif. Il vivait au contact des sorciers qu'il avait appris à les connaître, pas à les aimer, non, grand dieu, non ! Fallait pas exagérer ! Mais certains… l'amusaient, l'intéressaient. Même à cette épouvantable Mercy Lecay, il trouvait du charme, il devait bien se l'avouer… Bon, les soirs où il avait abusé un peu trop d'El Grifo, un petit rosé qu'il faisait venir de Lanzarote, une petite île des Canaries où un de ses cousins possédait des mines dans le volcan principal, le Timanfaya. Planque idéale, pas un de ces humains pour s'approcher de la maison du diable… Il exploitait tranquillement ses mines d'olivine dont les pierres taillées et serties dans un anneau inspiraient courage et étaient porteuses de richesse. Un type sage, Garlvork, lui au moins vivait une vie de tout repos. C'était pas comme lui, toujours sur la brèche, toujours à courir à droite, à gauche et pourquoi ? Je vous le demande ? Des clopinettes ! Bon, bien sûr, il avait une vingtaine, vingt-trois pour être précis, de caisses remplies d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses dans son coffre à la banque et deux autres dans les caves de son établissement… Mais pas de quoi pavoiser ! Peu de choses en comparaison avec sa vie de labeur. Sans compter le danger, et ses vieux jours, hein ? Qui assurerait ses vieux jours ? Personne ! Il fallait bien qu'il soit prévoyant… Il s'était acheté pour sa retraite, il y avait quelques années une petite maison dans les marais de Carentan, sur les terres de ses ancêtres en Normandie, en France. En vérité, Vrorsquak l'Idiot, l'Incapable, était un de ses aïeux, mais ça c'était un grand secret de famille et il tuerait le premier qui en parlerait. Et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de sa masure. La seule chose qui le retenait ici c'était qu'il n'aimait pas le cidre...

 _Mais revenons à nos affaires._ A tout prendre, il n'aimait pas le mage noir. Pas seulement parce qu'il se prenait pour un super sorcier, et tout, et tout. Pas seulement parce qu'il voulait réduire en esclavage toutes les autres créatures vivantes, dont eux les Gobelins, c'était pas la première fois qu'on leur faisait ce coup-là… Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le sentir, c'était physique ! C'était tout ! Et pour le savoir, il n'avait pas besoin de boire un peu trop de Lacryma Christi, un autre petit rosé, produit sur les flancs du Vésuve que lui envoyait un autre de ses cousins, Greukork qui exploitait une mine recherchant les vestiges romains enfouis le 24 août 79 de l'ère des hommes. Qui a dit que les Gobelins étaient des incultes ?

 _Mais revenons à nos affaires._ Non, en plus des sympathies qu'il ressentait pour certains sorciers, il avait une raison indiscutable. Grindelwald avait décidé de s'appuyer sur les pègres organisées de New-York et de tous les Etats-Unis : Italiens, Polonais, Juifs, Irlandais… Or lui était un indépendant ! Et quoi de pitre pour un indépendant, qu'une mafia qui voudrait se faire du fric sur son dos ? C'était inacceptable ! Et d'ailleurs, Le Grand Kromgold, leur Chef, le pensait lui-aussi. Il était donc or de question qu'il ne donne pas un petit coup de pouce, pour empêcher Grindelwald de réussir son Grand Projet, ou Grand Chambardement Idiot comme lui l'appelait. Si en plus on le rétribuait d'une façon ou une autre… C'est pour cela qu'il avait averti Mercy Lecay et d'autres. Bon, pas ouvertement, il est vrai… Fallait pas exagérer, non plus… Et c'est pour cela qu'il allait prévenir du danger et orienter le petit jeune, l'air un peu rêveur qu'il avait devant lui et lui posait des questions. Ça et le botruc qu'il venait de lui céder… Il allait avoir fort à faire, retrouver son animal invisible qui sévissait sur la cinquième avenue en évitant le MACUSA à ses trousses d'une part et les sbires de Grindelwald de l'autre.

-Une dernière chose. Un certain monsieur Graves travaille au MACUSA. Je me demandais ce que vous saviez sur lui.

Il regarda son verre de scotch, faisant tourner le liquide ambré doucement dans son verre. Oui, devant la clientèle, il marchait au scotch, il défendait ainsi une image de gobelin d'affaires mâle et puissant, mais son vrai plaisir, c'était un petit verre de rosé au calme de son bureau… Décidément, il devenait très gourmand, en plus... Il valait mieux pour l'anglais de se tenir très loin de toute cette affaire. Il n'avait pas une tête à faire le poids malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Ou peut-être à cause de sa bonne volonté ? Il ne semblait pas capable de comprendre la laideur et la méchanceté du monde. Un idéaliste plus préoccupé de ses bestioles que d'autres choses. Quand à la gamine qui l'accompagnait, c'était un auror, d'accord, mais si on lui pressait le nez, il en sortirait encore du lait… Et lui préférait le rosé ! Peut-être l'avait-il déjà dit ? Même si aimer le rosé, était une faute de goût, il était au courant… et on la lui avait déjà faite celle-là ! L'autre couple : un non-maj' et une dactylo. À eux quatre, renverser Grindelwald… y'en avait qui aiment rêver. À moins qu'ils n'aient réellement aucune idée de la profondeur de la merde dans laquelle ils avaient mis les pieds. Une bouffée de son cigare, un rond de fumée, une façon comme une autre de se donner l'air réfléchi...

-Vous posez beaucoup de questions, monsieur Dragonneau. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer.

Il avait donné ce conseil à une auror beaucoup plus expérimentée que Goldstein, et lorsque Mercy Lecay ne l'avait pas pris en compte, elle avait fini par disparaître.

Cette fois-ci, ça valait la peine : un Botruc, avec ça dans sa poche, les serrures les plus retorses n'auraient plus rien à lui refuser. Il enverrait un de ses elfes de maison à la chasse aux insectes pour le nourrir et lui ferait un petit nid douillet dans le second tiroir de son bureau. Il savait que c'était un animal timide et il tenait beaucoup à son bien-être. Il allait arrondir son magot… plein de projets se bousculaient dans sa tête… _Mais revenons à nos affaires._ Avant de rentrer dans la salle, il avait envoyé un message à un auror de sa connaissance pour lui signaler que leurs fugitifs faisaient leur entrée dans son établissement. Ce n'était pas une bien grande prime, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. _Y'a pas de petits profits_ lui disait toujours son père, _tout est bon tant que ça rentre dans ta poche et n'en sort plus._

C'est à ce moment-là que son elfe de maison, portier de son emploi, transplana en hurlant : _«_ _V_ _'la le MACUSA ! »._ Affolement. Toujours, quand ces types font une descente, pas de quoi…

Puis plus rien ! Il se réveillait maintenant avec une migraine… dans son bar dévasté, sa clientèle en taule ou en fuite, partie sans payer, bien sûr et ses elfes en train de boire son fond de commerce ! Et son Botruc envolé ! Il allait tuer quelqu'un, mais d'abord un petit verre de rosé histoire de récupérer. Justement, Branksoik, une de ses cousines qui exploitait la mine de Fontsante dans le Gard, dans le sud de la France, pour en extraire de la fluorine mauve et bleue, lui avait envoyé une caisse de bouteilles de Côtes de Provence prometteuses… Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans le service, réfugié dans son bureau un verre à la main, il soignerait son mal de tête et d'égo en envisageant une façon de se venger de ces sales humains qui, une fois encore, l'avaient roulé dans la farine...


	80. Mercy Lecay, ou fin du premier acte

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Je sais que ni l'argent, ni la bonne éducation ne sont des barrières efficaces contre la violence. »_

-Liberté Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 80 : ****Mercy Lecay, ou fin du premier acte.**

Mercy était réveillée. Une autre personne serait en train de dormir, de se remettre de ses émotions, mais pas elle. Elle, elle continuerait à rester prête au combat, même avec deux jambes brisées, tant qu'il y aurait un affreux dans la nature. C'était cela que Bluesky avait vu chez cette gamine de dix-sept ans lorsqu'il était allé la recruter en personne dans un collège de magie perdu au fin fond du Bayou. Une survivante.

Pour l'instant pas de combats en perspective, elle veillait la personne allongée dans le lit à côté d'elle. Le retrouver avait été facile grâce à son sort, le libérer avait demandé un peu plus de finesse, le transporter une simple logistique…Ce qui avait présenté un vraie difficulté avait été d'ouvrir les cages des prisonniers… Maintenant, ils étaient tous pris en charge par les services de soins magiques dirigés par Sara. Percival dormait, assommé par les remèdes mais aussi par les mauvais traitements reçus pendant sa détention. Manifestement, depuis leur séparation, Grindelwald s'était vengé de tous ses ennuis sur lui.

Aussi bien les veines de la main de Mercy que celles de son poignet brillaient d'une légère aura bleutée. C'était dû au Remède des Neufs Herbes. Sous sa forme pure, cette potion faisait luire le sang des zones blessées sur lesquelles elle agissait. Un de ses effets secondaires qui augmentait avec la dose prise était le sommeil. Comme le disait si bien Liberté, la magie avait toujours un coût. Et il y avait très peu de zones du corps du Directeur qui ne brillaient pas et inutile de préciser qu'on aurait pu faire un feu d'artifice tout juste à côté de lui, il était trop shooté pour s'en rendre compte.

De son lit d'hôpital, elle avait suivi les évènements grâce à un Sort de Surveillance. L'histoire de Blanche-Neige comptait des parts de vérité : on pouvait facilement utiliser un miroir pour espionner. Il fallait juste l'imbiber d'une potion à base du sang d'un Clairvoyant. Et comme le pouvoir inné de Mercy était un pouvoir de Clairvoyance… Un chaudron rempli de cinquante centilitres d'eau, trois poils de Rougarou et six gouttes de son propre sang. Une fois que la potion fume, on y plonge un miroir et hop, on possède un moyen d'espionnage fort utile en moins d'une demi-heure. Pourquoi seulement six gouttes ? Simple, le sang donné volontairement était plus puissant que le sang arraché par la contrainte. La chose la plus compliquée avait été de convaincre Bluesky de lui donner de quoi exécuter son sort. L'argument _« je reste à l'écart seulement si je peux voir ce qui se passe,_ _j'ai_ _besoin des ingrédients et objets ci-dessous, sinon je viens et tant pis pour vous, vous vous débrouillerez avec Sophie et ma mère »_ avait été redoutable. Armée de son miroir, elle suivait la progression de l'équipe d'Aurors.

L'expédition de secours était arrivée à bon port en suivant la Piste de Sang tracée sur la carte. Un vieil entrepôt délabré abandonné au sud de Manhattan, à South Street Seaport. Porte condamnée par des planches clouées, un écriteau annonçant sa prochaine démolition pour construire le futur marché aux poissons de la ville, ils auraient pu passer devant un certain nombre de fois sans remarquer la nouvelle prison de Grindelwald. Cela ennuyait Mercy. Tout simplement parce que Grindelwald montrait de nouveau son intelligence, et un criminel intelligent est toujours plus difficile à piéger. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait le fourrer au fond d'une cellule avant d'en jeter la clef. Mais, elle commençait à avoir une petite idée de comment l'obliger à prendre la fuite. Le seul problème, était que cela tournerait au carnage. Il lui fallait un plan M. Oui, elle avait déjà usé douze plans avant celui-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attendre. Pas maintenant que Mercy avait pris la fuite. Grindelwald allait se demander pourquoi elle ne s'était pas précipitée au Congrès Magique pour tout déballer à qui de droit… Et elle ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser réfléchir à ses motivations.

Pour en revenir à l'intervention, arrivés là, Bluesky et ses hommes. avaient dû user de diplomatie, toujours la peur qu'un irréductible idiot se venge sur ses prisonniers. Ils avaient alors appliqué ce qui maintenant serait inscrit comme « La Méthode Sophie » dans les manuels d'instruction des Aurors : habillé de vêtements ayant connu des jours meilleurs, transformé en vieux poivrot par une bouteille presque vide de gros rouge, armé d'une canne à pêche et d'un filet contenant un poisson pas bien gros, Hector Bluesky pêchait assis sur le bord du quai en compagnie de son chien depuis le matin : un ridicule non-maj se gelait dans une activité idiote et sans intérêt. Quand la porte, s'était enfin ouverte, Achille avait bondit, joueur, accueillant le nouveau venu avec toute la joie dont était capable ce petit chiot si mignon… Lequel empêtré dans ses vêtements et gêné par les bonds du chien ne pouvait rien faire de plus que maugréer _Sales non-maj's avec leurs cabots plein de puces !_ Et supplier Hector de le délivrer. _Achille, ici ! Achille veux-tu obéir ! Excusez-le, Monsieur, laissez-moi vous aider…_ Et voilà, en fait de délivrance un coup de poing américain dans les gencives et la porte de la prison était grande ouverte et son gardien neutralisé…

Achille avait déjà filé vers l'intérieur et ses aboiements de joie montraient qu'il s'était dégoté une nouvelle victime… Mercy ne savait pas où Bluesky l'avait trouvé, mais ce chiot était aussi adorable que génial.

-Dépêchez-vous Chef, on a du pain sur la planche, lui dit Reed en courant, baguette en avant.

-J'arrive, le temps de reprendre ma baguette dans ma poche, je le ficelle et je te suis.

Cette réplique avait surpris Mercy. Bluesky lui avait rabâché pendant toute sa formation qu'elle devait toujours pouvoir atteindre sa baguette d'un seul mouvement de poignet. Il lui avait même fait faire un étui à baguette spécial. _Le vieux vieillit ou se ramollit avec l'amour..._ se dit-elle attendrie.

Le hangar était vaste, dans un coin des caisses de bois, empilées les unes sur les autres. Derrière l'une d'elle, un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années, essayait par des mouvements vigoureux de se débarrasser d'Achille accroché à son poignet ce qui l'empêchait ainsi d'utiliser sa baguette.

 _-Impédimenta !_

Au sort lancé par Reed, l'homme s'écroula, Achille s'en désintéressa pour courir en aboyant vers le coin le plus noir. Là accroupi derrière un tas de vieux détritus, un troisième sorcier attendait que quelqu'un passe à sa portée… ce qui n'allait plus tarder, deux aurors approchaient ayant relâché leur vigilance : l'endroit était calme et sécurisé.

-Attention les gars ! Lança Bluesky

À l'avertissement, ils se jetèrent de côté juste au moment où jaillissait : _Avada_ _K_ _edavra !_ Et qu'une trace verte frappait l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

 _-Expelliarmus ! Imobilis !_

Maintenant, Achille revenait tranquillement, lécher la main de Bluesky, quêter une caresse. Le danger était passé.

-Super, mon chien, bravo, bon chien….

-Bluesky, de retour j'offre une tournée de scotch et un gros os à moelle !

Reed arrivait en souriant, la main tendue prêt à la caresse qu'Achille attendait en remuant le queue.

-Les gars, on embarque tout le monde et toutes les caisses, en vitesse, on les ouvrira tranquillement à la base Q, ordonna Bluesky. Il peut y avoir des Sorts de Défense ou d'Avertissement attachés qui vont rameuter d'autres gardiens. On s'arrache !

Transplaner une telle quantité d'objets avait nécessité un peu de temps. Mais maintenant, c'était devenu un routine et l'équipe se retrouva à la base Q devant des caisses hermétiquement closes qui refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir. Manifestement Grindelwald avait introduit une sécurité. Si elle était personnelle, il fallait trouver quelle était la personne autorisée à agir. Sans doute le mage noir lui-même où l'un de ses très proches et plus dévoués serviteurs. Si elle était simplement liée à un rite, ce serait plus simple, la vieille magie ancestrale pouvait donner des indications sur la marche à suivre… Si c'était un rite de sang… Bref, les interrogations étaient multiples et il ne fallait pas d'erreur, une mauvaise manoeuvre pouvait automatiquement augmenter le degré de fermeture, ou détruire l'objet contenu, en l'occurrence le prisonnier, ou avertir le gardien… Là aussi, les possibilités étaient infinies…

-Bon, les gars, faut pas se louper. On va commencer par réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi. Quelqu'un a une suggestion ?

Silence gêné. Ils étaient des hommes d'action, intelligents bien sûr, mais ils préfèreraient toujours un sort ou un coup de poing… une de leur force était de connaître leurs limites. Mercy avait envie de se lever, de les rejoindre, de leur conseiller d'aller voir sa mère. Liberté Lecay était une maîtresse guérisseuse spécialisée en magie traditionnelle. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait reçu l'ordre de se reposer et de rester dans son lit… Et même si Mercy n'était pas la fille la plus obéissante du monde, après ce qu'elle avait fait à sa mère, elle n'allait pas lui désobéir. Surtout quand elle avait raison. Après avoir été prisonnière pendant plusieurs semaines, sa magie était devenue quelque peu… sauvage. D'après Sara, cela finirait par s'arranger dans quelques temps, mais en attendant, il valait mieux qu'elle évite de participer à des missions où la discrétion était de mise. Une explosion de magie était possible et ne collait pas vraiment avec la nécessité du secret.

-À mon avis, faudrait demander à Sophie… hasarda Nicholas. À tout prendre, elle est drôlement maligne votre femme, Chef !

Et c'est comme ça, que Swifft était allé la chercher.

-D'après moi, Higgins doit pouvoir nous renseigner. Il va bien sûr essayer de tricher, c'est un roublard convaincu de la justesse de sa cause. Aussi un jusqu'au boutiste. On a deux solutions, lui prouver qu'il y va de son intérêt propre, mais avec ce type… Ou qu'il y va de l'intérêt de son maître. Ça, ça a peut-être plus de chances de réussir…

Mercy adorait cette femme. Elle voyait où Sophie voulait en venir et elle aimait beaucoup l'idée.

-Voyons Sophie, comment veux-tu obliger Grindelwald à lui demander d'ouvrir ces caisses ?

-Grindelwald lui-même, non bien sûr, il faudrait déjà mettre la main sur lui… Mais qui a dit que nous avions besoin de Grindelwald lui-même ? Nous avons juste besoin qu'Higgings croit que c'est Grindelwald, Hector…

-Tu penses…

-Bien sûr, mon chéri, vous ne faîtes pas de théâtre, chez les sorciers ?

Et c'est comme ça que dans la salle d'interrogatoires du Coven, en clair-obscur, Reed, leur spécialiste en infiltration, s'était retrouvé dans la peau de Grindelwald-qui-prend-la-place-de-Graves-mais-maintenant-on-le-sait, en très mauvaise posture, prostré, salement interrogé par le Cavalier Sans Tête, vraiment très menaçant, à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle de ses nerfs, mais-c'est-un-psychopathe-vous-savez-et-on-a-du-mal-à-le-maîtriser… Pour enfoncer le clou, Helmut avait sa vieille épée aux côtés et un cadavre de sorcier noir, Smith, décapité aux pieds. _Un mannequin convenablement maquillé peut-être très convainquant, vous savez ! Tout est toujours affaire de mise en scène…_ Dans la pièce à côté, Higgins, Palmer et trois autres attendaient. Ils avaient pris soin de choisir Demetrios, maillon faible, peu enclin à combattre, un peu et même totalement trouillard… capable de faire monter la pression rien que par sa présence. La porte légèrement entre-ouverte, quand-on-est-débordé-on-peut-commettre-quelques-erreurs-non?, les prisonniers ne perdaient rien de la scène… Au bout du second cadavre décapité, ce coup-ci, Palmer nous avait quitté à son tour après un interrogatoire musclé. Bluesky avait encore trois mannequins en réserve… Le Cavalier Sans Tête s'était alors ressaisi de Grindelwald-qui-prend-la-place-de-Graves-mais-maintenant-on-le-sait qui semblait avoir recouvré quelques forces et le secouait sans ménagement, visiblement hors de lui. Les quatre sorciers restant s'étaient immédiatement mis à table pour sauver leur Maître, le si terrible Higgins le premier, et, leur avaient indiqué les pièges disposés à l'ouverture des cellules !

Ceci fait, ils avaient libéré vingt de leurs compagnons à bout de forces après, pour certains, plusieurs mois de rétention et des interrogatoires répétés… Percival Graves faisait partie d'eux.

Un des grands moments de sa vie resterait quand Reed était apparu à l'infirmerie, un pansement sur la tête, le bras en écharpe et boitant bas.

-Sophie est géniale, mais ses plans sont aussi pourris que les tiens ! Je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je te sers de punching-ball à toi ou à Helmut pour vos expériences extrêmes !

-Voyons Max, c'était une toute petite potion et si le Cavalier avait vraiment voulu tenter l'extrême, t'aurais plus de tête… Demande aux mannequins ! Rajouta-t-elle dans un grand éclat de rire. Là, Sara va te faire quelques Sorts D'Arnica, et un peu de Poussos… Et tu seras comme neuf !

-N'empêche, vous n'êtes pas prêtes de m'y reprendre…

C'était bon d'être aux côtés de Perce, de rire avec ses amis, d'être de retour aux affaires… Il faudrait quand même qu'elle les ait à l'oeil, il lui semblait que les soins de Reed étaient bien longs, et Sara bien près de lui...


	81. Hector Bluesky, ou une femme amoureuse e

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Celui qui cherche la vengeance creuse deux tombes »._

-Mama Marie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 81 : ****Hector Bluesky, ou une femme amoureuse est dangereuse.**

Grindelwald avait voulu maintenir Mercy en vie et dans une bonne santé relative jusqu'au bout, ce n'était pas le cas de son prisonnier clef, et cela se voyait. L'identité du Directeur de la Sécurité Magique était ce qui permettait au mage noir de se fondre dans la masse. Si Graves mourait… Cela voulait dire que le Bulgare pensait ne plus avoir besoin de lui. Hector frappa à sa porte et Mercy lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus de leur couleur brun-vert, ou bayou comme disait Graves, normaux. C'était bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour ne plus laisser sa part corbeau regagner sa cage. Le vieil auror n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce que Grindelwald lui avait fait pour qu'elle ressente le besoin d'enfouir son humanité tout au fond de son être.

Elle avait troqué ses vêtements de « malade » pour une robe qu'elle avait dû emprunter à sa cousine. De par son métier, Bluesky était habitué à voir les petits détails, et c'était ces petits détails qui lui prouvaient que Mercy était un peu plus grande que Sara et plus musclée aussi. Deux mois d'enferment n'avait pas réussi à ruiner totalement des années d'entrainement physique. Et Hector était certain que lorsque le personnel soignant avait le dos tourné, elle s'était pas remise à faire des pompes. Garde-malade ou pas, Mercy était Mercy. Elle n'attendait pas que le Prince Charmant vienne à son secours : dès que le dragon la lâchait des yeux, elle s'échappait. Et le rapport que lui avait fait Regina prouvait ce point. Lorsque le Chien Noir de Paris avait trouvé Mercy, cette dernière était sur le point de filer à l'anglaise. À cinq minutes prêt, Sophie et compagnie auraient trouvé la maison de Graves vide.

Cela lui aurait donné raison sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle y aille… Et bien entendu, le destin avait voulu qu'Hector ait tort et Sophie raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il était fier d'elle ! Même si les autres devaient en avoir assez de l'entendre dire sur tous les toits. Elle était unique, quand il prenait le temps de réfléchir il envisageait de prendre sa retraite et avec elle retourner sur les terres de son enfance, y profiter des jours qui lui restaient à vivre. Jusqu'à maintenant, et ses précédents mariages en avaient souffert, il avait toujours privilégié son devoir, son job et sa carrière. Ce temps là était terminé, vivre avec Sophie était son nouvel horizon, et cette affaire finie, il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse et ne pas la perdre. À son âge, il avait enfin compris ce qui était important dans sa vie, certains diraient mieux vaut tard que jamais...

D'un geste de la main, son ancienne protégée l'invita à entrer dans la pièce. L'autre occupant, Graves semblait dormir à poings fermés sur l'un des lits.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

Ou bien Mercy l'avait assommé pour l'empêcher de se lever dans son état...

-Quelques instants… Son noyau magique a été mis à dure épreuve. Après quelques jours de repos complet, cela ira mieux.

Graves s'en remettrait. Du moins physiquement, psychologiquement, ce serait un autre combat. Mercy saurait être là, pour l'aimer, le soutenir… Décidément, il devenait romantique ces derniers temps… Ça resterait tout de même un combat que Graves devrait gagner seul tout simplement parce que ce serait un combat contre lui-même. Et Mercy le savait. S'il avait eu une fille, elle ressemblerait sans doute à Mercy. Par chance, il n'avait eu que des garçons quoique, ses deux fils ayant embrassé la même carrière que leur père, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas toujours serein. Parfois il se disait que ça aurait été fabuleux d'être à l'origine d'une telle merveille de la nature, même si être père de Mercy pouvait être une épreuve, il suffisait de voir l'état de stress de Liberté…

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Parce qu'il refusait de la laisser dans l'ombre. Pas après ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour leur faire gagner du temps.

-Il y a du nouveau, nous devons agir vite si nous voulons avoir une chance pour enfin mettre un terme à cette histoire.

-Et ?

À ce moment, Mercy lui faisait penser au Directeur d'Ilvermorny lorsqu'il était convoqué dans son bureau pour… La liste des choses qui lui avait valu une convocation durant sa scolarité était assez longue. Trop pour être détaillée ici. Bref, elle agissait comme cet homme pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Le moment est venu de lancer un dernier coup de filet.

-Mais ?

Mercy était calme, mais, Hector avait senti une légère montée de… danger ? Son instinct lui soufflait de se mettre à l'abri, côtoyer Mercy était encourir les conséquences du port prolongé d'un artefact empêchant l'utilisation de la magie par un sorcier : plus il était puissant, plus cet effet négatif était rapide à apparaître et important. La Magie n'aimait pas être emprisonnée et elle trouvait toujours le moyen de s'exprimer, quitte à faire exploser un quartier ou deux. Pour l'instant, celle de Mercy était légèrement instable, comme un enfant ayant ses premières manifestations magiques. Sara et Liberté étaient tombées d'accord sur le fait qu'un sorcier moins maître de son pouvoir que Mercy pourrait avoir des accidents de magie à la moindre contrariété. En cas de poussée d'adrénaline trop forte, sa main droite, celle qui tenait sa baguette, tremblerait le temps que cela se règle. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Hector avait enfin une occasion en or de la battre au poker !

-Nous avons pensé que Grayson revenait à l'un d'entre vous deux. Mais étant donné l'état de santé du Directeur Graves…

Il comprendrait qu'elle ne veuille pas partir se battre. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Mercy le regardait sans bouger. Un instant, il crut voir le reflet de sa propre pensée. Grayson était celui qui avait livré Graves à Grindelwald. Elle pouvait peut-être « oublier » les actions du mage noir, mais jamais celle de ce sale traître. Elle concevait ce que l'on pouvait faire par idéalisme, mais pas ce que l'on pouvait faire pas égoïsme. Si Grindelwald lui proposait de lui livrer Grayson contre le fait qu'elle détourne les yeux pendant qu'il prenait la fuite… Mercy aurait dû mal à refuser cette proposition. Elle le ferait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle guerre, mais, elle serait tentée de dire « oui ». Certains aurors finissaient par se concentrer sur les points communs entre eux et un criminel qu'ils traquaient depuis des années, mais, ce qui comptait vraiment était leurs différences. Oui, Mercy était intelligente et manipulatrice, mais, même si elle s'en défendait, elle avait de l'empathie pour les autres.

-Laissez-moi le temps de mettre des vêtements plus adaptés. Je dois quelques petites choses à Grayson…

La jeune femme avait parlé d'une voix douce, le genre qui donnait froid dans le dos. Le genre qui aurait dû décider Hector à la confiner dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'un psychomage la déclare apte à reprendre du service. Mercy était une femme amoureuse, donc dangereuse. Il fallait mieux tomber nez-à-nez avec un Dissimuleur _**(1)**_ qu'avec ce genre de femme en colère. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place de Grayson quand elle lui mettrait la main dessus.

Quand on joue avec des allumettes, le feu s'allume toujours à un moment ou un autre.

* * *

 _ **(1) Le Dissimuleur est une créature hybride, résultat de l'accouplement d'une Demiguise et d'une goule. Il s'agit d'une créature maigre, à l'apparence mi-paresseux, mi-homme, douté de yeux verts et d'une fourrure argentée, originaire des forêts du Massachusetts. Il vit aujourd'hui dans toute l'Amérique du Nord, bien que le Massachusetts reste sa région de prédilection. Il s'agit d'une créature nocturne dotée du pouvoir de se rendre invisible en se dissimulant derrière n'importe quel objet. Les humains sont sa proie favorite.**_


	82. Frederic Grayson, ou le retour de bâton

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Le meurtre ne nécessite nullement qu'un spectre se lève. Nous avons des meurtres à New-York sans l'intervention de goules et de vampires. »_

-Ichabod Crane, Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

 **Chapitre 82 :** **Frederic Grayson, ou** **le retour de bâton.**

Depuis quelque semaines, plus rien n'allait. Il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Des compagnons disparaissaient sans explication et il se sentait sous surveillance même s'il n'avait pu mettre un nom sur un éventuel espion. C'était un sentiment diffus d'étau qui se resserrait sur lui, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus angoissant.

Ses essais pour approcher durablement Seraphina Picquery à travers sa secrétaire avaient échoué. Marjory, n'y avait vu qu'une tentative de séduction à son endroit et maintenant, elle papillonnait autour d'un grand blond, un bellâtre, le nouveau garde du corps de sa patronne. Dans un sens il se sentait délivré, fréquenter cette gourde était un supplice même si grâce à elle, il glanait de précieux renseignements. Mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème : comment se sortir du mauvais pas où il s'était fourré sans que Grindelwald ne découvre sa défection et n'envoie Higgins lui faire la peau.

Il devenait urgent de mettre les bouts, ses bagages étaient prêts et ce soir… l'Amérique du Sud l'attendait, le temps de se refaire une virginité.

Aujourd'hui il devait donner le change, encore une fois faire semblant de s'intéresser à la bonne marche du ministère, demain s'en serait fini, il reprendrait sa liberté et redeviendrait son propre chef.

-Matthews, MacDouglas, vous allez m'accompagner dans Harlem, à la recherche de nouveaux indices, il y a eu une explosion cette nuit au numéro douze avenue Saint Nicholas. L'immeuble s'est ouvert en deux comme un fruit trop mûr et toute une partie de la façade s'est effondrée sur la chaussée. Nous emmènerons Oliveira de l'équipe de Dés-Ensorcellement de Magie Noire. Je ne vois que cette explication, comme vous le savez, la plupart du temps, c'est à la suite d'une rivalité ou d'une mésentente qui tourne à la haine que certains ont recours à la Magie Noire. Dans ces cas, la rancoeur et la jalousie sont les moteurs puissants d'une forte volonté de nuire et comme vous le savez, les rituels noirs s'accompagnent presque naturellement d'un flux très destructeur. Certains sorciers ou chamans peuvent se laisser gagner par cette frénésie du chaos qui consiste à ne plus voir que la destruction comme issue. Dans ce cas, il y aura forcément des traces détectables et nous devons les trouver. Une douzaine de non-maj's sont blessés, ils ont été transférés au Mount Sinaï Hospital. Hopkins et Redford déguisés en agents de la police de la ville, vous irez les interroger, ils ont peut-être vu quelque chose qui nous sera utile pour trouver ce qui provoque ces désastres. Nous devons maîtriser « la chose » avant que les non-maj's ne se posent trop de questions et se disent que tous ces accidents ne peuvent pas être reliés simplement à des fuites de gaz. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont capables de découvrir. Je vous rappelle que notre existence est en danger, s'ils lèvent le voile de la présence d'une force « supra-naturelle », ils ne mettront pas longtemps à croire les gens comme Bellebosse qui dénoncent notre présence à leurs côtés.

C'est pour cela qu'il arpentait les rues de Harlem avec son équipe. Dans le quartier, toutes les vitres avaient été soufflées, des millions de bouts de verre jonchaient les sols, des dizaines de balayeurs étaient déjà au travail. Des centaines de New Yorkais se réunissaient en petits groupes pour discuter des derniers évènements, en passant à côté d'eux, on entendait l'inquiétude et l'énervement monter. _Vous avez-vu ? Encore le gaz ! Que fait la mairie, c'est inadmissible. Le gaz, moi j'y crois pas, à mon avis ce sont les anarchistes !_ _Le gouvernement ne nous dit pas tout !_ Avenue Saint Nicholas, la poussière et les gravats recouvraient tout, du numéro douze qui avait été un immeuble de quatre étages aux murs noirâtres, il ne restait qu'une partie des murs et le perron. En son milieu, sa façade n'existait plus : un trou béant immense, plus de plancher, les murs aux bouts de papier peint noirci et arraché pendant dans le vide, quelques restes de menuiserie des fenêtres et des tableaux de guingois aux murs, un placard pendait au dessus du vide au troisième étage, ouvert sur un peu de vaisselle, l'évier qu'il soutenait penchait dangereusement prêt à s'effondrer …

-Oliveira allez examiner l'intérieur de l'immeuble à la recherche de persistance de magie résiduelle pendant que nous, nous allons interroger les non-maj's et détourner leur attention.

Ses hommes obéirent immédiatement. Le pouvoir de faire obéir sans que personne ne pose la moindre question allait lui manquer, mais, il fallait mieux qu'il songe à sa propre survie.

Il frappa à une porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit il fit un pas avant de se rendre compte que le logement était vide :. Et quand il disait vide c'était qu'il n'y avait personne, ni rien même pas un drap, juste de la poussière… sans compter le sentiment absolu de solitude qui le saisit, l'oppressa, le désarmant presque. Un désespoir total, suivi d'un froid glaçant, il ne pouvait plus… plus rien, il était fini, il avait perdu, son corps le lui disait, son esprit le lui affirmait. Qu'est-ce… Il réalisa que c'était un piège à l'instant où une force invisible de propulsa à travers une fenêtre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit une silhouette qu'il aurait cru ne jamais recroiser, avancer vers lui. Mercy Lecay. Elle ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Elle le regardait de haut, seul marque de ressentiment visible : sa mâchoire qu'elle serrait tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait se déchausser les dents. Elle avait troqué sa chemise de nuit pour un pantalon et une chemise, mais eux aussi n'étaient pas des plus propres. Malgré sa beauté, cette femme était incapable de prendre soin d'elle. Mais, intelligemment, il choisit de ne pas faire cette remarque à voix haute : elle pointait sur lui un sabre qui semblait bien coupant et au bout un peu trop pointu à son goût… Surtout qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son cou. Au nom de la Magie, où étaient les aurors qu'il avait emmené avec lui ?

-Vous n'aurez jamais les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout, Lecay.

Bon, ce n'était pas la remarque la plus intelligente qu'il ait fait, ni le meilleur moment, il devait bien l'avouer… Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Une marque d'un esprit indépendant et frondeur, ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature, d'habitude il était plutôt du genre à lécher la main qui tenait la laisse. Sans doute, l'ambiance avait-elle révélé un sentiment qui lui était jusque là inconnu : le courage absolu, sans crainte des conséquences ? Dieu merci, de brève durée, très vite, il était redevenu lui-même, prudent.

Elle le regardait comme s'il n'était rien. Même s'il la narguait en la mettant au défi de le tuer, il était mort de peur. Enfin, elle baissa son arme.

-Frederic Grayson, je vous arrête. Pour trahison, enlèvement, complot contre le Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique et… Laissez-moi le temps de prendre une douche et un café et je trouverai le reste de la liste, termina Lecay.

-Vous n'avez pas gagné.

-Mais, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas perdu.

Elle ne le regardait pas avec arrogance, juste une grande lassitude, comme s'il était une tâche ennuyante qu'elle rayait d'une grande liste avant de passer à autre chose.

-Et pour votre gouverne, Grayson, je n'ai pas de couilles, mais des ovaires.

Elle avait dit cela comme si elle était fatiguée de toujours répéter la même chose. Pour lui, elle était et resterait toujours une de ces femmes qui se battaient pour être considérée comme un homme et qui s'offusquaient dès qu'on le faisait ! Elle bougea son sabre et le paysage devint légèrement flou avant de révéler un quartier nullement dévasté, des non-maj's allant et venant inconscients de leur présence… Outre le fait qu'elle utilisait un sabre pour canaliser ses pouvoirs, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle ait pu mettre en place tout cela juste pour l'éloigner de la sécurité du Congrès Magique qui le choquait.

-Messieurs, je vous le laisse.

Matthews et MacDouglas surgirent de l'ombre. Ils l'avaient vu se faire mettre à mal par une femme et en plus, ils n'étaient même pas intervenus. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était des aurors comme lui et il était leur supérieur ! Ils devraient prendre son parti, pas celui d'une ancienne Exterminatrice qui enfreignait ouvertement le Code du Secret magique en usant de ses pouvoirs à la vue et au sus de tous. Tout n'était pas perdu, ils allaient le relâcher, c'était certain.

-Matthews, MacDouglas libérez-moi ! Cette femme est folle, vous le voyez bien ! Elle ose enfreindre le Code du Secret magique, nous devons l'arrêter et la présenter au tribunal du MACUSA.

Ils le regardèrent avec... mépris ? Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être la fin, personne n'était au courant… Grindelwald était en place, toujours le plus fort, prêt à prendre le pouvoir… Menottes aux poignets, encadré des deux aurors toujours muets, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une prison. Dans le couloir, des dizaines de portes de bois, épaisses, juste trouées d'un judas. Par une porte momentanément entre-ouverte, il aperçut Higgins. Il avait retrouvé tous leurs compagnons disparus. Ils l'enfermèrent seul, dans un cachot sombre, toujours sans mot dit. Là, entre les quatre murs, il comprit : il avait tout perdu… C'était fini, ses rêves de grandeur, de pouvoir, de renaissance de la grandeur des Grayson…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre… Il devait réfléchir et très vite, construire une défense, Lecay était encore vivante, elle savait beaucoup de choses, et sans doute son rôle dans l'enlèvement et le remplacement de Graves. Mais si celui-ci n'était jamais retrouvé, ou s'il n'avait pas encore tout raconté… il lui restait une petite chance de se justifier ou de se faire pardonner… Vendre Grindelwald ! Oui, c'était une solution : sa peau, sa libération et une nouvelle identité ailleurs contre l'arrestation du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Higgins était là, enfermé il ne risquait rien de ce côté, mais il valait mieux ne pas crier sous les toits sa résolution de coopérer… Quand le gardien entrerait, il demanderait à être conduit devant son chef et se mettrait à table. Il raconterait tout ce qu'il savait et au besoin un peu plus… son imagination pouvait être fertile. La seule chose, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, s'ils libéraient Graves, ils ne tarderaient pas à comprendre la permutation et sa seule chance de s'en sortir s'envolerait...

* * *

 _ **(1) Le Mount Sinai Hospital est un hôpital situé à New York, qui dessert l'Upper East Side de l'arrondissement de Manhattan et le quartier de Harlem. Fondé en 1852, le Mount Sinai est l'un des plus anciens et des plus grands hôpitaux à vocation pédagogique des États-Unis.**_


	83. Norbert Dragonneau, ou un premier amour

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Chercher à nous consoler, c'est vouloir arracher de notre cœur jusqu'au souvenir du bonheur perdu »._

-Eugène Marbeau, Les remarques et pensées (1901).

* * *

 **Chapitre 83 : ****Norbert Dragonneau, ou un premier amour.**

Toutes ses créatures étaient de nouveau en sécurité. Dire qu'il avait failli en oublier une ! Une chance que Dougal soit là pour faire attention aux bébés. Sans lui… Que Merlin bénisse ce Demiguise ! Remettre en ordre le magasin avait nécessité un peu de temps. Dire que tout cela était dû à un tout petit Occamy, créature XXXX, « _choranaptyxique_ », avec sa taille qui varie selon l'espace dans lequel il se trouve. Les dégâts occasionnés dans l'immeuble avaient été impressionnants, il faut avouer qu'un immense serpentin turquoise à tête d'oiseau et à deux pattes, qui déploie ses deux ailes de toute son envergure et se déplace dans l'immense hall d'un grand magasin faisait plus de dégâts qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dans un entrepôt de porcelaines...

Maintenant, l'Occamy avait retrouvé sa petite taille et son nid avec ses frères et sœurs, ses bris de coquilles et allait pouvoir oublier ses frayeurs. Dougal avait rejoint son coin préféré, il allait pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement. Il allait soigner ses animaux, il les avait un peu négligés ces dernières quarante-huit heures… Jacob, évoluait comme chez lui, quels changements depuis sa première descente dans la valise… Tina était manifestement admirative devant l'Eruptive, créature XXXX, pour une fois elle oubliait de lui reprocher une chose ou une autre. Pour l'instant, l'animal paissait paisiblement, ayant oublié ses chaleurs et sa quête d'un mâle. Ce n'était pas plus mal, si l'auror avait pu assister à ses dernières ardeurs dans le zoo de Central Park, elle aurait sans doute été plus critique sur son existence. Il éviterait aussi de mentionner sa corne pointue contient une sécrétion mortelle qui provoque l'explosion de toute créature ou objet qu'elle touche...

Restait à faire la paix avec Pickett qui lui en voulait encore...Son Botruc boudeur sur l'épaule, il s'affairait autour des enclos. Un regard vers sa cabane, Queenie y était, elle regardait une vieille photo toute jaunie dans son cadre d'argent… Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la jeter, on n'abandonne pas aussi facilement un souvenir de sa jeunesse, de son premier véritable amour, de ses espoirs envolés. Un jour, il la déchirerait en quatre ou huit morceaux, les jetterait au vent ou les brulerait. Mais il était encore trop tôt… Il ne l'aimait plus, non, mais ne la détestait pas encore… Il devait bien avouer qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Un jour, il se débarrasserait de cette vieille photo ! Mais il était encore trop tôt, il ne l'avait pas encore enlevée de son cadre, ce serait la première chose à faire.

-Norbert, qui est-ce ?

Cette photo datait d'environ dix ans, presque d'autant d'années où ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun d'accord, même si elle avait été plus d'accord que lui. Du moins, il le pensait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'avait bien caché. Il était tellement occupé avec ses animaux qu'il avait laissé libre accès à toutes ses affaires.

-Oh… C'est personne.

-Leta Lestrange... J'ai entendu parler de cette famille. Ils ne sont pas un peu… Voyez ?

Extrémistes ? Obsédés par la pureté du sang ? Soupçonnés d'avoir tué l'un de leurs fils car ce dernier n'avait pas de pouvoir magique et de ne pas être étrangers à la disparition de sa mère ? Oui, mais pas Leta. Leta, elle avait du bon en elle. Elle venait juste d'une famille qui ne lui laissait pas prendre ses propres décisions. Une famille où les apparences et les règles étaient considérées comme les choses les plus importantes du monde.

-Ne lisez pas dans mes pensées, s'il vous plaît.

Leta… C'était pour elle qu'il avait accepté d'être accusé d'avoir attaqué l'un de ses camarades avec un chartier, une créature magique qui ressemble à un grand furet, doué de parole. Parce qu'en réalité, c'était elle la responsable et il avait préféré prendre le blâme sur lui pour la protéger. Bien entendu, après… Une distance s'était crée entre eux. Les Lestrange n'avaient pas permis à Leta de continuer à le fréquenter, préférant que tout le monde croit que le seul coupable était… lui. Seul le professeur Dumbledore avait cru en l'innocence de Norbert. Queenie fit un pas vers lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, si la situation se représentait, il ferait le même choix. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne voulait être plaint par personne, pas par Queenie même avec toute sa gentille et surtout pas par sa sœur. Il ne supporterait pas que Tina ait un regard apitoyé envers lui, il préférait qu'elle se comporte avec lui d'égale à égal, en compagnons de jeux.

-Désolé, je vous ai demandé d'arrêter…

-Je sais. C'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est plus fort que moi. C'est plus facile de lire quand les gens souffrent.

-Je ne souffre pas. Et puis, c'était il y a longtemps.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 1918, quand Augustus Worme, de la société d'édition Obscurus Books, lui avait suggéré d'écrire un ouvrage-guide de référence sur les créatures magiques. Norbert avait accepté, ravi de quitter son emploi ennuyeux et d'avoir une occasion de parcourir le monde à la recherche de nouvelles espèces. C'était… Encore un peu douloureux, mais, ça allait. Il avait tourné la page… Ou pas, mais, ce n'était pas grave. De l'eau avait coulé sur les ponts. Des années… C'était passé.

-Vous étiez très liés quand vous étiez à l'école.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions faits pour l'école. Ça nous a beaucoup…

-Ça vous a beaucoup rapprochés. Pendant des années.

Ils avaient même fini par parler de leur vie commune après Poudlard. Mais maintenant… Ce n'était plus possible. Derrière eux Tina s'approchait, curieuse de connaître le sujet de leur conversation.

-C'est quelqu'un qui prenait. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui donne.

-De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ?

Tina, était vraiment… exaspérante à vouloir toujours tout savoir, mais aussi touchante et vraiment jolie quand elle souriait complice ou qu'elle regardait ses animaux avec de l'admiration dans le regard. Elle était l'opposée de Leta, sûre d'elle, consciente de ses devoirs, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter.

De toutes façons, c'était trop tard. Leta avait continué à vivre sa vie sans lui, jetant leurs rêves aux orties. Et lui, avait son œuvre à poursuivre : il rentrait à peine d'un périple à travers le monde où il avait répertorié un bestiaire extraordinaire de créatures fantastiques. Il avait prévu de faire une courte halte à New York, son but étant l'Arizona afin de ramener Franck, l'oiseau-tonnerre dans son milieu naturel, il l'avait sauvé de sorciers trafiquants sur le souk Khan el Khahili au Caire _ **(1)**_. Puis il mettrait, la dernière main à Vie et habitats des Animaux fantastiques et le proposerait à son éditeur. Avant de repartir à la découverte d'autres merveilles de la nature… Il réalisait ses rêves d'enfance quand aidé par Maman, il élevait un troupeau d'hippogriffes _**(**_ _ **2**_ _ **)**_ dans la forêt adjacente à la maison et qu'iI s'amusait également pendant des heures dans sa chambre à disséquer des horklumps _**(**_ _ **3**_ _ **)**_.

Oui, sa vie avait bien changé depuis son départ de Poudlard après ses ASPICS en 1915. Il avait abandonné dès que possible son emploi de bureau au Ministère de la Magie pour partir sur le front de l'est s'occuper de Pansedefers Ukrainiens. La première fois qu'il avait vu ces animaux majestueux s'élever dans le ciel, il avait su que plus jamais, il ne vivrait autrement que pour admirer, aimer, soigner, étudier toutes les créatures magiques ou non. Là pendant des mois, il avait appris son métier, approché les plus grands des dragons qui peuvent peser plus de six tonnes et d'un simple coup de leurs longues griffes ouvrir un homme en deux comme un fruit trop mûr… Souvent il repensait à la peur mais aussi la fascination qu'il avait ressenti la première fois que le plus gros mâle avait posé sur lui ses yeux rouge foncé et à sa joie quand il l'avait laissé caresser ses écailles gris métalliques. Tous les autres soigneurs le regardaient depuis ce jour là, admiratifs, craintifs mais aussi persuadés de sa folie… Ce n'était pas une folie, c'était un don, il comprenait les animaux et ceux-ci le sentaient… Revenu de la guerre, il avait poursuivi sa vie d'aventures, la découverte de la nature et des animaux. Trouver le spécimen d'une nouvelle espèce, l'étudier, déterminer son habitat et ses habitudes. Et parfois, le capturer pour pouvoir approfondir ses connaissances ou le préserver. À partir de là, il les classait en fonction, de cinq niveaux de dangerosité, d'X ː Ennuyeux à XXXXX ː Tueur / Impossible à dresser ou domestiquer. Pour cela, sa valise lui était précieuse, il y gardait ses compagnons dans des secteurs leur permettant de se sentir à l'aise et épanouis. Il créait des liens avec eux, certains étaient même plus qu'apprivoisés, ainsi Pickett, qui lui est particulièrement attaché et qui l'avait sauvé quand il était en mauvaise posture au MACUSA en le libérant de ses liens.

Maintenant, il avait même découvert l'amitié, avec Jacob Kowalski, Queenie et… Tina. Elle était bien jolie, même si elle passait son temps à lui crier dessus. Si la famille de Leta l'apprenait… il préférait encore ne pas imaginer les réactions de ces réactionnaires obtus en apprenant qu'il adorait fréquenter un moldu. Ils se féliciteraient sans doute encore une fois d'avoir obligé Leta à rompre avec lui pour par la suite se fiancer avec son frère Thésée, l'homme sensé de la famille à l'avenir prometteur.

Il allait joindre son grand frère, il lui raconterait les tenants et aboutissants des troubles occasionnés par l'ouverture de sa valise par un moldu suivie de la perte dans la nature de quelques uns de ses protégé retrouvés depuis, il allait bien le souligner. Mais qu'en aucun cas, ils ne pouvaient être tenus pour responsables des destructions mystérieuses dans New-York. D'autant plus que les troubles avaient commencé avant son arrivée... Comme héros de guerre, sorcier très puissant, auror anglais réputé dans le monde entier, Thésée avait pour mission de capturer Grindelwald et dans sa dernière lettre, il lui parlait de ses progrès, assez limités pour l'instant. Il devait lui être possible de le renseigner sur Percival Graves, son homologue américain, comprendre ses décisions et de lui donner des conseils pour aplanir ses difficultés avec lui ou servir de pont entre eux deux. Une condamnation à mort ce n'est pas un évènement anodin dans une vie, et ça peut nécessiter un avis compétent et une réévaluation à froid des éléments... Depuis ses fiançailles avec Leta, leurs relations s'étaient un peu distendues mais il était temps de renouer les liens de leur enfance…

* * *

 _ **(1) L**_ _ **e souk**_ _ **Khan el Khal**_ _ **ili**_ _ **au**_ _ **Caire, le grand**_ _ **souk**_ _ **du**_ _ **Caire**_ _ **, est mondialement connu. En plein cœur du Caire islamique, il est délimité au sud par les**_ _ **mosquées**_ _ **Al-Azhar**_ _ **et**_ _ **Al-Hussein**_ _ **et au nord par la mosquée Al-Hakim, entre les deux portes Bab Al-Futuh (porte de la conquête) et Bab An-Nasr (porte de la victoire) dans l'enceinte construite en 1087 pour défendre la ville fatimide d'**_ _ **Al-Qahira**_ _ **(Le Caire).**_

 _ **(**_ _ **2**_ _ **)**_ _ **L**_ _ **es hippogriffes**_ _ **sont des créatures volantes dont la tête, le torse, les ailes et les pattes avant sont celles d'un**_ _ **aigle**_ _ **et dont le corps (y compris les pattes postérieures et la queue) est celui d'un**_ _ **cheval**_ _ **. Leurs yeux sont de couleur**_ _ **orange**_ _ **mais la robe peut avoir plusieurs nuances, comme le noir, vert-bronze, marron-rouge, gris-bleu et blanc rosé, en plus des couleurs des chevaux normaux. L'envergure des ailes d'un adulte est environ de quatre mètres. Ces créatures sont**_ _ **carnivores**_ _ **et extrêmement dangereuses tant qu'elles ne sont pas dressées, cette étape ne devant être prise en charge que par des sorciers ou sorcières qualifiés**_.

 _ **(**_ _ **3**_ _ **)**_ _ **H**_ _ **orklumps**_ _ **créatures scandinaves**_ _ **répandu**_ _ **e**_ _ **s**_ _ **par la suite**_ _ **dans le nord de l'Europe qui ressembl**_ _ **en**_ _ **t à**_ _ **des**_ _ **champignon**_ _ **s**_ _ **rose**_ _ **s**_ _ **charnu**_ _ **s**_ _ **couvert**_ _ **s**_ _ **de soies noires éparses. En dépit de leur apparence de champignons, les Horklumps**_ _ **so**_ _ **nt des animaux. Leur proie de prédilection**_ _ **es**_ _ **t le ver de terre, qu'ils chassent à l'aide de minces tentacules musculaires qu'ils étendent sous terre (un peu comme les champignons propagent le mycélium). Les Horklumps**_ _ **so**_ _ **nt des nicheurs très rapides et p**_ _ **euv**_ _ **ent couvrir un jardin de taille moyenne en quelques jours seulement.**_ _ **L**_ _ **eur jus**_ _ **est**_ _ **utilisé dans une gamme de potions de guérison.**_


	84. Gellert Grindelwald, ou j'ai compris et

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Un cœur endurci ne saurait être déchiré par le remords, ni attendri par la piété. »_

-Saint Bernard de Clairvaux, La considération (1149-1152).

* * *

 **Chapitre 84 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **j'ai compris et c'est trop tard.**

Il devait trouver le temps de retourner à son refuge. Un sentiment obscur d'urgence le prenait à la gorge depuis hier. Mais pas une minute de libre… Entre les réunions au MACUSA, les ordres à donner puisqu'il occupait toujours les oripeaux de Graves, les stratégies pour éviter Picquery, ses recherches de l'obscurus, câliner Croyance, Goldstein et Dragonneau qui revenaient sans cesse et qui maintenant s'étaient enfuis en plus… et il en passait, pas une minute ! Il savait qu'il devait rentrer s'assurer de l'emprisonnement de Lecay, cette pensée d'intermittente était devenue permanente, mais, il ne pouvait pas, pas le temps. Sa tension nerveuse montait et qui dit tension nerveuse, dit… mauvaise humeur ! Emprisonner Lecay était jouer avec une dose de dynamite dont la mèche allumée n'a pas de longueur connue, la situation explosait toujours mais jamais au moment où vous, vous vous y attendiez. Croyance, n'avançait pas dans ses recherches, il était désespérant de nullité… Lecay au moins, était un être magique, pas un cracmol sans aucune valeur. Sans oublier que de voir un peu de doute s'immiscer lentement mais surement dans son esprit… C'était distrayant, comme une expérience qui progresse et évolue comme prévu. Parce qu'elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que révéler l'existence des sorciers déclencherait une guerre entre les mondes magique et non-magique. Ce n'était pas la fin du Secret Magique qui posait un réel problème à l'auror, c'était le renouveau des combats. Comme beaucoup de personnes, de soldats, ayant été confrontés de très, trop près aux hostilités, elle en était encore traumatisée. Grindelwald n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de la convaincre qu'il pouvait empêcher cet enfer de recommencer… Parce qu'elle était aussi méfiante qu'opiniâtre, l'animal. Mais, il pouvait y arriver. Il avait bien fait croire à tout le monde sorcier que Nurmengard se trouvait en Suisse, alors que son château était dans les Alpes autrichiennes. Certes, ce n'était pas loin, mais lorsqu'on cherche quelqu'un, un seul mètre de différence changeait tout.

Tout à coup, l'appel arriva. Croyance avait trouvé. Croyance venait de l'appeler par l'intermédiaire de son pendentif des Reliques de la Mort. Ça y était, il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur l'obscurus ! Ce misérable cracmol avait enfin prouvé son utilité, depuis des semaines, il supportait ses geignements, ses pleurs, ses doutes, le consolait, l'encourageait, c'était quelqu'un de faible, de répugnant, un dégénéré issu de sorciers qui avaient sans doute été eux-mêmes des êtres faibles et sans valeur aucune.

Quand _Le Plus Grand Bien_ serait advenu, il prendrait des mesures pour limiter ces faux-sorciers… Déjà, quand il était élève de l'école de Durmstang, il était réputé pour son intelligence et son intérêt envers la magie noire. Certains le disaient renvoyé de l'école à 16 ans, en vérité, c'était lui qui était parti quand il avait compris que personne ne pourrait plus rien lui apprendre dans cette école de minables. Le seul point positif de sa scolarité avait-il coutume de penser, était qu'il avait tissé des liens avec un élève un peu plus jeune, un peu moins doué que lui mais qui avait tout de même de réelles compétences… Puis en 1899, lors de son voyage à l'étranger, Gellert Grindelwald avait rencontré Albus Dumbledore quand il était rentré à Godric's Hollow suite au décès de sa mère, Kendra Dumbledore. Grindelwald était à cette époque hébergé par sa grande-tante Bathilta Tourdesac. Et là, tous deux avaient jeté les bases _du_ _Plus Grand Bien_ _,_ qui visait à supprimer le Code International du Secret Magiquepour établir une domination des sorciers sur les Moldus dans leurs propres intérêts bien sûr, quand ils s'étaient séparés, après une grande dispute, il était parti et avait continué seul à travailler pour la mise en œuvre de ce qui avait été leur projet commun. Tout cela à cause de cet imbécile d'Abelforth et de la mort d'Ariana, son seul regret. Il regrettait amèrement le précipice que cela avait creusé entre Albus et lui, mais aussi cette mort inutile, chose qu'il avait en horreur. Mais, il avait tourné la page et continué à tracer son chemin pour le Plus Grand Bien. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait éliminer Albus. Le Pacte de Sang qu'ils avaient passé, les empêchait de s'attaquer directement. Mais avec cet Obscurial… Dumbledore ne serait plus un problème. Maintenant, près de trente ans plus tard, il touchait au but !

Il transplana jusqu'à l'église des Fidèles de Salem, détruite, Chasteté et Mary Lou mortes étendues au sol au milieu des décombres. L'obscurus avait encore sévi. Cette fois-ci, la piste était chaude. Croyance, les doigts crispé sur son pendentif était réfugié au fond de l'église, pelotonné dans un coin, pleurnichant, terrifié. Insupportable.

-L'obscurial… était là ? Où est-il allé ?

-Aidez-moi. Aidez-moi.

 _Mais idiot, tu ne Veux pas comprendre… Comprendre combien il est important que je retrouve l'obscurial ! Avec lui, je serais enfin le maître des sorciers, il me le faut. Dragonneau peut penser ce qu'il veut, un obscurus n'est pas un simple parasite tueur de son hôte, c'est une force de la nature ultime, capable de dompter toutes les oppositions, d'imposer son possesseur au monde entier._ Dragonneau lui avait raconté qu'on ne pouvait pas séparer l'animal de son porteur sans leur décès commun, mais il avait réussit à en enfermer un dans cette bulle d'énergie après la mort de la gamine. Quand il l'avait tenue entre ses mains, il avait ressenti la puissance infinie qui l'habitait. Or celui qui sévissait en ce moment à New-York était des centaines de fois plus puissant… Il lui fallait capturer l'hôte et l'amener à le servir…. Et maintenant ! Avant que cet idiot d'idéaliste ne lui mette la main dessus et ne réussisse à le maîtriser. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui le sous-estimaient, estimant que le Dragonneau le plus dangereux était Thésée sous prétexte que c'était un héros de guerre honoré et un grand auror. Foutaises, le pire des deux était celui-là avec ses grands yeux bleus d'ahuri, son sourire timide et son air rêveur. Il était capable de déplacer les montagnes pour sauver un Billywig, alors que ne ferait-il pour sauver un humain et un animal _indissociablement_ liés. La preuve, cette cruche de Godstein et lui avaient réussi à s'échapper du MACUSA, alors que leur sort était sensé être réglé par des Exécuteurs compétents.

-Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu avais une autre sœur ?

Voilà que Croyance se remettait à pleurer. Grindelwald dut faire un effort pour garder son calme. Il y avait des choses à faire bien plus importantes que de voir un pitoyable sans-pouvoir pleurer. Comme s'assurer que cette sale Lecay était toujours enfermée. Le manque de nouvelles venant de son repère l'inquiétait profondément.

-Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi.

Il ne savait plus que dire ça… Ça y était, il avait craqué et avait giflé Croyance.

-Ta sœur court un très grand danger. Nous devons la trouver.

Avant que les aurors américains ne mettent la main sur elle. S'ils pensaient ne pas pouvoir la contrôler, ils la tueraient sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui serait un gâchis incommensurable. Même s'il pourrait alors utiliser l'exemple de cette pauvre enfant assassinée par les aurors, etc, etc, pour convaincre d'autres personnes de le rejoindre. Dans toutes les situations, il y a du bon à prendre pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui. Et puis, ses fidèles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir combien d'humains avait tué l'enfant en question. Et puis, ses victimes n'étaient que des non-maj's. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Il fallait agir vite, il attrapa Croyance, stupéfait qui ne bougeait plus, _au moins il ne pleurniche plus non plus, c'est déjà ça !_ Et transplanèrent avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de la destruction de l'église des Fidèles de Salem et ne pose trop de questions.

Guidé par Croyance, ils arrivèrent au domicile de l'ancienne famille de Modestie. _Encore un immeuble miteux, décidément, il vaudrait mieux raser tout le quartier pour tout reconstruire en une fois, économie de moyens._ De toutes manières, c'était des non-maj's qui vivaient ici, alors, ce ne sera pas une grande perte, surtout si c'était pour garantir aux sorciers de la classe ouvrière des logements confortables… Oui, en utilisant cet argument, il pourrait faire passer cette pilule sans aucun problème.

Lorsqu'il aurait l'Obscurial à son service, les contre-temps qu'il avait eu à cause de la disparition de certains de ses adeptes ne seraient plus importants. Il pourrait même se servir de lui pour les retrouver, augmentant son prestige auprès d'eux en leur prouvant qu'il se souciait réellement d'eux et avait le pouvoir de les sauver.

Il avait enfin retrouvé Modestie recroquevillée dans un coin, terrorisée, tremblante, totalement affolée par la mention du nom de son frère. Et c'est là qu'il avait compris son erreur, sa plus grande erreur : Croyance ! Croyance était l'Obscurial.

-Croyance… Je te dois des excuses…

-Je vous faisais confiance. Je croyais que vous étiez mon ami. Je croyais que vous étiez différent.

Et il se permettait de se mettre en colère, en plus ! Sa rage le déchirait de l'intérieur, ses traits se déformaient, l'obscurus allait prendre le pouvoir. De sa voix la plus calme, il devait lui parler, le ramener vers lui, renouer leurs liens de confiance. Rien à faire, la fureur augmentait, l'animal allait prendre le dessus. Maintenant, il avait un problème de première grandeur à gérer, de taille internationale, même… Il comptait trouver son obscurial tranquillement, sans prévenir personne et surtout pas le MACUSA, l'amadouer, le tranquilliser puis l'embrigader et le mettre à son service. À ce moment là, seulement informer le monde magique… Ou plutôt le mettre devant le fait accompli quand il aurait pris le pouvoir. Picquery et toute sa clique en prison, et lui et ses disciples à leur place… Après mettre au pas les moldus aurait été une formalité. Plan simple et jusqu'à maintenant en bonne voie !

-Tu peux le contrôler, Croyance.

-Je crois pas que j'en ai envie, monsieur Graves.

Mais voilà, la boulette ! Il n'avait pas su reconnaître l'obscurial, il avait trop écouté les experts, ceux qui se croyaient bien informés… Un enfant, tu parles ! La peste soit les crétins qui se croient utiles… Et maintenant cet imbécile était en colère ! Et il en profitait pour se transformer en boule d'énergie, un grondement effroyable, inhumain, son corps tout entier explosant en une masse obscure qui bondit par la fenêtre, le manquant de peu avant de partir passer sa rage sur la ville… Tout en nuances et discrétion !

Il aurait quand même pu lui dire que c'était lui le possédé, depuis qu'il lui en parlait, avec deux sous d'intelligence… En premier, il était urgent de le retrouver, de le calmer s'il le pouvait ou de le maîtriser dans le cas contraire et en tous cas de le soustraire au MACUSA.

L'explosion genre _je détruis le ville entière_ n'allait pas passer inaperçue…


	85. Seraphina Picquery, ou l'Auror et la Pré

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Les ennemis les plus à redouter ne sont jamais ceux qu'on s'apprête à combattre : ce sont les illusions par lesquelles on se laisse aveugler. Ce sont elles qui égarent les gouvernements et les peuples, les partis et les hommes. »_

-Émile de Girardin, Les pensées et maximes (1867)

* * *

 **Chapitre 85 : Seraphina Picquery, ou l'Auror et la Présidente.**

Elle était encore en train de travailler lorsque ça avait commencé. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi, tout ce qu'elle savait était que Bluesky avait débarqué dans son bureau. Il avait la mine sombre, celle des mauvais jours. Cela tombait bien, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne journée également. Graves était introuvable, Goldstein et Dragonneau avaient échappé aux aurors, et par la grâce de Merlin, avant d'être exécutés, ce qui lui évitait bien des paperasses et des ennuis avec les familles… Mais tout cela, Bluesky devait déjà être au courant, donc inutile de s'en plaindre devant lui.

-C'est l'heure ?

-Grayson est dans une cellule, prêt à être jugé pour ses crimes… Il manque plus que la tête de l'organisation et un peu de nettoyage par-ci par-là…

Grayson… Ce n'était pas surprenant. Grindelwald avait dû planter bien profondément ses griffes dans le gouvernement américain, et ce sale traître était… Seraphina était si en colère qu'elle ne trouvait pas de terme correct pour définir Grayson à cet instant. Étant donné son grade, elle allait laisser une note pour que ce soit Bluesky qui l'interroge. Le vieil auror n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer facilement et lui réclamerait des preuves et des faits précis qui seraient soigneusement vérifiés.

Depuis la veille, la prison du MACUSA regorgeait de monde, on poussait les murs. Ou plutôt on empilait les cages les unes sur les autres. Chaque prisonnier était dans une cage aux quatre murs de grilles, deux avantages : ils ne pouvaient jamais échapper aux regards des gardiens, rajouter une cage pour un nouvel arrivant était facile. Inconvénients, pas de discrétion, ils communiquaient facilement entre eux et, elle devait l'avouer, les Droits de l'Homme de ces idiots de français pas vraiment respectés, mais ça c'était accessoire, ils n'étaient pas des hommes au sens littéral du terme mais des sorciers. Et puis la politique des sorciers ne regarde pas les non-maj's, après tout, _que chacun s'occupe de ses affaires et les_ _vaches_ _seront bien gardées_ , comme disent encore ces maudits français, ou à peu près… On commençait à vider les geôles du Coven. Beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles, de découvertes, de fidèles amis démasqués… Le monde des sorciers était en révolution, les certitudes disparaissaient, les problèmes de conscience apparaissaient… De quel côté se ranger, pourquoi avaient-ils trahi, qu'aurais-je fait à leur place ? Les conversations tournaient toutes autour de ça…

Ce n'était pas bon. Sans être auror, Seraphina savait que le moral était important lorsque la situation était aussi… Aussi compliquée. Mais se rendre compte qu'il y avait des traitres au sein même de leurs rangs… C'était un coup dur. Et sans doute pas le seul problème auquel ils devraient faire face.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Graves ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Son Directeur de la Sécurité Magique était injoignable et elle avait besoin de mettre la main dessus. Le regard que lui lança Bluesky fit comprendre à Seraphina qu'il y avait avec lui un plus gros problème qu'une exécution injustifiée. Qu'est-ce que Graves avait fait ? Est-ce que quelqu'un le faisait chanter ? Si oui comment et pourquoi ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec la disparition de Mercy Lecay ? Oui, cela devait être ça. Elle disparaît et Graves se met à agir étrangement… Il y avait quelques années, des bruits avaient couru sur un attachement mutuel, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas s'occuper des affaires personnelles de ses collaborateurs, préservation de leur vie privée et aussi prudence : elle ne prenait jamais parti en cas de séparation... Après la démission de Lecay, certains murmures insinuaient qu'elle était partie à cause de Graves… Seraphina ne pouvait pas croire à l'autre option qui serait… Serait qu'il se serait rangé du côté des ennemis des États-Unis de lui-même. Ce qui était impossible, cet homme avait toujours tout sacrifié pour son pays, il n'allait pas le trahir sur un simple coup de tête.

-Cela, madame, est une conversation que nous aurons dans quelques heures. Il y a trop de choses en jeu pour laisser les murs nous écouter.

Elle n'aimait pas quand Bluesky lui faisait ce coup-là. Elle savait que c'était pour son bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison, elle était la Présidente du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique, nom d'un hibou ! Mais vu qu'il avait l'habitude de lâcher ses aurors sur des missions sans leur donner tous les paramètres… Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre quand il lui disait qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Elle pouvait toujours taper du poing sur la table, mais elle doutait que cela marche, ce vieux lascar avait « dompté » d'autres Présidents avant elle. Tout ce qui pouvait la consoler était que son mandat finissait en 1928 et promis, juré, craché, elle ne se présentera pas pour un troisième !

Un bruit strident sortit de la poche de Bluesky. Ce dernier sortit un miroir de sa poche et ce qu'il y vit lui fit pousser une série de jurons inventive. Quelle catastrophe venait-elle de leur tomber sur la tête ?

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, madame, je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de vous au Service des Affaires Majeures.

Seraphina n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir pourquoi, mais, elle avait signé pour ce travail, maintenant, il fallait bien qu'elle en assume les conséquences.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, elle comprit pourquoi Bluesky avait soudainement vu sa journée empirer, ce qui par effet ricochet allait rendre la sienne terrible par la même occasion : la carte des activités magiques de New-York s'allumait en montrant les zones d'activité magique intense. Seraphina voyait la chose qui ravageait sa ville progresser ouvertement. Les Exterminateurs haut-gradés l'entouraient. Elle les avait fait venir pour avoir leur avis sur la situation. Et voilà que la chose avait échappé à tout contrôle. L'obscurus, si Dragonneau avait raison, était hors de contrôle, ils allaient devoir l'acculer et le détruire avant qu'il y ait plus de victimes et de dommages.

-Réglez ça… Ou nous serons découverts et ce sera la guerre.

Ils transplanèrent tous immédiatement sans poser plus de questions, sauf Bluesky. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils allaient faire à cette chose. Elle ne serait même pas surprise si tous les aurors étant dans la zone de New-York se retrouvaient brusquement tirés de leur lit et ceux des alentours appelés en renfort.

-Je crois, madame la Présidente que nous n'aurons pas à avoir la discussion difficile que je vous ai promis.

C'est seulement sur ces mots que Bluesky transplana avant qu'elle ait pu lui poser la moindre question. Seraphina était seule avec ses gardes du corps. Elle avait le choix de rester ici, bien tranquille ou… D'un pas décidé, elle alla chercher son manteau. Dès que la menace sera localisée de façon fiable, elle se rendrait sur place et prendrait ses responsabilités.


	86. Mercy Lecay, ou fin de mission

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« J'avais l'impression que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, même si ma montre affirmait que ça ne faisait que quelques heures. Le même effet qu'un décalage horaire, sauf qu'au lieu de franchir des fuseaux, on franchit des évènements. Pour peu qu'ils soient assez traumatisants et se produisent à la chaine, la perception du temps se met à se déformer. »_

-Hector Bluesky à Mercy Lecay en 1912.

* * *

 **Chapitre 86 :** **Mercy Lecay, ou** **fin de mission.**

Mercy courrait d'une urgence à une autre. Au début, c'était des combats avec des Fanatiques de Grindelwald un peu partout en ville, et elle reconnaissait que dans certains cas, elle aurait pu y aller avec un peu plus de douceur. Mais certains d'entre eux avaient tenu des propos… Disons qu'ils émettaient des suppositions erronées et injurieuses pour toutes honnêtes femmes sur sa relation avec Grindelwald. Étant une femme faisant un métier « d'hommes », elle avait l'habitude des remarques désobligeantes, mais, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Grindelwald… Franchement, elle avait meilleur goût que cela. Cet homme pouvait se montrer aussi charmant que séduisant, mais, il restait un homme qui se transformerait en tyran si on le laissait faire. Comme tous les hommes à la réflexion... sauf que lui serait bien plus tyrannique que la moyenne ! Et Mercy n'avait jamais été douée pour obéir sans poser des questions.

Les combats étaient difficiles car les aurors affrontaient des fanatiques qui employaient tous les sorts à leur disposition, même les interdits, d'ailleurs c'étaient sans doute leurs préférés vu leur fréquence ! Ils devaient aussi rester discrets et prendre garde à qu'il n'y est pas de sorts perdus touchant un non-maj' alors que leurs adversaires n'en avait rien à faire. Par chance, une bonne organisation avait empêché des pertes et limité leurs blessés. Tout s'annonçait donc bien jusqu'à ce qu'un gros nuage noir se mette à ravager New-York. À cet instant, Mercy se retrouva partagée. Devait-elle tout laisser tomber et allez secourir les non-maj's, en tablant que de toutes façons, le Secret Magique était mort ? Ou devait-elle continuer sa mission initiale ? Elle savait que la bonne réponse, celle que se devait de faire tout bon auror, était qu'il était plus important de capturer un partisan de Grindelwald qui pourrait tuer trente non-maj's dès demain, plutôt que de sauver un seul non-maj'. Mais, elle était fatiguée de cette histoire de bien commun.

Elle mit à terre son adversaire actuel, l'attacha et envoya un bleu faire une livraison express aux geôles du MACUSA, ensuite, elle alla secourir les non-maj's… Solidifier les murs de leur habitation, jeter un charme protecteur pour empêcher l'Obscurus de les atteindre, empêcher des passants d'être atteints par des débris… C'était important. C'était ce qui devait être fait à cet instant. Elle aurait tout le temps de traquer des criminels demain. Aujourd'hui, elle devait empêcher de nouvelles victimes. Parce les règles d'un auror était _servir, se battre et protéger, jusqu'à la mort_ , sinon, elle n'avait pas tout compris. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les règles. Au collège ses professeurs disaient qu'elle était aussi intelligente que dissipée.

Percival venait de se réveiller, il n'était pas en grande forme c'était vrai mais elle avait confiance en deux choses : le tonus de Perce et le talent de Sara. D'ici quelques jours June se mariait et ils seraient présents tous les deux, d'ailleurs dès qu'elle aurait un instant de libre, elle lui enverrait un hibou en lui demandant de prévoir un smoking supplémentaire, Mercy n'était pas certaine que Percival souhaite continuer à utiliser sa garde-robe alors qu'un mage noir avait pioché dedans des mois durant. Elle pensait plutôt que non, son premier réflexe serait de tout bruler et d'enterrer les cendres... Et le connaissant, il allait même réfléchir à changer de baguette. Pour ce qui en était de la maison, ça c'était certain, personnellement un cottage dans les bois serait idéal, elle n'avait jamais aimé cette grande demeure dans le quartier chic de New-York. Cette mission allait bientôt prendre fin, ils s'offriraient quelques vacances avant de reprendre le boulot. Peut-être même irait-elle rendre visite à sa vieille belle-mère… Avoir fréquenté à hautes doses un mage noir dingue relativisait la nocivité de Madame Graves Mère. D'ailleurs leur première rencontre, au chevet de Perce s'était bien passée, elle l'avait même remercié d'avoir secouru son fils… Sans doute un coup de Bluesky, influencé par Sophie, il devenait entremetteur sur son vieil âge...

Bon. Bien entendu après avoir dit quelques mots gentils du bout des lèvres, elle avait jeté à Mercy un regard… Ou plutôt Le Regard que jette une femme à une autre pour juger de l'apparence de sa « rivale ». Inutile de parler du petit sourire en coin de l'insupportable vieille. Ni du fait que Mercy lui avait sauté au cou en lui faisant un gros câlin et en la remerciant d'être toujours aussi charmante. Pour sûr que Madame Graves en avait été surprise. Ensuite, Mercy était repartie comme si de rien n'était. Le mieux dans l'histoire était que cette chère Morticia ne pouvait rien dire.

-Mercy !

Elle se retourna et vit que Maxime courait sur elle. Allait-il lui reprocher de ne pas respecter le plan ? Il serait bien placé pour le faire, lui qui pouvait s'assoir sur le règlement aussi souvent qu'elle. Chose qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui signaler s'il osait lui dire qu'elle devait suivre aveuglement les ordres.

-Sara t'a dit de ne pas trop forcer sur les sorts complexes et délicats tant que ta magie n'est pas de nouveau stable. Laisse-moi m'occuper des protections pendant que tu couvres mes arrières.

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais si elle lui disait de se jeter du haut d'une falaise, il le ferait, certain qu'elle avait un plan pour qu'il s'en sorte… D'un autre côté, s'il lui demandait, elle le ferait, certaine qu'il la rattraperait.

Ce n'était pas une certitude née de l'amour mais d'une confiance aveugle. Celle qu'on a envers d'une personne qui s'est toujours tenue à nos côtés quoiqu'il advienne. Quoiqu'ils se soient mutuellement fait, Maxime et elle seraient toujours partenaires dans le crime ou dans une chasse.


	87. Porpentina Goldstein, ou la vérité dévoi

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Il n'y a jamais eu de bonne guerre ni de mauvaise paix. »_

-Benjamin Franklin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 87 : ****Porpentina Goldstein, ou la vérité dévoilée.**

Elle avait tenté de ralentir le Directeur Graves, mais Tina l'avait à peine gêné. Elle savait que c'était un grand auror, un excellent combattant… Mais, elle avait espéré au moins lui donner un peu plus de difficultés. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de lui jeter un sort. Il lui avait jeté un simple « Vous avez le chic pour débarquer là où l'on ne veut pas de vous » avant de lui jeter une voiture. Il avait fallu Graves moins d'une minute montre en main pour la mettre à terre. Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée il avait déjà transplané.

Elle avait fini par les rejoindre à la station City Hall. Norbert et Graves étaient en mauvaise posture, attaqués par l'obscurial et elle s'était interposée pour les sauver. Croyance se montrait hésitant… La raison. Elle en appela à la raison et à sa reconnaissance, n'avait-elle pas été la seule à prendre sa défense quand son odieuse marâtre le battait, elle en avait même été traînée dans la boue et perdu son emploi... Ça marchait. Croyence reprenait le dessus sur son monstre interne. Ses traits revenaient, l'ombre s'effaçait. Pendant un temps, elle crut y arriver. Enfin, Croyance commençait à se calmer. Elle allait pouvoir le protéger, prouver au Congrès Magique qu'il n'était pas un danger…Mais… Graves ne l'aida pas, son attitude agressive envers Norbert, l'ambiance de violence et de combats… La colère remontait, Croyence luttait, mais s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde… disparaissait sous la noirceur. Croyence et son obscurial luttaient pour la domination de leur être commun, ils étaient tous deux sur l'arrête d'un précipice, lequel tomberait ?

Tout ce jouait en cet instant, elle avait besoin qu'un sentiment de sécurité et de confiance supplante la violence et la peur. Elle pouvait y arriver, Croyence luttait, se raccrochait à elle comme un homme en train de se noyer à une bouée au creux des vagues déchaînées… Mais avant qu'il n'ait vaincu son monstre et retrouvé sa forme humaine, au moins une dizaine d'aurors envahirent le lieu. Sans un mot, ils se mirent à tirer malgré l'ordre de Graves de n'en rien faire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer... Impuissante, elle entendait Croyance hurler alors que des sortilèges le traversaient sans pitié. Sous la pression, l'Obscurus implosa en une boule de magie blanche qui submergea la masse noire. La puissance du phénomène projeta en arrière Tina, Norbert et Graves. La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait échoué. Croyence avait été sacrifié, inutilement, pour rien, et elle n'avait pu le sauver… Graves remonta sur le quai et s'approcha aussi prêt que possible de l'endroit où s'était tenu l'Obscurus. Les aurors firent quelques pas vers lui.

-Bande d'idiots. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

La Présidente Picquery émergea de la foule d'aurors.

-L'Obscurial a été tué sur mes ordres, monsieur Graves.

-Oui. Et l'Histoire ne manquera pas de nous le rappeler, madame la Présidente, répliqua-t-il.

Graves s'avança vers la Présidente. Tina avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus furieux que ce qu'il laissait voir.

-Ce qui s'est passé ce soir était une erreur.

Elle ne pouvait pas le contredire. Croyance n'avait pas à payer de sa vie l'orgueil, la méchanceté et l'incompréhension des autres.

-Il était responsable de la mort d'un non-maj'. Il a mis notre communauté en péril. L'une de nos lois les plus sacrées a été enfreinte.

-Une loi qui nous contraint à nous terrer comme des rats. Un loi qui nous ordonne de cacher notre vraie nature. Une loi qui exige que ceux qui lui obéissent rasent les murs de crainte qu'ils ne soient découverts. Alors je vous le demande madame la Présidente… Je vous le demande à tous. Qui cette loi protège-t-elle ? Nous ? Ou eux ?

Tina n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Et elle pensait que c'était le cas de beaucoup de ses collègues. Percival Graves… Il ne pouvait pas… C'était tout simplement impossible.

-Je refuse d'obéir plus longtemps, fit-il en tournant les talons s'éloignant des aurors.

-Aurors, confisquez sa baguette magique à monsieur Graves, ordonna la Présidente Picquery, et escortez-le jusqu'au…

Un mur de lumière blanche se dressa, barrant le chemin de Graves. Tina savait déjà que sa baguette serait du côté de celles de ses frères d'armes. À vrai dire, dès qu'il avait commencé à parler, elle avait compris qu'il fallait l'arrêter. Pourtant, lorsque le combat commença, elle resta pétrifiée.

Graves réfléchit un instant, un rictus de dérision et d'agacement sur les lèvres, il fit volte-face revenant en arrière d'un pas décidé, jetant des sortilèges sur les deux groupes d'Aurors qui lui faisaient face.

Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés et pourtant à chaque fois, le Directeur Graves, les bloquait d'un simple mouvement de baguette nonchalant. Il ripostait et déjà un auror était tombé ! Puis plusieurs autres ! Il faisait montre d'une très grande dextérité, telle qu'elle aurait eu du mal à y croire si elle ne l'avait vue… Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était un duelliste hors pair, même si elle n'avait jamais eu le plaisir de le voir affronter un adversaire lors d'une joute rituelle, sa réputation était forte au MACUSA. Mais là, ça dépassait et de loin les meilleures performances des meilleurs jouteurs… Il donnait l'impression d'une grande fluidité, d'une vraie facilité, d'une immense expérience, et surtout de réels danger et pouvoir de nuisance : seul, il tenait la dragée haute à un groupe d'aurors expérimentés et se permettait même, en cet instant précis, de faire pencher les plateaux de la balance de son côté ! La probabilité non pas qu'il gagne le combat, mais qu'il s'échappe était devenue réelle et augmentait ! Le directeur Graves montrait une valeur au combat insoupçonnée…

C'est à ce moment-là que Norbert intervint. Comme toujours avec lui, il avait son petit sourire timide, et ...attendrissant- ne te laisse pas distraire ma fille- quand il sortit un tour, ou plutôt un truc-animal de sa poche et le jeta vers Graves. Ce cocon se déploya en un animal étonnant et magnifique qui volait autour du Directeur de toutes ses ailes, leur permettant de reprendre leurs esprits et de sortir leur baguette. Norbert lança alors à travers les airs une corde crépitante de lumière qui enveloppa Graves, l'immobilisant. Il essayait de la repousser, mais il trébucha et tomba à genoux.

\- Accio !

Elle rattrapa la baguette de Graves d'un geste leste, pendant que l'animal planait majestueusement au-dessus d'eux avant de reprendre sa place dans son cocon vert, dans la poche de Norbert… Norbert pointa sa baguette sur Graves.

-Revelio, fit-il.

Graves se transforma. Ses cheveux bruns devinrent d'un blond presque blanc… Sa peau perdit sa couleur pour devenir particulièrement pâle… Ses yeux… Grindelwald… C'était Gellert Grindelwald. Ce… Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, vu la tête des autres aurors, c'était la vérité. Pendant tout ce temps, cela n'avait jamais été Graves. Depuis quand ? Comment ? Ils avaient été particulièrement aveugles. Mais surtout, où était le véritable Graves ? La Présidente Picquery s'approcha du mage noir à pas mesurés… Telle une reine guerrière.

-Vous croyez que vous me garderez prisonnier ? Les mit au défi le Bulgare.

-Nous nous y emploierons, monsieur Grindelwald.

Le mage noir fixa la Présidente et deux aurors l'obligèrent à se relever et l'emmènent vers l'entrée du métro. En passant devant Norbert, il s'arrêta.

-Allons-nous mourir un peu ?

Les aurors l'obligèrent à avancer. La dernière phrase de Grindelwald mit Tina particulièrement mal à l'aise, mais plus que les mots, le petit sourire railleur… Elle sentit à ce moment là que l'histoire n'était qu'à son début.

C'est à ce moment-là que Queenie et Jacob apparurent. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait le don d'être où il ne fallait pas, ça devait en fait tenir de famille ! Amener un non-maj' en une pareille assemblée… Madame Picquery ne pouvait pas passer à côté…

-Nous vous devons des excuses, Monsieur Dragonneau. Mais la communauté magique est démasquée. Nous ne pouvons oublietter toute une ville.

-En vérité, je crois que si.

Là il avait posé sa valise grande ouverte sous l'immense trou de la voûte du métro et un magnifique et immense oiseau en sortit en un tourbillon de plumes et de vent. Elle, elle connaissait certaines des créatures de Norbert mais elle pouvait imaginer la surprise des autres.

-Je voulais attendre qu'on soient arrivés en Arizona. Mais il semble que tu sois notre seul espoir, Frank.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et s'étreignirent avec un telle tendresse… Tout le monde, même le plus obtus, pouvait sentir l'amour et la confiance qui unissaient ces deux êtres.

-Tu me manqueras aussi.

L'oiseau-tonnerre s'envola haut dans les airs, la fiole de liquide bleu lancée par Norbert dans le bec. De plus en plus haut, il était devenu invisible, maintenant dans les nuages d'orages qui s'accumulaient sur la ville. Des éclairs, parfois d'un bleu étincelant, jaillissaient de tous côtés… et la pluie commença à tomber, drue, abondante et surtout agréable. On ressentait un appel de l'eau, une envie irrépressible de ressentir sa fraîcheur bienfaisante et apaisante, une promesse de plaisir, une façon subtile de s'assurer que tout les non-maj's seraient oubliettés… Les passants reprenaient leur chemin, dociles, leurs mauvais souvenirs effacés. Chacune et chacun retournait à ses affaires quotidiennes comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit.

Les aurors sillonnaient les rues en lançant des sortilèges de Réparation pour reconstruire la ville : immeubles et voitures étaient reconstitués, les rues retrouvaient leur aspect. Les rails du tramway tordus reprenaient leur aspect normal. Le plafond se répara.

-Ils ne se souviendront de rien. Ce venin a un pouvoir oubliettant incroyablement puissant.

-Nous vous devons une fière chandelle, monsieur Dragonneau. Maintenant, faites sortir cette valise de New-York, ordonna la Présidente Picquery d'une voix douce.

-Oui madame la Présidente.

Madame Picquery commença à partir avant de se reprendre, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose.

-Est-ce que ce Non-maj' est encore ici ? Dit-elle alors que son regard se posa sur Jacob. Oubliettez-le. On ne peut faire aucune exception. Je regrette, mais… un seul témoin et… Vous connaissez la loi. Je vous laisse dire au revoir.

Ça y était, ça devait arriver, leur formidable aventure avec Jacob allait devoir prendre fin. Elle avait bien vu l'attachement naissant de Queenie pour le non-maj', elle connaissait sa sœur, si charmante, si jolie, si attirante pour la gent masculine. Monsieur Abernathy, par exemple en était fou, il perdait tous ses moyens devant elle… et elle en profitait honteusement pour faire ce qui lui convenait, comme par exemple quand elle les avait fait sortir cachés dans la valise de Norbert… Tina ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tête de son patron quand Queenie lui avait innocemment proposé de lui montrer ses affaires féminines… Jusqu'à maintenant aucun des sorciers qu'ils avaient rencontrés n'avait retenu son attention, et comble de l'ironie c'était un simple non-maj', aspirant boulanger, qui semblait retenir son attention et la séduire… Que de problèmes à venir… Secret magique, regards des autres, conséquences, opprobre, jugement et pas seulement moral, emprisonnement au cas où ça se passerait mal… il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle et lui fasse comprendre l'absurdité et surtout le danger de la situation.

Mais avec Queenie, il serait difficile de lui faire entendre raison, sous ses dehors timides et doux, elle pouvait montrer un entêtement absolu et d'une volonté inébranlable. C'était sans doute un peu la faute de Tina qui n'avait jamais su vraiment lui dire non… Depuis la mort de leurs parents, sa petite sœur avait peur de se sentir rejetée ou abandonnée, elle s'était fortement attachée à Jacob en ces quelques jours et aurait sans doute beaucoup de mal à surmonter son départ… Bien sûr, elles n'en avaient jamais parlé mais Tina connaissait les failles de sa sœur et lui faire changer d'avis serait peut-être impossible. La soutenir dans ces moments très douloureux pour elle allait être sa prochaine mission, si elle le lui permettait...


	88. Ann Blanchard, ou la Légende de Sleepy H

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Tout le problème est là. Il est mort depuis longtemps. »_

-Ichabod Crane, Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

 **Chapitre 88 :** **Ann Blanchard, ou la Légende de Sleepy Hollow.**

La majorité des gens ont peur du noir sans savoir pourquoi. Ann était une Nécromancienne et savait pourquoi elle avait peur du noir. Les morts l'appelaient, ils répondaient à son pouvoir. Dans la plus haute antiquité, les Nécromanciens Perses communiquaient avec les morts et pouvaient ainsi transmettre leurs volontés aux vivants. Les Grecs aussi les honoraient et les considéraient comme les portes-paroles des Morts et surtout d'Hadès, souverain des Enfers. Au Nécromantion de l'Achéron, les mortels venaient se soumettre à de terribles épreuves pour prouver qu'ils étaient dignes de recevoir un conseil de les ancêtres décédés. Oui, à une autre époque, elle aurait été honorée… Mais plus aujourd'hui. Les gens avaient compris à quel point les Nécromanciens pouvaient être dangereux et les avaient pourchassés et détruits… En Europe, les dernières lignées de ses semblables s'étaient éteintes depuis des dizaines d'années.

Elle était descendue dans la cave du Coven qui maintenant que les prisonniers avaient été transférés au MACUSA était redevenue ce qu'elle était depuis toujours : une cave à vin minuscule. Les différents Grands Maîtres de Sleepy Hollow n'avaient pas de grands œnologues, les vins étaient réservés aux visiteurs de marque et ils recevaient peu… cela devait être un point commun entre tous les Suprêmes. Avoir un rôle au premier rang, mais rester quand même dans l'ombre. Celle de la Nouvelle-Orléans faisait cela aussi. Toute la bonne société de Louisiane la connaissait et la fréquentait, mais personne extérieur à leur groupe ne savait qu'elle était à la tête du Coven local.

Ann ferma les yeux. Mercy était repartie. Le devoir avant tout. C'était admirable. Mais Ann avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un lui conseille de s'arrêter. Que c'était une mauvaise idée… Mais en réalité, à la réflexion, c'était la seule chose possible. Mathieu Lecay, l'oncle défunt de Mercy, disait toujours qu'être bon ou mauvais n'avait aucune importance, que ce n'était qu'une affaire de point de vue, tant ce que l'on faisait était juste. Et elle voulait faire de ce principe l'axe de sa vie. Ce qu'elle voulait faire était juste, après avoir pesé des jours et des nuits entières le pour et le contre elle en était sûre, tout comme ce que faisait Mercy. Par contre, ce qui était injuste était de se sentir blessée parce que Mercy devait faire son travail.

Dans les caves du coven, Ann était à la recherche du Cavalier sans Tête. Il devait se sentir bien esseulé depuis qu' il n'avait plus d'activité. Pendant plusieurs semaines, de nombreux prisonniers à faire puis à garder et depuis quelques jours la prison était vide et là était le problème : un geôlier dans une prison aux cellules vides était ridicule, que dire quand il n'avait plus de prison… Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup changé, les contacts amicaux des aurors, les missions de confiance en douceur et cerise sur le gâteau avoir retrouvé son sabre… Et maintenant, tout le monde était parti vers New-York à la chasse aux traîtres ou au bizarre. Paradoxalement c'est cent quarante-sept ans après sa mort, qu'Helmut Von Kirtsen était devenu un être humain au meilleur sens du terme et qu'il avait découvert l'amitié. Mieux vaut tard que jamais diraient certains…

Peut-être en serait-il de même pour Gindelwald… Parfois elle rêvait : on est en 1926, presque 27, si on l'attrape, on le juge, on le condamne, on rejette les appels, on l'exécute, 1928-29 on ajoute cent cinquante pour être sûrs, il pourrait être fréquentable en 2079… Raisonnement idiot, c'est certain mais qui la faisait un peu rire… En tous cas, le problème ne serait alors plus le sien et ça, ça faisait plaisir !

Pour en revenir à ce qui l'amenait, elle avait un mort qui avait payé le prix fort de ses crimes passés. Elle devait lui apporter la paix, mais la Magie a toujours un coût… Et elle n'avait aucune envie de payer celui du sort qu'elle connaissait et qui pouvait l'aider. Une vie pour une vie… C'était… Juste.

-Bonjour, monsieur Von Kirtsen, salua-t-elle le mort-vivant qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle l'avait évité pendant des semaines. Le pouvoir qu'il dégageait… Était enivrant. Elle sentait tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire si… Si elle aspirait la vie, si on pouvait dire, de cet homme. Si Mercy avait été là… Mercy ne l'aurait pas laissé seule avec une telle tentation. Si cette histoire avait appris quelque chose à Ann, c'est que Mercy… Mercy devait faire des choses plus importantes qu'elle-même. Se battre pour les autres lui prenait tout son temps et toute son énergie. Il était temps pour Ann se faire comme elle. Se battre pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine… Quelqu'un qui, hier encore, n'avait pas la moindre importance pour elle…

-Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Comme l'aurait-il pu ? Du moins physiquement. Mais, son âme était calme. Comme si… Comme s'il allait se soumettre à son jugement quoiqu'il arrive.

-Vous voulez être libéré… Retrouver votre liberté.

Elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans condition. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser soumis à une malédiction qui l'obligerait à tuer sans pitié de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. À vrai dire, elle avait presque honte de ce qu'elle devait avouer.

-Je sais ce que vous voulez et ce à quoi vous avez droit aussi… Je dois vous rendre votre liberté mais aussi vous empêcher d'entrainer d'autres dans la mort. Je crois que je connais le moyen d'y arriver mais, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas comment faire sans en mourir moi-même. J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver un moyen d'y arriver… De faire quelque chose que beaucoup jugent impossible.

C'était étrange de parler à quelqu'un dont on ne pouvait pas voir la tête… Du moins, pas comme tout le monde. En tant que Nécromancienne, Ann voyait plus loin que l'enveloppe charnelle, l'âme du défunt. Et elle savait que si elle tendait la main, ce semblant de fantôme de tête serait pour elle aussi solide que le reste du corps.

-On se revoit à Samhaim, promit-elle au Cavalier sans tête. Et là, je vous libérerai.

Quoique cela lui en coûte. Il était temps que cette histoire aussi prenne fin.


	89. Gellert Grindelwald, ou ce n'est que par

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Ce qui différencie la perfidie de l'abus de confiance, c'est la trahison personnelle_ _car, sans elle, la perfidie ne serait qu'un abus de confiance »._

-Hypolite de Livry, Les pensées et réflexions (1808).

* * *

 **Chapitre 89 :** **Gellert Grindelwald, ou** **ce n'est que partie remise.**

Comme des centaines de fois auparavant, il entra dans le Congrès Magique, mais, ce coup-ci, ce n'était pas par la grande porte ou une porte utilisée par les aurors. Non, c'était par la « Traitors Gate » _**(1)**_ _,_ ainsi que nommaient ce genre d'endroit où l'on trainait les criminels, ces idiots d'anglais. Ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres, à se conformer au bien-pensants, les aurors et tous les autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Un monde meilleur, un monde plus libre. Un monde où les sorciers ne vivraient plus dans l'ombre. Non, ils préféraient agir comme des moutons bien sages et obéissants plutôt que de voir naître ce nouveau monde… Un monde, que bien entendu, il dirigerait. _«_ _Vous n'êtes pas éternel »…_ Cette phrase… Lecay la lui avait jeté au visage et elle avait raison. Même s'il pouvait vivre plus de cent ans, voir près de deux cent ans, tôt ou tard, il aurait besoin d'un héritier. Mais qui ? Pour l'instant, les seuls personnes qu'il avait rencontré dignes de cette tâche… De son héritage… N'étaient pas du bon côté. Il pouvait toujours essayer de persuader une de ses personnes, même s'il n'aimait pas être contredit, avoir quelqu'un pour lui montrer les failles de son raisonnement était une bonne chose plutôt qu'une bande de béni-oui-oui. Depuis sa séparation avec Albus, il n'avait plus rencontré quelqu'un capable de le comprendre et de rivaliser avec lui. Quand on atteint son niveau de conscience, l'émulation est difficile, il faut tout d'abord rencontrer l'être capable de l'amener à se surpasser.

Enchainé, suspendu dans les airs, entouré de gardes, il suivait son chemin de croix comme disent les non-maj's, tous ces ignares le regardaient les yeux ronds sans comprendre le ridicule de cette situation : le plus grand mage de tous les temps traité ignominieusement par des gens incapables de comprendre leurs erreurs. Il entendit des voix qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre alors qu'il venait de perdre cette manche.

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui coller ton poing dans la figure, tous comptes faits, lança Reed à Lecay.

-J'ai pu le faire à quelques uns de ses crétins de fanatiques, c'était bien aussi.

-Les enfants, calmez-vous… Les calma une troisième personne d'un ton amusé.

Eux ! Maxime Reed, Mercy Lecay et Hector Bluesky… Il les avait bien entendu. Curieusement, il n'était surpris qu'à moitié que le premier soit vivant. Quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois, il avait eu l'impression d'un chat, à la marche souple, pouvant se frotter à toi pour t'accueillir en ronronnant mais capable dans le même moment de partir sans se retourner en t'abandonnant. Et tout le monde sait que ces animaux ont neuf vies. Un mouvement des aurors le fit tourner légèrement et il les vit… Reed était tranquillement appuyé contre un mur pendant que Lecay soutenait celui d'en face, et au centre, Bluesky, ce vieux chacal, capable de rogner sa propre jambe pour se libérer d'un piège. Tous les trois le regardaient d'un air qui se voulait aussi innocent que possible. Cette femme l'avait roulé dans la farine, fait de lui un pantin, tourné en ridicule. Reed l'avait ignominieusement trahi, et, Bluesky avait organisé sa traque, directement responsable de la chute de son empire... Mais ce n'était pas grave, cet intermède en prison ne serait que temporaire, et il sortirait… Savoir tirer son épingle du jeu était une qualité dont il ne manquait pas.

Il avait encore une carte dans sa manche… un ami. Un vrai. Un lien qui remontait à leurs jeunes années. Une amitié qui date des apprentissages est éternelle disait-on… Quand on a vécu de telles émotions, élaboré de tels projets ensemble, partagé les mêmes rêves, on a tissé des liens indéfectibles que même l'éternité ne peut rompre ! Dit si bien le proverbe. Quand il aurait connaissance de son sort, il viendrait à son secours, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Bien entendu, pas de façon directe, ce n'était pas son genre, de façon détournée et en sous-main telles étaient ses habitudes. Mais il sèmera alors un tel chaos qu'une occasion lui permettant de mettre les voiles en découlera. Il fallait qu'il garde espoir… De là naîtrait des opportunités. Le tout était de savoir attendre. Ce revers est transitoire, le vent tourne toujours, après le calme la tempête et toutes ces sortes de choses lui montaient à la tête. Ces idiots avaient gagné la première manche et s'en gargarisaient… très bien, qu'ils soient heureux, avec le bonheur viendrait l'assurance, puis la tranquillité. Ils abaisseraient leur garde… et là… son ami dans l'ombre serait revenu vers lui, il aurait tissé sa toile de l'extérieur pendant que lui lancerait ses filets de l'intérieur même du domaine de leurs ennemis.

Peut-être était-ce dû à son génie, sans aucun doute, il était génial, il lui fallait bien le reconnaître. Il était aussi le plus grand sorcier vivant, avec Albus, bien sûr… mais lui, c'était un détail négligeable, leur histoire les liait _pour la vie_ comme disaient les français si romantiques, il ne pourrait jamais lui nuire, tous deux étaient condamnés à cohabiter. Mais il restait une probabilité… il allait devoir s'assurer qu'il respecterait toujours leur pacte s'il décidait de rompre définitivement leurs liens. Dans ce cas, rien ne pourrait le retenir, il arriverait à trouver un moyen indirect de l'atteindre, si on enlevait Albus de l'équation, il serait seul, le plus puissant, le plus fort en sorts magiques de toutes sortes. Une nouvelle fois, il entendit une nouvelle pique de Lecay. Même après un mois d'enfermement, elle avait toujours eu remarque désobligeante à lui lancer. Au moins, elle avait du caractère à revendre, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Avant de la tuer, il jouerait peut-être un peu avec elle… La terrifier au point qu'elle le supplie. Ça, ce serait plaisant. Une bonne vieille vengeance.

Il y arriverait. Il arriverait à s'échapper et à se venger des aurors qui l'avaient arrêté. Une de ses plus grandes forces était que tous les crétins l'entourant le sous-estimaient. Dans le fond, tous ne voyait en lui qu'un criminel, un meurtrier certes puissant, parfois un fou, mais rien de plus. Tous sauf cette peste. C'était elle qui s'était fait sous-estimer. Une erreur qu'il ne ferait pas deux fois.

Il allait devoir réfléchir et mettre au point un plan. Mais en premier lieu, il lui faudrait les éloigner, elle et ses comparses. S'ils mourraient ? Ce serait fabuleux ! Il fallait qu'il organise cela. Mais, parce qu'il avait un mais, une difficulté à surmonter… Il fallait qu'il les tue en même temps, parce que sinon… Les survivants ne mettraient pas longtemps avant de remonter jusqu'à lui et lui causer des problèmes, gêner ses plans. Surtout Bluesky et Lecay. Reed, de son propre aveu n'avait pas la rapidité de déduction des deux autres, même s'il aurait pu mentir sur cela, vu les circonstances de cette conversation. Cela allait demander une organisation parfaite… Plus que celle qu'il pouvait espérer pour l'instant. Il allait avoir besoin d'un plan pour les mettre hors course. Une fois cela fait…

Le danger serait moindre, il pourrait organiser son évasion. Picquery était trop sûre d'elle, pour l'instant une foule d'aurors l'encerclaient fébrilement. Les mesures de protections étaient au plus haut. Ils étaient maintenant dans la prison du MACUSA, où il s'était si souvent rendu quand il occupait le poste de Graves, mais maintenant sur les deux côtés de l'allée centrale les cages individuelles s'empilaient sur cinq étages… Il planait au-dessus du sol, les bras tendus en arrière, les poignets dans des menottes magiquement verrouillées. Du coin du regard, il vit Higgins, Palmer, Olivetti, Smith… Une grande partie de ses fidèles disparus étaient là ! Son empire américain s'était effondré… Où était donc Grayson quand il en avait besoin ? Comment ce crétin avait-il pu manquer le fait que les autres membres de son groupe étaient emprisonnés ? Ce n'était pas possible d'être un tel incapable.

Mais ce n'était qu'un moment… Tel le phénix, il renaîtrait et il prendrait le pouvoir car tel était son destin… Il était sûr que les membres les plus importants de son organisation ne figuraient pas dans cette collection et en particulier son bras droit... C'est vrai qu'il l'avait souvent exaspéré avec son goût de la dissimulation, de la manœuvre occulte et insidieuse… Mais il devait aujourd'hui reconnaître que cette technique avait du bon. Et il saurait en tirer un enseignement pour le futur… Il renaîtrait et serait alors encore plus puissant… Et sa vengeance serait alors terrible. Lecay et tous les autres ne s'en tirerait pas avec une mort douce. Ils s'arrangeraient pour qu'ils sachent dans leurs derniers instants qui était responsable de leur mort.

Une des choses qu'il pourrait utiliser était qu'en ces semaines de supercherie, il avait appris à connaître le MACUSA sur le bout des doigts. Autant la disposition des services que les sorties officielles et secrètes, les entrées discrètes, les outils de magie alternative remisés dans le service de confiscation des objets interdits, les salles magiques qui n'existaient pas si on ne connaissait pas le mot de passe les créant et les ouvrant tout à la fois… Il connaissait tout cela, sur le bout des ongles ou plutôt de la baguette. Même la prison avait ses faiblesses si on savait où les chercher...

Il connaissait aussi beaucoup de gens et pas seulement ses ex-subordonnés, il avait tissé des liens avec de simples fonctionnaires de toutes qualifications et tous niveaux. Certains occupaient des postes suffisamment bas dans l'organisation du MACUSA pour que personne ne prête attention aux agissements de leurs détenteurs, ils étaient libres d'aller et venir. Personne ne prêtait jamais attention aux cloportes, sauf lui : même le plus insignifiant insecte pouvait être utile si on le guidait convenablement. Mais il n'avait pas perdu son temps, ils avaient parlé, discuté des choses, de la vie des sorciers et des non-maj's et ainsi posé des jalons menant à ses théories sur le Plus Grand Bien. Maintenant, il allait être temps d'activer ses contacts…

En attendant, il allait étudier ses geôliers. Ils ne pouvaient tous être insensibles à son charme. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très persuasif, à Durmstang déjà, il influençait ses condisciples, les amenant à faire ce que Lui décidait. C'est là qu'il avait fait ses premières armes et conquis son premier ami. Du moins autant que l'un comme l'autre puisse avoir un ami.

Depuis bien de l'eau était passée sous les ponts et il avait renforcé de beaucoup sa technique. Son plus haut fait d'armes était d'avoir établi une relation étroite avec le seul sorcier capable de rivaliser avec son génie : Albus Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient mutuellement séduits dans leur jeunesse, physiquement mais aussi et surtout intellectuellement… Ensemble, ils avaient bâti les bases du Plus Grand Bien pendant de longues heures de discussions passionnées. Malheureusement, Albus avait manqué de cran : à la mort d'Ariana, regrettable il est vrai, il s'était déballonné et avait été anéanti. Il avait laissé tomber leurs projets et maintenant, il végétait dans un poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un comble d'ironie, dans une école minable. Bon, d'accord. Il avouait que Poudlard faisait partie des dix meilleures écoles du monde. Mais, c'était un boulot minable alors qu'Albus était promis à tant de grandes choses à ses côtés.

L'autre problème était Croyance. Picquery et comparses pensaient l'avoir détruit, mais lui en était pas si sûr… À son avis, l'obscurus survivait quelque part, et s'il y était, son obscurial aussi… Il suffisait de le retrouver. Mais après, il faudrait dialoguer avec lui et là, il devait avouer qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Que voulait Croyence au plus profond de lui même ? _Aidez-moi…_ De l'aide, de l'amour, du secours. C'était pas son point fort, il devait bien l'avouer. Il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un capable de comprendre cet idiot et de servir d'interface entre eux, pour que Croyence rejoigne son parti. Et surtout quelque chose que cet Obscurial voulait plus que tout au monde. Quelque chose qu'il serait alors le seul capable de lui offrir… Il allait devoir charger un de ses disciples d'enquêter pour découvrir tout de la vie de cet adolescent, son passé, ses besoins, ses désirs les plus profonds. Après seulement, quand il connaîtrait absolument tout de lui, il pourrait définir un angle d'attaque et réussir à l'attirer.

En plus de préparer son évasion, de découvrir les « petits soucis » de cet attardé de Croyence, il allait devoir préparer sa vengeance, il devait apprendre au monde entier qu'on ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à lui sans en subir les conséquences. Il allait être très occupé.

* * *

 _ **(1)The Traitor's Gate : est une entrée donnant sur la Tamise par laquelle de nombreux prisonniers des Tudor entraient à la tour de Londres. Édouard Ier l'a fait construire afin de fournir une porte donnant sur le fleuve à la forteresse.**_


	90. Frederic Grayson, ou comment passer à la

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« On peut tout pardonner dans la vie, hormis la trahison et l'hypocrisie »._

-Marie-Geneviève-Charlotte Darlus, La pensées et réflexions morales (1760).

* * *

 **Chapitre 90 :** **Frederic Grayson, ou comment passer à la casserole au petit-déjeuner.**

Après l'avoir enfermé dans le noir pendant un temps qui lui avait paru interminable, maintenant on lui mettait de la lumière en plein dans les yeux. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil dans les méthodes d'interrogatoire du MACUSA… Si on pensait l'intimider comme ça… Ebloui, il entendit une chaise que l'on tirait, il écarquilla les yeux, une ombre approchait, la silhouette s'affinait, il discerna enfin l'homme qui approchait : Hector Bluesky dans toute son arrogance. Cet homme… Il n'était rien avant d'entrer chez les aurors, un simple indien sorti de sa réserve et il osait se comporter comme s'il était plus important que lui, un Grayson.

-J'ai d'autres choses à faire, alors faut passer à table tout de suite, lui lança le vieil homme, on gagnera beaucoup de temps et de l'énergie.

-Tout cela est un terrible malentendu.

Bluesky leva les yeux au ciel…

-J'ai connu un type dans ma jeunesse, un cousin, qui pensait pouvoir toujours raconter n'importe quoi, c'était désespérant de le voir se démener pour nous faire gober ses bobards. C'est fou ce que vous pouvez me le rappeler...

Il ne devait pas perdre le fil de ses pensées. La difficulté quand on ment est de ne jamais se contredire au fur et à mesure de ses échanges. Il connaissait cette méthode qui consistait à interrompre celui qui était interrogé, plaisanter, casser le rythme… lui faire perdre le fil de l'histoire qu'il avait forgé en attente de sa confrontation. Pour l'instant, la seule personne qui pouvait détenir des preuves contre lui était Mercy Lecay. Il pouvait faire naître des doutes, argumenter que c'était une femme qui avait accepté de vivre de son plein gré avec Grindlwald, sous-entendre qu'ils s'étaient très bien entendus… Surtout ne pas insister, juste un trait de calomnie, normalement c'était suffisant, les hommes ont toujours tendance à vouloir punir les femmes plus libres et intelligentes qu'eux… Et même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, Lecay était très intelligente. Quand à la liberté… C'était un femme qui ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Salir la réputation de cette sale petite garce à tel point qu'elle retournerait vivre au fond de son marais natal. En montrant qu'elle était pas la personne la plus stable émotionnellement… Elle s'était fait torturée pendant plusieurs semaines, c'était un problème. Comment expliquer que Grindelwald ait pu appliquer ce traitement à une maîtresse ? Une querelle d'amoureux ? Un peu de ridicule en sus, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Bon, le problème était que Grindelwald n'avait pas la réputation d'être amateur de la gent féminine, mais ça c'était une rumeur, un vague bruit… Rumeur dont personne n'oserait demander confirmation ou infirmation au principal concerné. Sans doute parce que la société acceptait mal ce genre de relations et que personne était suffisamment suicidaire pour oser sous-entendre devant Grindelwald que ses préférences serait la fin de sa lignée familiale. Surtout en Europe où la « lignée » et l'« héritage » familiaux étaient sacrés. Rien n'était certain sauf ce qu'on disait suffisamment fort et souvent. Il allait rabâcher son histoire, encore et encore et ainsi, créer Son histoire à lui. Lecay pourrait toujours dire le contraire, qui la croirait en fin de compte ? Calomnier, calomnier, il en restera toujours quelque chose… La tenue de Lecay serait déterminante, elle ne pouvait pas être suffisamment bien pour ne pas avoir de problèmes comportementaux et plus elle paraîtrait bizarre, plus il aurait de marge de manœuvre… Quand elle s'apercevrait que même Bluesky avait un soupçon de doute dans son esprit… Douce vengeance.

-Ecoutez, il y a malentendu, j'ai fait semblant… J'ai voulu infiltrer le mouvement de Grindelwald pour mener ma propre enquête, le démanteler de l'intérieur.

-C'est en effet une probabilité… Un jour, mon cousin a volé une bouteille d'alcool à son père, il a voulu expliquer que c'était une bande de copains qui l'avaient fait et que lui n'avait participé à la fête que pour vérifier que la Tequila était de bonne qualité… Je vous raconte pas la tête de mon oncle, ni la sienne quand il a vérifié la qualité de la baguette de cyprès de son père.

-Mais je vous assure. Dans mes fonctions, après votre disparition, j'ai entendu des bruits de collusion entre des membres de la mafia des docks de New York et certains sorciers, j'ai voulu enquêter.

-Vous avez des noms ?

-Olivetti est le neveu de Giacomo Rossi, ce qu'il n'avait jamais signalé aux autorités du MACUSA. Et comme vous le savez, Rossi est avec Lucas Moretti, un non-maj', le patron tout puissant de la bande de la Quattro Mani qui met le quartier en coupe réglée.

-Vous voulez donc dire qu'un sorcier, disciple de Grindelwald s'est allié à des non-maj's pour prendre le pouvoir ? C'est un peu étonnant, non ?

-Justement, c'est ça l'idée !

Bluesky prenait des notes. C'était bon signe, il allait s'en sortir…

-Donc, vous êtes rentré en contact avec cette association mafieuse ? Comment ?

Là était la difficulté, en vérité c'était Olivetti qui servait de jonction, lui personnellement n'avait jamais rencontré son oncle ou son associé. Il allait devoir broder sur ce qu'avait raconté Olivetti dans ses rapports à Grindelwald.

-Leur quartier général est un bar The Old Sailor, 42ème rue. Il appartient à un membre de la bande, Toni Esposito. Rossi y vient régulièrement officiellement pour manger des tagliatelles aux huitres dont il est friand, en réalité pour percevoir ses gains sur les filles et les paris.

-En quoi les activités de ce truand non-maj' nous regardent-elles ?

-Ses hommes servent de petites mains, quand le Maître a besoin de se débarrasser de quelqu'un, il peut faire appel à eux ! Vous ne comprenez rien, ou quoi ?

-Le Maître ?

La boulette ! Il devait se surveiller et ne pas s'énerver… Une autre boulette comme celle-là et s'en était fini !

-Comment croyez-vous que j'ai fait pour survivre… Vous avez déjà mené des missions en immersion, non ?

-Je vous l'accorde… Donc, reprenez votre histoire…

-Quand Grindelwald s'est aperçu que Tim Major n'était pas fiable, il a donné le contrat à un homme de Rossi et ainsi Major s'est retrouvé prendre un bain avec un baquet de ciment aux pieds.

Ça, il pouvait en parler sans crainte, c'était lui qui avec un type de Rossi avait organisé la chose…

-Vous avez le nom de ce « type de Rossi » ?

-Non, malheureusement !

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faîtes pas, on va le trouver…

Bluesky d'un geste de la main appela un rat de papier, griffonna un mot et le renvoya…

-Poursuivons ! Quel était votre rôle exact dans l'organisation de Grindelwald ?

-Je vous arrête ! Je jouais un rôle… J'enquêtais ! Combien de fois, va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise ?

-Et voilà, vous me rappelez de nouveau mon cousin. Il commençait toujours à monter le ton quand il se sentait acculé… Une fois, il a hurlé pour m'expliquer que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fumé en cachette le calumet du Chef alors qu'il avait encore quelques brins de tabac sur lui…

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant avec son crétin de cousin… Mais il ne devait pas se déconcentrer, il devait continuer à raconter calmement son histoire, il fallait y croire… il devait y croire… il allait s'en sortir !

-Venons-en à la disparition du Directeur Graves…

Là ça devenait délicat…

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment Grindelwald a pu capturer un auror de la trempe de Graves…

-Certains disent qu'en réalité Graves avait rendez-vous avec vous le soir où il a disparu…

-C'est FAUX ! Je ne sais pas qui fait courir ce bruit infâme, c'est ignoble de mettre en doute ma loyauté envers le Directeur Graves et le MACUSA ainsi ! Je connais Percival Graves depuis des années, notre enfance sur les mêmes bancs d'école, nous sommes amis, les deux doigts d'une main, j'ai toujours été un fidèle soutien…

Il devait continuer, plus c'était gros, plus ça pouvait passer…

-Vous ne pouvez pas douter de ma loyauté, j'ai toujours servi fidèlement le MACUSA, tout comme mon père…

-N'était pas un escroc ? N'est-ce pas la phrase que vous cherchiez ?

-Je vous défends de parler comme cela de mon père ! C'était…

-Un type qui aimait les filles, le whisky et le jeu ! Ce qui en soit n'est pas une tare, tant que ça reste une activité marginale, ce qui n'était pas le cas de votre cher papa, il me semble… Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots, nous connaissons les états de services de Frederic Almeric Grayson Senior… Revenons au Directeur Graves…

-JE VOUS JURE QUE JE NE SUIS POUR RIEN DANS SA DISPARITION !

Ça y est, il était très énervé par ce sang-mêlé de sauvage mal dégrossi ! De quel droit avait-on laissé un descendant de sorcier français trappeur de son état et d'une squaw Cheyenne intégrer le MACUSA et comment pouvait-il l'interroger ainsi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit Graves.

Le ton froid de Bluesky le doucha, il frissonna. Bien entendu. Si Graves était vivant, cela compliquait tout. C'était celui dont les souvenirs pouvaient le faire condamner à mort pour traîtrise. Tout ce que Frederic pouvait espérer était que le Directeur soit suffisamment faible pour que son témoignage puisse être classé comme un délire dû à ses graves blessures. C'était encore jouable.

-Graves est vivant ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Il va pouvoir vous dire…

-Que vous l'avez attiré dans un traquenard ?

-C'est FAUX ! Nous sommes partis tous les deux en mission, j'avais entendu dire que Grindelwald serait présent à la cellule de Brooklyn, et là nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard ! j'ai été assommé et quand je me suis réveillé, Graves avait disparu !

-Et ?

-Je me suis immédiatement rendu au quartier général de Grindelwald pour essayer de découvrir où était détenu le Directeur Gaves et essayer de le délivrer.

-Et ?

-Je n'ai trouvé aucune piste. Higgins, le majordome de Grindelwald avait organisé la détention du Directeur et je n'ai pas pu découvrir où.

Une seconde fois, Bluesky d'un geste de la main appela un rat de papier, griffonna un mot et le renvoya… Il y avait peut-être une chance, ça avait l'air de prendre… Quelques minutes passèrent, un second rat revint. Bluesky prit et lut attentivement le papier…

-D'après ce que dit Higgins, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui c'est passé…

Higgins était en leur pouvoir ! Et il parlait !

-Comment pouvez-vous croire ce type plutôt que moi, un auror ! Je vous rappelle Bluesky que nous faisons partie du même service !

-De un, vous n'avez jamais fait partie des Forces Spéciales. De deux, nous avons fait partie du même service, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Vous êtes révoqué !

-Moi ! De quel Droit ? Et par qui ?

-Par moi !

La Présidente Picquery sortit de l'ombre… Cette femme ! Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de nommer une femme à la tête de leur communauté ? Encore un truc « moderne » totalement idiot !

-Mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! j'ai mené une enquête difficile pour le bien de tous !

-C'est une façon de voir les choses… Nous, nous pensons que vous avez mené une enquête en nos rangs pour le compte de Grindelwald, votre maître comme vous l'appelez !

-Mais Madame la Présidente, je vous jure…

D'un geste de la main, elle l'interrompit et lui tournant le dos, elle sortit dédaigneusement.

-C'est Maxime Reed, la taupe au MACUSA, je l'ai vu recevoir ses ordres de Grindelwald !

-Au manoir des Grayson à Sleepy Hollow ?

-Exactement ! Je me suis dit que le plus simple pour l'espionner était de le pousser à me faire confiance et pour ça, lui prêter ma demeure familiale…

-C'est pas faux. Ça peut paraître intelligent. Mais ça peut être aussi une preuve d'allégeance…

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais en IMMERSION, bon sang !

-J'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas la peine d'hurler.

Le calme inébranlable de Bluesky était comme de l'huile sur le feu : il sentait sa tension monter, il devait lutter, contre ce sentiment, rester calme, suivre son histoire sans faillir…

-Je vous dit que Reed est le traître, je l'ai vu prendre ses ordres de Grindelwald. D'ailleurs quand j'ai eu la preuve de sa trahison, je me suis chargé de l'éliminer !

-C'est vous ?

-Bien sûr ! j'ai éliminé un traître dangereux pour le bien du MACUSA !

-Et comment ?

-Par un sortilège…

-Interdit ?

-A la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, vous le savez bien ! Vous même le dîtes assez souvent aux nouvelles recrues, dans la vie, si on veut réussir, il faut parfois se salir les mains…

-Donc, vous avez tué Reed !

-Puisque je vous le dis ! Après la mort de Reed, j'ai aussi éliminé Jones…

-Jones ? Josuah Jones ?

-Celui-là même !

\- Nous reparlerons de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant concentrons nous sur Reed. Donc, vous l'avez tué et…

-Et je nous ai débarrassé d'un traître dangereux !

-Il est vivant lui aussi… Vos sorts ne sont peut-être plus très bons, vous auriez peut-être besoin de cours de recyclage accélérés…

Et en plus cet abruti, ce vieillard dégénéré, se permettait de se moquer de lui ! Il allait devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure s'il voulait sauver sa peau...

-Je vous dis que Reed était le traître introduit au MACUSA, chargé par Grindelwald de nous espionner. Je l'ai vu diriger des opérations spéciales pour lui, prendre ses ordres de lui, faire la révérence devant lui, je vous dit que c'est LUI le traître ! Je ne sais pas comment il à pu réchapper à mon sort mortel, peut-être grâce à l'intervention de Grindelwald… C'est un grand sorcier…

-Un grand sorcier ?

-Ce n'est PAS de l'admiration, c'est un fait ! C'est un grand sorcier, capable de beaucoup de choses, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Et peut-être peut-il ramener un type mort dans les vivants… Ce serait la preuve de l'attachement de Grindelwald pour un de ses disciples.

-C'est une possibilité, en effet… Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tué. Et ça, nous le savons de sources sûres !

-Pourtant, il est mort, non ? Je le sais, j'ai vu son corps !

-En effet, il est mort. Il a même été autopsié !

Sur ces paroles, Bluesky éclatait de rire ! Mais il rêvait ! Comment pouvait-il hurler de rire en parlant de la mort d'un homme qu'il proclamait avoir été un ami très proche !

-Peut-être ne l'ai-je pas réellement pas tué, en effet !

-Peut-être, en effet !

De nouveau, il hurlait de rire ! Où allait-on si le chef du département des aurors avait le comportement d'un gamin de dix ans. Peut-être une séquelle de sa grave maladie ? S'il arrivait à s'en sortir et à reprendre sa place chez les aurors… Picquery virerait Bluesky sans doute, un dérèglement de conduite comme celui-là ne pourrait pas passer longtemps inaperçu… et la place serait libre !

-Qui l'a donc tué ? Si je n'ai pas réussi ? Quelqu'un l'a pourtant fait, non ?

-Oui et non.

-Oui ou non ? Il faut être plus clair que cela… Dans la vie on meurt ou on ne meurt pas, il n'y a pas de troisième voie !

-Ça dépend des fois… Bref, Reed est mort et a ressuscité, c'est aussi simple que ça… Et aujourd'hui, je peux vous jurer qu'il est bien vivant, qu'il a repris ses activités d'auror et lui aussi, dit que vous être un traître.

Bon. Qui est mort et qui est vivant ? Il fallait qu'il se mette à jour… Mais comment faire ? Il était enfermé dans une cellule de haute sécurité du MACUSA et placé à l'isolement, son seul contact était Bluesky qui le passait à la casserole. Il avait envie d'une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru espérer savoir de sa vie : que ferait Lecay à sa place ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'elle aurait déjà un plan pour s'enfuir. Et le pire ? C'est qu'elle réussira haut la main comme si c'était une simple formalité.

-Même pas foutu d'inventer une histoire qui se tient… Grayson… Même en tant que traître vous êtes pitoyable. Même mon crétin de cousin était plus doué que vous ! Vu son niveau d'intelligence, je vous jure que c'est pas un compliment.

Il n'était pas pitoyable ! Ses informations n'étaient pas bonnes et périmées ce n'était pas la peine de rajouter une couche.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute… Une erreur, une petite erreur…

Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Cela aurait dû être un renouveau pour sa famille… Et maintenant… Maintenant lui n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir et sa famille allait mourir de honte.

-Vous avez vendu plusieurs aurors à Grindelwald…

-Ce n'était pas moi !

-Graves est un auror. Et vous l'avez vendu. Vous avez abandonné plusieurs de vos subordonnés en laissant Grindelwald les enlever, les torturer, puis les tuer parce qu'ils s'étaient aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pire encore, vous n'avez pas levé le petit doigt pour les protéger.

Bluesky le fixait de ses yeux sombres et Frederic comprit pourquoi les gens qu'il interrogeait passaient à table en moins de cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard que l'on aimait avoir fixé sur soi.

-C'est une question de circonstances…

-Parce que Grindelwald vous a menacé ?

-Oui !

-Il a torturé, ou fait torturé, chacun des aurors qu'il a « capturé »… Et vous avez été le seul à trahir notre pays.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Je risquais ma peau ! J'étais menacé, vous DEVEZ me comprendre ! J'étais en immersion, je risquais ma vie en permanence, Grindelwald, ce serpent d'Higgins, toujours là à espionner, à menacer, à essayer de me surprendre en train de trahir, Lecay qui joue maintenant les saintes nitouches, passait son temps à baver d'admiration devant Grindelwald. Et tous les autres ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est que de vouloir démanteler une organisation criminelle pareille, tout seul, pendant des mois, la trouille au ventre et maintenant découvrir que personne ne me croit et que tout le monde considère que je suis un traître ! C'est pas juste, je ne mérite PAS un tel traitement !

-Vous avez trahi vos compagnons ! Sans aucun remord, sans aucune pensée pour eux, leur famille, leurs amis…

-C'est FAUX ! Je vous le jure ! Je suis INNOCENT !

-On peut imaginer que vous dîtes la vérité… Mais je vous avoue qu'il faut vraiment beaucoup d'imagination pour cela !

Ça y était ! Il avait réussi ! Il allait s'en tirer ! Il était vraiment le meilleur !

-Mais je dois vous avouer, qu'ayant eu un cousin comme le mien… je n'arrive pas à gober vos bobards !

Non, mais c'était pas vrai ! Il n'allait pas le lâcher avec son crétin de cousin !

-Je pense que vous avez trahi vos camarades sans vergogne, uniquement pour pouvoir gagner un peu plus de pouvoir ! Vous êtes un minable, vous méritez de croupir le restant de vos jours dans la plus sombre et la plus profonde de nos geôles. c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais recommander de ce pas à notre Présidente Picquery.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis innocent !

-Ces dernières semaines, nous avons délivré beaucoup des nôtres, et incarcéré beaucoup des autres… Et tous ceux qui parlent racontent la même histoire : vous étiez le second de Grindelwald, celui qui relayait ses décisions, qui organisait les traquenards permettant de retirer de la circulation tous ceux qui vous gênaient...

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Vous ne pouvez pas croire ces mensonges… Ce n'est pas possible !

-Je pense que si ! Mais il reste une façon de prouver vos dires, si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous faire boire du Veritaserum, et là, nous en aurons le coeur net !

Coincé, il était coincé ! Il pouvait résister à une version classique du Veritaserum, comme tous les aurors, mais avec Lecay dans l'équation… Il était sûr que cette bâtarde avait dans son grimoire une version « améliorée » qui marcherait sur lui. Accepter, il était condamné, refuser, il était condamné ! Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise, il était coincé ! Comment s'en sortir ? Il ne voyait plus, il avait joué toutes ses cartes et maintenant, il était fini. Il avait trahi son pays, ses amis et il avait loupé son coup ! Mais était-ce une véritable trahison ? Ce pays était pourri. Des gens comme Lecay étaient bien considérés alors qu'ils n'étaient rien en fin de compte et des gens comme lui étaient roulés dans la boue alors qu'ils étaient bien nés ! Au moins en Europe, c'étaient les sans-purs qui tenaient les rênes et les rats d'égout restaient à leur juste place.

-Ecoutez ! Je sais des choses… Je peux vous apprendre des choses importantes… si vous me laissez vous expliquez… donnez-moi une seconde...

-Ce n'est pas tout cela, mais ma compagne m'attend, ce soir nous devons promener notre chien au parc.

C'est sur cette phrase que Bluesky quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille.


	91. Amethyst Graves, ou une demande

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« La mère doit se considérer comme le soleil de son enfant, immuable et toujours rayonnant, où la petite_

 _créature mobile, prompte aux larmes et aux éclats de rire, légère, inconstante, passionnée, orageuse,_

 _vient se recharger de chaleur, d'électricité et de lumière, s'égaliser, se calmer, se fortifier. »_

-Henri-Frédéric Amiel, Journal Intime, le 6 janvier 1853.

* * *

 **Chapitre 91 : ****Amethyst Graves, ou une demande.**

Le médicomage referma le rideau derrière elle. Il n'y avait aucune autre forme d'intimité. Mercy se tenait assise sur le bord d'un lit, les jambes se balançant dans le vide… Si elle n'était pas torse-nu, c'était parce qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge. Des cicatrices, plus ou moins vieilles, lui marquaient le corps mais, une marque rouge, ressemblant à une brûlure lui barrait la moitié de l'avant-bras gauche. Amethyst regardait son mentor avec inquiétude.

-Je vous remercie, lui dit le médicomage.

-Merci à vous, _M'sieur._

Mercy devait être bien fatiguée si elle mettait des mots en français dans ses phrases. Et sans doute plus qu'elle n'en avait l'air si elle en était à manger la moitié des syllabes, habitude mettant en évidence ses origines modestes qu'elle avait dû perdre pour grimper les échelons de la société New-Yorkaise. La louisianaise leva son regard brun-vert sur elle et Amethyst oublia son inquiétude pour elle : un peu de malice y brillait.

-L'évolution est normale pour les blessures légères ne nécessitant pas beaucoup de soins, expliqua Mercy en remettant sa chemise.

-Votre blessure… À votre bras… Elle vous fait mal ?

-J'ai été bien soignée par des guérisseurs, ce contrôle était juste une formalité parce que…

Mercy eut un geste évasif, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas important. Juste un détail, sans aucune importance. Mais Amethyst venait de passer tous ses week-ends durant ces quelques mois à prendre des cours avec une guérisseuse, la propre mère de Mercy, elle savait que certaines cicatrices n'étaient pas effaçables. En particulier si elles provenaient de blessures faites par un sort ou une créature magique. Et cette blessure était une longue plaque uniforme, profondément marquée… Comme si on avait consciencieusement brulé Mercy à cet endroit. L'adulte pouvait hausser les épaules comme elle le voulait, la blessure était grave.

-Assez parlé de moi.

Amethyst connaissait ce ton. Sec. Intransigeant. Sans appel. Son oncle Percival avait le même lorsqu'il ne voulait pas parler de son travail.

-Parle-moi de toi, lui demanda doucement Mercy.

Mercy lui demandait ça, comme si elle ne tentait pas de changer de sujet d'une façon tout sauf discrète. Amethyst choisit de ne pas relever et de passer à autre chose.

-J'ai réussi, fit joyeusement Amethyst. Mon patronus… J'ai réussi !

Mercy lui fit signe d'y aller, de lui montrer et l'adolescente s'exécuta. Son Patronus étendit ses ailes et se mit à virevolter dans la pièce.

-Un corbillat… Tu dois utiliser un souvenir particulièrement pur…

La voix de Mercy était légèrement enrouée, comme si elle retenait un gros sanglot, pourtant, elle souriait comme si elle venait de recevoir le cadeau parfait. Elle était émue, manifestement très émue. Amethyst avait elle aussi une sorte de grosse boule au fond de la gorge, elle pensait à toutes les fois où Mercy l'avait soutenu et aidé pour apprendre à maîtriser l'art du patronus. Maintenant, sa presque tante la regardait avec intensité, comme si elle réfléchissait à un problème et avait pris une décision qu'elle tiendrait quoiqu'il se passe.

-J'aurais quelque chose à te confier… Quelque chose dont tu ne devras parler à absolument personne, lui dit-elle.

Mercy sortit de sa poche un bijou. Le pendentif était un ovale argenté finement ouvragé dont la pierre centrale brillait d'une façon… chaleureuse. Elle était blanche et deux « gouttes » rouges se croisaient, se mélangeaient, s'unissaient puis se séparaient pour se retrouver… une ronde sans début ni fin, une danse infinie entre deux partenaires d'égale valeur liés par un égal respect et une grande considération. Parmi les arabesques de l'ovale, l'adolescente vit un corbeau et une chouette… C'était un très beau bijou, mais, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mercy le tenait avec un certain respect.

-Il s'agit d'un Pacte de Sang, révéla Mercy. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, je suis l'une de deux concernées.

Il s'agissait d'un serment, une promesse que l'on ne pouvait pas rompre tant que le Pacte existerait. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fiable qu'un Serment Inviolable, mais aussi beaucoup plus contraignant, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'aller à son encontre, de revenir en arrière, de renier la parole donnée.

-Ann et moi… Nous avions seize ans, et elle avait encore des accidents dus à un manque de contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle m'a fait promettre, que s'il le fallait, si elle perdait le contrôle, je l'arrêterais quoique je doive faire pour tenir parole.

-La…

-Oui, au besoin, la tuer.

Amethyst la regardait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mercy lui confiait un tel secret.

-Un Pacte de sang…

Mercy soupira comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'Amethyst devait savoir sur ce type d'artefact, quelque chose que l'on ne trouvait pas dans les livres.

-Comme tu le sais surement, un Serment Inviolable est une série de promesses, généralement trois, parfois moins, que l'on ne peut pas enfreindre sans y perdre la vie. La réalisation des engagements contractés peut avoir lieu des années plus tard. Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose d'équitable… Au final, celui qui prend l'engagement aura le choix de tenir parole ou non, quitte à subir les conséquences souvent tragiques de sa défaillance.

Mercy se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de reprendre après une courte pause.

-Un Pacte de Sang est un serment fait d'égal à égal. Un serment que l'on ne peut pas enfreindre. Un serment auquel aucun des contractants ne peut échapper tant qu'il existe. Ce jour-là… Ann et moi avons mêlé nos sang et nos magies, nous nous sommes engagées l'une envers l'autre. Si l'une d'entre nous essayait de l'enfreindre… Ce serait en vain.

-Quelle est la promesse que votre amie Ann vous a faite ?

Mercy eut un petite sourire triste.

-Elle ne peut utiliser sa Nécromancie contre moi. Si je dois la neutraliser, cela me donne un avantage.

-Elle accepte donc de rester sans défense ?

-Ironiquement, elle est à la merci de Mercy.

Cet aveu semblait lui coûter beaucoup. Sans doute parce que Mercy pensait que sans ses pouvoirs de Nécromancienne, cette Ann n'avait aucun moyen de l'empêcher de la tuer, comme un jeune agneau ne peut se défendre du loup affamé… Mercy prit la main d'Amethyst et posa le bijou dans sa paume avant de lui refermer délicatement les doigts.

-Je veux que tu gardes ce bijou pour moi, que tu le protèges pour moi. Grindelwald aurait pu… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu en faire s'il l'avait découvert. Je l'avais suffisamment bien caché pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à mettre ses sales mains dessus, mais…

-Mercy…

-Ma mère sera furieuse si elle apprenait que j'ai un jour accepté cet engagement, je ne peux pas le confier à l'une de mes autres amies parce qu'elles n'en savent rien et de toutes façons ne sont pas aptes à le défendre, Percival… Ton oncle est une cible, comme moi. Et il s'agit du garde-fou d'Ann. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance pour le lui confier, tu as les capacités d'une grande sorcière et le courage qu'il faut pour toujours tenir bon contre vents et marées.

Amethyst n'avait pas eu de mère. Elle n'avait jamais eu personne qui avait eu assez confiance en elle pour lui confier la garde d'une faiblesse. Pour lui demander de l'aider, juste comme ça… Elle avait été toujours la bâtarde dont on s'occupe parce qu'il faut le faire. Sauf pour son oncle Percival et Mercy. Eux, ils s'occupaient d'elle parce qu'ils le voulaient, pas parce qu'ils le devaient.

-Si tu dois choisir entre le protéger et sacrifier ta vie… Sauve-toi, ordonna Mercy. Un jour, je te demanderai de me le rendre, c'est juste que pour l'instant…

Mercy venait de passer plusieurs semaines entre les mains d'un criminel connu pour s'en prendre aux non-maj's et aux aurors. Amethyst savait qu'elle était trop jeune pour qu'on lui dise tout, mais, elle venait d'une lignée d'aurors, elle avait remarqué quelques détails dans son comportement : elle était en permanence sur le qui-vive, changeait régulièrement de lieu de résidence et ne tournait plus le dos aux portes. Ni aux fenêtres, d'ailleurs.

-Pour l'instant, garde-le pour moi, ma chérie.

-Oui, ma tante.

Mercy secoua la tête doucement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle devait rire ou si une autre réaction était adaptée.

-Mercy, Amethyst. Juste Mercy.

-Oui, tante Mercy.

-Tu es bien la nièce de ton oncle, soupira l'adulte.

-Bien entendu, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Pour le coup, Mercy éclata de son rire franc et doux. Un rire qui ressemblait à celui d'un corbeau.


	92. Mercy Lecay, ou la grandeur d'un sorcier

**Disclamer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

* * *

 _« Le calme succède à l'orage »._

-Paul de Kock, Monsieur Dupont ou la jeune fille et sa bonne (1824).

* * *

 **Chapitre 92 :** **Mercy Lecay, ou la grandeur d'un sorcier.**

Après les combats, il y avait toujours cet instant particulier, ce moment où on s'attend à devoir se battre, mais où rien ne se passe. Ce moment où même entourée, on reprend son souffle et on se sent seule à cause des blessures que l'on doit soigner : l'heure du bilan. Mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait là. Pour l'instant, elle devait répondre aux questions d'un auror. C'était normal, on devait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été retournée par Grindelwald. Surtout après tout ce que ce rat de Grayson avait dû raconter sur son compte...

-L'idéologie de Grindelwald…

-De Morgause.

Il la regarda sans comprendre et Mercy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Morgause… La demi-sœur de Morgane. C'est elle qui fut la première à déclarer que les sorciers devaient gouverner sur les non-maj's. Elle était toutefois moins extrême que Grindelwald, disant que les sans-pouvoirs n'étaient pas inférieurs et pouvaient même être égaux des sorciers, sous conditions bien entendu.

L'auror la regardait comme si elle avait une seconde tête. Était-elle la seule à lire des livres d'histoire qui ne figuraient pas sur les listes scolaires basiques ? Morgause avait écrit un traité sur la question ! Certes, il était en gaélique, mais ce n'était pas sorcier de le faire traduire. Même si c'était dans la version originale qu'on avait les nuances les plus claires. Morgause voulait que les sorciers aient le pouvoir, mais, elle n'avait absolument rien contre le sans-magie qui ne faisait aucune vague. Au bout d'un moment, elle prenait même l'exemple de son propre père non-maj' qui avait été jusqu'à se mettre entre des chevaliers de son roi, Uther Pendragon, et son épouse, Vivianne, pour donner à cette dernière le temps de sceller les pouvoirs de sa plus jeune fille, alias Morgane. Non, Morgause voulait juste un monde où les sorciers n'auraient pas à se cacher et vivraient en harmonie avec les non-maj's.

-Bref, Grindelwald n'a rien inventé. Il a pris une théorie qui datait d'avant le Code International du Secret Magique et il l'a dépoussiérée.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, comme si elle ne disait rien de particulier et avec suffisamment de nonchalance pour laisser entendre qu'elle ne trouvait pas que le Bulgare avait fait quelque chose de remarquable avec sa théorie du droit de gouverner.

-De plus, tout Mage Noir qu'elle était, Morgause ne voulait pas du pouvoir pour elle-même. Elle a fait couronner sa _petite_ sœur, Morgane, Reine d'Avalon. Non, le but ultime de Morgause était de venger ses parents assassinés ainsi que tous les sorciers qui avaient été traqués sur ordre d'Uther Pendragon. De plus, si on en croit ce qu'il nous reste de ses actions, elle n'était pas du genre à rentrer chez des non-maj's innocents et tuer toute la famille si elle voulait leur prendre quelque chose.

L'auror, Charles Skydog, était pendu à ses lèvres. Chose curieuse, il avait les yeux de Bluesky même s'il n'en portait pas le nom. Quoique… Était-ce vraiment curieux lorsque l'on savait qu'une partie des Ethnies amérindiennes était de culture matriarcale ? Ce n'était qu'une théorie, lorsqu'elle sortirait de là, elle en parlerait à son mentor. Même si elle avait peu de chance d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante.

-Nous nous éloignons du sujet, lui fit Skydog malgré le fait qu'il était clair qu'une fois sorti d'ici il allait se renseigner sur ce que venait de lui dire Mercy.

-En résumé, Grindelwald n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude malgré le fait qu'il soit un sorcier puissant.

-Ce qui ne fait pas de lui un Grand Sorcier…

-Parfaitement !

Le « parfaitement » de Mercy était plus que sincère et fit rire Skydog. Pas un grand éclat de rire, mais un petit ricanement sincère.

-J'ai plus de respect pour le non-maj' qui répare des voitures que pour un type qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que foutre la merde, rajouta la jeune femme. Et qui considère que tout est dit dans un acte de naissance…

-Donc, on peut dire que vous n'adhérez pas aux théories de Grindelwald…

-On peut le dire, en effet !

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avez-vous emménagé en son domicile ?

-Plutôt le domicile de Percival Graves, il me semble !

-Oui, au domicile du Directeur Graves. Pourquoi vous y êtes-vous installée ? Saviez-vous à l'époque que Grindelwald avait remplacé le Directeur Graves ?

-J'en avais en effet une très bonne idée…

-Pourquoi ?

-Premièrement, il ne m'a pas embrassée. Deuxièmement, il m'a complimentée pour la couleur de mes yeux. Troisièmement, il adorait ma robe rouge. Quatrièmement, il a laissé mourir de soif mon petit rosier sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son salon. Cinquièmement, il ne connaissait pas le nom de sa nièce préférée, qui est entre autre sa seule nièce… Vous voulez la suite des indices, ou cela vous suffit-il ? On peut dire aussi que je savais pertinemment que le vrai Percival Graves était prisonnier sans doute quelque part dans la maison, alors celui qui se promenait librement… J'ai écarté très vite le dédoublement de personnalité, vous savez, il restait donc, le rapt et la substitution…

Ce charmant jeune auror rougissait à l'évocation de détails intimes, impliquant une relation… disons privée, et inconvenante pour ses chastes oreilles. Trop mignon. D'après ce qu'elle savait des états de services nécessaires pour entrer dans la carrière, il devait être capable de réduire en poudre un ennemi, de lui arracher des aveux, d'être impitoyable sur un champ de bataille… et il rougissait comme un collégien parce qu'une dame non-mariée sous-entendait avoir une vie sexuelle… On était en 1926, presque 27 que diable, les femmes avaient abandonné le corset, portaient des jupes au-dessous du genou et avaient les cheveux courts ! Certains hommes, sorciers ou non, seraient à jamais rétrogrades.

Soit le niveau des blagues salaces avaient diminué grandement en deux ans parmi les Exterminateurs, soit c'était un auror lambda ou un bleu. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, cela voulait dire qu'en hauts-lieux, on ne pensait pas qu'elle soit réellement dangereuse pour le MACUSA. En plus, on lui avait laissé sa baguette et ses potions, si ce n'était pas un preuve qu'elle allait sortir libre comme l'air si elle coopérait un minimum, qu'était-ce ?

-Si vous saviez que le Directeur Graves s'était fait usurper sa place, pourquoi n'en avez-vous rien dit à personne ?

-Je vous rappelle qu'il y avait assez de doutes sur la loyauté d'au moins un haut-placé du MACUSA pour qu'une Opération Noire soit lancée à New-York, capitale de la communauté magique de notre pays. Et dois-je vous citer le nom de Grayson ?

-En effet mais, vous auriez dû avertir un de vos supérieur de vos soupçons pour qu'il puisse prendre des dispositions…

-La Présidente Picquery, ça vous paraît assez haut placé ?

Tout était dans le petit air innocent, ou, comment clouer le bec de quelqu'un avec un soupçon de moquerie sans qu'il puisse déterminer si son impression était fondée ou non. Généralement, un jeunot de cet acabit ne s'en relèverait pas ! Skydog nota quelque chose, mais vu son langage corporel, c'était plus pour se donner une contenance parce qu'il venait de se faire taper sur les doigts qu'autre chose.

-J'en ai parlé au Chef Bluesky et l'auror Reed… Les deux seuls personnes pouvant utiliser cette information et que je savais parfaitement fidèles au Congrès Magique. Puis eux-mêmes se sont chargés d'informer discrètement la Présidente.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Vous avez dit vous-même que la situation était assez floue.

-Si vous connaissiez le Vieil Homme, vous sauriez qu'il préférerait mourir écartelé en place publique plutôt que de trahir son pays. Quant à Reed… Il a été mon partenaire pendant des années. Et… Lorsqu'on travaille au sein des Forces Spéciales, il faut avoir une confiance aveugle en son partenaire et surtout bien le connaître. Je connais Maxime mieux que sa mère et il me connaît mieux que la mienne. De plus, je venais de le tuer, ça créé des liens, vous savez ?

Et le silence fut. Quelques secondes, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que cette déclaration prenne des accents de vérité inattaquables.

-Des bruits courent comme quoi... vous auriez été… Que vous étiez la maitresse de Grindelwald…

-Même moi, j'ai des limites !

Changement de sujet à 180 degré. Tactique classique pour déstabiliser un suspect. Dommage qu'elle ait décidé d'être aussi honnête qu'elle le pouvait sans rompre le sceau du secret d'État qui encadrait toutes les Opérations Noires. Par exemple, à la demande des Covens, leur participation ne devait pas être connue. Ou le fait que Picquery ait permis à une Nécromancienne doublée d'une Prêtresse Vaudou de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait du moment que cela nuisait à Grindelwald. Autant ne pas mentionner l'usage d'un mort-vivant-décapité-assassin-repenti… Pour en revenir à cette histoire d'aventure… Si elle avait un homme, jamais quelqu'un n'aurait lancé cette rumeur !

-Et en ce qui concerne la mort de Reed…

-C'était une nouvelle très exagérée, vous savez, il va beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, c'était du grand art, il est capable de mourir avec une grande classe et une grande conviction… Même Grindelwald y a cru. Moi-même si je n'avais pas été à l'origine de ce décès… j'aurais pris le deuil en l'instant ! D'un autre côté cette mort lui a sauvé la vie… De plus il a depuis rencontré ma cousine, et il ne le sait pas encore, mais, il va bientôt abandonner le célibat pour devenir un homme responsable, tout à fait rangé avec trois ou quatre mômes…

-Qu'avez-vous utilisé pour le tuer ?

-Je ne vous demande pas la couleur de vos chaussettes, vous ne me demandez rien sur mes potions.

Skydog la regarda un instant avant de décider de laisser tomber le sujet, ou d'y revenir plus tard.

-Vous avez été enfermée dans la cave, et il y a des irrégularités dans les protections…

-Ne jamais sous-estimer ce que peut faire une femme qui s'ennuie avec une épingle à cheveux.

-Ensuite, vous avez été déplacée…

-Je suis d'un naturel contrariant.

-Pourquoi Grindelwald ne vous a-t-il pas tuée ?

-Parce qu'il n'est pas aussi malin que ce qu'il croit. Je suis parvenue à le manipuler de sorte à ce qu'il me fasse amener jusqu'au Directeur Graves. C'était un plan risqué, mais, il a marché. Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'est idéalement passé : il m'a fait des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas subir, mais…

Mercy se frotta son poignet brulé. Elle avait l'impression de porter encore cette saloperie de bracelet. Tous les guérisseurs avaient fait de leur mieux, sa mère elle-même avait mis à contribution toutes ses connaissances. Mercy était condamnée à porter cette marque, comme le souvenir éternel de ce que Grindelwald lui avait fait… Ou quelque chose de plus sinistre, une promesse que tant qu'il serait en vie, elle ne connaitrait plus jamais la paix totale.

-Ça en valait la peine. Le temps que je lui ai fait perdre… Même quelques secondes, c'était du temps gagné pour Bluesky et Reed, déclara Mercy en souriant faiblement. Parfois dans une enquête de cette ampleur et importance, l'essentiel est de détourner l'attention du criminel du vrai danger.

C'était dur. En parler, même juste évoquer cette épreuve était dur. Plus que lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses souvenirs de Guerre. Mercy était reconnaissante à Skydog de lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir afin de ne pas pleurer. Mais, elle était à la limite. D'un autre côté, si elle avait été son chef, elle lui aurait remonté vivement les bretelles : on ne doit jamais laisser un instant de répit à son suspect.

-Le pire n'était pas la douleur physique. C'était le reste. L'ennui, les petites phrases perfides, les murmures disant que si on cède... entendre les hurlements de gens que je connais et ne pouvoir rien faire pour les secourir… Mais, je n'ai pas cédé. J'ai tenu bon malgré tout.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne faites que votre travail et votre travail, c'est de me cuisiner pour vérifier mon rapport. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? À votre place, je serais même trois fois plus agressive car cette histoire est remplie de zones d'ombre.

-Pour ce qui est de votre évasion ?

-Vous avez une mère ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Moi aussi ! Maman a mené une équipe de sauvetage avec des amies, elles sont arrivées au moment où j'avais réussi à me libérer.

-Comment ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que les hommes avaient tendance à sous-estimer l'importance des épingles à cheveux dans la vie d'une femme…

-Bon, ce sera tout pour l'instant, Mademoiselle Lecay. Veuillez rester à notre disposition pour des renseignements complémentaires si nous en avons besoin. Je vous remercie.

Voilà, c'était fini. Le premier rendez-vous d'une longue série d'entretiens « amicaux » était fini. À son avantage, sans doute tant que son interlocuteur serait du niveau de ce demi-sel… Il avait un petit air familier, dans les yeux mais aussi dans son petit mouvement de tête quand il se penchait en avant… Il avait aussi légèrement sursauté quand elle avait mentionné « le Vieil Homme », un des nombreux surnom de Bluesky, son préféré, pour elle, il faisait référence à la sagesse et la patience attribuées aux vieillards. Elle imaginait que son père aurait eu ces qualités si il avait vécu.

Bluesky l'attendait dans le couloir, adossé à un mur. Il avait dû assister au spectacle dans la pièce d'à côté. Il avait l'air amusé, comme s'il venait d'assister à un spectacle comique. Mercy ne savait pas trop ce qu'il savait sur la lignée des Lecay, mais, il était capable d'en connaître les plus noirs secrets sans que cela affecte son jugement.

-Vieil homme… L'auror Skydog, Charles Skydog, serait-il de votre famille ?

-L'un des fils de mon cousin. Ce dernier a vraiment mal tourné, il est un membre de la Chambre des Mages, mais son fils a décidé de suivre mes traces plutôt que celles de son père. Il est encore jeune et inexpérimenté, mais il a un vrai potentiel, je pense.

-Et c'est pour cela que vous l'avez chargé de m'interroger ?

-Qui mieux qu'une vieille bique pour former un jeune chevreau ?

-C'est pas faux !

Un politicien… Bluesky, l'homme le plus critique envers ceux qui cultivaient l'art de l'esquive et du mensonge, avait un cousin qui était un politicard… Quand les autres sauraient ça…

-Mercy, ne dit rien, je saurai que c'est toi qui a colporté ce ragot...

-Si ma mère me pose la question…

Le vieil homme grogna. Dans la vie, il y a quelques vérités contre lesquelles ont ne luttent pas et la première d'entre elle est très simple : on ne peut pas lutter contre Liberté Lecay, alors autant lui donner les réponses de suite.


	93. Walter Albus Higgins, ou j'ai une certit

**Disclaimer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Pour vaincre de Covid-19, restez chez-vous.

* * *

 _« Je connais des tas de gens brillants, et il suffit d'allumer la TSF pour tomber sur un type_ _doté d'un sens de la répartie éblouissant, mais la fiabilité… C'est une qualité assez rare »._

-Mercy Lecay.

* * *

 **Chapitre 93** **: Walter Albus Higgins, ou j'ai une certitude...**

Higgins avait toujours bien servi son maître. Il descendait d'une longue lignée de majordomes, travail privilégié rarement accordé à un humain dans le monde magique. Et il avait été trompé par une bande d'aurors.

Il avait perdu le compte des jours. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ? Il y avait d'abord eu cette cave immense, divisée en cellules minuscules. Une par personne. Juste de quoi être immobile, à genoux devant une petite table basse, toute la journée, sans parler à quiconque. Puis de quoi s'allonger la nuit, la cellule était suffisamment petite pour que l'on puisse toucher ses deux extrémités en s'étirant une peu. Isolement total. Son seul contact était ce dingue sans tête qui leur apportait nourriture et soins.

Le manque de bruit. Non seulement le silence de tous les prisonniers, mais aussi et surtout le manque de bruit. Rien, rien de la vie extérieure n'arrivait jusqu'à eux. Ni bruits du vent, des oiseaux, d'animaux, paroles, ou simplement bruits de vie des autres prisonniers… Seuls les pas légers, les vas et viens de leur geôlier rythmaient leur vie.

Le manque de lumière. Une lumière blafarde venant d'un petit plafonnier. Le soir, ce qui logiquement devait être le soir, extinction des feux. Ils devaient alors s'allonger et ne plus bouger.

Mais le pire était la présence de ce spectre revenu des enfers. Sa mère, Louise Ann Higgins, avait réussi le prodige d'être une sorcière raisonnablement douée, une femme soumise attentive à son ménage et sa famille et une bigote convaincue. De son enfance, il avait retenu un amour immodéré de l'art de la magie et une admiration infinie pour ceux qui maîtrisent ces pratiques. Il avait aussi acquis une technique de gestion d'un foyer digne de tous éloges, il en avait fait son métier et était devenu un cador dans son domaine, Maman aurait été très fière de ses talents. Par contre, il n'avait jamais compris ses préceptes religieux… Pour lui, Dieu, paradis, enfers, vies des saints n'étaient que des histoires de bonnes femmes idiotes et crédules. Mais depuis son incarcération, il devait remettre ses idées en question : fréquenter un homme manifestement revenu des enfers posait la question de la réalité des croyances de sa mère. Si on admet la véracité des enfers, et ça il pouvait maintenant difficilement la nier, il fallait bien croire à son pendant : le paradis, et, si on admet les enfers et le paradis, que faire de l'idée de Dieu ? Dieu existait donc bien ! Mais que pouvait donc être ce Dieu ? Un homme sur-humain, capable de tout comprendre et maîtriser, omniscient : or, il en connaissait un, il le connaissait même très bien, le servant fidèlement depuis des années : Grindelwald ! Grindelwald était un Dieu. Si on reprenait l'histoire des sorciers, il y avait toujours un des leurs sortant du lot, à toutes les générations, un sorcier était totalement supérieur aux autres : un Dieu. Et lui, Walter Albus Higgins, avait la chance de le servir au plus près !

Cette certitude était devenue SA religion et chaque jour depuis son enfermement la renforçait. L'histoire ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme cela, son Dieu allait renaître de sa chute et lui Walter Albus Higgins serait là pour le servir ! Il ne devait pas perdre espoir, ne pas se laisser aller et garder ses forces intactes pour garder à son Maître un serviteur au maximum de ses moyens. De ce jour, la vue du Cavalier sans tête ne l'avait plus terrifié elle renforçait même son engagement.

Puis un jour on était venu le chercher. Et maintenant, il était enfermé dans les geôles du MACUSA. Des cages de deux mètres dans toutes les dimensions. Trois pas dans tous les sens. Des barreaux tenant lieu de murs. Des cages empilées les unes sur les autres.

La lumière était omniprésente. Éblouissante et presque continue. Une autre sorte de torture, presque aussi terrible. Jours après jours, ils étaient surveillés par leurs gardiens. Sans possibilité de se cacher, de s'isoler pour quoi que ce soit. Mais ils avaient retrouvé une dimension humaine, matin-soir, jour-nuit, tours de garde, changements des gardiens, changement des menus…

Ce nouveau régime d'incarcération était une chance : le Cavalier sans tête n'imposait plus sa terreur, et, beaucoup des prisonniers relevaient la tête, des geôliers humains et normaux… Le moral des prisonnier remontait en flèche et avec lui leurs vitalité, projets et espoirs ! Le temps était revenu de redresser la barre de l'organisation de Gellert Grindelwald, et il allait s'y employer ! De plus le système de cages empilées et ouvertes permettait une bonne surveillance, fini l'intimité protectrice, mais avantage certain pour les détenus, autorise la communication entre eux… Et ça c'était parfait ! Depuis qu'il était interné au MACUSA, il avait pu faire le point. Qui était arrêté, qui ne l'était pas… Qui avait trahi en déballant tout ce qu'il savait, qui s'était tu… De qui ils devraient se débarrasser pour créer un mouvement renaissant plus performant et ceux en qui on pouvait avoir confiance… Il avait fait le point, ses listes étaient prêtes, quand il sortirait, le passage à l'action serait rapide et facile car soigneusement préparé.

Pendant longtemps, la plupart des prisonniers avaient perdu toutes notions du temps, de l'extérieur, de ce qu'était la vraie grandeur. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça allait changer : leur maître les avait rejoints. Ses ennemis pensaient l'avoir vaincu, réduit à néant. Mais en réalité, c'était totalement idiot. Avec son esprit, leur Maître allait trouver le moyen de les sortir de là.

Tous le prisonniers l'avaient vu entrer, ces idiots pensaient l'humilier en le traînant comme un animal… en fait comme un martyr de leur cause. Tous les Dieux devaient en passer par là et ce depuis toujours ! Maintenant que Grindelwald était à leurs côtés, rien ne leur était plus interdit, l'espoir avait changé de camp, il leur était revenu. Lui, Walter Albus Higgins, allait prouver sa valeur : réorganiser, remettre en ordre de marche leurs troupes et éliminer les traîtres, cet imbécile de Frederic Grayson en premier… Ainsi que préparer leur évasion et pour finir leur victoire !

Il avait commencé par étudier leurs gardiens. Ce n'étaient plus un homme mort-vivant incorruptible, au-dessus de la mêlée, mais des sorciers comme leurs prisonniers, ça créait des liens, certains se découvraient une proximité certaine. Des échanges prenaient corps, et Higgins donnait ses directives : montrer que nous sommes les mêmes, que nos buts sont proches, que nous ne sommes pas de dangereux extrémistes… Qu'une certaine indulgence envers leurs prisonniers naisse, et de l'indulgence à la permissivité puis à la complicité, il n'y avait qu'un pas…

Depuis seize jours, leur Maître était enfermé au secret au sous-sol. La surveillance de leurs gardiens se relâchait, ils s'endormaient dans un train-train quotidien tranquillisant et trompeur. Durant cette période, il avait bien travaillé, deux de ses gardiens adhéraient maintenant à leurs objectifs. Ils étaient prêts à les aider ! Et ce n'était qu'un début, il ne relâcherait pas la pression.

Un grattement de gorge, Pietro Esposito, un des deux gardiens retournés, lui tendait son plateau repas de midi. Il le prit et s'installa pour manger. Il souleva le bol et vit un papier qu'on avait plié en deux. En prenant garde de ne pas être vu, il l'ouvrit. On avait tracé le symbole de Grindelwald. Juste ce symbole. Soit c'était de nouveau un piège, soit il n'était plus seul. Son Maître avait trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec son plus fidèle lieutenant et prévu quelque chose. Son Maître ne perdait jamais.

Il allait se mettre au travail de plus belle, le premier point positif était que nombre de leurs partisans étaient encore libres. Espisito faisait le lien entre eux et lui, pour l'instant, ils avaient réussi à échapper aux meutes d'aurors à leurs trousses, et le calme revenant, ils allaient se remettre au travail. En premier organiser des bases de repli, des structures d'accueil et de refuges. Quand ce serait fait, il allait organiser l'évasion de son Maître et celle de ses partisans et libres, ils se fondront dans la nature pour afin de repartir à la conquête du monde.

Cet intermède en prison n'était qu'un contre-temps qu'ils pouvaient tourner à leur avantage : un moyen de séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie, d'éliminer les tièdes, ceux qui ne méritaient pas de suivre le Maître, de remotiver les troupes avant l'assaut final.

Le monde leur appartiendrait, il en était sûr, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Dieu était de leur côté.


	94. Charles Skydog, ou comment faire ses pre

**Disclaimer :** Les Animaux Fantastiques et Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Ce qui est tant mieux pour les personnages de JKR vu mes tendances à traumatiser mes personnages.

 **Titre :** Noir ramage.

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'elle avait accepté ce job, elle pensait à un boulot long, mais qui au final serait assez simple. Trouver un traitre et le livrer au MACUSA, quoi de plus facile dans son boulot ? C'était sans compter un passé qui refuse de mourir et un mage noir qui est bien décidé à faire des siennes. Le pire dans l'histoire ? C'est que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait dit oui quand même.

 **Note :** Restez chez vous.

* * *

 _« Le jazz est vif douloureux, doux, tendre, lent il apaise, il bouleverse, c'est de la musique et ce qu'il rythme est vrai, c'est le pouls de la vie. »_

-Andrée Maillet.

* * *

 **Chapitre 94 :** **Charles Skydog, ou comment faire ses premières armes au service de la nation**

Skydog regardait partout, guettant une trace de danger. À son avis, c'était ridicule, mais Bluesky y tenait beaucoup et Bluesky était le patron... Le premier crétin qui voudrait faire du grabuge aurait affaire à une bande composée de Prêtres Vaudou, de membres d'un Coven, d'aurors, de sorciers du troisième et quatrième cercle… Bref, il n'aurait même pas le temps de dire « zut » qu'il serait carbonisé. Mais la situation était… stressante. La mariée était la Directrice d'une école de Magie réservée à une partie de la population que la majorité des gens traitaient de Freak _**(1)**_. Personnellement, il n'avait pas d'avis sur la question. Mais, pour des Fanatiques de Grindelwald, majoritairement des sang-purs d'Europe, l'existence d'une telle école était une insulte à la Magie. Donc, c'était un rassemblement à risque. Sans oublier que l'Élite sociale et culturelle de la Nouvelle-Orléans, et ses alentours, était présente !

Voilà la raison officielle pour laquelle son cousin Hector avait embauché tout un groupe de jeunes aurors pour sécuriser un mariage au fin fond de la Louisiane. Ils avaient loué des smokings _**(2)**_ et les voilà, tous endimanchés et un peu mal à l'aise, en rangs d'oignons à faire la haie d'honneur pour encadrer la noce. Charles savait que sans l'intervention de mademoiselle Lecay, les aurors seraient restés devant la porte de la propriété des Duclercq à surveiller l'herbe pousser plutôt qu'assurer la sécurité des invités dans le parc.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était avec un immense soulagement qu'ils avaient quitté New York. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, il adorait New York ! D'ailleurs il était un vrai New Yorkais ! C'est à dire qu'il y était arrivé bébé, en provenance directe de l'Arizona quand son père, Louis Skydog Senior, Mage Référent avait été nommé à la Chambre des Mages pour représenter son État… Comme disait un non-maj génial, Henry Ford, il était devenu un vrai New Yorkais et était étranger dans le reste des Etats-Unis car _«New York est un pays différent. Peut-être qu'il devrait avoir un gouvernement à part. Tout le monde y pense différemment, y agit différemment. Ils ne savent simplement pas à quoi ressemble le reste des Etats-Unis»._ Être New Yorkais était une religion en quelque sorte…

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux d'avoir quitté SA ville. Depuis dix jours, c'était la révolution… Depuis que trente-deux adeptes de Grindelwald s'étaient enfuis de la prison du MACUSA pour se fondre dans la nature en quelques minutes, laissant sur le carreau deux aurors et trois des leurs. Selon les dires de l'auror blessé, Pietro Esposito, pendant leur transfert vers une salle de jugement, les prisonniers armés de cuillers élimées et transformées en poignards… s'inspirer des non-maj's, un comble venant de ces tordus, s'étaient tout à coup retournés vers leurs gardiens, les désarmant après un court combat. Aaron Smith y avait perdu la vie, et aussi ce traître de Frederic Grayson et deux de ses copains, mais eux, c'était pas une grande perte…

Il avait de la peine, il aimait bien Smith, un gars rieur, toujours la blague à la bouche, ils avaient le même âge et s'étaient engagés le même jour. Ses funérailles avaient été très émouvantes. Ils y avaient tous assisté, avant de repartir en chasse, mais pas moyen de trouver le moindre indice des fuyards et de leur prisonnier, ils s'étaient tout simplement évanouis…

Et maintenant, il était là, à assurer la sécurité d'un mariage de bouseux. D'après son cousin, cet événement pouvait être une cible pour les fanatiques avides de revanche : tous les organisateurs de leur traque étaient présents. D'après ce qui se disait, la mariée avait retardé son mariage spécialement pour que Mercy Lecay puisse y assister. Le seul moment hilarant de ce week-end avait été quand l'organisatrice du mariage avait manqué faire une attaque quand elle avait découvert les nouvelles cicatrices de Mercy… Une poupée en tulle rose bonbon avec des marques dignes des pirates !

Mercy Lecay était arrivée la veille accompagnée du Directeur Graves dont c'était la première sortie officielle depuis sa délivrance et son hospitalisation. Il paraissait encore fatigué, mais avait tout de même fière allure dans son élégant costume aux bras de sa cavalière. Certains dans le service murmuraient qu'ils vivaient maintenant ensemble, dans une petite chaumière aux fond des bois au grand désespoir de Madame Graves Mère qui y voyait une mésalliance pour son illustre famille… Charles haussa les épaules, parler de déchéance quand on est en guerre… la vieille rombière datait vraiment d'un autre siècle ! Elle avait soi-disant hurlé, tempêté, menacé mais en pure perte, son fils était resté inflexible...

Celles qui encadraient la mariée étaient toutes ébouriffantes en tulle rose. En plus de Mercy Lecay, irréductible combattante qui l'avait si bien roulé dans la farine la dernière fois qu'il avait mené son interrogatoire, il avait reconnu au milieu de ces dindes deux femmes rencontrées ces derniers temps et en était resté éberlué : Ann Blanchard, dont il n'aimait mieux même pas imaginer les méthodes, vu la façon mi-craintive mi-admirative dont certains invités la regardaient, et Sarah Wood, la petite amie de Reed dont la fonction était de découper les morts, qui avait l'avantage d'être la seule de ces femmes épargnée par ce nuage de rose de par sa fonction de simple invitée...

Il n'était pas rétrograde, c'était faux ! Il aimait juste que les choses soient toujours à la meilleure place ! Et qu'elle était la meilleure place pour une femme que le foyer de son mari. D'ailleurs la nouvelle compagne d'Hector, Sophie était de ce bois là, une petite bonne femme, mignonne et un peu rondelette, manifestement plus à l'aise avec les confitures que dans la lutte contre les démons. Même s'il courait de drôles de bruits à son sujet dans le service des aurors… Le seul reproche qu'il pouvait personnellement tenir à Sophie était de vivre avec Hector sans être mariés, pas grave à leur âge, c'est sûr, mais tout de même un mauvais exemple…

La cérémonie avait commencé ce matin par la réception des invités dans la résidence des Duclercq une famille influente de la Louisiane, et ça se voyait : une foule immense et hétéroclite s'était présentée aux premières heures du jour aux portes du domaine. Sa première surprise avait été quand il avait reçu un homme coiffé d'un vieux haut-de-forme crasseux, cabossé et orné de médailles pieuses, en robe, portant une dizaine de colliers d'or et un de dents longues et aiguisées autour du cou, des bracelets et de grandes boucles d'oreilles. Des dents d'alligators et des créoles avait-il appris de Cherdieu, l'auror local avec lequel il faisait équipe, pas plus impressionné que ça par cet accoutrement. Cet homme était coiffé d'une façon totalement… ébouriffée ? Des dreadlocks _**(3)**_ , lui avait soufflé son nouvel ami. Des mèches de la peur ? Comment pouvait-on se coiffer de mèches de la peur… Il croyait rêver. Que dire de son sourire édenté et orné de dents d'or à la fois, de sa pipe de roseaux d'où s'échappait une odeur douce et piquante ? Le pompon étant le crâne de bébé alligator sortant de sa poche… Cherdieu l'avait salué avec un grand respect et lui avait discrètement fait signe d'en faire de même. La future mariée en personne était venue le saluer, preuve de son importance.

Et des gens bizarres il y en avait des dizaines, parlant un dialecte étrange, mélange de vieux français et de… Il ne savait pas quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il semblait tout droit sorti des anciens temps : du créole d'après Cherdieu. Du créole comme les boucles d'oreilles ? Une autre planète, il était sur une autre planète...

Mais tout ce passait dans le calme. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient ravis de retrouver des amis et tout le monde semblait heureux de participer à cet évènement mondain. Réunis sous de grandes tentes blanches, ils buvaient des coupes d'un liquide rouge-orangé dans lequel flottaient des morceaux de fruits, plutôt bon il devait bien l'avouer, du punch… en dansant au son d'une musique entraînante jouée sur des tambours, des calebasses, des coquillages et des flûtes de roseaux. Sur cette autre planète, tout n'était pas désagréable, et entre le verres de punch et l'odeur des pipes, il se sentait détendu et vraiment très cool…

C'est là que Bluesky était intervenu, hurlant à ses troupes qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser mais pour remplir une mission de protection. Il les avait réunis dans un coin, aspergés sous une douche froide, séchés par une petite bise et gelés, mais l'esprit vif, ils avaient repris leur surveillance… Plus de punch, plus de pipe et on n'écoutait plus la musique. Le doigt sur la couture du pantalon, l'oeil ouvert et la baguette à portée de la main, prêts à tout !

Maintenant tout le monde était attentif, les mariés réunis devant le prêtre, le type bizarre de ce matin, échangeaient leurs vœux.

Eux montaient la garde, en patrouille dans le jardin ou aux postes de garde aux entrées du domaine, ils veillaient au bon déroulement et à la sécurité de la cérémonie.

C'est à ce moment là que l'attaque avait débuté ! Dans un hurlement provenant de tous les côtés et des nuées de lumières violentes, des fusées étourdissantes avaient fusé simultanément. Suivies d'hommes jaillissant sur des balais qui jetaient des sorts à tout va.

A ce moment là, les invités s'étaient métamorphosés. Fini les gens souriants et aimables, doucement bercés par la musique, la fumée décontractante et le punch. En une fraction de seconde, ils étaient devenus des combattants aguerris et déterminés armés de baguettes ou de poupées… ils avaient quitté les tentes en courant et attaquant les attaquants, riposté aux sorts.

Charles ne voulait même pas penser à la mariée. Elle, toute douce et délicate, s'était transformée en furie. Les malheureux attaquants qui étaient passés à sa portée avaient reçu des boules de feu et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de sortir sa baguette... Un avait osé essayer de lui en renvoyer une… Le jet de flamme qu'il s'était pris en retour avait fait de vrai dégâts. A la fin du combat, elle n'avait même pas une mèche de cheveux décoiffée.

L'une des demoiselles d'honneur, mademoiselle Herrat, avait juste regardé quelques uns de ces types et ils s'étaient mis à chialer à ses pieds… C'était encore plus terrifiant que la pyrokinésie de la mariée.

En quelques minutes, les assaillants s'étaient retrouvés au sol, immobilisés par des liens, blessés ou non, en tous cas réduits au silence et à l'inaction.

Charles ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'avait fait le prêtre, mais, ceux qui l'avaient affronté hurlaient encore de peur quand il avait fait un pas vers eux alors que les aurors les avaient déjà menottés. Mercy Lecay l'avait regardé en marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots dans une autre variante de français, tout aussi étrange pour Charles que le Créole. Le prêtre éclata de rire et passa sa main dans la chevelure de l'auror.

-Putain, on a vu le Maître des Ombres rire, murmura Cherdieu. Voilà un truc qu'on pourra raconter à nos petits enfants…

Bluesky venait tranquillement vers eux, manifestement très heureux.

-Des amateurs, tu vois Mercy, ce sont des amateurs ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils ne pourraient résister à la tentation, mais qu'ils seraient incapables de monter une action efficace ! Toi, tu es devenue un aimant, mais eux sont restés des idiots. Dix-sept, il va falloir les enfermer et nous les interrogerons tout à l'heure après la fête… Ce sera une bonne façon de lutter contre la gueule de bois.

-La fête… Vieil Homme, tu veux que je fasse la fête après que…

-Notre famille va bien, ti kras mwen _ **(4)**_ , intervint le prêtre d'un ton calme qui respirait la puissance de celui sachant qu'il maîtrise beaucoup plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne veut bien en montrer.

Lecay ouvrit la bouche avant de décider de se taire. Cette femme était à deux doigts d'hurler et ce prêtre l'avait fait traire d'une phrase. Impressionnant. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus était qu'elle était capable de balancer son surnom au cousin Bluesky comme si c'était une chose normale. Le Chef Fédéral des Exterminateur se tourna tranquillement vers le prêtre, ou le Maître des Ombres ainsi que l'avait appelé Cherdieu.

-Monsieur Blanchard, je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes toujours aussi efficace.

-J'ai horreur d'être interrompu, répliqua le prêtre avec un sourire tout sauf rassurant.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ _ **Freak**_ _**est un mot anglais désignant un monstre humain. Il ne prend un sens politique qu'en 1960, des jeunes en révolte face à la société se définissent comme des Freaks.**_

 _ **(2)**_ _ **Le premier smoking**_ _**fut créé en 1860 par les tailleurs de Henry Poole & Co. pour **__**Édouard VII du Royaume-Uni**_ _**alors qu'il était**_ _ **prince de Galles**_ _ **, ce vêtement sans basques qui risquaient d'être brûlées par les cendres et confortable pour s'asseoir aux tables de jeu. La création du smoking aux États-Unis est attribuée à James Potter, qui assista au Tuxedo Park Country Club de New-York**_ _**en**_ _ **1886**_ _ **, vêtu d'un veston à revers de satin brillant au lieu de la traditionnelle jaquette-cravate**_ _**blanche. Il présenta son veston comme une variante de la veste (smoking jacket) que les Britanniques portent au fumoir**_

 _ **(3)**_ _ **Les dreadlocks**_ _**littéralement « mèches de la peur » ou cadenettes, appelées parfois tout simplement dreads ou locks, sont des mèches de cheveux emmêlées. Au cours de l'histoire, les dreadlocks ont été portées par différents peuples sur différents continents. Egypte antique où les membres de la famille royale égyptienne portaient des coiffures tressées. Différents peuples d'Afrique, homme comme femme, la chevelure crépue de ces peuples rend plus facile la réalisation de locks qui se forment parfois de manière naturelle, ou bien par manipulation. Dans le Védisme, le dieu Shiva et ses disciples furent décrits dans les Écritures comme des JaTaa, signifiant « portant des nœuds de cheveux emmêlés ». En Jamaïque... Il y a un grand nombre de raisons parmi diverses cultures pour le port de dreadlocks. Celles-ci peuvent être l'expression profonde d'une conviction religieuse ou spirituelle, une manifestation d'une fierté ethnique, un rapport politique, ou être tout simplement une préférence de**_ _ **mode**_ _ **.**_

 _ **(4)Ma petite (en créole pour une fille).**_


End file.
